Family of the Past
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Una muerte, una sola muerte para salvar a su familia provoco la destrucción de su vida por así decirlo, aún así, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido. No obstante, un deseo cambio todo...
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia fue inspirada en "Their Boss" , una de las mejores historias que he leído.

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 1

¿Se encuentran bien…?

Nadie pudo abrir su boca para decir nada, y aún menos para darle una respuesta a aquella voz fría y monótona, totalmente carente de emoción… y la persona que la poseía no escapaba de ese tono tan frío y sin vida, su traje blanco lleno de sangre fresca al igual que sus manos enguantadas y su rostro sin sentimientos no ayudaba en nada a disipar el miedo que sentían, querían correr de ese monstruo, de ese asesino, de ese ser que no parecía importarle nada en absoluto, que parecía no ver la sangre en sus manos a pesar de que las estaba examinando minuciosamente y tan poco al cuerpo caído y ensangrentado que estaba en frente de él… sus ojos fríos, cansados y sin vida, no parecían ver otra cosa que el aire en sí mismo, e incluso si sus palabras tenían un indicio de preocupación, no podían registrarlo al ver tal escena… era verdaderamente terrorífico…

Ante la falta de respuesta, Tsuna miro a su Familia, solo para verlos totalmente petrificados y pálidos de miedo, miró nuevamente a sus manos y luego al cuerpo del que acaba de matar… suspiro levemente, debió de haberse visto horrible al cometer tal atrocidad, pero… era lo mejor… sino… no quería ni pensarlo, además, todo era enteramente su culpa, así todas las consecuencias debían de caer en él, ellos no tenían ni arte ni parte por todo lo que había y estaba pasando, pero… por su culpa, estaban pagando el precio de algo que no hicieron, presenciando algo tan asqueroso y horrible desde su punto de vista… quizás no era la mejor decisión ni acto, pero… era lo mejor para ellos…

\- Yo… voy a llamar al equipo médico… ya regreso…

Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para ser oído sin problemas, pero no necesitaba ver para saber que ninguna de sus palabras habían sido escuchadas, incluso a sabiendas de todo esto, no podía evitar sentir un gran golpe en el corazón... después de todo, era su familia, y ellos no eran los únicos afectados ni los únicos heridos. Y para más tristeza, ellos ya habían manchado sus manos de sangre antes, por lo que esa reacción, a su parecer, era algo tonta e ilusa, y al mismo tiempo le indicaba que nada de esto sería olvidado... y probablemente nunca sería perdonado tan poco...

Habían pasado dos largos años desde ese día, dos años solo en este lugar… todo había cambiado desde ese día tan horrible, pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada, era lo mejor de todos modos, y… vale la pena cada segundo de esta tormentosa agonía, en verdad valió y vale la pena este sufrimiento… todos estaban bien gracias eso, era lo que importaba, solamente estaba siendo muy egoísta al pedir más de lo que tenía y lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar querer estar con su Familia y ser bienvenido de nuevo, pero… eso nunca iba a pasar, él era un monstruo ahora y merecía esta soledad que lo estaba matando… lenta pero eficazmente, como un veneno mortal que paralizaba primero a la presa para luego matarlo poco a poco…

Quería morir, eso era lo que más quería, pero se negaba rotundamente a satisfacer su deseo aún, ya sea por la pequeña esperanza que aún se aferraba duramente a su corazón rasgado, o por no querer dejar a su Familia a su suerte totalmente sin poder ayudarlos, por no hablar de que aún no había logrado encontrar a un heredero que pudiera hacerse cargo de Vongola, esta no podía caer en manos de cualquiera… por eso necesitaba apurarse y dejar a alguien mucho mejor que el como el Décimo Vongola, sabía que él no era digno ni si quiera para pronunciar esas palabras, pero no importaba que hiciera… el anillo siempre volvía a él, rechazaba a todos los demás candidatos, era realmente terco, y por alguna razón sentía que el anillo estaba molesto con él por querer renunciar a este puesto… pero no entendía porque, él ya había hecho todo lo posible para proteger a su Familia, pero todo ha sido en vano… había fallado, y a lo grande, no merecía llamarse Décimo, y mucho menos Neo Primo... no quería ni pensar como los anteriores jefes estaban tomando esto, ya estaba delirando lo suficientemente con este silencio casi inquebrantable como para pensar en eso o preguntarle el aire... ellos bien podrían ignorarlo o bien podrían contestar, y él era un cobarde en no querer saber la respuesta.

En verdad, para ser totalmente consigo mismo, solo le quedaba darles la grata sorpresa de un nuevo y mejor jefe, y, seguidamente su muerte… era lo mejor que podía darles: su muerte, ya no tendrían a un estorbo, un inútil, un asesino y un monstruo que los interrumpiera y molestará… sabía muy bien que desde ese día ya no… era aceptado, había roto las normas al cometer un acto tan cruel, incluso si era para un buen propósito, un asesinato es un asesinato, nadie puede cambiar eso… ya no lo querían, incluso si todo había sido un acto desde el comienzo, dolía mucho la verdad… no le importaba si todo había sido planeado desde antes de conocer a Reborn o no, e incluso si así fuera y nada de lo que conocía fuera real, aun haría lo que fuera para ellos, para su bienestar… para su felicidad, sin importarle nada más que eso, los amaba mucho como para importarle otra cosa que no fuera su felicidad y su bienestar… eso era lo que hacía que valiera la pena todo este sufrimiento que lo carcomía por dentro…

Suspiro audiblemente al terminar el ultimo papel de la pila, y el de la semana… apenas era lunes, por lo que ya no tenía nada para entretenerse y escapar de la realidad que tanto lo atormentaba, tan solo le quedaba ver a Dino-san y podría ir a su habitación hasta la próxima semana, sin nada que hacer y en la triste realidad bajo la cual vivía, cuando comenzaría de nuevo la rutina laboral: el papeleo, lo que antes era su infierno personal y lo que ahora era su sistema salvavidas…

Pequeñas gotas cayeron en los papeles que estaba firmando, casi de inmediato poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas en un reflejo natural para limpiar las lágrimas, no quería mojar el papel en el que estaba trabajando, no podía darse el lujo de mojarlos con lágrimas, o cualquier otra cosa para el caso… palmeo su rostro dolorosamente, no podía llorar, por lo menos no ahora, tenía una reunión con Dino-san en poco tiempo, de hecho, ya debería de haber llegado… suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, necesitaba serenarse y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, no podía llorar… no ahora al menos, no tenía ni el tiempo ni el lujo de hacerlo.

No mucho después había dejado de llorar, tuvo que borrar la evidencia rápidamente, no quería que Dino-san ni nadie supiera de su dolor y desdicha, era su carga y solamente suya, asimismo no quería la piedad o la lástima de nadie… era mejor de este modo... se lo merecía de todos modos, había ocasionado todo esto desde que tomó el anillo como parte de si y aceptó, en consecuencia, este trabajo… todo era su culpa, sabía muy bien que desde el principio solo traería desgracia a donde quiera que fuera, pero no pudo evitar cegarse en la esperanza de que todo saldría bien… en verdad era un estúpido y soñador…

\- Décimo… Cardevolle h-ha lle-egado…

Oyó decir a una voz suave y femenina, la cual oyó perfectamente debido a tanto tiempo en el silencio, cualquier ruido era como un gritó en esas condiciones, en una situación normal, muy seguramente no hubiera sido oída en lo absoluto, lo cual no era cierto. No con solo él ruido de las hojas al ser movidas de un sitio a otro, de una pila a otra, de la escritura del bolígrafo al firmar o escribir algo y el de una silenciosa respiración... pues eso llevaba horas antes de la aparición de la voz.

\- Déjalo entrar…

Contestó sin titubear, ni siquiera pestañas, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y a ser dirigido con temor, tal como la voz había tartamudeado en inseguridad y miedo, no necesitaba ver para saber que su poseedor estaba temblando y mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él, y de que solo estaba allí porque se había visto obligada por los demás miembros, ya que a nadie le gustaba venir a este lugar...

\- S-si-i.

Suspiro suavemente al oír el cierre de la puerta, un crujido algo forzoso debido a la falta de uso. No es como si pudiera culparla por ese simple acto de presencia y el tartamudeo característico de una persona muy nerviosa, estaba en frente de un monstruo, era más que obvio que temía por si vida… cualquiera estaría así en su lugar, era comprensible, pero aun así le dolía… aunque, era algo tonto en su opinión, él no había hecho nada a nadie en este lugar por años, ¿tal vez estaba omitiendo algo?...

No obstante, no entendía porque le dolía tanto cuando esto había ocurrido con toda su Familia y por tanto tiempo, había esperado desde un principio que ese dolor aminorara, pero este solo se ha hecho cada vez más profundo y desgarrador, cada vez más agravante, como si por cada lagrima derramada un cuchillo largo y afilado atravesara su corazón y lo removieran dentro… pero esa comparación no era nada en comparación con la realidad, no había un cuchillo en su corazón ni había nadie que lo revolviera con fervor con claras intenciones de herirlo y hacerle daño, con tal de causarle el mayor dolor posible antes de acabarlo… pero desearía que así fuera, pues solo sería un poco de dolor comparado con este, además de que estaría condenado a la muerte con el primero… el segundo no tenía indicios de un final cercano por su parte…

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas, hermanito?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír a Dino, ¿de dónde había salido?, no oyó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el sonido de sus pasos, el cual debió de ser audible en este silencio, más no fue así para él. No obstante, se recompuso rápidamente, no podía arruinar las cosas aún más de lo que estaban, por lo menos no a Dino-san… no cuando se veía tan feliz y alegre, no cuando estaba bien y su Familia también, no era justo arruinar su felicidad con algún problema innecesario ni con preocupaciones tontas, además… él era uno de los pocos que aún se molestaba si quiera en saber de él y venía a ver todo rara vez, de hecho, si no mal recordaba, esta es la primera vez que lo ve en persona desde que estaba solo… pero realmente no sabría decir, pues si eso era cierto, entonces dicha suposición supondría que eso sucedió hace casi tres años, y no era para exagerar ni nada, pero era el primero en venir a visitarlo (si se podía llamar así) en un tiempo muy largo, probablemente para ver cómo estaban las cosas y como estaba llevando a Vongola, seguramente la información de ser una peligrosa amenaza andante se estaba difundiendo y había llegado a sus oídos… si era así, vaya que había tomado su tiempo dulce en esparcirse, o tal vez había algo más allí que no estaba viendo o no sabía, en cualquier caso dudaba que hubiera otra razón para su visita errática y rápida.

\- Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar… ¿Cómo va todo por allá Dino-san?

Respondió y preguntó por mera cortesía, no tenía deseos de hablar y mucho menos hacer una conversación de cualquier tipo, pero no tenía mucha opción, ¿verdad?, solo esperaba que esto fuera corto... por más que le alegrará verlo, no se sentía cómodo hablar con él y no confiaba mucho en su voz... después de todo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habló más de tres frases enteras, podría haber sido días o incluso años por lo que sabía...

\- Estamos de maravilla, y ya deja caer el "-san", somos hermanos, así que no debe haber un "-san" en medio.

_Lo siento mucho, Dino-san, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso es una completa mentira que ni tu ni yo nos tragamos, además, no nos conocemos muy bien como para sentirme bien llanamente con solo tu nombre o un sufijo inferior a ese…_ sin embargo, solo te di una pequeña sonrisa como única respuesta, ante lo cual solo te confundiste para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño, dándome por seguro de que entendiste mi respuesta a la perfección. Aun así, no hiciste comentarios ni preguntas al respecto... Francamente, no sé cómo todavía puedo hablar sin tener dificultades, después de todo, es raro que hable o diga algo… no debería poder hablar, sin al menos toser, tener una pronunciación rasposa o demasiado ronca y baja, por lo que sé al menos de todos modos, pues así no tendré otra preocupación que solo esconder mis manos, sabiendo que eso me delataría enseguida… y no quería ni tener una conversación ni dar explicaciones sobre eso y cualquier otra cosa relevante al mismo…

\- Veo que has cambiado mucho, Tsuna-kun…

Oyó otra voz, una voz joven y curiosa, una que no había oído en lo que parecían años, lo cual tal vez era verdad, aunque no quería saber si lo era o no.

-… ¿Emma?, oh discúlpame, no te había visto…

Se disculpó por mera cortesía, levemente sorprendido, ¿dos personas habían venido a verlo?, era increíble en su opinión, anonadado sería la mejor palabra para describir como se sentía, más estaba lleno de sospecha... no sabía muy bien que pensar, esto no podía ser casualidad, debía de haber una razón detrás de esta visita que muy seguramente no quería saber...

\- Oh lo sé, no te preocupes demasiado, y me encuentro muy bien gracias, eres muy amable.

En verdad no le gusta repetir las preguntas o eso pensó ante lo dicho, pero al menos las había contestado, pero… en verdad me sorprende verlo aquí, era muy raro que alguien viniera a mi oficina por su propia voluntad, sin mencionar en un estado tan alegre, lo cual de por si era muy insólito, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran dos personas, y aún menos de mi Familia… No obstante, fue totalmente tomado por sorpresa al ser abrazado por ambos, y despelucado en el proceso al mismo tiempo...

\- ¿Cómo es que terminaron los dos juntos?

Se las arregló para preguntar cuando lo soltaron, tratando de calmarse y distraerse de cómo sus músculos dolían... y algo más que no quería reconocer en ese momento.

\- Me colé/ se coló en la limusina, después de la reunión de mi familia con la suya.

No pude evitar negar con la cabeza en ligera diversión, típico, realmente típico, solo se pueden esperar sorpresas de esta familia... aunque no debió de haber sido fácil, escaparse de su propia familia... al igual que a mí en el pasado muy lejano, lo quieren mucho y por eso lo sobreprotegen demasiado, no es que los culpe, la vida en la mafia es realmente peligrosa, en un momento estás vivo y al siguiente puedes estar muerto… pero, eso solo me hacía preguntarme como sería el alboroto, si es que aún no había iniciado, lo cual es altamente dudoso, o si ya Emma los había calmado... y si no era así, de seguro hizo una muy buena planificación

\- ¿Saben…?

Mejor salir de dudas, no me sorprendería si hay explosiones más tarde si no lo saben... además de llamadas telefónicas.

\- Oh sí, no hay problema, Dino me llevara de vuelta.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde ahora.

En verdad eran divertido verlos hablar así, suspiro… era muy nostálgico…

\- ¿Y tus Guardianes?

Se sobresaltó por un momento, pero rápidamente se calmó, eso fue de repente, pero debió de habérselo esperado, después de todo... en el pasado, siempre había uno de ellos con él, y ahora estaba totalmente solo... era normal preguntar, curiosidad, ¿cierto?, pero no podía decir la verdad... no quería problemas, ni para él ni para nadie más.

\- Actualmente, ellos están en misiones…

Empezó a sudar frío, eso era la verdad, pero lo estaban mirando fijamente y eso lo ponía nervioso… apretó sus maños debajo de la mesa, no podía darse el lujo de temblar ahora…

\- ¿Todos?

\- E-h sí.

\- ¿Por qué no dejaste a uno aquí?

\- Ellos se asignan sus propias misiones.

En parte era verdad, no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, ellos tomaban sus propias misiones y desaparecían por un buen tiempo antes de completarlas y entregar su informe para inmediatamente buscar otra, repitiendo el ciclo con tal de no quedarse mucho tiempo cerca de él o en la mansión… de hecho, solían dejar sus informes en su oficina durante uno de sus descansos para no verlo ni nada… por otra parte, era su culpa por permitirles esa libertad, pero no se arrepentía de ello y quizás era lo mejor para todos… Vongola era su responsabilidad, ellos no tenían por qué tomar parte de su carga…

\- Eso no lo creo, dudo mucho que ninguno este aquí, ellos son como los míos, nunca me dejan solo… sino peor…

\- Además, es realmente raro y extraño no ver a Hayato aquí, el siempre está a tu lado…

\- Hayato tiene una misión especial que cumplir, estará afuera durante un buen tiempo bajo mis órdenes.

Fue la mejor mentira parcial que se le pudo ocurrir en tan poco tiempo… cálmate, cálmate y serénate, debes estar tranquilo y calmado, no actuar como el cobarde y asustadizo niño que eres, al menos mientras ellos estén aquí…

\- ¿No era que ellos mismos elegían sus propias misiones?

Oh no… en cierto modo tenían razón, eso fue contradictorio.

\- Es así, pero esa misión es realmente importante y necesitaba que Hayato la hiciera… tan solo hubo la casualidad de que salieron casi al mismo tiempo…

Un momento de silencio, por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, no le creían ni una palabra, y eso lo hizo tragar levemente, nervioso, el solo deseaba que fuera una visita tranquila, rápida y sin ningún problema... pero, ¿qué podía decir para que fuera de ese modo?, no tenía idea, y ya había tratado con lo más cercano a la verdad y suave que se le había ocurrido, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente...

\- Aquí hay gato encerrado, es imposible que eso pase y tú lo sabes, alguno hubiera cancelado su misión y se habría regresado para estar aquí.

_Respira profundo, él tiene razón y tú lo sabes, pero no puedes perder la calma… ¡Deja de temblar!… _

\- ¿Que ha pasado? Hemos oídos rumores de que el Décimo Vongola ha sido abandonado por sus propios Guardianes… esta es la prueba.

_Esto no debería estar pasando…_

-… Ne-ecesit-to ir al ba-ño…

\- Esper-

No obstante, no tuvieron tiempo para completar la frase, él se levantó y rápidamente salió de la habitación antes de que ellos fuesen capaces de tenerlo. En cualquier otra circunstancia probablemente lo habrían detenido, pero no en esta... no después de verlo en pie: estaba demasiado delgado... y sus manos resecas y algo huesudas... había mas, pero debido a su sorpresa y el poco tiempo que tuvieron, no fueron capaces de registrar más... En un principio, habían notado sus gestos cansados y su piel pálida, su pelo opaco y con poca vitalidad, sus ojos apagados y con un ligero brillo de sorpresa, así como su aspecto cansado, triste y degastado, incluso se notaba un poco más flaco que antes, pero habían supuesto que eso era debido al papeleo y a todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer, por no hablar de todo el ajetreo que sus amigos formaban a diario en donde él tenía que asegurarse de que no hubieran daños enormes, entre otras cosas derivadas de todo esto... Sin embargo, habían supuesto mal por su reacción.

No estaban seguros si querían saber que se escondía debajo de su ropa o lo que se escondía detrás de sus ojos, pero estaban seguros de que querían saber lo que había producido esto… se reprendieron mentalmente en no venir antes, ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando en dejar pasar casi tres años para verlo?… pudieron haber hecho algo… Suspiraron con pesar, sabiendo muy bien que él no les diría nada, o ya lo habría hecho y forzarlo los llevaría a nada, y de que probablemente el resto no les diría nada tan poco, a juzgar por el aspecto de las sirvientas… Nadie dijo nada al oír los leves indicios de un sollozo, tomaron una hoja y escribieron sus despedías y disculpas antes de salir… a juzgar por su aspecto, Tsuna no saldría de allí hasta que estuviera solo o se calmara lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar, lo cual seguramente tardaría un buen rato, por no decir que seguramente no querría continuar la conversación… ¿Que lío habrá hecho Vongola entera al miembro más importante de todos?, ¿al jefe de todas las personas?, fuera lo que fuera, lo lamentarían hasta el fin de sus días si Tsuna decidía acabar con su vida, con o sin su intervención, ya sea por la tristeza que traería o por la furia de todas o la mayor parte de las familias aliadas... quienes podrían simplemente aliarse y destruirlos o dejarlos a su suerte, no culpaban a nadie en cualquiera de los casos, ninguno de ellos sabía que harían... pero no atacarán a nadie, Tsuna no querría eso… Si acaso ellos decidían reparar lo que sea que paso y pensaban ayudarlo a ser quien era antes de todo esto: un chico feliz y alegre… no sería fácil, no después de que había llegado a un punto tan elevado…

Mientras tanto, Tsuna dejó caer su fachada apenas cerrando la puerta del baño, sus temblorosas piernas cedieron ante él y lo único que pudo hacer antes de sucumbir en lágrimas fue esconder su cara detrás de sus manos y atraer sus rodillas hacia así mismo… ante lo cual no podía dejar de pensar en lo vergonzoso que debe de estar en esas condiciones y en qué dirían al respecto una vez que saliera… estaba seguro de que solo un milagro podría evitar que lo oyeran llorando, no importaba que tan silencioso fuera ni que tan bien lo escondiera, le era imposible pasar desapercibido en un sitio tan cercano y silencioso… era un idiota… no podía hacer nada bien… ¿Cómo es que aun Vongola seguía, literalmente, intacta?, ¿y cómo es que aún estaba vivo y coleando? Teniendo en cuenta que era un inútil y un monstro, sin mencionar lo demás, debería ser algo imposible…

\- Ahhh… me quede dormido…

Murmuro para sí unas horas después y suspiro miserablemente antes de mirarse en el espejo y volver a suspirar… era un desastre… omitiendo el dolor de su cuerpo se arregló y volvió a trabajar, apenas eran las tres de la tarde… extrañamente, en su opinión, lo único que encontró al entrar a la habitación fue una nota en su escritorio, sabiendo de quienes era ante solo pudo suspirar antes de guardarla, no quería saber que era lo que le habían escrito… obviamente tenía algo que ver con ser un anfitrión horrible e irse en medio de la reunión, pero él estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a esos comentarios como para sorprenderse en verdad, pero no lo hacía sentir mejor…

_**\- Así que, Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿para qué nos has llamado?**_

_**Esa manera de hablar y la forma en como fue llamado, le atravesaba el corazón como una gran lanza caliente… pero no dolía tanto como lo hacía todo lo demás… Ninguno miraba a la persona que antes consideraban su mejor amigo, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de su aspecto decaído y cansado, degastado, de sus ojos opacos y sin el brillo de la vida que antes chispeaba y resplandecía de amor, pero ya no era el caso, había amor, sí, pero combinado con dolor y tristeza… ni siquiera quienes miraban la mesa con gran interés pudieron darse cuenta de sus manos huesudas y resecas… era una vista muy lamentable…**_

_**-… ¿Por qué huyen?**_

_**Pregunto suavemente, lo más tranquilo y amable que pudo, no era mentira, eso era perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo: huyendo, lo evitaban pero no se iban de Vongola... muy parecido a esa frase de "tan cerca, pero tan lejos", y no le gustaba. Solo silencio se hizo cargo a partir de ese momento, ninguno de los cuestionados se atrevía responder… **_

_**-... Por favor, respondan-**_

_**Fue cortado rápidamente por:**_

_**\- ¡Es porque te tenemos miedo!… ¡eres un monstruo!**_

_**Todos los presentes en esa sala miraron a Lambo, nunca se esperaron que respondiera, y menos de tal modo… Tsuna tragó levemente, pero se las arregló para quedarse tranquilo... vaya, nunca creyó que su pequeño hermano diría algo así en frente de él... Oyó un suspiro profundo varios segundos después, y luego oyó:**_

_**\- Décimo… yo siempre quise ser tu mano derecha, pero ahora…**_

_**No necesitaba que terminara la frase, entendía y sabía las palabras no dichas... **_

_**-… Tsunayoshi, no puedo considerarte como un amigo, no después de lo que has hecho… **_

_**\- Eres extremadamente aterrador asesinando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… si no eres un monstro, no te falta mucho al extremo…**_

_**\- Kufufufu… y yo que pensaba que eras más que un simplemente mafioso, que no sería igual a los demás… has roto tu promesa, Décimo Vongola...**_

_**-… Eres un asesino, un monstruo… te gustó, ¿no es así? **_

_**¿Gustarme?, debes de estar bromeando... ¿cómo podría gustarme quitarle la vida a quién sea?, hice esto... hice eso por todos ustedes... ¿y creen que lo hice porque placer?... **_

_**\- Te has convertido en un hombre de temer, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Incluso si lo sabía, la respuesta que le salieron aun dolió, dolió aun peor que si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero ese no era el problema, lo sabía muy bien… él era un monstruo que no servía para otra cosa que matar al parecer, y por ello, estaba y estaría solo… realmente lo sentía, nunca quiso asustarlos o herirlos, solo quiso su felicidad y su bienestar, por eso hizo lo que hizo… tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, no tenía elección, además de dejarlos morir… Matar, una palabra tan horrible como la acción en sí misma, pero a la vez, tan inevitable y necesaria…**_

_**\- ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?**_

_**-… Despedidos. **_

_**Inmediatamente todos abandonaron el lugar, dejando a Tsuna a su propia suerte… si se hubieran quedado un poco más, o al menos se hubieran quedado en el pasillo o detrás la puerta en vez de irse de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo, hubieran escuchado algo que los habría casi seguramente hecho reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo: llanto, uno lleno de profunda tristeza y de agobiante dolor, como si estuviera llorando por alguien que no está… lo cual era cierto, al menos por una parte, ellos ya no estaban, al menos… para el…**_

\- No tengo tiempo para contemplar el pasado...

Se dijo así mismo, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de recordar, no quería recordar ni eso ni nada relacionado al mismo, estaba cansado y no necesitaba ningún recordatorio de porqué estaba como estaba... había sido todo su culpa, y en parte, elección suya también... debido a que gracias a lo ocurrido en ese recuerdo, más exactamente gracias a lo que fue dicho, había decidido dejarlos en paz, en total libertad por así decirlo, que hicieran lo que quisieran, incluso llego tan lejos para ponerles un lugar en donde pudieran dejar sus informes sin tener que verlo e ir a su oficina… lo había planeado todo para que su presencia no los molestara ni los perturbara, lo cual hacia todo mucho mejor, incluso para los empleados, ya que ordeno que nadie limpiara su oficina, con lo cual ya no tendrían que ver nada que tuviera que ver con él, y si acaso necesitaban decirle algo, solo tenían que usar el sistema de intercomunicación… ciertamente perfecto, si le preguntaban a alguien más… si antes del incidente no era casi visto, luego de esa reunión en verdad era una sombra de su propia casa… la gran mayoría llegaba a olvidarse de él la mayor parte del tiempo... ¡Clank!

Tsuna pestañeo lentamente, confundido, pero sin detenerse en lo que hacía, le faltaba poco para terminar el papeleo y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, ¿que había sido ese sonido?, no sería extraño a estas alturas que haya sido su propia imaginación... tan poco seria la primera vez, y en cualquier caso, no había nada que pudiera hacer realmente, no parecía haber sido peligroso, tal vez solo un accidente, o probablemente nada, solo su imaginación como antes lo había pensado... Pestañeo lentamente de nuevo al oír la puerta abrirse por tercera vez ese día, algo bastante raro sin que lo hiciera el mismo, pero esta vez no fue su imaginación. Era una sirvienta, una joven de pelo negro corto y piel blanca, jadeando levemente como si hubiera corrido para llegar allí.

\- Señor, debe salir de aquí, están atacando-

\- ¿Donde?

Ante la pregunta cortante, no tenía ánimos para hacer una charla justo ahora, o escuchar el resto de la frase, e incluso si quisiera, era cuestión de segundos antes de que se acobardara y tratara de ir... Tal vez era un monstruo, un asesino, como deseen llamarlo, le daba igual ahora, pero no iba a hacer nada solo por ver o hacer una simple conversación... al parecer, la gente pensaba que sí, que mataría a primera vista o algo así, no lo entendía ni lo quería entender...

-… e-n… e-l pa-ti-io, S-eño-or…

Tartamudeo nerviosa y el color de su rostro se terminó de ir al ver a su jefe salir corriendo al terminar la oración en sentido totalmente opuesto al indicado… se asustó aún más al oír cosas caer… pesadas, muy pesadas… tragó en seco intuyendo muy bien que eran esas cosas pesadas...

1, 2, 3, 4… 7, y 14… solo quedaba uno, lo estaban subestimando de nuevo, suspiro antes de esquivar más balas… tomó por el cuello al último antes de que huyera, estaba temblando de miedo, y quizás la vista de ver a todos sus compañeros inconscientes o muertos, ya no le importaba saber ya que ninguno saldría con vida de la mansión de todos modos, junto a sus armas aniquiladas por una razón u otra no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero no le importaba… estaba cansado, y aburrido, esto no era divertido ni era feliz haciendo esto... si sabían que iban a morir, esta era la tercera vez que los veía y como dicen: la tercera es la vencida, ¿por qué vinieron?

-… por f-avo-or, ¡n-no me ma-tes-s!

Muy tarde para decir eso, muy tarde... primero: tratas de infiltrarte, segundo: tratas de matarme, y tercero: está es la tercera y última vez... si con las otras dos no aprendieron, otra oportunidad no hará ninguna diferencia, ¿verdad?, ya lo había advertido... no es mi problema si no escucharon.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que no volvieras de nuevo…

Apreté más su cuello para probar mi punto, su lucha era bastante débil... ¿tal vez debido al cansancio o los golpes que recibió de mi parte y por accidente?, no lo sé, pero ciertamente lo hace más fácil...

\- Aghr… Per.… don…

Lo mismo dijeron y dijiste las últimas dos veces, pero esta vez solo quedas tu aún vivo...

-… no doy terceras oportunidades…

Si con dos no aprenden, si con dos no entienden la suerte que tienen de no haber sido asesinados o llevados a la sala de tortura... una tercera vez no hará ninguna diferencia en lo absoluto, ¿no es así?... quiero un café después de esto, junto con una ducha...

\- ¡Espera!… por fa-vor… no lo… volveré… a… hacer…

Solo un poco más y rompería la tráquea…

\- ¡Espera!

Esa voz… no, no puede ser, me lo habré imaginado… negué con la cabeza y reafirme mi agarre, cortando totalmente su flujo de aire… su imaginación estaba jugando con él de nuevo...

\- ¡Detente!, ¡Tsuna!

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo casi de inmediato…

-… ma-s-aka…

Ellos… imposible… debo de estar soñando o alucinando... sí, eso es lo más seguro... agrrrr...

¡Blam! ¡Blam!

Otro cuerpo cayó al piso con un gran golpe, al mismo tiempo que una risa cobraba vida al ver su logro… una risa bastante loca y despiadada, les erizaba los pelos a los presentes que estaban conscientes.

-¡El Décimo Vongola al fin está muerto!, jajaja-

\- Tu… ¡hijo de-

_Yo… tan solo deseo… estar con ustedes… una vez más... sin que... me odien… lo siento mucho… no… pude… cumplir… sus… ex-xpec… ta-t-tivas… lo… _

-… siento…


	2. Capítulo 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 2

¡Dlum!… ¡Splash!

\- ¡Ay!... ¿qué rayos...?, ¿Reborn?

El mencionado solo levanto una ceja al ver a su alumno paralizarse y mirarlo como si estuviese viendo a un muerto o a un fantasma, y ese tono de incredulidad total con el cual pregunto su nombre no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto... se preguntó mentalmente si debía darle otro golpe con su martillo o no, para ver si salía de su aturdimiento… ¿Para qué negarlo?, esa expresión de no poder creerse lo que tenía en frente junto a ese silencio... no lo estaba haciendo sentir cómodo en lo más mínimo y no creía que fuese saludable para el… no, por supuesto que no lo era… además, sería bastante divertido y un placer hacerlo.

\- Oye, apúrate, solo tienes 5 minutos para ir a la escuela.

\- ¿Escuela?

Preguntó más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, como si estuviera fuera de lugar. No parecía en lo más mínimo perturbado con respecto a nada de lo que le acaba de decir, aunque tan poco parecía estarle prestando atención mientras se miraba así mismo y a él como si estuviera buscando algo… Extraño, realmente extraño… ¿tendría una pesadilla con respecto a lo sucedido en el futuro de nuevo?, y si no era así, ¿qué rayos soñó entonces?

\- Es martes, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas Dame-Tsuna?

Su única respuesta fue una mirada muy perdida antes de mirarse así mismo de nuevo y mirar al calendario, choque escrito en su rostro en grande, que luego se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa… Era claro con eso que estaba soñando con el futuro de nuevo o algo muy similar, aunque esta vez no hubieron gritos ni nada por el estilo, lo cual era aún mas extraño… Considero de nuevo golpearlo al verlo salir corriendo al baño con la leve sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro… en calma… ¿a dónde se fueron los gritos de miedo y terror por llegar tarde?… Bueno, no era su problema de todos modos… si llegaba tarde, no tendría desayuno y un prefecto lo mordería hasta la muerte, y luego lo castigaría doble por llegar tarde y por perder y no controlar a su familia debidamente... Sin darse cuenta, Reborn sonrió, una sonrisa que cualquiera que la hubiese visto sentía mucha lástima por el pobre desdichado que estuviera en la mira del mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.

Cuando llego al comedor se asustó, aunque nadie se dio cuenta gracias a su práctica de engaño, era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, no podía verse asustado sin importar la razón o circunstancia, pero honestamente… ¿quién podía culparlo?, Tsuna ya estaba sentado en la mesa _completamente vestido _y _arreglado _como si hubiera estado _horas _alistándose… miro al reloj de reojo… dos minutos se demoró, solo la humedad de su pelo podía confirmar tal afirmación por parte de su reloj… sin embargo nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello, pero no por eso dejaba de estar sorprendido… 2 minutos... ¿qué hizo?, ¿pasar por enfrente de la regadera?

\- ¡Lambo-sama tiene hambre!

\- ¡Lambo, devuélvele la comida a Tsuna-nii!

Me reí ligeramente en sus jugarretas, realmente los extrañaba… incluso si se estaban robando su comida como si no estuviera allí… No quería despertar, este sueño era muy bonito, prefería mil veces quedarse en este sueño que a despertar y continuar esa rutina de siempre, aquí no estaba solo, incluso si su compañía no era más que su propio subconsciente e imaginación... pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que fuera tarde… Realmente no quería perder esta vista de nuevo, no le importaba si se estaba haciendo aún más daño así, era un dolor acompañado de un ligero placer al cual se aferraba desesperadamente, incluso si se estaba muriendo o algo parecido no podría dejar de aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza que lo mantenía en este mundo de los vivos… pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría este sueño agridulce?, y ¿qué pasaría una vez que se acabara y no tuviera más remedio que despertar?… esa pregunta era estúpida, lo admitía, claro que sabía lo que sucedería al despertar: lo mismo que los últimos años, eso no cambiaría... no lo hizo en tres años, no lo haría ahora.

\- Oí… ¿estás bien?

El llamado de Lambo lo saco de sus pensamientos, no, mentira, no fue el llamado, fue el golpe que recibo con un tenedor en la cabeza por parte del niño vestido de vaca... para ser un simple sueño, vaya que era realista, eso había dolido... Aunque intentaba no parecerlo, incluso como un niño era así, sabía que estaba preocupado por el… o le hubiera lanzado una granada.

\- Si… estoy bien, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento… - contesto restándole importancia al tema…

Sin embargo, el silencio se mantuvo y todos los presentes lo estaban mirando intensamente, lo cual lo estaba poniendo nervioso… ¿qué rayos pasaba?, deberían estar comiendo como si estuvieran en medio de la segunda guerra mundial o algo así, pero no estaban ni tocando un plato… de hecho, ni siquiera estaban pestañado... este sueño era muy realista, o estaba tomando un giro no muy feliz, lo cual no era sorprendente considerando el número de pesadillas que tenía semanalmente, pero ya estaba divagando...

-… y… - Lambo termino señalando la comida robada muy incrédulo… pero Tsuna todavía no entendió…

-… Escuchen, no entiendo ni quiero saber porque me están mirando tan sorprendidos, si tienen hambre coman, mamá me puede dar otro plato, pero el caso es… no tengo hambre, así que Lambo, puedes quedarte con toda mi comida si quieres. - Se encogió de hombros suavemente y sonrió tratando de ser lo más confiable que podía.

\- Pe-r-o, pe-ro…

\- ¡Ya ne chicos!

Y con eso se fue a abrazar a su mamá con mucha felicidad… incluso si esto solo era un sueño, la trataría como si fuera su mamá real… no la había visto en años y dudaba que lo hiciera ahora… Con eso, tomo su bolso y salió a la escuela con solo un minuto para llegar a tiempo, dejando a una familia completa anonadada y sorprendida…

\- ¿Que nos perdimos?… - murmuró I-pin confusa.

-… Tsuna-nii parecía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo… - Susurro Lambo para sí mismo y termino de comer con menos ganas con las que empezó… no era divertido si Tsuna-nii no peleaba ni nada por ello, no era como en verdad tenía hambre… tan solo quería jugar con su hermano mayor… y animarlo un poco, lo había visto un poco triste...

Reborn se quedó en silencio, observando todo el evento, sin ninguna intervención de su parte. Esto era nuevo, pero no era como si lo conocían bien como para saber qué era lo normal y lo que no lo era, solo llevaba unos cuatro meses aquí más o menos, chequearía su agenda más tarde para saber el tiempo exacto, pero por ahora tendría que esperar y observar si este comportamiento seguía o no y cuáles serían sus efectos, características y consecuencias… hasta ahora, todo paraca traer choque, confusión y tristeza a la familia en un pequeño punto, lo cual solo podría decirle que sea lo que sea que pase y traiga este comportamiento extraño no sería muy bien recibido por nadie… tan solo esperaba y su familia no tuviera muchos problemas en adaptarse a él… si es que continuaba…

-… Tsuna… realmente eres un chico dulce…

Sin embargo, nadie escucho esas palabras tan certeras y verdaderas, las cuales podrían decir muchas cosas a pesar de ser tan pocas, en especial ahora… Nana sonrió y continuo con sus tareas, tenía que llevar a los niños a la escuela más tarde… y también tenía que hacer las compras y, quizás buscar algo para su Tsu-kun… se veía algo decaído… tal vez algunos chocolates, eso animaba a cualquiera, ¿verdad?, tal vez su Tsu-kun se había enamorado y fue rechazado o había pasado algo con ella... ¡qué emoción!, ojalá sea eso, así podría comenzar a tomarle el pelo al respecto. Nana sonrió aún más ante el pensamiento. En otro lugar cercano...

\- Oí, ¿por qué demonios me sigues idiota?

\- Ma Ma, yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo vamos por el mismo camino.

\- Tsk… lo que digas idiota.

Con eso, llegaron a su destino y se propusieron a tocar la puerta con calma, solo para detenerse al ver a una persona muy conocida saltar con suma elegancia por la ventana y caer de pie con gracia antes de arreglarse el sombrero suavemente.

\- Ciauuusooo.

\- Buenos días Reborn-san.

\- Yo.

\- ¡Idiota, no seas tan irrespetuoso con Reborn-san!

Miro desapasionadamente la lucha de un solo lado por Gokudera y Yamamoto, aunque el único que parecía tener un problema con todo era Gokudera, y él era el que peleaba, muchas veces sin darse cuenta de que era ignorado, y mucho menos se percataba de que no era tomado en serio por casi nadie en estos casos, con solo la pequeña excepción de Tsuna, quien siempre prestaba atención a todo y a todos, incluso si no lo pareciera o no lo entendiera… No obstante, eso no quería decir que supiera la razón de ello, nadie tan poco parecía saberlo… o percatarse para el caso, tan poco nadie parecía saber nada de los muchos otros misterios que lo rodean, pero ese era un tema para otro día, ahora tenía que pararlos… por más divertido que fuera ver esto, tenían que alcanzarlo, no era seguro dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, siempre parecía encontrar la forma de meterse en problemas… o al revés, pensó con una sonrisa algo sádica.

\- Tsuna ya se fue. - dijo simplemente cortando la discusión de tajo... y como lo previo, la reacción fue inmediata:

\- ¡¿QUE?!

Seguido por:

\- ¿Que paso para que Juudaime se fuera solo?

\- Ma Ma, ¿no nos esperó? - sonó bastante sorprendido, ellos generalmente lo esperaban a él... y si era al contrario, el los esperaba...

\- ¡Idiota!, eso es-

Se cortó rápidamente, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado para que Tsuna se fuera sin ellos y, por más imposible que pareciera, _temprano… _por alguna razón, Tsuna nunca lograba tal hazaña, casi siempre se debía a que se quedaba dormido o se le hacía tarde, y todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo: ¿qué demonios se perdieron?

\- No se levantó temprano, si eso es lo que están pensando.

Silencio… esto era una broma, una muy buena... ¿cierto?

-… Ma Ma, será mejor que lo alcancemos. Hasta luego, chico.

\- ¡Oye, idiota-

Suspiro, esos dos nunca dejarían de pelear entre si… bueno, al menos por parte de Gokudera, porque Yamamoto ni siquiera lo estaba oyendo… con eso, entro a la casa a disfrutar de su hermoso café y leer su periódico, ellos se encargarían de todo, y si no... bueno, él lo haría personalmente... la pregunta real es... ¿qué método de tortura debía emplear en esta ocasión?

Mientras tanto, Tsuna corría tranquilamente, demasiado rápido como para distinguirlo o darse cuenta de su presencia, aunque quizás esto último era más debido al hecho de que evitaba las zonas con mucha gente, prefiriendo los techos de las casas y los callejones oscuros y solitarios, saltando y esquivando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino… ¿la razón?, le era relajante, por no hablar de que no había estirado las piernas en lo que parecían años, e incluso si era un sueño, no había visto este lugar en un largo tiempo, ¿así que para que negarlo?, estaba disfrutando la sensación y la vista, se sentía como un turista, solo que era un sueño y no tenía la guía turística. Las pocas personas que lo veían no podían dejar de preguntarse si se estaban imaginando cosas o estaban filmando alguna película de acción, lo primero sonando más certero en su mentes que el segundo… algunos llegaron a preguntarse más de una vez si necesitaban lentes o necesitaban ver al doctor…

_Esto no parece un sueño… es demasiado realista como para serlo… pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad si real, y con mi suerte, esto tiene que ser un sueño… Si acaso esto es real, entonces… entonces, ¿cómo y por qué estoy aquí?, estaría tomando el lugar de mi yo pasado, lo cual es técnicamente imposible, incluso con la bazuca de Lambo… aunque, según la fecha de aquel calendario, estoy exactamente diez años atrás… lo cual da origen a otra pregunta: si esto sucedió de alguna manera con la bazuca, ¿no debía de estar en el futuro en vez del pasado?, tan poco recuerdo haber siquiera visto la bazuca, así que mes es muy ilógico… Esto no es más que un sueño del cuál no quiero despertar, un sueño realmente bueno, es imposible que esto sea real, pero... no quiero despertar... y eso es inevitable, será mejor que lo disfrute lo más que pueda entonces... Ahora, ¿debería de actuar como cuando tenía 14?, no, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, por más cruel que suene, no puedo fingir algo que ya no soy, y como es un sueño realmente no importa… al menos los estoy viendo así otra vez, incluso si es solo un sueño... desearía que fuera así en la vida real, pero sé... sé que eso es imposible..._

\- ¡Tsuna!

_¿Estoy tan desesperado que estoy imaginando sus voces en un sueño?… realmente soy patético… _pensó para sí suspirando profundamente luego de mirar a su alrededor, no había nadie, solo algunos carros pasando y uno que otro bote de basura, lo normal si su memoria no fallaba, pero para ser totalmente honesto, a veces dudaba de ella.

Por su parte, Gokudera y Yamamoto solo podían mirar a Tsuna entre incredulidad y sorpresa, pues estaba haciendo piruetas y acrobacias a una gran velocidad, algo demasiado impropio de lo que conocían de él… ¿dónde estaban sus miedos y su torpeza?, ¡por algo era conocido como Dame-Tsuna!, no solo sus notas eran tristes, su condición física era pobre en clase... Debido a estas razones y más, solo su pelo pudo decirles que en verdad era él y no alguien más, simplemente era demasiado sorprendente… demasiado irreal y fuera de lo que habían estado esperando, aunque no están seguros de que habían estado esperando, ¡sabían que no era esto!

Lo llamaron, pero él o no los vio o sencillamente los ignoro… pero, su sacudida de cabeza les indico lo primero, y no tuvieron más opción que acelerar el paso… solo para tratar de no perder su ritmo, para ser el peor en clase ciertamente era veloz... Sin embargo, en pocos segundos comenzaron a sentirse muy perdidos al verlo correr directamente a una pared y… correr por ella… como si en sus pies o zapatos tuviera imanes o algún aparato anti-gravedad, muy parecido a una película de superhéroes... era demasiado para tomar, ¿tal vez estaban soñando?… ¡bam!... no, estaban perfectamente despiertos, y no volverían a chocarse entre ellos otra vez para asegurarse...

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, unas pocas casas más y se acabó… lastima, se sentía bien correr y sentir el aire en su contra, muy relajante… cerro los ojos por un breve momento, y lo próximo que supo fue ser rodeado por dos pares de brazos en una abrazo descomunal, sintiendo dos cuerpos muy húmedos en su contra… intento soltarse sin hacer daño a nadie, en primera porque no sabía quiénes eran, y en segunda porque estaban en el techo y estaba seguro de quienes sean que sean no podían volar… y si se caían no creía poder salvarlos del golpe que vendría después… Y tercero: ¡qué asco!, no quería ni pensar que era eso "húmedo" y de que ahora olería mal durante todo el periodo de clase, si se quedaba claro, dudaba hacerlo, eso era demasiado aburrido y no iba a desperdiciar tiempo de este sueño en estar en una clase que ya sabía muchas gracias.

Lastimosamente o no tan lastimosamente depende del punto de vista, su mente quedo en blanco al ver a las personas que tenía en frente y, en consecuencia, se quedó tan quieto como una perfecta estatua… lo cual hizo a ambos chicos preocuparse, soltándolo para descubrir que seguía tan quieto como antes…

\- ¿Estas-ahhhg.

No pudieron continuar su sentencia, debido a que Tsuna jalo sus cachetes con algo de dureza, algo que nunca se esperaron ni imaginaron que podría pasar… al parecer, hoy no era su día, pensaron ambos... Luego pasos sus manos por su cara antes de jalar sus pelos con una cara ilegible y sus ojos tan atentos como un halcón acechando a su presa… parecía estar buscando algo… de repente, los soltó y les dio el abrazo de su vida, haciéndolos caer muy confusos con el encima… pero no hicieron nada, primero porque no sabían que pensar y se estaban recuperando de lo sucedido, y segundo debido a que valió la pena al ver su pequeña sonrisa y al ver sus ojos chispeantes de felicidad al separarse, pero no pudieron pensar mucho en eso porque de inmediato fueron jalados en dirección a la escuela a una velocidad y fuerza aterradoras para un chico más pequeño y joven que ellos, daba miedo de solo pensarlo pero no podían hacer nada… Llegaron justo a tiempo, y… Tsuna no había sudado ni una gota…

Hibari observo a los herbívoros y al Omnívoro entrar a las puertas del colegio en total silencio… miro su reloj… _hm, justo a tiempo… L_os observo todo el camino hacia el interior del plantel, pero fue sorprendo y sacudido levemente al ver que el Omnívoro se detuvo un momento y lo miro con… total tristeza y un dejo de algo que no logro identificar antes de seguir adelante… fue solo un momento, no más de cinco segundos, pero lo impacto… algo había pasado, pero… la pregunta era: ¿qué?

\- Herbívoros… más les vale cuidarlo… - murmuró para sí, no podía perder a uno de los pocos que le podía ofrecer una lucha digna... si lo hacía, oh vaya que iba a haber un baño de sangre...

Por más extraño que suene, lo primero que hizo Tsuna al entrar en el salón fue sentarse y acostarse en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso del resto del mundo, lo cual sorprendió totalmente a sus amigos… y a las personas presentes en general... ni siquiera se molestó en notarlos o saludar a alguno de ellos para el caso… bueno, solo a Kyoko, era la única además de ellos que estaban aquí… Ella también se sorprendió enormemente, simplemente eso no era como el… Nadie quiso molestarlo, se veía muy tranquilo, quizás demasiado tranquilo, probablemente estaba en camino a quedarse dormido o en la quinta nube por todo lo que sabían… lo único bueno de todo esto era que no lo podrían molestar mucho así, físicamente no se atreverían estando ellos allí, y con susurros tan poco podrían, porque no los oiría… lo cual realmente era una bendición por un lado, por el otro no oiría la clase, pero no era un gran problema, ellos se encargarían…

_Iban en camino a casa, Yamamoto hablando tranquilamente acerca del béisbol y el próximo partido que sería dentro de poco, lo cual solo ponía de mal humor a Gokudera, quien estaba terminando un cigarro, por una vez muy tranquilo y no realmente enojado, sin embargo, el más joven de ellos se encontraba cabizbajo y en la parte de atrás del grupo, a pesar de que tenía un espacio libre, justo en el medio de ellos dos… por alguna razón, no había dicho palabra desde que salieron de clases, lo cual les preocupaba, pero era mejor no presionarlo, él les diría cuando estuviera listo… honestamente, no querían arriesgar más su suerte, si no quería decir, que no lo dijera._

_-… entonces Hibari será el árbitro y nadie podrá evitarlo-_

_-__… Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…_

_Se quedaron en completo silencio al oír su voz realmente suave, casi inaudible, llamarlos con cuidado… como si temía decirles algo, esperaban y no fuera nada de lo que creían, y al menos que tuviera que ver con quien era que había obtenido aquel golpe en su mejilla… se había negado rotundamente a decirles…_

_\- Yo… ¿soy… un estorbo?… ¿para ustedes?_

_Inmediatamente se paralizaron y sin querer, chocaron ligeramente con el… _

_\- ¿Q-ue-qu-e… que te dio esa idea…?_

_Su única respuesta fue que agacho más la cabeza y miro a otro lado… Gokudera realmente se contuvo de la ira que sentía, eso no ayudaría en nada, solo haría sentir mal a Tsuna, y teniendo en cuenta que Tsuna tomaba todo muy en serio… todo terminaría muy mal… Yamamoto solo suspiro internamente, ese apodo no hacía más que esto: hacerle creer que era un inútil en todo sentido, como se arrepentía de no haber intervenido hace tanto tiempo... si era honesto consigo mismo, si no fuera por él, ni siquiera estaría vivo aún. _

_\- ¿Quién te dio esa idea Tsuna? - preguntó con una sonrisa, como si no fuera nada malo, no creía que mostrar cuanta sangre quería ahora era una buena idea... ya tendría tiempo para batear algunas cabezas culpables más tarde..._

_\- N-nadi-e…_

_Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás, dejándoles en claro que les estaba mintiendo, solo para proteger a alguien que le estaba haciendo daño… Típico de él, no le gustaba la violencia y mucho menos vengarse, ni siquiera tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque esto último probablemente se debía al hecho de que personas en esa situación de intimidación casi siempre pueden terminar en una situación peor si trata de enfrentarse a los abusadores que los atormentan... Pero Yamamoto aún tenía dudas, él tenía muchos amigos peligrosos ahora, ¿por qué no usar eso a su favor?, solo para un simple ejemplo: Gokudera no tendría ningún problema en usar sus fuegos artificiales o golpear a alguien, o dar una buena paliza, más bien lo haría con gusto... Yamamoto frunció el ceño, la mayoría lo haría con gusto, y tal vez por eso Tsuna no decía nada, no solo era pacifista, él sabía muy bien que podrían terminar desde el hospital a la tumba... considerando quien de ellos, individualmente, haría los honores._

_\- Tsuna…_

_No dijo nada y dio otro paso hacia atrás, suavemente tocándose el moretón de su mejilla… algo más paso que un golpe… si conseguían al culpable probablemente lo lanzarían al otro lado del mundo con un golpe… Yamamoto hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento, no culpaba a Tsuna por no decir quién o quienes ahora..._

_-… los c-chicos… me lo dijeron, pero…_

_-… ¿Pero?_

_-… es-toy seguro de que… es verdad… ustedes viven protegiéndome de todo, y yo no puedo hacer nada a cambio… soy débil, torpe y la mayor parte del tiempo un inútil… así que… ¿por qué…?_

_No pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarse antes de abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo en el acto… chicos, por lo tanto fueron varios, personas que conocen… Por supuesto, ¿quiénes lo atormentan más?, ¡los mismos que lo ven todos los días no importa la razón! _

_\- … ¿Que más te dijeron?…_

_-… Lo que siempre oyen…_

_Oh uh… asunto delicado..._

_\- Bueno, Tsuna… deja de llorar, que arruinan la lindura que tienes. _

_\- Teme… - Tsuna ni siquiera estaba llorando y ¡no era lindo!... _

_Sin embargo, Gokudera no dijo nada más al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su compañero… distraer a Tsuna, lo cual pareció funcionar, porque se ruborizo ligeramente y lo golpeo juguetonamente en la cabeza._

_\- Juudaime… ¿quieres saber que has hecho por nosotros?_

_Solo obtuvo una mirada confusa, ante lo cual solo pudieron suspirar antes de hacerle algo de cosquillas…_

_\- Hey, jajaja…_

_\- Tú nos has salvado la vida más de una vez…_

_\- Cada vez que estamos en problemas tú haces hasta lo imposible por ayudarnos…_

_\- ¡Así que no eres un estorbo, eres nuestro mejor amigo! _

_Tsuna solo los miro con sorpresa antes de darles una gran sonrisa y darles un gran abrazo… quizás no hayan disipado sus dudas, pero al menos aliviaron su carga…_

Preferían ser golpeados por él bebe demoniaco que les hacía ver el infierno si Tsuna resultaba herido por ellos, antes de ver eso de nuevo… a pesar de que Reborn ya no les hacía ver el infierno, solo hablaba con ellos un momento antes de irse… pero eso no quiere decir que no se olvidaban de aquel infierno, aunque no podían negar que se lo merecían… por alguna razón, Tsuna era más afectado por ellos, su familia, que por cualquier otro, incluso si no era en serio… realmente no entendían porque, pero para Tsuna, primero era su familia y de ultimo el… era frustrante no poder hacer lo mismo…

_**Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero extrañamente cómodo y muy familiar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes… lo cual es cierto si su memoria no fallaba, pero… ¿estaba soñando dentro de un sueño? **_

_**\- ¿Que hago aquí? - murmuró para sí mismo, muy confundido.**_

_**\- Bienvenido, Décimo. - oyó decir cerca de él, pero no podía ver más que negro... este sueño se estaba volviendo muy raro... Tardo treinta segundos en reconocer la voz:**_

_**-… ¿Primo? - Lo cual solo hacia las cosas aún más raras...**_

_**Se giró en este vacío flotante y oscuro… en efecto, Primo Vongola estaba allí, saludando cordialmente y con algo de alegría… asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta… Se sentía cada vez más confundido por cada segundo que pasaba, ¿por qué estaba soñando con Primo de todas las cosas?**_

_**\- Décimo, ¿qué piensas hacer?**_

_**Tsuna pestañeo lentamente... ¿qué demonio? Primo pareció ver su confusión, y continuó uniformemente solo un poco más suave:**_

_**\- Estas en el pasado, 10 años exactamente, en la época que deseabas…**_

_**... ¿Qué?, sonó débilmente en su mente, y lo que salió de su boca fue igual:**_

_**-... ¿Por qué?...**_

_**Primo solo le dio una mirada triste y ligeramente confusa antes de responder:**_

_**\- Esto era lo que deseaste. **_

_**\- ¿Desear? - murmuro débilmente, bajo y con dificultad. -... pero yo no he deseado nada...**_

_**El rubio solo se limitó a mirarlo, levemente triste, pero lleno de serenidad y determinación, con voz suave pero firme dijo:**_

_**\- No te engañes a ti mismo Décimo, tu deseas ver a tu familia feliz contigo otra vez… y lo más cercano eran tus recuerdos… querías volver a este tiempo, en donde todos eran felices… **_

_**-…**_

_**No podía decir nada, el realmente los extrañaba… quería estar con ellos otra vez, quería verlos felices y no asustados… deseaba poder quedarse en aquellos tiempos, pero… no era eso lo que quería exactamente…**_

_**-... Pero esto es solo un sueño... uno realmente bonito... nada de esto es real... ¡nada! **_

_**Primo ni siquiera pestañeo ante el pequeño estallido, parecía como si hubiera estado esperando algo así ya que al terminar suspiró profundamente, e ignorando lo anteriormente dicho, continuó:**_

_**\- El anillo del Cielo tiene un poder especial, que concede un deseo a su propietario para aliviar su carga…**_

_**¿Carga?, ¿qué carga?**_

_**\- Pero… yo no desee nada…**_

_**\- No verbalmente, pero tu corazón si… **_

_**-… Entonces yo… ¿pedí esto?**_

_**-… Si y no… tu no deseaste esto, pero esto fue lo más cercano que el anillo pudo lograr. **_

_**Silencio pesado… Primo lo miraba con suma tristeza… no quería ni pensar en cómo debía verse en realidad, su alma… incluso estando en el cuerpo de su yo pasado, su alma, su mente y su corazón seguían siendo los mismos… suspiro… ¡esto era tan confuso y complicado! **_

_**\- Décimo, dime algo… si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a tu tiempo… ¿volverías? - Primo eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente. **_

_**¿Volver?… ¿para qué?, tenía que volver tarde o temprano, ¿pero por elección? **_

_**\- Yo… esta ya no es mi casa… yo no pertenezco aquí… ni allá tan poco… pero…**_

_**-…**_

_**¿A quién engañaba?**_

_**-… Yo volvería… solo para verlos… no me importa nada más, yo los amo, y haré lo que sea por ello, incluso si…**_

_**-… eso significa tu muerte… entiendo…**_

_**Silencio…**_

_**\- Sabes… eres un gran jefe… dar absolutamente todo por su familia, incluso cuando ella te teme… ni yo podría haberlo hecho…**_

_**Tsuna pestañeo... ¿qué demonios?, ¿a qué se debe todo eso?... gran jefe... por supuesto que no, era todo un fracaso en realidad...**_

_**-… Solo prométeme una cosa… no cometas una locura sin despedirte de ellos primero, ¿está claro?**_

_**¿Hacer una locura?, ¿cómo qué?, ¿saltar de un precipicio?... sería algo bonito con un paracaídas, e incluso sin uno podría hacerlo y salir vivo... pero aun así, ¿de qué clase de locura estaba hablando? **_

_**\- Yo…**_

\- ¡Despierta Juudaime!

\- ¿Q-qu-ue…?

_¿Qué demonios...?_

\- Oh gracias a Dios…

_¿Por qué me da tantas vueltas la cabeza y me siento como una especie de sonajero?… ¿Por qué todos me están mirando?, ah que importa eso… _Cuando Tsuna recobro el sentido, y medio entendió el ajetreo, se dio cuenta de porque se sentía tan mal y quería vomitar… Gokudera-san lo sacudió frenéticamente para tratar de despertarlo, aún lo tenía tomado por los hombros, pero eso todavía no explica su dolor de cabeza... y como si Gokudera le hubiese leído la mente, dijo un poco furioso pero tratando de no estallarle a él:

\- Ese desgraciado (el dichoso profesor) te tiro un borrador en la frente por…

Desintonizó el resto, no necesitaba oírlo de todos modos, todo el mundo lo miraba tan raro porque no se despertó de ese gran golpe, pero francamente no le importaba… ¿no pudieron elegir otro momento?, estaba hablando con su tátara, tátara, y quien sabe cuántos tátara mas, abuelo…

\- Sawada, si respondes a la pregunta 4 no te daré una detención por estar durmiendo en clase.

Gokudera y Yamamoto miraron con sorpresa e ira al profesor… ¡Esa era la pregunta más difícil!, y nadie excepto el mismo Gokudera sabia la respuesta… eso era ya para grados universitarios. El profesor parecía sumamente satisfecho al igual que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, sabían muy bien que él no podría dar una respuesta a tal monstruosidad de pregunta, lo cual indignaba a sus amigos… esto era solo una forma de humillarlo frente a todo el mundo otra vez. Sin embargo, Tsuna parecía indiferente y desinteresado ante todos los murmullos y ante todas las miradas…

_R__ealmente era una lástima_, pensó con burla, _yo se la respuesta a eso… llego el momento de la venganza… y luego a dormir… si es que me dejan en paz, claro está… _bostezo_… que aburrido…_

\- 5.007, 899

Todo el mundo se río, pero no les presto ni la más mínima atención y se fue a dormir… Gokudera temblaba de la emoción, aunque ni Kyoko ni Yamomoto sabían porque, pero se fijaron en las mismas cosas que el: respondió aburrido, seguro y sin titubeos, como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces y, a la vez, como si no le importara mucho en verdad… y se durmió de nuevo… antes de que alguien hablara, Gokudera grito el eufemismo del siglo:

\- ¡Juudaime dio la respuesta correcta!

_ Cinco segundos para desencadenar la reacción explosiva… iniciando conteo regresivo... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-_

\- ¡¿QUE?!

_Rayos, mis oídos..._ se quejó Tsuna mentalmente mientras trataba de calmarse y no simplemente cortarles la garganta a todos, una cosa que había cambiado en él era que odiaba el ruido fuerte, siempre significaba problemas y ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio... Diez minutos después, luego de las mil comprobaciones, para gran diversión de Tsuna, el profesor, finalmente, dio su veredicto:

\- Sawada… dio la respuesta correcta… - lo dijo con un gran dolor en el alma, como si se hubiera muerto algún familiar cercano...

Silencio absoluto e incrédulo, a excepción de Yamamoto, Gokudera y Kyoko, que estaban celebrando en un rincón, más contentos que sorprendidos, bueno… aun no lo podían digerir del todo, pero estaban felices, Tsuna les había ganado… Lo miraron y sintieron caer sus bocas… estaba profundamente dormido… ¿cómo demonios podía dormirse en un momento como este?, pensaron los tres sin habla, pero igual lo dejaron en paz...

_He, solo esperen... para nada fui el estudiante de Reborn-san por años... si esto de verdad no es un sueño, ¡me voy a divertir restregándoles en cara las respuestas correctas!... hehehe, una pequeña venganza a todos mis antiguos profesores y dolores de cabeza, y como añadido: podré darle a mi madre una buena sorpresa con mis notas tal y como ella quería más nunca logré hacerlo... pero por ahora, necesito una almohada... la próxima vez me traeré una, ¡esto es demasiado incómodo! _


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, quizás un poco adelantado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 3

¿Cómo podía dormir sin ninguna reacción ni molestias durante tanto alboroto?, incluso ahora, que el silencio se esfumo y todo volvió a la normalidad, algunos tuvieron el valor de arrogarle cosas en frente de ellos... Empezaron con cosas suaves como bolitas de papel y lápices, ahora ya eran borradores, cartucheras y cualquier cosa pesada que pudieran encontrar, ante lo cual no podía hacer mucho, no si no querían ver a Tsuna triste… lo cual era doloroso, a veces humillante, Tsuna era una persona demasiado blanda por dentro… podía pasar por el infierno un montón de veces, podía estar a punto de morir, podía estar herido y golpeado hasta mas no poder, pero… no lloraba por ello, o se sentía muy triste como cualquier otra persona estaría, podría entristecerse o incluso llorar por cosas realmente inútiles y estúpidas, pero nunca para sí mismo, al menos por lo que ellos saben… Sin embargo, lo más increíble era que se entristecía por ellos y por personas que él creía o consideraba inocentes… pero si ellos fueron los causantes de algo así, sería mucho peor al ser tan callado, ya que trataría de no demostrarlo, más nunca serian culpados ni nada… era desconcertante…

Ninguno podía soportar ver a Tsuna triste, y mucho menos llorar, aun menos ambas a la vez… a pesar de que era en silencio y generalmente pocas veces, pero eso no evitaba saberlo si prestaban la debida atención… Lo mejor es esperar a que despierte y les dé un parado el mismo, pero no parecía que despertaría pronto, debía de estar más allá de la quinta nube, por no hablar de que era un pacifista… Parecía una roca viviente, no se veía afectado por nada de lo que le lanzaban o como se lo lanzaban, ni por el ruido o la falta de él… de hecho, esta no era la primera vez que se preguntaban si estaba muerto, por más horrible que suene, pero ese no era el caso, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, sin ruidos que lo delataran…

Cuando sonó el timbre, la gran mayoría salió corriendo al almuerzo, ningún profesor pareció importarle su conducta o tal vez ni si quiera se dieron cuenta, sea cual sea el caso, ellos dos se encontraban ahora solos y algo perdidos… ellos nunca pensaron que Tsuna fuera de sueño pesado, no con Reborn como su tutor a tiempo completo… pero, ¿qué sabían ellos?, solo tenían cinco meses de amigos formales y dos meses de mejores amigos, aunque… si lo pensaban bien, Tsuna los conocía más a ellos que ellos a él, probablemente debido a su gran atención a casi todo, además… él nunca tuvo amigos antes de la llegada de Reborn, lo cual trajo muchas cosas malas y buenas que aún no han visto, y una de ellas era un enorme tiempo para mirar lo que anhelaba: amigos, quizás por ello conocía a todos los de su alrededor muy bien, incluso si no era aceptado por ellos…

_\- __Por favor, Tsuna… despierta… _

_-… no nos hagas esto, tu mereces vivir…_

_\- ¡Realmente lo sentimos!_

_\- ¡Por favor! Por lo que más quieras… no te vayas…_

\- Hey, es hora de despertar dormilón… - dijo juguetonamente, empujándolo por el hombro, tratando de despertarlo.

\- ¿Yamamoto-san?… estoy muy cómodo… hmm…

Yamamoto y Gokudera pestañaron perplejos, ¿hablaba dormido o no estaba del todo consciente?, ¿y de donde salió eso?

\- ¿Yamamoto-san?, oí, no sé qué pasa pero tienes que despertar-

\- Déjame Gokudera-san… por favor…

Ahora ambos se sentían muy perdidos… ¿-san?, ¿desde cuándo? y aún mejor, ¿desde cuándo les rogaba?, esto no les estaba gustando en nada… ¿así los llamaba en su mente?, ¿o que rayos estaba soñando?, sabían que era algo reservado y muy temeroso con ellos, pero esto era nuevo, de algún modo, no se sentían tan cercanos como antes… Amigos no se llamaban con -san, a menos que fuera por burla o algo muy importante, pero no así… Bueno, no importaba, Tsuna era su mejor amigo y nada podía cambiar eso…

\- Despierta… por favor…

No querían moverlo mucho, no querían hacerle daño con algo por accidente, y no lo admitirían en voz alta: estaban asustados y muy sorprendidos como para pensar correctamente, así que solo movían ligeramente sus hombros… Después de gemir en resignación, pudieron ver sus ojos abrir lentamente, parecían tristes y cansados… Pestaño antes de sentarse con confusión escrito en su rostro, como si estuviera algo perdido… sacudió la cabeza un poco antes de mirarlos con un poco de alegría, como si estuviera viendo su regalo de cumpleaños en sus manos…

\- ¿Gokudera-kun?, ¿Yamamoto?, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó un tanto curioso, pero ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Es la hora del almuerzo y no querías despertar…

\- Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado, Tsuna.

Por una vez, no comenzaron a discutir como de costumbre, lo cual lo alegro más y les regalo una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, la cual no pudieron evitar devolver antes de ayudarlo a levantar… se notaba muy cansado, ¿tendría que ver con su carrera para llegar al colegio?, ellos estaban cansados pero no tanto… Aunque ellos no fueron acróbatas como él tan poco, ni arrastraron a nadie, más bien fue absolutamente todo lo contrario... En general, el día había sido lleno de sorpresas, tantas que ya estaban agotados y ¡apenas era la mitad del día!

Tsuna, al ver la expresión de cada uno, decidió darles una mentira tonta y ligera, cualquier cosa que sonará lógico, creíble y un tanto tonto... Luego de unos pocos segundos, sabía exactamente que mentira decirles, y con una ligera sonrisa y haciéndose el cansado, dijo:

\- Lo siento, no dormí muy bien anoche… Reborn me hizo estudiar la historia de la formación y la creación de Italia… y luego me hizo una prueba… no salí muy bien que digamos…

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto notaron la falta de sarcasmo y odio hacia su tutor, pero no lo tomaron muy en serio, debe estar muy cansado como para esforzarse en ser sarcástico, o eso pensaban ambos, sin querer omitiendo la tranquilidad con la que habló. Después de todo, sería lógico esperar amargura o rabia, en poca, moderada o mucha cantidad dependiendo el ánimo, en un comunicado así por parte de un adolescente, pero no se les pasó por la cabeza ni un momento, aceptando la explicación sin muchas dudas, haciendo a Tsuna sonreír levemente en alivio y seguirlos… Caminaron en silencio hasta la azotea y tomaron su lugar de costumbre, y sacaron sus almuerzos, mirando el contenido con ojos curiosos a pesar de saber exactamente que había allí de antemano, luego miraron a Tsuna para preguntarle cual era el suyo... solo para ser sorprendidos al verlo cómodamente apoyado en el muro, con las manos en su regazo y sus ojos cerrados hasta la mitad del camino, mirando al cielo con nostalgia… Ambos hicieron una mueca interna, ¿que se habían perdido hoy?, ¿acaso estaba enfermo?

_Esto es demasiado largo para ser un sueño, y altamente dudo estar en un estado de coma, esto es demasiado real... y Primo ya me dijo que no lo es... ¿por qué me cuesta creerle?, nunca me ha mentido, y estoy seguro que no lo hará ahora, tal vez solo estoy muy desconfiado... Esto es la vida real, no veo nada que lo niega ahora, pero... ni en mis sueños más locos me imagine esto, pero tan poco me imaginé ser el jefe de toda una familia mafiosa altamente temida y rica y mucho menos ser entrenado por un bebé... un bebé que era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo y el tutor más sádico que he conocido... Incluso ahora, suena totalmente sacado de la televisión, ¿tal vez ya perdí mi último hilo de cordura?, podría ser, pero lo dudo mucho, aún razono perfectamente bien-_

-… ¿No vas a comer?

Tsuna salió de su mente ante la inesperada pregunta, una que debió de haber visto venir... pero no lo hizo, y levemente frunció el ceño antes de decir la verdad, o lo más cercano a ello de todos modos, no podía decirles algo como: "no soy de esta época y de dónde vengo no como mucho", eso terminaría en muchos problemas para su gusto luego de la tercera repetición, debido a que no lo creerían al principio... pensando que estaba bromeando o algo parecido. Eso, y que no quería ver a Reborn tan pronto en modo de interrogatorio muchas gracias, en lo absoluto deseaba eso tan pronto.

\- No tengo mucha hambre Yamamoto… si como, dudo que sea mucho…

Silencio… Tsuna hablo tan casual como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, sin apartar la mirada del cielo claro y brillante arriba de ellos… Ambos se miraron preguntándose que se habían perdido o que estaba pasando, Tsuna estaba actuando muy fuera de su personalidad... En medio de su debate visual, el cuál no era mucho o estaba ayudando, oyeron a Tsuna murmurar para sí mismo:

\- Me gustaría poder ser así… tan claro como el cielo…

Si antes no sabían que decir y que hacer, y mucho menos que estaba ocurriendo, ¡ahora menos!, y Tsuna no les estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, más bien al contrario... Tsuna no pareció darse cuenta o no le importaba el incómodo silencio que se formó después de esa declaración tan sincera… nostálgica… ni en cómo estaban tomando todo eso sus amigos, muy dentro de su propia mente y en la vista como para hacerlo, no había visto un cielo tan hermoso en un buen tiempo, y mucho menos sentir la calidez del sol, ya que estaba encerrado en la mansión por así decirlo... Finalmente, Yamamoto no lo soporto más y decidió hacer la pregunta que se estaba muriendo por salir durante todo el transcurso del día:

-… ¿Que sucede?, has estado actuando raro todo el día…

Tsuna pestañeo y lo miró, confundido, hasta que su mente conecto los puntos y lo dejo queriendo simplemente irse del lugar y no decir nada... pero no podía hacer eso, y mucho menos decir lo que quería decir, a menos que quisiera verlos en un frenesí, lo cuál sería muy divertido... Al final, Tsuna se conformó con:

\- ¿Yo?, realmente nada, es solo que… - suspiro, para hacerlo más creíble, y miró a otro lado con la misma intención. -_… _me siento solo… y sé que no lo estoy… es solo uno de esos días en que nada me anima…

De reojo, los vio volverse levemente tristes y un tanto compresivos, bueno, se dijo así mismo, estaban cayendo fácilmente, y eso era muy bueno para él... menos esfuerzo y simple, en pocas palabras: menos trabajo que tenía que hacer, y menos problemas y molestias también. Nunca lo había pensado, pero en esta época eran muy crédulos, demasiado en su humilde opinión, un arma de doble filo.

\- No se preocupen tanto, es solo un día, no una vida… - mentalmente se aplaudió por la rima, si, estaba algo aburrido, lo admitía. - ya pasara, hasta entonces será mejor relajarse y descansar…

_Y que me dejen ser, yo no podré actuar como el Tsuna de este tiempo, incluso si me acordará... creo que lo llamaré Tsunayoshi-sama desde ahora, no solo es mejor que yo y es a quién "mi familia" quiere en cualquier época, pero llamarlo Tsuna... me voy a confundir yo solo, más de lo normal, en especial cuando me deprima, lo cual es muy frecuente... ¿eh?, ¿qué demonios...?_

\- Pero… ¿cómo es eso? - preguntó Yamamoto lentamente, como si buscará las palabras adecuadas, soltando su hombro al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que llamar su atención de alguna manera...

\- ¿Hmm? - _Rayos, _pensó para sí, ¿qué podía decirles ahora?, ¡ni siquiera entendía la pregunta!, así que se hizo el tonto... tal vez debió haber dicho alguna otra cosa, no es que no disfrutará hablar con ellos, pero ser interrogado nunca le gusto, menos cuando no quería hablar...

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes días así?, Juudaime no debería estar triste…

Tsuna hizo una mueca en su mente ante lo dicho... _Se me había olvidado lo dado que era Gokudera-san... menos mal que no insinué a nadie, o ya hubiera hecho boom... pero... ¿no debería estar triste?, ¡no puedo estar siempre feliz!, aunque ese no es el punto... mejor solo sigo la corriente y me quedo tranquilo y sin dolor de cabeza... espero..._

\- No es algo que se pueda controlar, pero se puede manejar… - comenzó tratando de apaciguar la situación antes de que se fuera muy a fondo o se escapara de su control. Tan divertido como fuera, no quería una discusión justo ahora y menos sobre este tema, incluso si al final discutirían cualquier otra cosa menos eso y probablemente Hibari-san vendría y los mordería hasta la muerte por alterar la paz e interrumpir su siesta... - ¿Nunca has tenido días en que te sientes diferente y casi nada te cambia el sentimiento?

-…

\- Tomare eso como un sí. - No creía que fuera un no con esas caras, era divertido verlos sin habla, pero también bastante doloroso...

-…

\- Oigan chicos, alégrense y dejen esas caras… - _duele mucho verlos así… tengo una idea… solo espero no arrepentirme después... -_ ¿Qué les parece si veo la comida a ver si algo me provoca?

_A pesar de que no tengo hambre… pero será mejor que coma algo a partir de ahora, sino comenzaran a preocuparse más de lo debido… y no es como si pudiera esconder los efectos a largo plazo, o engañarlos, alguien tiene que verme comer, en mi casa o en otro lugar, ¿cómo evadir eso?, imposible sin que se den cuenta... También tengo otra preocupación... tengo que organizar mi mente, incluso con estas mentiras patéticas que funcionan a la perfección y son lógicas, si las uso demasiado, comenzarán a dudar de mí y a preocuparse demasiado… Soy una criatura patética, un monstro sediento de sangre, no debería estar aquí… pero… mi anillo me ha concedido mi deseo de alguna forma, así que… si voy a estar aquí, al menos podría ayudar a mi yo pasado un poco, como pago por robarle su cuerpo y… su vida… y… Are?_

_\- _Dormilón~~, ¿qué tal esto?

Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, haciendo reír levemente a Yamamoto, quien sostenía un trozo de su almuerzo en frente de Tsuna. No obstante, Tsuna se recobró justo a tiempo para detener a Gokudera de gritarle a Yamamoto cosas en las líneas de que no debía de tratarlo así, que era un idiota y bla bla bla, francamente no era importante para él y nadie le daba mucha atención en esos momentos... aunque apreciaba el cuidado, a veces Gokudera exagerada, al menos así era en el pasado, es decir, en esta época.

-… ¿Sushi?… - preguntó con cuidado, sin realmente saber que decir o hacer... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le habían ofrecido comida?, exceptuando a su mamá y el desayuno de hoy claro... no tenía ni idea, pero no tenía hambre, así que...

\- Al menos pruébalo, lo hice yo.

Y allí estaba la tarjeta ganadora, no podía rechazar algo así… bueno, no es que tan poco podría comérselo todo, incluso si quisiera… él no había probado bocado para no incomodar a nadie luego del incidente, y luego porque ya no le provocaba… Así que era ajeno a todo lo comestible menos el agua, si es que este último se consideraba comestible, lógicamente cualquiera pensaría que comió algo a escondidas para mantenerse vivo, pero el caso es que no, al parecer, eso no lo mataría… Miro a la cara sonriente de Yamamoto mientras este le tendía su comida, y no fue tan sorprendido al ver a Gokudera hacer lo mismo, como el auto-proclamado mano derecha debía de servir a su jefe de la mejor forma posible... aún le daba inconformidad esa estúpida frase, la odiaba en realidad, estúpida mafia… Oh bueno, solo tendría que probar los dos, ¿cierto?

\- A-arigato… - Como se las arregló para decir eso y no vomitar, jamás lo sabría, y tan poco quería saberlo.

Con eso tomo ambas, ya que no quería ningún pleito, no estaba de humor para ello y ellos parecían saberlo… Tomo un bocado del sushi ante las miradas expectantes de ambos… he hizo lo imposible para no demostrar sus tremendas ganas de vomitar tal delicia… suspiro mentalmente, esto iba a ser un largo camino… el problema no era su cuerpo, pues no era el suyo exactamente, sino su mente… tanto tiempo sin comer… era normal que no lo aceptara a la primera… trago suavemente y devolvió el sushi con una sonrisa…

\- Yamamoto… benditas sean tus manos… en verdad esta delicioso.

Con eso corto cualquier pregunta y dejo a su amigo muy contento, tanto que no se fijó detenidamente en que solo comió un bocado, lo cual era un gran alivio… Luego procedió a probar el emparedado gigante… mastico lentamente, para luego tragar y dar otra sonrisa… a pesar de que quería ir a un baño y vomitar todo… una reacción normal para casos así, lo cual no lo estaba ayudando realmente, en nada para ser honesto consigo mismo…

\- Para ser un emparedado… versión gigante… es el mejor que he probado en años… gracias.

_Y mentira no es… yo no probado algún emparedado en dos años y medio, ni sushi tan poco… _devolvió el pan gigante y suspiro suavemente, mirando a sus dos amigos demasiados felices para darse cuenta de que no tomo nada más que una pequeña mordida de cada cosa. Mientras comían y hablaban no pudo evitar pensar en lo que hacía para mantenerlos seguros y felices… su yo pasado puede hacer muy bien ese trabajo, pero por su egoísmo… estaba aquí en su lugar… tomo su propia comida y comenzó a juguetear con ella… era mejor comer algo, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: no preocupaba a nadie tanto y comenzaría a asimilar esta acción de nuevo… aunque francamente no quería hacerlo… suspiro y se asustó enormemente, gracias a Dios logró quedarse tranquilo y no golpear a nadie como primera reacción, al ser acariciado en la cabeza, específicamente su pelo… se sentía muy bien…

\- No ta vas a dormir con esto… ¿o sí?

Yamamoto no obtuvo una respuesta, y tanto el cómo Gokudera se sorprendieron bastante al sentirlo moverse más cómodo en su contra, dándoles más acceso a sus manos… por lo que sabían, Tsuna estaría como un tomate en este momento, muy avergonzado como para decirles nada, y mucho menos para quedarse quieto y no comenzar a tartamudear y a tratar de cambiar la situación o irse… era bastante tímido para estás cosas, una cosa era algo juguetón, pero esto de seguro lo pondría bastante nervioso como mínimo... Pero aquí estaban, y Tsuna más bien estaba totalmente tranquilo, y en silencio dándole permiso para continuar. Gokudera se olvidó de cómo hablar por un momento y solo logró golpear a Yamamoto por su atrevimiento, quién no se dio cuenta, curioso y aún sorprendido.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Nuevamente no obtuvieron respuesta… Sin embargo, pararon casi de golpe al sentir su respiración cada vez más lenta, signo de que se estaba quedando dormido. Pero al detenerse, volvió a la realidad por así decirlo, ya que se movió un poco y los miro perplejo y curioso, más no dijo absolutamente nada… Se miraron de reojo, ya tenían una idea de cómo despertarlo y relajarlo al mismo tiempo si se quedaba dormido en clase otra vez, a pesar de que era algo muy raro que se quedará quieto y en paz, y no avergonzado y tratando de irse o algo parecido… Tsuna los miro aún más confundido que antes, en silencio preguntándoles que sucedía, y recordaron exactamente porque llamaron su atención de tal modo…

\- Si no quieres comer eso, ¿por qué no lo intercambiamos?

\- Podríamos darnos mitad y mitad si no hay problema…

_Eso en verdad me gusto… ser tocado de nuevo… pero no quiero comer nada... rayos, no puedo decir que no o que ya comí, ni decirles cualquier otra cosa o se preocuparan aún más... y son muy capaces de obligarme a comer... qué remedio, y que tragedia... _Les dio una sonrisa antes de darles su comida… ¿por qué no la querría?, se preguntaron ambos en silencio, pues se veía muy buena, a pesar de que era algo tan simple: arroz y carne en guiso, nada extravagante o extraño, pero sin duda de muy buen aspecto y olor… Dejando esos pensamientos para ellos mismos, con cuidado le dieron la mitad de cada uno, y la de ellos la intercambiaron para asegurarle a Tsuna que estaba bien hacer eso y hacer algo nuevo para alegrar el ambiente… En resumen, nadie comería su propia comida hoy… Desconocido para ellos, Tsuna ni siquiera les estaba dando la más mínima atención en eso, no le importaba la verdad, era solo comida, y él no quería comer...

\- Jajaja, Juudaime, hubieras visto su cara cuando vio que la acertaste totalmente… - hizo una pausa para murmurar profesor estúpido, jajaja…

Tsuna solo pestañeo, ignorando las risas de Yamamoto en solo recordar el momento, él no le veía lo divertido a la situación en verdad, pero si los hacia felices y los distraía... bien podrían reírse de eso todo el día... aunque sin duda muchas personas lo llamarían locos, ¿pero eso que importaba?, la mafia era muy extraña y loca, así que francamente algo como esto era muy normal en ese tópico, y ¿desde cuándo le importaba la opinión de extraños?

-… ¿En serio? - decidió continuar la conversación, entre curioso y buscando la forma de olvidarse sobre lo que se estaba obligando a comer...

\- Si, jajaja, estuvo como diez minutos buscando algún error… y no lo encontró, jajaja…

Tsuna hizo una mueca interna... _¿qué rayos me perdí por estar durmiendo?, no comprendo tanta risa, pero al menos no están discutiendo, eso es un alivio, menos dolor de cabeza para mí... aunque tristemente ya tengo dolor de estómago... _

\- ¿Y la de los demás?, incluso nosotros estábamos con la boca en el piso, jajaja… - siguió Yamamoto, claramente disfrutando la memoria.

\- Solo los primeros dos minutos… - se defendió Gokudera, ¡él no era como ninguno de esos idiotas!, muchas gracias. No obstante, continuó felizmente: - ¡Ellos aún no lo creen!, jajaja… jamás olvidare sus caras… se lo merecen.

_Oh no pueden estar hablando en serio... _Tsuna pensó con leve asombro, mentalmente palmeándose la frente... Sabía muy bien que era Dame-Tsuna, y que era raro responder algo bien, ¡pero esto era una exageración!, ¡una gran exageración!, ¿verdad?

\- Cierto, cierto… - concordó el beisbolista. - ¡Parecían que estaban viendo a la mujer que sale del televisor justo en frente de ellos!… jajaja… - hizo una pausa. - ¿Cómo es que se llamaba esa película?

_Oh por el amor de Dios... creo que voy a vomitar, pero no sé si de la vergüenza de esto o por la comida... pensándolo bien, de seguro la segunda... Tal vez debí de haber sido más suave... No, ¿pero qué digo?, claro que no, las respuestas tengo que restregárselas en la cara, para nada fui el estudiante de Reborn, y por nada soy el Décimo Vongola, así que se la tienen que aguantar como yo me aguante todos esos insultos e intimidación casi de por vida... Si, nada de suave, seré normal, fácil, simple y me dejarán en paz._

\- Y no solo eso… ¡ahora es la escuela entera!, cuidado que allí va Juudaime, a vencer a todo el mundo, ¡yooooohooooooo!

Una de las cejas de Tsuna se estremeció... _¿Que...?, muy bien, también te incluiré a ti en el paquete Gokudera-san, te refutare cada respuesta mala que des en clase de ahora en adelante, las cuales son varias..._

\- Ma Ma, eso es quedarse corto, imaginare como será cuando el resto se entere… - se restregó las manos con ansias. - ¡Y durmiendo en clase!, ni más ni menos… jajaja…

Externamente, Tsuna oía todo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, comiendo con cuidado y lentamente lo último que le quedaba… Por dentro, estaba bastante avergonzado. No obstante, estar allí, oyéndolos reír tan contentos… lo hacía sentir cálido y tranquilo en su interior, como si todo saldría bien… lo hacía sentirse bien, aunque sea solo por un rato, y le permitía encontrar fuerzas para poder seguir adelante sin otra cosa que un ligero disgusto en la parte posterior de su garganta… y ganas de vomitar por supuesto, pero era pasable... Sinceramente no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan cálido, tan… querido… le dolía, pero le hacía sentirse… amado… se sentía bien… y quería que se mantuviera, pero… eso era imposible… el no pertenecía allí, y en ningún lugar para el caso… Aunque, si podía hacer algo por ellos… no importa que fuera… lo haría con gusto…

\- ¿Fue tan sorprendente?, yo solo quería dormir en ese momento… - Era la verdad, pero este tema ya lo tenía bastante avergonzado y con ganas de irse... nunca le gusto este tipo de atención...

\- ¿Sorprendente?, ¿sorprendente?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Tsuna pestañeo, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y responder, Gokudera prácticamente gritó:

\- ¡Fuiste espectacular!, ¡no hay palabras que lo puedan describir!

\- ¡Estamos orgullos de ti!… ¡por esto y mucho más!

_... Primera vez que..._

-… ¿Tsuna?

-… Gracias… muchas gracias…

_... Primera vez que ustedes me dicen eso, y no mi mamá... primera vez que... me dicen que ha hecho algo bien... sin que yo les pregunté... Esto es bastante humillante y vergonzoso. _

-… ¿Estas bien?… ¿Juudaime?

\- No era nuestra inten-

Ambos se alarmaron al ver las lágrimas, pero Tsuna los corto antes de que pudieran seguir preguntando. Él no quería oír nada de eso, intuía muy bien lo que dirían, así que no necesitaba oír algo que ya sabia y no quería oír tan poco.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que… me han hecho muy feliz…

_Eso fue bastante cursi, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió... ellos no deben de saber, nadie debe de saberlo... no quiero la lástima de nadie, y creo que Tsunayoshi-sama tan poco... ya he sido humillado lo suficiente con Reborn-san, no necesito más... es mejor así de todos modos..._

No pudieron evitar suspirar de alivio, para luego limpiar sus lágrimas traviesas y abrazarlo suavemente antes de que pudiera apartarse de ellos, muy avergonzado y no podían culparlo por eso, ellos también lo estarían en su lugar… Algo les decía que nada terminaría muy bien si lo apretaban demasiado, pero eso no evito que sonrieran… se suponía que no sería muy alegre hoy en día, pero lo habían hecho… estaba feliz, tanto que lloraba por ello… o eso suponían, era algo conmovedor y… lo querían, querían que fuera tan feliz como el los hacía sentir a ellos, cuidarlo como el los cuidaba, sino más…

\- Gracias…

\- Ma Ma, no hay problema.

-… Dentro de poco sonara el timbre, ¿qué tenemos ahora?

\- Dos horas de Ciencias Sociales y podremos irnos a casa.

\- ¿No les molesta si me pongo a dormir de nuevo?

-…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-… Juudaime, ¿cómo es que puedes dormir con tanto ruido y bajo tantos golpes?

Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza en confirmación de su amigo, Tsuna se restregó los ojos ligeramente… De alguna manera, no era sorprendente, pero era extraño no ver a Gokudera gritándole a Yamamoto por su atrevimiento... Y la noticia era francamente extraña, no había esperado algo así, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era algo normal...

\- ¿Golpes?, me estaban lanzando cosas, ¿no?… - era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría, en un salón de clases con el profesor presente de todos modos. - Puff, como si pudiera sentirlo… apenas ahora y si siento a León, y pesa más de una tonelada si quiere…

-… es verdad…

_O soy un buen mentiroso, o ellos son muy ingenuos también... tal vez ambas... pero no debo de confiarme demasiado, ellos siempre tienen los momentos más raros para descubrir cosas... Espera, no sólo ellos, sino toda la familia excepto Reborn-san y la mayoría de los Arcobalenos, y aun así ellos también tienen sus momentos raros..._

-… En cuanto al ruido… - continuó lentamente. - vivo en una casa en donde los gritos y las explosiones son comunes… - No se acordaba si eso era verdad o no, pero estaba seguro de que no era silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo. - realmente no me afecta el ruido de un salón de clase.

Asintieron con la cabeza, eso tenía sentido…

\- Además, aún tengo sueño… y en casa no me van a dejar dormir…

Volvieron a asentir… Sin embargo, desconocido para ellos todo era una mentira, absolutamente todo, para ser honesto tenía el sueño muy ligero y cualquier ruido podía despertarlo, solo no quería aburrirse en la clase, y en la mayor parte estaba fingiendo, era un gran actor para cosas como esa… ayudó que estaba cansado, pero de resto no duerme ni 5 minutos en ese salón. Tenía que ser un gran actor si no quería morir, ya sea por Reborn-san, por los enemigos o por su Familia… aunque la primera era muy dudable, él no había visto a Reborn-san desde el día de su primer asesinato, ante lo cual se preguntaba continuamente porque no lo mato ese mismo día… en fin, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, tenían que ir a clase, acomodo sus cosas y ayudo a los demás antes de ir a su destino…

Una vez en el salón, Tsuna fue a dormir, bajo la mirada atenta de sus amigos, quizás no podía sentir los golpes, pero no querían que le hicieran daño, por más pequeño que fuera… Era una lástima que ellos no sabían que Tsuna estaba despierto y no era tan tonto como para dejarse herir por cualquier cosa que le lanzarán, pero si estaba aburrido y por montón...

\- ¿Tsu-kun está bien? - preguntó Kyoko muy preocupada al llegar a la clase y ver a Tsuna ido a la luna otra vez.

\- Si, solo está cansado, le fue duro a noche.

\- Oh, ya veo… que descanses bien entonces, Tsu-kun…

Inadvertido para ellos, Tsuna sonrió ligeramente al escucharlos… La clase transcurrió sin problemas y pronto ya había terminado, dejando solo a tres personas, una de ellas durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, desconcertando ligeramente a sus amigos con ello… Rara vez lo veían así de tranquilo, era como ganar la lotería… pero ahora… no era que no les gustara, de hecho, les gustaba mucho más que verlo asustado o nervioso… lo cual es casi todo el tiempo… es solo que… sentían que algo no estaba bien…

\- Tsuna, ya es hora de despertar.

-… Hmm… ya voy…

Suspiraron aliviados, ya no estaba rogando ni nada extraño… se levantó y se estiro con fuerza antes de tomar su moral… sonrió suavemente…

\- Gracias chicos.

\- ¡No hay problema Juudaime!

\- Ma Ma, de nada Tsuna, es hora de irnos… saben, tenemos algo de tiempo…

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa, Juudaime?

\- Me parece una buena idea, ¿podemos?

Fueron contestados con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, y luego como una suave risa como la brisa, Tsuna parecía encontrar esto divertido de alguna forma… Tristemente ellos no sabían cuál. _Piden permiso cuando nunca lo hacían... jejeje..._

\- Saben que nunca recibirán un no, son más que bienvenidos, así que… ¿por qué preguntan? - Esa era la verdad, era tonto y divertido.

Y así, fueron a su casa y pasaron horas jugando, hablando y riendo, para gran sorpresa del resto de la familia que estaba presente, una sorpresa muy grata y bienvenida… Reborn tenía una sonrisa mientras los oía en la cocina, tomo otro sorbo de su café… sabía que ellos arreglarían todo… ellos eran su familia más cercana que no fuera su mama, lo conocían mejor que él, por lo que podrían hacer mucho para ayudar, aún más que el resto de la familia, pero… algo se sentía extraño, algo había cambiado, pero ¿qué? y ¿por qué?… y ¿sería bueno o malo?, lo averiguaría pronto, por nada era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, pero si no ven movimiento es que estoy ocupada con los estudios, más eso no implica que abandonaré la historia. A quienes comentaron, permitanme decirles que saben como animar a una autora muy bien, espero que disfruten este capítulo :)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 4

Una semana había pasado, y todo aquel que conocía a Tsuna tenía un gran signo de interrog

Una semana había pasado, y todo aquel que conocía a Tsuna tenía un gran signo de interrogación flotando pesadamente sobre sus cabezas... tal vez incluso tres de esos signos. Todo había cambiado desde aquel día, prácticamente todo, más no podían decir si este cambio era bueno o malo, ni siquiera el cómo o el porqué,… solo que fue y es _inesperado, _no sabían que sentir o esperar de él… Realmente querían saber que rayos había ocurrido para provocar esto, la razón en específico. No hubo avisos ni advertencias, llego de repente y de golpe, y no parecía querer irse… y Tsuna no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos, el solo sonreía levemente y los miraba confundido, como si no entendiera el problema cada vez que mencionaban algo al respeto o sentía alguna mirada sobre el… A decir verdad, no era como si el cambio no fuese bienvenido ni nada, pero no de ese modo... era como tener a un extraño entre ellos, un extraño que les era familiar, más no podían ubicarlo… y esa descripción no podía ser más certera, Tsuna parecía un extraño desde aquel día en que durmió en toda la clase…

El ya no sonreía como antes, esa gran y cálida sonrisa parecía haberse ido o escondido en algún lugar muy lejos, y no lograban encontrarla a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ahora lo más cercano a esa sonrisa era una pequeña… una pequeña sonrisa, que rara vez aparecía, y si lo hacía casi siempre era falsa y si no era así, no era enteramente feliz, simple tenía una pizca de dolor y tristeza en el… Esa sonrisa daba la sensación de que estaba escondiendo algo que le hacía daño, pero intentaba decirles que estaba bien y esconderlo al mismo, para no preocuparlos… aunque tan poco parecía tener la fuerza para darles una más grande o más sincera que esa, lo mismo pasaba con sus ojos… no eran enteramente felices, siempre había un dejo de dolor en ellos por alguna razón… Y como si eso no fuera malo de por sí, él se mantenía mortalmente tranquilo casi todo el tiempo, no hablaba mucho y no regalaba ninguna pista con esa actitud tan tranquila y calmada.

Otra peculiaridad era que perdía su mirada en el espacio y se quedaba pensando en algo para sí mismo constantemente, pero nunca decía acerca de que, aunque casi siempre parecía ser del mismo tema… También aburría a menudo en clase y casi siempre pasaba lo antes mencionado, a veces se quedaba dormido… en un principio, lo habían dejado en paz, quizás debido a que no habían digerido lo que pasó aquel día, pero luego de tres días comenzaron a molestarse los profesores y le lanzaban las preguntas más fuertes, las cuales respondía aún más aburrido que antes sin tomarle importancia antes de volver a lo que hacía, y no importa que pasara todas sus respuestas eran correctas, lo cual dejaba a todo el mundo muy asustado y conmocionado, tanto que ahora lo dejaban verdaderamente en paz: hacían que no existía. Uno que otro profesor se atrevía a preguntarle o pasarlo al pizarrón, los que no eran afectados por su falta de entusiasmo, o simplemente no aceptaban que Dame-Tsuna había desaparecido como un perfecto fantasma.

Asimismo suele evitar cualquier pregunta que fuera personal o tuviera que ver con el directa o indirectamente, sin importarle quien era el que preguntaba, pero era muy cortes y educado en ello, y muchas veces totalmente impredecible, pues podía dejar a la persona con la palabra en la boca o cualquier otra cosa totalmente aleatoria… A parte de todo esto, había otra cosa que les impresionaba tanto a ellos como a todo el mundo: no sacaba nada de su mochila, no anotaba ni prestaba atención a nada, pero sus notas estaban saliendo perfectas, lo cual está llamando mucho la atención de los superiores… Al igual que el hecho de que no tartamudeaba, siempre estaba seguro y no tenía dudas, al mismo tiempo no se podía apreciar ninguna clase de ego grande ni superioridad hacia otros, de hecho nada de las características de un engreído, o un avaricioso, nada de las cosas suelen desarrollar las personas muy talentosas o inteligentes no mucho después de estar rodeado de situaciones como está, y luego se convierten en seres detestables y muy egocéntricas…

A pesar de todo, los matones seguían metiéndose con él para la gran decepción de ellos, probablemente debido a que Tsuna no había demostrado ningún cambio en la parte física, al menos no delante de nadie en la escuela. Lastimosamente eso era lo de menos, ahora Tsuna no corría ni nada, para la gran frustración de toda su familia que sabía al respecto, y eso para nada impedía que no lo golpearan y le robaran… De hecho, él se dejaba que lo hicieran, generalmente con una cara de aburrimiento total y absoluta, pero si alguien si quiera intentaba hacerles algo a ellos… bueno, decir que Tsuna los dejaba de cabeza era quedarse realmente corto, no obstante, Tsuna no se movía a buscar nada para sí mismo, incluso si hacia lo imposible por conseguir cualquier cosa que necesitaban así no lo dijeran, no importaba si eran cosas insignificantes como un lápiz o una moneda… pero para sí mismo... estaba siendo muy descuidado, para decirlo suavemente.

También han estado observando que come muy poco durante las comidas, despacio y con elegancia, como si de la nada hubiera sido educado estrictamente para ello, les recordaba a un rey o algo de gran poder en las películas, y solo se habían dado cuenta porque no hablaba mucho, incluso menos que antes, lo cual les llamo mucho la atención y decidieron observarlo, tratando de no ser tan obvios, no querían molestarlo o levantar sospechas de lo que estaban haciendo, ¡menos ambas!… además, parecía ser totalmente inconsciente y natural, no parecía darse cuenta de ello, y si acaso lo hacía, no le daba mucha importancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo delgado en que se estaba convirtiendo por falta de comida, estaba poco a poco comiendo más… aunque no sabían la razón, les aliviaba saber eso…

Toda la semana se había levantado exactamente a las seis en punto de la mañana, ya ni si quiera ponía el despertador… y Reborn ya no podía leer su mente, pero eso solo lo sabía el mismo Reborn y nadie más.

_**Era miércoles, tomo su café y decidió despertar temprano por una vez a su alumno, eran las 6:45 a.m.… sin embargo, no vio a su inútil estudiante en ninguna parte de la casa, ¿qué se había hecho?, bueno no importa, es su problema si decide ir hoy o no a clase, de cualquier manera me divertiré… ¿qué demonios…?**_

_**\- Buenos días Reborn. - Saludo sin una pizca de malicia en su voz.**_

_**\- Tsu-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme aquí?**_

_**\- Ahí voy. - Contestó animado antes de desaparecer detrás de la despensa de la cocina…**_

_**Intento leerle la mente a ver si esto era una broma muy cruel, pero solo recibió silencio… **_

_**\- Ah, Reborn-san, Tsu-kun esta levantado desde antes que nosotros, ¿no es estupendo?**_

_**-… ¿Habrá tenido otra pesadilla?**_

_**Con eso, tomo su café, el choque fue muy grande… no oyó ni el despertador, un momento… el despertador está roto desde el lunes… y no vi uno nuevo hoy en día…**_

Y tristemente las sorpresas aún no acaban, ahora Tsuna caminaba y actúa un tanto formal y con elegancia, para nada torpe, parecía no darse cuenta de ello tan poco, ni de como algunas chicas lo miraban en la calle. En cierto modo era más sabio y más cuidadoso que antes, bastante secretista, como si tuviera miedo de algo… Abrazaba a su mama todos los días con mucho cariño, como si no la fuera a ver otra vez, y con los niños jugaba más y no se asustaba de las cosas que sacaba Lambo de su pelo esconde todo, lo único era que les faltaba ver era un excusado salir de allí… con todo lo que habían visto podían hacer una casa…

Y ante cualquier cosa que le daba miedo, ahora solo le pasa por un lado como si no existiera, eso incluía al Chihuahua que siempre lo perseguía, y ni siquiera cuando este lo mordió cambio de actitud, de hecho, fue totalmente inexpresivo… Tan poco se quejaba de nada, ni se negaba a cualquier cosa que Reborn le hacía hacer, de hecho, lo hacía rápido y sin titubear, no importa que tan cruel y despiadado fuera, eso también desconcertaba a Reborn, ya que no había ninguna otra cosa en su rostro que indiferencia en esos momentos, y eso le quitaba la diversión al asunto, y… no había odio o temor, no hablaba ni decía nada durante todo el trayecto, era como… si no tuviera ni voz ni voto en esos momentos, hacia lo que le dijeran y punto, y eso los incluía a ellos… todo a menos que fuera algo muy grave o muy importante… daba mucho miedo, era como una maquina sin alma… incluso Reborn tenía que tener cuidado, ya que incluso en su límite no decía nada y podría desmayarse en pleno ejercicio y hacerse daño gravemente… Si no tenía cuidado con eso, podría haber un daño permanente, no obstante eso no quería decir que era fácil darse cuenta de esos momentos si él no hablaba ni nada…

Por otra parte, el buscaba estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo, costaba mucho sacarlo y hacerlo salir con ellos a otro lugar, tan poco ya no proponía planes ni nada por el estilo como antes, ni siquiera espontáneos como era usual de todos ellos. Prefería encerrarse en su habitación cuando tenía la oportunidad… bloqueando todas las entradas que hubieran de inmediato, y se quedaba allí por mucho tiempo… no sabían exactamente que hacía en esos momentos, pero los niños decían que a veces eran despertados por sollozos en medio de la noche, por lo que, quizás, lloraba en esos momentos… pero, si así era, ¿por qué?, no tenía motivo aparente y vaya que los estaba volviendo locos todo esto...

Lo único que parecía tener la respuesta a la mayoría de sus preguntas era una imagen debajo de su cama, vieja y arrugada, deteriorada en los bordes y era casi irreconocible lo que allí se encontraba, encontrada por su madre en una de sus limpiezas, pero… nadie se atrevía a quitárselo, por su aspecto, perecía muy apegada a ella, además… quien sabe cómo reaccionara una vez que se dé cuenta que ya no está en su lugar… no creían que fuera bonito… y no querían arriesgarse, Tsuna podría ser lindo y tierno como un conejito a simple vista, pero por una razón su arma caja era un cachorro de león... y ya lo habían visto en batalla las suficientes veces como para saber que si la imagen era lo suficientemente valiosa para él, y se la quitaban... rondarían cabezas, queriendo o no, más aún si no había nadie como Reborn o Hibari para detenerlo si utilizaba su Hynper Dying Will Mode. No es que dudaran de su habilidad y fuerza, pero ellos no eran tan sanguinarios como para ir a toda potencia en su contra...

Hoy era el día en que lo sacarían de allí, costara lo que costara, si seguían así comenzarían a envidiar a esa imagen si no lo estaban haciendo ya, extrañaban a su amigo, y todos ya habían acordado que iba a hacer cada quien… La situación era lo suficientemente desesperada como para llegar a esto: colaborar entre sí sin ninguna clase de discusión, disputa o pelea... El plan era de corta duración, empezarían hoy y terminaría mañana, era un plan algo simple, solo para ver como lo tomaría y que haría, no podrían ser unos genios pero no eran tan tontos como para presionar mucho a Tsuna sin saber cómo reaccionaría… podría terminar mucho peor de lo que ya era, así que... mejor no arriesgarse.

Abrieron la puerta en silencio y se sorprendieron de que estuviera abierta, y no cerrada con cal y canto… Tsuna estaba en su cama, acostado mirando hacia el techo y acariciando a Natsu cariñosamente, quien se encontraba ronroneando en su estómago, completamente feliz y relajado, dormido o muy cerca de estarlo, no podían decir porque no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo, de hecho, era puro milagro que Tsuna aún no se había fijado en ellos con tanto silencio, cualquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia con el crujir de la puerta… Ahora, hablando de Natsu, esa era otra cosa que tenían que agregar a la lista de misterios: nadie sabe cuándo lo nombro así, Natsu, pero lo llamaba con ese nombre como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, ¡y solo llevaban pocas semanas de conocerse entre ellos!, para más misterio Natsu le correspondía igual, como un cachorro con su padre o un hermano… muy cariñoso con su amo, y muy protector también. Era algo incomparable e inexplicable al mismo tiempo, pero era algo que querían saber… al igual que como hizo para que Natsu se convirtiera en un anillo y saliera cuando quisiera, sin necesidad de ser llamado o algo parecido, pero su única respuesta al preguntarle fue:

_\- Todo a su debido tiempo… ustedes hallaran la respuesta así mismos cuando llegue el momento adecuado…_

Y a pesar de esa respuesta, aun querían saber cómo fue que logro tal cosa… Quizás, Tsuna tenía una muy buena razón para no decirles, si era así, no obtendrían la verdadera respuesta fácilmente, no importa que hicieran o cuanto quisieran, era una forma de protegerlos… en otras palabras: no decir lo que creía que podía hacerles daño y llevar la carga el solo… Lo odiaban, realmente lo odiaban que hiciera eso, pero no lo culpaban, a veces ellos hacían lo mismo, por lo que no podían quejarse, quisieran o no… Natsu maulló en la felicidad cuando Tsuna le rasco su oreja izquierda…

Como lo envidiaban, no les daba pena admitírselos a sí mismos, tenían grandes celos de ese cachorro… se veía tan feliz y tan cercano a su amigo como si se conocieran de toda su vida, además Natsu parecía saber que era lo que ocurría con su amigo… no importa cuanto lo negaban, querían estar en su lugar, querían saber que pasaba, y querían hacer feliz a Tsuna como lo estaba haciendo el… era el único que lo hacía sonreír de ese modo, incluso si era pequeña, no tenía ningún indicio de dolor ni tristeza… era feliz… más feliz que cuando estaba con ellos… y Natsu no se esforzaba mucho en obtenerla que digamos...

-… Te gusta esto, ¿eh? - murmuró Tsuna suavemente con una ligera sonrisa, más para sí que para su acompañante, rascándole la otra oreja del mismo modo.

\- Gao, gurrr… - ronroneo Natsu sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna estaba seguro de que si no tenía cuidado, comenzaría a babear... ahora que lo pensaba, ¿los felinos podían babear?, ¿y las armas cajas?, tal vez debería de preguntarle a Spanner... tal vez...

\- Me pregunto si… - suspiro profundamente, cambiando el tema. -… está bien quedarme aquí…

\- Gao, Gao Gao. - respondió de inmediato el cachorro, tratando de levantarse para que su amo viera la seriedad de su respuesta, pero falló horriblemente ante manos tan suaves que sabían dónde tocar.

\- Si… tienes razón, lo lamento… - Tsuna río ligeramente, un tanto divertido viendo a Natsu derretirse. Sus acompañantes aún no descubiertos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, ¿acaba de entender al cachorro o era su intuición?, ¿o solo acababa de asumir la respuesta?

\- Gao~ - cantó en voz alta.

Tsuna lo miró un momento antes de sonreír y reírse: - Jajaja, si, es verdad… - confirmó aun sonriendo divertido. -... eres muy listo...

Silencio cómodo, entre amo y mascota, pero para los aún no descubiertos fue todo lo contrario... sentían estaban invadiendo un momento privado… Gokudera trató lo mejor de sí para no comenzar a disculparse allí mismo o hacerle a su acompañante tragar alguna de sus bombas por hacerlo venir aquí y no tocar la puerta, ¡era la privacidad de Juuidame la que estaban invadiendo!, eso merecía un gran castigo... Sin percatarse de la pelea mental de Gokudera o del hecho de que estaba siendo observado por dos personas, Tsuna alzo una mano hacia el techo, quedando suspendido en el aire, y luego murmuro tristemente, al parecer solo para sí mismo:

\- A pesar de todo… yo ya… no puedo llegar a ellos…

Dejo la frase en el aire, pero parecía muy importante, Natsu no dijo nada, solo ronroneo tratando de consolar a su amo… Con esa respuesta, obviamente el cachorro sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando Tsuna, debía ser algo muy grave como para dejar a Tsuna tan deprimido y que Natsu no hiciera ningún comentario ni nada, excepto intentar consolarlo… Querían saber que ocurría, querían ayudar… tal vez deberían hacer que Spanner construyera una maquina traductora de leones, o pedirle una a Reborn, y secuestrar a ese cachorro de alguna manera y obligarlo a hablar... ¡no sabían que hacer!, y obligar a Tsuna a hablar...

_**-... ¡Sawada! - gritó por quinta vez el profesor de Inglés, ya bastante molesto.**_

_**-... ¿Qué? - murmullo el nombrado muy somnoliento, y aburrido... muy aburrido. **_

_**\- Dame un ejemplo de Present Perfect.**_

_**Tsuna miró lentamente a la pizarra... **__**""I have done what you told me to do", era la primera linea, abajo decía: "Present Perfect is formed using have/has plus a verb in past participle. The main structure is: subject + have/has + verb in past participle + complement"...**_

_**\- ¿Y bien Sawada? - presionó luego de casi tres minutos, Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo.**_

_**\- No quiero hacerlo, y no lo haré. - respondió simplemente. **_

_**\- Eso te costará-**_

_**\- Para lo que me importa... **_

_**Eso dejó al profesor totalmente molesto por el resto del día. No obstante, cuando regresaron al salón luego del receso para continuar con la hora que faltaba, se encontraron con algo que dejo a los estudiantes pálidos y a un profesor con un ánimo asesino, y eso fue:**_

_**"I remember when I was younger I used to try to please everybody I could, now, I have been doing what boredom tell me to do. Of course, if boredom could talk, I would be insane by now, it just feels like doing nothing and that's how it talks to me. No the best logic, I know.**_

_**By the way, have you been annoying all day for me?, how sad for you, I really haven't been paying attention to you, or anybody else today for the matter. So, could you stop for a while and let me be?, you had had enough, didn't you?, I might be bored, but you looked like a devil in the few minutes we had before the break.**_

_**Sincerely**__**, Sawada Tsunayoshi"**_

En cierto modo, si la complació: utilizó el Present Perfect, pero... no, no querían terminar con algo como eso, y Tsuna no pareció para nada afectado con la visita al Director ni las detenciones de toda la semana, de hecho, solo parecía bastante divertido por ello. Y para finalizar, el Director no pudo hacer nada más que darle una advertencia, había escrito bien y educadamente, un poco sincero, demasiado en realidad, pero no podían hacerle nada porque no había hecho nada fuera de las normas y había escrito perfectamente en Inglés, por no hablar de que pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona la que escribió eso... y si en verdad fue él, estarían castigando a uno que sabía muy bien del tópico, y habían peores estudiantes que de verdad merecían un castigo, al menos él sabía cómo salir ileso saliéndose con la suya... Lo mejor del caso fue que los días siguientes dio todas las respuestas correctas en un fluido Inglés, solo había que preguntarle cuando no estuviera muy dormido y con un poco de ánimo... algo que aprendió muy bien el profesor.

Incluso si Tsuna estuviera de buen humor, dudaban altamente que fuera a decirles, así que mejor no presionaban el tema... no vaya a hacerles algo como eso o se enojé, un Tsuna enojado no podía ser para nada bonito. A pesar de todas estas razones y más que no querían ni pensar, querían poder estar con él sin límites: sin tantos secretos ni una neblina en que hacer o decir… lo amaban como a un hermano, no querían que le pasara nada, pero… no podían hacer nada para evitarlo…

-… Tsuna… - murmuró sin pensar, obteniendo un pisotón de su acompañante.

La reacción fue inmediata, Tsuna se levantó demasiado rápido y se golpeó la cabeza muy duramente contra la litera superior… En ese momento, Yamamoto se sentía horrible, y se olvidó por completo del dolor de su pie, su intención no fue esa, fue solo un accidente, tan solo quería llamar su atención y sacarlo del estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraba, pero lo hizo sin pensar. Gokudera quería matar a su compañero por hacer tal cosa, sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero debía recordar que Tsuna ya no era el mismo y, por consiguiente, no tenían idea de cómo iba a reaccionar u actuar, además, ¿quién demonios no se asustaría al hacer eso luego de estar solo con su mascota por quien sabe cuánto tiempo?, era algo de esperarse que reaccionará, pero de qué forma nadie sabía… Incluso si Tsuna era el mismo básicamente, no era igual que antes, tan poco podrían predecir como reaccionaria, no lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo… debían recordar eso…

Natsu maulló preocupado antes de lamerle la mejilla, en un intento de distraerlo del dolor, y los miró de una forma que en lugar de ojos parecían dagas, obviamente diciéndoles que estaba muy enojado con ellos. Aún con sus intenciones de distraer a su amo, sus acciones no parecían ser capaces de lograr su objetivo con tal golpe, de hecho, Tsuna tenía la cara arrugada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados al igual que sus labios, en un fuerte intento de no dejar escapar el grito que subió por su garganta y quería salir a como dé lugar, mientras que sus manos sostenían la parte superior de su cabeza, que era la zona afectada, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se encogía en sí mismo intentando aminorar el dolor… Como si fuera algún encantó lanzado en ellos, aún podían oír el golpe sonando en sus oídos, dejándolos paralizados con la ayuda de la mirada mortal que les dirigía el cachorro. No obstante, aún con todas las ganas de hacerles daño a ellos dos, Natsu se obligó a no darles más atención, más preocupado que enojado ahora al ver que nada de lo que hacía surtía ningún efecto... Maulló lo más alto que pudo al mismo tiempo que lamia su rostro… buscando de alguna forma consolarlo…

-… Estoy bien… - se las arregló para decir con los dientes apretados, no necesitaba a un cachorro preocupado o en ánimo de hacer daño justo ahora. - ahgg, que golpe…

Natsu suspiro de alivio y procedió con su tarea más tranquilo, pero aun preocupado, después de ver sus ojos nuevamente, ya que Tsuna los había abierto con cautela mientras hablaba, y ahora le daba la mirada que claramente decía que dejará de llenarlo de saliva, la cual claramente ignoró… Tsuna quito una de sus manos con cuidado, debía de recuperarse rápido, tanto por evitar que Natsu lo siguiera llenando de saliva y que sus amigos "despertaran"... Tristemente, al verla quedaron helados, lo cual le llamó la atención a Tsuna, quién miró su mano antes de hacer lo que quería: empujar a Natsu de su cara... De todos los presentes, fue el único en mirar su mano cubierta de sangre con curiosidad en vez de horror… como si ya hubiera pasado por eso antes y no era un gran problema como ellos parecían ver, era incluso algo cómico: como si solo tuviera salsa de tomate en la mano y no sangre…

\- Con razón dolió tanto… - dijo para si en voz alta, quitó su otra mano en el proceso, su cabello comenzando a gotear ligeramente en la parte húmeda que tomó la sangre al bajar, no era mucha, pero igual era sangre.

Lo miraron con incredibilidad, ¿cómo podía actuar tan normal ante algo como esto?, ¡estaba herido!, ¿no debería estar llorando o gritando?, estaban seguro de que eso debía doler como un golpe de Hibari en cualquier parte del cuerpo... Tsuna solo arqueo una ceja, ¿qué?, eso era lo que quería decirles, esas miradas y caras lo estaban poniendo algo incómodo... pero no les hizo mucho caso, no tenía tiempo para tratar de entenderlos, ni quería hacerlo, así lo mejor era hacer caso omiso y listo. Con esa decisión, se agacho a tomar algo de la mesita de al lado… que resultó ser un pañuelo…

\- ¿Podrían traer agua? - Les pregunto antes de proceder a presionar el pañuelo contra la herida para detener el sangrado, el cuál no era mucho pero no quería ir a ningún lado por algo tan pequeño como esto...

Se mordió los labios y eso fue todo lo que hizo contra el dolor leve, mirándolos un tanto molesto, no le gustaba tener ojos fijos en el por mucho tiempo, menos de ésta manera… Luego de un tap hecho por los pies de Tsuna, ambos chicos despertaron de su aturdimiento, y se miraron antes de ir a buscar el objeto solicitado… Al volver, se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna los estaba esperando pacientemente, con calma a pesar de que se veía un poco molesto, aún presionando el pañuelo en su cabeza.

\- ¿Me lo das, por favor? - Tsuna trató de ser lo más amable posible, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia... no estaba haciendo nada inusual, ¿verdad?, por lo que recordaba él se hirió mucho en el pasado por las batallas o cualquier cosa por la que la familia terminará en discusión, y, por consiguiente, usualmente en peleas con él en medio. Esta herida era nada en comparación a las que obtuvo en esas ocasiones...

No esperaron otra repetición antes de darle el agua que pidió, y para su asombro, lo que hizo fue quitarse el pañuelo y humedecerlo en la parte aun limpia, para luego comenzar a limpiar el resto de la sangre pacientemente. Solo duro unos pocos minutos, no había mucha sangre que limpiar, era una lástima que ellos pensaron que quería agua para beber, pero igual era agua. Todo sucedió bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu, quién ahora estaba más concentrado en matarlos con la mirada… Por más que quisieran negarlo, esta era otra prueba: conociéndolo, estaría llorando y tal vez gritando del dolor de ese golpe tan horrible, vezo al menos habría gritado ante el golpe, pero él no derramo ni una lagrima por ello, de hecho ni siquiera estaba preocupado… o asustado, cualquiera ya estaría en un mar de lágrimas en este momento. Tsuna se había convertido en alguien verdaderamente fuerte, valiente y sabio… si hubiese llorado, gritado o algo así, no solo estarían preocupados y asustados, sino en completo pánico… era muy inteligente, evito que entraran en ese estado… sino ahora mismo ellos serían los consolados y lo hubieran herido de algún modo estúpido o algo parecido… incluso así, él era capaz de cuidarlos…

\- Ne… no me vuelvan a asustar así, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo políticamente, pero la mirada que les estaba dando decía: "si aprecian sus vidas no se atrevan a siquiera pensarlo"... era una mirada muy intimidante en una cara amable.

-… - ¿Que podían hacer aparte de asentir?

\- Oh vamos, miren, me encuentro bien, no pasó nada… - _Okey, tal vez me pase un poco... pero es que eso no se hace, al menos no que se den cuenta de que estás allí, además... yo no les di permiso de entrada, por lo que se... bueno, en cualquier caso no es bueno este silencio..._

\- Pero Tsuna… - se quejó de inmediato Yamamoto, pero Tsuna lo cortó rápidamente:

\- Ya paso, no hay que ponerse así por algo tan pequeño… - _Solo fue un poco de sangre, estaría más preocupado por Natsu, él los mordería si no supiera que no me gustaría que hiciera eso..._

-… - ¿Algo pequeño?, si eso era pequeño... ¿que era grande?, su incredulidad se notó, debido a:

\- ¿Qué?, no me miren así… ese golpe es muy pequeño comparado con todo lo que hemos pasado… este no es nada en realidad… - _A ver... ser golpeado y tiroteado diariamente por Reborn, a veces mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari-san, amenazado de posesión por Rodoku-san... los intentos de asesinato que suceden aleatoriamente, incluso ser atacado por cualquiera de la familia por cualquier o ninguna razón... y puedo seguir contando y contando... Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo, ¿no es así?..._

Aún así no pudieron evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, si bien era cierto que habían pasado cosas peores que eso, y el aún más al ser quien los protege y pelea las batallas más importantes, sin embargo... un golpe era un golpe, no importa desde donde se mire, igual hacía daño… igual producía dolor… Incluso si les decía eso para animarlos, no funcionaría del todo, no podían dejar pasar eso así como así, no cuando sabían que era para hacerlos sentir mejor… Natsu maulló suavemente antes de volverse en un anillo, un anillo dorado reluciente y perlado con su forma en el dedo de su amo, dejándolos solos para hacerle frente al problema… aunque Tsuna no parecía encontrar otro problema más que su pelo húmedo y caído, así que se estaba peinando con cuidado para que, cuando se secara, este no fuera un arbusto o algo así… Esto luego de haber limpiado la saliva de Natsu de su cara, algo que ellos no se dieron cuenta, distraídos por sus palabras y por la situación.

\- Así que... - comenzó, terminando de peinarse. - ¿necesitan algo? - Su respuesta fue una mirada fija y un tanto triste, durante un breve momento.

\- No cambies el tema Juudaime… ¿seguro estas bien?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - _¿Qué les pasa?, ¿desde cuándo importa si estoy bien o no?... oh cierto, este es el pasado, tonto de mí, aquí se preocupan por casi cualquier cosa, y a veces ni se preocupan por lo que hay que en verdad preocuparse... bastante entretenido, pero no estoy de humor para esto ahora... -_ me siento bien y no me duele mucho, así que dejen de preocuparse tanto, ¿quieren? - Sin realmente más opciones, solo les quedo decir:

-… Está bien entonces…

Extrañamente, Tsuna sonrió levemente, una sonrisa extraña, no era feliz o triste, no podían darle ninguna descripción, excepto tal vez: inexpresiva. Antes de que pudieran preguntar a que se debía eso o cualquier otra cosa, Tsuna habló suavemente:

-... Me sorprende que no hayas matado a Yamamoto Gokudera-kun... ni que no te estés disculpado por entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Automáticamente Gokudera recordó lo que debía de estar haciendo, pero Tsuna se le adelanto nuevamente:

\- No pasa nada, pero te agradecería que no le hicieras mucho daño a Yamamoto y no utilices ninguna bomba por favor... Más tarde podemos hacer una pijamada si así gustan, ya es tarde, así que les sugiero que escojan pronto... Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a darme un baño.

Con eso, Tsuna dejo la habitación... riéndose ligeramente detrás de la puerta al oír los gritos de un bombardero que no podía usar bombas, y de un beisbolista que no podía librarse o hacer entender a su compañero que también había sido idea suya entrar sin tocar... y evadiendo los golpes, fallando en calmar a su agresor. _Esto es lo que yo llamó diversión... al menos nadie morirá, quizás Yamamoto-san terminé con dolor de cabeza, pero así compartirá lo que siento, además... es muy entretenido de oír... lástima que tendré que pararlos en unos minutos..._

\- Creó que ya es suficiente, Gokudera-kun... - _10 minutos, me sorprende que no le duela la garganta. - En fin... ¿qué hacemos?, y no Gokudera-kun, no pasa nada así que no te disculpes. _

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juuidame! - _¿Ignoró lo que dije?, vaya... divertido y muy irritante al mismo tiempo... -_ ¡Debí de haber-

\- ¿Que van a hacer?, puedo ir a traer las almohadas y eso si se van a quedar... - Tsuna escondió una sonrisa irónica al ver a Gokudera deprimido por haber sido ignorado...

\- Yo me quedo Juuidame, ¡iré a buscar las almohadas y las cosas! - no termino de hablar cuando ya estaba afuera de la vista.

\- ¡Espera! - demasiado tarde. -... ¿Si quiera sabe en dónde están? - dijo para sí, curioso, ya sabría si lo sabía o no. - ¿Qué hay de ti Yamamoto?

La respuesta fue simple: - Solo déjame llamar a mi papá Tsuna, luego iré por las golosinas.

No obstante, salió de la habitación antes de que Tsuna pudiera abrir la boca...

-... ¿Si quiera sabe en donde mamá esconde los dulces? - pausa. - Oh bueno, no es mi problema si se pierden, solo espero que no hagan ni un alboroto ni un desastre... - Lo cuál era casi 100% seguro que sucedería... Tal vez debería de detenerlos o decirle a su mamá, cualquiera de esas acciones no ayudaría mucho, así que... naaahhhh, que se las arreglen solitos, no quería ser niñero...


	5. Capítulo 5

Para los que no saben Inglés y no hicieron trampa (lo tradujeron), aquí esta la traducción de lo que le escribió Tsuna al profesor:

**_"Recuerdo que cuando era más joven intentaba complacer a todos, ahora, he estado haciendo lo que el aburrimiento me dice. Por supuesto, si el aburrimiento pudiera hablar, estaría loco, simplemente se siente como no hacer nada y así es como él me habla. No es la mejor lógica, lo sé._**

**_ Aunque, ¿has pasado todo el día irritado por mí?, que triste por ti, realmente no te he estado prestando atención, a nadie, de hecho. Así que, ¿podrías detenerte un momento y dejarme ser?, has tenido suficiente, ¿verdad?, podre estar aburrido, pero tu parecías un demonio en los pocos minutos en los que hablamos antes del receso._**

**_ Sinceramente, Sawada Tsunayoshi"_**

Son personas muy honestas si cumplieron lo que dije arriba, los que saben Ingles también los felicito. La intención de no darles la traducción de inmediato fue para hacerlos sentir dentro del salón de clases en ese momento, ¿lo logré?, no sé, espero que me lo digan :)

Como disculpa por la tardanza, traje 2 capítulos está vez, espero que los disfruten.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 5

_**-… ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer Doctor? - oyó decir, más no logró reconocer la voz...**_

_**\- ¿Hacer?, ¿hacer?, discúlpenme que se los diga Vongolas, ya han hecho mucho… ¿quieren hacer más? - fue una voz femenina, y estaba llena de furia sanguinaria, probablemente alguien saldría herido más tarde...**_

_**"Eso suena como Lal-san, pero… ¿qué hace aquí?, si en verdad es ella, su voz ciertamente ha cambiado un poco… Un momento, ¿dijo Vongola?"**_

_**-… Lo sentimos… - Fue tan suave que si no estuviera tan acostumbrado al silencio, no lo habría oído, eso y qué estaba interesado... "¿Qué demonios está pasando?, estoy demasiado agotado como para abrir los ojos... lamentable, pero aceptable, de seguro tan poco veré nada sorprendente..."**_

_**\- No hay mucho que se pueda hacer por el… - "Vaya... qué serio, parece un robot... Un momento, ¿alguien se va a morir o qué?, esto se parece a la serie que Bianchi estaba viendo ayer en la televisión..." - es un milagro que sobreviviera, pero dudo demasiado que despierte… - "¿Milagro?, no me digas que está en coma también... ahora dirá que no hay nada que pueda hacer y se va a morir el pobre desdichado en cualquier momento..." - todo está en nuestra contra ahora, lo siento… - "Típico, probablemente estoy dormitando al lado de la televisión..."**_

_**Se oyeron unos pasos junto al sonido de una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse del mismo modo… todo quedo en silencio por un rato… "¿Y ahora qué?, no me digan que se quedaron mirando al pronto muerto y están en silencio por lástima o algo así... Es oficial, no me gustan las series de Bianchi..."**_

_**-… Seré sincera, no sé qué habrá ocurrido realmente, pero estoy decepcionada de todos ustedes, en especial de ti Tío Reborn… - era una voz suave, femenina, pero mortalmente triste y decepcionada. "¡¿Tío Reborn?!, eso significa que... Uni es la que acaba de hablar, pero..." - no creo que Tsuna mereciera nada de esto…**_

_**Tsuna quedó en blanco por unos segundos... "¡¿Entonces yo soy el pobre desdichado?!, ¡¿Qué clase de sueño es este?!... no es una pesadilla como lo usual, pero esto ciertamente no es uno lindo tan poco... ¿cómo es que uno se despierta sabiendo que está soñando?"**_

_**-…**_

_**-… Si esto era lo que querían lograr, los felicito, pues lo lograron… - suspiro tristemente. "¿Lograr que?, este sueño es muy confuso..." -… no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando el resto se entere… - "y muy raro... a nadie le importaría si me muero, estarían más felices de esa manera más bien..."**_

_**-…**_

_**-… Se lo merecen, no debieron de haber hecho tal cosa desde un principio… - Si Tsuna hubiese podido pestañear, lo hubiera hecho, pues: "¿Hacer qué?, ¿y que merecer?, estoy más confundido a cada segundo..." - ¿Acaso se les olvido que están en la mafia?, cosas horrendas suceden aquí… - Tsuna se atragantó mentalmente, "Incluso para un sueño, ¡nunca pensé oír eso de ella!, y de ese modo tan... escalofriante..."**_

_**-… Lo sabemos… - fue la respuesta sumisa.**_

_**-… Si Tsunayoshi-san por algún milagro llega a recuperarse, pasara a nuestras manos… - "¿Qué?" - lo saben, ¿no? - "¿Quién dice que me quiero recuperar?, ¿quién dice que pasare a manos de quién?, soy un monstruo, yo pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo..."**_

_**-… **_

_**-… N-No… - "Si tan solo pudiera moverme... no estarían hablando como si fuera una mascota... si tan solo..."**_

_**\- ¿Que fue eso?… - Dijo alguien, pero no logró decir quien, ni le importaba, no solo lo dejaron solo... ¿sino que también tomarían decisiones sobre el?, inaudito, tal vez hace un año o dos lo hubiera aceptado, ¡pero no ahora! - ¿quién hablo?**_

_**\- Ninguno de nosotros…**_

_**-… N-no… se-e... a-at-tre-e... v-van... - "O arremeteré en su contra, sueño o no... no importa cuánto me cueste..."**_

_**-… ¿Tsuna? - "Genial... ahora soy Tsuna otra vez... ¡despierta de una buena vez Sawada Tsunayoshi!"**_

_**Unos pocos segundos en silencio… **_

_**-… ¿Tsuna?… - preguntó otra voz distinta, un poco más ansiosa que la anterior. **_

Me desperté sintiéndome muy cálido por alguna razón, y muy molesto para anexar… _"Que sueño tan raro... solo voces, desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, solo oír... que frustrante, no quería oír nada de eso, puras mentiras... un sueño verdaderamente estúpido, ¡a eso prefiero las pesadillas!... _Bostezo y se estiró levemente, mirando al techo durante un rato, pensando en que haría ese día, a sabiendas de que probablemente haría lo mismo que los últimos días: pensar y recordar... _"¿Qué era incluso lo que había soñado?, vaya memoria la mía, ya ni me acuerdo... pero, ¿qué importancia tiene de todos modos?, hubiera preferido una pesadilla en lugar de eso, aunque ya no me acuerdo porque... Hubiera sido bonito soñar con algo suave y acogedor...", _Tsuna se estiró perezosamente, no quería levantarse, demasiado cómodo como para importarle que no debía actuar de ese modo, ni siquiera si era Sábado,_ "Hubiese sido genial soñar con una forma de romper, desintegrar o destruir completa o parcialmente el papeleo en el día en que lo vi por primera vez…"_, dudaba que se iba a olvidar de ese día de pesadilla algún día, llevaba años sin hacerlo, así que dudaba que lo haría pronto, eso y seguro tenía alguna clase trauma con el… Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la memoria apareciera en su mente...

_**Se acercó y abrió por primera vez la puerta de su oficina, con Reborn sentado en su hombro… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… ¡doce pilas de papel!, dos veces más alto que el cada una… sentía que iba a llorar…**_

_**\- ¿Tengo que hacer todo eso?**_

_**Una pistola en su sien le hizo saber que si… tuvo la tentación de llorar allí mismo y suplicar una muerte rápida, pero… no podía dejar a su familia sola, ¿quién la protegería después?, y su madre... ¿cómo lo tomaría?…**_

_**\- Esto es sola la entrada, aún hay doce pilas más al fondo Dame-Tsuna. Debes localizar los errores y asegurarte de que todo este cumplido al pie de la letra… y debes terminarlo todo hoy…**_

_**\- ¡¿QUEEEE?!**_

Ese fue el peor día de trabajo que tuvo… no fue muy bonito, pero agradecía continuamente la ayuda de Reborn-san… no fue golpeado, amenazado o algo similar… Sin embargo, eso fue justo tres días después de ese incidente, fue su primer día de ser enseñado de forma amable y comprensiva, como si fuera una persona normal… "_Reborn-san probablemente tuvo compasión de mí, o tal vez no, solo estaría siendo cuidadoso para evitar más problemas de lo que valía la pena..."_

O másprecisamente debido a lo que sucedió después, lo cual era incapaz de recordar, y por consiguiente no era una razón posible para él.. Según varias fuentes, después de aquel grito lloro y lloro como un niño pequeño al cual le quitaron injustamente un juguete en un castigo, algo muy lamentable para un adulto, por no decir a un jefe mafioso… incluso se le bajo la tensión y casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse, ni siquiera le importo cuando fue amenazado con dejar esa conducta con una pistola en la frente, de hecho, Reborn no termino la amenaza cuando ya había bateado a Leon al otro lado de la habitación en su desesperación, pero él no recordaba nada de eso, absolutamente nada, y no creía que hubiera podido hacer eso, incluso si hubiera estado borracho… Leon mordía a su amo cada vez que intentaba apuntarlo con el después de eso, pero solo cuando estaba trabajando, Tsuna solo creía que era porque León no quería interrumpirlo... algo bastante erróneo, pero nadie iba a decírselo.

Y no solamente fue el pobre Leon quien pago ese día, según lo que le contaron: golpeo y mando a volar a todo aquel se acercó, diciendo algo acerca de no querer ir al infierno, una reacción muy exagerada, pero incluso si hubiese sido real, ¿quién podría culparlo?... En lo siguiente Tsuna estaba un poco perplejo, pero casi todos los presentes en la mansión le decían prácticamente lo mismo: voló la mitad de la mansión con sus llamas, utilizando el X-burner antes de que pudieran ponerle una mano encima o hacerlo bajar del cielo, antes de perder el conocimiento por el estrés…

Siendo totalmente honesto, no les hubiera creído esa parte si no hubiera visto la mayor parte de la mansión hecha trizas y quemada varios días después, si no hubiera estado quemada como si alguien solo hubiera detonado una bomba, hubiera pensado en Hibari y Mokuro. Tal vez sea debido a eso que nadie lo dejaba solo con más de tres pilas de papel, y nunca tenía más de ocho en el día, y trataban, en especial las sirvientas, de entretenerlo un momento con alguna noticia o bocadillo... algo acerca de "el stress es malo para usted", no se atrevió a preguntar... No solo quedo en eso, pero a diferencia de lo anterior, esto fue un poco más permanente: las familias enemigas se alejaron un poco, no, eso es mentira, en todo caso, muy pocas familias tienen las agallas de ir a matarlo o molestarlo luego de eso, y los tratados se hicieron con menos complicaciones... no ayudó que los acontecimientos se esparcieron como pólvora y que Dino y Emma, a pesar de no haber presencio nada de eso, se rieron hasta decir basta diciendo que tenían que volar la mitad de la mansión como él para ser importantes, fuera del alcance de los oídos de Tsuna por supuesto. Tristemente, ese incidente trajo mucha más atención de la deseada, para bien o para mal, muchas alianzas fueron hechas poco después...

"_Bueno, al menos ese infierno de día nunca se repitió, ¡gracias a Dios!, no creía que pudiera soportar otro parecido… pero extraño mi papeleo, ¡no hay casi nada que hacer sin él!",_ y eso que en aquel entonces apenas tenía 18 años, justo un día después de haber aceptado formalmente su cargo y de haber ido a Italia… ¡Qué gran forma de celebrar su llegada!, si como no… más bien una pesadilla, pero conociendo a Reborn, eso era de esperarse… Tsuna suspiro y decidió pensar en otra cosa, no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo… no, no había, su reloj interno marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana, otra cosa más para agradecerle a su Hynper Intuición, su única amiga que tuvo desde que quedo solo… no podía vivir sin ella…

No solo sabía cuándo estaba o estaban en peligro o necesitaban hacer algo, sino otras pequeñas cosas… siempre le daba la máxima atención y prioridad desde hace unos años, quizás no estuviera viva ni nada, y solo podía avisar, pero era parte de él, y… siempre estaba en lo correcto, nunca se equivocaba, así no entendiera hasta que sucedían las cosas o deseará con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera en lo cierto. Además, por más extraño que sonará, la Hynper Intuición o era adaptable o evolucionaba según... ¿según qué?, no tenía ni idea, pero tendría que ver con su poseedor sin lugar a dudas, ya no necesita ni ver un calendario o un reloj... o tenía un muy buen sentido del tiempo, que sabía que no lo tenía, o era su Hynper Intuición, no tenía ninguna otra explicación. Últimamente le era imposible estar perdido o no saber qué era lo que estaba a su alrededor, por no hablar de saber cuándo demonios estaba siendo vigilado... tenía que ser su Hynper Intuición, aunque lo último no era nuevo, ha sido más usual y preciso, muchas veces podía decir quién o quiénes y desde donde. Era algo bueno, pero extraño, de seguro los entrenamientos de Reborn tendrían algo que ver, le enseñó cosas que hasta el día de hoy no quisiera saber y otras que han sido muy útiles…

Era cruel, pero incluso antes de todo eso ya era un monstro, esto solo eran aditivos que lo hacían más peligroso que antes… incluso si solo los usaba para pequeñas cosas o nada en lo absoluto, pues, ¿qué y para qué?, muchas veces lo mejor era solo observar... su Hyper Intuición había llegado a advertirle más de una vez que si seguía así, en su verdadera línea de tiempo, cosas malas pasarían, pero también que si forzaba a la familia Vongola o trataba de que todo volviera a ser como antes, también sucederían cosas malas pero en cierta manera lo empujaba a hacer algo... ¿Qué podía hacer y por qué?, era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido, era conocido como Dame-Tsuna por varias razones, y eso no iba a cambiar, incluso si ya no era un inútil, aún era un cobarde y un miedoso... incluso si pudiera cambiarlo todo, no lo haría, ¿para qué?, ellos estaban bien, muy bien sin él, y había sido su decisión... por algo que ellos habían hecho varias veces antes, ¿era una condición que él lo hiciera para ser un monstruo?, ¿incluso si lo hizo por ellos?, ya sea un sí o un no, no solo lo hecho estaba, sino que terminarían en lo mismo o en algo peor por cualquier otra cosa que no les gustará que hiciera... Estaba bien que estuvieran molestos, había rito una promesa... pero les había salvado la vida también... a que estuvieran muertos, estaba feliz con esto incluso si en verdad no sentía dicho sentimiento, ellos estaba buen y eso era todo lo que importaba... incluso si estaría solo durante el resto desde su vida, lo aceptaba, no podría durar mucho de todos modos, ¿verdad?, además, una vez que consiguiera a alguien que pueda tomar su lugar como Décimo Vongola… se iría sabiendo que los dejo en buenas manos, mucho mejores que las de él, de alguien que los amara y los cuidara, a alguien que… los mereciera… y si no lo lograba, al menos lo había intentado, se iría en paz en cualquiera de los casos... en cualquier posible caso...

Sin embargo, al parecer buscar a alguien más no era una tarea fácil, su anillo se había negado a cualquier candidato que el buscaba, un rechazo demasiado contundente para su gusto, si el anillo no aceptaba a nadie… no podría cambiar sus puestos, era un requisito esencial para tomar el liderazgo de Vongola, ser jefe de todos los jefes poder utilizar ese anillo… era realmente duro, no importa como los busco, nada dio resultado, y ahora no podía hacerlo más, ¿cierto?, Reborn lo mataría si lo intentaba en este tiempo… si se enteraba, claro, la pregunta era... ¿querría correr ese riesgo?, si bien es cierto que él era la última opción... debía de haber alguien más que él, en algún lugar, pero debía de haberlo, su Hynper Intuición nunca le había fallado, no lo haría con esto.

Y hablando de la Hynper Intuición... quizás no lo haya sabido en aquel entonces, pero su Hynper Intuición lo cuidaba desde que era un niño, siempre le decía cuando debía correr o que hacer si lo iban a golpear para aminorar el daño, a veces como evitarlo totalmente… estaba agradecido por ello, sin él no habría llegado a vivir hasta si quiera los diez años, y no habría conocido a su familia… tan poco habría sabido que hacer para protegerla, no solo le debía su vida entera, sino también a las de quienes protegía…

Siendo realistas, si no fuera por su Hyper Intuición estaría en una tumba en algún rincón del mundo, si es que tenía suerte y su cuerpo no fuera arrojado en algún lugar a la intemperie y sirviera de comida a los animales… incluso ahora, esa idea era tentadora, servir de alimento a algún animal era algo muy noble desde su perspectiva… al menos así sería útil en algo y, a la vez, ayudaría a alguien… Bueno, más tarde tendría tiempo de continuar con todo esto, pero ahora necesitaba alistarse y darse un buen baño, le hacía falta una y no tenía nada ni nadie que le impidiera quedarse allí por horas… y para hacerlo algo divertido: incluso si era sábado, siempre ocurría algo, además, no sería para nada bueno que su familia lo viera deprimido o algo peor que eso, ya había dado suficientes problemas por ello, y no quería verlos más preocupados de lo que ya estaban, más bien le extrañaba que su puerta aún estuviera intacta…

\- Arrib- ¿eh? -_ "¿Por qué no me podía levantar?, ¿o mover los brazos?",_ miró hacia abajo, y pensó con asombro: "_Vaya, no esperaba que se quedaran, no es que no lo quería ni nada, pero… ¿cómo voy salir de aquí ahora?, y otra cosa... ¡¿Cómo rayos terminaron en mi cama?!, ¿y sus colchas?"_

En pocas palabras, Tsuna se encontraba en medio de un abrazo doble, y si quería salir tendría que moverlos o despertarlos… Sin saber qué hacer, suspiró profundamente, en cualquiera de los dos casos terminaría despertándolos, queriendo o no… eran las 6:30, sería una larga espera… a menos que…

-… Yes, I did it!… - Susurro para sí mismo en voz baja cuando logro, finalmente, liberarse…

_"Aunque me tarde media hora en ello, bastante tiempo pero no importaba… ¡Soy libre!, ¡y aún están durmiendo a pierna suelta!",_ no le importaba en lo más mínimo que tuvo que hacer como una oruga todo el proceso, no importaba que sus músculos dolieran, y de que se estaba muriendo por gritar de frustración en varias ocasiones… ¡Era libre!, al fin podría darse su ducha tranquilo y luego ir abajo y comer un poco, y aliviar a algunas personas en el proceso… apenas y podía pasar la comida ahora, un gran avance para él, pero eso ya era otro tema para otro día, ahora: ¡a la ducha!…

Entró en la ducha y se quedó allí mucho tiempo, le encantaba el agua fría y no se molestaba con las horas… era muy relajante y lo despertaba sin ningún problema. Además… se identificaba con ella, era diferente a los demás y era muchas veces tan frío como el hielo, aunque por detrás de esa coraza congelada no era más que agua fría… cambiante y moldeable, pero inexplicable, incluso para sí misma… podía causar dolor, podía salvar vidas como podía destruirlas, dañaba como consentía, podía estar en cualquier lugar como no estarlo… algo parecido a lo que era: hacía daño a su familia cuando antes la consolaba, mataba tan fácilmente como perdonaba y nadie quería saber de él, por lo que estaba en cualquier lugar fuera de la vista cuando antes iba y venía a su antojo si nadie lo obligaba a salir a algún lugar…

Tal vez quizá no era muy parecido a tal belleza como era el agua, fría o no… ella era amada y temida al mismo tiempo, era una fuente vida como destructora de ella… el solo era temido y no era ni bello ni hermoso, tan solo era una mera criatura hecha para matar, en pocas palabras: un monstro… un monstro que no quería ser lo que era, pero no tenía otra opción que serlo, ya no podía cambiar nada, pero a cambio su familia estaba bien…

_\- ¡Por favor!, vuelve con nosotros…_

_\- ¡Lo sentimos!_

_\- ¡Perdónanos!; ¡nunca quisimos hacerte esto!…_

_-… No te vayas por favor… te necesitamos… no sabes cuánto…_

\- Are? - sin querer preguntó en voz alta, abriendo los ojos y mirando levemente hacía los lados, atento, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar...

_"¿Que rayos fue eso?… Genial, perfectamente genial, lo que me faltaba… estoy escuchando voces imaginarias o estoy alucinando, o ambas… me estoy volviendo loco, ¿no es así?, escuchar voces es el primer signo de locura, ¿no?... La mafia me debe de haber tostado el cerebro finalmente… ahora tengo que tener cuidado si no quiero ver cosas que no existen y luego ir a un manicomio… Tengo suficiente con haber tenido que ir a tres, tan solo para ver a los prisioneros locos de atar… incluso Vendicare no es tan malo como eso… Será mejor que me vista y salga de aquí antes que también me enferme y me obliguen a quedarme en cama, lo cual no estaría mal si no me acompañan y dejan de hacer accidentes que al final siempre terminan conmigo como rector y víctima y quedar aun peor…"_

\- No muchas gracias… - dijo algo molesto y temeroso, el no tomaría para nada bien tanta atención sin volverse loco y hacer algo de lo que de seguro se arrepentiría más tarde.

Se despertó sintiendo que algo faltaba, pero no le presto mucha atención antes de bostezar ruidosamente y estirarse con fuerza, despertando a su compañero con una patada en el proceso, recibiendo una mirada molesta a cambio, se miraron entre si antes de darse cuenta que era lo que faltaba, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos antes de comenzará buscar por todo el lugar… y gritarme en el proceso...

_**\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! - Yamamoto se detuvo, y sonrió estúpidamente. **_

_**\- No hagas tanto ruido o despertarás a Tsuna... - mejor se apuraba o usaría los fuegos artificiales... si quería amenazar, ¿por qué utilizaba fuegos artificiales de todas las cosas?, si, era peligro si no se usaban bien pero... era un pico estúpido en su opinión, daba incluso risa. - Hace frío y la cama de Tsuna es grande... además, no creo que se molesté y no quiero despertarlo para preguntarle... - Podía imaginarlo muy bien: un Tsuna medio dormido y molesto, gruñendo un si mientras le daba una mirada somnolienta y que lo llamaba tonto, antes de acostarse y seguir durmiendo como si nada.**_

_**\- Idiota... ¡no asumas nada que no sabes! - Sudo frío, debió de haberse esperado algo como eso...**_

_**\- No me puedes decir que no te estás congelando... - continuó antes de que negará lo dicho. - ¿Quieres despertarlo y preguntarle?, tu sabes cómo es Tsuna, no creo que nos diga que no, si nos acomodamos bien y no lo despertamos no creo que tengamos problemas... eso y... - era hora de la tarjeta ganadora. - ¿Te acuerdas de como Tsuna despierta en clase si está cansado?, yo no quiero que me coma la cabeza para luego decir: claro, y seguir durmiendo como si nada... - Gokudera cerró la boca, tenía un punto, él tan poco quería ver a su jefe de ese modo... si estaba muy dormido, los mataría solo con la mirada antes de dormirse como si nada de nuevo...**_

_**\- Pero-**_

_**\- Hasta mañana Gokudera~ - Sin darle ninguna oportunidad, se metió en la cama antes de comenzar con una muy posible discusión... tenía sueño, y no era tan tonto como para querer despertar a un casi seguramente cansado Tsuna...**_

Al parecer, Gokudera también había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, pero rayos... ¿dónde estaba Tsuna?, no se oía nada y no estaba allí... _Y hablando del Diablo..._, pensó divertido al oír pasos muy cercanos.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?, son las 7:35… - Tsuna se detuvo al verlos, pero continuó como si nada - ¿están despiertos?, lamento haberlos despertado tan temprano… - oyeron decir justo detrás de ellos, haciendo reír a Yamamoto y a Gokudera comenzar sus disculpas...

No es que estaba llamando a Tsuna Diablo, simplemente era el pensamiento perfecto para la ocasión, y lo del Rey de Roma no le gustaba, una pequeña broma mental no hace daño, ¿o sí?, esperaba que no...

Tsuna salió del baño algo apresurado y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, curioso debido al ruido que sonaba como si alguien estuviera desvalijando algo muy grande… La curiosidad fue lo que más gano, porque ¿quién querría algo de su casa cuando no había nada valioso que robar?, y si acaso lo había, este no valía la pena tanto alboroto… y más si lo iban a descubrir por ello, sin contar de que en esta casa casi todo el mundo entraba… Todo solo para descubrir que sus amigos estaban despiertos y buscando algo como si fuera el fin del mundo…

\- Nos despertamos solos, no te preocupes por ello… - tranquilizó Yamamoto omitiendo que Gokudera había sido despertado por él y no por sí solo, luego preguntó perplejo: - ¿por qué estás en toalla?

\- Estaba dándome un baño… - "_¿No es obvio?, ¿para qué otra cosa voy a usar toalla?"_, pero por fuera permaneció neutral. - si quieren pueden darse uno, creo que tengo ropa de su tamaño… - comenzó a revisar el armario y encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba. - si no les molesta me voy a vestir, tengan.

Se sintieron aún más avergonzados de lo que debieron al recibir el conjunto de ropa ya previamente preparado, como si hubiera sabido que algo así podría suceder… de paso tenían estilo y un gusto parecido al de ellos, muy sofisticado en su humilde opinión… de resto era perfecto, ¿cuándo había conseguido todo esto?, los conocía muy bien si sabía qué clase de vestuario les gustaba... Tsuna ignoró por completo las gracias y alabanzas de Gokudera, si Yamamoto no estuviera tan sorprendido de seguro solo se hubiera reído y decir gracias, pero... solo una pregunta impedía que lo hiciera: ¿cómo sabía sus tallas?, Gokudera y él era más o menos parecidos en contextura pero diferentes en altura... y Tsuna era aún más bajo... así que, ¿cómo lo sabía?, ¿habló con las chicas o algo así?, eso era... Iba a preguntarle pero fue cortado completamente al ver a Tsuna a medio camino de vestirse, era una ropa sencilla en comparación con las que les había dado… bueno, al menos no era tan avergonzado como para esconderse o asegurarse de que no lo vieran mientras se estaba cambiando, aunque quizás era solo por permitirles usar el baño o tal vez pensaba que la sorpresa que les acaba de dar le daría el tiempo para hacerlo sin que lo vieran… sea cual sea la razón, ya lo habían visto de todos modos... a medio camino, y no era nada que no hubiesen visto antes, de seguro ya estaba medio vestido antes de llegar aquí...

\- Hm, listo… - murmuró para sí pasando el último botón. - los espero abajo…

Con eso los dejo a su suerte, no queriendo ver la pelea que pronto surgiría entre ambos con respecto al baño, tan solo esperaba y no volvieran su cuarto aún más desastroso que antes… suspiró y luego tomo un trago de café, antes de pensar en que debería hacer para comer, era más que obvio que se iban a quedar, estaba casi seguro de que lo llevarían a algún lado… o no hubieran aparecido de la nada ayer... pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, toda la familia tenía la costumbre de aparecer de la nada y en cualquier momento como si fuera magia... _"Tal vez debería preguntarles como le hacen para hacer eso, así quizás pueda hacerlo también... a ver si les puedo dar a probar su propia medicina, sería realmente divertido... Espera un momento, creo que puedo hacerlo solo... con la ayuda de Natsu..."_

Así lo quisiera o no siempre lo hacían, aunque la verdad era que no quería ir a ningún lado, pero conociéndolos no tomarían eso en cuenta antes de sacarlo o arrastrarlo a algún lugar o para hacer cualquier cosa, lo sabía de antemano… tan poco los culpaba por hacerlo, deben de estar sumamente preocupados y confusos por él, pero no lo podía evitar… nunca podría ser como era antes, ni si quiera fingido, además tarde o temprano notarían la gran diferencia entre su Tsuna y un monstro… descubrirían la verdad…

Pero los complacería, a ambos tiempos, moriría y ya no tendrían que preocuparse de una amenaza como el… su Tsuna los mantendría a salvo con ayuda de lo que le estaba dando, lo cual no sería mucho, pero sería suficiente para hacer una gran diferencia en estas futuras batallas que enfrentarían, batallas que podrían destruirlo todo… tan solo esperaba y fuera suficiente, y… lo correcto… no es como si pudiera decir: Espejito, espejito, ¿puedes decirme cómo será el futuro si hago esto?

\- Oí, Tsuna-

Escupió su café, ¿tan rápido?… no debía ser posible, no había terminado nada, y no podría fingir que ya había comido… "_Oh Dios, ayúdame, yo no quiero hacer esto tan temprano..." _se sintió especialmente nervioso al sentirlos atrás detrás de él, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver lo que hacía… Miró de reojo su café, así como él, nunca sería el mismo si no lograba salir de esta...

\- Se ve delicioso… - Olía y se veía muy bien... lástima que no podía meter mano, si Gokudera no comenzaba un alboroto, Tsuna de seguro lo golpearía ya sea con la salten o el cuchillo si era como su madre, lo que tomará primero...

\- ¿Qué haces Juudaime? - Gokudera puso también su granito de arena.

Suspiro y se preguntó brevemente si debería contestarles, debatiendo sus reacciones en su mente… no debía ser muy malo, ¿verdad?, mientras no reaccionaran de forma exagerada… Sería mejor mentirles, pero no sería adecuado y Reborn lo castigaría duramente por esconder algo así y mentir delante de sus guardianes… y como si eso no bastara, lo haría confesar y todo se convertiría en una santa cadena que nunca terminaría ni se olvidaría… Lo mejor (para su bienestar) seria cortarlo de tajo y listo, sino habría mucho dolor y sufrimiento para todos, y no quería ser el causante de ello… Un momento... tenía la idea perfecta para acabar con todo sin revelar la verdad… _"Jejejeje... gracias ingenuidad de los guardianes de la familia Vongola..."_

\- Solo estoy cocinando algo que mamá dejo en la nevera… - Mintió tranquilamente, bailando en su cabeza un poco... _"¡Toma esa Reborn-san!"_

\- ¿Nana-san? - preguntaron un tanto confundidos... ¿desde cuándo ella dejaba comida a medio preparar?

\- Aja… - dijo antes de darles la mira... la mira de: "Si no sales de aquí en los próximos 5 segundos serás la próxima cosa que haré en está salten."

Con eso se sentaron en el comedor y lo dejaron terminar en paz… "_¡Funciono!, muchas gracias Dios Santo… ni si quiera Reborn-san podrá hacerme hablar ahora, además… todos son unos mentirosos cuando estaban de frente conmigo... Se lo merecen~", _les llevo los platos de comida y sentó en la sala, seguramente esos panqueques no durarían mucho… conociéndolos… hm, no sería una sorpresa si pedían más, si les gustaba podrían comer una tonelada… Suspiro y se cambió, si su Hynper Intuición no se equivocaba, _lo cual era imposible al menos que fuera mal interpretado, _no tendría mucho tiempo antes que-

\- Hey Tsuna… ¿estás listo para salir? - oyó llamar desde el comedor.

"... _Fuera demasiado tarde… no tengo escapatoria, ¿verdad?…"_

\- Por cierto… la comida estaba muy buena, hay que felicitar a tu madre, se lució en verdad.

\- ¡La madre de Juudaime es la mejor!

Poco sabían ellos que Tsuna era el verdadero autor de la obra, y poco sabían ellos que a él poco le importaba sus cumplidos, había aprendido a no tomar en cuenta las palabras más que las acciones... Los platos estaban vacíos, eso era prueba suficiente de que les gusto o tenían hambre, hecho algo más... en cualquier caso, no se molestaría, a él solo le importaba que estuvieran bien y felices.


	6. Capítulo 6

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 6

"_Me siento tan muerto… como quisiera estarlo justo en este momento…"_

\- ¡Tsuna por aquí!, ¡vamos a ese! - Yamamoto gritó para llamar su atención de nuevo...

Suspiro antes de correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos, _"¿Desde cuándo son niños?, mejor aún, ¿por qué me siento como una niñera?... me siento jalado de un lado a otro como un peluche también... este no es mi día...", _al menos habían escogido un juego de carreras esta vez… pero tan poco eso quería decir que quería jugar también en eso, era muy surrealista… Después de haber tenido que conducir sin siquiera tener una licencia en medio de una persecución en su contra, con tiros, espadas y cualquier otro objetivo amenazante junto a los que trataban de interceptarlo... No mentiría, manejar un carro era algo emocionante, pero era aún más emocionante estar en el cielo, y más seguro si volaba por su propia cuenta, era una lástima que no podía recordar la última vez que surcó los cielos... De seguro trataría de volar de un momento a otro ahora que si podía, solo tenía que asegurarse de no ser descubierto muy pronto al hacerlo, si iba a sufrir por un atrevimiento así, haría que valiera la pena.

Lo que tenía enfrente ya no representaba ningún reto en lo absoluto en su mente, de hecho, ni siquiera le parecía emocionante o divertido, pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pensó que algo era divertido o emocionante para hacer?, si bien era cierto que le parecía muy divertido varias cosas desde que llegó a este tiempo, ninguna lo había involucrado directa, a sabiendas, y voluntariamente con tal de complacer a otros… Tal vez quizá era solo el quien se había convertido en un aguafiestas y en un ser que no tenía tiempo para nada excepto para trabajar y no molestar a nadie, por lo que estos pequeños lujos ni si quiera pasaban por su cabeza, o quizás era debido a que ya no era un niño más… Salió de sus pensamientos al ser jalado suavemente hacia el interior de la pista de carreras…

\- ¡Idiota!, ¡no molestes a Juudaime o te volare en pedazos! - Gritó antes de girarse para ver a Tsuna, y con un giro de 180 grados preguntó amablemente y con preocupación: - ¿Te encuentras bien Juudaime?

\- Ma Ma, solo lo moví... - Eso era todo lo que había hecho... no había molestado a nadie, pero había tanta gente y Tsuna se estaba tomando su tiempo dulce...

\- ¡Lo estabas molestando idiota! - Yamamoto sudo frio, entonces, ¿cómo sería si no hubiera hecho nada y por cualquier casualidad perdían a Tsuna?

\- ¿Te sientes bien Tsuna? - Hablando de él, parecía una estatua con un aspecto bastante perdido...

\- Che... Juudaime es el mejor, por supuesto que está bien. - Dijo como cuestión de hecho, por una vez, Yamamoto decidió no darle más leña al fuego...

Inadvertidamente, o tal vez no, para ellos, Tsuna ni siquiera había registrado ninguna de sus palabras, demasiado ensimismado para ser capaz de eso... _"No dolió nada... ¿por qué?, nadie me ha tocado si no es para hacerme daño... en especial de este modo... en todo caso, esto se siente raro... ¿por qué?, no entiendo... ¿debería estar feliz?, ¿molesto?, ¿debería permitirlo?, ¿o apartarme?... no sé..." _Nadie había tomado su mano de forma amigable, de hecho, ni si quiera había sido tocado en lo absoluto a menos que fuera en combate o estuvieran muy molestos con él, nada amigable por cierto… ¿Era normal estar sorprendido, alterado e incluso confundido por esto?, no lo sabía ni tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer... Era una sensación ajena, extraña, pero no era mala, así que no sabía cómo tomarla... Al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirar las manos entrelazadas entre el miedo y la vergüenza, miedo por no saber que esperar y vergüenza por no saber qué hacer, entre otras más… Se sentía tan perdido entre sus emociones en pleno conflicto que no se dio cuenta del miedo y la preocupación que estaba provocando a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban de frente a él y tomando sus hombros… lo sacudieron fuertemente para ver si salía de ese estado tan… extraño…

\- Lo siento, yo… - _"No soy un sonajero... ¿qué les pasa?, no he-ahhh... oppsss" _\- me sorprendieron… - _"Entre otras cosas, pero las mentiras piadosas no matan... que yo sepa de todos modos."_

-…

Disimuladamente se separó de ellos, deshaciendo el agarre, mas asustado por lo sucedido que por cualquiera de ellos…

-… Lo siento mucho… - ¿Que más podía decir?, ¿algo como: disculpa, pero es que nadie me ha tomado la mano en años sin querer matarme en el proceso?, no, no era una buena idea...

\- N-no, está bien, no te preocupes por ello… - comenzó, ¿que se suponía que debía decir?, ¡no sabía ni que había pasado!

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juudaime!, ¡debí de haber detenido a este idiota de invadir su espacio personal! - Tsuna pestañeo... _"¿invadir que?"_ \- ¡Permítame cometer-ouch...

Silencio incómodo… había metido la pata… de nuevo… pero ciertamente se sentía bien una de ellas. Yamamoto sólo sonrió nerviosamente mientras Gokudera saltaba en un pie mientras sostenía el otro, Tsuna sonriendo inocentemente, tan inocente que parecía angelicalmente demoníaco... sabía que no tenía mucho sentido, pero era tan inocente que lucía como un ángel, y a la vez tan inocente que parecía un pequeño demonio en la actitud linda de: "no he hecho nada y no puedes acusarme", una combinación algo aterradora... A sabiendas de que había hecho algo que no era común para el Tsuna de ese tiempo, dio la media vuelta con toda la intensión de marcharse de ese lugar, no quería responder nada... llámenlo cobarde, pero no quería enfrentarse al montón de preguntas que podrían surgir, ni a ningún comentario al respecto... aun así, un pisotón no era suficiente castigo para Gokudera, ¿suicidarse?, claro que no, no lo había hecho él y... ¿iba a dejar que otro lo hiciera?, ¿y por una razón tan estúpida?, ¡por supuesto que no!, para eso lo mataba el mismo... No obstante, antes de que pudiera dar el segundo paso, fue detenido de la misma forma que antes… trago saliva con miedo, intentando parecer normal… _"Nada va a pasar, nada va a pasar, nada va a pasar..."_, junto con esa mantra, realmente lo que quería era abrir un hueco y meterse allí o salir volando... pero no podía hacer ninguna, que cruel.

\- ¿A dónde vas?, ¿no vas a jugar con nosotros?, ¡ya vamos a llegar! - Eso calmó a Tsuna un poco, pero el final lo hizo querer llorar... si iba a jugar en un carrito... ¿por lo menos este no podía ir a 300 kilómetros por hora?, a la velocidad que de seguro tendrían los carritos le saldrían canas antes de acabar...

\- Yo… - "_¿cómo salir de esto educadamente?, un momento... ¿desde cuándo lo educado funciona con alguno de la familia cuando están decididos por algo?" - _ simplemente puedo verlos desde las gradas… - Mentira no era, ¿qué más podría hacer?, no era exactamente que podía irse lejos... sin que destruyeran la ciudad entera buscándolo por supuesto.

-¡Tonterías!, vamos y diviértete un rato. - dijo alegremente antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y prácticamente arrastrarlo a la cola, ignorando al pobre Gokudera aún en gran dolor gracias al pisotón que Tsuna amablemente le había dado. Ciertamente Yamamoto tenía la suerte de su lado en ese momento, si Tsuna hubiera estado con la guardia baja cuando paso el brazo por sus hombros... en el caso más positivo: estaría felizmente inconsciente.

Al final, siempre le toco elegir un carrito y jugar en contra de ellos dos, de alguna manera Gokudera se había recuperado y "olvidado" lo sucedido para diversión de Tsuna, Yamamoto ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pisotón. ¿Por qué solo ellos dos?, bueno, la respuesta era bastante simple y rara: los otros competidores estaban tan ocupados en sus cosas que no se fijaron en que ellos estaban en los puestos delanteros, siendo el primer lugar entre Yamamoto-san y Gokudera-san… pues no dejaban de pelear entre sí por ese puesto, se podría decir que es un empate… Tsuna sonrió ligeramente antes de acelerar un poco más, no podía quedarse atrás, pero él estaba seguro de que caminando iría más rápido de lo que iba justo ahora… Luego de unos minutos, Tsuna sintió su Hynper Intuición volverse loca por así decirlo, y en consecuencia miró a todos lados sin verse paranoico... "_¿Y los demás participantes?, ¿hicieron magia y desaparecieron?, uhgg, tonto de mi... algo pasó, pero, ¿qué?... aunque esto explica la falta de ruido..."_

Un sonido de cauchos a plena velocidad llamo su atención de inmediato y solo pudo suspirar de irritación, apretó el acelerador a fondo y miro brevemente hacia atrás… Bufo ligeramente en diversión, era un carrito lleno de armas completamente cargadas sin piloto aparente, las cuales consistían en metralletas y sierras eléctricas… "T_ípico, que aburrimiento... ¿dónde está Reborn-san?, él puede hacer algo mucho más divertido que esto en menos de 2 minutos"_… Era algo totalmente triste que nadie se había dado cuenta aún, debido a la poca interacción que habían tenido con Tsuna, por no hablar del poco tiempo, pero Tsuna era muy peligroso, tal como un tornado o una avalancha, si se daba una combinación específica: irritación y aburrimiento, mientras más tiempo esa combinación existiera, peor para los que serían receptores del daño que Tsuna provocaría... Lo más triste del caso es que en ese estado, a Tsuna no le importaba y le era totalmente indiferente la situación, de hecho, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que tan peligroso era en esos momentos. ¿Tal vez cortesía de Reborn?, quién sabe, pero lo cierto era que Tsuna había adquirido gustos extraños gracias a los métodos espartanos impartidos por él.

Giro perezosamente para esquivar las balas de la metralleta, y vio brevemente que sus amigos se estaban devolviendo con prisa… probablemente oyeron el inicio del torrente sin fin de disparos y vinieron a ayudarlo… Lastimosamente, solo le estaban dando más problemas y no lo sabían… Pensó en que podía hacer para acabar con todo esto antes de que les pasara algo por su culpa, ignorando totalmente las balas que pasaban zumbando muy cerca de él, no tenía mucho tiempo para esto… Con un encogimiento leve de hombros, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, giro el carro en 360° y salto, _"Totalmente increíble, un carro con mucho más peso y de la misma marca corre más rápido que él mío... casi tres veces más rápido... Está pidiendo a gritos que lo vuelva trizas...". _Cayo con la gracia de un gato y la elegancia de un tigre, sin ninguna herida, el carro que había estado usando no tuvo tanta suerte y exploto al ser golpeado en el motor, produciendo una hermosa explosión y tanto humo que no podría ver a nadie del otro lado ni aunque tuviera binoculares… Sonrió un poco en su pequeña victoria antes de simplemente poner las manos cerca de las uniones de las armas y fundirlas con sus llamas rápidamente, sin darles tiempo de hacerlo una obra de arte hecho de balas y cortes de color rojo sangre, para luego pisar con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en el freno, todo termino en cuestión de segundos… Y solo porque Tsuna tenía el respeto suficiente como para no simplemente lanzar un X-burner o un Cero Ice Punch... aunque la verdad lo que quería era simplemente eliminarlo del mapa con un X-burner, que no quedara absolutamente nada del estúpido carro...

Se bajó del carrito con un suspiro…_ "Es más obvio que todo esto fue un ataque planeado en __mi contra,_ _y que estoy siendo vigilado desde lejos… No esperaba que estos ataques comenzarán tan pronto, será mejor que no baje la guardia ahora… a mí no me pasara nada, pero no permitiré que nadie en mi familia sea herido por ellos… Los mataría si medio le hacen un rasguño a cualquiera de ellos, eso es seguro… No los mató ahora para no arruinar las cosas para Tsunayoshi-sama... como quisiera simplemente matarlos..."_

\- ¡Tsuna-

\- ¡Estoy bien! - _"Rayos... no estoy de humor para esto, se cuidarme solo, muchas gracias..." -_ No me paso nada… - Comentó perezosamente, algo que o ignoraron o no se dieron cuenta.

\- Nos diste un buen susto Juudaime… - Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en absoluta admiración. - ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?, ¡fue genial!, ¡como era de esperarse de usted Juudaime! - En cualquier otro momento, Tsuna se hubiera sentido muy incómodo ante este despliegue, era una lástima que no era cualquier otro momento el que estaban viviendo ahora...

-… ¿Eso?, ah… no se… - _"No es nada del otro mundo... cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho... " - _¿Hynper Intuición? - El tono que utilizó hizo a ambos chicos estremecerse, era demasiado... ¿cómo decirlo?... desinteresado, y con cierta molestia...

Presintiendo que obtendrían respuestas similares si preguntaban más, dejaron el tema, y comenzaron su camino a la salida… Para ser honesto consigo mismo, era una gran mentira lo que les acaba de decir, si bien era cierto que su Hynper Intuición le permitía muchas veces saber qué hacer, no le daba las respuestas en la cara, él tenía que manejarlo por sí mismo, pensar, deducir... así que eso lo tuvo que aprender por sí mismo, a través de la experiencia mayormente… ¿Y quién no lo haría cuando intentaban matar o secuestrar casi todo el tiempo que salía de la mansión?, eso, claro, si no tenían el valor de entrar en la misma mansión… el descaro más bien, considerando toda la protección que poseía ese lugar. No era tonto, sabía que solo buscaban su título y quizás alguna información o los bienes de Vongola, y para hacerlo tendrían que matarlo o forzarlo a hacer x cosa... En cualquiera, seguramente era un hombre muerto, de él en si no hay nada que nadie quiera, ni siquiera su poder, no lo habían hecho antes, no lo harían ahora… Mas nunca dudaban en deshacerse de todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino y objetivo, sea cual sea, ya ni se molestaba en averiguarlo, solo hacía con ellos lo que se le daba mejor: acorralar y matar, aunque la última solo lo hacía a la tercera vez de verlos... no era tan insensible como desearía.

\- ¡Lo sentimos mucho Señor!, el carro se salió de control y- ¿se encuentran bien? - Tsuna pestañeo antes de mirar a la persona, molestia mostrándose de inmediato, pero luego convirtiéndose en satisfacción...

\- Si, estamos bien, pero más bien ustedes me tendrán que disculparme a mi… - _"¿Dónde estabas cuando ese carrito apareció?, bueno, perderás el carrito como castigo... ahora, solo tengo que parecer inocente..."_

Se rasco nervioso el pelo detrás del cuello y dio una leve sonrisa, los presentes solo lo miraron sin entender por un momento hasta que oyeron una explosión... detrás de él término de explotar el carro que se había salido de control… Tristemente para Tsuna, su pequeña venganza pasó al olvido y solo pudo sentirse avergonzado e, interiormente muy deprimido, al recibir la mirada asombrada de todos como si fuera una especie de monstruo… Lo cual, así no lo supieran, era verdad, él era un monstro… pero aun así tomo toda su fuerza para dar una pequeña sonrisa y disculparse lo mejor que pudo antes de salir corriendo de allí… No podía seguir estando allí recibiendo esas miradas… simplemente no podía…

\- Lo siento mucho… - murmuró suavemente.

Se inclinó hacia delante en señal de respeto junto con su disculpa, lo siguiente que hizo sorprendió a todos al máximo: salió corriendo… prácticamente volando, incluso camino directo a la pared sorprendemente alta, haciéndoles creer que iba a estrellarse a propósito, pero en cambio camino sobre ella como si hubiera cambiado la gravedad a su favor… Desapareció de la vista antes de que pudieran reaccionar del choque… bueno, del primer choque: el del carro que exploto, apenas iban saliendo de esa sorpresa y no habían procesado del todo lo ocurrido… Sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron, Tsuna estaba fuera del radar…

\- ¡Juudaime/Tsuna! - A pesar del grito, sabían que él no les respondería así lo hubiera escuchado, lo cual era altamente dudable...

-… Ese tipo… - comenzó temblorosamente el empleado, dirigiéndose a ellos. - ¿tiene poderes sobrenaturales o qué?, ¡camino sobre la pared por todos los cielos! - Cuestionó asustado señalando los restos del carrito que aún estaban en llamas, y la pared gigante con lentitud con su mano temblorosa y pálida una y otra vez, sin poder creérselo a pesar de haberlo visto, y… mirándolos como si ellos supieran la respuesta, lo cual era erróneo.

Sin saber que decir o que pensar, lo miraron un momento y luego entre sí, preguntándose momentáneamente lo mismo que el pobre empleado, y… por una vez, decidieron darle a la pregunta una respuesta dudosa, ya no estaban muy seguros de lo que Tsuna era en sí mismo, además de un gran manojo de misterios apenas descubiertos en la superficie… Sabían que no era un alíen, pero, ¿cómo podía correr sobre una pared?, ¡y tan alta!, no habían visto a nadie hacer eso en su estado normal... y rayos, Tsuna utilizaba sus llamas para equilibrarse si necesitaba usar las paredes, pero no, aquí no uso llamas ni nada...

\- No lo sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero es una persona normal… - Tan normal como podías llegar a ser en un mundo como la mafia, pensaron ambos chicos sombríamente.

El empleado los miró como si estuvieran locos, no podían culparlo, él era una persona normal no involucrada en la mafia…

\- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Juudaime idiota del béisbol, quien sabe en donde pueda meterse aquí… - Gokudera hizo una mueca de solo pensarlo, si tenía que explotar todo el lugar para encontrar a su preciado jefe, lo haría. Pero conociéndolo, no podía usar ninguna bomba o destruir el lugar...

\- Ma Ma, hasta luego y lo siento por lo de los carros… - dijo alegremente antes de correr para alcanzar a su compañero, no tenían tiempo que perder... Tsuna era muy bueno jugando al escondite, demasiado bueno podría decir...

-… ¿Que importan unos carros de juguete cuando pudieron haber sido asesinados por ellos? - preguntó el hombre ahora estando sólo, totalmente sorprendido, confundido, y asustado. - ¡Qué clase de gente tan sorprendente!

En la hora del almuerzo, lo cual eran casi dos horas desde que le habían perdido el rastro a Tsuna, ya no hallaban por donde buscar… con los pies cansados se sentaron un momento a descansar y a planear su próximo movimiento. Tsuna era demasiado bueno jugando a las escondidas, definitivamente, ¿en dónde se había metido?, si no hallaban ninguna pista de que estaba allí (en el parque de diversiones), irían a su casa, a sabiendas de que seguramente no estaba allí... En un determinado momento allí sentados, ya sea por intuición o presentimiento o lo que sea, miraron al techo de uno de los juegos sin razón, solo sintieron que debían hacerlo... Y gracias a Dios por esa señal, pensaron aliviados al ver a una figura pequeña y solitaria sentada en el borde de la parte superior de uno de los juegos más apartados que habían… se llamaba "Carduel", un nombre muy raro, pero tiene sentido al ser un juego de carros para niños… Sin embargo, si esa figura tan solitaria era Tsuna, ¿qué hacia allí?, ¿cómo llegó allí?, y aún más importante… ¿por qué huyo de ellos?… Fue un gran esfuerzo lograr llegar al techo de ese juego, ya que tuvieron que escalar, no había escaleras ni nada que los ayudara a subir… y si las había, no las vieron en ningún lado.

\- Si, lo se… - le oyeron decir en voz baja, pero aún no habían llegado a verlo. - es solo que… - Suspiro profundamente. - sus miradas… - ¿Las miradas?, ¿cuáles?

-… Gao… - seguido de un ronroneo suave. Llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para ver a Natsu acariciar la mano de su amo, en busca de que él lo acariciara, pero Tsuna no pareció darse cuenta. No sabían si agradecer o no que él les estaba dando la espalda, lo que implicaba que no podía verlos.

\- Sé que no lo entiendes, así que no tienes que fingir… - murmuró Tsuna a Natsu sin mirarlo, su atención estaba en el cielo al parecer, más no podían decir... - prefiero la sinceridad que un consuelo fingido…- ¿Consuelo fingido?, ambos pensaron simultáneamente, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?, Natsu solo miró, como si no entendiera... y probablemente no lo hacía. -… gracias por tu compañía…

-… Gao Gao, Gao? - Maulló Natsu tratando de obtener su atención, un tanto contento, un tanto confundido, más eso no evito que al ser ignorado mordiera su camisa y jalara... tenía que obtener su atención de alguna forma, ¿verdad?

-… Es como si… - Natsu hizo una mueca, nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar para alegrarlo, aunque sea un poco... - ese día hubiera comenzado de nuevo… - Esto llamó por completo la atención de ambos chicos, ¿qué día?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Natsu se limitó a mirarlo, a sabiendas de que nada de lo que hiciera lo animaría... Internamente, el cachorro quería rasguñar y morder a esos idiotas por aquello, intencionalmente o no, era su culpa que su amo estuviera recordando cosas que eran preferibles quemar y enterrar en el olvido...

-… No creo ser capaz de soportar algo así de nuevo… - Levemente sonrió ante la cara que Natsu le dio en ese comentario, estaba seguro de que si pudiera hablar diría: "lo estás haciendo justo ahora", y tenía razón, para su desgracia. - duele…

Se escucharon ronroneos fuertes luego de ser pronunciada la última palabra, podían ver a Natsu acariciar y moverse suavemente alrededor de la figura encorvada, maullando suavemente intentando darle consuelo… pero lo único que recibió fueron pequeñas caricias a cambio, Tsuna no parecía tener la fuerza para más, y eso lo podían ver los tres presentes… Se veía cansado y agotado, pero no físicamente, más bien de forma emocional, ¿que se estaban perdiendo?… Se acercaron con cuidado para verlo mejor, incluso si sus piernas estaban fuera del piso que lo sostenía, y estuviera de espaldas… querían verlo bien.

-… Gracias… - Natsu movió la cola felizmente, seguramente pensado que había logrado su objetivo... - pero sabes que no va a funcionar… - más no era así, para su gran decepción. - al menos aun no… - ¿Aún no?, Reborn estaría mejor en este ligar que ellos... ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido con Nana y los niños hoy de todos los días?

Desconocido para ellos dos, Reborn no había dejado a Tsuna tan dolo como parecía. No obstante, a Tsuna eso le era indiferente, de hecho, ya no le afectaba... mentalmente no, y físicamente menos. Él había desarmado cualquier dispositivo sobre él o cerca de él unos minutos luego de haber sido implantados, ¿cómo?, muy fácil, tan fácil que se olvidaba de eso muy frecuentemente... un choque de llamas. Sí, eso era todo, había aprendido eso luego de algunos años de ser espiado por su propia familia, a parte de los asesinos y cualquier extraño... la ira era un buen método para descubrir cosas, pero no siempre. Si Reborn sabía o no que sus juguetes habían sido carbonizados a la perfección hace mucho tiempo, no lo había dado a conocer.

-… Gao… - lloró el cachorro decepcionado.

\- Estarán bien, son muy fuertes, además… - Y si no lo eran, pues eran mucho más suertudos que él, no morirían, no mientras estuviera cerca... Además, ¿en qué peligro iban a estar si llevaban un buen rato detrás de él? - solo me están vigilando a mi… - _"No idiota, están vigilando al vecino porque lo quieren matar... Cielos, no puedo sonar más idiota diciéndolo así, obviamente es a mi..." -_ soy el objetivo… - Natsu lo miró con sus grandes ojos anaranjados, llenos de preocupación... Tsuna tragó ligeramente, nervioso. -… Vamos, no me mires así… - _"Y yo que creía que solo los niños podían poner esa cara..." - _no puedo morir tan fácilmente… -_ "Así quisiera..." _

\- Gao Gao Gao… - Reclamó el león con una mirada acusadora, haciendo a Tsuna sudar frío, aparentemente entendiendo lo que significaban los maullidos... o tenía una buena deducción de que trataban.

\- Está bien, en eso tienes razón… - Admitió, y Natsu lo miró con suficiencia. - pero no lo puedo evitar… - La suficiencia fue cambiada por molestia, haciéndolo sentir mal por decirle la verdad... - y chicos, ya salgan… - Ya había sido suficiente de espionaje, ya se había cansado y no estaba de humor para ser espiado toda una hora o más. - sé que están allí… detrás de mí para ser precisos.

Y sin más opción, salieron de su escondite, avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos, y preguntándose como Tsuna los había descubierto y exactamente cuándo… Aún sin poder verlo de frente, Natsu les dio una mirada algo enojada antes de seguir acariciando a su amo y viceversa… era una escena tierna y dulce, pero triste al mismo tiempo… Como si fuera alguna especie de costumbre, Tsuna tomo con cuidado a Natsu y lo acuno suavemente en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, y al mismo tiempo algo muy común y natural, lo cual no solo los hacía sentir algo incómodos sino preguntarse cuántas veces había hecho eso sin que lo supieran, antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta…

Tenía un aspecto horrible, y por la vista era una gran mejoría que antes, o al menos eso les daba a entender Natsu, quien parecía querérselos comer vivos porque quién sabe qué razón… Sus ojos tristes tenían una sombra rojiza debajo, signo de que había llorado no hace mucho, y por un tiempo, para probarlo aún tenía las marcas donde las lágrimas habían recorrido su rostro… sus labios pálidos temblaban ligeramente, en un intento de darles una sonrisa, pero no tenían la fuerza para hacerlo, sus ojos tristes y adoloridos los miraban con cautela en la mitad del camino para cerrarse, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tinte rosado en contraste con su piel pálida, de aspecto cansado… Era un aspecto muy lamentable para un jefe de la mafia, y un aspecto que no era bueno para un joven adolescente, pero a Tsuna no le importaba ninguna.

En sí mismo, Tsuna tenía un aspecto dolido y cansado, pero no estaba preocupando en nada por ello, más bien era como si esos sentimientos fueran normales y que habían estado mucho tiempo acompañándolo, al menos eso era lo que apreciaban en su modo de actuar… incluso su cabeza estaba un poco hacia abajo, como signo de sumisión y/o esperando algo, probablemente malo… Natsu tan poco estaba sorprendido o aterrado por el aspecto de su amo, tan solo estaba triste, como si esta no hubiera sido la primera vez que lo había visto así, pero tan poco le gustaba… Tsuna estaba dando a entender inconscientemente que llevaba mucho tiempo en esto, pero, ¡no tenía ningún sentido!, nunca lo habían visto así, ¿en qué momento había hecho esto si hace poco que volvían del futuro en donde no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ellos mismos?, no le veían ninguna lógica a la situación...

Vieron el intento de una débil sonrisa a asomarse en sus labios nuevamente, para fallar casi de inmediato en una mueca, pero no tenía las intenciones de rendirse, era obvio que no quería preocuparnos… Tristemente para él, los había preocupado desde que salió el carrito asesino, y esos intentos de sonreír solo los hacía preocupar más... todo lo contrario a lo que quería...

\- Ma Ma, no te esfuerces tanto, ¿quieres? - ¿Cómo decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que quería?, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo...

\- Está bien así… - Y Gokudera tan poco lo tenía. - no tienes que darnos una sonrisa para decirnos que estas bien Juudaime… - Tan poco tenía el corazón de pedirle perdón por lo que sea que ocurría o preguntarle a qué demonios se debían sus lágrimas.

\- Solo… - ¿Cómo decirlo?, esto era una situación bastante incómoda, él no era bueno para los asuntos delicados... - no huyas de nuevo de nosotros… - Se golpeó mentalmente, para nada bueno en asuntos delicados...

\- No te obligaremos a decirnos nada… - Tal vez ni querían saber, tal vez era algo que no se suponían que debían saber. - ¿está bien?

-… Si quieres… - Debido a que... - puedes llorar, gritar, lo que quieras… - parecía solo cuestión de tiempo. - no te preocupes por nosotros tanto…

Con eso, una lagrima cayo… para luego ser seguida por mas, Tsuna toco su mejilla e intento limpiarlas… solo para que fueran reemplazadas por otras de inmediato… Natsu sonrió y les guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer, diciéndoles que lo habían hecho bien… No obstante, Tsuna no se acercó a ellos, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar como el resto de su cuerpo, y solo pudo abrazarse así mismo antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y sucumbir al llanto, sin quererlo pero incapaz de detenerlo…

-… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - susurro una y otra vez, y eso fue lo que escucharon al acercarse.

Luego de un poco de perplejidad e indecisión, no ante el acto sino a sus palabras, no pudieron evitar abrazarlo y dejarlo llorar, acariciando suavemente su espalda en un gesto consolador, sinceramente preocupados pero intentando no demostrarlo, para que Tsuna no se diera cuenta de ello y liberara lo que sea que lo hirió… Esta era la primera vez que lo veían llorar así, y les dolía… se sobresaltaron un poco al sentir sus brazos corresponderles con vacilación, con su murmullo un poco más alto… desesperado…

-… Está bien… - murmuró Yamamoto tratando de no demostrar lo incómodo que se sentía, ni lo preocupado y confuso que estaba. - solo dejado salir…

-… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - Ese mantra los inquietaba, pero... no era para ellos, no parecía para ellos... pero, si no era para ellos... entonces, ¿para quién eran las disculpas y porque?, no se atrevían a preguntar...

\- Está bien... - ¿Qué más podían decirle?

Los oyó, estaban seguros al sentir su abrazo un poco más fuerte… Estaba bien así, él les diría tarde o temprano, pero ahora no era el momento… no ahora que estaba con la herida abierta, no ahora que estaba en tanto dolor como para llorar delante de ellos sin intentar huir o hacer cualquier cosa para que no lo vieran… no ahora que se estaba abriendo a ellos… aunque sea solo un poco...

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Juudaime? - preguntó Gokudera lo más respetuosamente que pudo luego de un rato después de que Tsuna se calmará.

-… Mejor que antes… - contestó tímidamente, y del mismo modo anexo: - gracias…

\- Ma Ma, no es necesario darnos las gracias… - comentó Yamamoto juguetonamente mientras le revolvía el pelo con una mano.

\- ¡Hey estupi-

\- Aún así, gracias… - dijo cortando a Gokudera con un leve gesto de mano, a lo cual no le quedo más que obedecer... Yamamoto hizo una ligera mueca, ¿desde cuándo Tsuna sabía cómo detener a Gokudera de forma tan simple?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Tsuna les dio una sonrisa lesa ambos que creían perdida, en agradecimiento... Ante la inesperada sonrisa, ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras, provocado que dicha sonrisa comenzará a decaer lentamente de forma triste al no recibir ninguna respuesta favorable…

-… ¿Hice algo malo? - preguntó nerviosamente, no le gustaba ser observado de esa forma... no le gustaba ver esas caras, no de ese modo... - ¿chicos? - no quería recordar otra vez...

-… ¿Puedes volver a sonreír así otra vez? - Dijeron ambos, saliendo de la sorpresa, sin pesar.

Tsuna solo pestañeo confundido, antes de mirarlos de forma interrogante, para luego tratar de cumplir su petición… Era una lástima, pero fue derribado en un abrazo aplastante por parte de ambos, algo que no había esperado y ellos se aprovecharon de eso, debido a que comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas para hacerlo reír, lo cual sucedió sin hacer mucho esfuerzo debido a que fue tomado con la guardia baja… Jamás lo dirían en voz alta, pero como habían extrañado esa risa y esa sonrisa… lo soltaron al verlo ponerse azul, parece que se pasaron un poco…

\- Hace bastante tiempo que no ríes… - comentó mientras Tsuna aún se recuperaba del asalto. -… y no sonríes así…

No recibieron ninguna respuesta verbal, sino que solo los miraba un poco culpable en eso, aunque, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?, era una mirada bastante llena de culpabilidad, lo cual tan poco tenía ningún sentido en sus mentes... Sin embargo, incluso con su cara húmeda, sus ojos rojos, y su aspecto culpable, Tsuna se veía mucho más feliz que antes, era un gran cambio… Al parecer, sus palabras ayudaron mucho en todo esto, era una verdadera lástima que no entendiera la razón. Un jalón en sus manos los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Tsuna solo les sonrió levemente antes de jalarlos de nuevo, haciéndolos sonreír un poco al ver a su amigo más animado… su plan estaba funcionando, no de la forma esperada, pero si funcionaba, ¿por qué iban a quejarse?

\- Vamos… - _"¿Quieren que los arrastré?, no tengo ningún problema, el único problema es que no pueden volar..." -_ ¿o se quedaran aquí?, si es así, me iré a casa… - "_¡Éxito!"_, pensó divertido al verlos alarmarse.

\- O no, tú no te escapas, vamos a almorzar… - Dijo Yamamoto rápidamente antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a llevarlo a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡Im-pero Juudaime... - Gokudera hizo una mueca, y guardo las dinámicas de mal humor, ¿por qué no podía volarlo en pedazos?

\- ¿Almorzar? - Tsuna ignoró el mal humor de su auto proclamado mano derecha, Yamamoto era parte de la familia, y la familia no se manda a volar a pedazos... - Pero son las 3 de la tarde… - El tiempo había volado...

\- ¿Cómo sabes la hora si no tienes reloj? - Pregunto Yamamoto omitiendo el "porque Juudaime es el mejor y..." de Gokudera, viendo que Tsuna no tenía reloj... Y ahora que lo pensaba, no le había visto usando relojes por un tiempo... - En fin, tenemos que comer algo ahora porque estoy seguro de que la cena la vamos a regresar…

-… Hynper Intuición… - _"¿No es obvio?, esa es una habilidad muy utilizada y característica principal de la sangre Vongola..." - _¿Por qué vamos a perder la cena? - _"¿Vamos a dar muchas vueltas o algo?, no entiendo... oh no otra vez, ¿no era obvio? -_ ¿Qué?, si ustedes lo tuvieran lo entendieran, si la Hynper Intuición ayuda mucho, así que por favor, dejen esas caras… - Lo tenían bastante incómodo así, demasiado incómodo... bueno, la solución más fácil es... - Nos vemos. - desaparecer de la vista.

Con eso dicho y hecho, saltó del techo y cayo de pie perfectamente, como si solo hubiera saltado un escalón y no como 5 metros, luego siguió caminando dándoles un pequeña sonrisa burlona e indicadores que les esperaría en el restaurante más cercano… Ambos solo tenían una cosa en mente: como les gustaría hacer eso… Luego de mucho sufrimiento lograron llegar abajo, para luego ir a buscar de nuevo a Tsuna pues ellos se habían perdido mientras buscaban por donde bajar. No obstante, se encontraron con Natsu antes de siquiera comenzar a buscar, dicha criatura los había estaba esperando justo debajo para guiarlos a su amo, y dicha espera había sido muy aburrida para el cachorro… quién ya no tenía mucha paciencia… Natsu los hizo correr, impaciente, y una vez que encontraron a Tsuna, el cachorro corrió de vuelta a su amo dejándolos en el olvido, luego desapareció antes de que lo viera alguna otra persona…


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola estimados lectores, espero que les guste este capítulo, a mi parecer quedo un tanto chistoso. Asimismo, a mis estimados lectores que han dejado sus comentarios dejenme decirles una cosa: ¡Muchas gracias!, y disculpen que Tsuna sea un poco (o mucho) OC, pero recuerden que tiene 24 años, y Reborn es una gran influencia. Por favor, cualquier cosa que crean que deba cambiar, agregar o a clarar, no duden en decirlo, muchas gracias :)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 7

Tsuna les dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida al verlos y señalo, con una mano, las otras dos sillas desocupadas antes de tomar el menú, dio una mirada curiosa mientras lo leía… Se sentaron casi de inmediato, entre perplejos y perdidos, aun así no pudieron esconder su sorpresa al verlo con su cara limpia y tranquila, solo una pequeña sombra rojiza delatando lo sucedido no hace mucho tiempo. Como se podía ver, Tsuna había aprovecho el tiempo para ir a arreglarse en algún lado, pero… ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para borrar casi toda la evidencia?, no era algo común llorar tanto sin tener que llevar los ojos rojos a donde quiera que iba, al menos debían de quedarse un día en la cara de su propietario… Y Tsuna solo tenía una sombra rojiza, nada más, bien podría decir que solo se restregó los ojos y cualquiera le creería, así que, ¿cómo demonios se deshizo de los resultados de su llanto tan rápido?, ¿maquillaje?, no podía ser eso, se notaría y ¿dónde rayos sacaría maquillaje?, ¿siquiera sabía cómo usarlo?, ¿ilusión?, Tsuna no sabía crear ilusiones por lo que sabían... No tenían ninguna explicación posible para esto, quizás por eso Tsuna parecía tan divertido por todo esto...

\- Tomare esta... - _"Algo simple y poco, no tengo hambre... hay no de nuevo...", _se quejó Tsuna mentalmente al verlos mirarlo un tanto... entre divertidos y sorprendidos. Aun así, su exterior amable no se vio afectado por esto. - ¿qué piensan pedir ustedes?

-… Eto, Juudaime… - comenzó Gokudera, para luego mirarlo en absoluta administración. - ¡No sabía que te gustará la comida extranjera Juudaime! - Tsuna sudo frío, no era exactamente que le gustará, pero...

\- Es solo carne semi-cruda con un poco de ensalada y arroz… - el tono indicaba: "nada del otro mundo."

\- No sabía que eras tan abierto con la comida... - No había esperado esto de todas las cosas... - Voy a experimentar también, ¿qué me recomiendas Tsuna?

\- Toma tus propias decisiones-

\- El de la sección roja probablemente, ya que te gusta el sushi... - murmuró Tsuna apagadamente, ese menú tenía, en su mayor parte, comida japonesa, habían pocas cosas fuera de lo normal...

\- Pero Juudaime... - ¿Por qué demonios era ignorado por su querido jefe?

\- Hay 3 platos italianos en esa zona Gokudera-kun... - _"No es culpa mía que seas tan fácil de ignorar luego de años de lo mismo... es más costumbre que otra cosa ahora..."_

Con eso se tapó el rostro con el menú, muy avergonzado externamente, internamente solo suspiro, ¿tenían que ser tan obvios?… No obstante eso no impidió que lo siguieran mirando con sorpresa y con ligero temor… ¿Reborn ya había comenzado a enseñarle acerca de las comidas y costumbres de otros países?, ¿o que se perdieron?, se sentían como extraños ante este Tsuna, pero él los conocía de pies a cabeza al parecer, esto era demasiado incómodo y terrorífico para su salud… Con una pequeña disculpa le quitaron el menú y lo vieron por si mismos antes de pedir un plato cada uno, Gokudera había decidido experimentar y eligió un plato al azar para no quedar por fuera, algo bastante divertido para Tsuna… La camarera los atendió en seguida y se fue con sus órdenes… Era triste de pensar, pero solo ellos 2 estaban experimentado, era divertido que creyeran que el también, pero no iba a sacarlos de su error, era su propia culpa por no preguntar.

\- Ma Ma Tsuna… no sabía que eras tan valiente… - Si Tsuna no tuviera tanto respecto por ellos, hubiera dicho: "Idiota, ¿quién dice que esto es mi primera vez comiendo esto?".

Tsuna solo suspiro en respuesta… "_Eso debería de haberlo dicho yo, ustedes son los arriesgados… no yo, y ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar... Vamos a ver cómo van a tomar lo que ordenaron… va a ser muy divertido ver esto…" _Sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna sonrió malignamente en su mente, una sonrisa que si hubiera sido vista, habría dejado a muchas personas temiendo por su vida. No obstante, siendo el respetuoso y tranquilo chivo que generalmente era, solo sonrió un poco y dejo el comentario esfumarse en el aire… No mucho tiempo después, los platos habían sido servidos y, mientras comía, no pudo quitarles la mirada de encima, esperando su diversión pacientemente… Y fue gratamente recompensado, pues casi se cae de la silla de la risa cuando Yamamoto dio el primer bocado de su pescado... tenía un sabor raro, tan raro que no le provocaba seguir comiendo. Gokudera, por su parte, también fue muy divertido, pues a diferencia de Yamamoto quien estaba comiendo Tiburón frito sin saberlo, él estaba comiendo cordero... bueno, las tripas de un pobre cordero con ensalada, sin saber que era cordero, pero nada de eso lo detuvo, su determinación de probarse a su jefe se lo impidió, eso y que había probado cosas peores. Aun así, nada de eso impidió a Tsuna de reírse de ambos, haciendo que ambos se sintieran como: "Oh rayos... ¿de qué se estaba riendo?, ¿qué nos está ocultando?", esa risa casi burlona no los estaba animando en nada...

\- Tsuna... - ni con el llamado dejó de reírse. - ¿de qué te estás riendo? - Porque ya lo tenía demasiado incómodo...

\- Lo siento, si te digo podrías ir a vomitar... - Los japoneses comían muchas cosas, pero... ¿alguna vez el habría comido tiburón?, probablemente no, y no estaba seguro si quería saber cómo lo tomaría Yamamoto.

\- Tsuna, dime. - Dijo con total seriedad, pero eso no lo hizo parar de reír. Gokudera ya no tenía ánimo de seguir comiendo ahora tan poco. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, esto era cada vez más divertido para él. - ¡Tsuna!

-... ¿Sabes que es lo que estás comiendo?, no es nada letal, te lo aseguro... - Si no era nada letal... ¿qué era lo que tenía a Tsuna riendo tanto? -... Gokudera-kun está comiendo un plato hecho con las tripas de un cordero, y tú, querido amigo, estás comiendo tiburón frito... más específicamente, parte de la espalda de un tiburón... - Tsuna hizo una pausa, y luego casi ronroneo: - Es sabroso, ¿verdad?, me río de sus caras, no es nada que hayan probado antes, así que los gestos que están haciendo son bastante divertidos... - Eso, y que él era cruel.

Gokudera hizo una mueca, eso explicaba ciertas cosas... pero no estaba mal. Yamamoto, en cambio, se levantó apresuradamente y desapareció en los baños. Sin decir palabra, Tsuna tomó un pedazo de su plato y se lo llevó a los labios, mastico lentamente y luego tragó.

\- Dime Gokudera-kun... - ronroneo tomando otro pedazo. - ¿No es esto mucho mejor que a que le grites y le reclames?, me parece mucho más divertido, y no hizo nada malo tan poco... - hizo una pausa, casi riéndose de nuevo. - Y una cosa más Gokudera-kun... yo soy quien establece los límites, ¿de acuerdo?, aunque apreció tu cuidado, no es tu lugar para decirle a los demás que y que no pueden hacer conmigo... - pausa. - Espero que lo entiendas.

\- Yo... -_ "No lo destruí... ¿verdad?... reacciona, por favor reacciona..." _\- ¡lo lamento mucho Juuidame!, ¡no lo volveré a hacer! - Las plegarias de Tsuna fueron respondidas, pero...

\- Eh, Gokudera-kun... - También había obtenido la atención del restaurante completo. No era que le importará, pero le gustaba comer en paz. - Todos nos están mirando, ¿podrías sentarte por favor? - _"Antes de que nos echen de aquí o explotes este lugar... ya es suficiente con la cuenta que le hice al Noveno por esto, agregarle un restaurante completo sería grosería."_

_\- _¡Como ordene Juuidame! - abandonó su posición arrodillada en el suelo y se sentó, Tsuna solo suspiro antes de intercambiar los platos de él y de Yamamoto. Tiburón era delicioso a su manera, y Yamamoto... no creía que fuera a comerlo, también daría tristeza botarlo o dejarlo, por no hablar de mala educación.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Tsuna, Gokudera continuó comiendo, divirtiéndose cada vez más, en privado, mientras más se tardaba el beisbolista en llegar. Tsuna, por su parte, comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿se habría ido por el inodoro tal vez?, ¿o había perdido el conocimiento?, en cualquiera de los posibles casos, mientras no se hiciera daño no necesitaba preocuparse. Luego de unos minutos, Yamamoto apareció solo para ponerse verde al ver a Tsuna comer tranquilamente lo que quedaba en su plato. Siendo piadoso, Tsuna contuvo su risa.

\- Siéntate y come algo de lo mío, la ensalada está buena. - Con dudas, Yamamoto obedeció. - Tal vez ahora ambos se molesten el leer detenidamente antes de ordenar... - Ambos palidecieron, ellos no habían leído todo, pero, ¿cómo sabía eso? - Aun así, esto esta delicioso...

Yamamoto se volvió verde, y eso se ganó una risilla de Tsuna, no sabía porque... pero esto parecía una venganza de algún tipo, y él la estaba disfrutando al máximo. Terminaron de comer en más o menos 10 minutos, Yamamoto casi no comió nada, y engañosamente Tsuna tan poco, pero ellos no se fijaron en pequeño detalle... Quizás no fue su intención inicial, pero sin duda era algo que apreciaba, menos problemas y preguntas para su persona. Probablemente estaban demasiado idos en los sucesos como para analizarlos detenidamente... bueno, su pérdida, así serían más sencillas las cosas. Sin embargo, a pesar que era debido a su desdicha, Yamamoto estaba feliz de haber hecho reír a Tsuna, pero no planeaba repetirlo en el corto plazo, Tsuna tendría que reírse de otra cosa, debido a que él no ordinaria sin conocer el plato de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, espero que nada que de vueltas... -_ "No quiero vomitar de esa forma al menos... ni que ustedes me vomiten sin querer tan poco..." _

\- ¡Tsuna-nii! - oyó llamar, miró hacia los lados, pero no vio a ninguno de sus hermanos. Si sus dos amigos no se hubieran detenido como él, se hubiera preguntado si estaba imaginando cosas... - ¡Por aquí! - No, para nada, no se estaba imaginando cosas.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se congelaron en sus lugares… no se suponía que ellos debían estar aquí, al menos aún no, ¿habían cambiado los planes sin decirles nada?, la improvisación, así como el plan original tendrían no solo resultados diferentes, sino ninguno que pudieran esperar... Aun así, ambos siguieron a Tsuna quien se dirigió a los otros al localizar el llamado, uno de mal humor y el otro saludando alegremente, mientras que Tsuna simplemente saludo y correspondió los abrazos al llegar. Después de los saludos y las preguntas de ambos grupos, unas discretas para que Tsuna no se enterara sin saber que para Tsuna fueron no tan discretas, se dirigieron a las galerías de tiro. Y al llegar, comenzaron a jugar en los diversos juegos, en lo cual Tsuna fue el único que no quiso jugar y solo se limitó a observar y a animar, y de igual modo con los demás juegos que les siguieron en las próximas horas…

\- ¡No merezco ser la mano derecha de Juudaime…! - Tsuna suspiro profundamente y se masajeo las sienes por quien sabe cuanta vez… _"Como quisiera solo ponerle tirro en la boca... ¡ni que me hubiera molestado o decepcionado!, ¿cómo Tsunayoshi-sama puede soportar esto?, ¡yo ya quiero matarlo!, ¡está es la décimo novena vez que dice eso!, y no estoy contando los otros lloriqueos... y por algo tan..."._

\- Solo fallaste 2 flechas, no es gran cosa… - _"... tonto..."._

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Juudaime?, falle 2 de 5… - _"Y aquí vamos de nuevo... que disco tan rayado... Dios..." - _¡Manejo un arco!, no puedo fallar, debo tener una puntería perfecta para que no le pase nada a Juudaime… - _"No me digas... no lo sabía, al igual que no sabía que casi todos estos juegos están arreglados...", _pensó sarcásticamente sin poder evitarlo.

Suspiro mentalmente antes de levantarse, sin decir nada más, no podía soportar a nadie de su familia llorar… y menos a Gokudera-san, porque suele afincarse a lo que sea que le hizo llorar, y generalmente era algo tan estúpido que provocaba golpearlo con un bate de metal, o algo parecido, en la cabeza. Y francamente era peor cuando lo hacía por algo como esto, algo tan insignificante, algo que tenía arreglo y mejoría… Además, no fallo ningún tiro, lo que paso era que el juego estaba arreglado para que fuera así y no ganara la puntación mas alta, así como la gran mayoría de estos juegos, todo estaba arreglado y cualquiera pudo darse cuenta si así lo quería, pero por supuesto... no Gokudera, a pesar de ser alguien muy listo, y recordar eso solo hacía que sus ganas de golpearlo o restregar su cara en el suelo aumentarán… Sin poder aguantar más ese lloriqueo estúpido, se levantó sorprendiendo a todos en ese momento, y antes de que abrieran la boca, los cortó con:

\- Vuelvo en un momento. - _"O no sólo Gokudera-san me dirá a que sabe el suelo..."_

Y sin más, dejo su cena casi entera y al resto perturbado y ligeramente conmocionado, no era como si le importara en ese momento. Sin realmente pensarlo, fue a paso rápido y se mezcló con la gente en su camino, no quería ser seguido por nadie en ese momento, absolutamente nadie… De un momento a otro se detuvo en a ver los premios de diferentes juegos, hasta que un pequeño gancho de pelo con diseños grabados de calaveras la llamo la atención, era perfecto para Gokudera… solo costaba 300 puntos, algo muy fácil de conseguir… y así mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiró, sin juego de palabras.

\- Señor, un juego por favor. - De alguna manera se las arregló para sonar amable, algo que agradecía, no quería ser encontrado aún.

\- Son 2,50. - Respondió el dueño de la galería perezosamente.

Sin una palabra, le entregó el dinero y obtuvo una la pistola de juguete dada con desgano. El vendedor no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le habría dicho que acababa de cometer un grave error debido a su falta de interés, ¿que no vio?, una pequeña sonrisa siniestra, solo eso. Internamente, Tsuna estaba riéndose de algo que de seguro ocurriría, pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa, ¿o sí?, por supuesto que no. Antes de que sonara la campana de inicio, Tsuna se alejó al menos 2 metros más de la distancia de tiro, _"...esto será divertido…"_

Unos pocos minutos después, Tsuna devolvió la pistola a un comerciante muy pálido y tembloroso, atemorizado y aterrado hasta los huesos, mirando con sus ojos desorbitados a la pequeña pistola que estaba en sus manos y a Tsuna sin poder creerse por lo que acaba de ver… Tsuna sonrió dulcemente, lo había hecho lento para evitar esto, un segundo entre tiro y tiro… no fallo ninguno de los disparos y demoró menos de 15 segundos cada juego, 10 en total, lo cual era algo muy lento en su humilde opinión. El comerciante, atemorizado, le dio los premios solicitados sin ninguna palabra inmediatamente. Sin embargo, se encontraba en un problema, aun le quedaban puntos por usar, ya tenía el gancho… Miró un momento contemplando que podía elegir, y en eso vio un pequeño colgante tipo llavero en forma de un pájaro amarillo, muy parecido a Hirbird… "_Perfecto para el joven Hibari-san..."_, pensó con de inmediato al verlo, así que lo eligió también, pero aún le quedaban puntos... Seguido no mucho tiempo después por un muñeco gigante de felpa de color rosa, pues no halló nada más que elegir, era un osito con un corazón en sus manos… No le importaba lo raro que se vería con esa cosa encima, ya se lo daría a alguna de las chicas o a su mamá… gracias a Dios que no era pesado, o si no…

\- Bueno, al menos el pobre hombre podrá estar tranquilo… - murmuró divertido para sí, había jugado hasta hartarse, había aguantado mucho más bien el pobre hombre.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, vio a una niña llorando no muy lejos de donde estaba, así que siendo curioso, y muy blando para los niños, se acercó a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Para su sorpresa, la mamá la de la niña no podía calmarla sin importar que hiciera o le dijera…

\- ¿Que sucede pequeña? - preguntó sin poder detenerse mientras se arrodillaba y agachaba a su altura, no podía tener más de 6 años.

\- ¡No puedo ganar nada en ningún juego! - lloró en voz alta sin poder detenerse. Tsuna hizo una mueca comprensiva... él nunca pudo ganar nada a su edad...

\- Entonces ya no tendrás que llorar más, ¡porque te daré… - una pausa para crear suspenso. - esto! - La niña miro el peluche con ojos grandes, dejando de llorar.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó en voz baja, tímidamente.

\- Si, solo tienes que prometerme que lo cuidaras muy bien. - Era sencillo tratar con niños, y muy divertido de estar con ellos.

\- ¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!, ¡prometo que lo cuidare muy bien! - Externamente Tsuna solo le dio el muñeco y le revolvió el pelo levemente, haciéndola reír... Sin embargo, internamente se sentía muy timado...

\- Oh, muchas gracias querido, no sé cómo podré pagarte… - Agradeció la madre, aliviada de que su hija dejará de llorar.

Tsuna fue abrazado antes de que se levantara fuertemente, sonrió un poco antes de corresponder el abrazo. Cuando lo soltó le dio una gran sonrisa y le acaricio el pelo antes de levantarse y despedirse, dio unos pasos antes de pararse y mirarlas por última vez… La sonrisa de la pequeña era tan grande y ardiente que podría ser un sol en ese momento… No obstante, Tsuna se sentía muy timado, realmente timado... porque...

\- Los regalos no se pagan, ni es necesario hacerlo Chrome… - murmuró en voz baja, antes de finalmente irse.

Estaba seguro de que ella lo oyó, si el sonido de un tridente caer no era un claro indicativo de ello, sin embargo, se fue lo más rápido que pudo después de eso… No quería oír nada que pudiera llevar a una discusión por algo tonto o trivial en un futuro cercano, además, estaba molesto por ser timado de ese modo, así que sin querer podría sonar cruel, y nadie se merecía ese trato… Al igual que no creía que fuera justo que ella piense que tiene que pagarle por un simple regalo, los regalos no se pagaban, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que tratarán de hacerlo, solo lo agobiaba en más tristeza y molestia que la que llevaba encima en estos momentos…

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Tsu-kun. - Fue la bienvenida que recibió a llegar... _"Vaya, he sido visto de inmediato..."_

\- Gracias Kyoko-chan… - _"Se cortés, se cortés... no necesito otra descarga de ira, ya traume a un comerciante, no debo traumar a nadie más hoy si es posible."_

Se acercó a su puesto mientras respondía a los saludos que le brindaba toda su familia, al menos la que estaba presente en ese momento, aunque no podía dejar de notar curiosamente que todos parecían de repente mucho más felices que cuando se fue, extraño pero podía vivir con eso… Lentamente se sentó en su lugar, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver su comida totalmente intacta y tapada con un plato semi-trasparente… "_¿Es tan importante el hecho que coma o algo así?, yo ya no puedo sostener algo más en mi estómago por hoy… será mejor que lo aparte, así al menos entenderán…" _Nadie dijo nada al verlo empujar su plato hacia adelante con cuidado, más bien había comido mucho para lo que ahora conocían…

\- Gokudera-kun… espero que no te importe, pero te he traído esto… - _"Increíble... aún sigue lamentándose-Wow... la próxima no le daré nada de frente, ¿cómo demonios se animó tan rápido?" _

\- ¡Muchas gracias Juudaime! - Si Tsuna no hubiera sido sorprendido por ese cambio tan repentino de actitud, Gokudera hubiera sido pisado o herido de alguna manera. - ¡No soy digno de tal obsequio de su parte! - _"Realmente… no aprende..."_

Suspiro y respiro lentamente antes de masajearse las sienes en ligera frustración… Sentía las miradas de todas las personas cercanas que oían el escándalo, ¿quién no se daría cuenta con tal espectáculo?, no solo la inclinación de respeto si no la exclamación fuerte también, aunque nada de eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero sí que le estaba molestando que Gokudera lo tratará con tanta devoción... Tal vez era debido al tiempo que no había vivido algo así, ciertamente era incómodo, o tal vez debido a que no era más que un simple humano, y no merecía tanta devoción, por no decir un asesino… Y por como lo estaba mirando su familia, le hacía creer que sus emociones estaban muy a la superficie para su gusto, así que forzó un pequeña sonrisa y…

\- Gokudera-kun, ¿podrías sentarte a comer por favor?, me alegra que te guste mi obsequio, pero esto no es necesario… - _"El obsequio era para que se le quitará la depresión, ¡no para esto!", _pensó casi lamentándose.

Gokudera, sintiendo la pequeña ola de ira proveniente de la voz algo dulcificada de su jefe, no dijo nada y se conformó con solo asentir con la cabeza y obedecer. Él no fue el único en notar el cambio, pues Lambo se tragó su inminente "yo también quiero algo", no creía que obtuviera nada justo ahora, quién sabe, tal vez más tarde podría intentar, pero ahora no parecía una buena idea... Era algo extraño, pensaron los demás, se molestó con eso cuando nunca lo había hecho antes, pero si lo sintieron y lo vieron brevemente, no querían saber cómo sería cuando no tuviera limitadores o algo que desencadenara su furia total, si con esa pequeña muestra era aterrador… no querían saber cómo sería cuando en verdad se enojara… Aunque, ¿qué era lo que lo había molestado exactamente?, no entendían que había pasado... No obstante, todos hicieron una nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Tsuna…

El resto de los que presenciaron lo que acababa de suceder sudaron frío y se centraron en olvidar lo que acababan de presenciar y volver a lo que hacían, muy asustados como para mirar de nuevo… Sin embargo, para el gran alivio de todos, en especial de las personas normales que no tenían ni idea de nada, Tsuna se calmó rápidamente y espero pacientemente a los demás para salir de allí… y cayó dormido en el proceso, para gran consternación de su familia, quienes aún no entendían como se dormía tan fácilmente y tan profundo como una roca, que casi nada lo despertaba… era tan irreal, debía de haber algo oculto en eso… Incluso con todos esos pensamientos, decidieron dejarlo tranquilo un rato, que volará todo lo que quisiera en esas nubes, no había ningún problema en eso y si lo despertaban ahora se aburriría, sin nada más que hacer excepto esperar.

\- ¡Yay! - rebote - ¡Despierta Tsuna-nii, despierta! - dijo alegremente, emocionado y sin poder contenerse.

Aunque externamente Tsuna no parecía afectado, él se había despertado apenas sintió a Lambo saltar sobre su cabeza, pero no se movió tan rápido, haciéndose el dormido mientras Lambo rebotaba encima de su cabeza como si fuera un trampolín, intentando levantarlo… Para ser honesto, no le impresionaba tanto que Lambo hiciera eso, pero si se le hacía raro no oír a nadie de su familia, lo cual era algo… anormal sería la mejor palabra para describirlo, al menos en este tiempo. Así que, rindiéndose finalmente ante su curiosidad, abrió sus ojos y levanto la cabeza lentamente de forma dormilona, sin querer levantar más sospechas de las necesarias… y no hacer caer a Lambo, no tenía ganas de limpiar lágrimas de cocodrilo...

\- Hhmm… - fingió un bostezo, tenía que ser creíble. - ¿Qué pasa? - Lo más creíble que pudiera ser, menos problemas de ese modo, o eso pensaba.

_"Oh no...", _pensó Tsuna con horror,_ "Gracias a Dios que decidí despertar ahora…", _continuó con un poco de alivio, sin poder apartar la mirada de algo brillante en específico más cerca de lo que desearía,_ "Haré de cuenta que no vi el cubo de agua que están escondiendo detrás de sus espaldas... de forma tan dolorosamente obvia...", _como si leyeran sus pensamientos, el cubo fue desechado disimuladamente para la mayoría, Tsuna era uno de los pocos que vio todo, y debido a que había despertado, su familia lo estaba mirando con diferentes expresiones como la felicidad y la sorpresa. _"Ignora las miradas y haz de cuenta que no viste ni __te diste cuenta de lo que iban a hacer…", _se dijo así mismo, tratando de quedarse tranquilo y no confrontarlos, ¿por qué?, simple... el reaccionaba mal si era despertado bruscamente y no deseaba que ellos fueran víctimas de ese pequeño detalle que fácilmente podría ser fatal. Tsuna suspiro profundamente,_ "En verdad están locos... omitiendo lo que podría haber pasado, a estas horas de la noche el aire se vuelve frío, mojar a alguien en estas condiciones significa enfermarse de seguro, si no es algo peor… eso, desde la vista bonita…"_

_\- _¡Vamos a la montaña rusa Tsuna-nii! - gritó Lambo, muy emocionado usando su cabeza como trampolín una última vez, cayendo en el suelo y corriendo a molestar a Gokudera de nuevo.

Era, según la perspectiva, algo muy lamentable que Lambo no hubiera visto la reacción de Tsuna ante sus palabras, pero...

\- ¿Montaña... rusa...? - La mente de Tsuna soltó algunas chispas, y comenzó a sudar frío. Su familia, sin darse cuenta, continuaron en lo que hacían, terminando de pagar para ir al siguiente juego.

\- ¡Pues claro! - exclamó Fuuta de muy buen espíritu. - ¿Quién va un parque de diversiones y no se sube a la montaña rusa? - el tono decía muy bien la respuesta: "nadie que estuviera cuerdo".

Tsuna realmente quería decirle que utilizará sus dones y lo descubriera en lugar de preguntar, pero debido a que no estaba tan molesto como para no importarle la reacción de nadie, se quedó callado. Eso no quería decir que no se moría de ganas por decirle eso, y de salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo... lo montarían el día en que el infierno se congelará en su tiempo, pero no sabría decir ahora, de lo que si estaba seguro es que les tomaría mucho esfuerzo... pues por voluntad propia no iría...

\- Mejor vamos a la casa de los gritos primero, ¿qué dicen? - _"Muchísimas gracias Kyoko-chan..."_, por fuera solo asintió y comenzó a irse, haciendo reír a Kyoko y al mismo tiempo preguntarse a donde se había ido el Tsuna que odiaba la casa de los gritos...

\- ¡Hey!, ¡espéranos Tsuna! - ¿Espéranos?, por supuesto que no pareció decirles, ya que aceleró el paso como si no fuera con él.

Aparte de ignorarlos cruelmente, Tsuna entró primero a la casa de los gritos, sin ellos... Sin otra opción, decidieron seguirlo, ¿qué rayos había pasado en tan corto tiempo?, ¿se molestó?, ¿por qué los ignoró?, querían preguntar eso y más, pero Tsuna no estaba presente. Sin que ninguno de ellos se dieran cuenta, Tsuna estaba justo detrás, oyendo cada comentario con una cara un poco amarga... sabía que fuera de su personalidad venirse de ese modo, ¿pero qué mejor de asegurar su diversión que verlo todo en primera fila?, se había venido antes para que no lo vieran y poder ver y oír sus gritos... Para ser honesto, tal vez una mala idea, no sabía que meros adolescentes podrían quejarse tanto ni que Gokudera tuviera tantas dinámicas... era casi triste que no tenía su encendedor, cortesía de él (un préstamo sin permiso), el casi se debía a una muy peculiar razón... ¡No quería tener que pagar un parque de diversiones ni tener que rescatar a nadie de las explosiones!, pero Gokudera nunca parecía pensar en las consecuencias, así que tuvo que recurrir al préstamo sin permiso... y daba risa oírlo quejarse y desearle la muerte al ladrón, ¿tal vez era hora de darle un pequeño infarto?

-... desgraciado, solo espera a que te meta todo esto por la boca y explotes como la rata que eres... - continuó diciendo en voz alta, Tsuna casi podía ver humo saliendo por sus oídos.

\- Ma Ma, ¿no estás exagerando un poco? - ¿cómo iba a hacerle todo eso a alguien que ni sabía quién era?, ¡se le podría haber caído del bolsillo sin saberlo!, y podría estar culpando a otro sin saber.

\- Estoy totalmente seguro idiota. - Yamamoto realmente quería pararlo, las chicas y los niños estaban allí también.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerme tragar tanta dinamita... - Gokudera se volvió tan blanco como una pared al oír la voz, los demás saltaron del susto, no solo de lo inesperado sino de quien era voz. - Gokudera-kun? - terminó Tsuna inocentemente justo detrás de ellos, haciéndolos girar para verlo inconscientemente.

\- Juudai-

\- Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - se oyó gritar aterradoramente a una mujer justo detrás, haciéndolos gritar y hacer un desastre tratando de escapar... los pocos valientes fueron víctimas de los cobardes, siendo llevados al suelo gracias a ellos y quizás pisados también.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna se río, viendo el desastre, las caras pálidas, oyendo los gritos y viéndolos saltar. Para nada afectado por el monstruo fantasma demacrado, que se acercó a él para tratar de asustarlo... sin resultado alguno. _"¡Éxito!, oh Dios, ¡que divertido!, ¿por qué nunca hice esto antes?", _pensó alegremente mientras reía y reía, su familia no estaba tan feliz como él cuando se calmaron, pero lo dejaron ser... fue solo una pequeña broma, ¿verdad?

-... Vaya que lo tenías planeado Tsuna. - comentó Yamamoto, fue un buen plan, o una muy buena coincidencia, quizás incluso ambas.

\- Pues no sabía que sería tan satisfactorio... - comentó, dejando de reír pero aun sonriendo divertido. - ¿Continuamos?, esto es solo el comienzo... - un rugido sonó al terminar, confirmando lo dicho...


	8. Capítulo 8

Disculpen la demora, es que estaba llena de exámenes .

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 8

"_¿Que he hecho yo en vida para merecer esto?", _lloró Tsuna en su cabeza, tratando de no contestarse así mismo con algo en las líneas de "¿y todas las muertes que causaste?", y al mismo tiempo de no salir corriendo a esconderse,_ "Mátenme ya... por favor…", _pensó resignado mientras caminaba hacia su inevitable destino... inevitable debido a que sus captores no lo dejarían ir, a pesar de que podría escaparse de alguna forma y no seguir las escaleras al infierno... ¡pero después no lo dejarían en paz al respecto!

\- ¡No te preocupes por nosotros Tsuna-nii! - aseguro Fuuta, malinterpretado el nerviosismo y la palidez de su hermano ingenuamente. - No le tenemos miedo a una montaña rusa. -Dijo alegremente para asegurarle a su hermano que todo estaba bien...

_"Ustedes no, pero yo si…", _pensó llorando, incapaz de decirle eso, y lamentando su suerte una vez más..._"Compórtate Dame-Tsuna, tienes 24 años, ya estás muy viejo como para tenerle miedo a algo así…", _trato de animarse así mismo para al menos de lucir respetable, fallando casi de inmediato. Para su gran consternación y lamentó, no había nada de cola para cuando terminaron de subir, estaba prácticamente desierto, así que, en consecuencia, fueron los siguientes en montarse… Primero fue Kyoko-chan con I-pin, luego Fuuta y Yamamoto, seguido de Gokudera y Lambo, dejando a Tsuna detrás de ellos, inocentemente haciéndose el tonto para no montarse… Tristemente, a pesar de no saber que prácticamente estaban realizando su venganza, lo amenazaron de forma amistosa:

\- ¡Vamos Tsuna!, no me hagas ir a montarte. - aunque fue broma, Tsuna sabía muy bien que ellos serían capaces de cumplirla... Sin más remedio, se montó, rezando porque terminará rápido.

Los primeros minutos fueron lentos, como en todas las montañas rusas, pero Tsuna estaba cada vez más nervioso, sabiendo muy bien que era lo que sucedería luego de la calma... Mientras más cerca de la cima, peor era para él, y cuando se detuvo, ese fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida en un parque de diversiones. Él les tenía pavor desde siempre, aún más luego de que Reborn lo hizo subir a uno de los parques de diversiones de Vongola, algo que no quería recordar nunca más... Los chicos comenzaron a gritar de emoción cuando comenzó a bajar de golpe el carro, y a girar, pero solo por unos pocos segundos, ya que un grito mayor les ganó a todos ellos en volumen y fuerza:

\- HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - El gritó duro casi media vuelta, asustando e incomodando a su familia... Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Yamamoto comentó seriamente:

\- Tal vez no debimos obligarlo a venir... - Él había lucido como una estatua por casi 5 segundos, y luego como un soldado que iba a la guerra cuando le dijeron que este era el siguiente juego...

\- Concuerdo... - Pero habían supuesto que solo estaba nervioso y siendo tímido, ¡no que estaba tan aterrado como pegar semejante grito!, hacía tiempo que no lo oían gritar así, pero...

\- ¿Tsuna-kun? - llamó tentativamente Kyoko en un gritó para poder ser oída entre todo el ruido producido por el viento y el carro, tristemente no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Sudaron frío, se había desmayado de seguro, no le volverían a hacer esto... pero, ¡es que el tan poco habló!, ¿cómo demonios podrían hacer algo si él no hablaba?, no tenían ni idea... Tan poco podían leerle la mente, por más que lo quisieran, ni eran adivinos o genios tan poco, y él lo sabía. Desde otro lugar cercano, los empleados que miraban la escena gracias al grito no podían evitar pensar que era muy divertido ver un alma sin querer irse de su cuerpo…

\- Oí, ¿por qué no se detuvo?, ya pasamos la entrada… - Por tercera vez, agregó en su mente, eran solo 2 vueltas...

\- Ma Ma, debe ser algún tipo de premio o algo así… - Dijo Yamamoto, optimista, pero por dentro solo esperaba que fuera algún tipo de error...

\- ¡Yay!, ¡un premio! - animaron Lambo y I-pin al oír la noticia, las montañas rusas eran divertidas y muy emocionantes.

Sin embargo, todo ánimo se esfumo al pasar otra vuelta…

\- A Lambo-sama no le está gustando este premio... - dijo asustado, con los ojos vidriosos, cerca de comenzar a llorar.

\- Tsk, esto no es bueno, está acelerando… - dijo Gokudera viendo el cambio de velocidad, si seguía acelerando el carro se saldría de los rieles...

\- ¿Que podemos hacer? - La sonrisa se había evaporado y Yamamoto trataba de al menos sacar un brazo, sin éxito, estaban aprisionados al asiento por así decirlo... Eran buenas medidas de seguridad, tan buenas que no le estaban gustando...

\- ¡No se idiota!, no podemos movernos, esto está muy apretado… - Gritó completamente molesto y frustrado, él no podía dejar a Juudaime morir, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Sin saberlo, los gritos de todos despertaron a Tsuna, algo que no se les ocurrió tratar de hacer, e incluso si se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza de seguro no lo habrían hecho por temor a llevarlo en pánico como ellos. "A_re?, ¿todavía aquí adentro?, ¿no debería haber terminado ya?…" _pensó sintiendo la fuerza del viento sobre su cuerpo sin abrir los ojos Sin perder tiempo, alarmado por el cambio de tono en los gritos, miro alrededor muy confuso sin saber que esperar. Lo que vio fue a su familia gritando y llorando de miedo, y pronto se dio cuenta del porqué: el carro estaba acelerando cada vez más, si seguía así no tardaría en salirse del carril… Dirigió su vista a los encargados y vio que estaban corriendo de un lado a otro por los diferentes controles, asustados y seguramente intentando volver a obtener el control del carro. Frunció el ceño antes de colocar su mano en la manivela de seguridad… "_No debí__ de haberme descuidado… pero… por mi familia…" _¡Clank!

\- ¡Tsuna!/¡Tsuna-nii!/¡Juudaime!/¡Tsuna-kun! - llamaron de inmediato al oír el sonido contundente del metal siendo golpeado, pero al parecer eso no era exactamente lo que había pasado.

\- Abajo. - Ordenó sin un segundo pensamiento, tenía que detener esto, ¡pero ya!

Inmediatamente su orden fue cumplida, se agarró del asiento para tener apoyo y levanto una mano firmemente hacia delante, pronto sus ojos se tornaron naranjas y la flama en su cabeza apareció casi al mismo tiempo.

\- X-Dream... - murmuro tan bajo que apenas alcanzaron a oírlo.

Inmediatamente, el lugar cambio radicalmente, ahora solo iban en un solo sentido, en una sola dirección sin lógica aparente, no parecía tener fin. Pero, ¿cómo terminaron en esto?, ¿cómo fue que cambió el lugar?, era tan... inesperado, y muy extraño, sin embargo no tenían tiempo para preguntar eso. Tsuna entrecerró los ojos mientras apuntaba, necesitaba tiempo, y necesitaba calmarlos, de esta forma ganaba la primera por mera alteración... ilusión era una habilidad bastante útil si sabias utilizarla. Con un leve suspiro, Tsuna se preparó para su siguiente movimiento:

\- ¡X-Burner! - Tan pronto lo dijo, libero de golpe una gran cantidad de llamas atreves de su palma, sus ojos ardiendo en ferviente determinación…

"..._Haré__ lo que sea… incluso si eso es dar mi propia vida… haré lo que sea por ellos…",_ pensó mientras trataba de no perder el enfoque, mordiéndose los labios duramente para no gritar todo lo que quería gritar. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en sus brazos en mucho tiempo, había una razón por la cual sentía como si sus huesos se fueran a romper, y no solo era debido al estado físico, más no podía recordarla ahora... Poco a poco el carro comenzó a desacelerar, muy lentamente…

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Tsuna? - preguntó Yamamoto mucho más tranquilo, sin poder ver, pero no iba a levantar la cabeza, ¡por algo los mando a que se agacharan!

\- Está impulsando este carro en dirección contraria, reduciendo la velocidad… - murmuro Gokudera mirando hacia adelante levemente, mirando prácticamente un rayo gigante de puras llamas del cielo. - ¡Realmente brillante Juudaime! - Tsuna no oyó nada, demasiado centrado en mantener el ataque en marcha.

Tsuna cerró los ojos fuertemente en la presión y en el dolor, pero no disminuyo la fuerza del ataque, más bien la incremento notablemente… "_duele… duele mucho… pero… ¡no me daré por vencido!, haré lo que sea por ellos, ¡lo que sea!…", _pensó con determinación, y libero todo el poder que fue capaz de reunir, manteniéndolo hasta que el carro se detuvo completamente casi un minuto después…

\- Tsu- fueron cortados con un pesado: ¡Trunk!, el lugar volviendo a la normalidad en pocos segundos, pero eso no les importaba.

_"No… no me vuelvo a montar en otra cosa de estas en mi vida… es definitivo…", _pensó totalmente drenado, quedándose en la posición en la que cayó jadeando en gran medida mientras que los otros se bajaban, saliendo de su Hynper Will Mode casi inconscientemente. Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo, prácticamente saltaron del carro y corrieron los pocos pasos que debían de dar para verlo... No era una vista bonita, en lo absoluto, sus brazos parecían haber pasado por alguna especie de incendio a propósito, eran rosadas, cada vez más oscuro hasta llegar a las palmas... las cuales estaban sangrando, tendrían que moverlo para saber cómo y dónde con exactitud, pero no importaba, pues estaban goteando esa sustancia espesa y roja en el carro y en el suelo. Su cara, la mitad que podían ver, estaba muy pálida, de hecho, parecía estar al borde de la conciencia. Sin ánimo de bromas, era un cubo de hielo, su piel demasiado fría para su gusto... Sin embargo, nada de eso lo detuvo de tratar de levantarse, usando sus brazos como apoyo a pesar del obvio dolor que le provocaba.

-... ¿Están bien? - preguntó suavemente mirándolos uno a uno sin esperar respuesta, poco a poco levantándose por sí mismo, siendo ayudado por el más rápido de ellos: Yamamoto.

-... No deberías de esforzarte tanto Tsuna-kun. - regaño ella primero que ellos, aguantando las lágrimas.

Tsuna no le hizo caso, y utilizó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para salir de carro sin decir nada, usando a Yamamoto de apoyo. Más pronto de lo que Tsuna esperaba, llegaron los técnicos y los paramédicos, de solo Dios sabe dónde, a pedir disculpas y a darles atención médica, ante lo cual nadie salió herido gracias a Dios, y a Tsuna, pero Tsuna era una historia completamente diferente, y eso se podía ver a simple vista… Sin decir nada, trajeron una camilla para él, cosa que fue negada hasta que su familia intervino...

-... Al menos solo por está noche Tsuna, te hace falta un descanso y atención médica... - a sabiendas de lo que posiblemente vendría, continuó: - solo una noche, nada más... relájate y duerme un rato, ¿estás bien?, te vez como si te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento... - eso no pareció surtir mucho efecto...

\- ¿Se cuidarán? - preguntó simplemente unos segundos después, aceptando en silencio su decisión sin querer preocuparlos más.

Muerto del cansancio, herido... y aun así se preocupaba más por ellos que por sí mismo. No entendían como podía hacerlo, como podía ser tan bueno con ellos, primero ellos... luego él...

-... Llevaremos a los niños a casa, luego iremos contigo, ¿está bien?, Kyoko irá contigo... y Tsuna... - llamó con cuidado. - No has arruinado nada, así que no pienses en eso... - él no había arruinado nada, pero de seguro eso era lo que estaba pensando.

-... Esta... bien... - término de decir y se desmayó antes de poder decir más, Gokudera fue lo suficientemente rápido para atajarlo...

\- Por favor, asegúrense de que este bien... - pidió Fuuta mientras Tsuna era puesto en una camilla.

\- Solo uno puede venir con él en la ambulancia... - recitó uno de los dos paramédicos, preguntándose qué demonios le había ocurrido en los brazos, el derecho estaba más severamente herido que el otro... ¿las metió en un horno o algo así?

\- Iré yo. - diciendo esto, se sentó al lado de Tsuna, los otros asintiendo y yéndose por otro camino a pedir un taxi.

En cuestión de segundos, Tsuna ya estaba en la ambulancia, siendo atendido de inmediato mientras la ambulancia comenzaba a moverse. No necesitaba ningún tanque de oxígeno, estaba respirando normalmente, así que con eso solo le administraron algunos antibióticos y calmantes antes de comenzar a limpiar sus heridas lo mejor que podían con los recursos que allí habían.

\- Reborn-san... - murmuró Gokudera antes de sacar su teléfono y comenzar a llamarlo, si él no se enteraba por ellos ahora, probablemente irían a visitar a los cocodrilos o algo así, una no muy grata experiencia por cierto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - fue la respuesta inmediata, oscura y con mucha exigencia para un bebé. Pero no estaban hablando de cualquier bebé, estaban hablando del mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo. - Habla ya.

\- Bueno, verá... - con eso, explicó todo lo que había sucedido y que Tsuna iba en camino al hospital. No recibió más respuesta que el corte de la llamada, indicando que Reborn estaba muy molesto y que alguien sufriría... Se estremeció sin querer, pensando en lo que le pasaría al pobre desdichado que enfrentaría la furia de Reborn y rezando para que ese alguien no fuera el mismo Tsuna.

La ambulancia llegó con relativa rapidez, y en poco tiempo Tsuna fue llevado a una sala de emergencias, en donde Kyoko tuvo que quedarse a fuera a esperar, solo los médicos podían entrar y salir de allí. Era una situación algo deprimente, era un día para divertirse, un día para disfrutar un rato todos juntos, pero término con un Tsuna herido y totalmente exhausto, y con casi la muerte de todos ellos si no hubiera sido por él... Aun así, se preguntaba exactamente qué había sucedido, nunca había visto a Tsuna con los brazos y manos de esa forma, y menos por ese ataque que había utilizado tanto en el futuro, aunque tal vez algo había estado mal desde antes... El ataque era en línea recta y fluido, como un rayo láser o un disparo, pero esta vez había sido en línea recta, si, y fluido también, pero había sido inestable, con muchas ondas... en realidad, ella había visto una especie de marea naranja con muchas olas a decir verdad, fue difícil ver desde la posición en la que se encontraban, sabía que había sido en línea recta y fluido porque mantuvo su forma y era repetitivo, en ciclo, desde su punto de vista. De hecho, había pensado que la diferencia era debido a la velocidad y lo crítico del problema, pero ya no lo creía así.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? - preguntó Yamamoto al llegar, Gokudera se había quedado con los niños... tal vez Kyoko hubiera sido mejor para ese trabajo, pero no podía quedarse todo el día, o la noche más bien, y con su aspecto no tranquilizaría a nadie... ni siquiera a la mamá de Tsuna.

\- Está en emergencias. - contestó simplemente mirando la puerta, sin decir nada cuando se sentó a su lado, y esperaron...

-... Chica, tu amigo está bien, profundamente dormido, lo trasladaremos a la habitación número 254. - dijo un médico saliendo de la habitación al verla, para luego abrir las puertas justo a tiempo para que una camilla saliera.

Yamamoto y Kyoko quedaron sin habla al ver sus brazos, parecía que los hubiera metido en el fuego... Ante sus miradas, el médico no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

-... Tiene una alta capacidad curativa, estaban peor... por eso no tiene vendas, no es necesario... - hizo una pausa, la camilla desaparecido de la vista. - Sin embargo, no recomiendo que aplique fuerza con ellos, su piel está altamente sensible con quemaduras entre primer y segundo grado... - se apagó al ver las caras palidecer aún más, ¿había dicho algo malo?

\- ¿Quemaduras de segundo grado? - Pregunto casi incrédulo, él nunca se había quemado tan gravemente... de hecho, ¡él nunca se había quemado con sus propias llamas!

\- Si... - respondió dubitativo, claramente no creían que eso fuera posible, pero, ¿acaso no vieron bien?, ¡no eran quemaduras bonitas en lo absoluto! -... pero no son quemaduras que haya visto antes... son más limpias, uniformes que la gran mayoría de las quemaduras. - murmuró más para sí que para ellos. - Pero eso no es muy preocupante, como dije antes, su curación es bastante rápida, en unos días no tendrá nada. - De hecho, tal vez mañana ya ni siquiera se verían como quemaduras, ese chico era un monstruo, los paramédicos habían visto las mismas quemaduras más graves que ahora, pero no iba a decirles eso, eran solo unos niños... - Probablemente duerma corrido hasta mañana, y este adolorido y cansado cuando despierte, así que lo mejor es que descanse... - Eso era lo único que en verdad podía decirles. - Ahora, antes de que vayan a verlo, ¿podrían llenar estos papeles?, no es mucho, el chico tiene historial aquí. - Dijo tendiendo unos papeles que no habían visto antes, dentro del archivo del caso.

A decir verdad, fueron solo unas pocas preguntas que tuvieron que responder y devolver, junto con una lista de medicinas y recomendaciones que debían entregarle a Tsuna... Como en cualquier habitación de hospital, la habitación en donde estaba Tsuna era blanca, y con olor a medicina, también era silenciosa, pues Tsuna solo tenía el suero, es decir, no fue conectado a ninguna máquina. Él estaba acostado en la cama, aún pálido, pero no tanto como antes, parecía una muñeca por lo quieto que estaba. Los brazos estaban a sus costados, sobre la sábana, solo mirarlos les daba culpa y algo de asco. ¿Por qué?, sus manos estaban al rojo vivo, lo demás estaba a distintos niveles de rosado, habían aplicado algún tipo de crema sobre ellos, pero eso solo resaltaba el daño...

_"Hmmm... ¿dónde estoy?",_ pensó mucho más dormido que despierto, siendo despertado por los rayos del sol. Sin pensar, se apoyó en sus brazos y manos para sentarse, y una vez que lo hizo, sintió un dolor indescriptible.

\- ¡Quédate en la cama Tsuna-kun! - _"Demasiado tarde..."_, pensó Tsuna tristemente tratando de no gritar, ya estaba sentando, no se volvería a acostar... de hecho, no se movería de allí.

\- Ma Ma, tómatelo con calma... - Ni siquiera bostezo para indicar que estaba despierto, pensó Yamamoto un poco preocupado... - ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿tienes hambre? - Tenía que tener hambre, era casi la hora del almuerzo.

Tsuna pestañeo confundido luego de que el dolor bajará, analizando las preguntas y viendo a la mayoría de su familia allí reunida con un montón de lo que parecían ser regalos. Se preguntó en silencio a que se debía todo esto, incluso porque estaban en un lugar extraño, parecían que estaban en un hospital por el aspecto de la sala... Espera y rezaba porque no fuera un hospital de todos los lugares en el que podría estar...

\- Contesta Dame-Tsuna. - oyó decir a una voz infantil y peligrosa que no reconoció en un primer momento, de hecho, probablemente ni siquiera lo reconoció en verdad:

\- ¿Doctor Boren? - preguntó totalmente perplejo, ¿quién demonios era un doctor siendo un bebé?, pero el uniforme y la etiqueta no mentían, ¿cierto?

\- Dame-Tsuna... - Tras decir esto, lo pateo ligeramente en la cabeza, pero Tsuna ni siquiera lo sintió debido a lo confuso de la situación. - Tal vez se pasaron de antibióticos... - murmuró para sí... pero Tsuna era uno de los pocos que siempre lo reconocían sin importar que, además, este desconocimiento le quitaba la diversión al asunto.

-... ¿Dónde estamos?, Itaaa! - Tsuna fue rápido en quitar la mano del sitio donde estaba, Reborn solo sonrió inocentemente.

\- ¿Ya te olvidaste de ayer Dame-Tsuna? - esto dejo a Tsuna pensando mientras los demás estaban en silencio por la preocupación, ¿ahora tenía amnesia también?

_"¿Ayer?, ¿qué pasó ayer?... ¿de qué rayos está hablando ese doctor loco?", _se miró así mismo tratando de encontrar alguna pista que lo ayudará a responder la pregunta, pero se encontró en una cama y con los brazos ligeramente rosados, las manos tenían un tono más oscuro... trató de doblar los dedos, pero eso lo dejo chillando, más no entendía la razón... estaba herido, pero... ¿por qué?, no recordaba nada. Los demás querían detenerlo y ayudarlo, pero por la mirada de Reborn, no podían ayudarlo... No entendía, su cerebro era solo un borrón... ayer había estado con los chicos en el parque de diversiones, ¿cierto?, pero después de allí todo era una especie de borrón... Cerró los ojos en concentración, su último intento, no iba a matarse la vida en descubrir algo que bien podría preguntar o algo que ni siquiera sucedió... de repente, todo llego a él. Tsuna tragó levemente antes de decir:

\- El carro se salió de control y lo detuve... y luego no recuerdo más, me trajeron al hospital, ¿no es así? - luego se detuvo a mirar al extraño doctor que parecía muy poco complacido por alguna razón desconocida para él, como si hubiera arruinado algo... tenía un muy mal presentimiento justo ahora...

\- Así es Tsuna-kun... - contestó ella tratando de aligerar la situación, fallando a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

\- Tu eres... - _"Yo conozco a esta persona... la conozco... es..."_ ¡Reborn! - _"Me siento como un perfecto idiota ahora... con razón el mal presentimiento."_

\- Tardaste mucho tiempo Dame-Tsuna. - lo golpeó en una de las manos como castigo nuevamente, tristemente Tsuna se mordió los labios para no darle la satisfacción está vez. - Eres un idiota... ¿cómo se te ocurre utilizar el X-Burner sin siquiera tus guantes?, ¡pudiste haberlos matados a todos y a ti también! - Tsuna ignoró el golpe que siguió, siendo tomado por sorpresa por lo dicho, el golpe era irrelevante en comparación a lo dicho...

Mientras su familia palideció al entender lo que pasó, y sintiéndose como perfectos estúpidos por no darse cuenta antes, Tsuna estaba totalmente perplejo y pensativo... cosa que les llamó la atención a todos, parecía que no sabía de qué estaban hablando. _"¿Guantes?, ¿desde cuándo uso guantes?... ¿es algo imprescindible en este tiempo usar guantes?, ¿o es que estoy más drogado de lo que parece?"._

\- ¿Guantes? - preguntó cautelosamente, lo que menos quería era una pelea con el como enemigo en un área tan pequeña, y menos en su contra.

Su respuesta fue una especie de guantes de tela con 27 escritos en cada uno lanzados a su cara. Sin decir palabra, Tsuna tomó uno sintiendo una conexión familiar con ellos, pero sin saber aún que eran... o mejor dicho, recordar. Luego de unos minutos sintiendo la textura familiar a pesar del dolor que la acción le traía, finalmente recordaba, pero... Para ser honesto, hacía años que él no utilizaba nada aparte de sus manos, nada, más en ese momento no recordaba la razón exacta del porqué. Sin darse cuenta, todos los presentes lo estaban mirando con ojos saltones, menos Reborn quién tenía una mirada sombría en su lugar, era fácil decir que algo no estaba bien aquí... ¿desde cuándo Dame-Tsuna no recordaba sus propios guantes?, ¿cuándo no se los llevaba consigo?, había gato encerrado...

-... Se me olvido... - dijo simplemente unos minutos después, dejando los guantes en su regazo y mirándolos con ojos pensativos... -... pero no iba a dejar morir a nadie, no se preocupen por eso... - aseguró con confianza, lo que menos quería era que comenzarán a temerle o desconfiar ahora... los había salvado, ¿no?, y estaban todos bien, eso era lo más importante. Tan sólo esperaba que ellos pensaran igual... -... disculpen mi descuido, no creí que una simple salida terminaría en tantos problemas... - Se disculpó de nuevo... Reborn decidió disparar otra pregunta:

\- ¿Acaso has estado practicando sin tus píldoras tan poco Dame-Tsuna? - Tsuna hizo una mueca internamente, eso era una pregunta trampa, y bastante hiriente con lo dicho entre líneas.

\- Reborn... fue un accidente, no creí que terminará en lo que término, no puedo utilizar el Hynper Dying Will Mode fácilmente y lo sabes... necesito las pastillas, fue un accidente lo que sucedió, realmente no recuerdo muy bien... - murmuró lo más sinceramente que pudo, pero eran puras mentiras, no podían darse cuenta, esto le pasaba por estar de confiado... - ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí?, ¿y para que rayos es todo eso?, no va a haber ningún evento... ¿verdad? - Esto último fue curiosidad, junto con cierto pánico. Un intento de cambiar el tema sin ser muy obvio.

Su intento solo hizo las cosas peor, llamando más la atención en el asunto, pues por lo que sabían, Tsuna nunca dejaba sus guantes o sus pastillas, estas últimas al menos que se le acabaran, el cuál no era el caso porqué Reborn les había mostrado el paquete casi entero. Además, estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si fuera algo aparentemente normal lo que había hecho cuando no lo era. Tsuna suspiro profundamente, no era algo tan sorprendente, ¿o sí?, en cualquier caso solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aprendiera a usar su Hynper Dying Will Mode sin ayuda... De hecho, para ser totalmente honesto consigo mismo, ni se acordaba que necesitaba pastillas... Había sido muy descuidado, pero el tan poco había pensado que una simple salida terminaría en casi la muerte de todos en este tiempo, quizás unas peleas, pero nada demasiado grave en que fuera necesario usar su mejor modo de combate.

-... Juudaime, has sido dado de alta está mañana, solo hay que cuidar esas heridas... - Tsuna casi sonreía, casi era la palabra clave, ¿quién iba a sonreír con ese tono que indicaba que venía una mala noticia? - pero, no podrás salir mucho, o tus heridas se podrían infectar... - Tsuna se contuvo de poner los ojos, y en silencio encendió su anillo, y en consecuencia su palma debido a la práctica. - preferíamos que te quedarás aquí un poco más si... - Gokudera se apagó al ver la llama y lo que Tsuna estaba haciendo inconscientemente, más nadie sabía que era algo "inconsciente".

\- ¿Gokudera-kun? - Por más que no quería tener esta conversación, era mejor que oír solo silencio...

\- Tsuna... - comenzó Yamamoto con los ojos afilados, esa flama era inconfundible, pero al mismo tiempo... - ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer eso? - Señalo su mano en llamas, la cual estaba curando tanto dicha mano como el otro brazo en donde estaba colocada. Tsuna hizo una mueca, ¿aún no se suponía que aprendiera eso?, ¿cómo se supone que recuerde todo lo que podía hacer o no?

\- Las llamas del cielo tienen la propiedad de usar los atributos de las otras seis llamas, si no lo sabían. - Comentó un tanto aburrido, como si leyera sus pensamientos. - He practicado toda la semana. Ahora, ¿podrían contestarme?, quiero salir de aquí... - Los hospitales lo molestaban, y mucho.

Ahora todo el lugar estaba sombrío, pero Tsuna estaba demasiado aburrido, cansado y pensativo para notarlo. Él era Tsuna, no había duda, esas llamas eran inconfundibles, pero al mismo tiempo no era él... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, se morían por saber, pero no creían que Tsuna les dijera... Reborn frunció el ceño debajo del sombrero, tenía que investigar esto más a fondo... este Tsuna no era un impostor, la esencia de las llamas no eran falsificables, y sin embargo... Aprender a curar por sí solo no era algo que se podía hacer en una semana... Tsuna hizo otra mueca en su mente, no era del todo una mentira si contabas que jugaba con sus propias llamas cuando estaba aburrido... lo cuál era bastante frecuente últimamente.

\- ¿Cuando termine podemos irnos? - preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, si le decían que no, mala suerte por ellos, saltaría por la ventana o escaparía por el pasillo. Odiaba tanto blanco... le daba incluso dolor de cabeza. - Itttttaaaaaa!, ¡Natsu! - _"De todos los momentos en que tenía que despertar... y mi oreja, ¡no pudo ser otro lugar!"._

El cachorro solo gruño y les dio una cara de furia pura, mostrando los dientes y listo para saltar sobre ellos, mientras Tsuna se sobaba la oreja mordida. Reborn frunció el ceño, si Natsu había salido tan agresivo quería decir que creía que estaban amenazando a su amo, pero... ¿exactamente en qué?, no habían hecho nada más que hacerle preguntas... Más aclaratoria que esta no había, Natsu no protegería tanto a alguien que no fuera Tsuna a menos que el mismo Tsuna se lo pidiera.

\- No tenías que morderme tan duro... - se quejó, esta vez un poco más despierto, la única respuesta de Natsu fue morder el cable de suero. -... Está bien... - diciendo esto, Tsuna quito el cable. Por dentro solo suspiro, sabía que esto iba a venir, pero no tan pronto... y rayos, Natsu sí que sabía morder.

\- Gao!, Gao! - les maulló molesto, mostrando los colmillos y caminando en círculos sobre la cama, como si les estuviera reclamando algo. Ahora, si alguno de ellos entendiera, Tsuna se preocuparía, y no se reiría como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Ellos no sabían qué demonios les estaba reclamando, porque eso era lo que parecía, o porque demonios estaba tan molesto... hasta que Tsuna volvió a bostezar, cosa que solo hizo que Natsu comenzará a gruñir otra vez... y está vez desenvainando sus garras...

\- Ehhh... - esto iba a doler...

\- Natsu... no es su culpa... - dijo antes de tomarlo por el cuello y abrazarlo. -... No soy muy bueno tomando altas dosis de medicina para el dolor, ¿okey? - explicó -... y Natsu, no creo que ellos supieran, ni los médicos tan poco... - Y lo mejor del caso era ya había pasado el efecto de las mismas... - Además, el efecto desapareció hace rato... - Así que solo estaba cansado porque de verdad lo estaba y no por ningún efecto de alguna medicina.

\- Gao! - se quejó Natsu listo para saltar y morderlos muy bien, al parecer, ignorando lo que Tsuna había dicho.

-... Ellos no le dijeron al carro que se pusiera cohetes en el trasero, ¿verdad? - Incluso con lo dicho, Natsu aún parecía querer darles una muy buena mordida a cada uno, y eso quitaba cualquier risa ante la broma de Tsuna.

-... Juudaime... - dijo Gokudera un poco inestable. -... ¿te caen mal el uso alto de medicinas? - si eso era así...

\- Me hacen muy estúpido, y bobo... - bostezo. - por no hablar del sueño... - Eso explicaba porque Natsu quería matarlos... - Odio los hospitales, ¿me puedo ir? - Incluso Reborn fue tomado por sorpresa, ¿qué rayos?

\- Legalmente sí, pero... - en ese estado se dormiría de pie... - ¿qué te parece si primero comes algo?, ¿que-

\- Gao! - chillo el pobre león, siendo ignorado.

\- El efecto se perdió hace rato o no me hubiera despertado. - ¿cuantas veces lo había dicho ya?, ¿tres? - Estoy cansado porque estoy cansado, no por ningún efecto especial... - suspiro profundamente. - Me quiero ir... - se quejó lo mejor que pudo.

¿Qué demonios?, ¿desde cuándo Tsuna tenía problemas con las medicinas?, ¡¿y desde cuando era tan tranquilo cerca de Reborn?!

\- Sólo vístete y ya Dame-Tsuna. - corto Reborn de tajo antes de salir por una compuerta en la pared que apareció de la nada.

Tsuna, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente bien que estaba en problemas, sonrió y se apresuró en terminar de curarse antes de saltar a buscar su ropa, dejando a un Natsu muy molesto enseñándoles los dientes y con una mirada que decía algo en las líneas de: "no están muertos porque él no los quiere muertos". Lástima que ellos no entendían por qué Natsu quería hacerles daño.

\- Natsu, ellos no me obligaron, yo subí en el coche... - dijo Tsuna desde el baño. - voluntariamente, y será la última vez también, así que quita la mirada mortal, por favor. - el aura asesina se desvaneció al instante y Natsu se acurrucó entre las mantas ronroneando felizmente.

¿Qué demonios?

\- Oh, se me olvido decirles... - comentó dulcemente Tsuna saliendo del baño ya listo para irse. - La próxima vez que me monte a una montaña rusa voluntariamente será cuándo el infierno se congele, y si me obligan les traeré el mismo infierno que les traje a mis brazos ayer... - dijo sin cambiar de tono, tomando a Natsu en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¿Vamos?, tengo hambre y de seguro podré conseguir un dulce por aquí...

Preferían a Natsu con ganas de volverlos trizas y luego bailar sobre sus cenizas a que a Tsuna con ese tono dulcificado prometiendo sufrimiento... A decir verdad, a ninguno, ¿en dónde demonios se había metido el Tsuna que todos conocían y de donde había salido este?, no era que este era malo ni nada, pero... ¡era casi totalmente impredecible y extraño!


	9. Capítulo 9

Nuevamente disculpen la demora, debo decir que este capítulo termino algo... divertido en mi opinión.

Zel-Ol, muchas gracias por tu opinión, realmente no sabía si me estaba quedando bien la personalidad de Tsuna, es un poco complicada para decirlo suavemente, gracias ti se que me ha estado quedando bien. Psst, no te olvides de avisarme cuando inicies tu historia para leerla :)

Luisalawliet, me alegro que te guste este Tsuna y espero que siga siendo así.

Para Andrea Siemore, lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas leyendo, si digo echaría a perder la sorpresa, ¿no crees?, al igual que todos los demás quienes han comentado, cada pregunta será contestada a su debido tiempo.

luki-chan, concuerdo contigo, alguien tiene que cuidar a Tsuna, ¿y quién mejor que Natsu?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y a los demás que han comentado, ¡no crean que los he olvidado!, aprecio mucho su apoyo, continuaré actualizando, me tardó mas que todo por los estudios y por el hecho de que soy demasiado correctora . (reviso como 3 veces cada capítulo).

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 9

Por más extraño y ridículo que sonará, Tsuna se perdió en los primeros 2 minutos fuera del cuarto del hospital, en solo 2 minutos se había escapado del radar. ¡En solo 2 minutos se había escapado de todos ellos!, no sabían si hizo magia o simplemente salto por una ventana sin que se dieran cuenta, pero se formó el caos. Luego de casi destrozar el hospital entero y mirar por la ciudad, unas 3 horas más o menos, fueron a su casa sin saber dónde más buscar...

\- ¡Buenos días!, Tsu-kun está en su cuarto si vienen a verlo, ¿van a quedarse a almorzar? - dijo amable y felizmente su mamá al abrirles la puerta.

Decir que se sentían como estúpidos por no venir antes era una mentira piadosa, la verdad era que se sentían como perfectos idiotas, pero, ¿cómo demonios iban a saber?, ¿preguntarle a un adivino?, era tentador... Con un amable si, saludos y gracias, fueron a su cuarto a reclamarle haberlos dejado a su suerte sin advertencia ni nada, pero se consiguieron con una vista muy tierna: Natsu dormido felizmente entre los brazos de su amo y este también profundamente dormido entre las mantas... al parecer, por más chistoso que sonará, Tsuna sólo quiso cambiar de cama. Cerraron la puerta y se regresaron, mejor los dejaban dormir, no solo Tsuna necesitaba descansar, sino que Natsu los mataría (unas buenas mordidas y rasguños para solo ser un cachorro) ya sea por despertarlo o molestar a su amo, eso claro, si Tsuna aún estaba dormido...

Tsuna se despertó la mañana con un suave bostezo y se estiró con cuidado, creyendo que Natsu aún seguía con él, más estaba solo. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño sintiéndose mucho mejor que ayer, aunque aún se sentía bastante cansado, seguramente Natsu se cansó de verlo dormir y regreso a su anillo, no podía culparlo... pero realmente estaba cansado. Entró entro al baño con una sola cosa en mente: quedarse en el agua bastante tiempo… y francamente lo hizo en la práctica, era tan relajante… Sin poder evitarlo, suspiro contento, tenía al menos una hora antes de que lo sacaran de allí si no hacia ruido… lo cual haría sin rechistar, sería un ratón si con eso se quedaba allí donde estaba… podría estar allí tanto tiempo como no se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto, así que daría lo mejor de sí para que no lo supieran. Sus músculos lo estaban matando, lo que había hecho ayer había sobrepasado sus límites, y su cuerpo adolorido se lo estaba recordando, por lo que el agua era lo único que le importaba en esos precisos momentos… era su única forma de olvidarse de todo, además ayudaba al dolor y lo relajaba, como una especie de calmante, uno muy fuerte y efectivo en su opinión, pero… no era como si pudiera ayudarlo más allá de eso, no podía ayudarlo a recuperarse de todo el estrés y la tensión puestas en su cuerpo, aun menos de la energía que debía reponer… había perdido alrededor de un 80% en total… Sin poder evitarlo suspiro, bien podría haber una guerra afuera de la puerta pero no se movería de donde estaba...

-… Tan solo espero que Reborn-san me deje descansar unos días… - _"Eso es casi misión imposible... no después de mi idiotez, no después de lo que hice que es totalmente fuera del carácter de Tsunayoshi-sama... tengo que tener más cuidado..." -_ es todo lo que necesito… - murmuró para si mismo, tan bajo que solo él mismo podía oírse.

Sin embargo, sabia muy bien que seria un milagro si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas… dudaba mucho que pudiera descansar como era debido y reponerse rápidamente, no con Reborn y su familia llena de sospecha… pero aun asi valía la pena intentarlo, además… había valido la pena, incluso si Reborn hiciera que se sintiera horriblemente mal por los próximos días… Aunque, si tenia suerte, tal vez su familia se olvidara de el por lo menos hoy, apesar de que quizás eso solo era una esperanza vana de su parte, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía lo suficientemente bien o estable en estos momentos como para estar con ellos sin delatarse asi mismo… lo mejor seria encerrarse y esconderse todo el día si no quería sufrir, pero luego haría sufrir a su familia y al final todo terminaría en un completo desastre por su culpa… otra vez.

-… A veces todo se vuelve tan complicado… - Para él era como cadena cada vez más grande, tal y como las piezas de domino o una torre de cartas: derribas una y todo se va cayendo pieza por pieza.

"_Cambiando de tema, ¿que estará pasando en mi tiempo?, ¿me habrán dejado morir?, nahhh, pregunta estúpida, si estuviera muerto no estaría aquí en estos momentos… Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que me mantienen vivo por agrado o solo porque si, probablemente estén deseando que muera por mi cuenta para no quedar como culpables o algo asi y no vivir para atormentarlos más o causar problemas… No los culpo por nada, pero se están tardando mucho… o bueno, ¿quien soy yo para hablar?, yo no se nada de nada… solo espero que, pase lo que pase, sean felices… tengan hijos, sean cuidados por un mejor jefe y… amigo… que no tengan que derramar mas lagrimas de tristeza ni que tengan que llenar sus manos en sangre nunca mas, que no tengan que ver a nadie morir en sus manos… y que… Vongola crezca en abundancia en felicidad, paz y armonía, y con ella todos los demás… algo que yo nunca pude, podré ni seré capaz de hacer, por eso quiero morir pronto… soy el único que los retiene para ser felices, siempre lo fui…", _eran pensamientos ilusos los últimos en verdad, estaban hablando de la mafia, pero el sin querer había omitido la oscuridad que la mafia siempre tenía con ella...

_"Incluso ahora, desearía nunca haber formado parte de sus vidas… incluso si todo fue por lastima, nadie se merecía tener a un inútil de compañero, aún menos como su jefe… tan solo hay que ver el resultado: un mounstro sediento de sangre que solo sirve para matar y masacrar, justo en lo que soy… en lo que me convertí… realmente no es justo en lo absoluto para ellos… Ja, como si fuera poco nunca quisieron estar conmigo desde el principio, siempre pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… La única razón por la que estoy vivo en estos momentos, por la cual tengo una familia incluso si no me quiere, y por la cual soy el jefe de jefes es porque soy el ultimo descendiente de Primo…_

_Probablemente sea una verdadera decepción para él, pero incluso si lo soy, el nunca ha dicho ni ha demostrado nada al respecto, pero eso no evita que piense continuamente que se merece algo mucho mejor que esto, una criatura patética que no tiene una razón de existencia y solo trae desgracias a donde quiera que vaya, como su desendiente… Incluso mis padres están decepcionados de mi, aunque nadie los puede culpar, nadie quiere tener a alguien como yo como un hijo… ni si quiera como un conocido… Pero nada evita que llore, o que desee ser mejor, a sabiendas de que es imposible… nada podrá cambiar lo que soy… _

_Vongola tan poco merece tenerme como parte de su integridad, aun menos como su cabeza… Sin embargo, solo una duda pasa por mi mente en todo esto… si nadie me quiere, ni cerca ni lejos…. ¿por que demonios no me han eliminado?, es algo muy fácil de hacer, un disparo, un cuchillo, una comida envenenada, tal vez un inccendio o gases tóxicos… ¿Quizás solo están esperando un descendiente para hacerlo?, si es asi, solo tendrían que obtener mis genes y listo, algo también fácil, sin considerar que ni me opondría a nada de lo que me pidieran, y luego podrían matarme… o acaso… ¿hay algo mas que yo no se y por eso me mantienen vivo apesar de no quererlo hacer? incluso si la respuesta es un si, solo me dejaria con mas dudas… porque, sinceramente, ¿que podría tener yo que fuera necesario o valioso aparte de los genes de Vongola Primo?"_

Tsuna suspiró profundamente, más no se movió, tanto relajado como deprimido, en otro momento se hubiera reido de si mismo ante tales pensamientos, porque a pesar de que era verdad, la primera parte sonaba como un testamento... y el no tenia ninguno, nunca lo hizo, ¿que podría dejar?, no mucho... la mayor parte de sus cosas pertenecían a Vongola. Era triste, pues incluso con todo, para él lo único realmente valioso era su familia y lo demás carecía de importancia en su mente, en especial si no era feliz. Cualquiera que lo llamaría idiota por restarle valor a sus cosas y a su poder como jefe de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes del mundo, pero pocos entendían que para alguien como él, la amistad era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa... el solo utilizaba su poder para proteger y ayudar aquí y allá, y pocas veces, para un jefe con tanto poder era una persona bastante bondadosa, cualquiera podría decir eso, era demasiado obvio. Sin embargo, era una persona bastante tonta, ¿o tal vez demasiado amable?, cualquier otro no hubiera tomado más de una semana ese trató que el ha tomado por casi tres años, muy pronto serían tres.

_"En fin, sea cual sea el caso nada puede cambiar la verdad innegable: nadie me quiere… ¿y por que lo harían?, francamente no los culpo, yo tan poco querría estar cerca de un mounstro que solo puede matar y que por donde quiera que va siempre pasan cosas aterradoras y malas… tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero quisiera ser amado de nuevo, ser visto sin temor y tocado sin miedo, estar acompañado sin obligación y ser hablado sin preocupación… sentirme querido una vez mas, sentir ese calor abrazador correr de nuevo por mi sangre, incluso si es solo una vez… me sentiría realmente feliz… pero se que eso ya no pasara… es mucho para alguien como yo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo anhele…"_

\- ¡Tsuna-nii!, sal de allí ya, es hora de comer. - gritó Fuuta golpeando la puerta, no le importaba si su hermano esta despierto o no, ¡ya llevaba 3 comidas perdidas!, debía estar hambriento...

-… ¿Que?… - murmuró Tsuna casi muerto del susto, sin endenter absolutamente nada debido al shock. Fuuta no lo oyó, así que continuó:

\- Vamos, ya son las 7:05… la comida se enfriara si no te das prisa. - Todo estaba mortalmente tranquilo, el no quería irrumpir en su privacidad pero... - ¡Tsuna-nii!

\- ¡Voy!, ¡déjame arreglarme! - se las arreglo para responder, y Fuuta suspiro contento antes de ir a la cocina.

"_¿Ya es tan tarde?, vaya, el tiempo pasa que vuela cuando te pierdes en tu propia mente… será mejor que salga de aquí…" _Con eso en mente, termino su baño y se arreglo rápidamente, para luego bajar a comer… Solo para encontrarse de que ya no tenia desayuno, debido a un tutor muy querido entre la familia, lo cual no lo impresiono demasiado y se dejo caer en el sofá, no tenia hambre de todos modos y no tenia la paciencia de fingir hacerlo… Suspiro suavemente antes de decidir ver la televisión por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sin tener idea de que esperar e ignorando la mirada fija de Reborn en él y la de Fuuta, quien parecía muy preocupado por quién sabe la razón… Lo primero que vio le hizo apagarlo inmediatamente del susto que se llevo… no tocaría un control de televisión pronto, el no vería Barney ni en tortura… primero muerto y enterrado en un foso de lava…

\- Tsuna-nii… - llamo Lambo algo preocupado al ver la reacción, Reborn solo parecía muy divertido y Fuuta se reía. Tsuna agradeció en silencio que su mamá no vio nada. Ya era más que suficiente con ellos dos, Reborn ya tenía una nueva forma de torturarlo ahora...

\- Estoy bien, no tengo mucha hambre asi que no se preocupen por mi… y no voy a ver eso, me voy a mi habitación. - dijo antes de levantarse del sofá y comenzar dirigirse a su habitación rápidamente, mejor irse ahora y rápido antes de que se burlaran de él o Reborn decidiera utilizarlo de muñeco de prácticas.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta después de eso, pero incluso si hubiera tenido hambre antes, se habría ido de golpe al ver visto a Barney… por lo que no habría casi ninguna diferencia entre si tenia o no tenia hambre, porque a la final todas sus ganas se irán al ver esa cosa en la televisión… era demasiado alegre y feliz para su gusto, quizás también muy afeminado, pero le chocaba mucho en su personalidad… era demasiado falso, en si no tenia palabras para describirlo… pero le caía fatal, no sabia si era por el color, la voz, la parte de paz y amor, o que exactamente era lo que le caía muy mal de ese dinosaurio… pero lo hacia sentir horriblemente mal fuera lo que fuera… sabia que no tocaría ningún televisor en un buen tiempo…

\- Tsuna-nii… - oyó detrás de la puerta... Tsuna hizo una mueca, la acababa de cerrar hace casi un minuto...

\- ¿Si?… - A veces odiaba lo preocupado que podía ser su familia en momentos inesperados...

\- Gokudera y Yamamoto vendrán más tarde... - hizo una pequeña pausa para debatir si debía preguntar o no, la respuesta fue un si: - ¿No quieres nada de comer?, no has comino nada en casi dos días... - Tsuna hizo otra mueca agradeciendo que Fuuta no lo podían ver en ese momento.

\- No, estoy bien, comeré más tarde. - Realmente no tenía hambre en ese momento, lo que si tenía era cansancio.

-... Si tu lo dices Tsuna-nii... - respondió dudoso, bien no podía estar, no era tonto, pero no lo iba a contradecir...

Tsuna suspiro profundamente al oír pasos cada vez más tenues, ¿que podía hacer?, no lo sabía y no quería hacer peor las cosas... de por si ya eran malas, no sabia porque Reborn aún no lo había encadenado a una silla o llevado a una sala de tortura, con la mirada que le dio, estaba sospechoso al máximo, ni siquiera sospechoso, sabía que había algo que no estaba bien... No iba a decirle nada a nadie, vivir como el Tsuna de este tiempo era muy cómodo, tranquilo y feliz, no quería que eso cambiará, no tenia idea de como lo tomarían si les decía la verdad, pero estaba seguro de que no sería lo mismo... Volvió a suspirar y se tiro en la cama, vaya metida de pata había hecho, pero lo hecho hecho está...

_-… somos unos idiotas, en verdad lo sentimos mucho Tsuna…_

_-… nunca fue nuestra intención causarte tanto daño…_

_-… como tu mano derecha… he fallado hace mucho tiempo… pero…_

_\- Por favor… incluso si ya no nos quieres, regresa por favor… no te vayas aún…_

_**"¿Que demonios?",**__ fue el primer pesamiento de Tsuna, seguido de: "__**¿Me quede dormido?, uhg... voy a ser la bella-no, perdón, el bello durmiente... he dormido... ¿casi dos días seguidos?, uhg..."**__, se detuvo al oír llanto, y de seguro hizo una mueca... __**"¿que clase de sueño o pesadilla es esto?, ¿por que todo esta tan oscuro?, no veo absolutamente nada..."**_

_-... Bueno, ¿eso no es lo que querían?, el joven Vongola se descuido mucho... - dijo una voz casi impasible, algo molesta. -... y fue por su pura decisión... y sabemos porque rayos fue._

_A Tsuna le hubiera encantado aplaudir si no creyera que estaba refiriéndose a él, fue bastante chistoso en su humilde opinión, pero muy cruel también... __**"¿De quienes son esas voces?, estoy confundido..."**_

_\- No... no, ¡esto no era lo que queríamos! _

_\- ¿Entonces que querían?, ¡lo dejaron a su suerte prácticamente por el amor de Dios!, ¡se deprimió!_

_\- Eh-_

_\- Ustedes saben muy bien cuan blando de corazón es este chico... ¡más bien es una suerte que no se suicido!_

_Tan pronto como comenzo la discusion, los sentidos de Tsuna cobraron vida, como si antes solo hubiera estado en una alta dosis de anestesia, y no fue para nada hermoso... En un resumen, Tsuna se sentía muy pesado y demasiado adolorido como para poder prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, era como si tuviera plomo caliente encima, a pesar de que tenia mucho frio y de que solo sentía tela al mi alrededor… También podía oír pitos molestos cercanos y continuos, dandole mas dolor de cabeza del que por si tenia, y como si eso no bastara, sentía algo conectado a su mano envuelta de forma extrecha… le costaba trabajo respirar y sentía su corazón en la garganta, latiendo dolorosamente… como quería que se detuviera…_

_-... Se... - pausa -... ignoramos eso..._

_\- ¿Ignoraron?, vaya... no se si sentirme feliz de que no soy él o caerles a palos por su estupidez... - una risa triste. - ¿saben lo que pasará si... muere?, ¿si esto llega a salir?, el tiene muchas conecciones... los cazaran así el joven Vongola pida que los dejen en paz..._

_En cualquier otro momento en donde le diera atención a sus palabras, se hubiera reído de tal estupidez y simplemente se hubiera ido... él, ¿con muchas conecciones?, vaya tontería... nadie se acordaría de él o le importaría su muerte, era tan... ridículo, esa era la palabra, ¿y corazón blando?, para nada, al menos ya no... podía matar tan fácilmente como respirar, en realidad... en ese momento sería más fácil que respirar..._

_-… Por favor… no te vayas…_

_Sintio algo tocar su estomago, si hubiera podido gemir lo habría hecho... dolía demasiado, lo sentia pesado y cada vez que respiraba sentía dolorosas punzadas recorrelo de arriba a bajo, sin dejar ningún rincón a salvo de esa agonía… Su hombro también dolía, pero no tanto como su estomago, y como si todo esto no bastara, se sentía muy débil… Sus ojos se sentían muy pesados, como si fueran pesas de muchos kilos, y aunque lo único quería era que todo se detuviera, utilizo todas las fuerzas que tenia para abrir sus ojos, las cuales eran muy pocas… apenas y podía pensar y sentir otra cosa que no fuera el dolor en todo su ser… no podía ver casi nada, todo estaba demasiado borroso, suspiro casi imperceptiblemente por ello… Oyó una puerta abrir y cerrarse seguido de pasos suaves y contundentes hasta detenerse a su lado…_

_\- Schamal…_

_\- Era hora de que llegaras pervertido... - la ira se esfumó en las siguientes palabras. - ¿como sigue? _

_**"Muy bien... esto es una pesadilla muy rara y fea... no me había sentido así desde que Reborn-san me dejo solo en una base de entrenamiento..."**__, pensó casi de malhumor, esto era cada vez mejor... _

_-… El daño es muy grave, no hay casi nada que pueda hacer por el… - pausa - solo nos queda esperar y ver y… rezar porque el quiera volver, el cual no parece ser el caso…_

_-… ¿Podrías darnos un diagnostico?_

_\- Muy bien, pero no les va a gustar… - un sonido de papeleo - además de las dos heridas de bala y el gran golpe en su cráneo, presenta otras condiciones especiales que dejan a estas heridas en un asunto leve si las comparamos… _

_Silencio… luego oyó a alguien tartamudear las siguientes palabras:_

_\- ¿Q-que qui-e-res d-decir?_

_\- Bueno, este niño ha estado bajo una gran depresión por algún tiempo… esta mucho mas flaco de lo que solía ser, no, perdón, esa no es la palabra… casi no tiene tejidos blandos, literalmente es piel y hueso, tan poco parece haber salido mucho que digamos, su piel es demasiado pálida, nada saludable, y no mencionemos las ojeras y las zonas rojas… - tos - pero eso es perfectamente visible..._

_-…_

_\- Sus huesos están algo frágiles me temo, tiene un hombro extraño... como si se hubiera dislocado y sanado de la forma incorrecta, sus órganos son otro problema... debido a la falta de alimento y nutrientes, algunos no están funcionando bien y otros en vez de ayudar están haciendo lo contrario... entre otras cosas..._

_-..._

_\- Honestamente no se como es que aun sigue vivo… y siendo francos después de esos disparos debería ser imposible que sobreviviera, asi que esto es en pocas palabras, nada menos que un milagro… _

_-…_

_-… pienso que deben ver esto para que comprendan que tan grave es la situación…_

_Casi de inmediato sintió como levantaban algo y como le quitaban un peso de encima, y eso se sintió ligeramente bien… En otra ocasión hubiera sentido curiosidad al oír varios suspiros ahogados y algo asustados luego de hacer eso… ¿Que había pasado?, hubiese preguntado, pero ahora solo quería que se callaran y lo dejarán en paz..._

_-… Si no come pronto… el suero ya no hará nada, solo atrasara su muerte… - pausa - aunque, aún no se porque no ha despertado… ya debería haber salido del coma, si es que a eso se le puede llamar coma…_

_Todo quedo en absoluto silencio, solo roto por sus respiraciones irregulares… gimió levemente sin poder evitarlo al sentir como tocaban la fuente central de todo su dolor, en su gemido el toque se retracto rápidamente… Eso dolía mucho, pero se consolaba con que esto era solo un mal sueño... y despertaría cuando esté quisiera dejarlo ir..._

_-… ¿Tsuna?… - pregunta tentativa, Tsuna ya no estaría allí si tuviera opción..._

_-… ¿Estas despierto? - otra pregunta tentativa._

_Tristemente o felizmente, dependiendo de la perspectiva, Tsuna estaba tan ido en el dolor que no oyó nada, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido responder, aún menos reconocer a quienes pertenecían esas voces… Todo era demasiado confuso para su mente en el estado en el que estaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente: que todo el dolor parara… De la nada, sintió que algo cálido tomo su mano en un apretón suave, pero aun asi no pudo evitar gemir en el dolor… dolía mucho… _

_\- Vaya, hablando del Rey de Roms y se aparece... - pausa -... una pequeña dosis de esto debería de ayudar y no noquearte de un solo golpe espero..._

_Luego de lo que parecieron años, pudo ver varias figuras muy cerca de el, y con la poca fuerza que tenia intento devolver el gesto reconfortante… pero no sintió nada, solo dolor y frio, no tan grave como antes… _

_\- Gracias a Dios… _

_**"¿Quien demonios llora ahora?... Reborn-san, ¿donde estás cuando necesito que me tortures?, ¡rayos!"**__, Tsuna queria despertar, pero al parecer lo estaban dejando ser en el mundo real... ya se vengaria después. Al parecer, quien sea que lo tomaba de la mano pudo sentir su intento… Sintió algo tocar su pelo con mucho cariño y varias miradas fijas sobre su ser, pero no le importaba, solo quería despertar... aunque el dolor bajo, igual era bastante fuerte… Asimismo ni si quiera podía ver bien como para intentar identificar a los ocupantes del lugar, y esos molestos pitidos no ayudaban en lo absoluto… también se sentía muy cansado como para cuidar de algo que no fuera el dolor, sobretodo si era un sueño, ¿que importancia tenía?, no era real…_

_\- Tsuna… ¿puedes hablar?_

_Pestañeo lentamente, "__**¿Tsuna?, ¿como sabían mi-ese nombre?, ah, que importa, nunca entendiendo nada de todos modos… y solo es sueño, ¿tal vez con respecto al pasado?, pues vaya sueño torcido es si es un si...", **__ni si quiera se molesto responder, no valía la pena el esfuerzo, y tan poco creía poder hacer tal asaña… a penas y podía mantener levemente abiertos sus ojos… y no creía que fuera por mucho, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos… y no quería tener nada que ver con esto por más tiempo _

_\- ¡No te atrevas a-_

Tsuna bostezo y luego pestañeo varias veces asegurándose de que todo había acabado, "_Hacia tiempo que no tenía pesadillas o sueños...", _pensó con una mueca y con ganas de gritar en irritación, en lugar de gritar decidió jalarse el pelo para desahogarse un poco. Si gritaba, de seguro armaria un tremendo escándalo y caos si su familia oía creyendo que lo estaban matando o algo... Tsuna rodó los ojos en el pensamiento, aún muy irritado, en ese momento podría importarle menos... pero sabía que después lo lamentaria y mucho, así que mejor se quedaba tranquilo...

Luego de un rato, Tsuna suspiró antes de ir al baño a arreglarse, levemente curioso de que todo estaba muy callado y silencioso, era como si no hubiera nadie en toda la casa… Ojalá fuera asi, pero lo dudaba, nunca tenia razón en nada, pero no quería tener que comer en frente de nadie y hacerse el hambriento, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por que no hicieron un alboroto para que bajara a comer el almuerzo?, eran las 3 de la tarde, era extraño, incluso estando dormido… _"Tal vez tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que despertar a un mounstro inútil...",_ penso tristemente... Además, quizás era mejor asi… no tenia que fingir…

Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, evitando hacer cualquier sonido que delatara su presencia y escondiéndose de la vista lo mejor que pudo sin verse sospechoso, si había alguien aquí no quería molestarlo… Todo estaba a oscuras, silencioso y normal, pero no por eso debía confiarse, siempre podía ocurrir algo a ultimo minuto… último segundo en realidad. Bajo a la cocina por la parte trasera y todo estaba en las mismas condiciones que ya había visto… esto ya estaba más que raro, se agacho y como un gato paso lentamente por el lugar, agudizando sus oídos y todos sus sentidos tanto como pudo… En silencio se acerco al comedor y olfateo el aire, _"nada de nada… ni siquiera detergente, ni comida...",_ suspiro mentalmente y reviso el área una vez mas antes de ir a la nevera, al menos tenía que mover las cosas y llevarse algo o sería un perfecto mentiroso para su madre… se detuvo al escuchar varias voces familiares, y por el sonido de las mismas, estaban hablando… _"¿Qué estan haciendo?"_, se pregunta, era muy extraño, y él era muy curioso... Tomó un helado y una cucharada en completo silencio, y del mismo modo se escondió detrás del sofá, sin apartar sus ojos que divisaban sus figuras sentadas en el suelo… al parecer, solo en este lugar las luces estaban encendidas.

-… eso no fue normal…

Tsuna pestaño, llevándose una cucharada de helado de vainilla a la boca.

-… eso fue mucho poder... ¡Tsuna no tiene tanto!, tan poco es tan descuido… siempre lleva sus armas a donde va por si cualquier cosa sucede...

Tsuna se detuvo en medio de un bocado, un tanto deprimido ahora que sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando de él... Aún así, se quedo donde estaba.

\- Y ese ataque raro que uso... ¿de donde creen que lo saco?, ni siquiera el bebé sabe...

-... Juudaime debió de haber trabajado en él desde... hace un buen tiempo. - Gokudera tratado de defender a su querido jefe, pero ni el se creía eso.

\- Creo que están siendo un poco duros con él, sigue siendo Tsuna-kun. - aclaró Kyoko como si fuera un hecho. - Tal vez algo le paso... si bien es cierto que es diferente, también es igual de amable y cariñoso que antes... no creo que sea buena idea tratarlo diferente o tenerle miedo como parece que tienen ustedes.

Tsuna se congeló en medio de un bocado, ¿miedo?, ¿le tenían miedo?... Los cuatro chicos saltaron al oír algo caer de golpe, algo metálico. De inmediato los cuatros se palidecieron al ver al espía con el tazón de helado mirándolos como si fueran un fantasma...

-... ¿Tsuna?, ¿desde cuando...? - ¿de donde había salido?

Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo, tan sorprendido y en shock que no registró ni una palabra, tragaron muy nerviosos al ver eso... De la nada, Tsuna se recuperó y tomó la cuchara de suelo antes de levantarse tranquilamente e irla a lavar, para luego volver a donde estaba y tomar otra cucharada sin decir una palabra... Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, la cara ahora neutral Tsuna los tenía muy nerviosos como para hablar...

-... ¿Y bien?, el show debe continuar. - dijo simplemente, mortalmente serio.

Los cuatro se miraron, sin saber si reír ante lo dicho o asustarse ante lo tranquilo que estaba actuando-blam!

-... Son unos perfectos idiotas, espero que lo sepan. - dicho esto, se levantó y salió del lugar rápidamente, dejando a Yamamoto sobandose la cabeza y a dos chicos petrificados, Kyoko solo suspiro...

-... Eso era lo que me temía, hablar de alguien a sus espaldas es bastante dañino... en especial si el alguien del que se habla está escuchando... fue una idiotez, hacerlo y aún más en su propia casa... - debía de estar bastante triste detrás de esa fachada neutral y luego molesta. - Vamos, al menos hay que disculparnos...

\- Hey Tsuna... lo sentimos, ¿podemos pasar?

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Juudaime!

Silencio, solo silencio. Luego de dos minutos hablándole a la puerta, trataron de abrirla solo para descubrir que no estaba allí. Kyoko volvió a suspirar, más triste y culpable. Si el no estaba aquí, eso significaba que no estaba en la casa... Bueno, la disculpa se fue para el desague, pensaron los cuatro desanimados... O al menos asi fue hasta que Yamamoto vio algo raro en la ventana de Tsuna, y sin un segundo pensamiento, tomo la cosa negra y la halo. Era una verdadera lástima que "eso" cayó y solo sus reflejos rápidos le permitieron atajarlo...

-... Eso no era necesario, ¿sabes? - murmuró Tsuna muy molesto ahora.

\- Lo lamento mucho, ¿pero que hacías en techo?

\- No quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes por los momentos, así que ese fue el mejor lugar que se me ocurrió. - Más nunca creyó que lo harían caer de esa forma tan brusca... y destruir el pobre helado en el proceso... -... ¿podrías-

\- No. - le negó antes de que terminará la frase, sabía muy bien lo que pediría... Era muy lamentable que estaba muy errado, Tsuna solo le oba a pedir que olvidaran el asunto y lo dejarán solo por un rato, no que simplemente lo dejaran en paz como él creía y los otros también. - Mira, lo sentimos amigo... pero es que, tenemos miedo de ti... - Era una verdadera... tragedia que ninguno sabía que esas eran las palabras magicas para despertar a un monstruo. -... por ti más bien, y-

\- ¡Entonces solo largate! - incluso Fuuta se hecho para atrás ante el gritó y el golpe que siguió. - Largate y no vuelvas si tanto miedo tienes, ¡no te quiero volver a ver!

A decir verdad, Tsuna estaba sobrereaccionando, ellos no tenian ni idea de que con solo esas miseras palabras juntas lo habían herido y mucho... Ellos no sabían todo lo que habia vivido solo por miedo, tado lo que había vivido gracias a que su familia le tenía miedo y más, pero todo empezó con miedo... Sin embargo, ellos si podían darse cuenta perfectamente que habían metido la pata, en especial viendo los ojos naraja bastante furiosos perfectamente fijados en ellos. Yamamoto olvido por completo el dolor del golpe ante tal vista, casualidad de la vida que él era el único lo suficientemente valiente o tonto como para ser él más cercano a sus puños.

\- ¡No nos referimos exactamente a tener miedo de ti Juuidame!, ¡estamos asustados y-

\- Largate... - Kyoko se apresuró a completar la frase al ver las flamas cobrar vida.

\- preocupados!, ¡preocupados por ti Tsuna-kun!, ¡y asustados por lo que te pudo haber pasado!

\- He dicho que desaparezcan de mi vista... - oh uh... - ahora.

\- Sabía que te haríamos daño, por eso no quise hablarlo contigo... ¡tu nos estás asustando porque estás actuando diferente!, ¡estás descuidado!, ¡no te queremos muerto!, vamos Tsuna... no pudes molestarte de que estemos asustados por ti, por tu bienestar...

La respuesta era un claro: "claro que puedo", pues no se calmo sino que parecía incluso peor. En ese momento, Tsuna no estaba realmente razonando, estaba asustado e irritado, y muy triste también, ellos lo estaban presionando mucho sin saberlo, si tan solo hubieran escuchado en lugar de cortarlo en aquella pregunta o simplemente dejar que se calmará no estarían en esta situación... Vaya metida de pata, ¿como lo arreglaban ahora?

\- Largo de aquí... - Sus flamas crecieron exponencialmente y por un momento ellos creyeron que lo mejor era dejarlo y rezar porque se calmara y los perdonara.

En cierto modo, hubieran deseado eso en lugar de ver a Tsuna cerrar un ojo en dolor, pero lo suficientemente terco como para no detenerse... Obviamente, estaba aún muy drenado si solo ese estado le producía dolor... Sin embargo, dolor o no, ¿que demonios podían hacer si no se calmaba?, ¿luchar en su contra?, ¡por supuesto que no!, Tsuna les diría tontos si no estuviera involucrado en todo el asunto.

-... Tsuna, por favor, solo calmate... no-

\- ¡¿Vas a atacarnos Tsuna-nii?!, ¡prometiste protegernos! - lloró el pobre chico tanto asustado como preocupado. - ¡Tu no eres Tsuna-nii! - Extrañamente, Tsuna quedo mortalmente tranquilo ante esto, demasiado tranquilo...

-... No lo soy, ¿uh? - dijo sombriamente y su flama se hizo más grande, haciéndolo estremecer del dolor. - Lo sea o no, no importa, si me temen... ¿que demonios hacen aún aquí?, ¡váyanse de una buena vez!

Incluso Fuuta pestañeo, ¿era eso?, ¿era eso lo que lo tenía tan listo para atacarlos?, ¿temerle?, realmente eran unos tontos... realmente lo eran, el de seguro se sentía no solo molesto, sino bastante herido detrás de esa ira por un mal juego de palabras... Tsuna no mostró emoción alguna al ver a Gokudera arrodillarse a sus pies, solo dio pasos hacia atrás...

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Juudaime!, ¡no volveré a dudar de usted nunca más!, ¡déjeme cometer sen-Juudaime... - término sorprendido, nunca supo que Tsuna tenía tanta fuerza.

\- ¿Crees que suicidarte me haría feliz?, que iluso eres... para eso te mataría yo mismo. - lo dejó caer al piso como si nada, sus esferas naranjas mirándolo casi con irritación. - Si tanto quieres un castigo ve y se el mayordomo de Haru por un día... - Gokudera se estremeció y Tsuna bufo ligeramente.

\- Ma Ma-

\- Largate. - cortó de inmediato sin siquiera mirar. - Largense de una buena vez, allá está la puerta.

\- ¿Y yo Juudaime? - saltó de inmediato él guardián de la tormenta, ¿no había sido perdonado antes?

\- Ma Ma, disculpanos Tsuna, no fue nuestra intención herir tus sentimientos, como puedes ver nadie aquí te teme... - no pudo contenerse de bromear: - pero esta actitud que tienes da miedo... - era tanto broma como realidad.

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlos... su flama se extinguió lentamente, pero aún se veía bastante molesto, y cansado por lo que había hecho. Señalo con el dedo a Yamamoto y dijo simplemente:

\- Me debes un helado, y más te vale conseguirme uno antes que mamá y los niños regresen. - Yamamoto solo pudo sudar frío y reír, que forma de decir: "nada ocurrió".


	10. Capítulo 10

Voy a ser sincera, el capitulo tiene una semana pidiendo ser subido, pero estaba (y estoy) en los estudios y jugando Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3, un juego que se lo recomiendo a cualquiera que le guste la saga o juegos rgp.

Luisalawliet y Zel-Ol, si el cap. anterior les pareció divertido, creo que este es peor XD, el siguiente saldrá pronto espero, porque esta semana estoy libre :3

luki-chan, me has hecho reír a mi y a mis amigos como no tienes idea, ellos están contigo, tienes toda la razón, pero tienes que admitir que la familia de Tsuna es un poco tonta a veces . (o soy solo yo o.o), espero que sigas disfrutando la historia :) Este Tsuna tiene muchas cosas debajo de la manga, espero que te sorprendan y te gusten la mayoría en los capítulos venideros.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho a darme prisa :) Una cosita mas antes de que vayan a leer, necesito un pequeño favor de ustedes, mi amiga (quien me animo a crear la cuenta) quiere que publique una historia en especial, de hecho, se suponía que esa seria mi primera historia aquí, tiene ya varios capítulos hechos, pero... no tengo idea de que titulo darle o.o. Les daré un pequeño resumen para que me ayuden, ustedes deben tener muchas mas ideas que yo, siempre he sido mala para los nombres T_T

Es una historia de esta misma serie, es centrada en Tsuna y en sus amigos y familia, comienza un poco antes que la serie en si, pero hay algunas diferencias, la mas notoria es: Tsuna es un joven vampiro sin familia aparente, y es muy indiferente e inocente al mismo tiempo. Lo ultimo que diré para no arruinar todo es que, en mi opinión como la de mi amiga, es una historia muy divertida, de hecho, es por esa razón que quiere que la publique: para poderla leer sin quitarme el cuaderno y reírse mucho con ella cuando tenga tiempo libre.

Muchas gracias por su atención, incluso se podría hacer una votación con sus sugerencias, solo díganlo, sino me tendré que sentar y pensar cual de sus ideas pega mas con la historia, es triste pensar que luego de como 5 meses pensando no he llagado a nada que me haga sentir: ese, ese es T_T

Post Data: ¿Quien me adivina correctamente que esta viendo Tsuna en el final del capitulo? ;)

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 10

Fuuta pestañeo dos o tres veces, ¿era en serio?, si, si lo era... Fuuta se estremeció, esa mirada fija daba miedo, él no estaba bromeando para nada, incluso si la petición-no, orden era casi ridícula en esta situación... Miró a los otros, buscando algún indicio acerca de este cambio de personalidad alarmante de su hermano, ¿tal vez era bipolar?, era cuestionable... No obstante, los demás estaban tan anonadados como él, todos excepto Yamamoto, fue un cambio muy radical... ¡en especial con toda la furia que había demostrado no hace más de 5 minutos!, y aun así, esa cara y esos ojos... aún estaba muy molesto, de eso no había duda, ¿tal vez solo quería distraerse o que se fueran?

Desconocido para ellos, eso era lo más cercano al perdón sin decirlo directamente, él no estaba de humor como para tener una conversación decente sin decir algo hiriente. Quería que se fueran, al menos por un rato, así que su mejor excusa era simplemente hacer de cuenta que nada paso... eso, y que tenía ganas de seguir comiendo dulce, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba el helado, de cualquier sabor para el caso, y... francamente, quería continuar, ¿dulce placer?, totalmente culpable, lo admitía, pero igual no creía poder comer más de un vaso... Al menos así también se quitaba de encima lo de no haber comido absolutamente nada en... ¿dos días?, ya ni se acordaba, aunque eso no le importaba mucho de todos modos...

Para evitar molestar a Tsuna, más de lo que posiblemente estaba, Yamamoto fue de inmediato a la tienda a comprar el helado sin discutir ni preguntar... Si Tsuna pudiera matar con la mirada, ya estarían todos muertos hace mucho tiempo, daba miedo, pero tenía todo el derecho del mundo para enojarse, sino de verdad estaría preo-alarmado... era totalmente normal que se molestará, lo único extraño fue la reacción tan explosiva y del hecho que activó su Hynper Dying Will Mode como si nada, de hecho, parecía no haberse dado cuenta... tal vez no es tan accidental como parece, pero no quería ni arriesgar su suerte ni incomodarlo, si es que no trataba de arrancar sus cabezas otra vez... Yamamoto se estremeció, no, realmente no quería volver a vivir esa experiencia nunca más, Tsuna sin duda era intimidante cuando quería. Ya los había perdonado, esperaba y rezaba porque los otros tres no hicieran un mal comentario o una tontería, y que hayan entendido el mensaje dado entre líneas...

-... Tsuna-kun, yo-

\- No pienso limpiar el pequeño desastre de afuera. - cortó sin realmente emoción aparente, no quería oírlo, no quería saber nada más del asunto, absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Lo limpiare por usted Juudaime! - Gokudera prácticamente saltó por la ventana al decir eso. Si Tsuna hubiera estado más tranquilo, se hubiera preocupado por él, pero en ese momento lo peor que podría pasarle era romperse una pierna, así que en su mente era aún peligro descartable. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás saltar hubiera sido más seguro, pues los tubos y rejas no eran exactamente confiables ya sea para subir o bajar... pero no era su problema tan poco, él no le dijo si quiera que él tuviera que ser quien limpiara el desastre después de todo, ¿no es así?

-... Tsuna-nii... - no, no le gustaba ver a su hermano de ese modo, pero era mejor que antes...

\- ¿Has comido algo a parte del helado? - lo que sea para que mejorará, el no andaba bien y si quería olvidar lo ocurrido, ¿quién era ella para oponerse a eso? - Tal vez- ¡Tsuna-kun!

Cuando Yamamoto regresó, no sabía si reír o quedarse callado ante lo que encontró. Al parecer, estaba aún tan agotado que solo ese estallido lo hizo desmayar... bueno, ¿tal vez fue la emoción?, aun así ha estado durmiendo mucho... Ante el pensamiento, Yamamoto frunció el ceño, preocupado, era demasiado tiempo durmiendo, esperaba que se detuviera pronto, no era tan divertido sin él y aparte de los muy y cada vez más raros actos que hace, nunca podrías aburrirte. Por otra parte, este estallido fue bastante... explosivo, como si hubiera tirado un fósforo encendido en una botella de gasolina a una distancia más o menos segura, sin duda alguna habían tocado más de un nervio por así decirlo... La parte de temerle fue el peor, pero... ¿por qué?, ¿que tenía de especial eso?, entendía que cualquiera se sentiría mal, triste, molesto e incluso traicionado, pero... ¿furioso?, no tenía mucho sentido para él que digamos...

\- ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? - Tsuna estaba en su cama, como si solo hubiera ido a dormir...

\- No lo sabemos, se desmayó de repente y... - Kyoko se detuvo, un tanto apenada. - tuve la suerte de atajarlo y no caer con él... - No estaba muy contenta al respecto, es cierto que Tsuna no era un chico pesado, pero...

\- Ma Ma, solo espera a que recuperé el tiempo perdido. - Y hablando de tiempo... - Tsuna, despierta. - Lo movió un poco para tratar de despertarlo, sin embargo...

\- ¡Deja a Juudaime descansar idiota! - Incluso Fuuta hizo una mueca, la intención hubiera sido noble si no los hubiera dejado casi sordos... Sin duda alguna, Tsuna debía de estar despierto ahora.

\- Ustedes son las peores alarmas del mundo... - murmuró Tsuna irritado, sus oídos zumbaban y casi llegaba a dar al techo del susto-sorpresa, hubiera hecho igual que los gatos de las caricaturas que vio hace ya muchos años: saltar al techo y quedarse allí colgado, omitiendo la parte de quedar colgado como una lámpara por supuesto... -... ¿a qué se debe el alboroto? - Honestamente, Tsuna no sabía para que preguntaba...

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juudaime!, no era-

\- ¿Y mi helado? - No, no tenía animo de escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir, tan poco lo necesitaba, rayos, era perfectamente deducible. Se sentó rápidamente, en verdad no quería oír ni pío proveniente de Gokudera, no ahora por lo menos.

\- Aquí está, te traje uno diferente... - Había de todo, menos de vainilla, vaya suerte la suya. -... no sé si te guste, pero prueba.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Unos 5 minutos después, todos estaban siendo ignorados, Tsuna estaba demasiado feliz con su helado como para molestarse o darles la más mínima atención. Era muy raro, nunca lo habían visto así... de lo que si estaban seguros es que ya se le iba a terminar, ¡se comió un tarro entero el solo!, solo esperaban que no fuera a ser incontrolablemente energético. Tsuna si les había estado dando atención, solo que decidió no molestarse y deleitarse con el sabor, _"Torta Suiza, ¿huh?"_ pensó para sí, _"ya sé lo que compraré cuando vaya a la tienda..."_, junto con: _"¿cómo demonios pueden hablar tanto?, ¡son solo tres personas!"._

\- ¿Qué te parece? - es como si Tsuna no estuviera allí... - No sabía que traerte-

\- Delicioso. - fue la respuesta corta, y Tsuna lanzó la tasa ahora vacía a la papelera. - Tal vez me haga adicto a-

\- ¡Pero Juu-

\- ella, sabe muy bien. Y no, no les daré aprobar, compren ustedes para poder robarles. - Les sacó la lengua al final en forma de burla, solo estaba bromeando con la última parte.

\- De acuerdo, pero Tsuna... - una pausa. -... ¿listo para salir de aquí un rato?

_"¿Salir?, ¡son las 5 de la tarde!, ¿a dónde saldríamos a esta hora?", _aun así, Tsuna asintió lentamente, y estaba a punto de preguntar a dónde demonios iban cuando lo empujaron amistosamente hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos entonces, tu mamá ya sabe, y los niños nos verán allá. - dijo alegremente.

\- Espera, ¿quieres decirme que planearon algo sin decirme nada al respecto y esperan que yo simplemente diga si como si nada? - Preguntó seriamente, no molesto ni feliz, neutral.

\- Ehhhh... ¿sí? - Poniéndolo de esa forma... no lo habían pensado... - Creímos que-

\- Está bien.

\- te haría bien-¿qué dijiste?

\- Dije que está bien, iré. - repitió con paciencia, levemente divertido por dejarlos sin habla.

\- ¡Juudaime eres increíble! - _"Ya me había comenzado a extrañar no oírlo, je... pero aún es bastante irritante..."_

Kyoko frunció el ceño levemente, él parecía solo... - Tsuna-kun, esa fue una mala broma. - estar bromeando, pero con esa seriedad era difícil decir.

\- Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero es que no pude evitarlo. - _"Fue una pregunta honesta... rara vez preguntan mi opinión antes de hacer algo, sino después... además, es bastante divertido cortarles las cuerdas a veces..." - _Es divertido, considérenlo mi venganza si así lo desean. - _"Muy divertido, a pesar de que tal vez deba sentirme mal porque casi nunca preguntan... nahh, ya estoy más que acostumbrado con Reborn-san."_

_-.._. Tu... - Estaban sin habla, nunca jamás pensaron en que él haría algo como esto, y menos hacer una venganza por algo tan... accidental por falta de una palabra mejor, incluso si esa venganza ni siquiera era en serio...

_-_ Bueno, vámonos ya... ¿o acaso quieren quedarse aquí después de todo? - _"A veces es mejor solo quedarse calladito y bonito... más que todo calladito, esas miradas son muy divertidas pero al mismo tiempo te hacen sentir idiota, cosa que no soy... creo...",_ pensó para sí comenzando a caminar en una dirección totalmente aleatoria, no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde iban supuestamente, y no se mortificaría por ello tan poco. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle y no sentir pasos detrás de él, un ceño profundo se abrió paso en sus características, _"Muy bien, ya basta de actuar como tontos... hora del plan z, porque no estoy con mucha paciencia...". _\- Hey, miren, ¡una pelota asesina! - les grito ignorando que estaban hablando entre ellos quien sabe qué.

El efecto fue inmediato y bastante divertido para Tsuna, quién se rió levemente, pero muy extraño para Kyoko, la única que no entendió o se salvó, dependiendo del punto de vista.

\- ¡Ya lo salvo Juudaime! - Lo único que escuchó fue: "asesina", y sus bombas estaban listas para mandar a volar a quien sea que molestara a su preciado jefe.

\- ¿Dónde? - Preguntó tomando lo primero que vio como un bate: un palo de la basura, lo único que escucho fue: "pelota" y estaba listo para batear.

\- ¡Tsuna-nii! - el niño termino detrás de su hermano, asustado pero muy curioso, solo escucho dos palabras: "pelota asesina", y su imaginación se disparó.

-... ¿De qué estás hablando Tsuna-kun?, no existen pelotas asesinas... - trató de ignorar las miradas que estaban recibiendo por parte de los pocos ciudadanos que habían oído el escandalo sin éxito, las miradas eran muy variadas y al mismo tiempo tenían algo en común: "¿están mal de la cabeza?", los comentarios tan poco ofrecían mucha ayuda que digamos.

\- Lo sé. - explicó pacientemente sin mirar los gestos decepcionados de los tres chicos. - Pero se movieron rápido, ¿no es así? - resumió inocentemente, y los cuatro se dieron cuenta con horror que Tsuna parecía conocerlos de pie a cabeza, y vaya que disfrutaría de sus ventajas. - Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos andando? - no le gustaba estar en medio de la calle esperando por tiempo indefinido...

\- En seguida, en esta dirección Juudaime. - se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, y aún con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza, comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras indicaba la dirección y comenzaba una pelea con Yamamoto. Mentalmente, Tsuna hizo una mueca y suspiro, no podía quejarse, sino discutían sería anormal, y con respecto a los otros dos, solo tenían una charla amistosa, lástima que no estaba con muchas ganas de hablar. En verdad, no estaba de buen ánimo en general, probablemente debido a lo ocurrido hace como una o dos horas atrás, ¿pero quién podía culparlo?, en parte fue su culpa por querer saber lo que no le decían de frente, así que no podía quejarse: obtuvo lo quería, el hecho de que lo hirió fue solo un efecto secundario. Y por otra parte, también era culpa de ellos por hacer eso en su propia casa, cualquiera pensaría que eran estúpidos, pero él no, en todo caso fueron muy confiados de que o no despertaría o que si lo hacía sería evidente, desgraciadamente para ellos no fue así.

Luego de 20 minutos caminando y de vez en cuando haciendo un gesto o ruido de que estaba escuchando, lo cual era mitad verdad mitad mentira: si estaba oyendo pero no estaba prestando atención, llegaron al cine... Tsuna no podía evitar sentir un poco tonto por no pensar en esto, era un poco obvio pero nunca se le pasó por la mente... A pesar de lo ocurrido hasta ahora, Tsuna solo podía sentir curiosidad, como un niño al ver por primera el parque de diversiones, y en consecuencia paseó por todo el lugar, mirando con detenimiento cada lugar y rincón como un turista en un centro comercial, sin decir palabra. Su conducta no pasó desapercibida por los chicos ni por los recién llegados al grupo: I-pin, Lambo, y Chrome. La chica de pelo morado, por más extraño que pareciera, tenía en sus brazos un peluche roja gigante, y se negaba a responder de donde lo había sacado, sonriendo levemente avergonzada y mirando a Tsuna de reojo, haciendo un poco obvia la respuesta...

-... Buenas noches jefe... - murmuró una voz suave y tímida a su lado, haciéndolo detenerse un momento en su inspección.

\- Hola Chrome, ¿cómo va todo? - preguntó con la mejor sonrisa que tenía a su disposición, cosa que pareció funcionar a su favor. - Veo que te gustó... - comentó refiriéndose al muñeco, ganando un leve asentimiento. - Me alegro, tendré que buscarte otros, ¿no crees?, uno solo no es suficiente, pero eso puede esperar. - anexo lo último a sabiendas de que ella negaría y negaría... a él no le gustaba recibir un no en cosas así, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado... - ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Como que no alcanza? - siseo lo más bajo posible, molesto, al otro chico.

\- Ma Ma... - Trató de aligerar la situación, pero eso solo encendió más a Gokudera, quién no necesitaba muchos motivos para amenazar a la vendedora con sus dinámicas... en especial con Tsuna fuera de la vista. - Aumentaron un poco, nada-

\- ¡Un poco! - Yamamoto hizo una mueca, mala elección de palabras. - ¡y en solo tres días!, ¡no nos alcanza ni para comprar solo los boletos!

\- Señores, si no van a comprar por favor salgan de la cola. - Se limitó a decir la vendedora con voz aburrida.

\- Espere-

\- ¿Podría hablar con el gerente por favor? - interrumpió otra voz.

\- Como guste señor, por favor pase adelante y hable sus asuntos... - Respondió la señora sin cuidado, aburrida y siguiendo el protocolo. Lambo hizo una mueca, vaya señora tan amarga y robótica...

Antes de que Gokudera o Yamamoto digirieran lo que ocurría, Tsuna dio un suave gracias y desapareció por las puertas antes de que pudieran decir ah.

\- Por favor si no van a comprar retírense de la cola. - dijo de la misma forma.

-... Vamos, el jefe dijo que nos encargáramos de las golosinas... - murmuró Chrome suavemente, Kyoko solo pudo reír y jalar a ambos chicos fuera de la cola, Tsuna como siempre venía a salvar el día, o la noche en este caso.

Dentro de la habitación, Tsuna se puso cómodo en una silla y no esperó más de 5 minutos cuando el gerente finalmente se presentó. "_Uno bastante molesto," _comentó divertido en su cabeza, "_apuesto que se gana el dinero fácil y rara vez tiene que tratar con clientes...", _esta vez tenía un toque de sadismo, el cuál se acentuó más en el siguiente pensamiento: "_Es hora de recordarle quién es el verdadero jefe aquí..."_

\- ¿Qué desea hablar- eres solo un crío, ¿cómo es que te dejaron entrar? - _"Oh, muy buena entrada, me gusta... haces las cosas mucho más divertidas, me encantas..."_, ronroneo en su mente, pero por fuera lucia serio y respetuoso. Si el gerente hubiera podido oír ese pensamiento, estaría asustado, pobre de él...

\- Discúlpeme, no era mi intención molestar a un hombre tan ocupado e importante como usted. - respondió lo más tranquilo y respetuoso que pudo, observando con mucha diversión como su ego crecía exponencialmente en cada palabra que salía de sus labios. - Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, se lo prometo. - "_Me encantas de verdad, eres tan buen juguete..." _

\- De acuerdo, que sea rápido chico, soy un hombre ocupado como has dicho. - Dijo orgulloso e impaciente por irse, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Bueno, verá, mis amigos y yo venimos a ver una película, pero el dinero no-

\- ¿Eso es todo?, sin dinero no hay nada chico, adiós. - Se levantó para irse, pero...

\- No me ha dejado terminar Sr. Williams Castellano. - _"... será tan divertido arrancarte las plumas una por una... oh sí, eres tan fácil que casi me da lástima, casi, querido juguete..."_

El gerente se paralizó en su sitio, ¿cómo demonios sabía su nombre?, ¡en ningún lugar estaba y él no lo había dicho...!

\- Por favor, vuelva a sentarse, no he terminado. - El tono que utilizó fue suficiente para hacer a Williams obedecer con miedo... Sea quien sea ese chico era sin duda alguien de autoridad... - Gracias.

-...

\- Como decía, mis amigos y yo venimos a ver una película pero no tenemos dinero suficiente... - hizo una pausa totalmente intencional, disfrutando ver a su víctima retorcerse y sudar nervioso en su sitio... - y me preguntaba si podría utilizar una cuenta para pagar... - _"Realmente fácil, y realmente delicioso... no recordaba que esto se sintiera también..."_

-... ¿Qué clase de cuenta? - preguntó lentamente, se sentía como un ratón en una caja chica con una cobra de compañía apuntó de abrir la caja y tragárselo entero...

\- Una mafiosa, por supuesto. - Respondió como si eso fuera algo común y algo que debía de saber, y esa sonrisa que comenzaba a exhibir lo hacía sentir cada vez mucho más pequeño... - La cuenta de mi abuelo específicamente, Timoteo Vongola.

Eso fue una bomba nuclear, y algo que Tsuna disfrutó de ver: si no hubiera estado sentado se habría desmayado, era un fantasma a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. Había insultado en más de un sentido al nieto del jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo, podría terminar muerto, torturado-

\- Si quiera hacerle algo, ya lo habría hecho, así que tranquilice... - Incluso si disfrutaba esto de sobremanera, no era tan cruel como para hacerle creer que tendría alguna repercusión... - Y no se preocupe por mi abuelo, el no hará nada, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

\- ¿No tiene porque...? - Que no diga lo que creo que eso significa, que no diga-

\- ¿No lo sabe? - preguntó el chico con inocencia radiante, falsa inocencia pero él no se dio cuenta, mirándolo con si fuera un tonto. - Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Décimo Vongola. Ahora, ¿podríamos por favor abordar el tema de la cuenta?, mis amigos deben estar impacientes...

\- ¡Dios!, ¡esta es la cola más larga que he hecho en mi vida! - se quejó Gokudera haciendo reír a los demás, pero tan molesto estaba con el hecho de llevar más de 10 minutos en una cola, y ni siquiera estaban por la mitad, que no le importaron las risas.

\- Vaya cola... - dijo una voz claramente impresionada detrás de ellos. - ¿Hay un estreno o algo así?, ¿y Chrome? - Preguntó más para sí mismo que para ellos, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ella no se estaba escondiendo, y a ver si veía algún cartel que dijera: "Gran Estreno…", pero solo vio personas... y más personas…

\- ¡Juudaime! - Lo había pillado por sorpresa, pero al parecer solo a él, pues los demás solo se rieron de él otra vez, saludando a su jefe levemente. - Ni idea. - ¿Qué más iba a decir?, hace un momento ella estaba allí, y no tan poco tenía idea de donde salió tanta gente... Eso le recordaba que aún no habían comprado los boletos y mucho menos...

\- Ma Ma, de seguro se fue al baño-

\- Atención por favor, Sawada Tsunayoshi por favor pasé adelante. - pausa. - Repito, Sawada Tsunayoshi por favor pasé adelante. - Tsuna solo pudo sudar frío, y hacer una mueca, tal vez se había pasado... un poco con el gerente si había hecho esto y tan rápido...

\- Tsuna-kun, ¿qué hiciste? - ¿Estaban en problemas?, ¿para que lo llamaron a él de todas las personas?

\- Nada. - Contestó inocentemente, tan inocente que les provocó escalofríos. - Vamos, elijan lo que deseen. - _"Me pasé, yo solo pedí utilizar esa cuenta, no un servicio estrella...", _pensó rascándose detrás del cuello, un poco nervioso, un poco avergonzado, _"pero es que no pude evitarlo, era tan fácil y muy divertido..."_

Mientras Tsuna estaba en su mundo, los otros solo se miraban entre sí y a su amigo preguntándose qué demonios había hecho y en qué demonios se había metido. Las miradas curiosas de las demás personas no ayudaba tan poco, pero para Tsuna estás ni siquiera existían, no lo porque estaba en su mundo sino porque ya había creado cierta inmunidad-error, él había creado inmunidad, ser jefe de una familia mafiosa de tal calibre significaba muchos eventos con mucha, mucha gente... y los paparazzi, y los fans, los asesinos, e incluso los propios empleados de la mansión de vez en cuando... por supuesto, los últimos años de su vida habían sido bastante solitarios, pero igual no perdería esa habilidad que Reborn lo había forzado a aprender junto con el resto del mundo. Tristemente, inmunidad o no, igual nadie podía ponerle encima un dedo fácilmente así estuviera en su mundo, pequeña desventaja para sus enemigos.

\- Lo que sea que ellos pidan. - Dijo Tsuna simplemente al llegar antes de alejarse a ver un cartel de películas, uno de muchos carteles.

\- Bueno, ordenen señores. - se limitó a decir la vendedora, con un aspecto de haber visto al mismísimo Presidente... ¿qué demonios había hecho Tsuna?

\- Kufufufu... - Tsuna no fue muy sorprendido, pero antes de que el recién llegado lo hubiera visto venir, lo abrazo. - alguien está muy cariño esta noche, kufufufu...

\- Hola Mukuro. - Ignoró el comentario antes de soltarlo. - ¿Qué has venido a revisar?, sé que Reborn te llamó... -_ "Eso es algo muy estándar, es de esperar, después de todo..." -_ no es que no esté feliz de verte ni nada, pero tus visitas generalmente no son sin propósito me temo... - _"soy un enigma en sus mentes, ¿me equivoco?"_

\- Kufufufu... - Este chico vio de inmediato detrás de la portada... - ¿y que-

\- Saber si soy alguien más usando una ilusión, una falsificación o simplemente si estoy siendo manipulado por algún ilusionista, persona u objeto aparentemente mágico perteneciente a la mafia ya sea conocido o desconocido, por ejemplo. - Tsuna no sintió ninguna clase de remordimiento, culpa y/o satisfacción al ver la cara del ilusionista contorsionarse en una muy sorprendida y confundida.

\- Veo que el bebé no bromeó... - lo dijo más para sí que para su acompañante, internamente estaba nervioso... estaba en frente de un ser bastante peligroso, su instinto se lo decía y él no dudaría en eso. No obstante, a pesar que este ser en frente de él no se parecía mucho (o casi nada) al ser tímido y miedoso que había conocido y que le encantaba molestar, sin duda alguna no estaba siendo poseído o engañado, estaba bajo su libre albedrío...

\- ¿Por qué bromearía?, Reborn solo bromea a corto plazo si lo hace... - _"y menos por algo así..." -_ Ahora querido amigo... ¿vas a quedarte un rato?, y no empieces con poseerme ni nada por el estilo delante de los chicos, o tu solo limpiaras el desastre que harán. - Mukuro no pudo evitarlo, se estremeció ante tal seriedad.

Estaba en presencia de un depredador, y a la vez una presa, una presa porque obviamente no quería hacer ningún daño, pero un depredador porque si lo desobediencia se lo comería vivo si esa intención de matar era un indicativo que estaba hablando en serio... a pesar de que en ningún momento dijo que lo haría, su lenguaje corporal claramente decía que sí. Era la combinación más extraña que había visto en su vida, ciertamente muy interesante, y tanto como le encantará la idea de ver que más había allí oculto, pues ese no era el Vongola que conocía, no, para nada... no era tan tonto como para no ver que sus intenciones eran claras y le haría morder el polvo si lo desobediencia y probablemente humillarlo en el proceso. Era demasiado obvio que le ganaría, por su actitud al menos, y aunque le gustaría demostrarle lo contrario...

\- Y se me olvidaba... - comenzó con una sonrisa algo escalofriante. - si le dices algo a los chicos que haga que se preocupen más de lo necesario, lo que te hare a cambio no será bonito. - Internamente Mukuro aplaudió con desánimo, la prueba de que lo haría morder en polvo habían sido puesta al aire. -... Y tranquilo, no será nada físico, no quiero dañar a Chrome, pero solo necesito unas pocas palabras para todos te vean bajo una nueva luz... - Mukuro arqueo una ceja y se estremeció ante la sonrisa inocente que dio su acompañante.

\- ¿Nueva... luz? - Este chico...

\- Si... ¿quieres un ejemplo?, te gusta la piña y los animales pequeños y-

\- ¡Suficiente Vongola! - ¡Su reputación!

\- usas 250 gramos de gelatina marca Frutiplot todos los días para que tu cabello parezca una piña y se quede así, al menos cuando an-

\- Ya entendí Vongola. - dijo lo más cortante que pudo, haciendo reír a Tsuna... pero, ¡¿cómo demonios sabía todo eso?!, ¡nadie lo hacía excepto el mismo!

\- Es un secreto querido amigo. - Tsuna comentó felizmente, Mukuro estaba comenzando a tener segundas ideas sobre él. - Así que... ¿vamos?

\- Tal vez en otro momento, kufufufu... - Tsuna mentalmente ronroneo, viendo el humo, no es que odiara a Mukuro ni nada... pero estaba tan de buen humor que no podía evitar jugar con el cómo jugó con el gerente, este último fue quien le dio el buen humor en verdad...

\- ¿Lista Chrome? - preguntó amablemente cuando el humo se disipó.

\- Me preguntó que hizo Tsuna esta vez... - Todo, absolutamente todo había salido gratis y ni cola tuvieron que hacer, espera que Tsuna no se molesta por haber elegido la película sin él... no era su culpa que se desaparecía, otra vez.

\- No sé... - murmullo Kyoko cargando a un Lambo aburrido. - pero... debió de haber sido-

\- ¿Son idiotas o qué? - interrumpió Lambo, un tanto molesto debido al tema de conversación que se había forzado a escuchar la última media hora, desde la discusión de las golosinas (en la cual hizo un berrinche por chocolates) hasta para las entradas. - Tsuna-nii es un Vongola. - dijo simplemente.

I-pin no dijo nada, sentía lástima por los vendedores que tuvieron que aguantarlos tanto tiempo, pero realmente fueron serviciales... y muy, muy pacientes, solo Fuuta, ella y Kyoko no armaron un revuelo, ni volaron nada a pedazos como Lambo, incluso si fue sin querer aún voló una pared y varias máquinas de golosinas... Fuuta solo sonrió, tan divertido como era, ellos estaban siendo ingenuos...

\- ¿Que tiene-

\- Pero Juudaime no tiene idea de-

\- ¿No tengo idea de que chicos? - saltaron ante la inesperada aparición de Tsuna, quién se rió de ellos. Al parecer, ese sería o es uno de sus nuevos hobbies: asustarlos hasta la muerte. - ¿y bien?, ¿me cuentan? - Nadie le dio mucha importancia a Chrome, quién lo seguía de cerca, debido a la conducta bromista que Tsuna estaba exhibiendo...

\- Bueno... estábamos preguntándonos que hiciste para que fuéramos tratados también... - Esto era incómodo... esas apariciones y desapariciones no era muy agradables con los sustos que traían.

\- Nada en verdad. - Tsuna se encogió de hombros. - Solo pedí que utilizarán la cuenta de abuelo, nada más, no pedí servicio especial ni nada. - Comentó tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más común del mundo, dejando frío a todos, cosa que él no le dio importancia, aún feliz gracias a su pequeño juego. - ¿Y bien?, ¿qué vamos a ver?, ¿que compraron?

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para contestarle cada pregunta, pues estaba curioso de que fue lo que se perdió. Lambo se burló de Gokudera hasta que este lo golpeó y comenzó a llorar, pero para Tsuna era algo totalmente normal, esos dos nunca fueron los mejores amigos... No obstante, con respecto a la película, lo único que obtuvo fue: es una sorpresa, así que, sin más opciones, terminaron en la sala de cine, bromeando y hablando hasta que la película finalmente comenzó. Como siempre, todo comenzó con propaganda que Tsuna ni siquiera se molestó en oír, en su lugar decidió comenzar una barra de chocolate... para desgracia de los que estaban sentados cerca de él, Tsuna había decidido derretir la barra y esparcir el chocolate derretido en uno de las cajas de cotufas, dejándoles solo tres opciones: comer cotufas con chocolate, lograr tomar de alguna de las otras, o no tocar ninguna cotufa. "_No saben lo que se pierden.",_ pensó Tsuna comiendo el pequeño experimento, ideas locas a veces daban buenos resultados, esta era una de ellas. En cuanto a cómo derritió la barra, seguramente utilizó sus llamas, una conclusión que los hacía preguntarse cuando aprendió a controlar sus flamas tan bien que ni Reborn sabía al respecto...

La película no era del todo mala, o al menos así creía Tsuna, trataba de un jefe de policía que estaba intentando darle fin a la mafia de esa región, lo cual era muy irónico en verdad. Resulta y acontece que el hombre tenía una hija de 8 años, una muy linda en su humilde opinión, y su esposa había muerto por culpa de la mafia, debido a que fue tomada como un rehén y el no pudo salvarla a tiempo, así solo le quedaba su hija… Debido a esto, él luchaba por darle una mejor vida a ella, pero lamentablemente un día, llego a casa después de un día agotador, solo para conseguir que su hija había sido raptada y encontrar una nota en donde decía que si quería recuperarla, tendría que ir a el lugar señalado y dar… se le torció el estómago en ese momento, tendría que dar su vida a cambio…

No era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que ocurría luego de eso, pero igual se quedó a ver, listo para levantarse en cualquier momento, no quería ver el final, ya sabía cómo terminaría de todos modos. El policía llego al lugar mencionado, y sabiendo que al final todo era una trampa, no le quedó más que asesinar a todos los presentes, o los matarían a ambos, y desato cuidadosamente a su hija, pero… ella lo miro con miedo, muy asustada debido a la vista y debido a que solo era una niña, se apartó con un sonoro golpe.

\- ¡No te acerques!, ¡aléjate!

\- _¡Es porque te tenemos miedo!… ¡Eres un monstro!_

_\- Décimo… yo siempre quise ser tu mano derecha, pero ahora…_

_-… Tsunayoshi, no puedo considerarte como un amigo, no después de lo que has hecho… _

_\- Eres extremadamente aterrador asesinando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… si no eres un monstro, no te falta mucho al extremo…_

_\- Kufufufu… y yo que pensaba que eras más que un simplemente mafioso, que no sería igual a los demás… has roto tu promesa, Décimo Vongola..._

_-… Eres un asesino, un monstruo… te gustó, ¿no es así? _

_\- Te has convertido en un hombre de temer, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la sala sin decir nada, no necesitaba ver lo que ocurría después, era demasiado obvio: ella no lo querría nunca más. Ninguno lo noto debido a que estaban inmersos en la película, tenía bastante acción... Lastimosamente, si se hubieran dado cuenta tendrían otra pista, pero no lo hicieron... era algo tan triste, pero paso desapercibido… Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta que salieron de la sala del cine hablando y bromeando, y aún así…

-… fue algo tan espectacular cuando los mato a todos así de cool, ¿verdad Tsuna?

-…

\- ¿Tsuna?… ¿Tsuna?

\- No esta… ¿en dónde se habrá metido Juudaime esta vez? - Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces les había hecho esto últimamente, pero había esperado que no les hiciera eso justo ahora.

\- Ma Ma, tal vez solo fue al baño, ya volverá. - No importa lo que pasará, el siempre volvía a ellos, de una u otra forma, así no estaba tan preocupado. Eso, y el hecho de que Tsuna era fuerte, aunque no podía confiarse de eso, la mafia era un mundo muy cruel... - El final fue algo triste si me preguntan...

Continuaron hablando sobre la película durante un rato, en especial sobre el final, pues era bastante triste, o agridulce mejor dicho, pues luego de varios años la niña comprendió lo que su padre había hecho por ella y lo perdonó, durante esos años vivió con una tía, dejando a su padre solo... Ese final ciertamente no era el más adecuado, pero era realista, solo era una niña, ¿podría reaccionar de alguna forma positiva a un evento de ese calibre?, probablemente no...

_"… lo siento… lo siento mucho… fue mi culpa desde el principio por ser tan débil, realmente lo siento por no poder protegerlos… por no poder cuidarlos como debía, por llenar sus manos de sangre innecesariamente… lo siento mucho por no ser un buen amigo y un mejor jefe… lo siento mucho por ser siempre un estorbo y un completo inútil… lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento… pero incluso si me odian, haré lo que sea por ustedes… incluso a sus yo más jóvenes… lamento no poder ser mejor, lamento mucho estar vivo y arruinar sus vidas … pero prometo proteger a sus yo más jóvenes, haré lo que sea por su seguridad, así que perdónenme si no quieren o no desean que lo haga… pero haré todo lo que está en mis manos para protegerlos en este tiempo… espero que me perdonen por ello… lo siento…", _

_\- _Are? - salió de sus labios sin su permiso al ver algo... inusual, al salir del baño.

Los chicos siguieron hablando, bromeando y causando diversos incidentes sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo, esperando encontrar a Tsuna en su camino... Lo cual sucedió, debido a que oyeron sus risas, y curiosos como un gato (esperaban que no murieran como él...), se acercaron en total silencio para ver que rayos lo estaba haciendo reír tanto... El gerente no era tonto, lo había mandado a vigilar, y a lo que vieron que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, lo llevaron a un sitio alejado de la multitud a esperar a sus amigos, y... Capitulo

\- Bueno señores, gorditos y bonitos, gorditos y bonitos... - se oyó claramente del televisor usualmente utilizado para publicidad.

La familia no tenía duda, Tsuna no se iba a mover de allí hasta que eso terminará, así que lo mejor era ponerse cómodos...


	11. Capítulo 11

97fizhy03dt, diste justo en el blanco!, lastima que no tengo ningún premio que darte por ganar, exacto que este capitulo quedo (según mi teléfono) un poco mas largo de lo normal, y si es Skipper :3

luki-chan, se que parece cruel e incluso estúpido lo que los chicos hicieron, pero en esa parte hay pequeñas cosas claves para los próximos capítulos, eso, y que ellos no saben casi nada y no creo que una película relajada y normal es para ellos :/. Gracias!, no sabes cuanto me reí sola escribiendo lo de Mukuro y lo del gerente, me gane unas cuantas miradas en la universidad XD

Zel-Oz, me temo que tomara un tiempito(lo bueno se hace esperar me temo :/), si te sirve de consuelo, pronto habrá una revelación y los chicos probablemente querrán golpearse por idiotas, pero no puedo decir mas, arruinaría la sorpresa o.o

AZGARdMOON, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, ¿pero desvelarte en el campus?, ten cuidado, todos necesitamos nuestro sueño de belleza, espero que te siga gustando y tengas unas buenas risas(y lagrimas) :D

Nao, muchas gracias, aunque me dejaste como media hora buscando que significaba bacán, con respecto a los guardianes del futuro, solo tengo una cosa que decir... tal vez si, tal vez no, es un secreto o.o. Por casualidad de la vida la traducción tiene este nombre: Family of the Past (translated)?, si es un si, me temo que yo soy la autora de ese fic, y la única razón por la que no lo actualizo es que me toma mucho tiempo traducir, mi ingles no están bueno como desearía T_T

Gaby3, luego de mucho tiempo, si aun lees este fic, te informo que planeo responder a tu pregunta en uno de los dos próximos capítulos (es que me salí de la trama escolar)

¡Muchas gracias a todos!, espero que les siga encantando este fic, cualquier sugerencia, duda, opinión es bienvenida, solo llegue hasta el arco del futuro (no me gusto mucho asi que no vi mas) por lo que probablemente cometa una que otra metida de pata sin querer .

Con respecto al Tsuna vampiro, no tiene romance y me parece mas de comedia, debo decir que nunca he visto Crepúsculo, asi que si se parecen es mera coincidencia. Ya llegue a un nombre, lo publicare pronto :3

Post Data: Igual me quedo una materia :/

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 10

Se despertó muy cómodo, suspirando al recordar todo lo que había pasado… y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no era una triste ni grande, era una sonrisa pequeña, suave... y totalmente sincera, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Se alisto para el día rápidamente, la sonrisa aún presente. Los niños estaban haciendo un desastre con el desayuno, una práctica muy común, pero ciertamente peligroso y en mucha limpieza, Reborn estaba leyendo el período y tomando su preciado café ignorando el escándalo, hasta que... se hizo el silencio.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué hay de desayuno? - preguntó suavemente tomando una de las sillas.

No obstante, nadie dijo nada, y el conflicto de que pertenece a quien y no robes quedó en el olvido, muy sorprendidos por algo que no habían visto en lo que parecían meses... Tsuna solo se rascó la nuca, confundido, pero no comentó nada, no parecían muy dados a darle respuesta y no se quería molestar en hacer preguntas tontas ni ser el próximo blanco de su guerra o de Reborn, le era algo extraño que no estuviera siendo amenazado por dicho maestro... Así que simplemente tomó una tostada del primer plato que vio, el cuál era de Lambo quien se lo había robado a I-pin, lo unto de mermelada y comenzó a comer. Tsuna decidió ignorar el hecho de que en circunstancias normales Lambo hubiera tratado de volarlo en el lugar por tal atrevimiento y luego tendría que reparar el desastre, limpiar lágrimas de cocodrilo y evitar el castigo de Reborn... todo en un solo paquete. En consecuencia, simplemente decidió disfrutar esa rara paz que había, y que seguramente no duraría mucho tiempo antes de volver a la normalidad, es decir, al caos. Luego de 2 minutos del extraño silencio y paz, Reborn decidió, finalmente, ver que había causado todo esto.

-... Ayer fue un buen día para ti, ¿me equivoco? - Esa sonrisa era una mejora, era como pasar de un carrito de juguete a una limusina, lo cual era una gran exageración, pero así parecía...

\- La noche en realidad, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - Reborn, por una vez, dejo pasar el hecho de que su alumno tomó de su tasa de café, su café. Tal atrevimiento no quedaría sin castigo... ya vería como torturarlo dentro de unas horas...

\- Porque estás sonriendo como un idiota. - Aunque no haya hecho nada, eso no quería decir que no estaba molesto ante tal osadía.

Extrañamente, Tsuna solo se río antes de devolverle el café, en lugar de ofenderse. - Muy buena broma Reborn. - Reborn le dio una mirada que haría a cualquiera desmayarse o hacerse en sus pantalones, pero Tsuna no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo. - Bueno, mejor me voy ya, antes de que se haga tarde. Chao! - para gran frustración de Reborn, el chico esquivó todos los disparos, ya se las desquitaría... y vaya que lo disfrutaría.

Tsuna llegó justo a tiempo, pero, ¿exactamente a tiempo para qué?, se preguntó así mismo en la puerta del salón, oyendo unas explosiones y maldiciones muy familiares... y la risa de fondo que no estaba seguro si era para relajar o inquietar... si era para relajar, estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo, le hacía pensar en un manicomio o en un psicópata... Sin siquiera pensarlo, saltó por una ventana.

\- Hmp... herbívoros... - el prefecto estaba cada vez más molesto y sanguinario, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hacerle daños a la-

\- Wow, Gokudera-kun, te pasaste de explosivos... - comentó divertido Tsuna, reteniendo una tonfa en pleno ataque con una sola mano, y obviamente apareciendo de la nada y asustado a dos chicos ton-no, idiotas en su opinión, deberían de saber que Hibari los haría comer tierra si seguían dañando la escuela y da do una mala pelea, de paso.

\- ¡Lo lamento-

\- Y tus intentos de calmar a estos dos son inquietantes Yamamoto... - _"Holllaaaaaa~, ¡tienes las flamas de la lluvia estúpido!, ¡eso es lo que tienes que usar!, aunque no puedo negar que esa risa es buena idea para que los dos traten de matarte primero... y no, no están diciendo un chiste, o estás en un partido de béisbol..." -_ ¡así no calmaras a nadie!, busca otra alternativa. - el nombrado sudo frío, y asintió. Tsuna mentalmente suspiro, quizás ni siquiera quería calmar a nadie en primer lugar...

\- Hibari-san... - Otro bloqueó muy, muy fácil para Tsuna. -... sé que no te gusta que in-

\- Pelea Omnívoro. - Tsuna sudo frío e hizo una mueca, rayos... se le olvidó por completo que Hibari prefería mil veces una buena pelea que cualquier otra cosa... ¡y se había mostrado como un oponente formidable en menos de 5 segundos por andar jugando!, él no estaba en muy buenas condiciones como para tener una pelea a su máxima capacidad, pero Hibari no lo sabía.

\- Ehh... ¡Hibari-san! - Tsuna llamó sorprendido al ver la primera tonfa quebrarse en dos... No obstante, Tsuna sudo frío al verlo sacar otra de solo Dios sabe dónde... _"Nunca se le acaban al parecer... ¿repertorio infinito quizás?, ¿chaqueta mágica tal vez?"_

\- Te morderé hasta-

\- Espera Hibari-san, ¡ahora mismo no puedo darte una buena pelea! - Si las miradas mataran, Tsuna no estaría respirando a estas alturas... Sudo frío y se río mentalmente, no podía culparlo, aquí no habían muy buenos adversarios para él... - Dame una semana, y peleare contigo donde y cuando quieras, ¿por favor Hibari-san? - _"Se lindo y tierno, se lindo y tierno...", _cantó Tsuna mentalmente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para lucir lindo y tierno pero no débil, una de las debilidades de su nube.

\- Hmp... - Guardo las tonfas y comenzó a alejarse... -... Te morderé hasta la muerte si te olvidas... - Tsuna hizo una mueca irónica, si peleaba lo mordería hasta la muerte, y si no lo hacía también lo mordería hasta la muerte... Bueno, al menos había- No me defraudades Omnívoro... - aceptado...

Tsuna suspiro, una pelea con una de las personas más sanguinarias del mundo... sí, no había ningún problema, excepto tal vez que ganará o que los interrumpieran. Esperaba que no pasará la segunda, o si no quién aguantaría la furia del prefecto, habrían muchos heridos y sangre, sobretodo sangre... en especial para el pobre tonto que fuera el culpable. En verdad no era su problema, pero también se molestaría si los interrumpieran por casualidad de las casualidades de la vida... y se ayudaría al prefecto, lo quisiera o no, y eso le recordaba...

\- Ma Ma, gracias-

\- Muy bien, es hora de sus castigos, ya saben cómo Hibari-san odia que destruyan este lugar y causen alboroto, por no hablar de llegar tarde... - se apagó lentamente, aun sonriendo. Ambos chicos se estremecieron, ¿castigos?

\- Lo que usted ordene Juudaime, ¡disculpe el desastre! - exclamó totalmente inclinado ante Tsuna.

Cuando Tsuna regresó al salón, el profesor aún no había llegado, así que fue de inmediato a su puesto, ignorando a casi todos los presentes que estaban hablando y bromeando en grupos, algunos incluso haciendo la tarea a última hora-o mejor dicho, a último minuto, Tsuna mentalmente se río, no les daría tiempo de terminar, era algo larga... incluso copiándose. Las únicas personas a las que no ignoró fueron dos chicas, ya que las saludo, pero eso fue todo, haciendo a una chica mirarlo sorprendida y la otra simplemente medio corresponder antes de continuar con lo que hacía como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Buenos días, abran sus libros de texto en la página 67... - Tsuna bostezo, _"Directo a la lección, ¿uh?, aburrimiento total...", _y se acomodó para tomarse una buena siesta, pero... - Sawada, ¿cuál es la definición de Matrimonio? - Tsuna gimió, ¿en serio?

\- La definición formal y bonita dice que es el acto en donde dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, se vuelven un solo ser, en la función formal técnica es un proceso jurídico en donde dos personas se unen en un acto legal, y en la definición más vulgar es el acto en donde dos personas se juran amor eterno y fidelidad entre otras cosas. - Tsuna colocó su mejor cara de póker. - Aunque se debe destacar que hay dos tipos de matrimonios, el formal y el de la iglesia, para hacer el de la iglesia se debe de haber hecho el otro y este es, prácticamente, permanente. Asimismo se debe destacar que debería ser entre dos personas de género opuesto, más en diferentes partes del mundo eso no se cumple al igual que la parte de solo dos personas, y no necesariamente por amor... - Pausa. - ¿Algo más antes de tomar mi siesta?

\- Bueno si... - _"Para que pregunté..." - _esas definiciones son bastante bonitas, ¿has estado estudiando del libro por casualidad? - _"No he tocado un libro en años...", _mentalmente Tsuna hizo una mueca, la próxima vez se iría por lo que dice el diccionario y no una explicación para niños... - Oh, eso es maravilloso, ya puedes dormir. - Tsuna arqueo una ceja, ni siquiera había respondido... encogiéndose de hombros, regreso a su siesta...

No oyó ninguna de las preguntas y murmullos acerca de los dos estudiantes faltantes, había caído casi de inmediato está vez, en el otro caso se irritación mucho ante tanto murmullos y de seguro hubiera estallado, ¿es que estaban ciegos?, ellos estaban afuera, se podían ver por la ventana... en una escena bastante ridícula. Una hora o dos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicos sudados y con aspecto de haber pasado por un horno... ambos prácticamente se tiraron en sus sillas.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? - preguntó una de las chicas de la multitud del salón, casi saltando de su silla a ayudarlo a secarse o prestarle su termo de agua.

\- Incluso Yamamoto-kun... - comentó un chico, a quien se le prendió el bombillo segundos después. -... ¿acaso ustedes...? - preguntó con una cara de horror puro.

\- ¡Cállense ineptos o les hago tragar esto! - Gokudera no estaba de humor para nada de esto.

\- Ma Ma, no tengo idea de que hablas, solo estábamos limpiando el desastre que hicimos esta mañana con Hibari... - De solo pensarlo, sus huesos dolían. - o Tsuna se molestaría-

\- ¿Que tiene que ver Dame-Tsuna en todo esto? - exigió un alumno x. Menos mal que el profesor había salido a buscar un café.

Yamamoto pestañeo, confundido y sin querer le arrebato los fuegos artificiales a Gokudera dándole una mirada que decía: "¿quieres repetir ese horror...?", quién se cruzó de brazos más no dijo nada... eso fue malo como era, no quería una repetición. - Tsuna es el jefe. - Contestó simplemente.

Hana los miró con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender qué demonios había hecho Tsuna y que demonios habían hecho ellos con "limpiar", y el resto de la clase menos Tsuna que dormía y Kyoko que se reía, se volvieron marcianos: verde enfermizo y horror escrito con tinta en sus rostros. No obstante, cualquier comentario o pregunta que pudo haber surgido, fue cortado por un cierto prefecto que entro por la puerta tan silenciosamente que solo lo vieron por:

\- Herbívoros, les falto un edificio, repárenlo o los morderé hasta la muerte. - Ambos chicos gimieron antes de obedecer. - Y a ustedes herbívoros... - Palidecieron al ver las tonfas aparecer de la nada. - ¡Los morderé hasta la muerte!

\- ¡¿Pero que hicimos esta vez?!

A no se... solo insultarlo a él con ser gay de todas las cosas, nada más, pensó Hana tratando de aguantar la risa, y sacar a Kyoko de allí con ella, Tsuna podría sobrevivir... ¿cierto?, ese chico... ¿a dónde rayos se fue el Tsuna asustadizo?, sería una buena forma de que-Hana se cortó en seco, ella no estaba loca... ¿o sí?, ¿eso había sido...?, con una mueca decidió dejarlo así por los momentos, era más importante salir de allí... ilesas.

\- Tsuna… Tsuna despierta…

\- Hm… ¿Que sucede? - _"¿Cuantas horas han pasado...?" - _¿Terminaron?

Yamamoto hizo una mueca y asintió para luego señalar a la pizarra como respuesta, en ella estaban escritas las palabras: "Festival de Invierno", solo pudo suspirar en eso, ya estaban preparando todo… y sabía que no le iba a agradar en nada el resultado, si su Hyper Intuición estaba en lo cierto no le gustaría en nada de nada… y siempre estaba en lo cierto, siempre, sin excepción… Suspiro nuevamente y decidió quedarse callado durante todo lo que pasara, igual no le escucharían de todos modos… le agradeció a Yamamoto antes de acomodarse a mirar… al parecer, ya llevaban rato discutiendo este asunto.

-… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una especie de club?

\- No, eso ya está muy tocado y los otros grados van a hacer algo así…

\- Necesitamos algo más original…

\- ¿Qué tal un cafetín?

\- No, es mucho trabajo y las chicas no querrán atender a cualquiera, además eso lo hicimos hace dos años…

_"Si esto es lo más interesante que pueden pensar obviamente será algo ya hecho y sin mucho llamatismo... y muy aburrido debo anexar...", _Tsuna quiso gemir, esto era tan aburrido y predecible que daban ganas de arrancarse los pelos, pero lo único que impedía que saltará por una ventana era su Hyper Intuición que cada vez era más grave... sea lo que sea, sería pronto y lo mejor era que se quedará a ver que es, así no le gustará...

\- ¿Y si hacemos una obra de teatro? - dijo una voz que Tsuna conocía muy bien... y solo sus años de pasar por eso evitó que su instinto asesino saliera a flote... él no quería actuar, muchas gracias.

\- ¡Si Yamamoto-kun lo dice entonces debe ser una buena idea! - El nombrado solo sudo frío, y sonrió nerviosamente.

Gokudera no había dicho nada, aún medio muerto en su pupitre, y probablemente no lo haría, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención… sin embargo… Tsuna pestañeo dos veces, ¿había pasado una estampida o algo?, ¿por qué casi todos estaban tan golpeados?, de hecho, ¿por qué no estaban en la enfermería?, bueno, no era su problema...

En cierta enfermería, un cierto pervertido estaba ausente voluntariamente, y un carnívoro dormía pacíficamente en una de las camas, cansado luego de morder hasta la muerte a un pervertido, a un salón de clases, y como 100 estudiantes dispersos por la escuela, por no hablar de aquellos valientes herbívoros que lo despertaron...

-… Yamamoto, ¿quién te dio esa idea? - _"Esto tienen Reborn-san escrito en todas partes... y lo peor aún no ha llegado... ugh..."_

\- Ah bueno, él bebe me dijo… - Tomo casi todo su auto-control para no reír de la cara que estaba haciendo Tsuna, era una que claramente decía que no estaba impresionado y quería golpearse contra una pared... - y me pareció buena idea…

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza sabiamente disimulando su rabia, la irritación no tanto… "_¡Lo sabía!, era imposible que Yamamoto-san hubiera llegado a esa idea por sí solo, no se interesa en cosas como esa, pero eso solo quiere decir que Reborn-san está tramando algo, probablemente con el objetivo de unir más a la Familia... si como no, solo quiere saberlo todo, terco persistente…", _un suspiro,_ "en otros cálculos, tomando en cuenta que todo el mundo quiere a Gokudera-san y a Yamamoto-san, en especial la población femenina que es el 50% de la clase y de que Gokudera-san no ha abierto la boca para oponerse puede indicar dos cosas: o se murió o está dormido, pero obviando eso esto significa que casi todo el salón apoyaría esa idea y, por consiguiente, esta ganara…", _Yamamoto tomó la decisión de no decir absolutamente nada, era muy divertido ver a Tsuna irritado y quieto, parecía un gatito tierno pero letal, no quería saber si Tsuna era letal o no,_ "y si mis sospechas son correctas, el papel que me tocara será el del villano y tendrá que ver con mi vida en general…"_

\- ¿Y de que tratara la obra Yamamoto-kun? - _"Una pregunta inteligente..."_

\- Este, bueno… - Tsuna suspiro, Reborn no le dijo nada más... _"A que aparece el profesor Boren ahora."_

\- Tratara de una familia mafiosa. - Tal y como predijo.

\- ¡Profesor Boren! Sea bienvenido, pase por favor. - Inclinaciones y aplausos, Tsuna solo lo miró aburrido...

\- Ciauuusooo, gracias.

\- ¿De la mafia?, ¿pero la mafia no es mala?

Su Hyper Intuición estaba apuntando en una dirección que Tsuna no quería ni ver, pero ya sabía que era lo peor... y como siempre, su Hyper Intuición no falló en decirle que realmente no le gustaría, pues para ser honesto, lo odiaba y aún no había sucedido, pero dentro de unos segundos lo haría... qué triste-Una sonrisa siniestra comenzó a formarse en los labios de Tsuna...

\- Pues esta familia no lo será, de eso no hay sé que preocupase jovencita.

Reborn-san lo miro y sonrió ligeramente antes de sentarse en su pupitre, aún sin notar la sonrisa siniestra en crecimiento… Río mentalmente en eso, lo que le faltaba era que usara su cabeza como silla, cosa que en ese momento no le importaba…

\- Tratara de un niño bueno para nada, que resultaba ser el próximo heredero de la Familia Ostra, su nombre será Yoshi. Su vida cambiara por completo al ser encontrado por su tutor Roben, el mejor asesino asueldo del mundo contratado para adiestrarlo y entrenarlo para ser el nuevo jefe de esa familia…

-…

\- Veo que tengo su atención… bueno, a partir de allí poco a poco hará amigos, y estos serán su familia, afrontara muchos retos hasta llegar a su destino, y esa es la trama de la historia en general…

-… ¡Esta genial! - _"Solo porque lo dijo el gran y maravilloso profesor Boren..."_

-… aunque se parece a Dame-Tsuna…

_-… no sabes lo cierto que es… - _susurro para sí mismo, en silencio para que nadie lo oyera… - Tengo una idea mucho mejor. - dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Que podría ser bueno proviniendo de ti Dame-Tsuna?, dudo-

\- Un café con esa temática, y, con ese teatro como entretención, si no vienen por comida vendrán por el teatro, y si vienen por el teatro también comerán, es un ganar-ganar. - Utilizó algo de su intención asesina dejando a casi todos fuera de onda. - Y, por el amor de todo lo bueno, estoy fuera de la obra, y si lo estoy que sea un personaje de poca aparición, y no quiero quejas. - El único que no se vio afectado fue Reborn, pero estaba bastante sorprendido ante tal despliegue de idiotez-valentía. - Caos.

Reborn solo lo miró, una mirada profunda y penetrante, Tsuna mentalmente se golpeó contra una pared, tanto cuidado para no soltar esa pequeña muletilla que había aprendido del mismo Reborn en sus últimos años de entrenamiento... Gracias a Dios, Reborn dejo pasar eso, y todos acordaron, por miedo para ser honesto, pero, eso era muchísimo mejor que solo la obra de teatro... al menos así podía tener algo que hacer que no fuera actuar.

Al final de cuentas, Tsuna termino como Kuran, el villano de la obra, y Yoshi era uno de sus peores matones… bufo mentalmente, como si le importara algo de la obra, así que una vez dado su papel se hizo el dormido, ante lo cual solo causo el enfado de los presentes, quienes se quedaron tranquilos debido a lo último que paso con él, sin querer una repetición o algo peor. Lo triste es que solo se salvaron porque Kuran solo aparece pocas veces, de resto estarían tratando de no ser comidos por un dragón gigante que podría hacerles la vida de cuadritos con solo levantar un dedo, pero claro, nadie sabía eso excepto su familia, y estos no creían que fuera capaz de tal hazaña. Boren se despidió y desapareció tan misteriosamente como vino, no sin antes darle una última mirada penetrante a su estudiante…

Escucho todo y clasifico la información, así no tendría muchos problemas más adelante y así tendría la excusa perfecta para decir que todo lo leyó del guion de 500 hojas, pues él no lo iba a leer por nada, ¿para que lo haría? era su vida, no tenía por qué leerlo, tan solo los nombres y ciertas partes fueron convenientemente modificados… Suspiro profundamente por quien sabe cuanta vez ese día, su Hyper Intuición nunca se equivocaba, esto no le gustó en lo más mínimo… pero, era inevitable, así que lo mejor era tener la cabeza gacha y resignarse a su destino que luchar con dientes y garras contra una muralla de hierro, porque a la final de igual modo tendría que hacerlo, pero si se resignaba desde el principio no saldría tan herido ni causaría problemas ni alborotos por ello… lo mejor era que ni siquiera abriera la boca para decir una palabra… y sin embargo, ya lo había hecho, esperaba que Reborn lo dejará salirse con la suya esta vez, pero probablemente no.

\- Tsunaaaaa… - _"Por favor, que no sea otra cosa del estúpido guion para lo que me están llamando..." -_ dormilón, despierta que es hora de comer…

Mentalmente suspiro, no quería moverse de allí, gracias a Dios y era el almuerzo… en el recreo no lo despertaron porque pensaban que aun estaría lleno, sin embargo, no sabían que eso a él no le importaba un colmillo, prácticamente podía dejar de comer hasta morir si este fuera su verdadero cuerpo... No obstante, se los agradecía, así no tendría que inventar ninguna otra excusa para no comer… y como si el simple hecho de no querer levantarse no era suficiente, después de este este pequeño tiempo de descanso vendrían las primeras audiciones… Quizás fuese un gran actor, pero eso no quería decir que quería imitar a otra persona mientras que las demás personas eran conscientes de ese hecho… su habilidad de actuación era mucho más útil en las sombras que en la luz, pero no era como si alguien sabia eso además de sí mismo…

\- No tengo hambre…

\- ¿Estabas despierto?

Abrió perezosamente un ojo, Gokudera parecía haber tenido un gran choque ante esa revelación, mientras que Yamamoto solo parecía confundido… Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acomodó lo mejor posible, dispuesto a dormir de verdad esta vez…

-… solo desde hace cinco minutos, cuando alguien tiro la puerta… creo que estaba enojado…

\- Ah, fue Hana, estaba algo molesta acerca de algo que ella llama: "personal no capacitado"…

Bufo ligeramente, típico… tenían que ser directoras, todas ellas eran muy exigentes… Tsuna se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir un par de manos en su cabeza, acariciando cuidadosamente su cabello… sonrió ligeramente antes de ceder a sus demandas, se levantó y tomo sus cosas, esperando pacientemente a que salieran de su sorpresa… lo que tomo unos cuantos minutos, tendría que recordarse no hacer cosas tan fuera de la personalidad de su yo pasado como fuera posible, a menos que quisiera que se sorprendieran tanto como para paralizarse… Suspiro de alivio lo más suave que pudo al oírlos hablar y discutir, era feliz con solo eso… pero sabía que no debía confiarse, ellos estaban preocupados por él, no, por suyo pasado… nadie ya se preocupaba por él, pero era entendible… el ya no era humano… _era un monstro… _

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, se sentó y no se molestó en sacar nada para comer, simplemente se limitó a mirar al cielo y a escucharlos, y aunque no parecía ni remotamente interesado en lo que decían, contestaba e intervenía como si fuera exactamente lo contrario… una combinación bastante extraña.

-… será mejor que no actúen tan fuera de onda, recuerden que son sus personalidades invertidas así que no debería ser un gran problema… Yama y Dera… hm… nombres divertidos…

-… Es fácil decirlo para usted Juudaime…

\- ¿Eso crees? - _"Mira quién habla, aquel que dijo que era fácil hacerte pasar por una chica con mi apariencia... Ah, dulce venganza..." -_ Lo único que tienes que hacer es actuar como un cabeza hueca y sonriente todo el tiempo, y Yamamoto solo tiene que estar malhumorado y echando humo por los oídos casi todo el tiempo… - Pausa intencional, Tsuna estaba disfrutando esto, en especial sus caras incrédulas... - sin ánimo de ofender…

Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron, ¿así era como el los veía?, ¿así actuaban?, era un gran golpe, así fuera cierto... Tsuna casi quería reír, ellos estaban mucho mejor que él, a ver, él era un inútil y un bueno para nada, eso era mucho peor que un tonto o que un hombre malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo... ¿verdad?, quería reír, realmente quería hacerlo, pero si lo hacía se acabaría la diversión.

-… Yo no quiero mi papel… - _"Seamos honestos aquí... ¡nadie quiere ser el villano!", _mentalmente Tsuna puso mala cara. _-_ ningún papel en verdad, pero en este seré Byakuran, algo que realmente no quiero ni intentar… - _"Bueno, no es tan difícil..." -_ ustedes realmente lo tienen fácil, quienes me preocupan son Hibari y Mukuro… Kuro y Kyo, y como si no fuera más loco tienen que fingir ser el otro y se odian, al menos Chrome será Mukuro en toda la obra haciéndose pasar por Kyo… - Inseguramente agregó: - espero…

_"De cualquier forma esta obra terminará en desastre total con chispitas de chocolate encima y una Coca-Cola, Hibari-san odia las multitudes, __Mukuro__ es medio loco, ambos tienen una amistad muy desastrosa también, y en general si ellos no lo hacen trizas algo más lo hará, espero estar en primera fila para verlo..."_, un ronroneo casi se le escapa ante ese pensamiento, aquí podría disfrutar de cualquier caos... sin tener que firmar papeles ni oír muchas quejas, o preocuparse mucho, podía buscar las palomitas y sentarse en paz a ver, por no hablar de que probablemente vería a personas poco agradables salir heridos... eso era muy gratificante en cierta manera.

\- No quiero admitirlo pero tienes toda la razón, esto está casi en la línea para acabar en desastre… - Gokudera se estremeció de solo imaginarlo, la piña y el prefecto destruirían la escuela en un pos por tres... - aunque es extraño que ninguno dijera nada y aceptara el papel sin siquiera una queja…

\- Ma Ma, solo quieren acercarse más a la Familia-

\- Pero son demasiado tercos para hacerlo directamente. - _"Okey, basta de bromas." -_ En verdad, de seguro Reborn les prometió algo muy, muy bueno... -_ "Regla de oro: A Hibari le encantan buenas peleas y a __Mukuro__... bueno, en este momento cualquier cosa para Chrome y los otros, y en el futuro también gel para el cabello y productos lujosos para el mismo, cabello muy especial...", _aún luego de tantos años no entendía que veía Mukuro en su pelo, verse como una piña alienígena parlanchina no era para nada genial... ni daba miedo tan poco, era simplemente... raro.

-… Juudaime… - ¿Quién era este ser y que había hecho con su preciado jefe?

\- No me mires tan sorprendido, la verdad es la verdad y no hay nada que lo pueda cambiar. - _"Eso y de qué hablamos de nada y nada menos que el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo en acción..."_, mentalmente Tsuna sonrió levemente divertido.

Silencio… Tsuna no estaba para nada sorprendido, Yamamoto aún era muy inocente y Gokudera podría ser un genio, pero nunca podría pensar mal de alguien como Reborn.

\- ¿Qué les parece si interpretan a sus personajes y yo les ayudo antes de la obra? - Preguntó ya arto de ser el centro de atención, aunque solo fueron 30 segundos más o menos.

-… Ma Ma, está bien, ¿cómo se supone que-

\- Dera, eres un ser malhumorado que no confía en nadie, así que tienes que actuar como tal a excepción de cuando te hagas amigo de Yoshi y solo con el actuaras como eres… - volvió a recalcar: - pero solo con él y mas tipo sirviente devoto que tú mismo. - porque Gokudera no actuaba tan feliz y tranquilo como el en ningún momento, ni siquiera con él, más como un siervo devoto y muy sobreprotector...

-… No me digas que hacer, ¡idiota! - Internamente Tsuna gimió y se palmeo la frente, pero por fuera medio sonrió, que malo fue eso... Gokudera solo quería meter dinamita en la garganta del otro chico, pero no se atrevía a desafiar a su jefe.

\- Hm… - _"Que decir, que decir para no hacerlo sentir mal por tan horrible actuación... ¿quién demonios sonríe felizmente cuando está insultando a alguien directamente como si fuera solo una broma?" -_ cerca, te falta un poco de ira y de indiferencia fría, pero el vocabulario es perfecto… - _"Tan perfecto que cumple con todas las normativas, pero no en la vida real..." -_ no sonrías, se supone que no eres feliz…

-… En verdad era un desgraciado… - _"No, eso es mentira, nada más me trataste como basura y matarme antes de que te convirtieras en la mano derecha del próximo jefe Vongola, y tratas a la mayoría que no te gusta muy mal...", _pensó Tsuna ignorando el tono medio derrotado de su amigo. -¿cierto?

\- Aún lo eres, es tu forma de ser… - _"En especial en mi tiempo, pero eso no entra aquí... tu no me odias aquí, creo." -_ y no es como si no me agradara, además viene muy bien a veces… - _"En verdad... me gustaría ser capaz de ser así sin remordimientos... menos problemas tendría que tratar..." -_ no te sientas mal por ello, a mí me gustaría ser así-

\- ¡NO! - Tsuna casi saltó del susto ante el inesperado grito, bueno, gritos para ser honesto... Tenían muy buenos pulmones-vaya... esas caras daban miedo... - Juudaime es perfecto tal y como es/Eres perfecto como eres. - _"¿Qué...?" - _No cambies nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsuna solo los miró sorprendido antes de asentir levemente, pero por dentro estaba en un rincón oscuro jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente y un aura pesada en su cabeza, ¿no cambiar?, ¡él era la prueba perfecta de que esa petición era en vano!, ¿qué dirían ahora si supieran eso?, ¿estarían decepcionados?, ¿molestos?, ¿tristes?, no quería saberlo, pero... está promesa sería rota también en unos pocos años, vaya consuelo era ese... terminarían odiándolo tanto que no querrían ni verlo en foto...

\- Volviendo al tema, Yama… - Porque quería dejar de pensar en eso, era mejor solo olvidar y disfrutar mientras pudiera. - tu actitud debe ser "soy feliz y no me importa otra cosa en el mundo que mi familia".

\- Ja Ja, claro Tsuna… - Tsuna no pudo resistir la tentación, se palmeo la frente haciendo a Gokudera sudar frío y comenzar la cadena de disculpa y a Yamamoto pestañear y reírse, ¿qué más podía ser?

\- Suena muy forzado… y con esa cara es obvio que no estás feliz en lo más mínimo, ni sarcasmo parece. - Dijo con la mejor cara de póker que tenía a mano, era como ver a Hibari sonreír normalmente, algo muy, muy escalofriante y muy fuera del personaje... Tener la cara amarga y decir eso... no, no pegaba en lo absoluto, era ridículo. - Intenta imaginar que estás viendo a alguien a quien realmente quieres… - Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sonreír y no fuera tan forzado. - ¿Quieres que te vea enojado? -_ "Corrección: ¿quieres hacer el ridículo delante de él o ella?"_

\- N-no claro que no… creo... - Tsuna decidió fingir que no oyó la última parte.

\- Bien, y no se olviden de que yo soy Kuran, me deben de odiar y querer matar en la historia, no vayan a cometer el error de olvidarse que voy a estar interpretando al villano… - _"Si es que Reborn-san me deja allí, conociéndolo no, desgraciadamente..." -_ incluso si no me sale bien y no quiera hacerlo…

\- Pero Juudaime… eso es solo en la obra… - En ese momento, Tsuna solo suspiro, ellos serían capaces de tirar la obra al piso en menos de un pestañeo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y estaba 99,9999% de que lo harían, probablemente sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- Lo se… - _"¿A qué hora es que pasan a esos pingüinos hoy?" -_ pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade… - _"Porque Reborn-san me arruinó el día..."_

Siguió un silencio tranquilo, solo interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de sus respiraciones… y un grito sangriento que de seguro provenía de un pobre diablo que había caído en las garras del prefecto, algo perfectamente normal.

-… Realmente no piensas comer, ¿verdad? - Tsuna sonrió de medio lado en eso, haciendo estremecer a sus dos acompañantes, esa sonrisa solo decía una cosa: ¿y ahora es que vienen a darse cuenta?, es un hecho.

\- No tengo hambre, tal vez mas tarde… - murmuró aún con esa sonrisa, esta vez con cierta burla en ella. - en la merienda tal vez… - _"O quizás mañana... o dentro de unos días..."_

Fue una respuesta algo vaga al final, pero algo era claro: Tsuna no iba a almorzar… Para ser honestos, eso era algo que les preocupaba, él estaba un poco más delgado de lo normal, se le notaba, hasta su madre lo había comentado, pero no podían forzarlo... ¿o sí?, eran dos-Rrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!

\- Me preguntaba cuando ibas a sonar... - murmuró Tsuna para sí, muy divertido.

Sin más remedio, guardaron todo y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a su próximo destino: el gimnasio… Graciosamente, lo primero que se decidió comenzar a ensayar fue...

\- D-ebe-ría-s haber-te espe-

\- ¡Corten!

\- Pero-

\- ¡Ningún pero Yoshi!, Sawada, actúa como un verdadero villano y no como un tartamudo miedoso bueno para nada… - Si, ella estaba molesta por tratar con tantos monos sin cerebro, ¿por qué nadie más pudo ser el director?, también tenía que enseñarles a ser meseros para más retruque... -¡De nuevo, acción!

_"Muy bien, ya me cansé de esto, y tengo ganas de tomar una siesta..."_

\- Sea bienvenido a mi humilde casa, décimo Ostra, me complace conocerlo al fin… - una sonrisa sarcástica y una reverencia profunda. - espero que no haya tenido muchos inconvenientes para llegar aquí… - continuó como si nada, farsa modestia perfecta.

Silencio total y quijadas en el piso… Tsuna tuvo un cambio de 180 grados, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, tanto así que nadie podía pensar en otra cosa que en su persona… Su postura firme, elegante y relajada junto a su cara fresca y diplomáticamente oscura y malvada lo hacía lucir como a un perfecto puma acechando a su presa… Y como si la sola actitud no bastara, su voz era dulce, engatusadora, manipuladora y mentirosa, con un aspecto hipócrita y elegante, era una voz absolutamente engañosa y misteriosa, totalmente perfecto para un villano de gran alcance… En sí mismo, tenía un aura y un aspecto oscuro y algo insensible, como si no le importara nada más que él mismo… Yoshi reacciono y rompió el silencio, sin ni siquiera tener que actuar, pues estaba muy asustado de ese cambio de personalidad tan radical como todos los demás…

\- P-e-ro-o…

\- ¿Que sucede?, ¿acaso no le gustan este tipo de bienvenida?

\- ¡¿Bien-ve-ni-da?!… ¡Eres un-

\- ¿Monstro?, ¿asesino? Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, estamos en el mundo de la mafia, aquí no existe nadie que no haya derramado ni una sola gota de sangre…

-…

\- Si tanto te preocupas por tu familia, ¿por qué los has traído a este mundo?, no importa cuán inocentes sean, aquí están condenados a morir o a matar… - pausa - eres un idiota si piensas que podrás mantenerlos a salvo sin tener que derramar sangre… la gente vive y muere todos los días, si alguno se ellos muere será tu culpa, pero no es un problema porque lo reemplazaras por otro, así es como se trabaja en este lugar… - leve curiosidad - ¡Eres un iluso si aún piensas eso!, si tanto quieres proteger a tu familia… ¿por qué los has traído aquí?

-… ¡Que cruel!

\- Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi… - prácticamente regaño. - yo no soy cruel, soy puramente realista, eres tu quien eres cruel al pensar que no tendrás que cometer actos viles para mantener a tu familia, la llevaras por completo a la destrucción con ese pensar tan estúpido… - un suspiro cansado, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota sin cerebro. - Además… tu eres quien decidió traerlos aquí, a este mundo oscuro y… una vez dentro… nadie puede salir…

Silencio total…

\- ¡Tenemos a Lord Voldemort aquí!

Todo el mundo miro a la directora con incredulidad, ¿era en serio?… "¡Lord Voldemort quedo pendejo para quien tenemos aquí de villano!", eso era lo que querían decirle pero nadie se atrevió… Yamamoto y Gokudera solo pudieron pensar una sola cosa mientras miraban a Tsuna caminar tranquilamente fuera del escenario y luego de la habitación: Tsuna también podría ser un excelente villano en la vida real, si ya no lo era…


	12. Capítulo 12

kurolovers, espero que te diviertas también en este capitulo :)

97fizhy03dt, muchísimas gracias :3, me animaste mucho con ese review. Con respecto a los pinguinos... quien sabe o.o, Tsuna solo los vera cuando quiera divertirse, sin duda le gustan. Y no creo que solo se le pegue el Caos :D (mira abajo en el capitulo).

Harpi, me alegro que te gustara :)

Gattina nero, muchas gracias :)

kayriu, muchas gracias, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

luki-chan, gracias por tu review tan largo :3. El final fue para pura intriga y para que se viera que la familia de Tsuna no tomo esa actuación muy bien, pero Tsuna ya estaba arto de repetir y repetir... Solo tengo una cosa en especial que decirte con respecto a tu pregunta: lee :3

Post Data: Las cosas se van a poner movidas pronto. Pondré en mi perfil como voy con los capítulos si alguien quiere revisar, ¿es buena idea?

Sinceramente, yo nunca vi a este Tsuna como un Dark Tsuna o.o. Pero me han dado ideas :D

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

¡Sin nada mas que decir, por favor, disfruten la historia!

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 12

Tsuna suspiro mientras esperaba a sus amigos afuera de la escuela, sin prestar mucha atención a un cierto prefecto que lo miraba desde arriba con ligera curiosidad… "_Quizás me sobrepase demasiado… pero ya era la sexta vez que me hacían repetir todo de nuevo, ya estaba cansado… ando cansado, irritado y muy molesto, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?, ¡es prácticamente una burla!, estúpido Reborn-san y sus estúpidos planes...", _en otro lugar Tsuna hubiera estado gritando y golpeando algo con todas sus ganas para liberar su frustración, pero con Hibari mirándolo curiosamente (había sido despertado gracias al escándalo de los herbívoros que parecían solo haber visto algo imposible), solo se arriesgaba a rechinar los dientes, si dicho prefecto lo veía con ganas de pelear, lo haría pelear y la escuela se iría al infierno, y él no tenía ganas ni de dar explicaciones ni de limpiar el desastre ni mucho menos ganarse a un Hibari listo para morderlo hasta la muerte todos los días... "_Espero que con esto al menos me dejen en paz por un buen tiempo… ¿qué digo?, eso sería mucho soñar, no me van a dejar en paz hasta que rueden algunas cabezas...", _era una lástima que Hibari no sabía que Tsuna estaba tan molesto que solo le tomaría unas pocas palabras o golpes para tener una buena pelea de gatos, por decirlo suavemente... _ "... pero en verdad duele, esas palabras son solo para mí, pero son tan ciertas que duele mucho… tan solo espero que Reborn-san no me haya visto, porque no quiero ninguna pregunta por todo ese acto, aun menos por el…", _ya tenía suficiente con los rumores que de seguro ya estaban llegando a sus oídos en ese mismo instante. "_¿Cuánto piensan tardar?, tengo unas ganas horribles de solo hacer poof y desaparecer de este lugar e ir a mi cuarto, al menos allí puedo caerle a golpes a mi almohada sin levantar sospechas... o incluso jugar un rato con Natsu, aquí hay mucha gente cerca como para hacer cualquier cosa, y donde pueden pasar cosas totalmente locas o normales o una combinación extraña de ambas sin ningún aviso específico...", _pensó casi gimiendo en frustración, él no quería estar allí por más tiempo, "_… será mejor que me vaya yo solo entonces, __discúlpenme chicos…", _aunque no sabía porque se disculpaba en su cabeza.

\- Uf… esa chica si pelea… - Mas como arrancar cabezas...

\- Ma Ma, al menos ya todo termino… - Gokudera quería matarlo, pero se contuvo por su bien. - al menos Tsuna pudo escaparse de esta última media hora… - Gracias a Dios, pensó el chico con una mueca, Tsuna capaz y hubiera ayudado a masticar sus cabezas...

\- No quiero saber cómo serán los ensayos de Hibari ni de los otros… - Correría la sangre, eso era seguro... nadie ordenaba a Hibari Kyoka y salía ileso...

\- Será un infierno… - afirmó sin ninguna duda, sonriendo como si nada. - ¿dónde se habrá metido Tsuna? - No se veía en ningún lado...

\- Hm… el Omnívoro ya se fue herbívoros… - dijo una voz de quién sabe dónde haciéndolos casi saltar.

Con eso dicho, Hibari desapareció del techo, se podría decir que estaba molesto con algo, pero era mejor no averiguar nada con respecto a eso a menos claro que quisieras morir una muerte dolorosa y rápida con unos de los seres más sanguinarios del planeta… Hibari no era una persona muy expresiva en cuanto a palabras, pero sí que sabía cómo comunicarse con su cuerpo sin ningún problema, de eso no hay ninguna duda al respecto… Aunque era algo extraño, ya que si no lo conocieran, dirían que los estaba esperando solo para decirles eso, o quizás matarlos del susto pero ese no era su estilo.

\- Eso fue… - ¿qué palabra podía usar en esa situación? - raro…

\- Ma Ma, al menos sabemos que Tsuna ya se fue… - Pausa. - probablemente se cansó de esperarnos…

\- No me extrañaría, estuvimos mucho tiempo en el ensayo…

Fue solo media hora, pero eso era parte de lo que había ocurrido, Tsuna se había cansado de esconder sus sentimientos de un tal prefecto y decidió irse antes de hacer o decir algo que quizás lamenta más tarde, pero nadie sabía eso y era raro que el Tsuna de este tiempo no los esperara. Sin muchas opciones, partieron hacia donde creían que estaba Tsuna: su casa, era el sitio más frecuentado por toda la familia, así que él debía de estar allí, era lo más probable o al menos eso pensaban, no podían asegurar nada pues nunca nada era seguro, en especial ahora con Tsuna tan impredecible… Y todo desde aquel día, algo había pasado y no descansarían hasta descubrir que era, querían arreglar lo que sea que había ocurrido, no era que este Tsuna era malo, pero preferían al chico súper asustadizo y bueno para nada... incluso extrañaban sus gritos extrañaban afeminados.

Tsuna, en pocas palabras, era el miembro más importante de todos, el líder del grupo y quien los unió a todos a pesar de sus diferencias y gustos, incluso si no parecía que no era más que un simple debilucho y un tonto, se podría decir que las cosas grandiosas se escondían en las más pequeñas… y con Tsuna eso era mucho más que cierto… Si a él le ocurría algo, sería una reacción en cadena que nadie sería capaz de controlar así como así, era una suerte (o quizás no tanto), que lo que ocurría con su jefe no era nada de vida o muerte (por lo que sabían), o solo Dios sabe que hubiera ocurrido...

Lamentablemente, así como era fácil pasarlo por alto así fácil era romperlo en mil pedazos como un florero, y solo Dios sabe en lo que se podría convertir una vez que fuera destruido de adentro hacia afuera… era algo que nunca querían ver ni sentir… porque sería algo desgarrador no importa en qué camino se encuentre, desde el dolor y la agonía, la frialdad y la indiferencia, la muerte y la destrucción, la locura y la desesperación, la soledad y la tristeza, y quien sabe cuáles otros… de cualquier modo, si eso llegase a pasar seria devastador para todos ellos, no importaba en que perspectiva o ámbito, igual iba a doler…

Pero, si algo así llegase a pasar… seria su culpa, pues solo ellos tenían el poder de cuidarlo como una muy amada gema, o de destruirlo como un delicado vidrio… ese poder solo lo tenían ellos, su familia, nadie más podrá dañarlo fácilmente, él era muy fuerte como para que alguien pudiera influir sobre el sin dar una lucha por ello, pero… ellos no recibirían ni una palabra incluso si intentaban matarlo, estaban seguros de que solo expondría su cuello para que les fuera más fácil si era posible… el aceptaría cualquier cosa de su parte, sin importar lo que este fuera, y solo ellos tenían ese gran poder, uno que podía ser moldeado a como quisieran… un poder que no querían, pues solo una palabra podría dañarlo… una palabra podía animarlo, una palabra podrían cambiar todo lo que conocían y amaban en un segundo…

Tal y como un diamante, Tsuna tenía puntos débiles que podrían destruirlo por completo, algo que ya había ocurrido... pero no en ese tiempo, y ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el Tsuna con quien estaban era un diamante roto en pedazos, levemente simulando estar entero, pero en realidad listo para ser roto en muchas más piezas. Cruel tal vez, pero ni el Tsuna de este tiempo sería capaz de decirles la verdad y mucho menos que ellos eran los culpables... si querían saber, tendrían que descubrirlo por sí mismos, es decir, tendrían que armar el rompecabezas con las pocas piezas que tenían ellos solos.

Sumidos en sus pensamientos, llegaron rápidamente a su destino sin darse, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para ellos, pues nunca se les paso por la cabeza que llegarían tan rápido. Algo extrañados por la falta de ruido, entraron en la cosa solo para ver a los niños mirando la televisión, a Nana-san en la cocina tarareando felizmente y sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, mientras que Reborn tomaba su café mientras leía el periódico con suma tranquilidad… pero ningún rastro de Tsuna en toda la casa…

\- … ¿Tsuna salió o algo? - preguntó lentamente evadiendo la mayoría de las preguntas.

\- Tsu-kun aún no ha regresado… - Contestó Nana un tanto curiosa. - es algo extraño, siempre viene con ustedes… - De la nada, se alegró. - ¡Ah!, Tsu-kun debe de estar con una linda chica~

Sin notar las caras que le estaban dando, Nana siguió feliz en du mundo, tarareando una melodía alegre y pensando en cómo avergonzar a su hijo cuando regresara, por un momento había temido que su lindo Tsu-kun empezaría tarde en el romance o ni siquiera tendría suerte en eso, ¿un inútil en el romance también?, ciertamente había temido eso. Ella solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, las notas no le importaban tanto, era solo un muchacho, ¿qué podía esperar?, aparte de desastre claro está. Sin embargo, le había preocupado por mucho tiempo su falta de amigos y que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, al menos hasta que Reborn-chan llegó... y al parecer no solo le trajo amigos.

Reborn hizo una leve mueca, vaya equivocada que estaba, pero no sería el quién reventaría su burbuja. Al parecer, los otros decidieron dejarla ser también, ya que ninguno dijo nada hasta que ella desapareció de la habitación, probablemente a cocinar.

\- ¿Tsuna-nii no está? - Preguntó Lambo antes de empujar a I-pin al suelo, lo que provocó una pelea con bombas involucradas.

Fuuta solo suspiro mientras Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron entre si antes de disculparse, dejando a Fuuta con la boca abierta, probablemente para decir algo, y unas cuantas explosiones en plena acción... Salieron de la casa para luego correr sin rumbo fijo por toda la ciudad, no era el mejor plan, ¿pero a donde se había ido?, era la primera vez que desaparecía de tal modo, ¿qué había pasado?, era una excelente pregunta. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron en su búsqueda cuando finalmente se detuvieron a descansar en una banca cercana dentro del parque, sin poder aguantar más los pies, ese era el último lugar de la ciudad en donde no habían buscado. Estaban cansados, bañados en sudor y rayos de sol, y sus piernas gritaban, en especial los pies, necesitaban un descanso así lo quisieran o no, si acaso podían seguir con ese ritmo sin descansar terminarían desmayados en algún lugar, y luego solo Dios sabe que... Después de haber recuperado el aliento, y mirar a su alrededor con una vana esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, o tal vez un enorme deseo de encontrarlo y tirarse en una cama el resto del día. Sin darse cuenta en que momento, comenzaron a sentir una presencia cercana, o tal vez simplemente estaban imaginando lo mismo... Minutos pasaron, pero no hubo cambio, más no podían decir si era bueno o malo en lo absoluto, ni si quiera de dónde provenía esa sensación… lo único extraño de todo esto era que no había nadie en ese lugar tan apartado del parque… excepto la sombra que los salvaba del sol.

Miraron con cuidado a su alrededor por quien sabe cuanta vez, las flores y los arbustos eran grandes y tenían una tonalidad verdosa que significaban que eran muy saludables, los arboles no solo se parecían a estos, sino que también eran sumamente frondosos y altos, muy bien cuidados a pesar de estar más apartados que el resto de la vegetación del parque, era una vista en si era hermosa, y aún faltaban mencionar las numerosas aves, insectos y animales en general que se encontraban la zona bajo el sonido característico de la naturaleza, el cual flotaba con sorprendente armonía junto a la belleza de la vista… un lugar perfecto para dormir.

-… ¿Que es esa cosa…? - Yamamoto preguntó alzando el brazo y señalando al árbol detrás de ellos sin saber cómo, cansado.

-… Parece un zapato o algo así… - Respondió sin fijarse bien, demasiado drenado como para insultarlo o comenzar una pelea justo en ese momento.

Miraron con mucha más atención a las ramas del árbol, el cual estaba brindándoles sombra y fresco, y en una de sus ramas, una más o menos alta y gruesa, se podía observar algo negro, muy parecido a un zapato… Se miraron un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, valía la pena intentarlo… Con eso en mente, alzaron las cabezas fuera del respaldo de la banca y con mucha fuerza de voluntad se levantaron y fueron subiendo poco a poco, y con ese mismo ritmo vieron cosas que no habían visto antes, entre ellos se encontraban una mochila y un pantalón negro para su gran horror y alegría… Una vez que llegaron arriba, no pudieron evitar sonreír y llenarse de curiosidad ante la vista que tenían en frente: Tsuna acurrucado en sí mismo, abrazando a sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, su bulto siendo utilizado como una almohada improvisada dentro de sus brazos, su cuerpo apoyado en el tronco del árbol en una postura relajada, probablemente dormido, pero no podían estar seguros ya que sus ojos estaban ocultos por su pelo…

-… Hey, Tsu/Juu-

No terminaron de llamarlo cuando su cuerpo se tensó y alzo la cabeza en su dirección, sus ojos fríos como dagas de hielo, sin nada de emoción o calor en ellos, o al menos lo fueron hasta que los reconoció y les dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de bostezar y volverse a acomodar, dándoles una mano de apoyo para colocarse a su nivel… Tsuna ni siquiera se dio cuenta del aspecto de sus amigos, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera preguntado si habían salido de la segunda guerra mundial a hacer un maratón de 10 mil kilómetros o qué demonios habían estado haciendo para verse tan... demacrados y mortalmente cansados.

-… No me vuelvan a asustar así… - Bostezo en todo el medio de la frase, y ambos chicos se sintieron un poco... furiosos, ellos corriendo y saltando para encontrarlo, preocupados, y él felizmente durmiendo en la rama de un árbol... y había estado durmiendo casi todo el día, ¿qué demonios...?

-… ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? - ¿Usar un pito o una radio para despertarlo tal vez? - No había forma de no asustarte…

-… Cierto… - Concedió con pereza, sin realmente oírlos, había estado soñando un sueño verdaderamente precioso, no recordaba la última vez que había soñado algo tan bonito... - ¿Que están haciendo aquí? - acerca de una salida familiar que no acabó en desastre...

\- ¡Pues buscándote! - ¿No era obvio?

\- No era necesario… - _"Puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente bien y aún es de día..." -_ estoy bien aquí… - _"Y si no Natsu me protegerá, no hay ningún peligro... excepto tal vez perderme la cena, algo que sería muy feliz de perder..."_

\- También bien que estabas durmiendo y te estas durmiendo… - Comentó Yamamoto sarcásticamente, y bromeando en cierto modo.

\- Idiota-

\- Bueno… - Cortó y bostezo de nuevo, _"Tal vez debería de haberme limitado más..." -_ tienes un punto en eso… - _"y no dejarme llevar..." -_ pero no quería ir a casa…

-… ¿Por qué? - Era una buena pregunta, pero Tsuna no pensaba decirles que era debido a que no quería hacerle nada a la casa, la pobre ya sufría muchos daños de por si gracias a una familia loca y a un tutor sádico, no necesitaba añadir a un monstruo frustrado a la mezcla...

No obtuvieron ninguna respuesta a eso, solo silencio… Sin querer presionarlo o estar allí, suspiraron antes de tomar sus manos y jalarlas, alarmándolo en el proceso, pero no se resistió ante su acción, de algún modo parecía encontrarlo divertido… De un momento a otro, decidió ahorrarles el trabajo de tratar de incentivarlo a bajar y salto de la rama antes de que pudieran agarrarlo… Sorprendentemente, ante el terror de ambos chicos que casi tuvieron un infarto al corazón, cayo de pie tal y como un gato y sin ningún rasguño, bostezando ampliamente para luego sentarse en la banca, dándoles una mirada que claramente decía que los esperaría allí… dormido o no… Bajaron de la misma forma que subieron (lentamente), no creían que podrían pasar el susto que les acababa de dar su amigo como para atreverse a hacer lo mismo… Este era un nuevo misterio que no podían entender en cuanto a su capacidad física, no era algo normal saltar se cinco metros de altura aproximadamente y no solo caer completamente ileso, sino que también lo hizo con la elegancia de un tigre y la gracia de un gato, como si solo hubiera sido una acrobacia simple caer de pie y con estilo envidiable… Una combinación sutil, pero seguramente cargada con la silenciosa mortalidad de un cuchillo… para hacer algo así debía de haberlo practicado por años… algo que, honestamente, era imposible por todo lo que sabían.

\- Se demoraron algo, ¿no? - Bromeó casi dormido una vez que tocaron el suelo, hubiera reído todo el rato si no estuviera cansado y con sueño, que suerte la de ellos...

-… No somos tan buenos como Juudaime como para saltar de esa altura y caer como un gato… - No lo haría a menos que no tuviera elección, muchas gracias.

\- Jajaja, un gato no hubiera salto desde allí… - _"Se hubiera abrazado al árbol y luego a llorar para que lo bajen...", _aún con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Tsuna se las arregló para sonrojarse levemente en vergüenza sin quererlo.

-… - Primero, ¿qué rayos podían decir al respecto?, ¡nadie en su sano juicio hacia eso a menos que fuera suicida o estuviera totalmente seguro que no le pasaría nada!, como Skull por ejemplo. Segundo, ya lo habían avergonzado lo suficientemente si se había sonrojado, el Tsuna que conocían estaría en un ataque de pánico o demasiado avergonzado como para hablar... no querían saber que les haría este Tsuna si lo avergonzaban más.

-… ¿En verdad tenemos que irnos? - Francamente no sabía para que preguntaba, no lo dejarían dormir en paz incluso si lo dejaban ser...

-… Tsuna, ya es muy tarde… - Era una pésima excusa para Tsuna, pero ellos no lo sabían.

-… - _"No matar, no mutilar, no cortar, no estrangular, no torturar, no...", _la mantra continuó, eran como las 7 de la noche, eso no era tarde para él... tarde era quedarse hasta las 4 de la mañana haciendo el papeleo que ellos hacían diariamente en la mansión antes de incidente y luego se quejaban de que no se estaba cuidando debidamente... Era oficial, si ellos decían otra cosa... no podrían caminar ni hablar por lo menos una semana, pero aún no sabía que método espartano usar en-

\- ¿Cómo fue que viniste aquí en primer lugar? - Cortó rápidamente Yamamoto viendo el cambio de expresión, en su mente grito: ¡Fuera Satanás! a Tsuna. Gracias a Dios, la expresión molesta y endemoniadamente sádica se evaporó rápidamente.

-… No quise ir a casa solo… - _"Estoy seguro que nadie querrá que redecore la casa y no me dejarían en paz..." -_ y no creo que me dejaran dormir… - _"En lo absoluto." -_ y el parque está a mitad de camino de casa, si tenían que buscarme pensé que era más fácil por aquí… - "_En realidad no, solo es uno de los sitios más tranquilos que conozco." -_ pero por lo que parece, me equivoque… - Les dio una mirada de pocos amigos mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras.

-… Sin comentarios… - Gokudera dijo eso solo para eliminar la repentina tensión en el aire. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba lentes para ver que Tsuna, más dormido que despierto, era totalmente coherente y estaba molesto con ellos... Nunca quieres a un Tsuna molesto, en especial si es tu jefe y puede simplemente quemarte antes de que tengas tiempo de salir de su vista.

La conversación acabo allí, al menos para Tsuna, quien no quería moverse de su sitio, se sentía muy cansado como para querer hacer otra cosa que dormir, aunque solo se veía como pura pereza… Solo las sonrisas y las palabras de ánimo (molestia en su estado de ánimo) de sus amigos, y las caricias medio dolorosas en su pelo hicieron que se levantara… Sin embargo el resto del camino fue lento gracias a lo cansado que estaban ambos chicos, oyendo hablar a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no importaba lo cansado que estaba, ni lo adolorido o desgastado que estuviera, él nunca se cansaría de su familia… aunque lo que quisiera en ese momento era hacerlos callar, él era la prueba viviente de ello… Cuando llego a casa, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando se dejó caer en el sofá sin decir una palabra, dejando a sus amigos explicar todo… él estaba muy cansado como para explicar, por no decir que no quería tener que responder ninguna pregunta en ese momento…

_**¿Por qué todo le dolía?… estaba en ese lugar de nuevo, donde todo no era más que dolor y agonía, y soledad… ¿qué hacia allí otra vez?, todo era tan deprimente y doloroso… ¿repetición de la pesadilla?, no me digan que este va a ser una **__**pesadilla recurrente**__**...**_

_**-… Tsuna…**_

_**¿De quiera era esa voz tan triste?, sin embargo, no prestó mucha atención a eso, ese no era su nombre, era el nombre de su yo pasado, por lo que no era a él a quién llamaban... ¿quién querría llamarlo de todos modos?, nadie por supuesto... Quien sea que estaba acariciando su cabello lo hacía muy suavemente, con sumo cariño, le hacía olvidar un poco todo el dolor que tenía y preguntarse qué clase de pesadilla era esa y querer espantar a quién sea que estuviera allí, pero todo le dolía demasiado como para siquiera tratar de levantar un brazo… Tristemente para él, no pudo evitar suspirar con satisfacción en el toque, se sentía demasiado bien en contraste con todo lo demás así no lo quisiera admitir…**_

_**-… ¿Cuándo piensas despertar? - Sonaba sospechosamente a un niño... pero no le importaba. - Hemos olvidado tu voz… - Si claro... por supuesto, un sueño que ha olvidado mi voz, que genial, porque ni yo mismo la recuerdo. Espera, ¿despertar?, no me digan que estoy durmiendo dentro de un sueño... Caos, esto no tiene sentido...**_

_**-… Te extrañamos mucho… - ¿Extrañar?, no me hagas reír, ¿quién extrañaría a un monstruo como yo?, nadie por supuesto... - ¿cuánto tiempo planeas hacernos esperar para verte?… - Si claro, está pesadilla es mala... sabe dónde tocar, sabe dónde duele más... tal vez debería de concentrarme más en el dolor que en los toques para no oír nada de-**_

_**\- Hm, Omnívoro… - Tsuna se paralizó, solo había una persona que solía llamarle así. Esta pesadilla sin duda era muy cruel... - más te vale volver… - realmente cruel... - o te morderé hasta la muerte.**_

_**-… Vo-ol… b-u-… r…? - Sinceramente, no sabía para que habló... ¿tal vez la sorpresa? **_

_**Gimió levemente en decepción sin poder evitarlo cuando la mano se detuvo abruptamente, y quedó perplejo en el repentino silencio que le siguió después… Su garganta no ayudaba, su voz era casi inexistente, y le dolía demasiado modular las palabras, incluso si estas no salían bien, su boca no era muy diferente, pero esta se sentía mucho más seca, y sin embargo al parecer habían oído… Para ser honesto, sentía como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo, se sentía como algo muy ajeno a él… Al mismo tiempo, no podía entender nada, y le estaba comenzado a doler más la cabeza, así que dejo todo el asunto de lado… Ronroneo ligeramente en agrado cuando fue acariciado de nuevo, esta vez con más animo que antes, y con ello perdiera todo pensamiento del asunto… y de lo que había ocurrido al principio.**_

_**-… ¿Tsuna?… - ¿Tsuna?, no, ese no soy yo... pensó para si cada vez más ido, no era su culpa que eso se sintiera bien, ¿verdad? - ¿estas despierto?**_

_**Y como si las palabras que no comprendía realmente no eran suficientes, algo cálido y reconfortante se posó en su mejilla, tan suave como el beso de una mariposa… se apoyó muy levemente en ella y suspiro con suavidad, no tenía mucha fuerza como para soportar más dolor o moverse en lo absoluto… Sonrió ligeramente al sentir como las caricias a su cabello aumentaron, ronroneando en lo bien que se sentía, y su sentido común se fue pal desagüe.**_

_**-… Tsuna… - Llamó alguien tentativamente. - ¿podrías abrir tus ojos? - Lástima que no sabía que él no respondería a ese nombre o que ya estaba totalmente ido en las leves caricias, las medicinas que aún circulaban en su torrente sanguíneo no estaban ayudando tan poco. - ¿Tsuna?**_

_**-... Tal vez deberías detenerte un rato... - Dijo una voz profunda. - Kufufufu... **_

_**-... Okey... **_

_**Ante el repentino cambio, Tsuna hizo una ligera, muy ligera, casi fantasmal mueca de gatito triste, y solo debido a la curiosidad y a la falta de razonamiento trató de ver que había pasado... Solo logro abrir sus parpados hasta la mitad, quejándose un poco en su exposición descontenta por una sencilla razón... no podía ver casi nada, todo era una neblina difusa, solo podía ver siluetas de cosas y personas pero nada más de eso… Era frustrante, pero a la vez no le importaba realmente…**_

_**-… Qué alivio que estés de vuelta… Tsuna… - Si Tsuna hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras y estuviera razonando como era debido, seguramente se hubiera reído, tanto de ellos como de él mismo. De ellos por ser tan mentirosos y de él por estar soñando algo como esto, mostrando cuán idiota era... en esperar algo así de ellos, algo imposible.**_

_**No entendía lo que querían decir esas palabras o cuales eran las intenciones o razones detrás de ellas, y aún menos cuando regresaron los ligeros mimos, los cuáles lo hicieron cerrar los ojos en el pequeño placer brindado… Al parecer, sea lo que sea que estaban diciendo era importante para ellos que las comprendiera, o quizás esperaban que hiciera algo, no lo sabía con certeza, ni le importaba, y si seguían así mucho menos… En primera no sabía quiénes eran, o porque estaba en ese estado y aún menos porque todo su cuerpo estaba sumergido en dolor… Y en segunda no estaba pensando, solo sintiendo los mimos, podría decirse que la combinación de medicinas y mimos eran como una droga para dormir, la única razón por la que aún estaba consiente era debido al dolor que era tan persistente como para no dejarlo en paz.**_

_**\- Ne, Tsuna… - Dudo en continuar, era demasiado obvio que no los estaba oyendo. - ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿puedes hablar?**_

_**-… - Prueba suficiente.**_

_**-… No lo culpó, eso debe de sentirse bien, los analgésicos deben de estar desaparecido, le tocan más en unos minutos...**_

_**De repente, Tsuna tosió un poco, le costaba trabajo respirar, pero realmente no le importaba, pero a ellos sí, pero tan poco le importaba... No le dio ninguna importancia al movimiento o al ajetreo, feliz con los pequeños mimos...**_

\- ¿Halo? - ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a-

\- ¡Reborn! - Inmediatamente Reborn alejo un poco a León de su oreja. - ¡¿Qué rayos se te ha pasado por la cabeza, kora?!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre aniquilar más de medio parque, kora?!, ¡y sin decir nada para arreglarlo, kora! - Colonello sí que tenía buenos pulmones-espera, ¿qué?

\- Yo no he hecho nada, Colonello. - Reborn solo podía imaginar todo el caos que debe de estar ocurrido con la gente normal en ese momento si le estaban echando la culpa de algo que no hizo.

\- ¿Como que no fuiste tú, kora?, ¡tú eres el único que se desquita tan feo, kora! - Reborn suspiro y comenzó su camino al parque.

\- No, no fui yo, ni sabía. - Algo que no le gustaba, debía de saber todo, era el mejor asesino a sueldo en la existencia, saber era un requisito. - Te veo allá.

Cuando Reborn vio el desastre no podía culpar a nadie por culparlo a él... era como si alguien simplemente hubiera hecho estallar los árboles con mini bombas... O como si alguien le hubiera caído a golpes a dichos árboles, pensó con el ceño fruncido al ver gotas de sangre en forma de puños en la madera y marcas de dedos en la madera que no había sido convertida en aserrín. Con un suspiro, Reborn se despidió de una buena noche de sueño, sea quien sea el culpable debía ser encontrado... era poderoso, sería una buena adicción a la familia si no era un enemigo.

Cuando Tsuna se despertó al día siguiente, se sorprendió de encontrarse en su cama, los chicos debieron de haberlo traído hasta allí. Con eso en mente, procedió a vestirse con una leve confusión escrita en su rostro… Ese tipo de sueño sí que era raro, pesadilla o no, y aun así no podía identificar nada de él… nada tenía sentido, excepto el dolor casi infernal que sentía cada vez que estaba allí, eso y que se no recordaba casi nada de ellos, por más raro que pareciese. Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a esos sueños, no eran más que eso: sueños… aun así, sentía que ellos eran más que unos sueños cualquiera, pero no podía decir porque, su Hyper Intuición solo lo confundía más… Ya lo sabría con el tiempo, a hora era mejor comer algo y llegar a la escuela a tiempo, y si la suerte estaba de su lado, tal vez podría saltarse los ensayos sin muchos problemas… bueno, al menos sin que le cortaran la cabeza por ello…

¿Que estaba diciendo?, la suerte normal casi nunca estaba de su parte, él siempre fue Dame-Tsuna por lo que no era sorprendente, no importaba de todos modos… Hiciera lo que hiciera no escaparía de ella ni de sus consecuencias, ya sea para bien o para mal, era muy bien sabido que nunca podría escapar ni ir en contra de nada de lo que le pusieran… Estuviera de acuerdo o no acerca de ello, era algo que ya había aprendido a aceptar… no había nada que pudiera hacer de todos modos, era mejor ir con la corriente, además… estaba cansado de intentar ir hacia donde quería ir, pues esto solo alargaba su sufrimiento y nunca llegaría a donde quería… Reborn-san era una prueba de ello, no importa cuanto lo intento, igual se convirtió en el jefe de jefes de la mafia… no pudo cambiar de camino y sus intentos solo le trajeron dolor… y tanto que intento, realmente lo intento...

"_Incluso con todos mis esfuerzos, fui aplastado como una hormiga… Reborn-san solo jugo conmigo hasta que me di cuenta de que toda mi negación era tan inútil como yo mismo… nunca tuve una elección que tomar en primer lugar, nunca pude decidir nada por mí mismo… Todos mis intentos y esperanzas fueron inútiles desde antes de comenzar, era tan obvio, pero me negué a ver la verdad… soy un idiota… un simple títere, nada más y nada menos que eso… soy tan estúpido por negar la verdad por tanto tiempo, por tener la esperanza de significar algo más que eso para ellos… Es inútil intentar negarlo ahora, pero aun lo hago… es mejor así…__ menos dolor para ellos, si es que reciben algún dolor en realidad… es tan difícil distinguir la realidad de la fantasía..."_

Tsuna suspiro profundamente antes de sonreír un poco, "_… pero aun a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de agradecer esta vida, incluso cuando le mayoría de ella ha estado llena de dolor, tristeza y soledad… porque… he conocido a mi familia, y no importa cuánto dolor me traiga, siempre será mi familia, y haré lo que sea por ella, no importa si todo es una ilusión o solamente es por pena o interés, yo… siempre los amare, incluso si me odian… es algo que no se puede evitar, lo lamento si mis acciones no son las deseadas, si no me quieren y solo quieren que muera o desaparezca… lo siento por no cumplir sus deseos, soy un ser muy egoísta… espero que algún día puedan perdonarme…"_


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola 97fizhy03dt :), Tsuna simplemente no duerme bien por mucho tiempo a menos que este muy cansado, tiene pesadillas ., y en la escuela se hace el dormido (si no se duerme de verdad debido al aburrimiento) para evitar que lo molesten y no molestarse en fingir que esta interesante la clase. Con respecto a las voces... es muy simple en verdad, el no lo acepta, no quiere, inconscientemente al menos... "Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad" entra en juego, y junto con el hecho de que su estado físico es bastante grave, el dolor y/o las medicinas lo hacen lo suficientemente bobo o lento como para dudar de lo que esta pasando o pensar nada en lo absoluto. Pero mas que todo es la primera, el no asociara buenos tratos o cuidados de ellos a menos que sean los del pasado o un sueño muy bonito. Espero que esto te haga sentir mejor: Tsuna sera mas feliz a medida que avance la historia, pero habrán bajones ., en especial para su familia en el pasado. Espero haberte aclarado las dudas :), y disfruta de este nuevo capitulo, me quedo un tanto extraño, pero me da risa XD así que espero que a ti también :)

AdictaMoon, no gracias a ti por comentar :), espero que te siga encantando, me esforzare mas en actualizar, pero no hay promesas (mucha tarea y exámenes T_T).

A todos los que han comentado, puesto esta historia como favorita y/o seguido esta historia, muchas gracias :), espero que les guste este capitulo, tiene un Tsuna un poco... bueno, ya sabran ;3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 13

Varios días después, aún no podían dejar de estar sorprendidos con el hecho de que Tsuna llego a acostarse en el sofá y quedarse dormido casi inmediatamente aquel día… No era precisamente porque se había quedado dormido, en el camino pareció estar más dormido que despierto, y sin el aspecto cansado que tenía no era un claro indicativo de ello, era mucho más claro con oírlo arrastrar ligeramente las palabras, las pocas que dijo por lo menos… No, nada de eso era lo que les sorprendía, aquel día había sido duro, pero ¿quién sabe la presión que ejercieron sobre el?, era más que claro que con casi cualquier cosa que hiciera en la obra iba a ser cuestionado y criticado mucho. Se sentían como tontos, eso se les había pasado desapercibido en un primer momento, pero luego de unos días presenciando esto, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Era algo casi, sino completamente, ridículo, a ellos ni una sola vez les dijeron nada, aun menos gritado o reclamado… Incluso siendo los mejores amigos de Tsuna no podían hacer mucho al respecto sin causar un revuelo y llamar, sin querer queriendo, a Hibari… Aunque Tsuna lo ha estado tomando como si fuera normal y no valiera la pena su tiempo, a la hora de los ensayos solo se desaparecía a quien sabe dónde para no participar... eso no arreglaba nada, en realidad, tal vez hacía las cosas peor. Ahora que lo pensaban, de por si Tsuna era un paria por donde lo miraras, al menos en el salón de clases y por un largo tiempo. Era una lamentable realidad que no muchos saben dónde o que mirar, ellos eran la prueba de ello… ellos habían visto las maravillas de ese paria llamado Tsuna que todos conocían como "Dame-Tsuna" en el momento más oportuno…

No obstante, estaban seguros que casi todos habían tenido alguna oportunidad como la que tuvieron ellos, simplemente eran demasiado tontos o arrogantes como para ver más allá de lo que se ve por fuera… Si no fuera por Tsuna, muchos de ellos estarían muertos, y también ellos, no importa cuánto quisieran negar la cruda verdad, está siempre seguiría allí, intacta y firme… Sonaría tonto, pero Tsuna era un niño con el poder de arreglar todo con una simple sonrisa, ayudar con una palabra de aliento y salvar a quien estuviera en problemas dando su vida propia… era la mejor persona que habían conocido en toda su vida, o mejor dicho, la más dada a otros…

Sin embargo… cada vez era más incomprensible y solitario, era como si lo que sabían era poco, y a la vez nada… Los asustaba, ellos no querían perder su amistad, pero era cada vez más difícil seguir el ritmo cambiante que tomaba… ni si quiera su madre, quien era la única que lo ha conocido toda la vida, lo sabía… y eso era precisamente lo que más los asustaba… La sorpresa que tenían era una prueba perfecta de ello: era la primera vez que Tsuna dormía en otro lugar que no fuera su cama o su habitación así como así (algo acerca de que votarían o explotarían la casa si no estaba pendiente), y también era la primera vez que les dejaba todo en sus manos… Y tan cruel como sonaba, no podían entender en que momento habían logrado tanta confianza como para que los dejara totalmente solos en una situación en la que ellos no sabían todos los detalles, eso no quería decir que era una mala sorpresa del todo, simplemente era muy extraña y sorprendente ante lo que habían esperado… Es válido decir que sus expectativas fueron rebasadas incluso antes de ser formuladas…

La explicación, por otra parte, no fue muy sorprendente o difícil de hacer, solo tenían que señalar a Tsuna y luego a sus maletines para entender que era lo que había pasado… No fue la gran cosa en realidad, pero los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos, no era nada común que Tsuna se dejara caer en casi cualquier sitio a dormir y menos sin decir nada, además de todo lo que antes habían expresado… En sí mismo, la acción era más que rara, la palabra insólita era la mejor acertada para el caso, no podrían olvidarlo… Tsuna había cambiado mucho más allá de lo que habían imaginado en un principio, incluso Reborn estaba algo preocupado… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que se encerrara ensimismo de forma tan profunda?, ¿qué era lo que no sabían? y… ¿sería bueno o malo?, sin embargo, eso está por verse, lo quisieran o no…

Aunque tan poco podían olvidarse de que, por primera vez en esa semana, la casa quedo en completo silencio ese día, una práctica que se estaba tornando en algo común, sin Tsuna todo parecía desmoronarse en pedazos y estos caían como un vidrio y se resquebrajaban en muchos más pedazos… en cierto modo lo era, Tsuna era el núcleo y el pilar central de toda la familia, si el caía o le pasaba algo… no querían pensar en eso, pero era la verdad, una verdad muy cercana si seguían así, sin poder comprender y aún menos entender lo que pasaba detrás de sus ojos, lo que escondía de ellos y lo más importante… lo que protegía en su corazón con tanta fuerza… Todos ya sabían de algún modo todo lo que estaba pasando, uno que otro pensaban en posibles hipótesis de lo que pasaría si no hacían algo a tiempo, y otros pensaban en qué hacer para poder ayudar a su jefe y amigo… era un gran reto que tenían entre manos…

-... Debería de faltar hoy, es puro ensayo... - Murmuró Tsuna para sí mismo con cara de pocos amigos, era demasiado molesto y su nivel de paciencia estaba en estado crítico.

\- sea!, ¡que no fui yo! - oyó a Reborn decir en voz alta, con voz oscura y llena de ira. Tsuna lo miró curiosamente, al parecer su tutor estaba en una acalorada discusión... otra vez.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, pues aún no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y cada vez era peor, tomó una tostada y se sentó frente al televisor a ver si los pingüinos de Madagascar estaban presentes a esa hora. Mientras pasaba los canales, se preguntó si acaso Reborn se había conseguido una novia o un amante y estaba discutiendo con ella por teléfono todo este tiempo... Biachi tendría el corazón roto si eso era cierto y se enteraba. Pero, nada de eso era su problema, aunque estaba realmente curioso...

\- Pero Skipper, ¡mira!, ¡es tan tierno!

Tsuna soltó el control y se acomodó en el sofá, los ojos chispeantes y sonriendo muy divertido al verle la cara a los pingüinos, en especial a Skipper, con respecto al lindo patito que estaba en su guarida secreta. No se molestó en quedarse en silencio, Reborn lo estaba molestando con su charla no tan pacífica con quién sabe quién, así que... ¿por qué debería el respetar esa conversación si Reborn no estaba respetando lo que estaba haciendo?, él quería ver el programa en paz, eso y de que quería disfrutar al máximo mientras durará (media hora si tenía suerte y contará las tan irritantes propagandas). Reborn, por su parte, estaba listo para hacer comer balas, ¡él nunca mentía! (a menos que tuviera algo en mente o para obtener algo, pero nunca por algo tan pequeño), ¿así que por qué seguían acusándolo al respecto?, muchos mafiosos podían volar medio parque si así lo querían... además, lo que el destruía o mandaba a volar era con balas, ¡no puñetazos por el amor de Dios!, al parecer se había hecho mucha fama... destruir parques, edificios, lo que sea mientras no haya nadie en realidad, cada vez que estaba muy molesto había sido una muy mala idea... o tal vez no, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, tenía que destruir o hacer sufrir a alguien, estaba escrito en sus genes.

Tristemente, las personas al otro lado de la línea telefónica o no se habían dado cuenta o estaban ignorando ese pequeño detalle... Reborn era un hombre respetable, pero teniendo en cuenta que la única persona que había causado desastres sin razón aparente en Namimori era él... era un poco difícil no apuntarlo con él dedo. Las risas en el fondo no ayudaban a la situación, en primera porque Reborn estaba tan molesto que estaba a punto de cometer homicidio al primero que viera, y en segunda porque dicho tutor estaba recibiendo preguntas sobre quién estaba riendo y porqué, sin contar las burlas y preguntas ridículas de por medio. Para ser Arcobalenos, sin duda tenían una relación amistosa altamente peligrosa, y al parecer eran inmunes al peligro que era su compañero del Sol... Y no solo eran ellos, incluso Iemitsu estaba allí con Cervello, solo faltaba Nono y Vendicare a la fiesta.

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte Dame-Tsuna?! - Reclamó con una intención asesina enorme, cualquier persona normal-mafioso que no fuera súper poderoso se habría hecho en los pantalones.

\- Lo siento, pero no, aún quedan 10 minutos. - Tsuna no era el caso, desestimó el peligro como si solo fuera un insignificante insecto. Ya fuera de sus casillas, Reborn cortó la llamada y mando a León a convertirse en una pistola. Quizás no pudiera matar al idiota de su alumno, pero sin duda le enseñaría a tomarlo en serio con sudor, y mucha sangre y lágrimas...

Tsuna dejó de reír cuando oyó un crack... Todo quedó en total silencio, Tsuna mirando los restos del televisor que estaba echando humo, y tenía incontables agujeros en él gracias a disparos, numerosos disparos que no se molestó en contar...

\- Más te vale tomarme en serio Dame-Tsuna... - Diciendo esto, León se transformó en una pistola eléctrica. Tsuna no dijo nada, ni se movió... pero estaba temblando, y eso hacia sonreír a Reborn sádicamente. Temor, eso es lo que su estudiante inútil debía sentir ante él-

-... ¿Cómo te atreves? - murmuró Tsuna más para sí mismo que para su tutor. - No te estaba haciendo nada... - Continuó, un aura furiosa haciendo su aparición poco a poco, pero rápidamente. -... si querías privacidad o lo que sea te podrías haber ido a otro lado... - En este punto, el aura era enorme, mucho más que el de Reborn, era mucho más oscuro y siniestro que el de él, goteaba rabia profunda, era un aura que gritaba: "Corre si deseas vivir." -... ¡GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!

Reborn no tuvo tiempo de analizar el aura o sentirla totalmente, pero si lo hubiera hecho le hubiera tomado mucho auto-control no temblar o salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí. Era un aura sanguinaria, llena de rabia, siniestra y muy oscura, de gran intensidad... cualquiera se sentiría intimidado ante ella, y la gran mayoría de las personas saldrían de la zona en donde ella estaba como alma que lleva el diablo o se desmayarían debido a lo fuerte e intensa que era. Para un chico de solo 14 años, esa aura era prácticamente la de un demonio, nadie tan joven sería capaz de crear un aura así, pero Reborn no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Reborn lo único que podía pensar era como rayos alguien podría enojarse tanto por un simple televisor y como calmar a su alumno antes de que... ugh, olvídalo, demasiado tarde. Unas horas más tarde...

\- ¿Feliz? - Preguntó Reborn amargado, agotado y preguntándose si su estudiante se volvió bipolar. Aunque estaba seguro de una cosa...

\- Sip. - Contestó Tsuna simplemente, aún molesto con Reborn por hacerle perder algo que disfrutaba. Aunque debía de admitir, la película era buena, como le encantaba Toothless, era un dragón bonito y poderoso, tierno y cómico. - Aunque todavía me debes por hacerme perder a los pingüinos... - Reborn ignoró el tono intimidante.

\- Tú ni siquiera deberías estar-

\- No lo estaría sino te hubieras metido en la estúpida feria, ¿sabes que es trabajar con tontos que te pisan de cada rato y estar haciendo algo tan aburrido?, no, aunque si sabes lo que es trabajar con idiotas. - Resoplo antes de reírse al ver como Toothless le dio un nuevo peinado a Hippo.

-... Lo que tú digas... - Se rindió, no quería otra pelea, fue un reto mantenerse al día con él... ¡tuvo que comprarlo por Dios!, ¿qué le pasó a su Dame-alumno?, ese estilo de combate... Reborn suspiro internamente, en lo básico, era el mismo estilo de siempre, solo que mucho más avanzado... y muy, muy rápido. Hubiera ganado, sí, pero si hubiera ido con intención de matar, incluso si Tsuna solo había querido darle una paliza por destruir su fuente de entretenimiento. Rin~

\- No me importa. - Aclaró Tsuna al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su tutor... _"Creo que metí la pata... pero no me pude controlar, poca paciencia y me arruinan algo que me gusta... combinación fatal..."_

\- Ya sé quién es el culpable. - Cortó Reborn de tajo, no estaba de humor de ser culpado en especial después de una intensa batalla en la cual tuvo que negociar para que no hubieran huesos rotos... - Trae a Cervello, hay que reparar un vecindario casi completo. - La otra línea quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Quién fue el culpable entonces kora? - La curiosidad mataría al gato...

\- Sawada Tsunayshi. - Tsuna solo lo miró confundido, antes de volver a la película... y reír ante el sarcasmo de Hippo.

-... Tienes que estar bromeando... - Habló otra voz. -... Es casi científicamente imposible, si nos llamaban a todos es porque tuvo que ver-

\- Tsuna, ¿volaste medio parque a puñetazos hace unos días? - preguntó casi echando humo el pobre arcobaleno y casi tirándole el teléfono a Tsuna. Definitivamente, hay demasiados tontos en este mundo...

\- Hola~ - Cantó, pero por dentro solo río divertido, hoy no era el día de Reborn al parecer. - Si, fui yo, tenía que desquitarme con algo, y como casi no hay nadie a esas horas debido al sol...

\- T-tu... - Tsuna no lo dejo terminar.

\- Y cómo al menos alguien debe de estar vigilándome debido a que soy el último heredado que hay disponible... - Tsuna podía ver los engranajes rodando en sus cabezas, sabía que habían varios al otro lado de la línea. - y no me refiero a mis guardianes o a Reborn, eso sería ya muy incómodo, me gusta mi privacidad, ¿saben? - A matar varios pájaros de un tiro. - Además, no sé quién limpia los desastres, pero deberían arreglar mi casa antes de que mi madre regresé, ¿no creen? - Con eso regresó el teléfono a Reborn, quién solo lo cerró de golpe, terminaron la llamada.

\- ¿Lo pusiste en pausa?

\- Si, ya va a terminar de todos modos, ¿Rise of the Guardians? - Preguntó refiriéndose a la próxima película.

\- ¿Qué tal SAW?, ¿o Tiburón? - Cuál cosa que tuviera sangre o que lo espante lo suficientemente como para ser un castigo...

\- Solo una película y ya te cansaste de DreamWorks... - Se quejó Tsuna antes de darle play. - Juego Macabro, toda la Saga, o tal vez podríamos jugar a Slenderman o Silent Hill-

Mentalmente, Reborn suspiro, y decidió simplemente dormir, que se las arreglará solo... luego lo haría sufrir en sus entrenamientos. Tsuna sonrió enormemente al ver la burbuja de moco aparecer en la cara de su tutor... Miró a León, y acariciándole la cabeza amistosamente le dijo:

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo un rato?, tengo hambre y un dulce no caería mal. - León lo miró un rato antes de aceptar la oferta.

\- ¡Juudaime! - Yamamoto y Kyoko hicieron una mueca, vaya volumen era ese, los vecinos debían de estar todos despiertos ahora.

\- Ma Ma, tal vez solo se quedó dormido o no quiso ir... - En verdad, nadie lo culpaba por eso, el no necesitaba ensayar y al parecer ni siquiera necesitaba estudiar... daba la impresión de que ya se sabía casi todo lo que daban en clase...

\- ¡Eso no lo sabemos idiotas! - Lo supieran o no, no hacían nada con hacer un alboroto... eso, y ya estaban allí. Gracias a Dios y Hibari no los mordió hasta la muerte por escaparse de clases... - ¡Juu-

Todo se veía normal antes de abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla era como entrar a otro mundo... Para decirlo bonito y dulce: ¡todo estaba reducido a cenizas y escombros!, como si un tornado seguido de una estampida y luego un incendio hubieran pasado por ese lugar y hubieran hecho una fiesta. Ni las escaleras estaban, no había un segundo piso al parecer, la cocina y el comedor eran irreconocibles, y el resto no era ni la sombra de lo que debían ser. Entraron lentamente a la zona de guerra, aún sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo, era demasiado irrealista... o al menos así fue hasta que se consiguieron con algo fuera de lugar: Reborn dormido en lo que quedaba de un sofá que había vivido mejores días, en frente de una laptop abierta y a simple vista apagada. Sea lo que sea que había pasado en ese lugar, obviamente no fue nada malo-bueno, solo malo para la pobre casa que de seguro no tenía culpa de nada.

\- Hola chico, disculpa despertarte pero, ¿qué pasó aquí?, ¿y Tsuna? - Preguntó Yamamoto antes de que Gokudera pudiera reaccionar y caerle a gritos por tratar de despertar a alguien tan peligroso e importante como Reborn de esa forma tan indecente sin darse cuenta que sus gritos harían lo que justamente decía. La burbuja se reventó y Reborn les dio una mirada levemente molesta antes de simplemente decir:

\- Nunca destruyan o cambien la fuente de entretención de su jefe... - Se arregló el sombrero. - Se vuelve una bestia y seguramente no saldrán ilesos, la casa es la prueba. - Aunque en realidad la mayor parte de la destrucción fue su culpa incluso si Tsuna fue quien destrozo pieza por pieza la casa... - Debió de haberse aburrido y salió. - Desestimó como si nada.

\- Ma Ma, es que él también ha estado muy irritable últimamente con lo de los ensayos... - Reborn arqueo una ceja, ¿irritable?

En una tienda de dulces cercana, tanto Tsuna como León la estaban pasando increíble, ¿quién diría que el helado y el chocolate serían tan buenos para hacer amigos?, sea lo que fuera, sin duda alguna ambos la estaban pasando bien. _"Nono se molestará conmigo, pero como su heredero puedo utilizar ciertos privilegios, ¿no es así?, igual se lo puede descontar a mi padre, ni se dará cuenta de nada...", _Tsuna pensó casi con irritación la última parte, no importa cuántos años pasaran, él no era capaz de tener una buena relación con él, más padre era Reborn que su mismo padre. Por supuesto, no ayudaba que Iemitsu era muy dado a la familia Vongola que a su esposa e hijo, y luego era su querida y bella esposa... Si, Tsuna le tenía cierta rabia a su padre, pues en cierto modo gracias a él todo paso, tanto para bien como para mal, y luego fue un trató formal entre ellos. No podía odiarlo, era un buen hombre y cuido de ellos, a su manera, pero eso no implicaba que estaba feliz con él.

_\- _¿Probamos el tiramisú ahora León? - Ya se habían acabado un vaso pequeño de helado con chocolate, y aún podían seguir, había mucho que probar...

El camaleón verde asintió tragándose el último trozo de chocolate. Con una seña, Tsuna indicó la siguiente orden y nada más les quedaba esperar unos minutos mientras traían el pedido. Sorprendentemente, la gente dejo de mirarlos y hacer preguntas unos 20 minutos después de haber llegado, decidiendo no meterse con ninguno... era mejor no involucrarse en cosas raras. Aprovechando la tranquila y la paz de no ser el centro de atención y la excusa de que aún no había llegado el tiramisú, León decidió preguntar de una vez por todas algo que lo había estado molestando desde hace un tiempo...

\- ¿Eh? - Tristemente, Tsuna no hablaba camaleón, así que se transformó en unos guantes durante unos breves segundos y luego lo miro fijamente. - Oh... - Tsuna no iba decirle que la mirada era un tanto incómoda... en especial si no pestañaba. - Bueno... solo te lo diré a ti, ¿de acuerdo?, no se lo digas a Reborn. - León asintió.

\- Sé que sonará raro, pero la razón por la que no las estoy usando es porque se me olvida. - Tsuna trató de no mirar a nadie mientras decía eso. - No es que no me gusten, me encantan en todo caso. - ¿Entonces por qué demonios se te olvidan?, se preguntó León casi llorando, no sabía si de ira o tristeza o ambas. - Discúlpame León... he estado años sin utilizar nada en mis combates, nada... no pude, y es difícil recordar que ahora puedo. - ¿Qué? - Yo no soy el Tsuna de este tiempo, esa es la razón... - Murmuró suavemente. - Estaré aquí por un tiempo, así que perdóname por olvidar algo tan importante... no culpes a mi yo de este tiempo por favor, no es culpa de él. - No obstante, León infló los cachetes, ¿no pudo?, futuro o no tenía que arreglar eso... - ¡Hey!, León eso hace cosquillas... - Sus quejas fueron ignoradas.

Cuando Reborn y los chicos encontraron a Tsuna unas horas más tarde, lo encontraron saliendo de una tienda de dulces, teniendo en sus brazos a un León brillante y gordo. Reborn solo sonrió internamente, al menos sabía que León estaba en buenas manos y bajo su consentimiento y que algo le daría a Tsuna más tarde. Por otra parte, ¿quién demonios les dio permiso para salir y con qué dinero?, oh vaya que se iba a desquitar con Tsuna más tarde...

\- No sabía que tenías un diente dulce Tsuna... - Comentó Yamamoto viendo a Tsuna desaparecer lo que quedaba de un dulce que no reconoció. Ante la voz, Tsuna los miró, dándose cuenta de que tenía compañía.

\- Buenos días chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿ya se acabaron los ensayos? - Antes de que pudieran responder el continuó: - ¿O es que acaso se escaparon y Hibari no los mordió hasta la muerte, solo porque se dieron cuenta de que no estaba? - Esto último lo dijo casi riéndose. Reborn solo suspiro internamente antes de darle una patada, sacándole el aire y tambaleándolo, nada más debido a León. Sin embargo, Reborn se preguntó porque se dejó golpear, gracias a la pelea de esta mañana era obvio que tenía muy buenos reflejos... demasiado buenos, agregó con leve irritación.

\- ¡Juudaime! - La mano derecha trató de ayudar a su jefe, pero era innecesario. - ¿Está bien?

\- Estoy bien Gokudera-kun... - _"Genial, que gran forma de actuar luego de comer... si vómito lo haré en los zapatos de alguien." - _¿Ya arreglaron la casa? - Preguntó solo para desviar la atención, era demasiado temprano para esto en su opinión.

_\- _Están en eso Dame-Tsuna. - Y al terminar... - Tendrás visitas más tarde-

_\- _Y se supone que estamos en la mafia, soy el último de los herederos disponibles de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo... - Tsuna cantó, casi sarcásticamente, León solo se río, a sabiendas de todas las implicaciones... Incluso si Tsuna no lo había dicho, para León era demasiado obvio que él era el Décimo Vongola en su tiempo, y como tal se sabía unos cuantos trucos y no tomaría muy bien ser regañado a estas alturas de su vida... - y no se me permite hacer travesuras, ¡que genial!

Reborn solo tomó sus palabras para analizarlas más tarde, mientras que los otros solo lo miraban con sorpresa. ¿Qué pasó con la parte de que no quería ser el Décimo y no quería tener nada que ver con la mafia?, ¿y su deseo de una vida normal?

_\- _Veo que has aceptado tu cargo... - Menos trabajo para él.

\- ¿Qué más me queda?, tu ni el resto de Vongola me dejará en paz al respecto, incluso teniendo a mi padre como posible sucesor-

_\- _Tu padre no cumple los requisitos necesarios. - El anillo no lo acepta ya, pensó Reborn sombríamente.

_\- _Eso no me interesa. - Cortó fríamente esa línea de diálogo, más no dio tiempo para que analizarán bien la oración. - El punto es que no pueden esperar que sea lindo, santo y obediente todo el tiempo, en especial teniendo al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo como mi tutor. - Tsuna se ganó unos puntos menos de tortura en esto. - Caos, eso sería pedir un milagro, algo tengo que aprender de alguien tan increíble como mi tutor, increíble y sádico. - Está vez, Tsuna no ganó mucho, pero sin duda Reborn no estaría listo para arrancarle la piel el resto de la semana.

_\- _Eh... - ¿Qué podían decir aquí?, por alguna razón, solo sentían miedo ante lo dicho... no podían imaginar a un Tsuna sádico o haciendo algo igual a Reborn, no sin decir: qué lindo o rayos, esto va a doler.

\- Ya puede bajar del techo Collonello, ya tienes tu respuesta así que no quiero una visita más tarde, no deseo pelear dos veces hoy. - "_Sería muy divertido, pero este cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto, así mejor lo llevo con calmita. Ya de por si tengo a Reborn muy sospechoso, no necesito ser el centro de atención de uno de los grupos más respetados y fuertes que hay...", _pensó con tristeza, _"Eso solo hará las cosas mucho más complicadas, y me... Yo solo quiero estar aquí por un tiempo, como Tsunayoshi-sama..."_

\- Kora. - Saludó saltado sobre la cabeza de Tsuna, quien se las arreglo quien sabe como para no llorar o pegar el grito, salto de al menos dos metros de altura. Pero si se apreció que le dolió, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, listos para derramar lágrimas, eso y la boca apretada. Internamente Reborn agradeció a Collonelo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba curioso... con la flexibilidad que demostró hace solo unas horas, esquivar a Collonelo debía ser un juego de bebés (no de niños, de bebés normales y corrientes). - Igual los otros quieren verte, pero será en unas semanas, kora.

\- Me imaginé, búsquense un buen lugar para jugar porque no quiero que Hibari-san me muerda hasta la muerte por cualquier desastre, ¿de acuerdo? - _"De por si me va a querer morder más de lo usual luego del Lunes... ¡Oh grandioso!"_

\- Nosotros no-Por supuesto. - Corrigió al ver la cara maliciosa de Reborn, quién casi hizo un puchero ante el cambio. Colonello mentalmente se preguntó a qué demonios se debía esa cara... Pero a pesar de su gran curiosidad, sabía muy bien que lo que hiciera a Reborn sonreír de esa forma, no importa lo leve que fuera, no era nada bueno... para los demás que no fueran él por supuesto. Y francamente él no quería arriesgarse, Reborn era un sádico y lo habían molestado durante días, debía de estar planeando su venganza...

\- Con esto arreglado me llevó a Tsuna, así que si me disculpan... - Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa gigante mientras tomaba a Tsuna por la muñeca antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Colonello quedo en él aire gracias a su gaviota, mirando confuso al adolescente arrastrando al otro-mejor dicho, llevando al otro como si fuera un globo: estaba en el aire gracias a la aceleración, con una cara aún más confundida que la de él.

\- ¡Gra-gra-grandisimo idiota!, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo infeliz?! - Y salió la otra bala.

\- Los chicos sí que están energéticos hoy... - Comentó la chica para sí, riéndose levemente. - Nos vemos más tarde niños, pórtense bien. - Dicho esto, ella se dispuso a seguirlos, caminando, ella no podía correr tanto ni tan rápido así lo quisiera.

-... ¿Qué mosca le pico, kora? - Preguntó en voz alta, eso muy repentino...

\- Alguien que quiere probar suerte con Dame-Tsuna para un-

\- Tienes que estar bromeando Yamamoto... - Se quejó Tsuna casi golpeándose contra la mesa, _"¿No se supone que deberías estarle preguntando esto a alguien más?, ¿cómo Gokudera?" _\- ¿El examen es mañana y ahora es que vienes a preguntar?

\- Lo siento, jajajaja... - Se río levemente rascándose la nuca.

Está vez, Tsuna dejo que su frente besara la mesa, dejando un lindo carmesí formarse en esa área luego del golpe. Por dentro él estaba estrangulando a su amigo, _"Está vez te superaste a ti mismo Yamamoto-san, pidiendo ayuda de uno de los seres más inútiles que hay..."_

\- Muy bien, ¿que se supone que va...?

Unas horas más tarde, Tsuna había logrado que Yamamoto entendiera todo menos una cosa en particular. A pesar de que eso no podía ir en el examen, él aún quería aprender... pero era un tema un tanto... complicado.

\- En verdad esto se hace con una formula... - _"Ese no es el problema en verdad..." - _Recuerdas que estaban hablando sobre mallas y demás, ¿cierto? -_"Con esa cara que me estás dando obvio que no..." - _Estaban hablando de una red eléctrica, tenía resistencias (R), corriente (I) e incluso fuentes de poder y corriente... algo como este dibujo.

\- Wow Tsuna, no sabía que-

\- Ni lo comentes, ¿quieres? - _"Igual nada de esto saldrá en el examen, esto fue puro relleno al igual que las otras preguntas, al menos está fue práctica... Y estoy seguro de que no se hubieran dado el lujo de resolverlo." -_ Ahora, la pregunta era cuanto es la potencia (P) que genera una de las fuentes de voltaje, ¿cuál?, ni me acuerdo y tú solo anotaste la pregunta, no el dibujo. - _"Gracias a Dios, no quiero ya pensar... y menos en cómo explicar algo así a alguien que ni lo básico de este tema en particular sabe." -_ En pocas palabras, aplique Thevenin para hallar un circuito equivalente mucho más sencillo y luego aplique la fórmula de potencia... obteniendo no solo la cantidad, sino también si absorbió-comió, imagínatelo como que se lo comió, tal y como tu comes, solo que este come energía eléctrica, o si entrego-regalo la comida. - Yamamoto hizo una mueca, pobre Tsuna.

\- Pero-

\- La fórmula es P = V*I. - Cortó, no quería oír más sobre el tema. - En fin, nada de eso va a salir en el examen así que olvídalo, ¿qué otra duda tienes?

\- Bueno, verás...

Tsuna tocó su dulce y tranquila cama casi a las diez de la noche, agotado mentalmente de buscar explicaciones para que él entendiera. Pero en realidad le pareció más como una horrible excusa para pasar tiempo con él. Lo único bueno es que Gokudera no los había encontrado, Tsuna dudaba altamente que hubiera soportado las discusiones, gritos, explosiones, insultos y halagos todo en solo paquete... gracias a dios que no pasó. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, eso era el colmo...

\- Gao. - maulló Natsu.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que una sonrisa sádica apareciera en sus rostros. Tsuna debido a que estaba agotado y no estaba en ánimo como para ser paciente, y Natsu... era muy sencillo: sus orejas eran demasiado sensibles y ese ruido era un tormento para el pobre cachorro. El primero en salir fue Natsu, seguido por Tsuna antes de que cualquiera de los otros saliera a reclamar, y muy pronto no sería necesario.

\- Gao~

\- Ven aquí, y da tú mejor-

\- ¡GGGRRRR!

Tsuna y Natsu se rieron al ver a la gente correr, y continuaron... Nadie olvidaría esa noche, eso era totalmente seguro.


	14. Capítulo 14

97fizhy03dt, ser un jefe mafioso y tener a Reborn como tutor (el mejor de todos XD) sin duda alguna tiene que dejar huella, ¿no crees?, ellos saben que el no es el Tsuna que conocen, pero no tienen la creatividad de pensar que es el Tsuna del futuro XD. Bueno, la verdad es que es demasiado pronto para que se den cuenta .. El final era una fiesta, de esas que salen de la nada o.o, el vecino XD. Yo solo me vi hasta el capitulo 88 mas o menos de la serie (no me gusto mucho la temporada del futuro que digamos), pero si, ¡Varia tiene que aparecer! :3. No puedo arruinarte la sorpresa acerca de lo que le dará Leon, lo siento .. Arigato :3

AZGARdMOON, o.o, la universidad es dura, lo se T_T. ¡Disfruta tus vacaciones!, yo estoy loca porque lleguen las mías T_T. Por cierto, Tsuna hizo lo que yo quiero hacerles a mis vecinos cada vez que hacen fiesta .. ¿Tal vez tu y Tsuna sean parientes? o.o.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios 97fizhy03dt y AZGARdMOON, este capitulo es mas largo como un agradecimiento a ustedes :3, ¡disfruten! :D

Sin nada mas que decir, por favor, ¡a leer!

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 14

Todo fue muy tranquilo para su gusto desde que bajo de su habitación, no era que le disgustara ni nada, pero simplemente no era del todo bueno… en lo absoluto para ser honesto. Su familia nunca fue tranquila en lo más mínimo de la palabra, solamente cuando la situación lo requería… y si sus vidas dependían de ello, y esta última no era necesariamente cierta… Con un encogimiento de hombros continuó su camino hasta la cocina, al menos podría ayudar a su mamá un rato antes de irse. Quizás para él no era mucho, pero para su mamá si lo era o eso solía decirle, aún así nunca la cuestionó y no comenzaría ahora. Sin embargo, para su asombro y curiosidad ella estaba más contenta de lo normal, pero incluso con toda la curiosidad que tenía no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, por un lado era mejor así, por el otro sabía que lo más probable era que no obtuviera una respuesta… al menos no una sincera. Se despidió del resto de la familia y tomó solo una rebanada de pan antes de irme corriendo, no tenía mucha hambre y no quería tener que contestar ninguna pregunta al respecto tan temprano en la mañana.

Y como se había hecho costumbre, corrió hacía la escuela lo más rápido que podía, siempre lo hacía cada vez que quería serenarse y pensar, también lo hacía sentir físicamente tranquilo y olvidarse de todo mientras continuará corriendo, era una buena estrategia cuando necesitaba cuando todo se estaba saliendo de control… no era que estaba ocurriendo eso, simplemente era mejor hacer planes por si ocurría algo, lo cual siempre pasaba tarde o temprano. Solo esperaba que sus amigos tomaran bien haberlos abandonado otra vez, no creía que les gustara mucho y no recordaba haber hecho este tipo de prácticas hasta su último año, pero de nuevo, él no era de este tiempo y probablemente tan poco era bienvenido… Así que solo le quedaba esperar y ver, hiciera lo que hiciera igual no podría cambiar nada, pero al menos podía recordar e intentar ayudar en lo que pudiera, no era mucho pero es lo único que podía hacer a cambio de todo lo que le estaban dando, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente con eso…

Al llegar a los terrenos del liceo, no se sorprendió mucho al no ver a nadie a excepción de Hibari-san, como siempre, el gran prefecto se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden, sin importar nada. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver un determinado llavero en su bolsillo, y al ver a Hibird volando tranquilamente alrededor de su dueño, cantando el himno de Namimori… Era una vista rara, pacífica, así que la aprecio mucho antes de seguir su camino al interior de la institución, con la mirada seria y profunda de Hibari-san detrás de él, fijos en su espalda hasta salir de su vista. Hibari suspiro y luego saco su celular, eran las 6:55, a pesar que debería de estar contento con que llegará temprano, no lo estaba, pues ya no tenía esa excusa para morderlo hasta la muerte... y los otros herbívoros no era rivales para él. Miro al pequeño pájaro amarillo guindando de su celular suavemente…

_Hm… aún había tiempo, así que no podía morder a nadie hasta la muerte todavía, la espera valdría el tiempo de todos modos… estúpidos herbívoros…_

\- _Buenos días Hibari-san. _

_Levanto una ceja, esto era nuevo… El Omnívoro se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa hasta detenerse delante de él, algo muy inusual, más no imposible… Sintió que tomo una de sus manos y tan rápido como tomo sus tonfas para morderlo hasta la muerte por atreverse a tocarlo, lo soltó…_

\- _Espero que sea de tu agrado… hasta luego…_

_Y se fue antes de que pudiera ponerle un dedo encima y morderlo hasta la muerte… M__iro hacia abajo, en su mano abierta se encontraba una especie de llavero… muy parecido a Hibird… sonrió levemente y lo coloco en su celular, el Omnívoro era muy interesante…_

-… Molesto… - murmuro guardando el celular.

Tsuna camino despacio y en silencio, no había mucha gente en los pasillos, y los que estaban se apresuraban a entrar a sus respectivos salones, lo cual indicaba que faltaba poco para el comienzo de las clases… y de que si no se apuraban serían las próximas víctimas de Hibari-san, lo mismo iba para él, pero no importaba mucho, además su salón estaba cerca… así que no había ningún problema en lo absoluto. Cuando llegó a la puerta no podía oír mucho ruido, lo cual era algo muy, muy extraño, así que no la abrió. Llámenlo paranoico si así lo desean, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Con eso en mente, se apoyó silenciosamente en la puerta y colocó la oreja sobre ella, quería oír lo que sea que pasaba allí adentro, si había personas o no... Al menos antes de verse forzado a entrar, podría ser incluso una trampa, había muchos asesinos por allí que quería su cabeza en una pared...

_\- ... ¿qué piensas hacer con Dame-Tsuna? - _Dijo una chica, indicando que no estaba sola y había gente allí. Sin embargo, la pregunta evitó que entrará, haciéndolo curioso y triste al mismo tiempo acerca de lo que seguramente seguiría. -_ Es uno de los personajes principales de la obra y todos tenemos que participar, no importa lo inútil que es. - _Tsuna hizo una mueca, más no se movió, no se había equivocado...

_\- Lo sé, pero podemos intentar hablar con Hana para que le dé un puesto en donde casi no salga-_

_\- Sabes muy bien que no importa lo que digas, Hana no hará nada en contra de los deseos del profesor Boren. _

Tsuna hubiera reído si no estuvieran hablando de él de esa forma, Reborn los mataría si trataban de ir en contra de sus deseos, y si no lo hacía de una forma u otra lamentarían haber siquiera pensado en ir en su contra. Y para hacer las cosas más divertidas, Reborn era una de las personas más fuertes del mundo y ellos simples estudiantes normales, estaban más que condenados a fracasar. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que estaban hablando de él a sus espaldas en lugar como esté, si el plan era que oyera pues había funcionado. Ya le estaban recordando porque había odiado tanto la secundaria y su vida entes de que Reborn apareciera.

_\- Tan poco vale la pena el esfuerzo, lo mejor sería sacarlo del cuadro…_

No valía la pena molestarse, pero igual le daba cierta rabia, pero no podía hacer nada...

_\- Haaaah, aún no sé cómo su mama o su familia no lo ha hachado a la calle… - _Se quejó otra chica, quién parecía estar comiendo algo. -_ él es solo un estorbo que solo causa problemas._

Está vez Tsuna se deprimió, estaban casi en lo cierto, solo que él no era un estorbo sino un monstruo y que, aparte de problemas, el mataba... y era muy bueno en eso, para su desgracia. Y sin embargo, quería decirles que se callaran y preguntarles si no tenían nada mejor que hacer que hablar mal de él... Suspiro profundamente y continuó escuchado.

_\- Uno tras otro, un ciclo sin fin… - _Los demás concordaron en esto con un choque de palmas.

_\- Y el colmo es que él lo sabe… me parece que solo quiere atormentarnos la vida a todos y por eso se mantiene vivo el pequeño monstro… _

En la puerta, Tsuna se congeló, eso... era cierto, al menos la primera parte... Pero no para molestar o atormentar a nadie, él se mantenía vivo porque no perdía la esperanza de que su familia aún lo quisiera... Para ser simples estudiantes sin duda sabían que decir para herir a la gente, probablemente sin darse cuenta...

_\- No podremos hacer nada, igual conseguirá una forma de regresar y molestarnos…_

Tsuna puso mala cara, _"¿En serio?, yo no vine a molestar, menos a ustedes... yo merezco esto y más, pero no Tsunayoshi-sama, ¡y ustedes están hablando de él!"_

_\- A menos, claro, que muera… pero que lo haga por su cuenta, nadie merece manchar sus manos en tal terrible asquerosidad… de solo imaginármelo me da nauseas…_

En verdad, eso no era algo que estudiantes dirían, pero a la vez sí, pues cuando se habla mal de alguien y están molestos se dice lo que es y lo que no es, y aunque Tsuna sabia esto, igual no podía dejar de deprimirse.

_\- Si a ti te da nauseas de que alguien acabe con su vida, imaginare cómo será su familia… - _El corazón de Tsuna se encogió. -_ con razón no se han deshecho de él todavía, no quieren que a alguien le toque limpiar o recoger esa… esa… ese error garrafal del mundo…_

_"¿Error garrafal?, ¿si quiera se escuchan?, ¡Tsunayoshi-sama no es un error!", _pensó Tsuna olvidando por un momento que él fue Tsunayoshi-sama alguna vez en su vida, estaba triste y mortificado acerca de esas lenguas...

_\- Si… tienes razón… que familia tan desdichada…_

_\- Ya veremos cómo lo espantamos, o lo doblegamos o algo así… no será muy difícil si nadie se mete en medio…_

Inconscientemente Tsuna miro hacia abajo, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro._ "Ya veo… había olvidado estas cosas…", _pensó quitándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en específico, a cualquier lugar que no fuera allí, "_toda mi vida me pregunté porque mi padre nunca estaba en casa, y en un momento creí era por mí, por ser tan inútil, tan bueno para nada... después de todo, ¿quién quiere un hijo así?, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio... y ahora un monstro como hijo, sin duda debe estar bastante decepcionado, al igual que mi madre, ¿pero qué importa eso ahora?, no puedo cambiar lo que soy o lo que he hecho, no pude antes, no podré ahora, simplemente…". _Tsuna suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, no iba a llorar delante de nadie, "_Nada__ ha cambiado, tan solo decidí mostrar mi verdadera forma… aceptar lo que en verdad soy, y con ello, aceptar la cruel verdad y luego la realidad horripilante…", _eso era una gran mentira y él mismo lo sabía, pero en cierta forma era una verdad bastante retorcida, su afán por proteger lo había llevado a lo que era: a un monstruo, solo por amor, por cariño, y nadie lo veía de esa forma.

"_P__or lo que parece, los chicos aún no han llegado, pero de nuevo, siempre estoy equivocado…", _pensó cambiando el tema, él no iba a llorar, mucho menos delante de nadie, no les daría esa satisfacción. _ "Probablemente estén en los vestuarios con los otros que faltan… será mejor que me vaya, sabía muy bien que no me querían aquí, pero no recordaba cuanto…", _lo único que lo mantenía en ese lugar era la preocupación de dejar a sus amigos preocupados por él, pero realmente quería irse de allí y esconderse debajo de una roca, ni siquiera se estaba fijando por donde andaba. "_Lo__ lamento, pero no puedo salir de la obra ni de sus vidas, nunca fue mi decisión ni mi intención, más nunca he tenido una opción en toda mi vida, no soy más que un simple títere viejo y manchado en la sangre inocente que he tenido que sacrificar a lo largo de mi travesía… además… es lo único que he podido hacer bien, y es por ello que… soy… un monstro…", _él nunca eligió estudiar en esa escuela en específico, o estar en la obra, o ser el descendiente de Primo, o ser el próximo jefe de Vongola, o que Reborn fuera su tutor... no, muchas cosas estuvieron fuera de su elección, ¿realmente creían que disfrutaba estar en un lugar donde no era más que el idiota e inútil de la clase?, obviamente no lo disfrutaba pero parecían creer que sí.

Mientras pensaba todo eso abandono el lugar sin darse cuenta, con pasos suaves y rápidos, como un verdadero fantasma... nadie podría decir si estuvo o no allí en primer lugar, y para terminar… no había ningún tipo de marcas en el lugar ni en los pasillos, ni siquiera las huellas de sus zapatos, lo cual era algo inaudito y desconcertante… No obstante, una cosa era cierta, él había estado en ese lugar, y aunque se esfumara como un fantasma, eso no quería decir que su presencia paso desapercibida, pues como decían por allí: "En un lugar lleno de gente, no tomara mucho tiempo para darse cuenta si alguien falta en el grupo, ya que cada miembro es fundamental así no lo parezca." Esa frase más un cierto individuo que había visto los últimos 5 segundos cuando Tsuna aún estaba apoyado en la puerta, por accidente, lo confirmaban.

Aunque Tsuna no creería que esa frase pueda usarse para referirse a él, eso no era del todo cierto… si él no estaba, no tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que su familia se diera cuenta de ello, lo quisiera o no. Por lo tanto, en este caso podría decirse que era una frase muy certera…

Incluso con todas sus ganas de desaparecer del sitio o volver y hacer rodar algunas cabezas, Tsuna no fue muy lejos, pues no quería tentar más su suerte y no podría dejar solos a sus amigos no importa cuánto quisiera, así que aprovechando la ausencia de gente subió lo más alto que le permitía su rango de visión y se escondió detrás de las luces. Una proeza total si se tomaba en cuenta de que toda esa estructura era de metal y compuesta por puras barras de dicho material… pero para él eso no era ningún reto en lo más mínimo, así que se permitió relajarse por lo momentos, pensando en que excusa podría darles a todos… Cualquier excusa que no lo llevara a un mal entendido o algo que involucrará alguna pelea o que se sintieran heridos por la excusa piadosa (Dios no lo quiera). Desde donde estaba suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez, no era fácil, pero tan poco era imposible…

Al mismo tiempo los demás estaban preparándose para ensayar mientras escuchaban a la directora darles ánimos y darles ordenes en diferentes niveles… en sí mismo, no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, en especial con el intento de darles ánimos… Por otro lado, no podían esperar más que lo que estaban recibiendo, Hana nunca fue alguien para dar apoyo moral, así que esto era mucho de su parte. Las cosas habían estado demasiado tranquilas para Gokudera y para Yamamoto, demasiado apagadas para su gusto, solo una cosa pasaba por sus mentes como un disco rayado: ¿dónde estaba Tsuna?, se suponía que debía de estar allí, debido a que había salido antes de que llegaran a su casa, y no lo encontraron por el camino… Por lo que no les quedaba más que suponer que había llegado antes, y aún no lo habían visto y ya era casi la hora del receso, muy extraño en su opinión, por lo cual solo tenían la esperanza de que estuviera en otro lugar esperando para sorprenderlos o algo así… Aunque debían de admitir, esa esperanza no era muy alentadora que digamos...

\- Bueno, en marcha, ya es hora de ensayar.

Luego de muchos gemidos de decepción y un par de gritos furiosos, se encontraban en el gimnasio listos para ensayar, aún sin señal de Tsuna en cualquier lugar… tal vez deberían de pedirle un Tsuna detector a Spanner y a los otros... Las cosas fueron estables, o al menos podría decirse eso, pues había mucha gente que le costaba aprenderse sus líneas y otros se las habían memorizado y por tanto no parecía natural, junto a los que no querían hacer nada de nada, lo cual llevo a muchas disputas por Hana, aun así, nada era demasiado grave y se podía corregir fácilmente, por lo que en términos generales, no había muchos problemas…

\- Muy bien, ahora la primera escena del villano, ¡Acción! - Personalmente Hana no sabía porque les estaba dando el beneficio de la duda...

\- He-e llegado, K-Kuran… ¡M-muéstrate!

-…

-… ¡D-deja de jugar y… muéstrate de una v-vez!

-…

\- ¿Se supone que esto debería pasar?, no lo vi en el guion…

Externamente Hana no pareció sorprenderse mucho, de hecho, parecía haberlo estado esperando… Por dentro, estaba riendo diabólicamente, debido a algo muy, muy especial... dulce venganza por tantos dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

\- ¿Quien ha visto a Sawada el día de hoy? - Preguntó seriamente y lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la oyeran.

Nadie contesto y Yamamoto, Gokudera y Kyoko solo pudieron mirarse con miedo… Eso solo podía significar que Tsuna no estaba y lo más probable es que fuera por algo malo, que hubiera sido atacado, asesinado… Ante estos pensamientos los tres iban a salir corriendo a buscarlo cuando Hana hablo de nuevo, esta vez con más seriedad que antes:

\- Sawada es una persona que siempre está donde debe estar, así no sea tomado en consideración o así no lo desee… - Dijo recordando todas las cosas que le habían pasado al chico, quizás fuera un inútil, pero casi siempre estaba en donde debía estar y terminaba limpiando todo generalmente...

Gokudera y Yamamoto asintieron con la cabeza, sin pensar, Kyoko solo miró hacia abajo, preguntándose que tenía planeado su amiga con esto. Los demás solo se burlaron de sus palabras y comenzaron a burlarse de Tsuna, haciéndole perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la directora, quien decidió ir directo al grano sin contemplaciones por más tiempo: era hora de la venganza.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron esta vez?!

\- ¡No hemos hecho nada!, seguramente se escondió o se perdió.

\- ¡Ni si quiera lo he visto hoy!, ¡podría estar en su casa durmiendo por todo lo que sé!

Hana solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, era obvio que no les creía ni una palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo. Por su parte, estaban de acuerdo con Hana, más de una vez Tsuna fue herido por algo que le hicieron ya sea ellos o los demás estudiantes, y habían tenido que intentar solucionar todas esas cosas, de las cuales estaban seguros que de alguna manera era en vano… Tsuna siempre terminaba con cicatrices emocionales, por lo que no le era posible olvidarlos, así dijera lo contrario, además, siendo víctima de muchas cosas parecidas a estas desde niño, dudaban que con lo que hacían para ayudar sería suficiente para hacerle creer lo contrario a todo lo que le habían afincado toda su vida… Era más que obvio que no sería para nada fácil borrar esas marcas que le habían dado con tinta de sangre… aun así, no perdían nada con intentarlo…

Mentalmente Hana sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su invitado especial moverse y salir detrás de una cortina, caminando lentamente y en silencio hacia sus presas...

\- Él Omnívoro entro en estas instalaciones a tiempo… - Dicho esto, tomó sus tonfas y continuó caminando, sin importarle la perdida de voz y color de sus futuras víctimas.

\- H-hi-ba-r-i-s-a-a-n…

-… y no ha salido de este plantel tan poco…

Si no hubieran sabido mejor, hubieran creído que el prefecto estaba jugando al gato y al ratón... La mayoría se volvió del color de la pared: blanco, al oír esas palabras.

\- Herbívoros… el daño a otro estudiante así como el aislamiento intencional está sumamente prohibido en estas instalaciones… - Si no hubiera sido él quien decía esto seguramente lo hubieran negado. - si por alguna razón el Omnívoro ha sido víctima de alguna de estas cosas…

Dejo la frase en el aire y procedió a abandonar la sala ignorando a un grupo completamente conmocionado y aterrorizado...

\- P-pero… no le hemos hecho nada…

Hibari se detuvo lentamente y lo miro de reojo, Hibird entro cantando en ese momento por la ventana y Hibari le tendió sus dedos para que se posara en ellos sin apartar la vista de ese estudiante, que ahora se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca…

-… A veces lo que se dice a escondidas también puede dañar… y aún más cuando creen que no están siendo escuchado…

Hibari entrecerró los ojos un poco más antes de reanudar su salida, y como si lo que había dicho no había sido suficiente:

\- Omnívoro, Omnívoro.

De paso el pequeño pájaro pareció sonreírles antes de darles un guiño, como si supiera algo que ellos aún no sabían…

\- Muchas gracias, Hibari-san.

\- Hm.

Con eso Hibari se fue finalmente y muchas personas miraron a Hana con ira y miedo… No obstante, no eran los únicos que estaban furiosos, tres personas ardían en ira apenas acumulada después de haber conectado todos los puntos…

\- Planeaste todo esto… - acusó un estudiante, Hana ni se molestó en reconocer quién.

\- Podría decirse que sí, pero la verdad es que la respuesta es no. Hibari-san estaba aquí desde antes que yo, no se sus motivos ni sus intenciones, simplemente le agradezco su visita. - Esa era la pura verdad, pero venganza era venganza, al menos así no la molestarían tanto hoy tampoco.

-… Ósea que… - Uh oh...

\- Hibari-san sepa algo que ustedes no… - Era su turno de burlarse, no lo iba a desaprovechar. - que divertido.

A Hana le encantaba ver a la personas corriendo por algo que habían hecho, en especial si no estaban arrepentidos por ello… disfrutaría esto y mucho… y no solo por su "venganza", incluso tal vez dejaran en paz un poco a su mejor actor, pero eso era ya mucho desear... monos eran monos, no aprenderían, eso era seguro.

-… ¿Qué… - Oh como quería simplemente volarlos en miles y miles de pedazos... - fue lo que… estaban haciendo esta mañana?

\- ¿Nosotros? - Si, la respuesta era si, esa mirada asesina era suficiente respuesta. - S-simplemente hablando…

\- ¿Solo hablando? - Preguntó dulcemente Kyoko, claramente un tono falso.

Esta vez Hana no se metió, Kyoko era una persona muy dulce, cariñosa y amable, pero si la hacías enojar puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla, eso lo sabía muy bien, por nada era su mejor amiga… Seguramente había conectado todos los puntos, al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto… si Tsuna no aparecía pronto, estaba casi segura de que habría una gran pelea, y ella no intervendría, no era suicida y, aunque no se llevaba bien con Sawada y tan poco lo conocí, nunca le pareció justo todo lo que le habían hecho todos estos años. Al igual que algunas cosa que no le diría a Kyoko ni a los otros dos, era mejor que no lo supieran por ella… si tenían que saber, lo mejor sería que les dijera el propio Tsuna… Sin embargo, esperaba que estuviera bien, debió de haber oído algo grande como para no estar presente en estos momentos, pobre chico…

\- Bueno, también-

\- ¿Y exactamente de quien y de que estaban hablando? - pregunto Gokudera con un tono peligrosamente bajo, sus manos temblando, síntoma de que se estaba conteniendo de tomar su dinamita…

\- E-esto…

En un pequeño resumen, nadie quería admitir sobre que habían estado hablando y aún menos diciendo en el salón, tan poco habían conectado los puntos del todo… Solamente sabían que si respondían mal, sufrirían como no hubiera un mañana…

\- Olvídenlo, es obvio de quien estaban hablando… - Demasiado obvio. - así que solo digan que era lo que estaban diciendo. - Yamamoto hablo normal, pero la ausencia de su sonrisa era un claro indicativo de que estaba tan o más furioso que los otros dos… ¡¿en qué lío se habían metido?!

Un estúpido o valiente, según el punto de vista, dio un paso al frente sin ningún temor mientras que los demás no sabían que hacer y estaban parados como unas estatuas…

-… Solo hablamos de lo monstruoso que se ha convertido Dame-Tsuna. - Resumió y comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Eso resumía en pocas palabras lo que habían hecho, aunque… ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la desaparición de ese inútil?, oh vaya, había metido la pata… hasta el fondo, si las miradas furiosas que recibía no eran lo suficientemente claras…

\- Ustedes… - No matar, no volarlos en pedazos no matar, no volarlos en pedazos...

Por alguna razón, que no conocían pero que estaban agradeciendo, Gokudera y Yamamoto se estaban conteniendo de hablar y de golpearlos (o peor). Una gran hazaña tomando en cuenta su evidente ira en esos momentos… Era como si algo los estuviera manteniendo en su lugar y les impidiera hacer lo que querían hacer en ese momento, lo cual era una gran bendición que agradecían. Incluso si no entendían nada del propósito Hibari ni del porque las personas que tenían en frente querían a Dame-Tsuna, sabían que estaban en serios problemas… Si su corazonada era cierta, no habían presenciado este espectáculo antes era por el mismo Tsuna, estaba segura de que si estuviera aquí no estuvieran viendo lo que ven ahora… No obstante, como cualquier grupo de monos descerebrados, no se arrepentían de nada, o al menos así era la mayoría…

\- Realmente son unos estúpidos, no puedo creer que Tsu-kun los haya estado protegiendo tanto tiempo… - Estaba tentada a pedirle una dinamita a Gokudera y encenderla y luego tirárselas. - es obvio que no lo merecen, debería darles vergüenza, estoy completamente segura de que la única razón por la que no están inconscientes en este momento es porque Tsu-kun pide que no lo defiendan ni les hagan daño cada vez que nos damos cuenta de los golpes que le dan o de cualquier otra cosa parecida… estúpid-

De la gran y magnífica nada, una mano se posó en su hombro, deteniéndola, pero antes de que pudiera girar y ver quien era, una voz que tanto conocía resonó en sus oídos, haciéndola sonreír sin querer…

\- Creo que ya es suficiente Kyoko-chan… - Murmuro antes de levantar la voz. - Órale, nunca había visto a nadie tan blanco antes, ¿están bien? - En ese instante, los acusados se desmayaron -… creo que no…

\- Ya despertaran… - Desestimo Hana como si no fuera la gran cosa antes de señalar: - te tardaste mucho en aparecer… - Tsuna sudor frío.

\- En realidad, he estado aquí desde hace un buen rato… - _"Todo el rato en realidad..." -_ pero es difícil bajar sin ser escuchado desde las luces o sin romperte el cuello, ¿sabes?, eso y que no quería bajar en primer lugar, pero las cosas se estaban yendo por el desagüe… - Tremenda mentira era esa, el salto no bajo, ¿pero que importaba eso? - aún a así, mis excusas no son válidas señorita directora, elija el castigo que crea más apropiado para mí, su señoría.

Hubo un gran silencio después de esa declaración... él nunca quiso bajar, y con esto ahora se arrepentía más de haber bajado, lo único que quería era no oír ni ver nada de lo que había estado pasando. No obstante, la verdadera razón por la que había decidido bajar fue porque estaba orgulloso de todo el autocontrol de su familia… de resto, solo hubiera bajado si las cosas estallaban en una guerra… Suspiro, era un inútil en estas cosas, hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado allá arriba o si se hubiera ido a otro lugar, era un fracaso en todo el sentido de la palabra… Desconocido para él, los demás fueron tomados por sorpresa ante la elección de palabras y la forma en la que las uso, ¡él no era un gerente!, ni estaban en una película de mayordomos...

\- ¡Tsu-kun! - Exclamó la chica antes de abrazar a su nuevo oso de peluche.

Sin muchas opciones, Tsuna solo sonrió levemente antes de corresponderle con suavidad. Incluso con todos sus años de no haberla visto, y a pesar de que nunca tuvo el valor de confesársele y de que ella lo nombro como su padrino en su noche de bodas y tuvo que ver ese gran momento de inicio a fin… Aún la amaba, quizás no con tanta pasión como antes, pero incluso así, las cosas hubieran sido mejor si no hubiera estado allí. La ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera hasta que consiguiera nuevamente a su otra mitad, porque de allí en adelante no lo necesitaría más… Además, era muy feliz con él como para estropearlo con su presencia, así como el resto, estaría allí solo para cuando lo necesitaran, de resto, no aparecería en sus vidas si tuviera opción…

Momentos después, solo pudo reír cuando Gokudera y Yamamoto agitaron su pelo en un intento de no interrumpir el momento y de decirle que también estaban alegres de verlo allí… Aunque sabía que ninguno estaba muy contento con el hecho de haberse escondido, y de ni haberles dicho nada… probablemente hablarían con el más tarde al respecto. No obstante, no iba a cambiar su forma de actuar o pensar, no era bueno que ellos combatieran sus batallas, además, tan poco merecían esa desdicha… y él no merecía este milagro…

Cuando lo soltaron, Hana decidió hablar, después de todo, no podía interrumpir el momento, no quería morir muchas gracias.

\- Bueno, acabado todo el asunto… - Y gracias a Dios que no tenía que aguantar a todos esos monos el resto del día. - tu castigo será que acompañes a Kyoko en las actuaciones, al menos hasta que aprenda sus líneas.

Un momento de silencio… Tsuna pestañeo y preguntó como un niño pequeño a su madre:

\- ¿Aun no has aprendido tus líneas Kyoko-chan?

-… No… y no quiero hacerlo. - _"¿Qué demonios?"_

\- No me digas que es por Mochida… - murmuró para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por todos, y por la mirada de Kyoko-chan había dado en el blanco sin ninguna duda.

Probablemente se arrepentiría de todo esto, pero estaba seguro de que Tsunayoshi-sama también lo haría, después de todo, él fue él alguna vez… Eso y que probablemente los estaría ayudando en varias cosas (ninguno de ellos podía actuar para salvar sus vidas en este tiempo para su desgracia), incluso podrían llegar a comprender mejor a su yo pasado, y evitar todas esas disputas que surgirán cuando ascendiera al poder… Eran muy graciosas en realidad, y todo porque se dieron cuenta, de alguna manera desconocida hasta sus días, de algunas cosas como esta que ocurrieron y que él se había negado a decirles… y al final tuvo que hacerlo, así que con esto mataba varios pájaros de un tiro, así que…

\- Hagamos algo, como esto no es cuestión de aprender sino de actuar… - Suspiro para sus adentros. - Imagina que Mochida es alguien a quien tú conoces y quieres mucho, has de cuesta de que no es él.

\- Hey, Sawada-

\- Ahora, entre nosotros… - _"Si fuera una chica esto no sonaría tan raro, pero que de otra..." -_ si se pasa de listo solo golpeado fuerte, y si sigue golpeado ya sabes dónde… - Los chicos tragaron en seco, mientras ella se sonrojaba y Hana lo miraba sorprendida ante tal sugerencia - y si el día de la obra intenta algo gracioso… - "_Caos, necesito un buen café negro_" - písalo o dale un buen pellizco, el público lo tomara como parte de la obra… - "_Y quizás un dulce..." - _como si supieran lo que va a pasar, ja, tienes todas las cartas en tu mano Kyoko-chan, solo depende de cómo quieras usarlas.

Termino con una ligera sonrisa, intentando no darle mucha importancia a las caras que tenían sus amigos… Estaban demasiado impresionados, quizás se había pasado un poco, pero necesitaba darle todas las cartas para jugar, porque si no ella no sabría qué hacer en la obra y solo lo haría por obligación… Era mejor darle todos los trucos ahora, incluso yendo en contra de las normativas varoniles (las cuales nunca le importaron, y menos ahora), que a esperar un gran desastre y luego tener que meter la mano de alguna manera, y no creía que eso fuera bien tomado por el público ni por la mayoría del complejo estudiantil, no es que le importara realmente de todos modos…

\- Wow… - Estaba tentada a aplaudir. - no espere ver nunca algo así de ti Sawada…

\- Nadie lo hace. - admitió como lo más común del mundo. - Dijo todo esto porque sé muy bien que con que este allí solo va a traer problemas, y Kyoko-chan va a terminar defendiéndome y la obra quedara en el piso… - cambió el tono. - tan poco es buena idea dejar a una señorita tan preciosa en manos de un gran villano como yo… después me tomara cariño y no querrá volver con el héroe, Whahaha…

Un minuto de silencio…

\- Juudaime… le has dado muchas vueltas a esto, ¿no?

Tsuna bufo y lo miraron sorprendidos… _"Aún tienen mucho que aprender… demasiado, debieron de haber pensado en eso antes, después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa creen que hago cuando estoy solo?, ¿soñar despierto todo el tiempo o dormir?, incluso Tsunayoshi-sama tenía ese problema, pero no era tan crítico como yo, me gustaba analizar todos los escenarios posibles, posiblemente debido a mi trabajo, ya que era necesario hacerlo para casi todo… ya no tanto..."_

\- Buscarle las cinco patas al gato es lo único que se hacer más o menos bien, y no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer, además… - _"Al menos eso es en parte cierto en mi estado normal... ugh, ¿qué más van a preguntar?" -_ sé muy bien que con yo sea Kuran se complicara mucho la cosa con ustedes, no solo en los ensayos, sino el día de la obra…

Asintieron con la cabeza, pero parecían algo molesto con lo primero, pero no importaba mucho, era la verdad… Lástima para ellos, él aún no había terminado, tenían que entenderlo más y mejor, o si no habría problemas, muchos problemas y muchas preguntas molestas después… y Tsuna no creía tener la paciencia para ellas…

\- Y no solo por el hecho de que un inútil como yo vaya a hacer de un gran personaje, así sea el villano, y de paso que haga bien el papel… - _"Para mi desgracia..." -_ sino que ya ustedes me conocen, y les costara actuar como si no lo hicieran, y también como si la paleta de colores no bastara, debemos agregarle otro color a la mezcla… - Tsuna suspiro cansado. - sé que a ustedes no les cae muy bien Mochida, y es por eso que digo que hagan de cuenta que es una persona que quieren mucho, y a mí en cambio piensen que soy la que más odian… - _"Esa táctica siempre funciona."_

Nadie digo nada… haciendo a Tsuna suspirar nuevamente, es que si le decían que no podrían hacer eso ni en sus sueños daría media vuelta y se iría a buscar un café. Tendrían que hacerlo a la final, quisieran o no, tan poco tenía otras sugerencias más fáciles, así que tendrían que quedarse con esas, a menos que alguien más los ayudará…

-… Será mucho más fácil así…

_"Tan poco se aleja mucho de la verdad…", _pensó con ironía… "_pues soy solo un monstro horripilante sediento de sangre, soy la criatura que odiaran con todas sus fuerzas en un futuro muy cercano… Ninguno ha aprendido a actuar, y aunque lo hagan… nunca podrán llegar tan lejos como para disfrazar su verdadera forma como yo, y espero que nunca lleguen a hacerlo, este arte que practico desde mi niñez es el arte con intenciones más oscuras que conozco…"_

\- Tal vez… - Comenzó insegura. - sea así como dices Tsu-kun, pero…

-… No queremos…

-… Mentirnos a nosotros mismos…

Suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, algún día se verían forzados a ello… Lo peor era que no estarían haciendo nada malo con ello, él era solo un monstro, se lo merecía de todos modos… No había nada de malo con eso, ni lo habría, pues lo que les dijo será más que cierto algún día, incluso si no lo saben… esperaba que su yo pasado pudiera evitar dañarlos como lo hizo el…

\- Incluso con consejos tan útiles como esos, yo no podría lograr tal hazaña… ¿cómo llegaste a ellos?

Tsuna se detuvo, se arrepentiría de contestar eso, pero no podía escapar sin hacer la situación peor...

\- Como he dicho, buscar las cinco patas al gato es lo único que se hacer más o menos bien… - _"Olviden la tasa de café, quiero la jarra completa." -_ ¿qué solución crees que obtuve en mi niñez para no atormentar a mi madre con mis heridas?

Silencio…

\- Tu…

\- Me tomo mucha práctica, paciencia y sangre… y aun así no funciona del todo bien, pero al menos evito que la poca gente que se preocupaba por mi hiciera precisamente eso… lo tomaron como un talento natural de ser torpe… y se quedó.

Se encogió de hombros a lo último… en parte era verdad, por otra parte, solo eran malas decisiones, _"Nunca pude hacer nada bien… simplemente soy un inútil y un fracaso total como persona."_

\- También tuve que ingeniármelas para no ser golpeado ni robado muy frecuentemente, o al menos muy mal… no quise ganarme el odio ni el rencor de nadie… era mejor si se divertían, se aburrirían con el tiempo.

-…

\- Quizás no era la mejor solución del mundo, pero si podía hacer a mama feliz entonces lo haría sin queja… podría decirse que con el tiempo solo se ha afianzado y ahora… solo estoy cansado… muy cansado… por otra parte, tal vez a ustedes les funcione mejor que a mí, aunque sea solo por un rato… solo recuerden porque lo hacen y eso bastara… es mejor así…

\- Tú… eres un genio…

\- Si, es- Espera… ¿QUE? - _"¡¿Quién le dio drogas a esta chica y cómo?!"_

\- Sabía que tenía que haber algo para que actuaras tan torpe y miedoso, y que no supieras nada y en los exámenes pasaras con notas medias…

\- Yo también me lo había preguntado antes… pero no pensé que la respuesta fuera tan…

\- Cruda.

Silencio…

-… De todas las cosas que pudieron decir fue: ¿un genio?… no, no y no, si así fuera ya hubiera conseguido una solución para que mamá no llorara pensando que era su culpa que fuera casi todos los días hecho un saco de boxeo sangrante…

¡Lo sabía!, Juudaime es-

Tsuna suspiro profundamente y se pellizco el puente de la nariz, sin molestarse en quedarse para oír el resto, más bien había durado mucho en estado de shock… _"Gracias a Dios hoy es viernes…"_ Los demás solo oyeron divertidos negando con la cabeza mientras se iba, ya volvería, pues como Hana dijo, Tsuna siempre estaba en donde se suponía que debe estar… pero… con esto solo tenían una cosa en claro: no sabían cómo era en realidad, pues lo que sabían se había caído a pedazos, o al menos lo hicieron las lagunas en su comportamiento… en ambos… Sin embargo, al menos reafirmaron algo más: confiaba en ellos tanto como para desvelar consejos y parte de su mentalidad a ellos… Al parecer, solo tenían que saber preguntar y él les contestaría dependiendo de lo creía conveniente… Era muy difícil decir que ocurría en una cabeza, tal vez quizás se estaba auto-reprendiendo en estos momentos por algo…

Desconocido para ellos, eso era justo lo que ocurría con Tsuna, pero esta vez no por las respuestas que dio, sino porque dejo salir parte de sí mismo en ellas… incluso si era algo que debían saber se su yo pasado… eso y…

¡Juudaimeeeeeeeeeeee!, ¿a dónde va?, ¡Juudaimeeeeee!

"_No matar, no matar, no matar-no importa."_

Gokudera-kun, ¿podrías traerme un café por favor? – Al menos así se "perdería" mientras el buscaba el café, pero tenía que ser mortalmente rápido para escapar de todos ellos…

¡En seguida Juudaime!


	15. Capítulo 15

97fizhy03dt, Dino también planeo meterlo junto con otras caras mas :). Espero que disfrutes el capitulo, Tsuna llamo al demonio aquí XD.

Gattina nero, somos dos entonces amiga :), no puedo existir nadie que sea inútil en todo porque si o.o, sea gracioso o no .. Como le dije a 97fizhy03dt arriba, espero que disfrutes este capitulo :)

Post Data: Esperando a que llegara el profe termine esto, como pueden deducir: llego tarde o.o

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 15

Las cosas para Tsuna no fueron exactamente las mejores ese día, estuvo de un lado para otro ayudando a Kyoko con los vestuarios y luego con ella y los chicos a ensayar sus líneas… Una gran desdicha luego de todo lo que hizo para irse, y lo peor del caso fue tuvo que actuar como una especie de asesino burlón (Referencia: Mukuro) para que lo hicieran bien. Si antes de hacer eso estaba de mal genio y deprimido (una muy mala combinación), ahora estaba peor pero la jarra de café que logró robar lo mantenía tranquilo. Al menos su estrategia había funcionado, aunque nunca pensó que tenía que llegar a tales extremos para lograr que actuarán decentemente… si tenía que hacer eso en cada ensayó se rendiría y le pediría a Hibari que cada vez que actuaran mal los mordiera hasta la muerte, mejor incentivo que ese no había (excepto Reborn, pero a él sí tendría que negociar de verdad), solo tendría que darle una buena pelea por cada día de ensayo o algo así si es que Hibari no era feliz con morder hasta la muerte sin necesidad de ningún reglamento. Conociéndolo, tendrían que ensayar a la perfección si no querían ser mordidos, y eso no era ninguna garantía... por su bien, esperaba no tener que llegar a tales extremos.

Por otro lado, gracias a Dios Tsuna tuvo el consuelo de que sea lo que hiciera Hibari con los estudiantes desmayados no fueron golpes, o al menos eso parecía, pero nunca podía saber con seguridad si ni siquiera estaban presentes, algo sobre herbívoros débiles… En fin, como si las cosas no habían sido lo suficientemente malas para su escasa autoestima y su persona, por alguna inexplicable razón, Kyoko se había negado a soltarlo o sacarlo fuera de su vista (al igual que sus dos "mejores" amigos), parecía como si esperaran, por alguna razón, que fuera desaparecer… Lástima, pues eso era lo que Tsuna precisamente quería hacer (otra vez), pero con esa estricta vigilancia de seguro los volvería locos si escapaba (de nuevo). Que trise por él, y bien por ellos que él los quería tanto como para pensar varias veces en escaparse en vez de simplemente abrir una ventada y volar como un cohete... oh sí, como le encantaría hacer eso...

Y para variar (que tristeza), Hana había estado haciéndole preguntas y dándole ordenes aquí y allá, ya sea por mantenerlo ocupado o simplemente porque no tenía "monos" para hacer nada y quería adelantar con los tres que estaban allí. Aun así no dejaba de parecer una conducta extraña, ¿que tenía en mente al preguntarle cosas como el vestuario?, en primera: ¿eso no debía de estar listo por ahora o caso Reborn solo dejo el guion?, segundo: hay otras personas más capacitados que él, y tercero... ella nunca hablo con él en verdad hasta que Kyoko le dijo que eran amigos, y todavía así no era mucho él cambio…

Por otro lado, tal vez solo lo estaba aprovechando, pues en casos normales ella no estaría haciendo nada de esto, ¡simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza!, pero lo mejor era quedarse tranquilo y no decir nada, ella tendría sus razones para hacerlo… como no querer tratar con monos idiotas más de lo necesario por ejemplo. Además, ella era conocida como una persona que tomaba buenas decisiones, aunque sus métodos eran fuertes… y muy drásticos. Por su parte, él no podía hacer ni decir nada, no tenía ese privilegio ni ninguna razón o excusa… y no iba inventar una y hacer las cosas peores.

Tan solo le quedaba esperar y rezar porque fuera por poco tiempo, no era buena idea que pasarán mucho tiempo con él… porque dolería más de lo normal si ocurría así, y no soportaría ver a su familia en más dolor de lo que ya había visto… no era justo para ellos…

\- Tsu-kun… - Llamó Kyoko suavemente, muy tentada a golpearlo en la cabeza. - vamos, no te quedes aquí.

\- Ne Tsuna, es hora del almuerzo, no pensaras quedarte aquí, ¿verdad? - Trató Yamamoto, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

¿Por qué estaban actuando así?, la respuesta era simple: el aura de Tsuna era bastante intimidante incluso si solo estaba ligeramente irritado por estar yendo de un lado a otro a hacer cualquier cosa y luego ellos no lo dejaban trabajar en paz, hablar puede desconcentrar a una persona, en especial si les estás hablando y esperando una respuesta. La respuesta que ambos recibieron ante sus intentos fue solamente una mirada aburrida, cuyo poseedor suspiró y la hizo más suave unos segundos más tarde.

\- No me molesta estar en este sitio, pero si a ustedes les molesta, entonces será mejor irnos… - _"Lo que si me molesta es estar dando vueltas como un hámster en una rueda para arreglar cada cosita que me piden, o simplemente ver y contestar algo... y luego estar parado y fingir ser Mukuro en uno de sus malos días para que actuaran "decentemente"... es aburrido y mis pies arden, ¿ustedes no se casan?"_

Su voz sonó muy suave en sus oídos, como el soplo de una brisa de primavera, les sonrió levemente, cansado, y camino con ellos a la azotea, al parecer, divertido con la pequeña escena que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo… ninguno de ellos podía entender que tenia de divertido, ese lugar no era un sitio para hablar y menos para comer, era cierto que el gimnasio era grande, pero con todas las cosas que le habían hecho para los ensayos era algo siniestro, solo y deprimente, no era el lugar más agradable para comer o interactuar cómodamente… Inadvertido para ellos, Tsuna solo se divertía del hecho de que ni siquiera tenía el espíritu de ponerles una mala cara menos y menos de llevarles la contraria, eso y de que les incomodara el lugar. Aunque quizás este último tal vez era solo él quien pensaba diferente, y si así era, seguramente era debido a su gran soledad y dolor que le impedía importarle cosas tan vanas, aunque quizás también era la costumbre de solo estar en su oficina y en su habitación… No quería pensar en nada de eso en ese momento, tan poco era una buena idea con su familia tan cerca… no sería muy bueno en lo absoluto… no necesitaban verlo deprimido y aburrido al mismo tiempo, eso era seguro.

\- Bien, llegamos… - Tsuna mentalmente hizo una mueca, eso no era necesario decirlo...

\- Y como si fuera una novedad: no hay nadie. - Tsuna puso mala cara haciendo a Yamamoto sudar frío, tal vez no debió de haber dicho eso...

\- Creo que será mejor que guarden los chistes por ahora chicos… - _"Primero: ni siquiera dan risa, segundo: no estoy de buen ánimo, tercero: no estamos solos, cuarto: no dan risa, quinto: Gokedera-san puede aparecerse en cualquier momento, sexto: no dan risa, séptimo... ¿ya dije que no dan risa?"_

\- ¿Ah? - Yamamoto pestañeo mientras la chica solo se río, esos no fueron chistes, solo habían estado diciendo lo obvio. - ¿Paso algo?

Tsuna sonrió ligeramente, no era algo común para el recibir muchas preguntas, y aún menos si esperaban una explicación… Miró de reojo el techo, tan poco era buena idea hacerle enojar, no importa cuánto se lo perdiera y cuan divertido seria hacerlo… oh bueno, solo tendría que hacerse el loco… Sonrió y dijo tontamente:

\- No lo sé.

Sus acompañantes cayeron perplejos al suelo, para luego darle caras y miradas confusas y perplejas. Internamente, Tsuna se estaba muriendo ante tal escena, pero de la risa, _"Ahh… lo bueno de la juventud, hace tan solo siete años que medio decía algo así y lo tomaban tan en serio como una orden implícita, sabiendo que me refería a alguien o algo en específico… una maldad no les haría daño… ¿o sí?, además, así me las pagan por hacerme la mañana aburrida y quemar mis pies."_

\- En verdad no lo sé… - La cara ingenua e inocente fue remplazada por una sonrisa sumamente siniestra y sus ojos resplandecieron maliciosamente… Sin darse cuenta, ambos tragaron en seco ante la vista espeluznante… Viendo esto, Tsuna sonrió aún más, luego se agacho frente a ellos y hablo tan suave como un susurro, con un dejo de burla y diversión. - pero creo que un pajarito podría estar volando muy cerca…

Se apartó con una mueca maliciosa, eligió su puesto y antes de sentarse les dio de nuevo una sonrisa siniestra…

\- Muy cerca de hecho…

Con eso les dio una última sonrisa burlona y les saco la lengua juguetonamente para luego sentarse en su lugar, su diversión desapareciendo al pensar que ya se había acabado el show… Sus dos amigos se estremecieron en su sitio, sin entender que era lo que quería decirles, después de todo, no había ningún pájaro por los alrededores, ni siquiera cantando. Cerca de ellos, por arriba, Hibari levanto una ceja, muy curioso con la escena que acaba de presenciar… sonrió muy levemente mostrando una sonrisa sádica. El Omnívoro tenía muchas sorpresas, y al parecer eso incluía asustar utilizando su nombre... Tenía que morderlo hasta la muerte por tal osadía, pero por los momentos lo dejaría pasar... El lunes tenía que pelear con él, lo quisiera o no, y quería una muy buena pelea por lo que no lo molestaría hoy, aún estaba "recuperándose". Si estaba al 100% el Lunes entonces valdría la pena no morderlo hasta la muerte toda la semana por todas las infracciones cometidas por su persona... Era mejor esperar y morderlo hasta la muerte las 13 veces en una sola, así sería divertido y mucho más satisfactorio… Solo tenía que esperar al Lunes, buscar el momento oportuno, finalmente morderlo hasta la muerte cuando este solo, no necesitaban un público de herbívoros interfiriendo. Aunque sin duda este Omnívoro tenía que aprender su lugar, nadie lo llamaba "pajarito".

\- Hm, Dame-Tsuna… - Reborn murmuró con los dientes apretados. - has mejorado… - Tal vez eso ni siquiera era lo correcto que decir. - sentir a tu guardián con solo dar un paso en el terreno es un gran avance, y una gran cualidad… - Frunció el ceño, este misterio lo estaba molestando y mucho. - pero… - Oh sí, habían muchos peros últimamente. - ¿de dónde la has aprendido? - De él no fue, era imposible, y no tenía ninguna lógica, al menos que fuera una habilidad de la Hyper Intuición (que a su edad era 99.99% no probable).

Si tuviera que apostar, apostaría a que su alumno sabía que estaba siendo observado por él desde el árbol en donde estaba, fácilmente oculto por sus ramas. Incluso apostaría sus manos a que sabía exactamente en donde estaba, estaba casi totalmente seguro de ello, si la mirada que le dio al entrar era un claro indicativo, pero ese no era el problema. ¿Cómo y dónde lo aprendió?, era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, muy poca gente (podía contarlos con los dedos si así quería) podía sentirlo si él iba en serio y no estaba jugando. ¡Incluso jugando no muchos podían darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde!, no había ninguna lógica para que su "Dame" alumno pudiera sentirlo. Por lo que sabía y había visto de primera mano, lo había "aprendido" de la noche a la mañana, era un reto sorprenderlo, y fácilmente se ocultaba así como aparecía, era como si pudiera sentir las presencias a su alrededor… ¿La Hyper Intuición tendría algo que ver con ello?, podría ser, pero no lo sabía con certeza y lo dudaba, él era demasiado joven y no tenía la experiencia necesaria, y en cualquiera de los casos era demasiado extraño… Esa habilidad solo podía adquirirse con el entrenamiento adecuado y con mucha experiencia, el aún no le había dado nada de eso, en incluso si lo hubiera hecho todavía le faltaría experiencia y práctica, ¡años de eso!

Además… era también una combinación la intuición y sonido generalmente, y ni él ni Hibari habían hecho el ultimo, y él por su parte, estaba muy lejos como para ser ubicado con intuición tan rápidamente… incluso por profesionales. Y ese cuento de que había estado fingiendo desde pequeño podía creerlo, pero no iba a tragarse que todo el tiempo había sido capaz de tanto, o de tener tanto poder, para nada, la conducta sí, pero nada más. Obviamente era Tsuna, Natsu no sería tan protector o cariñoso con él si fuera otra persona usando solo Dios sabe que truco... pero al mismo tiempo no era Tsuna...

¿Que estaba escondiendo?, sea lo que sea era grande, muy grande, y demasiado oscuro como para ver. Lo había estado siguiendo casi toda la mañana, y él ya sabía que estaba allí, pues lo saludo como si fuera lo más común del mundo desde la cima de la estructura de las luces, lo cual solo hizo que se preguntaba como hizo para llegar allí, como hacía para estar allí como si nada y no ser detectado, y como rayos hacía para mantener tanto equilibrio y no caerse, y más tan aburrido… por todo lo que el sabia, Tsuna no podía hacer eso sin caerse o empezar a gritar asustado, sin contar que no lo había entrenado para eso…

Siendo honesto, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí por al menos 10 minutos si Tsuna no lo saluda, y al parecer, él también lo sabía si su intuición no le fallaba… Al menos obtuvo una información útil e interesante de toda la conversación que estaba seguro de que Tsuna también estaba escuchando en el momento, ¿si no porque saltaría desde esa altura, justo detrás de ellos en el momento adecuado?, eran más de 6 metros de altura, y hacerlo aburrido, en silencio y con suma elegancia significaba años de entrenamiento y practica que él no tenía, y para rematar… la conversación. Si no lo conociera (que ya estaba comenzando a dudar) diría que solo quería confundirlos, pero sabía que no era así, aunque tan poco estaba diciendo toda la verdad, eso era obvio, solo dijo lo suficiente para calmarlos y dejarlos ser… Estaba casi seguro que esas palabras también eran para él, apostaría la mitad de su dinero en ello… Pero lo mejor de todo el caso, es que nadie podía comprender sus acciones así como así, y si tomaba en cuenta que él no quería ser comprendido… Lo único que quedaba era esperar, el hablaría cuando estuviera listo… sería una larga espera… una muy larga… por el método convencional, y a él no le gustaba esperar.

No obstante, no podía negar el hecho de que estaba preocupado por su alumno, no importa cuánto quisiera hacerlo, había llegado a quererlo como su propio hijo, y no podía estar más orgulloso de él de lo que era (omitiendo toda la parte Dame claro está). Sin embargo, tan poco podía negar que se sentía algo perdido y triste con su cambio, pero al menos tenía el consuelo (León y la intuición) de saber y entender que él solo buscaba lo mejor para todos, y que cuando lo creyera conveniente diría lo que sea que había o estaba pasando, y es precisamente por eso que estaba tan preocupado, pues… ¿Cuan malo sería para ocultarlo con tanta pasión y sacrificio?, no era algo fuera de lo común, era imposible, pero si era algo muy oscuro, peligroso… Tan solo tenía que confiar y esperar, como el resto de la familia se había resignado a estas alturas, e indagar por su cuenta, no podía armar ningún escándalo ahora. De hecho, se había metido en el asunto y estaba tratando de que sus estúpidos amigos se dieran cuenta que esperar podría ser una mala decisión... y Tsuna lo sabía, y no le había gustado sus interferencias más no había dicho nada. De cualquier forma u otra iba a descubrir qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, y se iba a divertir no importa que pasara, aunque eso no quería decir que todo fuera diversión…

Pero rayos, esta situación era un tanto estresante, muchos factores indicaban que era Tsuna, pero Tsuna no estaba actuando "normal" y estaba mostrando habilidades que no solo se lograban con mucha práctica y entrenamiento, sino con experiencia. Tiempo en otras palabras, cosa que él no tenía, era solo un niñato en lo que se refería a esas cosas, él nunca tuvo necesidad de sus llamas o de luchar... e incluso si los hubiera tenido, para estar a la par en batalla con él debió de haber luchado con alguien diez veces peor que Hibari a diario, y tomando en cuenta de que dicho prefecto era el ser más peligroso de esta ciudad en circunstancias normales... Por otra parte, ese idiota de Iemitsu sabía casi nada de su hijo, y lo que sabía era proveniente de su esposa, y una madre no podía saberlo exactamente todo. Había tenido poca información del pasado de Tsuna, aparte de que fue un estudiante normal, común y corriente y un total inútil... Sin duda alguna, este Tsuna no era tan inútil, pero... tendría ocho ojos en el en lugar de tres de ahora en adelante.

_"Hmp, no me gusta esto…"_, pensó Tsuna para sí, mirando su almuerzo con desgano, _"hay mucha gente aquí, y Reborn-san no me va a ayudar, y si acaso lo hace, solo hará las cosas peor de lo que serán si esos tontos deciden atacar…"_, pero igual atacó su comida como un perezoso moviendo una pata, _"Debí de esperármelo, después de todo, el título del Décimo Vongola es su objetivo, y para ello tendrán que matarme, ya que no pienso dárselo a cualquiera…"_. Si claro, darle una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas de todas a cualquier persona que pase por la calle era una gran idea, Tsuna lo podía asegurar con los ojos cerrados y siendo totalmente sarcástico con una pistola en la frente. Por nada una familia completa y el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo se molestaron en obligar a un chico de 14 años (inútil, bueno para nada y sin ninguna experiencia en ese mundo) a ser el próximo jefe para evitar que un loco consiguiera ese puesto, aparte de que era el último sucesor disponible.

_"Tan solo espero que evalúen, porque si atacan será muy difícil no matarlos sin querer…"_, pensó sarcásticamente, _"hay mucha gente aquí, muchas probabilidades de salir herido, ¿pero que les importaba a ellos?"_, Tsuna casi destruyó lo que quedaba de almuerzo, ya estaba lleno y la presencia de los asesinos le quitaban la poca hambre que tenía. _"Nunca fueron una familia buena desde el inicio…"_, era una lástima en verdad, _"y aún menos con su ultimo jefe, lo sé muy bien, un jefe despiadado, pero a la vez muy tonto…"_, pero con sumo esfuerzo continuó masticando, _"que no se les ocurra atacar o mostrarse, o si no yo mismo los haré pedazos si le hacen aunque sea un solo rasguño a mi familia…"_

\- nas Tsuna? - Tsuna salió de su cabeza al oír su nombre, para encontrarse con que estaba esperando una respuesta de algo que ni siquiera oyó

\- ¿E-eh?… - Tsuna hizo una mueca, avergonzado. - lo siento, no estaba prestando atención… - _"La falta de privacidad hace eso a la gente."_

\- Oh no importa, solo decíamos si querías jugar un rato voleibol o algo… - Tsuna gimió internamente, ¿por qué? - aún tenemos tiempo, y no es como si fuéramos a tener clase…

\- Hm, no con casi todos desmayados de todos modos… - Dijo Kyoko sonriendo como si nada, Tsuna sudo frío y mentalmente se golpeó contra una pared, ¿por qué? - ¿qué dices Tsu-kun?, será divertido.

_"¿Debería decir que si?"_, los miro detenidamente… y luego suspiró internamente, incluso si dijera que no, sería arrastrado hasta que jugara, quisiera o no… Tal vez no haría mucho daño… ¡Y tal vez podría golpear a esos tontos con la pelota!, si es que intentaban algo gracioso… En fin, hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, estaba condenado a hacer lo que querían, fuera implícito o no, por lo que terminaría jugando de todos modos. Simplemente tendría que fingir que no sabía jugar y no le gustaba el juego… no sería muy difícil, después de todo era un inútil y no necesitaba negarlo, y tal vez podría hacerlos reír un poco, ya que por lo que podía recordar las pelotas siempre lo perseguían, y dudaba firmemente que hubieran cambiado… incluso luego de años sin "jugar". Al fin y al cabo, solo tendría que jugar a fingir mientras los cuidaba… ah y… evitar un accidente.

-… Está bien… - Dijo con todo el dolor de su alma.

\- ¿Q-que? - ¿No se iba a negar?, ¿cómo usualmente en la clase de educación física?

\- Jajá, entonces iré a buscar las cosas, tendremos que jugar al aire libre ya que el gimnasio está ocupado. - Yamamoto si no vio nada raro en esa respuesta, pero si ignoró el tono que Tsuna utilizó, sin querer o no... o tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Con eso Yamamoto partió a un destino desconocido con una sonrisa gigante, dejando atrás a Gokudera increíblemente sorprendido que acababa de llegar, a Hibari con una ceja levantada de forma curiosa y a Kyoko algo perpleja pero muy feliz, sin notar a Hana sorprendentemente confusa mientras llegaba al grupo a comer su almuerzo con ganas de compañía y de un buen rato de diversión. Tsuna se encogió de hombros y regreso a terminar lo que le quedaba de almuerzo, para luego limpiar y guardar todo rápidamente, teniendo en claro que el juego podría suceder en cuestión de segundos o minutos, todo según la disposición de los hechos y de las ganas de jugar que tuvieran… _"Además, si no mal recuerdo, Sasagawa-san debería aparecer en unos… hm… 5 segundos…"_

\- Pero Juudaime… - _"5, 4, 3..."_ \- ¿No era que no te gustaban estos juegos? - Ningún deporte en realidad, pero no necesitaba decir eso... ¿o sí?

\- Igual tendré que jugar. - _"2, 1…"_ \- Además…

_"0…"_ ¡Blam! Trunks, Trunks…

\- Yossshhhh… - El boxeador se detuvo al ver que no estaba solo. - Hey, Sawada. - A su hermana ya la había saludado esta mañana. - ¡Cabeza de pulpo!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios cabeza de césped?!

_"Cielos, había olvidado que tan buenos pulmones tienen esos dos... y de lo volátil que son, a ver..."_

\- Yop, Oni-san. - _"No tengo mejor plan que esté..."_ \- Gokudera-kun, ¿podrías ayudar a Yamamoto?

\- ¡Pero Juudaime!, ese-

\- No quiero ir yo y él se está-

\- ¡En seguida Juudaime!

Dicho esto, Gokudera voló por las escaleras, Tsuna solo suspiro... doble, al oír los pasos de vuelta. Honestamente, ese plan duro solo 5 segundos...

\- Oni-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? - Preguntó Kyoko ignorando por completo los gritos de una cierta persona y las risas de la otra. Tsuna trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero era difícil con ese volumen.

\- Hey, ¡estúpida cabeza de césped!

Desde su sitio, Tsuna desarrollo un tic nervioso en un ojo, pero no tenía nada que ver con el nerviosismo, sino con irritación y molestia. Tal vez se deba a lo tranquilo y solitario que había estado en su tiempo, pero definitivamente tantos gritos lo estaban sacando de sus casillas, junto con un lindo dolor de cabeza... Y un Tsuna molestó era un Tsuna molestó, no era como antes en donde no hacía nada por temor a recibir una paliza... ¡era un jefe de una familia bastante poderosa por el amor a Dios!, no temía casi nada, y nadie quería verlo molesto... por una muy buena razón.

-… ¡¿Que has dicho?!

\- No peleen chicos… - ¿Acaso los chicos eran suicidas o solo ellas podían sentir el aura asesina provenir de una persona que no parecía ser capaz de matar una mosca?

Tristemente, nadie les prestó atención, y continuaron su "discusión pacífica" a volumen "moderado". El tic se hizo más prominente y las respirar profundo perdió su efecto. En ese momento, le valía un colmillo si Reborn o incluso el mismo Vongola Primo aparecía en frente de él...

\- ¿Podrían cerrar el hocico de una buena vez par de insolentes idiotas? - Se detuvieron, pero no sabían si por lo dicho o por la intención de matar que desprendía su jefe. Estaban clavados en el suelo y Tsuna se veía listo para matarlos en el acto. - ¡Gracias!

Aún irritado con ganas de golpear a alguien, Tsuna se sentó de nuevo. Y de la gran y absoluta nada, Tsuna se echó a reír.

-... Tsuna... - Murmuró Hana, pero lo que en verdad quería decir era: ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Esto solo lo hizo reír más, y ninguno sabía si reír o esperar una muerte rápida. Para Tsuna, las caras que estaba viendo eran demasiado divertidas como para no reírse, pero aun así quería por lo menos pegarles un grito. Las caras que exhibían (excepto Hana y Hibari por supuesto) era como si hubieran visto algo fuera de este mundo... ¿tal vez una especie de plutoniano traga tierra de tres cuernos?, ni idea y ni le importaba, pero era tan divertido que acabó riendo por al menos 2 minutos.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso al extremo? - Preguntó cuidadosamente el boxeador, no quería morir muchas gracias.

Tsuna solo pudo seguir riendo, ¿qué podría decirle?, no mucho en verdad. _"Oh nada, es solo que extrañaba verlos pelear por no haber tenido ese privilegio por casi tres años, y francamente lo había olvidado cuanto me molestaban sus gritos. Tal vez solo debería decir que parecían dos monos rabiosos peleando por una banana…"_

\- Nada, nada, pero si siguen así harán molestar a un pajarito con la fuerza de un tigre…

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

_"Necesitaran aprender a captar indirectas no importa que tan divertido era verlos así… oh bueno, eso puede esperar…"_

\- No importa, pero sin duda ya me dieron un dolor de cabeza por tantos gritos. - De solo recordarlo lo hacía querer matarlos. - Como decía antes de que comenzarán una competencia de gritos por el gran premio de su muerte gratuita, sabía que vendrías Oni-san, pero no espere acertar la hora.

Hana tosió en su palma para disimular su risa, ellos solitos se lo habían buscado, nadie aquí arriba era sordo, y Tsuna... al parecer ya se había cansado de aparentar que sí lo era. Pobre de ellos, si cada vez que comenzarán a gritar Tsuna se molestaría tanto, no podrían tener ninguna pelea de monos sin temor a ser asesinados o asustados por un... Tsuna se veía débil e incapaz de matar una mosca, pero serían asustados o asesinados por él.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿cómo sabias que vendría aquí al extremo?

\- Pasas por aquí ciertos días mientras corres, siempre en la décimo quinta ronda… - Contestó con cara de póker. -… lo que no esperaba era que acertara la hora, pues cada día pasas a una hora diferente…

Todos memos Tsuna, quien aún estaba tratando de calmarse, quedaron en silencio. Tsuna no había terminado la frase, pues no quería que esos tontos asesinos lo escucharan, a pesar de todo no se había olvidado de ellos… y el tiro de gracia:

\- O al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Reborn. - Dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo y lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ellos lo oyeran.

Los pobres chicos casi se caen si no se hubieran agarrado a tiempo de algo. Tsuna sonrió levemente, ya calmado, era bueno saber que aún no había perdido su toque ingenuo en su totalidad… era una buena táctica cuando estaba en apuros, pero no esperaba que aun funcionara después de tanto tiempo sin practica… De lo único que estaba totalmente seguro era que Reborn-san iba a matarlo por decir esa gran mentira, lo sabía muy bien, al igual que se dio cuenta que casi se le cae el rifle, no creo que esperaba que tuviera el valor de hacer eso con su nombre, pero a él importaba… Debía de dar una excusa y esa era la mejor, y nadie lo podría negar, y no era una mentira, no del todo. Reborn le hizo aprender todo acerca de sus guardianes antes de irse a Italia, y luego estando allá, de una manera u otra, así que era una obligación aprenderse esas cosas… Y lo mejor del caso es que ellos nunca lo supieron, y tal vez era mejor así, porque si lo hubieran hecho hubiera mucho más aterrados de él y de su existencia en este mundo de los vivos. No es que pudiera culparlos, él también se asustaría si un monstro acosador y asesino conociera tanto de él, al menos todo lo que se podría decir con los cinco sentidos, y en su caso particular seis, ya que la Hyper Intuición también podría considerarse un sentido como los otros, uno que no tenía cualquiera, pero existía.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar? - Preguntó tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. - Seremos seis si Hana y Oni-san deciden participar.

No hubo protestas ni nada, pero los chicos tardaron un poco en confiar en que Tsuna ya no estaba molesto ni irritado, Tsuna dio bastante miedo como para querer una repetición en el corto plazo. Todo fue simple, se preparó la cancha y se formaron dos grupos. En uno estaba Tsuna, y por más cruel que suene Kyoko y Yamamoto estaban con él, ya que por armonía debía haber una chica en cada equipo y ella se rehusaba a sacarlo de su vista gracias a lo que pasó en la mañana, y Yamamoto-san había ganado diciendo que el equipo necesitaba a alguien que supiera jugar bien, a lo que Gokudera-san no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca (a regañadientes) debido a que el resto estuvo de acuerdo en eso sabiendo muy bien que Tsuna no era bueno en deportes y Kyoko no era una jugadora muy hábil en dicho juego…

El otro grupo consistía en Hana, Gokudera y Ryohei, en donde Hana era la líder (aunque ningún equipo necesitaba uno) y evitaba que los otros pelearan, podría decirse que sus métodos drásticos eran muy efectivos y algo dolorosos… pero, ninguno de los aprendía, más no llevaban las peleas a gritos por una persona que de seguro se los tragaría vivos otra vez...

Era aterrador e incluso tierno pensar en que una persona tan pequeña, linda, y a simple vista débil fuera capaz de crear semejante escenario en un dos por tres, y lo mejor del caso es que se había contenido hasta que su paciencia se agotó. Tontos ellos por no darse cuenta a tiempo y tener que sentir los colmillos helados y filosos colmillos de dicha criatura, la cual solo los mordió en un brazo y no fuertemente, figurativamente hablando por supuesto. No querían saber cómo sería si estaba aún más furioso o totalmente fuera de sus cabales, de seguro los dejaría acurrucados en una bola en la esquina de la habitación, tratando en vano de esconderse, o algo muchísimo peor. Inconscientemente, los dos chicos hicieron un objetivo en común: nunca hacer enojar a Tsuna si podían evitarlo, y si no podían salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de su rango de ataque.

Hibari frunció levemente el ceño, por un momento él Omnívoro se había convertido en un carnívoro, pero solo por un momento. Si no hubiese parado a esos herbívoros idiotas los hubiera mordido hasta la muerte lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlos al hospital un mes, así tendría un mes relativamente tranquilo sin tener que oír nada de esos cuatro. Fue buena idea quedarse un rato más despierto, esa escena del "carnívoro" acorralado a sus presas fue bastante divertido, lo triste del caso es que dicho "carnívoro" no fue en serio, solo lo habían molestado como cuando despiertas a un oso en su hibernación... no era el plan más inteligente del mundo. No lo admitiría a nadie, pero esa aura asesina y la intención de matar lo intimidaron, pero solo un poco, el resto de su ser se sintió muy tentado a saltar desde donde estaba y hacerlo pelear de inmediato.

Era una lástima que incluso si trataba de herir a los herbívoros el Omnívoro no lo tomaría en serio, y eso solo lo sacaría de quicio. Más le vale cumplir su promesa, quería una buena lucha, si se retenía aunque sea un pelo no sería lo que quería, y vaya que se iba a dar cuenta si lo hacía o no. Si no la cumplía... bueno, era bastante obvio lo que sucedería: lo mordería hasta la muerte. Sin más que ver, el prefecto decidió finalmente tomar su siesta, si llegaban a despertarlo los mordería hasta la muerte varias veces seguidas...

Desde su rama, Reborn estaba listo para cometer homicidio, su objetivo: un chico de 14 años que acababa de declarar su muerte hace pocos minutos. Sería honesto, ni Dino había hecho tal gracia para sacar una "excusa", y había tenido razones mucho más validas que este idiota de Dame-Tsuna. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan valiente o idiota como para usar su nombre en una mentira justo delante de él a sabiendas de que estaba allí presente y oyendo cada palabra, pero al parecer Tsuna quiso romper el récord. De hecho, el niño estaba aún vivo porque no podía matarlo, era último heredero, si hubiera otro estaría ya a 300 metros bajo tierra y boca abajo en algún lugar remoto que ni siquiera él mismo sabría dónde estaba, pero no.

Tal vez no podía matarlo (por Nono se salvaba, por más nadie), pero sí que lo haría sufrir, sufrir como nunca antes había sufrido el pobre gusano. Lo dejaría ser, por ahora, pero cuando llegará a casa comenzaría su infierno en la tierra, durante todo el fin de semana, sin descanso, no le pondría más días seguidos porque lo necesitaba funcional (no un muerto viviente) y vivo para las demás rondas de "entrenamiento". Si el chico creía que iba a salir "ileso" por tal acción, estaba muy equivocado y se daría cuenta por las malas... Sin pensarlo mucho, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó, necesitaba hacer unos arreglos ya que León estaba inhabilitado por los momentos. Mientras hacía el llamado, apuntó su rifle a un cierto punto entre los árboles, por ahora ellos sentirían su ira, además, ¿quién les mando a que fueran tan obvios?, estaban pidiendo a gritos ser aniquilados.

Tsuna suspiro mentalmente, todo iría normal si comenzaban a gritar... al menos ni estaban jugando fútbol, porque si gritaban "gol" cerca de él no garantizaba la seguridad del rostro de nadie, ni los dientes, ni nada, en especial si lo hacían cerca de su oreja. Esto solo sería Voleibol, no había razones por las cuales ellos gritarían para celebrar, ¿verdad?, honestamente ni se acordaba como jugar... solo recordaba el fútbol (de tanto que vio los partidos en la tv con su familia cuando todo estaba bien) y el béisbol (de tantas veces que jugo con Yamamoto), de los demás solo tenía conocimiento básico. Ya se acordaría o aprendería a jugar este juego, ni siquiera era necesario que aprendiera si iba a jugar como un inútil (menos dolor de cabeza), lo único malo... es que terminaría como puré de papas de tantos pelotazos que iba a recibir. Dicen que nada es perfecto en esta vida, Tsuna concordaba con quién sea que lo dijo en ese momento.


	16. Capítulo 16

97fizhy03dt, no es bipolar, pero por lo que se los que sufren de depresión tienen cambios de humor muy raros y hay que tomar en cuenta que a Tsuna le toco mucho poner a su familia en su lugar luego de llegar a Italia (o no habría mansión .). Y no es que se lo tomaron tan bien, solo que quedaron muy intimidados en especial con el hecho de que Tsuna rara vez (nunca en esa linea de tiempo) se enojaba con ellos XD. Muchas gracias :), espero que este te haga reír :3

Gattina nero, Arigato~ :D.

AZGARdMOON, todo se desarrolla luego de volver del futuro, ellas saben :) (pero yo solo vi hasta el cap. 88 mas o menos, lo demás medio se por andar leyendo fanfics de forma anónima, así que si me equivoco por favor corrigeme). Te haré caso :3, Reborn invitara a todos XD. Buena suerte en tu boda (aunque ya paso .) :3

Tsuna: Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo mis queridos lectores. *se inclina respetuosamente ante el publico*

Post Data: Me da cierta cosita con Yamamoto... .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 16

El juego en si no era el mejor del mundo, pero fue muy divertido, al menos para ellos o eso pensaba Tsuna. Por su parte, él no estaba muy feliz que digamos, ¿por qué?, muy simple: la pelota de alguna u otra forma quería brindarle el beso más dulce que era capaz de dar, por así decirlo, ya que eran tan dulces y amorosos que Tsuna estaba seguro que tendría moretones por una semana completa. Era algo bueno que el fuera bueno en ocultar heridas, pero por ahora no tenía que preocuparse por eso… incluso si dolían tanto como para querer dejar de jugar. Gracias a Dios que era tan bueno en decir mentiras luego de tantos años y de que había podido engañar a todos diciendo que no había pasado nada y sacudir el dolor como si nada… Era una verdadera lástima para él no poder esquivarlas o regresarlas sin llamar mucho la atención o delatarse así mismo, era lo que deseaba hacer, cada vez más molesto pero sin dejar de jugar para mantener a sus amigos contentos (a costillas de él)._ "Oh no otra vez...",_ no pudo evitar pensar con irritación al ver la pelota ir directo a él como si fuera una moneda a un imán. ¡Blumk!

\- Creo que será mejor terminar el juego… - Murmuró Hana sin emoción, esa ya era como la quinta que le daban en ese lugar...

\- ¡Juudaime! - Saltó de inmediato la siempre fiel mano derecha a auxiliar a su jefe. - ¡¿Está bien?!

\- ¿Estas bien Tsu-kun? - Kyoko si hizo una mueca, pobrecito...

_"Respira profundo… no ha pasado nada, en verdad no ha pasado nada…", _pensóTsuna como una mantra, pero la mantra perdió su efecto de tantas veces que había sido utilizada la última hora. En total silencio Tsuna se levantó del suelo como si nada, recogió la bola y... ¡Zas!

\- ¡Ya me arte! - La pelota rozó la cabeza del boxeador por meros milímetros, dejando una estela de fuego y un profundo cráter en la arena. - Estoy bien Kyoko-chan. - Le dijo a la chica sonriendo dulcemente como si nada, la ira momentáneamente olvidada.

\- Pero- La chica fue cortada por su hermano:

\- ¡Extremo! - Y lanzó la bola otra vez, iniciando la siguiente ronda.

Yamamoto saltó para devolver el balón, pero ni siquiera pudo tocarlo. Tanto él como Kyoko se estremecieron, y Gokudera cayó al suelo como un saco de papas, la cara roja y ardiendo y la pelota rebotando inocentemente a su lado hasta detenerse. Viendo esto, las chicas se salieron del juego, los chicos no eran tan inteligentes como ellas al parecer, pero ninguna de las dos podía culpar a Tsuna por su inesperado arranque de ira, pero sin dudas daba miedo. Yamamoto no tuvo tiempo de pedir una pausa siquiera cuando el juego continuó... luego de 5 minutos sin que Tsuna dejara que tocará el balón y de ver al boxeador recibir con los brazos abiertos nuevas decoraciones en su cuerpo (cuando no era capaz de devolverlas), decidió hacer una retirada táctica (llevándose a Gokudera quien aún estaba inconsciente).

Las dos chicas más el beisbolista más el bombardero inconsciente no pudieron más que refugiarse y mirar desde una rendija a ambos monstruos (detrás de la puerta de la cancha), preguntándose qué demonios pasó exactamente para que Tsuna "despertará". Jugaba tan bien que estaba haciendo al boxeador comer el polvo (o la pelota más bien), ninguna se le pasaba, pero si sabía jugar tan bien... ¿por qué no jugo así desde el principio en lugar de recibir pelotazo tras pelotazo?, y no parecía estarse cansando... el boxeador ya era otro tema, el pobre estaba lo suficientemente golpeado ya... En menos de un minuto, el boxeador había sido derrotado y se unió al equipo de Gokudera hasta próximo aviso. Tsuna solo suspiró profundamente y se sentó en las bancas, pero antes de poder siquiera preguntarse si era seguro salir, él habló:

\- Ya salgan, no les haré nada. - El juego ya había acabado, no había nada más que hacer allí. - Me vuelven a dar en mis partes nobles y les quitaré las luces. - Amenazó antes de tirarse en la banca y acurrucarse, aparentemente recordando el dolor...

Yamamoto río nerviosamente rascándose debajo del cuello, mientras que Hana se palmeo la frente y Kyoko fue a buscarle agua y probablemente una bolsa de hielo, ¿eso era la causa de todo?, ¿el pelotazo en sus partes nobles?, era un tanto irónico-oh no lo era, ¿cuantos pelotazos se había llevado justo allí en todo el juego?, unos cuantos seguramente y probablemente mañana estaría morado y el Domingo estaría verde y amarillo... Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo en "estallar", y tremendo estallido que fue...

\- Tsuna-

\- Solo necesito descansar, eso es todo… - Cortó Tsuna de tajo, no quería oírlo, en nada, no quería y punto. - no pienso jugar más… - Anexo por si se les ocurría la maravillosa idea de matar el tiempo con otro juego... habría sangre si medio se les ocurría, y no la de él.

-... Sí que le diste duro... - Comentó Yamamoto mirando al pobre boxeador en el piso, estaba casi seguro que mañana estaría morado...

\- No, ustedes me dieron duro a mí. - Gruño Tsuna, poniéndoles los pelos de punta, ¿a dónde se fue el dulce y asustado Tsuna que todos conocían?

No hubieron más comentarios a partir de ese momento, pero a Tsuna francamente no le importo… le dolía todo, hasta lugares que no sabía que tenía, ¡y todo por culpa de ellos y su imán de pelotas!, ya se las pagarían, pero cuando el dolor pasará... su rabia se habrá ido para entonces también y no les haría nada. Luego de un buen rato, cuando ya había bajado, se levantó y se consiguió de frente un filtro de agua, pero nadie a la vista. Suspiró cansado antes de tomar agua de dicho filtro, al parecer se había quedado profundamente dormido si ellos se fueron para no molestarlo... oh si, si se había quedado dormido, pues estaba viendo un hermoso atardecer. ¿Cuántas horas se durmió?, ¿toda la tarde?, era una vista hermosa y todo, pero... era tarde.

Con calma decidió buscar a sus amigos, si es que aún estaban allí y no se habían ido a sus casas, además ya era tarde, llegar más tarde a su casa solo haría su castigo peor, así que no se molestaría en apresurarse, Reborn igual lo mataría de todos modos, no había ninguna forma de escapar sino de solo hacer una muerte más cruel... qué bueno que era masoquista, porque si no hace mucho tiempo que se hubiera suicidado. Aunque siendo honestos él no recibía ningún placer, alegría o en canto con el dolor, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a él que ni siquiera le temía a las torturas de su antiguo tutor...

-... ¿Uh?, ¿qué es esto? - Se preguntó en voz alta y alzó la nota. -... Querido Tsuna... - Leyó en voz alta, ¿quién demonios le decía querido a él?, su madre no cuenta. - fuimos a comprar pizza ya que creemos que tendrás hambre para cuando despiertes y tu mamá y los niños están en camino a New York... espera, ¿New York? - Tsuna se detuvo de leer, ¿New York?, oh Dios Santo... Reborn ya tenía todo listo si ya había sacado a su madre y a los niños con algo tan llamativo... Tsuna se encogió de hombros, no estaba asustado, estaba muerto en el momento en que dijo Reborn junto a aquella frase, al menos los niños no verán su cadáver...

\- Gao. - Maulló Natsu desde su hombro, Tsuna no tenía el corazón para decirle que no debía de estar afuera... Además, no había nadie por los alrededores.

-... nos vemos en un rato Tsuna.

\- ¿Gao?

Tsuna acarició a Natsu en la cabeza haciéndolo ronronear mientras que la nota se convertía en cenizas. Un rato, escribieron, ¿pero cuánto era un rato para ellos?, ¿y realmente pensaban que se iba a quedar allí solo?, por supuesto que no ya que no deseaba luchar contra Hibari y menos durante la noche, eso y que tenía que ir a su propio funeral... No por primera vez Tsuna se preguntó si tantos golpes y locuras en su vida lo habían llevado a la locura o al borde de ella, porque estaba seguro de que si no estaba loco por utilizar a Reborn como escudo y excusa y no estar para nada preocupado sobre su muerte cercana entonces debía estar cerca de estar loco de atar. Pero por lo que veía su familia creía que estaba bien de la cabeza, no es que ellos estuvieran muy bien de la cabeza que digamos...

\- ¡HHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

\- ¡Tsuna cal-¡Blam! ¡Crash! ¡Katabom!

Kyoko solo pudo sudar frío y mirar sin poder hacer nada como Natsu saltó y se escondió detrás de un árbol, como Tsuna salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y con el grito aún en marcha, y como Yamamoto rodaba por el suelo desmayado y con un gran moretón en la mejilla (aparte del moretón que tenía en casi toda la cara). Esto no era más que un trágico accidente por parte de Yamamoto, quién se le había acercado en silencio y colocado amistosamente una mano en el hombro... pero su acompañante no pensaba lo mismo que ella:

\- ¡Así se hace Juudaime!, ¡Por fin recibiste tu merecido idiota! - Y para terminar el bombardero (con la cara aún roja del terrible pelotazo que recibió por parte de su jefe) se río casi macabramente.

A pesar de lo divertido de todo el incidente, a la chica le daba pena lo que le pasó a Yamamoto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada y agradecida por dos cosas: no fue ella quien recibió semejante golpe y... por ver a Tsuna asustado de esa forma, hacía un buen tiempo que no lo oía gritar de esa forma. Por otra parte, vaya que tenía que agradecer que ella y Hana (que ya se fue a su casa) fueran las únicas ilesas del día...

\- ¡Juuuuudddddaaaaaiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee!

Kyoko sudor frío y sintió tanto lástima por Tsuna como Natsu, aunque el primero solo Dios sabe en donde se había metido... Bueno, dentro de unos minutos todo quedaría en el olvido, y Tsuna de seguro volvería luego de haber pasado el susto, no era como si no fuera la primera vez que le pasaba eso… Aun así, Yamamoto debió de haberlo pensado más a fondo y no llegarle por la espalda así, lo único que gano fue un golpe a la luna sin viaje de regreso aparente. Cuando Tsuna finalmente regreso (muy avergonzado por haber salido corriendo y por haber noqueado a su amigo) nadie dijo nada aparte de un hola, y Tsuna estaba sumamente agradecido con ello, el silencio le era muy bien bienvenido en esos momentos de vergüenza y pánico leve. Además no creía tener la capacidad de recuperarse tan rápido mentalmente, y sus piernas apenas estaban recuperándose de la conmoción… y él apenas estaba digiriendo el susto.

\- Gao... - El pobre león salió y se escondió detrás de Tsuna, obviamente aún no había pasado el susto.

\- Lo sentimos chicos... - Natsu solo se escondió más y Tsuna sólo negó con la cabeza, diciendo en silencio que no era necesario disculparse.

-... El día de hoy ha sido una verdadera pesadilla... - Dijo en voz alta tomando a Natsu entre sus brazos y sentándose en una mesa. - Y todos ustedes son suicidas. - Sentenció con una cara tan sería que parecía una piedra.

\- ¡¿Como puede decir eso Juudaime?!, Juu-

\- Primero, estar aquí a estas horas es llamar a Hibari-san a que nos muerda hasta la muerte. - No era que le importará mucho a estas alturas...

_Hibari estaba haciendo su patrullaje como todos los días cuando oyó algo muy molesto e irritante que no había oído en semanas..._

_\- iiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEE-_

_Sacó sus tonfas, esto si no lo iba a permitir, sería el colmo de los colmos, las clases habían acabado hace horas nadie debería estar allí, mucho menos el Omnívoro._

_\- Por irrumpir la paz serás mordido-_

_\- EEEEEEEEEE!_

_Hibari no tuvo tiempo de nada, lo próximo que vio fue negro. Tsuna siguió corriendo como si el mismo diablo estuviera detrás de él, sin siquiera importarle que había pasado por encima (en todo el sentido de la palabra) del mismísimo prefecto-demonio de Namimori en su escape..._

No, en verdad no le importaba, Hibari tardaría horas en despertar de semejante derrota, querrá matarlo aún más el lunes, pero sinceramente Tsuna ni lo vio, él estaba en piloto automático (estado de pánico) y se pudo haber llevado por delante hasta una pared... si no se la llevó ya, pues ni se acordaba. Solo de una cosa estaba seguro... no sentiría ni un pelo mañana. Y como Reborn lo iba a matar, tal vez eso era incluso mejor porque simplemente Reborn era un sádico y no sentir nada sería un maravilloso regalo para la situación en la que estaba metido.

\- Segundo... - Tsuna puso su mejor cara de póker. - Luego de lo que hice antes gracias a la rabia, ustedes continúan aquí como si nada y de paso me asustan... - Queriendo o no le importaba un colmillo. - Y habiendo noqueado a casi a todos... ustedes continúan.

\- Tsu-kun, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que reaccionarias tan mal?, tu nunca has hecho nada de eso... - Sin querer o no, él nunca había reaccionado tan feo.

\- No tenía rabia acumulada... - Fue su simple explicación seguido de: - eso, y me arte, me arte de estar recibiendo pelotazos de a gratis... - Murmuró con cara amarga.

Kyoko sólo pudo sudar frío mientras Gokudera empezaba a dar sus granitos de arena, pero Tsuna no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, tratando de despertar a Yamamoto. De repente Tsuna dijo como si fuera normal:

\- Si no me hartaba yo lo hubiera hecho Natsu, y sus dientes están súper afiliados, ¿verdad amigo?

\- ¡Gao! - Si las implicaciones no fueran tan profundas Kyoko se hubiera reído de Natsu por mostrar los dientes tal y como una súper modelo en el escenario.

\- Bueno, hay algo que les debo a todos ustedes. - El pobre Yamamoto despertó justo a tiempo para sudar frío como los otros al oír: - ¡Lo lamento!, me arte y perdí el control, no fue mi intención herirlos.

"_Aunque sinceramente se lo merecían... pudieron ser más suaves con esa pelota, lo sé, ¡y pudieron apuntar mejor también!", _pensó Tsuna de mal humor, más no lo dijo, era suficiente castigo haberse calado su irá cuando ni siquiera estaba razonando sino actuando, era un hecho triste... pero en aquel momento solo quería "devolverles el favor", y eso hizo sin siquiera pensar y con todas sus ganas.

\- Muy bien, acabado esto... - _"No quiero oír ni pío..." -_ ¿Para qué una pizza y en este lugar?, Gokudera-kun por favor para de una buena vez. - Como perro regañado, Gokudera dejo de alabar a su preciado y asombroso jefe.

\- Era un pecado despertarte. - Comentó el beisbolista con una sonrisa nerviosa, Tsuna ni siquiera estaba sonriendo... cosas malas pasaban si no lo estaba, justo como el juego, él sonrió nunca hasta el arranque de ira...

\- ¿Un pecado? - Preguntó curiosamente mientras ellos arreglaban la mesa.

Aunque por fuera sólo parecía un niño curioso y sorprendido, por dentro estaba dando vueltas como un hámster en una rueda, tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica a algo que para él no tenía lógica alguna aparte de que debían de estar bromeando. ¿La razón?, él era un asesino, un monstruo, él no era inocente y por tanto eso no de despertarlo era un pecado no tenía sentido, lo creería si fuera un bebé o algo así, pero no lo era. Tristemente para Tsuna, esa frase era solo una expresión, no era en serio y estaba confundido por nada.

\- Te veías bastante tierno e inocente que nos dio cosa despertarte. - Eso y que temían despertar de nuevo a un demonio y no a su amigo, para el tamaño que tenía no era normal toda la fuerza que tenía... - Además, debiste de estar bien cansado como para quedarte dormido en pleno sol, dudo que te querías hacer un bronceado.

-... Chicos... - El pobre Tsuna no entendía, quedó mucho más confundido que antes pero decidió dejar las cosas así. - Vamos a comer que hay hambre.

_"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar de donde sacaron el dinero o la pizza, menos dolores de cabeza y no quiero saber nada más del día de hoy... ¡Demasiadas complicaciones para solo un estúpido día!, ojalá y Reborn-san me mande para mi tumba el día de hoy para así ahorrarme severos dolores de cabeza mañana si deciden venir a-_

\- ¿Cuando hacemos otro juego?, está vez de-

\- Sácame del "nosotros", no pienso jugar nada que tenga una pelota, me quedo con mi video juegos. - Qué ni siquiera lo cuenten como un jugador a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte, ya fueron suficientes pelotazos para todo el año...

\- Ma Ma, no fue nuestra intención darte tanto Tsuna. - Era solo mala suerte...

Tsuna no contestó, solo les dio una cara molesta y continuó comiendo, pero ninguno se atrevió a seguir la conversación ante la mirada de muerte que les tenía el pequeño cachorro de león desde la cabeza de su amo... Todo estaría bien si no peleaban, discutían y/o recordaban a las señoras pelotas por unos días, era su culpa que Tsuna estuviera de mal genio y que Natsu les diera una mirada de advertencia-muerte más no lo sabían. Aunque era al perfectamente razonable con todos los golpes que había recibido el pobre chico en él juego, cualquiera estaría de mal genio en esas condiciones.

\- Tsuna...

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Por qué Natsu nos quiere matar-¡Hey!, ugh... - Gracias a Dios que el refresco escupiendo no cayó en nada importante... - Respira, vamos... - Luego de unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, Tsuna se recuperó.

\- ¡Como que hoy no es mi día! - Se quejó pero igual siguió comiendo, solo para mantener las apariencias, ya estaba lleno. - ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería? - Inconscientemente los tres se hundieron un poco en sus sillas. - Natsu no los quiere matar, solo está molesto por todos los pelotazos que me metieron, eso es todo.

-... ¿Él sabe todo-

\- Si no está durmiendo sabe todo, sí. - Confirmó tranquilamente.

\- Ahhh... - Oh oh...

\- Éste día ha sido terrible, ¿saben?, Natsu sólo me está cuidando, a su manera. - Pero no le haría daño a ninguno de ellos, lo peor que podía hacerles sería morderles los dedos de los pies.

-... Yo-

\- No es culpa de nadie, y ya me desquite, así que deja morir el asunto, ¿de acuerdo? - No estaba ni siquiera de humor para disculpas.

Luego de comer, Tsuna solo se comió dos piezas y un vaso de refresco pero nadie contaba nada, comenzaron el paseo de vuelta a casa sin Natsu (no quería irse pero las demás personas no le dejaron muchas opciones). Las conversaciones de sus tres acompañantes eran un tanto pacíficas, pero él no les estaba prestando atención, estaba más centrado en el camino y un tanto extrañado ante la poca gente que había en los alrededores, tal vez era por la hora...

\- Parece que me pase...

\- ¿Te parece kora? - Contestó de inmediato el otro bebé para nada sorprendido en ver al menos 20 cadáveres esparcidos en el suelo en lugar decorado bellamente con su sangre, pistolas, y muchos árboles caídos.

\- Llama al equipo de reparación. - Desestimó el culpable como si nada, yéndose del lugar.

\- ¿Y al funerario kora? - El equipo de reparación los pulverizaría, los haría cenizas y finalmente los tiraría a la basura.

\- No. - Con eso salió fuera de la vista.

\- Ni siquiera me dejo uno, kora... - Se lamentó Colonello, él quería algo de acción... pero que va, solo ganó trabajo.

Para bien o para mal, Colonello no vio a Reborn sacar su teléfono mientras se iba ni la sonrisa macabra que se formó en su rostro, con su rabia utilizada en esos idiotas (ni se le paso por la cabeza interrogarlos pero ya averiguaría) solo le quedaba la sed de venganza. Y como decían esta se servía en un plato frío, así que debía de comenzar a reunir los ingredientes... Tsuna aprendería a nunca jamás en su vida hacer algo tan horrible con su bello nombre, si es que sobrevivía, claro.

"_Qué extraño, ¿por qué las calles están tan vacías?, es Viernes y de noche, las fiestas y el caos comienzan en estás horas, por no hablar de la música y el alcohol... ¿paso algo de lo que yo no tengo la más remota idea?, Hibari-san mantiene todo controlado pero él no es tan malo como para cortar todos los festejos siempre y cuando no hagan nada malo o súper estúpido, aparte de que debe de estar aún noqueado...", _pensó Tsuna recordando a quién se llevó por delante en su carrera, pero no era su culpa, si a alguien debía de culpar era a los chicos por asustarlo tan mal... _"Y sobre eso... menos mal que en este tiempo Reborn-san aún no me hace pasar por todos los infiernos habidos y por haber (no me importa si Mukuro dice que son 6) por pegar ese grito otra vez... y yo que creí que lo había eliminado...", _se lamentó lo último con suma tristeza, lo que había pasado para eliminar ese grito no había ni siquiera sido un infernal entrenamiento... pero algo mucho, pero muchísimo más horrible...

\- ¡Muchas gracias chicos! - Tsuna pestañeo, "_¿Ya llegamos a la primera parada?"._

\- Ma Ma, de nada, saluda a tu hermano de nuestra parte, ¡buenas noches!

Dicho esto, la chica entró a su casa con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, a pesar de todo había disfrutado el día. Gokudera puso mala cara y comenzó su habitual pelea de un solo lado con Yamamoto por hablar por su jefe y otras cosas más que a Tsuna no le importaba y Yamamoto solo se reía de él haciendo la pelea peor. Tsuna los dejo ser, riéndose de vez en cuando, quizás no entendería nada pero era bastante entretenido, tal vez debería meterlos en un show cómico o algo parecido, se haría rico en días (no es que necesitará dinero, como Décimo Vongola tendría más que suficiente para toda su vida y a él nunca le interesó el dinero).

\- infeliz idio-¡¿Juudaime?!

Ambos adolescentes sudaron frío y palidecieron ante la tranquilidad con la que Tsuna solo le robo las dinamitas encendidas al bombardero y las apago con los dedos gordos, sin lucir nada más que una cara aburrida que decía: "¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?, es demasiado predecible.", y como para rematar las tiro a un bote de basura cercano antes de robarle también el cigarrillo, tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

\- Fumar es un mal hábito, aunque no niego que es eficaz para encender los fuegos artificiales. - Desestimó como si nada y continuando su camino, lo que menos quería era una conmoción justo ahora, ya había recibido suficientes golpes por un día (incluso si solo fue por una pelota).

\- Ma Ma, Tsuna tiene toda la razón Gokudera. - Dijo esto palmeándole la espalda con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, lo anterior ya olvidado.

\- Pero Juudaime... - ¿Cómo podía decir eso de sus bombas?, ¿por qué?

\- Gokudera-kun, no estamos solos. - _"Oppps, se me olvido lo sensible que es con ese tema." – _Y no quiero más desastres hoy, no estoy despreciando tus dinamitas. - _"Así que por favor no llores como un bebé al cuál le quitaron el biberón...", _pensó un tanto culpable, pero no tenía más opciones, un anciano vendedor los estaba viendo desde hace rato... y no se confiaba mucho de su rango auditivo.

\- Bueno-

\- Ya llegamos a tu edificio Gokudera-kun, ¿te acompañamos hasta tu piso? - Cortó Tsuna sin querer queriendo, pues dejo a su mano derecha con la palabra en la boca sin darse cuenta.

\- Fffiiiiiiiiuuuu~ - Silbo Yamamoto mirando el edificio. - No sabía que eras rico Gokudera. - Era un edificio bastante grande, y muy bien cuidado, nunca creyó ver al bombardero en un lugar tan lindo como el que estaba viendo y mucho menos vivir en uno.

\- ¡Ese no es el problema idiota! - Le gritó antes de postrarse ante Tsuna. - ¡Como era de esperarse de Juudaime!, ¡tan in-

\- Tu hermana me lo dijo. - Fue el comentario de un muy avergonzado Tsuna, sin querer destruyendo los sueños, esperanzas y sobre todo el estómago de su fiel mano derecha.

\- ¡¿A-anike?! - Si Tsuna no lo conociera, hubiera pensado que se estaba muriendo y no teniendo un estado de pánico acerca de cómo su hermana sabía en donde vivía, pero aun así decidió...

\- Ma Ma, que gran hermana tienes. - _"No tienes idea..."_

_-_ Reborn le dijo luego de una cita... - Aunque por fuera estaba sumamente avergonzado por decir esto, por dentro estaba aliviado por haber desmayado al pobre chico... no tendría que preocuparse por ninguna discusión o acosador hasta que llegará a su funeral. - ¿Me ayudas?, es en el piso 1706 y no hay ascensor.

\- ¿Piso 1706?, que mala broma es esa... - Aunque ciertamente lo asustó de solo pensarlo.

\- En realidad es el piso 12 y en verdad no hay ascensor, si no lo repararon ya de todos modos. - _"Plan ejecutado satisfactoriamente, así dejarán de temerme tanto luego de esta tarde... si es que se acuerdan por supuesto."_

Luego de dejar a un Gokudera muerto para el mundo en su cama (desmayado), Yamamoto ni siquiera preguntó cómo sabía que habitación era, y luego de salir del edificio... Yamamoto había tomado una decisión que seguramente lo seguiría hasta el resto de sus días: si iba a vivir en un apartamento se aseguraría que el edificio tuviera más de un ascensor y fueran perfectamente funcionales, porque llevar a un desmayado por 12 pisos usando las escaleras... no, la próxima vez lo dejarían en la recepción.

\- Gracias Yamamoto. - _"Pero obviamente te falta entrenamiento... y a Gokudera-san bajar de peso, creo que tendré que pedirle a Bianchi-san que le haga una dieta y lo supervise..."_

Desde su cama, el cuerpo de Gokudera se retorció sin razón aparente.

\- Ma, no hay problema, pero para la próxima lo dejamos en la recepción. - Su espalda lo estaba matando, debería de hacer dieta... aunque el boxeador era aún más pesado...

\- Si tú lo dices... - Tsuna estaba lo suficientemente contento con haber evitado una muerte innecesaria que no le hubiese importado lo que Yamamoto hubiera dicho... o quién sea en realidad. - Tu casa es la más cercana, vamos.

\- Tómalo con calma... - Su espalda lo estaba matando y dudaba poderle seguir el ritmo a su amigo que no parecía para nada afectado... a pesar de que compartieron el peso de Gokudera.

\- No estoy corriendo. - Fue la respuesta tranquila, y tristemente era verdad, Tsuna solo seguía el paso de antes.

\- Gokudera debe hacer dieta... - Porque si Tsuna era capaz de dejarlo atrás sin esfuerzo solo quería decir una cosa: debía de parecer un abuelo.

\- Quizás... - _"No te preocupes, tengo un plan para eso... rebajará, y mucho, solo tengo que buscarle unos pequeños huecos para que no se muera de hambre, o pasé todo el día en el hospital... ¡Oh ya sé!"_

\- No es por criticarte ni nada... - Tal vez Tsuna había estado pasando demasiado tiempo jugando... - pero, ¿y esa risa maliciosa?

\- Oh nada, no te preocupes, solo que ya sé que hacer para que Gokudera haga dieta sin romperle el corazoncito en más de mil pedazos.

-... Ya... ya veo...

¿A dónde se había ido el Tsuna de buen corazón, asustadizo y cobarde?, ¿de dónde había salido este que obviamente los quería como el otro pero era siniestro, tranquilo y tenía arranques de ira por no hablar de que parecía saber más de lo que mostraba?, no era por despreciar ni nada, pero... este Tsuna le daba miedo y a la vez lástima, parecía bastante solitario a pesar de todo lo que hacía. Quizás era un perfecto idiota tal y como decía Gokudera, pero no era un mal amigo y era demasiado obvio que... aquí pasaba algo, algo para nada bueno, pero también era bastante obvio que Tsuna era Tsuna, no importa como mirará este y el de antes, tenían las mismas características básicas... tal como dos bates, misma forma y tal vez incluso la misma madera, color y marca, pero eran diferentes, al igual que los dos Tsuna que conocía en su mente... lo que no entendía era como habían llegado a esto exactamente, ¿tal vez uno de los inventos de Giannini tenía que ver con todo esto?

Además, sabía que Tsuna tendría que cambiar (quizás drásticamente) si iba a ser un jefe mafioso, algo parecido a lo que era ahora pero quitándole lo triste, solitario e incluso la ira espontánea con la que estallaba de vez en cuando (con razón justificada o no). No podía ser un jefe miedoso y tímido, sería una estupidez, y aunque no lo quisiera eso tendría que haber desaparecido para cuando se fueran a Italia, pero... era un cambio gradual, nada como "despertó un día así sin razón aparente". Muy bien, podrían decirle estúpido e idiota, y tal vez lo era, pero podría jurar que este Tsuna era un líder, y no uno cualquiera... vamos, las decisiones que tomaba y como los manipulaba tal y como si fueran plastilina... tal vez-

\- Bueno, ya llegaste Yamamoto. - El nombrado solo pestañeo, ¿qué? - ¿Como que?, ya llegamos a tu casa.

\- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? - Preguntó apenado y rascándose detrás del cuello nerviosamente.

\- Fuerte y claro capitán. - Confirmó Tsuna, está vez sonriendo levemente. - Salúdame a tu padre y trata de dormir derecho como Tablón, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto Tsuna, nos vemos.

\- Adiós~

Cuando Yamamoto cerró la puerta, Tsuna saltó con los brazos extendidos y diciendo: "¡Yes!", una y otra vez en su cabeza. Había funcionado sin ningún problema, y con gran satisfacción en el hecho de que solo él iba a morir y no ninguno de sus amigos también, partió corriendo para su funeral (no necesitaba que se dieran cuenta de su engaño tan pronto y lo siguieran al infierno). Además, no necesitaba a sus amigos traumados de por vida (ni las cuentas de los psicólogos) cuando vieran lo que Reborn tenía planeado para él (si es que salían vivos). Era triste, pero dejando de lado las bromas, sería mucho mejor solo morir en lugar de pasar por lo que su tutor tenía planeado para él, de eso estaba seguro a pesar de no saber que podría pasar.

Luego de un buen baño y de haberle explicado a su padre de dónde sacó su "tatuaje" en la cara y de haber sido regañado por ser un mal amigo (no era su culpa que Tsuna llamará a la pelota), Yamamoto finalmente estaba acostado en su cama, oh su gran dulce cama... con el aire acondicionado encendido y las luces apagadas, listo para dormir y olvidar el dolor de su espalda y quizás borrar su "tatuaje". Tal vez su padre debería ir a verse los ojos, porque su cara roja y golpeada no era un tatuaje... o tal vez era solo el cansancio del día lo que lo hizo pensar eso. El muchacho ya estaba listo para subirse en la quinta nube cuando un pensamiento salido de la nada lo hizo saltar fuera de la cama: Tsuna se fue totalmente solo a su casa cuando se suponía que sería el primero que dejarían.

Gokudera despertó con algo similar en la cabeza cuando despertó a las tres y quince de la mañana, para luego preguntarse cómo demonios estaba en su cama y quién demonios tenía la llave para abrir su apartamento si la suya estaba aún consigo escondida dentro de un paquete de TNT de localización desconocida para todos aquellos que no fueran él. Aun así, nada de eso era remotamente importante en ese momento, lo que si era muy importante...

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota si no llevó a Juudaime su casa!


	17. Capítulo 17

Harpi, tienen que pasarse para que sean divertido, ¿no crees?, aunque yo culpo mas a Tsuna, los manipulo bien o.o

97fizhy03dt, que no le hizo Reborn mas bien o.o. Mi gato una vez me hizo lo que hizo Naysu, no es un amor ara los receptores te lo aseguro o.o, pero si que lo es para los que están a salvo XD. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo :), pero no estoy segura... llore escribiendo esto . (solo una parte, ya para el final mas que todo)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 17

Solo había una sola palabra con la cuál Tsuna sería capaz de describir su fin de semana: pandemónium. Algunos podrían decir que estuvo en medio de la tercera guerra mundial y que era una suerte que estuviera vivo y un milagro que no tuviera ni una cicatriz mientras que otros dirían que salió del mismísimo infierno solo Dios sabe cómo. Por su parte, Tsuna se reiría de cualquiera de esas personas sin ningún pudor, la única razón por la que parecía totalmente sano era debido a que sabía utilizar muy bien la llama del sol (luego de tantos golpes y demás por parte de Reborn, ¿quién no aprendería?). Y honestamente había pasado por cosas peores, aunque esta no se alejaba por mucho, estaba cansado y con ánimo de horrores...

Menos mal que nadie se había presentado en la casa, solo era Reborn y él, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si por casualidad alguno hubiera llegado solo para ver tal masacre... A pesar de todo su sufrimiento, dolor e incluso irritación, sentía pena por quienes tendrían que arreglar todo... ¿por qué?, porque todo quedo irreconocible y hecho un chiquero... ¿Qué había dicho Reborn ayer a la policía?, no se acordaba muy bien pero tenía que ver con una fuga de gas y una explosión... aunque en realidad fue dicho tutor barriendo-perdón, haciéndolo saborear el piso... entre otras cosas. Aun no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o no que él hubiera perdido el gusto y la necesidad de comer, pues él no había probado bocado alguno (otra forma de castigo junto con todo lo demás que ni se atrevía a recordar) y debido a eso solo sentía un ligero malestar... aunque también podría ser la falta de sueño.

Tsuna casi podría jurar que su sádico tutor había hecho un mes de castigo entrar en un simple fin de semana porque no tuvo descanso alguno. Solo fue hace 5 minutos que se pudo curar y solo porque ya había salido de los "escombros", de la interrogación policíaca, del ejército de bomberos y vecinos sin nada mejor que hacer que averiguar aparentemente. Solo le quedaban 2 minutos para llegar a tiempo, bien haría enojar a Hibari más de la cuenta porque no iba a amargarse más la vida por llegar a tiempo. Además, llegar a tiempo no haría absolutamente nada para evitar la paliza que Hibari planeaba darle de todos modos...

Aunque por el otro lado mejor no se demoraba demasiado, Reborn debía de estar cerca y no quería enfrentarse a dos demonios al mismo tiempo, ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado como estaba y de seguro estallaría (sin querer) y produciría quien sabe cuántos problemas más a la cuenta. No obstante aún no lograba comprender porque demonios tuvo que volar la casa (lo que quedaba de todos modos) y producir tanto alboroto, si era para utilizar eso como una excusa para avergonzarlo y hacerlo sentir humillado... malas noticias, ya no había casi nada que lo avergonzara más a estas alturas de su vida.

En otro lugar, Gokudera y Yamamoto habían finalmente llegado a su destino, discutiendo como siempre. No obstante, la discusión se acabó abruptamente al darse cuenta de la presencia de cierto prefecto y, sobretodo, ver que dicho prefecto ni siquiera los miró a pesar de haber llegado 32 segundos tarde. Agradeciendo la parte buena del súper raro evento, comenzaron a dirigirse rápidamente a donde debían de estar cuando un fuerte impacto resonó por todo el lugar. Lentamente giraron la cabeza para ver quien había sido el pobre receptor de tal golpe, solo para pestañear al ver lo que pasaba en frente de ellos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar pasar Hibari-san? - Preguntó Tsuna entre divertido y amargo, sosteniendo una tonfa con una mano mientras esquivaba la otra, para luego contraatacar y separarse del prefecto.

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte. - Fue lo único que dijo el Carnívoro sin quitar la vista de su presa.

En pocos minutos, la gran mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil estaba presenciando la pelea del año desde las ventanas y cualquier otro sitio desde donde no pudieran ser golpeados por accidente fácilmente, con golosinas en las manos. Era como ver una película de acción, pero con el peligro de salir lastimados de a gratis. ¿Cómo se llamaba la película?, "La dolorosa muerte de Dame-Tsuna", protagonizada por nada menos que Hibiri Kyoya y Sawada Tsunayoshi o Dame-Tsuna. Tristemente la película no tenía resumen, no sabían cuál era el motivo detrás de todo el asunto aparte de llegar tarde, pero ciertamente era muy entretenido.

\- Ciiiaaaauuuussssssuuuuu. - Saludo el Arcobaleno del Sol saliendo por una extraña puerta dentro del cemento del edificio. Estaba sentado en un cómodo mini sofá, comiendo palomitas y tomando lo que sospechosamente parecía Coca-Cola.

\- ¡Buenos días Reborn-san! - Gokudera fue el primero en salir de su aturdimiento.

\- Yop. - Fue lo único que pudo lograr el beisbolista.

Francamente pobre Tsuna, se veía hecho un desastre a pesar de que Hibari aún no le había podido encajar los dientes... ¡Oh cierto!, Tsuna le había prometido una pelea al prefecto hoy... eso explicaba porque demonios Hibari ni siquiera lo dejo entrar... Todos menos los combatientes y Reborn hicieron una mueca ante el golpazo que siguió, pero Tsuna se levantó como si nada y justo a tiempo para bloquear y romper una de las tonfas. Nadie fue sorprendido cuando Hibari sacó otra de la nada, probablemente tenía infinitos, pero sentían dolor de cartera... reparar todo esto no sería barato...

Si Tsuna era honesto consigo mismo, él no quería pelear, él quería agarrar al primer idiota que viera y tatuar su cara en un árbol de la paliza que le iba a dar. Hibari, sin saberlo, en ese preciso momento era ese idiota, y Tsuna estaba más que listo para dejarlo en el hospital por al menos un mes. Lo único que lo detenía era que Hibari no solo era su guardián, sino su amigo, cosa que de seguro el prefecto ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza y el de su tiempo lo quería muerto. No obstante, quizás ni siquiera eso salvaría a Hibari de probar el polvo del suelo si seguía arremetiendo en su contra como si quisiera matarlo o probar algo... honestamente no sabía que.

Reborn solo sonreía mientras comía bocado tras bocado, él no podía "ayudar" porque León no estaba "disponible", así su inútil estudiante estaba por su cuenta... "Veamos cuan inútil realmente eres Tsuna.", pensó para sí el Arcobaleno. Estaba matando dos pájaros de un solo tiró: le enseñaba respeto y honestidad y al mismo tiempo lo evaluaba, era un excelente tutor, y quién dijera lo contrario saludaría a una bala en la frente. Tal vez fue una buena idea grabar todo esto, sin duda alguna sacaría un buen dinero y le serviría de chantaje... a quien perdiera por supuesto.

Desde el punto de vista del prefecto, su oponente no estaba luchando en serio, y eso lo hacía enojar. En primera porque él le prometió una buena pelea, y en segunda porque le estaba dando a entender que no era un oponente digno de respeto. Si ese era el caso vaya que le iba a demostrar que era un oponente digno de temer... y mordería hasta la muerte a todo aquel que osara a interferir...

Era una pelea tan buena que muchos se estaban preguntando qué demonios le había pasado a "Dame-Tsuna". Generalmente él era "no Dame" cuando andaba solo en interiores, a pesar de lo ridículo y vergonzoso que se veía cuando eso pasaba. Pero estaba estaba-bueno, en su mayor parte estaba vestido, pobre ropa... de seguro tendría que echarla a la basura luego de que Hibari terminará con él. Si es que no terminaba en el hospital claro está, que era lo más seguro por como Hibari estaba actuando. No obstante, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar las razones del prefecto, nadie quería ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Sorprendentemente o imposiblemente, según el punto de vista, la pelea tipo "Goku vs. Freezer" (aunque no sabían quién era quién) se convirtió en "Goku Super Sayayin 4 vs. Mr. Satan" cuando Hibari cegó a Tsuna con arena en uno de sus golpes. Francamente cualquiera hubiera pensado que "Goku" sería Hibari, incluso Hibari se había preparado para hacer el mayor daño posible en el siguiente ataque...

\- ¡Tsuna! - Hibari lo va a-¡crash!

Lastimosamente para Hibari, en lugar de hallar una ventaja en la batalla, cometió un grave error. Nadie sabía todo la experiencia que este Tsuna tenía en cuanto a batallas, en especial si estaba carente de vista. Tampoco ayudaba todo el entrenamiento que su tutor le dio durante años, en especial en ese tipo de áreas (ceguera y venenos era muy usados). Pero eso no era precisamente el error, para nada, el error era simple pero al mismo tiempo estúpido: la combinación del estado de ánimo (cansancio e irritación) junto con la ceguera. Si Tsuna hubiera estado en ánimo de juego o siquiera de pelea, no hubiera actuado de ese modo sino que hubiera jugado con Hibari hasta que se aburriera. De todas formas todo eso era "si tal cosa", lo que en verdad obtuvo Hibari...

Tsuna no pensó, solo reaccionó y cuando Hibari estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para dar su golpe de gracia, él chico lo atajó de la muñeca y con una fuerza de quién sabe dónde lo alzó en él aire y lo lanzó a un edificio antes de agarrarlo por el pie (no le dio tiempo de nada) y lanzarlo a otra... y otra... y otra... hasta que no sintió más movimiento de su víctima, y aun así lo lanzó por última vez a la ventana de la enfermería (dejándolo perfectamente en una de las camas) sin siquiera ver. Era una lástima por Hibari, pero Tsuna lo que había querido hacer todo el rato era hacer a alguien comer tierra, él solo había presionado el botón final...

Luego de eso, aún ciego Tsuna caminó hasta los baños y se lavó la cara hasta deshacerse de la arena y del ardor/dolor de sus ojos, dejando a un público totalmente en shock y con la boca en el suelo. Al parecer, incluso sin saberlo, Tsuna había hecho que muchas personas comieran tierra (polvo mejor dicho, o quizás moscas) sin siquiera saberlo. Aun así, como todo había sido instintivo desde que Hibari lo cegó, Tsuna no obtuvo ninguna satisfacción en lo ocurrido, por lo que, en consecuencia, seguía de un ánimo de horrores.

Mientras tanto, un bebé regresaba a su cuartel general a revisar el video y a analizar todo lo ocurrido con el ceño fruncido, un tanto curioso y un tanto tomado por sorpresa, pues eso último no había sido para nada normal tomando en cuenta todas las condiciones, normas y hechos. Honestamente había creído que Hibari ganaría, pues Tsuna no había descansado en ningún momento desde que llegó a casa el viernes en la noche...

\- ¡Así se hace Juudaime! - Tal vez él era el único en no tener miedo o no ver que eso no había sido... muy normal.

\- Levántate Gokudera-kun, además no he dormido nada así que realmente no se ni que hice... - _"Más bien no me pude controlar, ¡quiero dormir en paz!, ¡¿es mucho pedir?!"_

\- Creó que te pasaste un poco Tsuna... - Comentó nerviosamente Yamamoto, ahora viendo las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos... parecía un zombi...

\- Sobrevivirá. - Fue la simple respuesta, el prefecto aún tenía los huesos intactos, estaría como si nada en unos días.

Y así los tres se dirigieron al salón ignorando a un público, aún en estado de shock, que observaba todos y cada uno de los cráteres hechos con el cuerpo de Hibari. Fue un final aterrador, no sabían si temerle ahora a Tsuna también, pero... era Dame-Tsuna y nunca antes había hecho algo así, ¿tal vez era cosa de momento o un truco?, por alguna razón no querían saber la respuesta...

-... ¿Estás bien?, esa pelea fue bastante animada... - Kyoko hizo una nota mental de llevar a su hermano con Hibari, el pobre había sido convertido en puré de patatas...

No obstante, la única respuesta que obtuvo la chica fue una mirada sin emoción alguna seguido de un asentimiento. Lo siguiente que hizo Tsuna fue tirarse en su pupitre a dormir, sin importarle en donde rayos tiro su mochila (en la cara de Gokudera-kun por tratar de ser una buena mano derecha e impedir que la mochila de su jefe toque el piso). Ni siquiera hizo una doble toma con respecto a los demás estudiantes y al profesor, que parecían haber visto a la muerte misma o algo parecido. Francamente a Tsuna podría importarle menos, el solo quería dormir y dormir.

Para alivio de Yamamoto, nadie se atrevió a tocar o despertar a Tsuna, ya sea quizás por la amenaza andante de Gokudera listo para explotarlos en el sitio si medio molestaban a su querido jefe, o quizás debido al temor de terminar como Hibari. Tsuna fue una roca viviente, tal vez tendrían que hablar con el bebé para saber qué había pasado... Tsuna no era tan explosivo o valiente, pero de nuevo esto no era la primera cosa fuera de lo normal. Todo fue lo más normal que pudo ir durante el resto de la mañana, tuvieron el almuerzo sin Tsuna (estaba en la quinta nube) pues no querían saber con qué ánimo despertaría...

Ni siquiera Hana se atrevió a despertarlo para los ensayos, ella solo señaló las bolsas oscuras de sus ojos como única explicación. En la humilde opinión de Hana, quién osara despertarlo sería comida para leones, cualquiera querría matar al idiota que se atreviera a interponerse entre él o ella y su merecido descanso, y Tsuna no debía de ser la excepción. Que durmiera todo lo que quisiera, no había ningún problema excepto tal vez Hibari que andaba mordiendo hasta la muerte a todo aquel que entrará en su rango de visión (cortesía de Kyoko y su hermano). Aunque dudaba que Hibari quisiera molestarlo justo en ese momento, sino después de despertar... Tomando en cuenta el estado de Tsuna, no podía culparlo por lo que hizo, Hibari ni siquiera se molestó en mirar más allá de una pelea...

En una hora desconocida, Tsuna bostezo y se estiró como un gato, y con suma pereza e increíbles ganas de seguir durmiendo se las arregló para levantarse con otro bostezo, ¿causa de su despertar?, ganas de ir al baño. Era una verdadera desgracia, él quería seguir durmiendo pero unas terribles ganas de orinar habían interrumpido uno de los mejores sueños de su vida, aunque eran recuerdos en verdad... En otro tema, ¿qué hora era?, no había nadie excepto una cucaracha que lo estaba acompañando al baño de hombres, lo cual le indicaba el estado higiénico de la escuela (no muy bueno si una cucaracha le estaba haciendo compañía).

Si Tsuna pudiera describir a esa cucaracha con una palabra elegiría: inteligente. O incluso psíquica, pues le señaló donde estaba el papel y el jabón, estaba tan dormida que su procesamiento era increíblemente lento y no identificaba que tenía en frente de inmediato. No obstante, era difícil pasar por alto un ser que se moviera en un sitio tan tranquilo (por los momentos). La cucaracha, a la que iba a llamar Rosa, incluso podía volar y respetaba el espacio personal (o ya no viviría para contarlo, culpen a sus reacciones no pensantes). Tal vez incluso la adoptaría, solo para asustar a su mamá un rato, porque no creía que viviera mucho con los depredadores que rondaban la casa y con todas las locuras diarias... no, ni un dinosaurio mutado sobreviviría.

¡Clank!

Ante el sonido Tsuna de inmediato miró en esa dirección, todo el sueño y cansancio evaporados. La cucaracha solo se metió en una rejilla y desapareció, presintiendo peligro. Al no ver ni oír nada más, Tsuna regreso al salón actuando con normalidad, en otras palabras, tal y como despertó solo que un poco más despierto para no levantar sospechas. Por dentro, Tsuna estaba listo para hacer rodar cabezas, ese error minúsculo lo había despertado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como parecía. Aunque no podrían hacerle ningún daño estando dormido (y no solo por Natsu), el simple hecho de que hayan elegido ese preciso momento para atacar... de por si estaba irritado por la falta de sueño y todo lo que soportó en el fin de semana...

Tsuna fingió que no vio una de las ventanas rota al entrar al salón nuevamente, se sentó e hizo como si fuera a dormir otra vez... ellos habían decidido cavar sus propias tumbas en el momento en que hicieron aquel sonido, que de seguro fue la ventana... no podían ser más idiotas, sinceramente... Tsuna agradeció internamente que estuviera solo en ese lugar, un lugar amplio, se iba a divertir con ellos un rato y no necesitaba que nadie se lo impidiera... Como si leyeran sus pensamientos, algo filoso y frío se posó en su garganta en un aleteo de mariposa... _"Demasiado predecible..."_

\- ¡Muere Décimo Vongola! - Sonó la voz de un hombre antes de dar el golpe de gracia.

Liberándose del agarre, Tsuna puso mala cara, _"¿En serio?, ¿no podían ser más profesionales que esto?, ¿quién demonios se delata de esa forma tan estúpida?", _pensó recordando las clases de sigilo y asesinato (obligado) que Reborn se aseguró que se aprendiera del mismo modo en que respiraba: totalmente natural. Este despliegue solo aumentaba su ira, pues lo estaban tratando como un cualquiera y él no era un cualquiera... ¡él era un monstruo!, si querían matarlo debían de ser mejor que en él en este oficio, y estaban demostrando ser unos novatos... Estaba comenzando a creer que solo Reborn sería capaz de matarlo, y aún no sabía porque él no había hecho precisamente eso en su tiempo...

_"¿Solo cinco?", _oh sí, lo estaban tomando como un cualquiera, triste por ellos pues habían despertado a la bestia en un mal momento, y encima sin tomarlo en serio. _"Hm, que irónico, de seguro piensan que soy una presa fácil… ellos… son mis presas ahora…", _lo que menos era Tsuna era una presa fácil, si así lo fuera, ¿cómo se las había arreglado tanto tiempo solo mantener su cargo?, ¿sin ninguna ayuda? Y a diferencia del Tsuna de este tiempo, este Tsuna odiaba ser subestimado de forma tan descarada. Ellos morirían luego de que Tsuna se aburriese de jugar, eligieron un mal momento (irritabilidad hace que se enoje fácilmente, y estando enojado hace y deshace sin realmente quererlo), y eligieron una muy mala forma de hacerlo. Más bien eran a afortunados en que no los matará de inmediato y de que...

¡Blam! - ¡¿Te encuentras bien Juudaime?!

... los disparos hayan llegado a los oídos de los guardianes más cercanos...

_"Oh genial, audiencia.",_ pensó Tsuna sin siquiera girar a ver, amargado, seguido de un pensamiento que no duro ni tres segundos en su mente: _"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"_. Sin embargo, nada de eso detuvo a Tsuna de continuar con lo que hacía, pues en el momento ni siquiera registro del todo quienes llegaron. Lo que vieron los chicos desde donde estaba fue todo menos lindo, la escena ocurriendo en frente de ellos los dejaba plantados en el piso del shock. De todo lo que esperaron ver, no fue _esto _de todas las cosas posibles y por haber. ¿Qué era lo que habían visto?, pues... a un chico de 14 años acorralar a 5 hombres mucho más grandes que él tal como un gato a un ratón, y el gato estaba a punto de comérselo...

Tsuna estaba a punto de matar a uno, romperle la tráquea de un golpe para hacerlo sin dolor mientras esquivaba algunos disparos de los otros que se estaban comenzando a levantar, temblando como una hoja del miedo que cargaban. No obstante, lo siguiente que supo Tsuna fue que alguien lo había sujetado de los brazos desde atrás, intentando apartarlo de los asesinos… Tsuna casi se lo quita de encima, pero vio quien era justo a tiempo para evitar que lo golpearan con una bala y que él mismo lo golpeara por accidente. No importa la situación, tiempo, lugar o época, Tsuna nunca haría daño a su familia intencionalmente, su misión era protegerlos... sin importar el costo... Solo había un problema... a este Tsuna no le importaba nada más que su familia, absolutamente nada más...

En el momento en que el sonido de los disparos llegó a sus oídos, tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto corrieron lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas hacia donde sabían que se encontraba Tsuna con sus armas listas… En primera porque Tsuna era su amigo, en segunda porque el sonido de los disparos sonaron en la dirección de donde se encontraba y, en tercera… solo podría ocurrir un ataque si él era el objetivo, por lo que no había duda de lo que lo estaban buscando a él, y seguramente no era con buenas intenciones en mente. Sin pensarlo, una vez fuera del shock Yamamoto sostuvo a Tsuna como primera reacción instintiva mientras que Gokudera comenzaba a lanzar dinamita, pero los agresores aprovecharon el momento para intentar herirlos, lo cual casi logran…

No obstante, en los próximos segundos todo se detuvo abruptamente, un aura asesina muy oscura lleno la habitación en un dos por tres. Era un aura llena de ira, y promesas de sufrimiento y muerte segura, era un aura muy espesa y tenebrosa, tanto que todos los presentes comenzaron a temblar despavoridos y a huir lo más rápido que sus piernas casi paralizadas permitían. Ellos dos permanecieron en donde estaban, cerca de desmayarse del miedo, solo por el asombro de ver a Tsuna en ese estado... parecía un psicópata listo para arrancar el primer corazón que viera a pesar de estar sujetado. Armas y peligro fueron olvidados, parecía que ellos dos estaban en frente de una bestia a punto de despertar (si ya no estaba despierta).

\- ¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame ya! - Gritó Tsuna molesto, tratando de soltarse y haciendo a sus amigos estremecerse. - ¡Tengo que matarlos antes de que se esca- ¡Splash!

El impacto que sintió Tsuna en su mejilla fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de su furia ciega (a falta de una descripción mejor), fue suficiente para que dejara de moverse y que el aura desapareciera aún más rápido de lo que vino… Sin saber que esperar, Yamamoto lo soltó unos momentos después. Quizás, y solo quizás Yamamoto no lo hubiera liberado de ese modo sin al menos decirle nada si hubiera recordado, o mejor dicho: si hubiera analizado porque Tsuna había actuado de ese modo. Gokudera no estaba mejor que él, y por ello tan poco dijo ni hizo nada, esa falta de acción por parte de ellos solo hacía las cosas más... complicadas. Algo que quizás nunca debieron permitir en ese momento fue que Tsuna los viera, al menos no con las caras que tenían...

Era triste, incluso lamentable, ellos no pudieron analizar en ese cortó tiempo que era lo que ocurrió con Tsuna en esa lucha. Era fácil y simple: el solo quería protegerlos de la mejor manera que sabía. Que esa manera haya cambiado con los años era otro tema, un tema bastante delicado. Si bien quizás ellos no sabían cómo término en esto, al menos debieron saber en ese instante la razón que inicio todo, más no lo hicieron, el miedo y la negación lo impidieron. Por otra parte, también fue culpa de Tsuna por olvidar en donde estaba exactamente, por olvidar que el Tsuna de éste tiempo no hubiera llegado a matar a menos que no tuviera otra salida... muy a diferencia de él, quien mataba porque ya no tenía caso no hacerlo y porque era la manera más fácil de eliminar amenazas por no hablar de causar miedo y, en consecuencia, reducir cualquier ataque a su familia. Aunque la mayor razón era que ya nada importaba, pues no importa lo que hiciera, él ya había manchado sus manos en sangre y su familia ya no lo quería ni ver, ¿entonces por qué no hacerlo si ya estaba condenado a estar solo?, matar solo disminuía los ataques a la mansión... ya era como una segunda naturaleza para él, en especial si estaba teniendo un mal día.

Lo que vio Tsuna al levantar la vista levemente lo hizo salir corriendo a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían. Él nunca sería capaz de olvidar esas caras, jamás, eran exactamente las mismas caras... las mismas expresiones que aún después de tantos años lo atormentaban, eran exactamente las mismas expresiones que le dieron cuando mato por primera vez (por alguna razón Bya-kun no lo contaban)... la única diferencia era que estas habían sido un poco más controladas… estaban pálidos, asustados y horrorizados… Si hubiera matado aunque fuera a uno solo, sin duda alguna hubieran sido las mismas expresiones... No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, había metido la pata, ellos ya ni querrían ver al Tsuna de este tiempo y todo era su culpa... Tanto era la tristeza y sufrimiento que cargaba, que ni siquiera se molestó en ver si los asesinos se habían ido o no… Y al igual que desde hace años para él, no había nadie ni nada que al menos le dijera un: "todo saldrá bien".

_Todo está oscuro, muy oscuro… como siempre. Me siento muy mareado, y tengo ganas de vomitar, lo peor es que no he comido nada así que no tiene mucho sentido que vomite... aparte de mi dolor de cabeza claro. De seguro tengo fiebre también, me siento horrible, incluso me cuesta mantenerme despierto, ¡he dormido todo el día por Dios!, no puede ser que me cueste tanto mantener los ojos abiertos. Rayos, lo más seguro es que me enferme, ¿qué fue lo que hice para llegar a esto de todos modos?, no puedo recordar... tal vez tengo problemas de memoria también, genial. _

_¿Por qué todo está tan callado?, ¿en dónde están?, preocupado o quizás ansioso, no sé, no estoy seguro, miré a todos lados lentamente para no vomitar, esperanzado en al menos ver a alguien... cuando no quedaba más que ver que la puerta cerrada, no tenía más que admitir que estaba solo... Qué estúpido soy, por supuesto que no hay nadie, ya ninguno de ellos se preocupa por mí, nadie vendría... Sin saber que más podría hacer, me deje caer pesadamente de nuevo, mirando la puerta de reojo sin poder evitarlo y deseando que alguien entrara por dicha puerta... una perfecta pérdida de tiempo... Ninguno de ellos vendría, esos tiempos en los que al menos uno de ellos siempre estaba conmigo habían muerto, y nunca volverían..._

_No hice nada para impedir las lágrimas, ¿para qué?, no había nadie que viera al patético Décimo Vongola. Los extraño, realmente los extraño... siempre que me enfermaba, me sentía mal, o estaba herido solían venir y quedarse conmigo, supuestamente a cuidarme, pero siempre terminaba en peleas y payasadas, eran momentos divertidos... _

_Sin darse cuenta, levanto una de sus manos hacía la puerta... _

_Gokudera-san solía estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, llegando a incomodarme de vez en cuando, pero nunca le decía nada debido a que me encantaba la atención que me daba, siempre asegurándose de que tuviera todo lo necesario... También solía gritarles a los otros para que me dejaran en paz, en un vano intento de darme paz y en dar a entender que él era más que suficiente para cuidar de mí... Era tan divertido cuando alguno de los otros siempre le decía que no era así, y por supuesto esto desencadenaba un caos total. _

_Yamamoto-san era el más tranquilo de todos, se sentaba a mi lado y luego de reprenderme por lo que sea que pasó, generalmente trabajar demás, me contaba todo tipo de cosas divertidas para entretenerme… Algunas cosas no las entendía, otras ni siquiera podía oírlas gracias a alguna pelea o discusión por parte de los otros. Y por supuesto, él nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar del béisbol... era un buen cuento para dormir... ahora que lo pienso, ¿nunca lo hice sentir mal por eso?_

_Bovino-san era el más divertido de todos, pues solía pararse en la puerta con una postura despreocupada, fingiendo que no le importaba mientras me daba miradas sutiles de preocupación… si no estaba discutiendo con Gokudera-san de todos modos. _

_Sasagawa-san entraba de vez en cuando a intentar darme ánimos e intentando curarme con sus llamas sabiendo que era inútil… pero su optimismo siempre era contagioso._

_Dokuro-san venía con algunos dulces y flores para mí como regalos, haciéndome pensar que estaba visitando a un muerto o a alguien muy mal herido. Una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro preocupado, mientras estaba allí, escuchando con atención lo que decían los demás… Lo triste era que las flores muchas veces eran usadas de munición si se hacía una pelea fuerte, y los dulces se los robaba Bovino-san haciéndose el tonto de que no lo estaba viendo. _

_Él que me asustaba era Rokudo-san, pues aparecía de la nada cuando estaba distraído con algo... Cuando se aparecía se burlaba de mi condición antes de decirme que me mejorara, o sino no cambiaría el mundo de la mafia… y de que no podría poseer mi cuerpo... _

_Hibari-san se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación o se apoyaba en contra de la puerta o la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome fijamente como si con solo su mirada bastaría para reponerme… Daba miedo, pero luego de una hora se hacía normal, o mejor dicho: lo más cercano a normal. Cuando la multitud comenzaba a molestarme, esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, los sacaba de allí a todos sin ninguna objeción… luego de matar media habitación y crear al menos una pila de papeleo exclusivamente para mí por supuesto, eso nunca faltaba._

_Hibird-san, por más extraño que parezca, solía cantar alguna canción intentando animarme de alguna manera, mientras Hibari-san se lo permitiera… generalmente era el himno de la escuela, pero eso no era sorprendente... lo sorprendente era oírlo cantar alguna canción de Dragón Ball o Barbie, tal vez eso era culpa de Bovino-san y I-pin-san, pues Hibird-san era el encargado de mantenerles un ojo encima cuando no había nadie más disponible o no querían que supieran que estaban siendo vigilados..._

_Los extraño a todos… pero…_

_-… Ellos no van a venir… - Murmure suavemente, resignado. - ¿Verdad?_

_Dejo caer su mano… y con ella cayo la poca esperanza que aún albergaba en su corazón, partiéndose en millones de fragmentos… seguramente irreparables..._

_Con un suspiro decidí simplemente volver a dormir, no tenía nada que hacer y si tengo suerte me sentiré mejor cuando despierte... si eso era posible. _

_Todo era una completa negrura, no podía ver nada en ese lugar, pero seguí caminando de todos modos… Escuche risas unos segundos, minutos e incluso tal vez horas después, no sabía decir, y mire a la dirección del sonido… era mi familia, pero se alejaba… comencé a correr, pero se alejaban cada vez más…_

_\- ¡Espérenme!, ¡por favor espérenme!_

_\- ¿Por qué lo haríamos monstruo? - Dijo uno de ellos sin siquiera voltear, los otros concordando sin detenerse._

_\- Piérdete si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. - Se echó a reír al final._

_Antes de darme cuenta, estaba solo, solo y llorando como un bebé..._

_\- Ja, vaya broma de demonio eres, totalmente inútil excepto para matar, una desgracia... - Oí decir, una voz que no había oído en un buen tiempo... - Y pensar que tienes buena sangre y se te dio lo mejor... - Trague, no quería oír esto, pero no podía moverme. - Eres una deshonra, nunca debiste de haber nacido... ¡¿Por qué demonios no le haces un favor a todos y mueres monstruo bueno para nada?! ¡Morir es lo único que-_

_Desperté de un saltó, y de inmediato escondí mi cara en una almohada, tal vez dormir no había sido una buena idea, ¿pero cuando no tenía pesadillas?, estaba- Iba a gritar al sentir algo húmedo y frio sujetarlo del pie pero una mano (o lo que creía que era una mano), también húmeda y fría y con un olor nauseabundo, le tapó la boca. Lentamente miré hacia abajo para ver qué demonios era esa "mano" y lo que vi me hizo querer gritar y correr, y no podía. Era una mano, la había acertado, pero era una mano esquelética y con carne podrida, y seguramente lo que me esta sujetando del pie también es... ¿parte de un cadáver?, ¿un zombi? _

_Varios brazos y cabezas aparecieron frente a mí, subiendo la cama, oh como quería vomitar, correr o gritar... Chille sin poder evitarlo al ser tomado por más... brazos o lo que sea... y jalado... Una de las cabezas decidió hablar mientras me miraba con un solo ojo podrido, usando una voz terrorífica pero dulce al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño mientras sonría con maldad, una sonrisa demoniaca…_

_\- Ellos ya no volverán… y tú… vendrás a donde perteneces… y esta vez no habrá nadie que te salve…_

Tsuna saltó al menos dos metros en el aire desde donde estaba sentado, temblando fuertemente y jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón._ "Era… era solo un sueño, solo un sueño… un recuerdo más bien, pero un sueño igualmente…", _pensó mientras tomaba varias respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmarse. Cuando el temblor había disminuido a uno ligero y había dejado de jadear, limpio su cara con fervor, no necesitaba ver un espejo para darse cuenta que era un completo desastre, y aun así no podía dejar de llorar, había llorado antes de quedarse dormido, y ahora otra vez… vaya jefe que era, llorando como un bebé. Seguramente lloraría los próximos días, había metido la pata a lo grande… y no había manera de arreglarlo, y ahora menos que había salido corriendo, no se lo perdonarían, era demasiado obvio…

Se había quedado dormido durante casi tres horas en este lugar, su espalda lo mataría esta noche, pero no le importaba, se merecía eso y más… según la hora, las clases hace tiempo que se habían acabado, por lo que no debería entrar nadie a estos baños… Tsuna sonrió una sonrisa irónica y muy triste.

\- Je, incluso después de tantos años sigues escondiendo en lugares como este Dame-Tsuna… - Murmuró para si en voz baja, saliendo del cubículo. - no eres más que un monstruo estúpido… - Mascullo otras cosas más.

Tsuna no tenía nada con que arreglar el espanto que debía de ser en ese momentos, así que solo se lavó la cara y cerró los ojos a su reflejo… era mejor no ver lo que parecía, no importaba de todos modos, tenía que ir a casa y aparentar que todo estaba bien hasta que todos se enteraran de lo que era… Luego solo tendría que decirles que no era su Tsuna sino un monstruo, para luego irse de aquí… de algún modo y si no lo mataban… Suspiro, no era justo para ellos, había perdido el control… y los hirió por ello, era un idiota, un inútil… no podría perdonarse ni así mismo por esto…

-… ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

\- No lo sé… no estoy seguro si… en verdad los iba a matar…

-… Yo tan poco lo se… pero…

Ambos se miraron, ninguno quería decirlo...

\- Oye… ¿ese no es…?

-… Si, ¿qué hace en medio de la lluvia así… como así?

\- ¿Quieres alcanzarlo?

\- No creo que sea buena idea…

Se quedaron en silencio apreciado a la figura solitaria que caminaba sin rumbo fijo… inadvertidos para ellos, Tsuna estaba llorando, agradeciendo a la lluvia que borraba la evidencia y lo consolaba, al menos un poco…

-... Tenemos que hablar con el bebé...

Porque...

\- Y los otros...

... él no era Tsuna, no podía serlo, era imposible...


	18. Capítulo 18

97fizhy03dt, muchas gracias :), el final me costo . Este capitulo no es tan deprimente, creo .

luki-chan, no pasa nada así que no te preocupes :). Ya te había echado de menos . Tranquila, no todos los guardianes lo van a rechazar ;3

AZGARdMOON, si te sirve de consuelo yo estaba oyendo Perfect por Hedley, The Part that Hurst the Most por Thousand Foot Krutch, y sobretodo Mamorubeki Mono cuando escribía lo de los asesinos hacia abajo... antes de eso me habían salido canciones mas vivas como el segundo y el tercer opening de esta serie. Tal vez por eso fue que quedo tan triste el capitulo anterior .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 18

En la mañana siguiente Tsuna se despertó con algo de malestar, un leve dolor de cabeza y una sensación de calentura... probablemente se había enfermado… Había pasado mucho tiempo debajo de la lluvia, era su propia culpa por tardarse tanto y quedarse un rato sentado en un columpio, y para variar aún tenía la ropa de ayer encima. Ayer había llego agradeciendo que no había nadie a la vista y se dejó caer en su cama después de cerrar la puerta y de arrojar el bulto seco en la pared… ¿Cómo demonios estaba la mochila seca y él no?, pues eso era gracias a sus llamas… no quería preocupar a nadie más de lo debido, y menos por algo tan tonto. No obstante, él quería el consuelo de la lluvia así que se dejó mojar, algo que quizás era mucho más tonto que lo anterior. Ignorando el ardor de su garganta y su dolor de cabeza en aumento, se preparó para el día y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin verse descortés, procurando que su mamá no se diera cuenta, sino no lo dejaría ir a ninguna parte hasta que se mejorara, y luego estaría haciendo de todo para que se mejora y que no tuviera recaídas…

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, él no merecía tal aprecio y ella no merecía tener que cuidar de él, por no hablar de preocuparse y luego preocupar a todos por su estado, el cual no significaba nada para el en lo absoluto, había estado peor y muy frecuentemente, por lo que podría decirse que no tenía nada en realidad. Y menos se merecía eso con lo último que había hecho... Nadie había cuidado de él en años, no necesitaba que lo hicieran más, él podía cuidarse solo, así que no dejaría que se dieran cuenta... si lo hacían y si acaso querían cuidarlo, no sería nada bueno, para ninguno de los lados... Para él porque sin querer los haría sentir mal y recordaría cosas que era mejor simplemente dejar en el olvido, y ellos por su actitud...

Además, él no podía darse el lujo de que esos idiotas asesinos se dieran cuenta de que estaba enfermo o algo parecido, pensarían que tendrían una muy buena oportunidad y comenzarían los problemas, y allí sí tendría que matar… solo para detener una masacre, porque no lo tomarían en serio, eran una familia que no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera el poder… Habían hecho todo tipo de cosas por esa razón, muchas cosas, la mayoría atroces… no era una familia que mereciera respeto, ni una que fuera orgullosa o admirable, era una familia de ratas si le permitían decirlo… Hasta ellos mismos se mataban por poder, era algo que lo hacía sentir enfermo de solo pensarlo… pero no podía hacer mucho, primero no era su tiempo o lugar, y segundo no podía hacer nada sin causar una guerra...

Y no solo eso, y tan poco le daba pena admitirlo: tenía miedo de esa familia, tenía miedo de ella, y sobre todo de su jefe… tenía miedo de que… amenazaran a su familia, de que intentaran hacerle algo a algún miembro de su familia… no sería la primera vez. No le sí solo él tuviera que doblegarse a su voluntad, pero había sido testigo de primera mano de jefes que se habían doblegado y… no acabo bien, ninguna de ellas, y aunque obtuvieron lo que querían igual continuaban... La cosa era que no solo despojaban de todo a esa familia, pieza por pieza, vida por vida, sino que… el jefe es el último que muere, y lo que más ama es destruido ante sus ojos sin… poder hacer nada, pues han perdido en el momento en que se doblegaron...

Aunque en este tiempo la familia iba surgiendo y todas aquellas familias aún no habían sido destrozadas de adentro hacia fuera, no podía hacer nada... Nadie le haría caso, pues aún no había ocurrido ningún horror, y Nono no quería ninguna guerra, al igual que muchas otras familias... En este tiempo no era más que un mero adolescente, ¿qué podía saber él?, ¿alguien que ni siquiera estaba viviendo dentro de la mafia como tal?, ¿alguien que no tenía experiencia?, ¿alguien que no tenía muchos lazos?, nada. Si bien era cierto que en su tiempo le hubieran dado toda su atención, era un poco tarde, Tsuna no tenía ningún espíritu para luchar, mataba y peleaba cierto... pero su razón para luchar era bastante pequeña, en especial si ni siquiera los veía... por no hablar de su estado físico. Asimismo tampoco hubiera sido capaz de hacer planes o siquiera liderar, con todo su conocimiento debería ser posible, ¿pero que podías pedirle a alguien que ya hacía tiempo que se había rendido?

Tsuna suspiro e hizo su trote por los techos más suave, era muy temprano pero tenía que darse prisa si quería desaparecer… Nadie querría verlo hoy, eso era seguro, así que lo mejor era simplemente desaparecer del camino, o al menos de su vista… Tsuna no era tonto, él no los dejaría solos sabiendo que podrían estar en peligro, así desearan que no lo hiciera lo haría... lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que ya era normal para él cuidarlos desde las sombras, así ellos no lo quisieran él siempre trataría de protegerlos... Monstruo o no eso no cambiaría, ellos fueron su familia, y aunque ya no perteneciera él los protegería, tal vez como pagó a todo la felicidad que tuvo estando con ellos, tal vez porque dentro de sí era incapaz de aceptar que no lo quisieran, tal vez porque ellos aún eran sus amigos, su familia en su corazón incluso si el sentimiento no fuera recíproco, o quizás... simplemente los amaba tanto que a pesar de todo se aseguraría de que estuvieran bien hasta que ya no pudiera más... o incluso tal vez una combinación de todas esas razones, solo él podría decir...

A pesar de que no podría ser muy obvio, Tsuna estaba siendo observado desde hace un tiempo, después de todo él era el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola, si lo mataban Vongola se volvería un caos y sería una presa fácil… Sin duda alguna, Reborn ya sabía, pero Tsuna agradecía que el Arcobaleno del Sol no hubiera hecho nada para tratar de unir a la familia, eso solo le traería más problemas, en especial ahora... Aun así, era mejor mantener un perfil "normal" y evitar problemas, al menos más problemas de lo usual... Extrañamente las calles estaban casi desiertas, Tsuna no estaba seguro si era debido a la hora o algo más, pero igual era un tanto... desconcertante, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado un poco al movimiento de la ciudad y a la ciudad en sí, eso era algo malo... él tenía que irse tarde o temprano, ¿pero que importaba a estas alturas de todos modos?

Tsuna saltó suavemente y tocó el suelo sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, tal y como un gato acechando a su presa. Miró alrededor un momento ignorando su malestar, le era un tanto raro ver todo tan... solo, pero no se preocupó mucho, era muy temprano de todos modos por lo que nadie estaba corriendo para evitar ser mordidos hasta la muerte por cierto prefecto. Además, era perfecto, podía "desaparecer" sin ningún problema y/o retraso... la razón exacta por la cual había salido tan temprano. No obstante, una vez que pasó la puerta para entrar a uno de los edificios del liceo, una mano fría toco su frente de la nada, haciéndolo saltar levemente de la sorpresa... A pesar de que había creído que no habría nadie, igual miró hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con nada menos que Hibari, quién parecía molesto por alguna razón, más no parecía ser con él.

\- Omnívoro… - Quitó la mano y se contuvo de salir corriendo a morder hasta la muerte a ciertos herbívoros idiotas... - no se permite la entrada a enfermos, vete a casa.

Hibari no era tonto, y no era vengativo hacia Tsuna sin importar lo que pudieran pensar, en todo caso estaba feliz de haber encontrado a un buen oponente, más nunca se lo diría a nadie. El prefecto estaba molesto, muy molesto en ese momento, les había dado una oportunidad a esos herbívoros de enmendar las cosas, pero al parecer... el miedo era mucho más fuerte que su sentido común, no eran más que herbívoros tontos después de todo. Lo peor del caso es que él no podía hacer nada al respecto excepto morderlos hasta la muerte, pues el vio... si, vio, más no actuó ni dio a conocer su presencia, y altamente dudaba que el Omnívoro tomaría bien saber eso... Además, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que esos dos herbívoros hicieran otra tontería... ¿Era tan difícil ver que el Omnívoro era precisamente un omnívoro?, es decir, un herbívoro y un carnívoro al mismo tiempo, no todo el tiempo sería pasivo y defensivo como parecían creer, él también era un carnívoro, él también atacaría y sería agresivo... en especial ante una amenaza, ya sea en su contra, a su manada o a su territorio.

Francamente era algo tan estúpido que ellos no vieran eso, que no vieran que su amigo era muy diferente de ellos a pesar de que se viera tan inofensivo como un conejo... Está era una de las razones por la cual él se la mantenía por su cuenta, tratar con herbívoros idiotas y débiles era puro dolor de cabeza, por no mencionar que eran unos cobardes patéticos también. Y sin embargo... hacía una excepción, solo por este Omnívoro, pero tal vez era hora de explicarles con puños el verdadero significado de omnívoro porque obviamente ellos no lo sabían, y de seguro ni siquiera sabían lo que había pasado por su idiotez o del hecho de que estaban, todos (desgraciadamente), sobre un vidrio muy, muy fino... Por lo que había visto ayer, estaban tratando con alguien diferente y a la vez demasiado similar al ser que todos conocían, tan diferente que no lo pensaba dos veces antes de sacar sus garras para matar y tan similar que sus razones era las mismas de siempre... ¿qué tan difícil era darse cuenta de eso?

\- Tengo algo importante que hacer hoy, no puedo faltar. Lamento desobedecer sus órdenes, Hibari-san. - Sonrió levemente ante la preocupación del prefecto, quién ni siquiera pestañeo.

Sorprendentemente Hibari dio media cuenta y se alejó diciendo: "Hm", Tsuna solo pudo sonreír más grande… no del todo feliz, sencillamente nostálgica. Hibari siempre había sido el guardián que más lo había comprendido, y lo ayudaba cuando solo creía que lo necesitaba y lo estaba haciendo bien… al parecer, a pesar del tiempo este Hibari era capaz de hacerlo. Para Tsuna Hibari era una persona de gran alcance y comprensión, pero no poseía mucha paciencia y no se expresaba demasiado, por lo que era algo complicado comprenderle, en especial cuando él no quería que lo comprendieran. También le encantaba luchar, pero eso era algo bastante obvio, aunque él era feliz luchando en contra de alguien más o menos, igual o mucho más fuerte que él... algo bastante difícil de conseguir en una ciudad tan tranquila (si la mafia no metía las narices por supuesto) como está.

Extrañamente Tsuna se definía a veces como la otra cara de la moneda, como lo contrario a Hibari. La razón era algo más o menos erróneo según el punto de vista, y tan poco era como si Tsuna lo hubiera dicho en voz alta alguna vez, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que se hubieran reído de él. La razón era que mientras Hibari necesita ver y oír para entender que pasaba (incluso si fuera solo por breves segundos), pero al mismo tiempo él no necesitaba hablar para hacerse entender... en cambio, Tsuna solo necesitaba sentir (culpaba a la Hyper Intuición por eso) para entender que ocurría, y necesita hablar, y muchas veces para hacerse entender… y muchas veces nadie lo entendía, o tal vez era solo que nadie quería entenderlo. No obstante, Tsuna altamente dudaba que eso fuera cierto con su yo del pasado, aunque no recordaba del todo bien como para decir... Tsuna continuó su camino tal y como un verdadero fantasma a pesar de que el lugar estaba casi desierto...

Unas horas más tarde los chicos podían decir oficialmente que los ensayos eran aburridos, cualquiera se quedaría dormido en ellos, ya comprendían porque Hana casi siempre estaba molesta en este trabajo, al menos más de lo normal, seguramente era agotador tener que dirigir a un grupo que ni si quiera se estaba esforzando en lo absoluto. Tsuna sonrió tristemente al ver a los chicos actuar... habían mejorado bastante, parecía mucho más natural… solo tenía que ocurrir lo que ocurrió ayer para que lo hicieran bien, bueno, al menos ese error había servido para algo bueno...

\- Buen trabajo. - Felicito Kyoko a medias, pues estaba algo preocupada por Tsuna y los chicos... no parecían muy contentos hoy, por eso no les preguntaba.

\- Gracias. - Fue lo único que dijo Yamamoto mientras que Gokudera ni siquiera le prestó atención.

\- Pueden descansar, han hecho suficiente por hoy… - Hana dijo con cara de pocos amigos, luego bajo la voz hasta convertirse en un murmullo - No he visto a Sawada en todo el día… - En otras palabras no había visto a su ayudante y muñeco de pruebas en todo el día y tenía cosas que ponerle a hacer. - ¿Alguien ha visto a Sawada? - grito solo para hacerse oír entre el grupo de monos que no paraban de hablar.

Nadie dio una respuesta positiva, los que se molestaron en responder al menos. Gokudera y Yamamoto solo se miraron… no habían visto a Tsuna desde ayer en la lluvia, ¿se habría enfermado?… si era así, ¿por qué el bebé no les había dicho nada?, ¿acaso había pasado algo?, por otra parte... ellos no querían verlo tampoco...

\- Gao.

Aunque si hubiera pasado algo se habrían enterado de todos modos… Igualmente no podrían evitarlo para siempre, pero era tan difícil... Un momento, ¿ese fue un maullido?, ¿qué demonios...?

\- Gao.

Efectivamente, era un maullido… Miraron abajo y se consiguieron con Natsu, y al parecer, llevaba tiempo allí, esperando a que lo notaran… Se veía triste y muy furioso, pero con una cara que decía que habían cometido un error, como si hubieran metido la pata en el barro y no se habían dado cuenta… Pero, ¿por qué?, por la furia que se le veía debería de estar atacándolos o tratar de matarlos, pero ni una garra estaba desenvainada... aunque si las miradas mataran... Además, ¿qué clase de error pudieron cometer?, si alguien estaba cometiendo un error debía de ser él, pues... Tsuna no era Tsuna y él, por lo que parecía, no se había percatado. No obstante, si Natsu estaba aquí, eso quería decir que…

\- Hola chiquitín… - "Chiquitín" solo les mostró los dientes. Yamamoto tragó nervioso pero aun así continuó: - ¿podrías llevarnos con Tsuna?

Natsu gruño y negó con la cabeza...

\- Juudaime no te dijo que… - ¿o sí...?

\- ¿Verdad? - Trató de sonar optimista, pero aunque no quisiera en verdad verlo, le dolía pensar en que él no quería verlos... algo bastante hipócrita, lo sabía.

Esta vez Natsu asintió con la cabeza seriamente. Tsuna no… no quería que los llevara hacia él… no quería que lo encontraran… no quería verlos…

\- ¿Entonces…? - ¿Entonces por qué tú estás aquí?, era lo que quería preguntar, pero...

Natsu les dio una mirada furiosa, para luego levantar una pata y moverla hacia los lados, simulando a la perfección un saludo humano… Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos, ¿acaso Tsuna solo quería saludarlos?, lo dudaban... realmente lo dudaban... Luego, Natsu bajo la pata hasta su cara e hizo un acto de limpiarse las lágrimas que no habían sido derramadas, aunque con la cara de querer matarlos que estaba mostrando mientras hacía esto hacia las cosas... un tanto escalofriantes... Y finalmente, en contra de todas sus ganas de encajarles los colmillos a ambos idiotas, Natsu se inclinó... Por lo poco que entendían, Tsuna solo quería decirles que lo sentía mucho, lamentaba lo ocurrido, pero no tenía el valor de decírselos el mismo…

Natsu se levantó de repente, y con una última mirada asesina corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana y saltó por ella.

\- Hey, espera-

-… Demasiado tarde… - Ese cachorro de león era su única pista, y ya la habían perdido.

Sin embargo, aunque los hubiera oído no seguiría sus peticiones… no traicionaría los deseos de su amo y si volvía sería solo para mostrarles lo disgustado que estaba con ellos. Luego de un rato en silencio, los chicos entendían (o creían entender) porque les había dado esa cara al principio: habían cometido el error de no seguirlo… lo habían dejado solo, y solo Dios sabía lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza todo ese tiempo… Eran tontos en cierta manera, Tsuna tendría que tener una buena razón para lo que hacía, siempre la tenía, pero Tsuna no era Tsuna… Si lo fuera, eran unos verdaderos idiotas tan, pero tan tontos como para dudar de su amigo en esos momentos tan críticos, y de paso dejarlo a su suerte… Pero como habían dicho antes, eso solo era posible si su amigo fuera el verdadero Tsuna, y no un impostor... por qué Natsu no podía ver eso estaba más allá de ellos...

\- Oigan, chicos…

Se pararon en seco… ¿no se suponía que estaba de descanso?

\- Kyoko me ha dado una información que les podría interesar… - Si tan solo Hana supiera la que esa información no sería usada para lo que ella creía...

-…

\- Sawada entro a este plantel y… no hay informes de que lo haya abandonado… sin embargo, nadie sabe dónde está…

Silencio…

\- Muchas gracias…

\- Lo que sea mientras mi ayudante este aquí.

Con eso, Hana regreso a su lugar… típico de ella para no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, era una verdadera experta en ello… Entonces "Tsuna" estaba aquí, y seguramente había estado vigilándolos, pero eso era lo de menos, ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente habían estado con un impostor sin que- ¡Scrash! ¡Bloom!

\- ¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! - Gritó Gokudera antes de sacar sus bombas.

\- No lo sé, pero mejor vamos a ver... - Era mejor que fueran a ver, necesitaban al impostor vivo para obtener respuestas...

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer o pensar, Natsu sabía muy bien quién era su amo, y sabía exactamente cuando su amo había "cambiado", era muy difícil que no se diera cuenta, ambos compartían una conexión especial por así decirlo. Quizás no supiera la historia, quizás no supiera las razones y quizás no supiera como, pero podía entender que algo malo había pasado... era demasiado obvio, las diferencias eran mínimas para él... Lo más importante era el aura, su amo solía tener un aura tranquila, temerosa y nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se ponía serio, listo para pelear generalmente, su aura se transformaba en una de calma, autoridad y fuerza, hasta de consuelo algunas veces... desde que su amo "cambio", esa última aura era la más usual, aunque estaba ligada a la tristeza y la desesperación si se miraba bien.

Otra diferencia mínima y destacable era su modo de actuar, mientras que antes era sumamente nervioso, miedoso, y tranquilo (si nadie lo molestaba o se metía con él), y demasiado serio y calculador en pelea, ahora era mucho más tranquilo, calculador y sumamente paciente. No obstante, aunque podría verse demasiado diferente, no lo era, porque él podía ver, sentir e incluso oler, el nerviosismo, el temor y la inseguridad de siempre debajo de esa capa de control. Una cosa bastante notable era que le gustaba divertirse más y su irritabilidad repentina, algo que antes no había podido hacer porque nunca lo dejaron, más eso no significaba que nunca estuvo allí en primer lugar. Todas las diferencias eran así ante sus ojos, siempre habían estado allí, más no habían sido muy notables debajo del miedo y las inseguridades, las cuales aún estaban allí... más luego de diez años y siendo un gran jefe, ¿quién no ganaría seguridad y libertad?, ¿quién no aprendería a jugar amistosamente con sus subordinados?, ¿quién no aprendería a comportarse como un depredador o una simple presa cuando necesitaba?, _**¿quién no aprendería a confiar en sí mismo y en su propia fuerza?**_

Quizás solo él podía verlo debido a la cercanía que compartían sin saber mucho y sin responder o saber ninguna de las preguntas anteriores. No obstante, le daba rabia y lástima que ellos no lo vieran, ¿no decían ser sus amigos, su familia?, ¿no eran capaz de decir quién era sin importar como luciera o actuara?, al parecer... no. Si bien era cierto que su amo no había tomado la mejor de las decisiones en querer matar a sus agresores, eso aún no era una excusa, este era un mundo cruel y a veces había que ser igual de cruel, y su amo también era un depredador, su amo tenía que demostrar su fuerza y hasta donde sería capaz por así ante las demás familias o no sería tomado por más que una broma y ganaría más asesinos detrás de él. Además, ¡ellos ya habían matado!, y su amo también, ¿qué diferencia había ahora?, él no podía verla, su amo tenía las mismas razones en mente incluso luego de tanto tiempo...

No lo admitiría a nadie, pero él estaba sumamente cansado, cansado de tratar de hacer feliz y consolar a su preciado amo... Antes no sabía la razón, pero desde ayer sabía quiénes eran los culpables, y aun así no lo lograba entender... ¿Era que acaso pretendían que su amo fuera un lindo y dulce conejito por siempre?, si así era entonces eran estúpidos, su amo era más fuerte que ellos y también era el próximo jefe de una familia mafiosa, no había lugar para ser un lindo y dulce conejo todo el tiempo, más bien era una suerte que... a pesar de nunca ser algo parecido a un lindo y dulce conejo, su corazón fuera hecho de miel, y al parecer solo él, un cachorro de león, era capaz de ver eso. Pobre de su amo si toda su familia era tan brutalmente tonta...

_"Lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención que vieran eso o algo parecido, y aún menos pensando que soy su Tsuna… lo siento mucho…", _Tsuna nunca quiso hacer ningún asesinato (exitoso o no) en ese tiempo, pero no había estado bien en ese momento y ya era su segunda naturaleza matar. _"En verdad no soy más que un inútil y bueno para nada, ¡ni siquiera debería estar en este tiempo arruinado las cosas!", _si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho_, "¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tengo que siempre arruinarlo todo?, ahora también Tsunayoshi-sama tendrá problemas de a gratis por mi culpa... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...", _con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus lágrimas se habían agotado y solo le quedaba lamentarse... especialmente al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado por su ausencia...

Abrió la puerta, no había nadie alrededor, así que la cerro con el mismo silencio con la que la abrió… la azotea siempre seria su lugar para descansar, al menos mentalmente, debido a que pocos solían ir allí, y también porque tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar… Pero por los momentos era el lugar perfecto para una pelea, no creía que tuviesen el valor de seguirlo después de haber corrido tan asustados ayer, pero no podía estar seguro de nada… Unos pocos minutos después, Tsuna solo podía suspirar con cansancio, esta vez eran más (como el triple o más) que ayer, y su cuerpo estaba algo débil, pero aun así lo estaban subestimando. Deprimido o no, Tsuna odiaba no ser tomado en serio, y vaya que se los haría entender así tuviera que hablar en chino. Tsuna no solamente estaba molesto y deprimido, sino cansado, por lo que los sacaría del lugar lo más rápido que pudiera, así tuviera que matarlos… después de todo, ya estaba condenado, ¿así que por qué no matarlos y dejar a su pasado sin acosadores por un buen rato?

\- Agggggrrrrrr…

"_Solo 27… hm, habrá demasiado ruido… Tsk… tendré que terminar rápido…", _pensó casi divertido, pero estaba tan deprimido y cansado que no los veía como más que una molestia. Antes de que Tsuna lo supiera, solo le quedaban tres, pero su cuerpo no estaba soportando mucho el estrés y su cabeza daba vueltas, seguramente la fiebre había subido pero no tenía manera de saber en ese momento… De un momento a otro, Tsuna sintió un filo frío en su cuello, pero antes de poder hacer nada una tonfa estaba en su lugar…

\- Herbívoros… - Casi gruño el prefecto, ¿cómo se atrevían a hacer esto en su escuela? -atacar a un estudiante y portar armas dentro de estas instalaciones está terminantemente prohibido… - No sabía ni para que lo decía, tal vez solo para darle tiempo al Omnívoro de recuperar el aliento. - los morderé hasta la muerte…

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón Tsuna sentía sus labios moverse para formar una pequeña sonrisa sin su consentimiento, para luego jadear un poco más rápido que antes... Tsuna cerró los ojos y continuó el combate, tenía muchas nauseas de repente, tal vez fue mala idea detenerse, incluso por solo un breve momento. Y sin contar que su cabeza le dolía como si alguien le estuviera dando con un martillo y no de juguete, le recordaba a Reborn cuando lo despertaba… pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que incluso en esas condiciones podría hacerles ver el infierno si así lo deseaba, pero ya no era necesario debido a que Hibari se encargaría de ellos, y les daría una buena golpiza que dudaba que algún día pudieran olvidar, de eso estaba más que seguro… eso, y que si no le dejaba nada al prefecto el sería el siguiente en ser mordido hasta la muerte.

\- Jefe, ¿se siente bien? - Dijo una voz femenina a su lado, dándole un pequeño susto a Tsuna hasta que reconoció quien era.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, ¿acaso Reborn ya los había llamado?

A la final Tsuna decidió no preguntarle nada, Chrome no era el tipo de persona que podía aparecer así como así sin una razón, además aún estaban en el campo de batalla y solo empeoraría el estado de ánimo, tan poco era como si tuviese algo de qué hablar o quisiera hacerlo. Como pudo se levantó, observando que Hibari ya había acabado con todos, les había mordido duramente en muy poco tiempo, lo cual era un alivio para él pues así podría irse sin preocupaciones. De la nada, una vez más una mano fría se posó en su frente antes de poder avanzar a la salida, ya sabía a quién pertenecía, no era necesario preguntar o ver.

\- Tsk… la fiebre ha aumentado… - Omnívoro tonto, pensó el prefecto conteniendo las ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte.

\- Estoy bien. - Se limitó a decir antes de apartarse y seguir su camino.

\- Jefe…

\- Omnívoro… - Advirtió Hibari, pero a Tsuna ano le importaba en ese momento.

No era momento para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como una fiebre, estaría bien, había vivido cosas mucho peores que esa como para tomar algo así en serio, solo tenía que reposar por uno o dos días y estaría como si nada hubiera pasado, así que no había ningún problema… Además, le dolía mucho la cabeza como para si quiera preocuparse por sí mismo, era más importante llegar a casa sin que lo vieran sus amigos y sin estar viendo doble o triple, podía controlar su estómago pero no su vista, lo cual era algo deprimente para él después de tanto tiempo en condiciones similares a las actuales… Hibari y Chrome estaban detrás de él, ellos no compartían su opinión, de hecho creían que él estaba siendo idiota en actuar del modo en que estaba actuando a sabiendas de que estaba enfermo.

Extrañamente, Hibari era el que se mantenía más cerca de Tsuna, a una distancia moderada, su modo de decir que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo pero lo respetaba, más estaría cerca para encargarse de todo si recaía, lo quisiera o no. Quizás Tsuna no viera que había de malo en sus acciones de hoy, pero los otros si lo hacían y lo resumían en una sola palabra: vulnerabilidad. En esas condiciones Tsuna era mucho más vulnerable a cualquier cosa que ocurriera, y su salud podría decaer más, y aún a sabiendas de esto Tsuna continuaba con lo que sea que estaba haciendo en lugar de simplemente haberse quedado en casa a descansar y a recuperarse.

Antes de que alguien lo viera venir, Tsuna cayo de las escaleras, había recorrido casi todas ellas, pero al parecer la fiebre había sobrepasado sus límites y había causado que perdiera sus fuerzas momentáneamente. E incluso si Tsuna lo hubiera visto venir, seguramente se había negado a decirlo y a cualquier ayuda… Chrome no pudo sujetarlo a tiempo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y Hibari tampoco. Ambos guardianes trataron lo mejor que pudieron de alcanzarlo al verlo caer hacía, como si se hubiera desmayado a medio camino… A ambos solo les quedaba presenciar el golpe que el chico se iba a dar contra las escaleras y el suelo, era una buena altura a pesar de haber recorrido tanto, solo le faltaban seis escalones para llegar…

_"Hmp, que decepcionante..."_, fue lo único que pensó Tsuna, quién estaba a penas consciente, había perdido la conexión con su cuerpo una vez más… Cuando faltaban pocos milisegundos para chocar contra el suelo, Tsuna sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos, no tenía manera de salvarse y le faltaba muy poco… Para su sorpresa, y muy seguramente la de los demás, choco contra el pecho de alguien…

\- Juudaime-e… ¿Estas- Por Dios, estas ardiendo…

_"Ah, es solo Gokudera-san… seguramente Yamamoto-san está cerca… seguramente oyeron los disparos, no deberían de estar aquí…"_, si Tsuna hubiera estado bien mentalmente en ese momento habría comenzado a entrar en pánico debido a la preocupación: él estaba casi seguro de que lo odiaban, o al menos no querían verlo en por el momento. Debido a estas líneas de pensamiento, y al hecho de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, su último pensamiento fue: _"¿Por qué me siento tan cálido y...?"_

\- Estas muy caliente, tenemos que-

\- Lo siento…

\- Hey, no es- Oe… Oe… Demonios, se desmayó… - Aun así, Gokudera no dejó de abrazarlo, incluso si estaba bastante incómodo al respecto...

\- La fiebre debió de haber subido más… - Comento Hibari, dándoles una mirada glaciar.

\- H-hay que bajarla, y rápido… - Murmuró el beisbolista, entendido el comentario y temiendo por su vida, más no entendía la razón por la cual el prefecto parecía querer matarlos.

-... Si está enfermo, ¿qué demonios hace aquí Juudaime? - Aunque no estaba para nada cómodo refiriéndose al impostor como "Juudaime".

Sin embargo, la figura en sus brazos no respondió, ni si quiera estaba consciente como para escucharlo, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudaban que les hubiera dado una respuesta… Cómo pudo, Gokudera lo cargo en sus brazos tratando de que su rabia e incomodidad no se mostraran y bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, pero para su gran sorpresa Tsuna era tan ligero como una pluma, no pesaba casi nada… había perdido más peso del que pensaban... Paso una mano por sus cabellos, estaban húmedos en sudor, pero eso no le importaba (solo estaba comprobando que tan mala era la fiebre), su cara era ligeramente pálida con los cachetes y la nariz rosadas, signo de que estaba bastante enfermo, así como también que estaba esforzándose por respirar, y lo hacía cada vez más rápido y superficial… no era bueno, no era bueno en lo absoluto…

\- Vamos a estabilizarlo en la enfermería, y luego lo llevamos a su casa… - Con "estabilizarlo" se refería a bajarle la fiebre. - tiene le temperatura demasiado alta…

\- Hm… - No me digas herbívoro, pensó Hibari con irritación. - por aquí, herbívoros…

Por una vez no discutieron, no había tiempo para eso, siguieron a Hibari lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la enfermería sin descuidar a Tsuna y evitando toparse con algún estudiante, porque si lo hacían podrían molestar a Tsuna sin querer. Además de que podría retardarlos y ocasionar algún incidente que pudiera perjudicarlo aún más físicamente, lo cual podría terminar en una gran catástrofe, con Tsuna de víctima y probablemente receptor de todos los daños. Las cosas estaban mal para él en estas condiciones, y no tenían motivos para agravarlas aún más de lo que estaban (aún no al menos), por nada del mundo querían ver a su Tsuna en malas condiciones, así que con solo verlo en este estado era deprimente… Y sabiendo que y como podría terminar y agravarse la situación era muy obvio que lucharían hasta con los dientes si era necesario para impedirlo, impostor o no.

\- Acuéstalo aquí, iré a buscar un paño con agua y unas mantas, ya regreso.

\- Iré por unas medicinas.

\- Buscare un termómetro.

\- Hm.

Rápidamente cada quien hizo lo que dijo, aunque Hibari no necesitaba decir nada para darles a entender que el resto se los dejaría a ellos. No obstante, se quedó cerca de la enfermería con claras intenciones de vigilarlos, en especial a los chicos. Por alguna razón Hibari parecía tener algún problema con ellos dos que no sabían, y quizás ni querían saber. Por otra parte, Hibari no se quedó allí solo por ellos, sino también para morder a todo aquel que se acercara a molestar, lo cual no debería ser técnicamente posible, pues todos debían estar en sus clases, y si acaso eran personas adultas pues debían estar trabajando en lo que debían estar haciendo, pues para eso eran pagados… Sin embargo, la práctica no era igual a la teoría, la única razón por lo que este lugar respetaba las reglas era por el comité de disciplina, o más específicamente por Hibari, ya incluso el director hacia lo que este ordenara sin queja. Por lo tanto, en general, la ley y la disciplina era él, si las personas no cumplían las normas entonces él los mordería hasta la muerte.

Fue todo un reto hacer tragar a Tsuna las medicinas, las cuales eran pocas, pero necesarias para bajar la fiebre. Colocaron una manta encima de su cuerpo y un paño húmedo en su frente, el cual tenían que cambiar a cada momento porque se calentaba demasiado rápido para su gusto, ya que eso solo significaba que la fiebre seguía asombrosamente alta, y eso no era bueno… en nada.

\- 40 grados… - leyó Yamamoto en el termómetro… - ¿39 no es la temperatura de una fiebre?

\- No… más de 37 grados es el comienzo de una fiebre…

Silencio…

\- Juudaime… literalmente… esta en llamas…

\- Gao.

Miraron a la fuente del sonido, Natsu los miró con la mirada más asesina y furiosa que hubieran visto en su vida desde el estómago de su amo. Aun dándoles esa mirada se acurruco en dicho sitio. Era algo sumamente extraño en su opinión, ¿por qué Natsu defendía tanto a este impostor?, él no era Tsuna... ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de eso?

\- Hmp... - Hibari casi sonreía complacido, más prueba que esa no podía tener... - Herbívoros, largo.

\- ¡¿Quien-

\- O los morderé hasta la muerte. - Dijo esto mostrando sus tonfas y colocándose en posición de pelea.

Sin más opciones y sin querer iniciar una pelea con el prefecto, ambos chicos salieron. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Hibari miró a la chica, quién asintió obedientemente y salió también. Al ver esto, Natsu cambió el rostro y miró al prefecto con curiosidad y suspicacia, el prefecto sonrió esta vez.

\- Por lo que veo ambos pensamos que el Omnívoro es el Omnívoro... - En esto, el cachorro de león se relajó y asintió lentamente. -... Dime, ¿acaso es el Omnívoro de otra dimensión o línea temporal?

Debido a que el Omnívoro de siempre no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle nada sin una amenaza presente a los otros herbívoros, no tenía la suficiente autoestima como para luchar para sí mismo y mucho menos defenderse así mismo. Este, en cambio, tenía una autoestima bastante rara... era aún más baja que el del otro Tsuna, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba más confianza en sus habilidades e irradiaba autoridad, al igual que no parecía confiar mucho en ninguno de su familia, lo cual era totalmente opuesto al otro Omnívoro. Quizás no viera todos los hechos, pero sin duda alguna sabía en donde estaba parado, y sabía bien qué era exactamente el Omnívoro.

Natsu solo lo miro un momento antes de suspirar y asentir…

\- Hmmm... - Eso explicaba las leves diferencias, explicaba porque mostraba más su verdadera naturaleza...

\- Gao...

Hibari no tardó mucho en entender la súplica, y simplemente dijo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza:

\- No me importa lo ocurrido, él sigue siendo el Omnívoro.

Este Omnívoro los conocía bastante bien a todos ellos, por lo que... hasta que regresara a donde debe de estar, temprano o no, lo cuidaría, pues... ¿para eso no eran los amigos?


	19. Capítulo 19

Primero que nada, hola, ¿me extrañaron? :3. Segundo, este capitulo y el próximo contienen a un invitado especial, ¿quien?, se sabrá en el capitulo 20, y si lo reconocen, por favor no lo digan para mantener el suspenso a quienes no lo saben :3 Tercero, a mi amiga 97fizhy03dt tengo que darle las gracias por ayudarme con el video de Hibari vs. Tsuna y algunas cosas mas :3. Cuarto, ¡disfruten la historia!

luki-chan, Natsu no lo hizo por Tsuna, sino con gusto :D. Muchísimas gracias luki-chan :3, espero que te guste este capi :)

97fizhy03dt, gracias por tu apoyo :3, espero que esto te haga reír, en especial con Tsuna y Lucario XD

AZGARdMOON, Natsu los quiere muy lejos de Tsuna, solo apareció porque Tsuna se lo pidió (y no los ataco porque Tsuna lo mataría si les hace daño) ., y a mi también me encanta Hibari :D

Laky, ten cuidado con lo que preguntaras, los spoiles arruinan las sorpresas :) Y no, desgraciadamente no habrá romance, con ninguno de los personajes, no soy muy buena en eso .

Nancyns4, esperare tu comentario entonces :3

Luisalawliet, lo siento ., pero el capi anterior y este son un pico de la historia (angustia por todos lados .)

Yali, este capi de seguro de deja con mas intriga XD

Hime-chan Natsumi, las cosas buenas se dan a esperar XD. Okey, no, es broma, la verdad es que no sabia como empezar el capitulo y voy entrando a vacasiones (me quedan como dos semanas mas T_T) y he estado durmiendo mucho :3, al fin me puedo relajar :D

Guest, no te preocupes, esta historia no sera corta :3

Post Data: No puedo creer cuantos comentarios me dejaron con el ultimo capitulo o.o, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos! :D

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 19

_-... Entiendo... - Murmuró pesadamente y con mucho esfuerzo. _

_\- No te preocupes tanto Tsuna-chan~ - Cantó la otra persona con una sonrisa en la cara, pero no importa que hiciera no podía esconder la compasión que sentía por su acompañante. - Ellos no saben lo que se están perdiendo, esto esta delicioso. - No obstante, nadie sabría decir si se refería a la torta, al café, a la Coca Cola o al malvavisco que se estaba comiendo. _

_\- Hmp, si quieres podríamos... - Una ligera pausa. - obligarlos a venir, igual tenemos que rastrearlos para la graduación de la pequeña peste... - Término la copa y pidió otra con una seña. - No puedo creer que esa basura sea bueno en artística... - En cualquier otro momento, Tsuna hubiera concordado, después de todo Lambo era un niño muy, muy desastroso y problemático. Sin embargo en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba. - Todo depende de ti, mini-basura._

_\- Hey, hey. - Llamó el otro juguetonamente, sacando otra bolsa de malvaviscos de la nada. - Tsuna-chan huele muy bien, tal vez esa basura que hueles viene de afuera. _

_\- Ya cállate basura que a nadie le importa tu opinión. - Fue la réplica, seguido por otra taza de café. _

_\- Pero a Tsuna-chan claro que le importa, ¿no es así Tsuna-chan? - El amo de los malvaviscos abrazó a Tsuna y lo utilizó de excusa contra el amo de la basura. Tsuna solo pestañeo y sonrió muy levemente. _

_\- Gracias por tratar de animarme Bya-kun, Xanxus-san, pero no es necesario que lo hagan... - Se disculpó Tsuna de la mejor forma que pudo._

_Ambos hombres suspiraron mentalmente, no importa que hicieran cuando estuvieran con él, lo cual era una vez cada ciertos meses, Tsuna estaba demasiado deprimido como para al menos sonreír de verdad ante sus payasadas. Si eran honestos, no sabían que había pasado en verdad, y tenían miedo de preguntarle. No obstante, debió de haber sido algo bastante malo si tenía que darles el trabajo de localizar a sus Guardianes simplemente para darles un mensaje..._

_\- Hmp, ¿quién dijo que estaba tratando de animarte mini-basura? - No importa lo que hiciera, Tsuna podía ver detrás de sus mentiras, sus leves sonrisas y el hecho de que nunca se enojaba con él era suficiente prueba para él. _

_\- ¿Malvavisco? - Preguntó el otro jefe antes de meter uno en la boca de Tsuna cuando la abrió para seguramente declinar la invitación. Xanxus sonrió detrás de su tasa de café, al menos alguien era lo suficientemente drástico como para distraerlo un breve momento con un simple malvavisco..._

\- Uhmm... - Se quejó levemente un chico enfermó que acababa de despertar, pestañeando lentamente para adaptarse a la luz-o mejor dicho, a la falta de luz de la habitación.

"¿_Dónde… dónde estoy?", _se preguntó antes de girarse levemente en la cama e inconscientemente acurrucarse en las sábanas debido a lo frío que se sentía. "_Lo último que recuerdo es caer por unas escaleras…", _trató de recordar un poco más pero nada le vino a la mente, excepto el sueño o memoria que había tenido hace como dos minutos atrás. Era una memoria un tanto agridulce, pero cada vez que se acordaba sonreía levemente, ellos trataron de ayudar, pero... ellos también tenían sus problemas y además, el problema era él y no tenía reparación... Sacudiendo su cabeza un poco para librarse de los pensamientos deprimentes (era demasiado pronto para ellos), trató de enfocarse más en descubrir en donde estaba, pero lo único que podía sacar era que estaba en una habitación pequeña y que no era la suya...

_"¿Cómo llegue aquí?", _la respuesta obvia sería que alguien lo llevó allí, pero a Tsuna no se le ocurría nadie en ese momento, por lo que paso a la siguiente pregunta: _"¿Qué paso?", _podría preguntarse eso todo el día pero no podía recordarlo... Luego de lo que parecieron como 10 minutos Tsuna llegó a una muy importante conclusión: "_Oh no importa, igual lo descubriré después quiera o no…". _Por algo era el próximo jefe Vongola, tenía que saber al menos eso, ya sea por el mismo o por alguien de la familia. Aunque debía de admitir... el entrenamiento antes de ser oficialmente el Décimo Vongola era 70% censura de todo lo que en verdad tenía que saber, y claro, Reborn fue quién le "hizo saber" ese 70% censurado más otras cosas que no eran vitalmente necesarias... Honestamente ser jefe no valía la pena...

_\- Abuelo ya llegué... - Tsuna se detuvo al cerrar la puerta de la oficina y miró a su abuelo sin saber que decir._

_\- ¡Qué bueno que llegas Tsuna-kun!, mi vuelo sale en 2 horas. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa y dándole un rápido abrazo a su nieto. - Felicitaciones Décimo, que te vaya bien, chao~_

_Tsuna ni siquiera pudo hacer funcionar su boca para decir chao cuando su abuelo se fue. Todo el tiempo había esto mirando fijamente la cara sonriente de su abuelo, quien con playera y maletas había salido al aeropuerto más cercano al medio ver a Tsuna. Siendo francos, Tsuna nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz en su vida, ni siquiera los que ganan la lotería o algo como 10.000.000 $ en la televisión. Luego de estar paralizado por al menos 5 minutos en el mismo sitio, Tsuna se dio cuenta porque su abuelo estaba tan feliz de irse... en frente él, había 10 pilas de papel por firmar..._

No obstante, para Tsuna el papeleo se había convertido en una fuente de entretención y no una fuente de terror como en un principio, pero no había forma ni manera en que el fuera a olvidar ese momento en que su abuelo se fue de la mansión como un adolescente que acababa de ganar un carro. Su abuelo nunca más piso la mansión otra vez, si quería visitarlo o saber de él tenía que ir a verlo o usar el teléfono. Por alguna razón su Hyper Intuición le decía que los jefes anteriores vivieron algo peor al enterarse de la esclavitud llamado papeleo. Si Tsuna era honesto consigo mismo, a él no le importaría que su familia volara la mansión completa si así lo deseaban con tal de que estuvieran cerca... y no que destruyeran ciudades lejos. El papeleo ya no le importaba, ni siquiera se quejaría, pero sus guardianes no irían a la mansión a menos que algo súper importante pasará o no tuvieran ninguna otra opción. Tsuna podría decirlo en voz alta ahora sin titubear: le extrañaba que ninguno hubiera entregado sus anillos a estas alturas...

_"Quien sea que dijo que el peor dolor de cabeza era como si te golpearan la cabeza con un martillo de constructor era o es un tremendo fraude, siento como si me puyaran el cerebro con un montón de alfileres o una gran cantidad de agujas casi simultáneamente…", _se quejó mentalmente de mal humor, aunque él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los dolores de cabeza debido a sus guardianes haciendo algún desastre (cuando todo estaba bien) y debido a los descuidos que había tenido desde hace varios años con el papeleo y las batallas. "_Este es el peor dolor de cabeza que he tenido, al menos por el tipo…", _volvió a quejarse, más no tenía razón, solo quería quejarse y no podía evitar irritarse, era demasiado "temprano" para un dolor de cabeza así estuviera enfermo... Con un leve gemido de incomodidad se giró en la cama y sintió algo húmedo caer cerca de su cara. Pestañeando con confusión, tomo el extraño objeto y lo miro antes de sonreír ligeramente... era un paño mojado, eso solo significaba que...

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer el trozo de tela en un sitio x, luego cerro los ojos con malestar. Unir los puntos había sido una muy mala idea al parecer, pues había obtenido muchas ganas de vomitar, y para anexar al combo no podía respirar muy bien y su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como el mismo plomo… Probablemente nada de eso último era producto de la fiebre, sino la culpabilidad y el asco de todo lo que había hecho, y quizás el miedo sobre como su familia lo tomo-tomaría. Incluso estando saludable de seguro hubiera pasado lo mismo, se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber algo así.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto quisiera meterse debajo de una roca y salir nunca más, necesitaba ir al baño, no creía que podría contener sus ganas de vomitar por mucho tiempo… Inconscientemente miró la puerta de la habitación, y está aún estaba cerrada, ninguna sorpresa en eso, no había nadie con él y la luz estaba apagada, todo esto acentuaba el hecho de que estaba solo… Suspiro y aparto la mirada de la puerta, nadie vendría… Con eso en mente, se sentó, tuvo que apoyarse en una de las bases y cerrar los ojos con fuerza… rio ligeramente antes de levantarse, una vez más su cuerpo estaba en mi contra, ninguna novedad… Estúpidamente piso giro, pero a Tsuna no le importaba mucho, así que con mucha lentitud comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño… si iba a vomitar, al menos tendría la decencia de hacerlo en el baño como mínimo.

Sin embargo, en unos pocos pasos perdió el equilibrio y cayó duramente contra el piso, ante lo cual solo pudo suspirar en lugar de gemir en dolor/irritación como cualquier otra persona. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, Tsuna miro brevemente a la puerta mientras buscaba las fuerzas para levantarse…_ "Ellos ya no vendrán..._", pensó cerrando los ojos, y con algo de esfuerzo logro sentarse. Respiro profundamente en un vano intento de calmar su estómago… ¡Blam!

Lo siguiente que supo Tsuna fue que la luz fue encendida y tuvo que cerrar los ojos de inmediato, eso solo causo aumentar su malestar… Oyó unos pasos acercarse, y luego sintió unas manos tomarlo por los hombros y levantarlo antes de llevarlo a su cama sin muchos esfuerzos. De alguna manera impidió que lo acostaran con todas sus fuerzas… las cuales francamente no eran muchas, ante lo cual solo suponía que quienes fueran los que se encontraran en su habitación entendían y respetaban su deseo… Suspiro pesadamente… iba a vomitar…

-… Baño… - Se las arregló para decir, conteniendo lo mejor que pudo las ganas de vomitar, no quería hacerlo en ese lugar…

Como pudo se levantó a ciegas, necesitaba ir al baño… Lastimosamente, Tsuna no creía que llegaría a tiempo con sus piernas temblorosas, y a ciegas debido a luz… Tsuna casi salta al sentir un cuerpo a su lado tomándolo de la cintura, no lo había sentido moverse… de hecho, no había sentido nada moverse...

\- Hmp, Omnívoro... - Sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna se estremeció, pero Hibari pareció tener compasión de él pues dijo: - Ve a tu ritmo.

"_¿Es… es… esta… aquí?…", _pensó con asombro, olvidando por un momento que Hibari era quien estaba con él y no era una persona muy paciente. "_No debería ser posible…", _no lo era, al menos no en su tiempo, y no en su mente gracias a lo que había hecho y de lo cual estaba seguro que nunca se lo perdonarían, "_¿Por qué esta aquí?", _después de todo casi cometía otro acto imperdonable: tomar una vida... Luego recordó: "_Ah__ cierto… son la familia de Tsunayoshi-sama, y yo estoy en su cuerpo, pero…", _eso no tenía mucho sentido si es que aún no lo sabían, pero sabiéndolo o no, Tsuna tenía una cosa bien en claro: "_Si están aquí, solo es porque quieren a Tsunayoshi-sama, a pesar de lo que he hecho… de todos los errores que he cometido… y no tengo manera de compensarlos, pero al menos no estoy totalmente solo…", _lo cual era su único consuelo... Honestamente él ya estaba más que cansado de estar solo, y aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado agradecía el cambio sin importar las razones que fuesen, incluso si era producto de cosas malas...

_"Soy egoísta, muy egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gustaría ser… ser tratado como ellos tratan a Tsunayoshi-sama, y no de cualquier persona… sino por mi familia, pero eso…", _pensó con tristeza e incluso nostalgia,_ "es imposible…", _imposible debido a que ya no lo querían ni ver en foto, pero francamente... ¿es tan malo lo que hizo?, el solo lo hizo por ellos, para protegerlos, ¿así que eso es malo?, lastimosamente nunca obtuvo respuesta a esas preguntas, pues nunca las dijo en voz alta por temor a que le dijeran que si... estaba casi seguro de que no podría soportar eso... Por otra parte, lo que Tsuna no sabía era que Hibari, la persona que tenía al lado, sabía muy bien que él no era él Tsuna de ese tiempo, o mejor dicho: el Tsuna que pertenecía a ese lugar, pues él no tenía en claro de dónde provenía o cualquier otra información acerca del Tsuna que tenía al lado. Aún con esta gran falta de información, Hibari sabía muy bien que este Tsuna no era tan diferente del que conocía, y debía tener muy buenas razones para no decirles nada... después de todo, el Tsuna que conocían era muy dado y de muy buenas intenciones, y este Tsuna no debía de ser muy diferente.

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó casi con un suspiro, él no era la mejor persona para ayudar en estas cosas...

Una serie de arcadas fue la suficiente respuesta que necesitaba, solo pudo suspirar suavemente mientras miraba impasible al otro chico sin decir nada. En cualquier otro momento ya se hubiera ido del lugar, pero no lo hacía pues no se confiaba mucho del estado de Tsuna. Si bien la fiebre había bajado, el chico no tenía nada en el estómago (y si hubiera tenido ya no estaba), y de seguro el efecto de las medicinas ya había pasado. Sin saber que más hacer, fue a la cocina a buscar agua fría y las medicinas que le tocaban, y dándoles una mirada de advertencia a todos los presentes antes de regresar con Tsuna.

Honestamente Hibari quería morder al bebé hasta la muerte, lo que había hecho no ayudaría mucho en esta situación, solo la había hecho incluso más problemática, si es que eso era posible... Además de mostrarle el grado de inteligencia que poseían, uno bastante mediocre en su humilde opinión, le mostró perfectamente bien que Tsuna era el único de toda la familia que no había dudado de nadie (las acciones y decisiones eran otro tema), nunca había mostrado odio, ira o tristeza sobre cualquiera de ellos, incluso cuando le hacían la vida de cuadritos (algo que el mismo se incluía) o hacían algo que no era para nada bonito... Y ahora, a pesar que solo fue una pelea, un video de algo que pasó, algo simple, la gran mayoría estaba confundido, herido, y/o enojado con Tsuna.

Nada de eso ayudaría con la situación, ¡nada!, este Tsuna no había hecho nada para hacerles daño, no había hecho nada para merecer el trató que le iban a dar seguramente, con los otros dos herbívoros había sido más que suficiente, pero ahora... no quería ni pensarlo... No quería tener que ver a su amigo aún más destrozado que esto, vaya manada de herbívoros había reunido... ni siquiera podían ver lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, alguien totalmente inofensivo para ellos, pero no para los demás, era algo bastante simple y fácil de ver... Con un suspiro mental, Hibari decidió abandonar el tema y ofrecer:

\- ¿Agua? - Le tendió el vaso lo más amablemente que pudo, pero su voz seguía siendo la de siempre.

Honestamente Hibari ni siquiera estaba seguro de que vómito, y tampoco quería saber, por eso jalo la palanca sin mirar una vez que Tsuna había tomado el vaso con gratitud. Tsuna tampoco tenía idea de que había vomitado, pero no le importaba pues se sentía un poco mejor, y ya no estaba tan mareado... aunque solo esperaba que Hibari no hubiera puesto nada dentro del agua, no quería ningún efecto raro...

\- Vamos Omnívoro... - Al ver que Tsuna no se movió ni un milímetro, anexo: - Traeré un balde.

Tsuna lo miró un tanto desconcertado y luego sonrió levemente antes de tomar su mano y levantarse. Luego de cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara bajo la atenta mirada del prefecto (algo bastante incómodo de sentir), regreso a la cama. Tsuna quería preguntarle cómo estaban todos, que había pasado, como lo estaban tomando, y porque solo él estaba allí con él... pero desgraciadamente Tsuna no era un tonto, él ya tenía una muy buena idea de las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, unas ideas no muy alentadoras. Debido a esto, Tsuna silencio cualquier pregunta que pudiera salir de sus labios y simplemente se limitó a olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y a disfrutar de la compañía que tenía. No obstante, Hibari tampoco era tonto, él tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que estaba pensado Tsuna, pero por su bien lo dejo pasar, si Tsuna no iba a tocar el tema, él tampoco lo haría.

Luego de un rato en ese cómodo silencio, Hibari suspiro suavemente y se acostó al lado de Tsuna para luego acariciar el cabello del enfermo suavemente, en un vano intento de reconfortarlo y asegurarle que todo saldría bien (algo que estaba comenzando a dudar al ver que nadie se había acercado a ver a Tsuna a sabiendas de que estaba despierto).

\- No me despiertes Omnívoro. - Dijo seriamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Tsuna sólo sonrió levemente para sí mismo y no dijo nada, dejándolo hacer lo que quería. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que así podría enfermarse el también, pues solo lo molestaría y le daría una mirada asesina. Tsuna ya no le quedaba más que reír o simplemente sonreír divertido, ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nada de lo que dijera sería escuchado, y de que si se enfermaba iba a esperar el mejor de los tratos a cambio (eso incluía unas buenas paleas para que no causará problemas mientras se recuperaba), y obviamente nunca admitiría que estaba enfermo y quien medio lo molestará... no viviría para contarlo. A sabiendas de que moverse o hacer sonido lo llevaría a un problema con Hibari, Tsuna decidió solo irse a dormir también, ¿que de otra le quedaba?, ¿mirar al techo?, mejor solo se iba al mundo de los sueños y rezar porque no le tocarán pesadillas...

\- Tsuna-saaaannnnnn~

Tsuna, quien ya había estado cerca de quedarse dormido nuevamente, se despertó por completo y un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, y tragó secamente ante el gruñido que oyó justo a su lado. No importa lo divertido que fuera todo el asunto, si él estaba en medio, ni siquiera sonreiría. Y justo ahora estaba en el medio de un Carnívoro recién despertado y una chica que si no tenía cuidado lo abrazaría hasta la muerte... la pregunta era, ¿quién lo mataría primero y quién repararía los daños?

\- Hmmmp... - Se quejó silenciosamente el prefecto dándoles una mirada de muerte.

Tsuna solo podía hacer una sola cosa ante todo:

\- Buenos días Haru... - No tenía ni idea de que hora era. - ¿Podrías soltarme? - La chica estaba tan cerca que Tsuna temía que lo besaría... no era que se quejaría, Haru era una chica linda. - No quiero pegarte el resfriado...

Gracias a Dios, el prefecto había decidido volver a dormir. Tsuna no quería ningún conflicto tan pronto, no tenía ni media hora despierto por favor...

\- ¡Pero Tsuna-san! - Mentalmente Tsuna hizo una mueca y se estremeció, pero la chica o no se dio cuenta o no le importó. - ¡Haru no te he visto en mucho tiempo desu!, y Haru no piensa que eso se pegue por un simple abrazo...

Tsuna no quería arruinarle su alegría, para nada, no era un ser sin corazón, pero rayos... esto era sumamente incómodo para él. Un abrazo de oso saca almas y una linda chica a su lado mientras estaba enfermo no era exactamente una situación indeseable, más tampoco era exactamente del todo bienvenido. Ahora, sin importar estar enfermo o cualquier otra excusa válida que obviamente iba a negar la chica, ¿cómo le decía que lo soltará?, sin herir sus sentimientos y sin despertar (de nuevo) a la bestia que estaba pacíficamente durmiendo a su otro lado... Parecía una misión imposible pues no se le ocurría absolutamente nada para su gran desdicha...

\- ¡Debes tener hambre haru! - Tsuna pestañeo, no ante el tono cariñoso y cantarín, sino ante la información. Por un milisegundo quiso negarse y decirle que se quedaran como estaba pero ya la chica lo había tomado de la mano y hecho correr hasta afuera de la habitación para mantenerle el ritmo...

Hibari abrió un ojo para ver eso y cuando estaban fuera de la vista lo cerró otra vez, al menos alguien había decidido seguir creyendo que él era su Tsuna o que si no lo era al menos merecía seguir siendo tratado igual. No era su problema si Tsuna se sentía sumamente incómodo ante tal despliegue de afecto, al menos debería de estar contento y agradeciendo que uno de los herbívoros de su manada herbívora siguiera siendo leal hacía él. Ahora, si tan solo los demás pudieran pensar igual que ella... Eran tan desconfiados y tontos, en verdad, quería morderlos hasta la muerte muchas veces seguidas... Hibari sonrió levemente divertido por un segundo, a la final nunca había traído el balde.

Haru lo llevó (arrastró) felizmente hasta el comedor y entre ella y su madre le sirvieron tanta comida y atención que estaba rojo de la vergüenza y no de la fiebre, por más ridículo que sonara. Tuvo que devolver casi toda la comida, no había forma ni manera que todo eso entrará en su estómago y se quedará allí, y lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía hambre, ¿pero cómo les decía eso sin preocuparlas o herir sus sentimientos?, sería increíblemente maravilloso si tuviera una respuesta positiva a eso. Desgraciadamente ambas chicas se sintieron mal a pesar de que dijo que no tenía hambre y que debía ser producto de la fiebre...

\- A ver Tsu-kun~, di ahhh~

Internamente se golpeó contra una pared imaginaria repetidas veces, mientras que externamente solo se limitó a mirar a su madre con sorpresa. _"¿Qué soy?, ¿un niño de 5 años?"_

_\- _Tsu-kun, no seas malo y abre la boquita. - Lo que sea para sacarle al menos una sonrisa, y si lograba hacerlo comer un poco más entonces mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro. - Tsu-kun~

No obstante, poco sabía ella que en lugar de siquiera hacerlo sentir mejor o aunque sea relajarlo un poco, lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y depresivo. Después de todo era un poco difícil no recordar que él no era quien debía estar allí, disfrutando y avergonzándose de los mimos al mismo tiempo, al igual de preguntarse como reaccionaria si se enteraba de la verdad, no creía que fuera una reacción muy bonita. Por otra parte, lo que estaba ocurriendo no le daba la oportunidad a Tsuna de pensar a fondo en esos temas ni de recordar a sus otros amigos, por lo que tal vez estaba haciendo algo bueno sin saberlo.

\- Vamos Tsuna-san, si no comes por tu cuenta Haru te ayudara desu~. - Dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa.

_"¿A qué se debe todo esto Señor?", _pensó Tsuna con un escalofrío y tratando todo lo posible para no mostrar su miedo, algo casi inútil. En realidad, Haru solo estaba aprovechando que Nana estaba haciendo todo eso, mientras que dicha madre... tenía sus razones, y unas muy buenas razones. Incluso si tenía que tratarlo como un niño pequeño, Tsuna iba a comer y se aseguraría de ello. Su Tsu-kun era un buen chico, uno bastante cariñoso debía admitir, y si bien había estado muy feliz con las notas que estaba trayendo a casa (unas notas bien altas), esa felicidad se fue al demonio cuando lo trajeron a casa sus amigos desmayado y con fiebre, para luego llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de ver cuán delgado estaba debajo de la ropa (alguien tenía que cambiarlo de la ropa escolar).

No era un cambio muy terrible, pero tampoco era uno bonito o saludable. Honestamente Nana solo podía pensar que su hijo no estaba comiendo regularmente, al menos fuera de casa, unas pocas semanas comiendo normalmente lo arreglaría. Ahora, eso no era lo que rondaba por más tiempo su mente, para nada, sino: ¿a qué se debía este cambio exactamente?, ¿depresión?, ¿preocupación?, ¿un desorden alimenticio?, no sabría decir, Tsuna siempre parecía feliz cuando estaba con ella, y aunque él se la mantenía solo o con sus amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que veía de ellos (y sabía que había algo raro), no sabría decir que con exactitud...

\- ¡Mamá! - En especial con lo tierno que se veía ahora, todo avergonzado.

\- Hagamos un traro entonces cariño...

Aceptó casi de inmediato, su madre daba miedo cuando quería y él no quería tener que pasar por eso otra vez, ya había pasado por esos momentos lo suficiente como para reconocer las señales o simplemente querer presenciar otro de esos momentos... y las risas de Haru tan poco ayudaban... A la final, Tsuna no tuvo más remedio que comerse un plato de sopa entero y rezar porque no lo fuera a vomitar, junto con las medicinas y el agua. De la nada, la puerta sonó asustado a Tsuna y casi haciéndolo saltar en la silla.

\- Haru ira ver quién es.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde un pensamiento rondo por la cabeza de Tsuna: "_Señor Dios, sé que no merezco tu misericordia ni tu bondad... ¡pero por favor auxilio!". _La razón era bastante simple: Lambo no entendía que estaba enfermo, I-pin estaba a punto de explotar porque había visto a Hibari (quién gracias a Dios aún seguía dormido) mientras perseguía a Lambo para que se disculpara con él, Fuuta trataba de calmar las cosas sin éxito, Kyoko solo se reía divertida mientras le entregaba la tarea y los apuntes, su madre andaba felizmente en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para todos, Haru pensaba que era una estupenda almohada viviente y muy cómoda al parecer, Bianchi no paraba de mirarlo curiosamente mientras preparaba su "sopa de pollo" (solo Dios sabía que era eso...), y...

\- Kufufufu...

Sí, eso lo resumía todo-

\- ¡Vamos a entrenar al EXTREMO Sawada! - Dicho esto el boxeador lo tomó de un brazo y lo próximo que sabía Tsuna era que se había tragado una mosca o quizás una abeja y que si el boxeador no para pronto, iba a "bañar" de vómito unas cuantas personas y/o cosas sin querer debido a la velocidad a la que iba.

Fue rescatado gracias a Mukuro quién decidió dejar ir al boxeador con una ilusión de Tsuna, pero la verdad Tsuna le debía a Chrome, pues Mukuro había estado asustando a los niños con su risa malvada. Lastimosamente...

\- Kufufufu, estás verde, trata de no vomitar a mi querida Chrome... - Luego le dijo al oído muy suavemente: - No me engañas, no del todo, aun así espero una explicación de tu parte en un futuro cercano, chao~

Dicho esto, se desvaneció dejando a Chrome quién sonreía levemente a pesar de no saber qué demonios había pasado mientras no estaba presente. _"Lo hizo con toda intención el gran idiota...", _pero no podía molestarse, o desmayarse o lo que sea, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que eso pasará, por ejemplo: ¿habrán destruido la casa ya?

-... Jefe... - Murmuró la chica tocando su frente para saber cómo estaba la fiebre, llamando su atención. - ¿qué hace en pijamas? - Anexo notando su atuendo y el hecho que estaban en medio de la calle.

En cualquier otro momento, lugar y tiempo, y quizás hasta dimensión, Tsuna se hubiera sonrojado de la vergüenza de su situación, y seguramente decir alguna estupidez tratando de enmendar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, esta vez Tsuna ni siquiera tenía la decencia de sentirse avergonzado, para nada, en todo caso ya está más que acostumbrado a los extraños y generalmente ridículos sucesos que le ocurrían exclusivamente a él (y quizás a Emma) cuando estaba con su familia, pero nada de eso era su razón. Nadie podría acostumbrarse a ser avergonzado en público, al menos no él. No, su razón era bastante simple:

\- Fui víctima de un secuestro en contra de mi voluntad, Chrome. - Dijo seriamente sin importarle la redundancia que dijo, su mirada era casi irritada.

\- ¡Jefe-

\- Pero una piña morada diabólica me salvo y me dejo aquí. - Continuó sin siquiera pestañear, ignorando olímpicamente la preocupación de la chica que ahora lo miraba sin saber que decir.

Honestamente, la chica no sabía que creer de Tsuna... pero si Mukuro y Hibari no tenían problemas con él, entonces no debía de ser nada grave... aunque ciertamente era muy extraño, pero no dejaba de ser cariñoso, sobreprotector, y asustadizo (aunque en menor medida) chico de siempre. _"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...", _se lamentó para sí mismo, _"con todo lo que ha pasado no lo culpo...", _tomó la mano de Chrome para ir a casa_, "aunque... no debo estar en su lista negra, o no me hubiera dicho lo del final...", _pensó curioso mientras le preguntaba a Chrome si tenían comida suficiente en casa. Lástima que no tenía dinero, o sino la mandaría directo a casa con bolsas de comida, lo negará o no, les hacía falta por todo lo que sabía...

Al llegar a su casa, todo se veía bien por fuera, pero eso no detuvo a Tsuna de abrir la puerta con cuidado como si esperara a que saliera una bomba de allí al abrirla... Tsuna suspiró aliviado, aún todo estaba intacto, gracias a Dios, él no estaba en las mejores condiciones para tener que aguantar explosiones, ni detener a nadie... en realidad, olvídense de las condiciones pues esa era una patética excusa, no estaba de humor. Bien podrían encender una bomba nuclear en su habitación y tendría tantas ganas de apagarla como la de un oso invernando de despertar...

\- ¿Qué tal él paseo Tsu-kun? - "_Solo tú puedes llamar eso paseo mamá...", _se lamentó sin poder evitarlo, pero lo que dijo fue:

\- Muy relajante, ¿qué dices sobre alguien más a la mesa? - Como lo había pensado, ella estaba encantada por la noticia.

Las próximas dos horas podrían resumirse como: incómodamente tranquilo. Tranquilo debido a que no estaban los problemáticos sino los niños y las chicas, el único que estaba tratando de causar problemas era Lambo, aparte de robar comida claro. Incómodo, porque Tsuna no podía recordar la última vez en que había estado en un almuerzo (en este caso acompañando porque le tenían la vista encima como si se fuera a desaparecer por alguna razón desconocida para él), sin que destrozaran la mitad de la casa/mansión o terminará en peleas de lo que le gustaba llamar: "quién puede gritar más". Honestamente, Tsuna debería de sentirse agradecido de que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo y todos los presentes lo estaban entreteniendo y haciendo lo posible para la pasará bien, sin decirle nada por supuesto.

De acuerdo, Nana no sabía nada, pero con lo que paso mientras Tsuna estaba dormido, todo se fue al diablo en cierto modo. Quizás no estaban seguros de quien era en verdad esa persona que llamaban Tsuna ahora, pero... eso no quería decir que tenían que tratarlo mal, ignorarlo o lo que sea, pues él no había dado ninguna razón para merecer eso... Por otra parte, si no era Tsuna, ¿quién podría ser?, quizás era bastante diferente de lo que conocían, pero a la vez era muy similar y en lo más importante, ¿quién más podría ser que Tsuna?, no tenían ni idea de que pensar o como tomar todos los hechos que Reborn les había tirado en la cara... metafóricamente hablando, a pesar de que se sintió como si de verdad se los hubiera lanzado a la cara.

-... más tarde, iré a darme una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo casualmente con una sonrisa bastante feliz.

Tsuna no les dio el tiempo suficiente para contestar, o al menos el tiempo suficiente para que cualquier respuesta llegará a sus oídos sin gritar o alzar la voz. Ignorando a Hibari, quién aún seguía durmiendo en paz, se metió en el baño a darse una merecida ducha. Gracias a la fiebre y al secuestro de hace unas horas, Tsuna sentía que ya se había bañado, pero con sudor y eso ciertamente era asqueroso... no se había metido en la ducha antes debido a sus invitados, pero nadie lo podía culpar, llevaban como una o dos horas (no sabía, y no había visto ni un reloj en todo el día) y no tenían pinta de irse pronto, además no era como si alguien fuera a- ¡Blam!

\- Aquí tienes una toalla Tsu-kun, se me había olvidado cambiarla. - Dijo Nana felizmente, colocando la toalla en su lugar y la cara de Tsuna, quien parecía un ciervo a punto de ser atropellado por un bus (si sus ojos se ponían más grandes saldrían de sus órbitas de seguro).

Sin poder reaccionar, Tsuna observó a su madre tararear y salir del cuarto de baño... Casi un minuto después, Tsuna recordó como respirar y como moverse, y con mucha incomodidad continuó su baño, a pesar de que estaba solo otra vez... no dejaba de temer que alguien más abriera la puerta al igual que su madre, quien ni siquiera toco para su gran desdicha... En la planta baja todo iba de las mil maravillas (menos para Lambo porque no lo dejaban explotar nada), hasta que...

\- Me impresionan que vinieran. - Comentó Haru fríamente sin poder contenerse, apoyada por Bianchi, quién les dio una muy mala cara y-

\- ¡Ani-k-ki! - Exclamó Gokudera antes de caer y retorcerse en el piso pálido como un fantasma, y su estómago gruñendo y no debido al hambre...

\- Ma Ma, solo venimos a ver cómo sigue Tsuna... - Yamamoto no iba a mentir, no sabía que pensar de toda la situación, y las miradas de advertencia de toda la sala-

\- Oh Hayato, deja que tu querida hermana te cuide... - Gokudera ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca para negar y fue llevado a hacía un cruel destino con facilidad.

Yamamoto sudo frío y sintió lástima por el fumador, Tsuna era quien usualmente lo salvaba, él no tenía el valor como para detenerla o decirle la verdad, como Tsuna lo hacía no sabía, pero él no quería tener nada que ver con su "comida", además, ¿cómo rayos intervenía en un asunto de hermanos pacíficamente por algo "normal"?. Gokudera ya había sobrevivido algunos años con ella, de seguro podría-

\- Bianchi, ¡mira lo que encontré! - Dijo una voz masculina saliendo de la mismísima nada.

Incluso Lambo se detuvo de jugar con las bombas que Gokudera había soltado cuando vio a su hermana. No obstante, eso no detuvo a Tsuna, quien se hizo el loco ante las miradas, y llegó prácticamente rebotando a donde esta Bianchi con unos hermosos lentes de sol. Bianchi sonrió divertida, nunca lo había visto hacer eso. Internamente Tsuna estaba reevaluando los pasos del plan 112, pero estaba tan tranquilo y feliz de ver a casi todos en su casa sin matarse unos a otros... era algo que seguramente no se repetiría, ¡así que tenía que disfrutarlo mientras durara!

\- ¿Te gustan?, creo que se te verían bien, muy sexy en realidad... - _"Lo que uno tiene que hacer por sus amigos caídos..." - _no digas que te lo dije, pero a Reborn le gustan las chicas con lentes, le son un poco más atractivas... - Esta parte solo pudo oírlo Bianchi y Gokudera, y este último no contaba debido a que estaba más que ido... al igual que: - pero esto es solo un pequeño secreto entre nosotros dos, ¿okey?

Dicho esto, Tsuna sonrió pícaramente por unos breves segundos mientras le colocaba los lentes, y luego dijo amablemente:

\- ¿Por qué no te ves en un espejo?, hay uno cerca.

\- Mocoso, espero que no estés diciendo mentiras... - Amenazó juguetonamente la mujer antes de irse a ver en el espejo más cercano.

Una vez fuera de la vista, Tsuna suspiró levemente y con un cuchillo de plástico se agacho al lado del soldado caído y comenzó a puyarlo suavemente, a ver si reaccionaba y asegurarse de que si seguía vivo o se había muerto. No obstante, Bianchi regresó antes de que Gokudera hiciera algún gesto de que estaba vivo, aunque su estómago más que gustoso se aseguró de informales a todos los presentes que estaba vivo, solo... no disponible por los momentos.

\- Bueno... ¿qué me cuentas Yamamoto?, ¿una práctica extra quizás? - Bromeó levemente, el acto ya acabado.

Y no solo él acto, el cual solo apareció porque era necesario para salvar a Gokudera de su querida hermana, sino todas las distracciones que lo habían hecho olvidar de sus dos mejores amigos en la mayor parte de lo que iba de día... _"Encuentro incómodo inminente... ahg, ¿debería de-_

\- Ma Ma, lo sentimos mucho Tsuna, estábamos hablando y se nos fue el tiempo... - Yamamoto no tuvo que decir acerca de que, era demasiado obvio, y su leve nerviosismo lo hacía aún más obvio si eso era remotamente posible. - Francamente Tsuna... no sé qué pensar, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿quieres jugar?, aunque las chicas sin duda alguna saben cómo tratar a un enfermo...

La última parte fue un pensamiento en voz alta al fijarse en cómo estaba Tsuna hace unos pocos minutos atrás: bien vestido a pesar de estar en su casa, tranquilo e incluso un poco feliz. Vaya, no sabía que estar enfermo era de ese modo, tenía que enfermarse más a menudo...

-... Como digas... - Contesto inseguro, pues no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con lo último, lo único que si sabía era que no quería tener nada que ver con el... que las chicas lo matarán a él solo, hay formas mucho más bonitas de morir...

\- Ma Ma, ¿entonces video juegos? - Preguntó acercándose y pasando un hombro casualmente por sus hombros.

\- ¡Video juegos!, ¡Lambo-sama quiere video juegos!, ¡Lambo-sama quiere jugar como-

Luego de como 10 minutos esquivando y apagando bombas, Tsuna se encontraba pateando traseros como Lucario mientras analizaba todo lo raro de la situación, Yamamoto como Lucas tratando de batear a quién sea que viera delante de él, Lambo como Charizard siendo lanzado de un lado a otro y perdiendo épicamente (y diciendo lo contrario), y Haru como Ike haciéndole la guerra a Tsuna a ver quién mataba a quien. Junto con el público que consolaba/animaba a los jugadores... más que todo a Lambo para que no llorara.

\- Vaya... - Dijo con asombro Yamamoto al salir volando de la pantalla por quinta vez en los últimos dos minutos.

Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo y saco del estadio a Ike, quién creyó que llegarle por detrás sería una buena idea... El estadio era uno de Pokémon, desgraciadamente no se acordaban del nombre, y estaban jugando un juego de 15 minutos, a ver quién ganaba con tanto tiempo de pelea. Quedaban 5:43 minutos de juego, y Tsuna aún no había muerto y tenía 346% de daño (algo muy increíble tomando en cuenta que un golpe y estaba muerto), y ni siquiera Giratina o Palkia lo habían sacado del estadio...

\- ¿Por qué no te mueres Tsuna? – Se quejó Yamamoto cansado de ser pateado fuera del estadio una y otra vez.

\- Okey. - Fue la respuesta simple.

Lo siguiente que paso después dejó incluso a Lambo boquiabierto, Tsuna solo hizo a Lucario saltar fuera del estadio, y caer...

-... Sabes que no lo-Blam!

\- Lo sé. - Dijo de igual modo mirando a Lucas estrellarse contra la pantalla sin siquiera pestañear.

Casualidad de la vida que una bomba apareciera a sus pies en ese preciso momento, Tsuna no desaprovecho la ocurrencia y con un increíble lanzamiento Lucas estaba muerto... otra vez.

-... ¿Por qué te suicidaste entonces? - No entendía, y quizás no quería saber...

\- Porque eso era lo que querías... - _"Es lo que desearás sino lo deseas ya... pero al igual que este juego, eres incapaz, son incapaces de ponerme un fin..." - _y si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo haría?_ \- "... por alguna razón u otra..." - _¿una bomba tal vez?, el tiempo ya se va a acabar...

\- Pues hubieras dejado que eso pasará... - Murmuró Kyoko, aun mirando el juego...

\- Tal vez la próxima vez Kyoko-chan... - Una pausa. - Tiempo para tirar bates.

A pesar de que Tsuna los estaba matando ahora a punta de lanzarles un bate, algunos seguían fríos por la respuesta de antes... aunque no sabían porque, el tono despreocupado y calmado les había puesto la piel de gallina, en cierto modo lo dijo como si hubiera dicho que el cielo es azul... y quizás, ese tono con las palabras: "eso era lo que querías" era lo que más los asustaba a aquellos que los dejo frío. Los demás, a pesar de no estar asustados, veían algo raro en esa respuesta... No obstante, nadie dijo nada acerca de porque no moría en el juego otra vez, por temor a que se matará de nuevo como antes...

\- J-Juudaime...

Tsuna lo miró de reojo, y dijo regresando al juego:

\- ¿Mejor?, deberías ir a tomar algo de agua, sigues pálido como un fantasma... - Gokudera sudo frío al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

\- ¡Ahg!, ¡Tsuna! - Se quejó Yamamoto ahora como Toon Link.

\- Tú culpa. - Dijo simplemente Tsuna, sino se le acercaba tenía que cazarlo, eso incluía arrojarle cosas y ponerle bombas en el piso y/o pared, aunque esta vez la bomba se la había pegado en la pierna.

\- ¡Una esfera!

Toon Link, Zelda y Ganondorf recibieron lo que Lambo llamaba super Kame Hame Ha y solo Zelda quedo viva mientras Lucario caía al estadio y encima de una tortuga verde que la mató debido a todo el daño que recibió.

\- ¡Me rindo! - Exclamó Yamamoto casi tirando el control. - Ese Lucario es inmortal.

\- ¿Porque no cambian todos de personajes? - No podía ser-

\- Lucario es el más fácil de matar. - Tsuna mató la idea casi aburrido.

Si no lo mataban como Lucario (quien casi no hacía daño al principio) con otro personaje no lo matarían, excepto quizás Ganondorf... era demasiado lento para su gusto.

\- Hmp, herbívoros...

Tímidamente Yamamoto se paró del sitio ante la mirada láser del prefecto, y como para hacer las cosas peores...

\- Déjenme mostrarles lo que en verdad es un buen adversario kufufufu...

En este punto, Lambo y Haru decidieron retirarse por su seguridad. Sorprendentemente, ambos lograron hacer que Tsuna jugará con ganas, y lograron matarlo también... pero Lucario mataba más veces a Marth y a Olimar que ellos a él. Llegó un momento en que Tsuna se comenzó a reír de ellos, debido a las miradas enojadas de ellos y a las quejas de Mukuro. No obstante...

\- Chrome juega mil veces mejor que todos ustedes juntos. - Dijo Tsuna riéndose hasta más no poder.

Silencio...

-... ¿Mi bella-

\- Toda linda chica tiene su lado oscuro, ahora vete, quiero jugar con ella, ella si es un verdadero adversario, chu chu~

Con una rabia poco normal, pero habiendo cumplido su cometido, Hibari se fue, esos herbívoros ni siquiera saben jugar...

-... Empate... - Leyó estúpidamente el bombardero sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-... ¿Desde cuándo ustedes...?

\- Eso es información confidencial. - Fue la respuesta burlona. - Pocas semanas en verdad...

En la pantalla, Lucario y Pikachu se miraban, cada uno con 300% de daño... o al menos así fue hasta que ambos se lanzaron al otro, y salieron disparados a lados opuestos de la pantalla, pero la computadora registro primero la muerte de Lucario, lo que significa que...

\- ¿Revancha? - Preguntó juguetonamente Tsuna, sonriendo divertido.

-... Claro...

Moraleja: nunca jamás jugarían en contra de esos dos a menos que quisieran morir una muerte horriblemente dolorosa y agonizante...

Luego del juego, de la cena, de las medicinas y de unas cuantas explosiones, Tsuna estaba en su cuarto jugando con Natsu mientras unos se iban y otros arreglaban ciertos asuntos antes de sacarlo fuera de allí, aun riéndose de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez aún de lo ocurrido. No obstante, eso fue interrumpido por:

\- ¿Cómo sigues Juudaime? - Como fiel mano derecha, debía de asegurarse que su jefe estuviera en las mejores condiciones.

\- Bien. - Contestó simplemente sin siquiera mirar, no quería ser mordido...

\- Bueno... - Gokudera tosió un poco incómodo. - no sé qué piensas acerca de lo que pasó ayer, pero… - Palabras mágicas, pues Tsuna lo miró automáticamente y Natsu le enseñó los dientes, retándolo a decir algo mal... - no queremos verte herido, aun menos muerto…lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto... - _"Pero... tú me quieres muerto, y me querrás muerto también, no soy Tsunayoshi-sama-_

\- Y... no creó que en verdad seas Juudaime. - Hizo una pausa para ver que reacción tomaba...

-... Ya veo... - Nada, solo había puesto una cara de póker, pero había hablado tan bajo que era como si no hubiera dicho nada en realidad…

\- Y sin embargo... no pareces malo... - O ya los hubiera matado o hecho alguna locura, pero... - ¿quien-

\- ¿Quién eres en verdad? - Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo ante la pistola en la frente.

\- ¡R-Reborn! - ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

\- ¿Quién eres en verdad y donde está el verdadero Tsuna? - Repitió pacientemente.

-... ¿Por qué…? - Fue la simple respuesta, una bastante suave, como si no entendiera lo que ocurría. En este punto, Natsu ya había desenvainado sus garras y gruñía profundamente.

\- Porque... - Reborn hizo una leve pausa. - tú no tienes reparos en atacar a esta familia ni en matar a nadie, ni herir, y ni siquiera te importa morir...

-...

\- No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero ya llegaremos a eso, y como puedes ver, incluso tus amigos piensan lo mismo que yo... - Sonrió oscuramente. - y no creas que porqué te parezcas a Tsuna no te haremos nada, ahora, ¡habla!

Tsuna solo oculto su rosto, y dijo temblorosamente: - Fuera... - Natsu cambió de forma al mero susurro. - ¡Fuera!

En su forma dragón, Natsu se lanzó sobre ellos con toda su fuerza, la promesa de no herirlos se iría al infierno, ¡estaba cansado ya que hirieran a su amo!, él no había hecho nada malo para merecer esto, ¡nada!

\- Tsk...

Natsu no fue lo único que pasó, algo más los había sacado fuera de la habitación, y antes de poder entrar de nuevo hielo comenzó a formarse rápidamente cubriendo todas las entradas. Natsu no dejo que pudieran enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera defenderse de él, estaba furioso, y atacándolos de tal forma que parecía querer matarlos en el sitio. El alboroto llamó la atención de las otras personas en la casa, menos Nana quien había salido a comprar unas cosas para Tsuna (helado, medicinas,...), y quizás subieron en un muy mal momento, porque...

\- Disculpen mi vocabulario damas y caballeros... - Dijo esto solo por mera formalidad mientras le hacía un gesto a Natsu para que se detuviera, lo cual hizo de muy mala gana, regresando con Tsuna. - no creí que tendría que hacer esto... - Sus ojos naranja tenían tanta rabia y decepción que parecían querer matarlos el mismo. - ustedes son unos perfectos idiotas incluso ahora, si vuelven a hacer algo así los voy a matar uno por uno... - Su mirada quemaba. - no saben cuánto me ha costado mantenerlo con vida, y creí que aquí sería capaz de sanar, y en cambio ustedes vienen y ¡hacen esto!


	20. Capítulo 20

luki-chan, O_O, muchas gracias :3 Porque no revisas una vez cada dos semanas? o una vez por semana? Desgraciadamente no soy flash T_T (aunque desearía serlo). Lo siento por hacerte esperar... pero el capi tomo tiempo .

Luisalawliet, su capitulo ha llegado *se inclina respetuosamente*.

97fizhy03dt, no creo que Natsu pueda... pero si que quiere XD.

Guest, lamentablemente no soy tan rápida escribiendo como desearía ., lamento la espera, paro ya llego la continuación! :D

AZGARdMOON, y por tu comentario has hecho a la mia reirse por como 10 minutos e incluso llorar! Muchas gracias :D

yola1996acuario, lo de Leon aun no puedo decir .. Espero que este capitulo ilumine un poco tus dudas y la de los demás lectores, y te saque al menos una sonrisa en el final :). En cierta parte no es culpa de nadie... la familia del pasado es muy inocente en comparación con la del futuro, y Tsuna no solo esta herido y deprimido, sino asustado... bueno, creo que el "personaje misterioso" explicara mucho mejor que yo :/ (que cruel, yo soy la autora pero es verdad T_T).

SanP, para serte honesta, termine el capitulo ayer en la noche, antes de ver tu comentario, pero estaba muerta del sueno y luego estaba en la uni. No te creas tanto con Mukuro, el solo esta dejando las cosas ser y no quiere que Tsuna lo desplume (tanto fisica como mentalmente) otra vez (recuerda el capi del gerente y el cine). Chrome... bueno, ella sigue a Mukuro y ella quiere mucho a Tsuna, pero ella es muy tímida . En cuanto a los otros tres... precisamente porque son los mas cercanos es la razón por la cual no lleguen a conclusiones como las de Hibari, ellos no quieren perder al Tsuna tímido y feliz que tenían (y si aceptan que el Tsuna del futuro es Tsuna, estarian condenando eso). En cuanto a Hibari... para mi el siempre ha sido el mas comprensivo de todos (así sea frió y un carnívoro, y se la mantenga alejado), casi siempre aparecia cuando Tsuna estaba en problemas en la serie y lo ayudaba... a su manera .. No se si estoy en lo cierto con el o no .. Y con lo de 1827 me has dado ganas de reescribir ese capitulo (fue sin intención, yo apesto con el romance no importa la pareja que escoja :/), pero no, porque no sera el único momento de esa clase...

Post Data: Si adivinan que estaba viendo Tsuna al final, traeré una sorpresa el capi que viene (no se si traeré dos o lo haré mas largo con una escena especial...) :3 Tienen dos días como limite~ Suerte!

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 20

La nueva figura frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decirles algo más pero la cerro sin hacer ningún sonido al ver lo rápido que el hielo estaba creciendo. Haciendo una mueca preocupada observando como el hielo crecía, bloqueando la puerta y comenzando a devorarla al igual que el suelo y las paredes cercanas en un ritmo alarmante. Dándoles una última mirada molesta y decepcionada, la figura camino hacia la puerta y paso al otro lado. Natsu gruño profundamente y aun dándoles miradas asesinas, comenzó a rasguñar el hielo (el de la puerta), en un vano intento de llamar la atención de su amo y que este lo dejara entrar, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo su atención en los presentes para que no se acercaran a hacerle más daño a su amo.

No obstante, nadie fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse o siquiera abrir la boca, ya sea por temor a enfurecer de nuevo a Natsu y que este tratara de comérselos vivo nuevamente o por lo que acababan de presenciar y lo que había sido dicho… Reborn entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió esperar, los demás Arcobalenos saliendo de sus escondites viendo que… habían metido la pata, más no sabían qué demonios ocurría exactamente y no podían negar que estaban tanto curiosos como preocupados…

Dentro de la habitación, la nueva figura suspiro profundamente y miro a Tsuna con tristeza pero entendiendo perfectamente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, entendiendo perfectamente como debía de estarse sintiendo y sabiendo perfectamente que ese adulto que veía… no había hecho más que tratar de ser aceptado y proteger a su familia de la única forma que creía posible y que, en consecuencia de todo lo que había vivido y aprendido a lo largo de su vida, probablemente era un vano intento… y no podía culparlo por eso. Observando como la habitación era envuelto en una capa de hielo bastante grueso, se preguntó si había sido una buena idea lo que había hecho…

En verdad, él no había hecho más que asegurarse que Tsuna supiera que esto que vivía no era un sueño, y de incentivarlo un poco, nada más. Estaba casi seguro de que si no hubiera hecho eso, Tsuna hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que todo era un sueño y que estaba en coma o algo peor. No era su culpa, pero no podía dejar que Tsuna llegara a una conclusión errónea, no mataría a nadie de su familia si lo hubiera hecho, pero ese no era el problema… El problema hubiera sido que Tsuna ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en fingir por mucho tiempo (ni siquiera a medias como ha estado haciendo) y hubiera habido un montón de muertos (el ya no tenía esa paciencia de antes), cualquiera que hubiera tratado de hacerle algo hubiera muerto de inmediato por no hablar de sus amigos así no fuera más que meras copias creadas en su subconsciente.

No era tonto, nunca lo había sido y no lo seria ahora, Tsuna tan poco lo era… así lo pareciera, solo no tenía mucha motivación, y con tanto que había vivido el respondía de forma simple, demasiado simple en su opinión. Tal vez debió de haberle dado una advertencia a su familia de este tiempo, pero si lo hubiera hecho entonces Tsuna hubiera notado que algo estaba fuera de lo normal... Podría tener problemas para recordar bien su pasado, pero sabía muy bien cuando algo no andaba bien o normal, y una vez que lo hubiera notado (unos días a lo sumo) solo Dios sabe cómo lo hubiera tomado, pero no hubiera bonito…

-… Tsunayoshi… - Llamo con cuidado, pero el chico no reacciono.

Si lo llamaba Decimo obtendría una mala reacción, no necesitaba su Hyper Intuición para saberlo, la posición en la que estaba gritaba: "un paso en falso y estas muerto". Maldiciendo al Arcobaleno del Sol una vez más por su gran plan, se acercó lentamente, esperando que al menos Tsuna levantara la cabeza y lo mirara. Si bien era cierto que incluso a él le era preocupante la actitud de Tsuna y no culpaba a nadie por tratar de encontrar algunas respuestas, estaba muy molesto con la falta de tacto que la mayoría de los Arcobalenos parecían compartir… no, mentira, incluso estaba molesto con Nono por haber dado el permiso. ¿Es que ni siquiera pudieron esperar unas semanas más?

Si Tsuna hubiera estado más a gusto, o incluso si no hubiera estado listo para recibir un trato parecido o peor que al que estaba acostumbrado en su tiempo, no habría tomado esto tan mal y quizás hubiera dado razones suficientes para que Reborn confiara en él lo suficiente para no tomar medidas drásticas… Pero no, mal momento más un Tsuna muy asustado era igual a desastre. Francamente era culpa de nadie, pero eso no solucionaba nada.

\- Tsunayoshi… - Volvió a llamar, un poco más fuerte, pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

Frunció el ceño y si no hubiera visto como habían sido los últimos años de su vida de seguro hubiera derramado algunas lágrimas. Tsuna solo estaba en su cama, abrazando sus piernas en contra de su pecho y mirando a la nada, y si no supiera muy bien lo que Tsuna era capaz de hacer en ese estado lo consideraría casi inofensivo e incluso hubiera traído a varios miembros de su familia para que vieran lo que habían hecho… No obstante, a pesar de lo "inofensivo" que se viera, en este estado Tsuna era un ser altamente peligroso, quizás uno de los peores que podrían existir.

La razón era muy simple: ese estado era pura defensa sin razonamiento aparente, quien sea que tratara de tocarlo o hiciera un mal movimiento no saldría vivo de allí, y lo más seguro es que muriera al primer "golpe" si es que Tsuna siquiera se movía y no utilizaba sus llamas como proyectiles… Honestamente, no podía culparlo, él también se sentiría a amenazado por aquel despliegue, pero esa conclusión era más errónea que decir que los patos eran mamíferos y que comían carne. No, Tsuna estaba asustado, tan asustado que no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, tanto que se había encerrado así mismo en su propia mente y su cuerpo había entrado a ese modo para impedir que lo trajeran de "vuelta" al "mundo real".

Esta situación era bastante problemática, podría estar muerto, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido como para tocarlo o hacer algo llamativo para llamar su atención, no sabía qué demonios haría en contra de un fantasma y no quería saber, podría terminar en un desastre peor… Aunque si no se daba prisa, los que estaban afuera de la habitación tratarían de entrar o sin querer podrían hacer algo que Tsuna considerara amenazante, pero al mismo tiempo… eran pocas las probabilidades ahora que la habitación estaba totalmente sellada en hielo…

Sintió unas ganas terribles de decirse idiota casi un minuto de estar pensando en cómo hacer que Tsuna saliera de su propia cabeza sin hacer nada estúpido. ¿Por qué querría decirse idiota así mismo?, por una razón bastante simple: ¿quién era el único ser que siempre se salía con la suya, o al menos trataba, saliendo completamente ileso?, la repuesta era tan simple que era casi estúpida: ¡Natsu!

Tristemente, eso lo llevaba a otro problema: ¿cómo lo traía a esta habitación?, él lo había dejado afuera y la habitación estaba sellada por dentro y por fuera… Como si sellarla de un solo lado no bastara, pensó con irritación. Ciertamente él podía ir y venir a su "antojo", era un fantasma después de todo, pero no podía hacer que otros seres hicieran la misma gracia y no estaba seguro acerca de si deshacer el hielo lo suficiente para que el cachorro pasara fuera considerado una no amenaza por Tsuna-

\- ¡Gao! – Pestañeo, vaya, ahora se sentía bastante idiota… se le había olvidado esa habilidad de ambos…

Con un suspiro, se limitó a observar y a esperar. Natsu compartía la habilidad de Tsuna de simplemente congelar y descongelar (años de práctica y aburrimiento), el cachorro se impaciento y tomo cartas en el asunto, gracias a Dios que su conclusión era cierta: Natsu era un caso especial con Tsuna. Y al parecer, el tiempo no interfería en nada, ¿debería de suponer que el cachorro era el mejor amigo de Tsuna como el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre?

-… Natsu… - Y antes de que lo hubiera visto venir, Tsuna estaba llorando todos sus lamentos con su amigo en brazos, quien no sabía cómo ayudar pero trataba de hacerlo de todos modos…

Con un suspiro de alivio y una ligera sonrisa triste decidió hacer lo que debía de hacer antes de que todo se fuera al infierno sin boleto de regreso. Y que lo maten de nuevo si permitía que eso pasara, tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en tratar de ayudar a Tsuna para que en un simple momento todo se perdiera… No, absolutamente no, Tsuna merecía vivir y merecía ser feliz, y si ellos lo mataban eran más idiotas de lo que pensó originalmente luego de todo el incidente que había causado esto…

\- Decimo… - Ahora que estaba aquí, mejor volver con las formalidades, solo por mantener algo "normal", no creía que Tsuna tomara cualquier cosa bien en estos momentos…

Ante el sonido, Tsuna automáticamente miro hacia la fuente del sonido, sintiendo a Natsu gruñir levemente en sus brazos a quien sea que hubiera quitado su atención de él y como una advertencia a esa misma persona o ser de no hacer algo que lamentaría. Lentamente, Tsuna se quitó las lágrimas con las manos, dando una sonrisa bastante temblorosa, un intento totalmente inútil pues no podía parar de llorar…

-… P-Primo… - Respondió suavemente, sin decir nada más pues no sabía que decirle… aparte de pedir perdón, pero sabía que el rubio no quería eso de él.

\- Lo has hecho bien… - Le dijo suavemente, agachándose a su altura y pasando una mano por su cabello castaño cariñosamente, provocando que el otro cuerpo se relajara lentamente.

Con "lo has hecho bien" se refería a como había actuado desde que había llegado a este tiempo, a pesar de todo el dolor, tristeza e incluso confusión, por no hablar de que él había olvidado muchas cosas que había vivido en este tiempo… algo que definitivamente hacia las cosas un poco más difíciles para aparentar que todo está bien. Pero sobre todo, había sido un buen protector, un buen amigo, un buen líder… a pesar de todas las dificultades.

-… Primo… - No, no era verdad, él era un completo inútil, lo único que sabía bien era matar… y por eso era un monstruo. – Deja de tratar consolarme…

Por un momento, Giotto no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que oía eso, pero eso no lo hacía mejor… El realmente deseaba poder hacer más, pero no era su lugar, y Tsuna apreciaba mucho a la familia como para poder simplemente olvidar… Sus padres, su abuelo, lejos y sin saber qué demonios ocurría. Los sirvientes no eran tan cercanos y solo hacían su trabajo. Los Arcobalenos y sus otros amigos iban y venían a su antojo, ellos tenían otras cosas que hacer y tampoco sabían mucho. Los enemigos solo buscaban matarlo y utilizando los rumores y el hecho de que estaba solo para burlarse no hacía más que recordarle a Tsuna que estaba solo y hacerle creer más que todo era su culpa. Y lo peor, desde su punto de vista, era la personalidad de Tsuna.

Él siempre había sido solo y siempre haber sido tratado como Dame-Tsuna sin importar a donde fuera… había ayudado a crear una baja autoestima y quizás un buen trauma, algo que nunca en verdad había sido eliminado del todo. Luego, en el inicio al menos, lo obligaron a entrenar para convertirse en el Décimo Vongola con el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, una de las personas más buenas pero sádicas que hay… Casi de inmediato obtuvo amigos, gente que lo quería y que también lo metían en problemas, pero Tsuna fue feliz y se divirtió bastante con ellos… De allí tuvo que salir un complejo, pues Tsuna en verdad no peleaba por él ni para él, sino por sus amigos y siempre estaba pendiente de ellos… Por lo que perderlos le hubiera sido muy doloroso, pero se hubiera recuperado con el tiempo. No obstante, Tsuna no solo los perdió (desde el punto de vista de Tsuna) sino que ellos lo trataron como un monstruo, le tuvieron miedo y lo trataron muy mal, durante años…

Amar tanto a alguien, y que este te trate como si fueras un demonio, un monstruo, lo que sea… No podía culpar a Tsuna por deprimirse tanto, ni por las demás decisiones que tomo, para Tsuna lo más importante era su familia, no el mismo. En cierto modo… él los quería tanto que si ellos lo querían muerto… él podría llegar a ser capaz de matarse. Giotto no quería comprobarlo, no quería saberlo, ni quería pensarlo, pero si no fuera por él y Natsu… lo más seguro es que él hubiera muerto hace algún tiempo.

Quizás fue tonto de su parte pensar y creer que Tsuna sería capaz de volver a ser feliz como solía serlo (incluso había comenzado a sonreír de verdad) sin creer que algo como esto podía pasar. En este tiempo su familia era jóvenes adolescentes, ellos no podrían entender fácilmente que pasaba y serian no solo tercos sino persistentes en descubrir que pasaba, y los adultos… Bueno, Tsuna era el único sucesor que quedaba, así que no podía exactamente culparlos por volverse locos si creían que algo le había pasado a Tsuna… Aunque como deseaba simplemente poder ahorcar a alguien por ser tan drásticos… Este Tsuna podría decirles todo lo que quisieran, a él no le importaba más lo de "si viajas al pasado y bla bla el futuro podría cambiar y bla bla", solo tenían que ganar su confianza… cosa que no pasaría si hacían este tipo de cosas.

\- No estoy tratando de consolarte, solo digo lo que pienso. – Repitió lo que no sabía cuántas veces había dicho ya, y deseaba con todo su corazón que Tsuna fuera capaz de aceptarlas como verdaderas…

\- Si tú lo dices… - Fue la respuesta sumisa, pero Giotto sabía que Tsuna no le creía, al menos no en eso.

\- Espero que entiendas que lo que voy a hacer es por tu propio bien… - Él había hecho esto antes, por lo que Tsuna no se alarmo, en cambio solo le dio una sonrisa débil.

\- Lo siento por no ser un mejor descendiente tuyo Primo… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Giotto lo pusiera a dormir…

Giotto cerró los ojos y sintió una lagrima traicionera caer mientras hacía algo más que solo ponerlo a dormir. Esto lo necesitaban todos, pero más el mismo… le gustaba mucho más el Tsuna feliz que había visto cuando el mencionado solo era un chico, y había comenzado a ver destellos de ese chico antes de que pasara el ultimo fiasco… no iba a dejar que un plan tan idiota como ese tirara todo lo bueno que ese deseo le había hecho a Tsuna solo porque ellos temían por el Tsuna de este tiempo.

\- ¿Gao? – Maulló el cachorro mirando a Giotto esperanzado.

-… Estará bien cuando despierte, te lo prometo. – Le dijo al cachorro, quien pareció sonreírle antes de saltar a lamerle la mejilla.

Con una suave sonrisa coloco al cachorro de vuelta en los brazos de su dueño, antes de tomar el cuerpo de Tsuna en sus brazos y caminar hacia la puerta, borrando las llamas congeladas de su paso.

-… No pude haber tenido un mejor descendiente que tú, Tsunayoshi… - Murmuro para si antes de abrir la puerta, nunca se había atrevido a decirle eso en cara, pues no quería oír a Tsuna decirle cualquier cosa en las líneas de: "estas mintiendo", "no, no es verdad, "soy el peor de todos tus descendientes pero eres tan bueno que no quieres decírmelo", y solo Dios sabe qué otra cosa más podría decirle…

Natsu solo lo miro y se acurruco más entre los brazos de Tsuna, ronroneando levemente. Una vez afuera de la habitación, el cachorro dejo de ronronear y comenzó a gruñir profundamente, la única razón por la cual no ataco era porque sabía que Tsuna estaba a salvo y porque Giotto daría una peor batalla que el si alguien se lo merecía. Giotto miro rápidamente a todos los presentes, habían tres Arcobalenos, Reborn, Lal y Collonello, quienes se veían confundidos y un tanto culpables. Estaban los niños, despiertos y mirándolo con ojos saltones, junto con Bianchi y Chrome, quienes parecían aliviadas al ver que Tsuna solo estaba inconsciente. También estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera, uno parecía sumamente preocupado y el otro estaba murmurando disculpa tras disculpa. Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Hibari quien se veía listo para hacer rodar cabezas, en especial las de los bebes.

\- Esta dormido y no recordara nada del día de hoy, así que les recomiendo que sepan mentir… - Dijo seriamente, Tsuna sabría decir si le estaban mintiendo o no de inmediato, pero si decían algo a medias o parecido a lo que en verdad paso, dejaría el tema tranquilo y no desconfiaría de nadie. – Ahora caballeros y señoritas, vamos a la sala, es mucho más cómodo para hablar, ¿no creen?

Y vaya que iban a escuchar lo que tenía que decirles, pensó casi con furia. Les hizo un gesto para que se fueran, y regreso a dejar a Tsuna en su cama, por los momentos solo confiaba en Natsu para estar con Tsuna, estaba molesto y decepcionado. Una vez que bajo, casi sonrió al verlos a todos esperándolo con impaciencia, pero nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Se tomó su tiempo en sentarse, y una vez que lo hizo decidió… simplemente ir al grano.

\- Son unos estúpidos. – Sentencio con una voz seria y mortal. – Pensé que Tsuna podría estar aquí sin que ninguno de ustedes hiciera algún alboroto, él ya ha sufrido mucho, esto fue innecesariamente cruel de su parte. – Lo último lo dijo mirando al Arcobaleno del Sol, quien simplemente respondió:

\- No iba a hacerle daño en verdad, solo quería respuestas. – Eso era lo que todos querían, y Tsuna no era exactamente cualquier persona. – Los métodos simples y "amables" no han funcionado, y tú sabes muy bien como es la mafia… - Sin información no eres nadie, y las cosas no han estado muy buenas con los últimos movimientos…

\- Lo sé. – Oh claro que lo sabía, pero… - Pero Tsuna no lo sabe. – Tsuna no sabe que están tratando de ayudar, Tsuna sabe que están preocupados por el Tsuna de este tiempo pero eso es lo único que sabe, y tiene miedo de ustedes, pensó con irritación. – Tsuna no va a colaborar con ninguno de ustedes, no importan lo que hagan. – Ya lo había visto antes, no necesitaba una repetición.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? – Respondió Lal, un tanto molesta. – Ese no es el Tsuna que entrene, ¡podría ser un impostor! – Con todas las cosas raras que había en la mafia no se sorprendería si había alguien que fuera capaz de oler hasta como otra persona a su voluntad.

\- No es un impostor, él es Tsuna, te lo puedo asegurar. – Contesto con calma. – Lo que sucede es algo que no debería de decir, ni que ustedes deberían saber… así que mantendrán esto en secreto y seguirán actuando como si Tsuna fuera exactamente el mismo al que están acostumbrado, ¿entienden? – Giotto dijo mortalmente serio, y suspiro mentalmente al ver varios asentimientos.

\- El Omnívoro no es de este tiempo y/o dimensión, ¿me equivoco? – Giotto quiso sonreír ante el único humano que a pesar de todo seguía actuando igual con Tsuna…

\- Te doy las gracias, Guardián de la Nube, por seguir tratando a Tsuna igual a pesar de saber eso… - Porque eso era lo que en verdad necesitaba Tsuna en su opinión. – Él es un Tsuna del futuro. - Bien, ya les había arrojado un palo, que ellos lo buscaran y lo trajeran.

\- Del futuro… - Murmuro Hibari, sin saber si sonreír o no…

Si era del futuro quería decir que era mucho más fuerte, pero… eso también implicaba que algo no estaba muy bien con dicho Tsuna, y no estaba seguro si quería saber. El futuro debía de ser malo, peor o mejor que el otro no le importaba, igual era malo si el Tsuna de ese futuro estaba triste… y tenía tendencias tan… drásticas (a falta de una palabra mejor).

\- Como ya debieron de haber deducido… - Los engranajes estaban rodando. – hay algo que no está bien con él, por eso está aquí, y no, nada de preguntar o forzar respuestas para cambiar ese futuro… - No quería ver que podría pasar si Tsuna se enteraba de esto… y tampoco quería que se precipitaran en cambiarlo todo. - Absolutamente nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿solo seguimos como si nada a sabiendas de que tenemos a un Tsuna del futuro en el cuerpo del Tsuna de este tiempo? – No le agradaba mucho esa idea, pero no quería herir a Tsuna… pero si no hacían nada, sería peor… ¿verdad?

Giotto suspiro profundamente y decidió simplemente decir: - Algo como lo que acaban de hacer podría llevarlo a hacer algo drástico… - Tan drástico que quizás fuera irreversible. - Los he mantenido en la oscuridad para darle la oportunidad a este Tsuna de recordar cómo eran estos tiempos… no para que lo hagan sufrir, a sabiendas o no. – Mejor dejar todo en claro ahora. – Si tanto quieren saber que sucedió con él, no les queda más que esperar y ganar su confianza, así al menos él les contara a su propio ritmo… - Forzarlo no traería nada bueno, y al final no diría ni una palabra al respecto, este Tsuna era mucho más terco que el de este tiempo… ellos deberían de haberse dado cuenta a estas alturas…

Además, ese futuro… era un tanto engañoso, ellos podrían terminar haciendo algo mucho, mucho peor… Si ellos aprendían a tratar con este Tsuna, entonces no cometerían ese error, estaba seguro de ello. Porque al final, Tsuna tendría que matar tarde o temprano, así era la mafia sin importar por donde se mirara o que decisiones se tomaran, y Tsuna haría lo que sea por ellos… matar no era una excepción.

\- Lo único que les pido es que lo traten como siempre, no vayan a cambiar porque él también lo hará… - Y no de las mejores formas. – Él es muy desconfiado y tiene baja autoestima si no se han dado cuenta, así que tengan cuidado con sus palabras, en especial sus reacciones. – Miro específicamente a sus dos mejores amigos y les dijo seriamente: - Él es un buen chico, no lo olviden. – Hizo una pausa. – Ahora, traten de tener un buen día con el mañana, estará aun preocupado con lo último que paso y será mejor que le hagan saber que todo estará bien… y Reborn… - El Arcobaleno arqueo una ceja. – si quieres entenderlo mejor, te sugiero que empieces a ver películas infantiles, porque a él le encantan.

Dicho esto, Giotto desapareció de ese lugar. Probablemente había hablado un poco demás, pero estaba harto de tener que ver a Tsuna tan deprimido todo el tiempo y no poder hacer nada, si ellos no lo sabían tratar bien con toda esa información, entonces nunca fueron merecedores de ser parte de su familia. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Giotto iría a descansar después de eso, pero él tenía que casti-hablar con otro "jefe" que aún estaba vivo primero…

Reborn maldijo por lo bajo, él había puesto eso del "futuro" como una probabilidad pero no la había querido aceptar porque eso hubiera significado que el futuro en si había dejado de ser un terrible a ser otro posiblemente terrible. Además, cualquiera hubiera pensado que si hubiera sido un Tsuna del futuro hubiera sido más grande, alto, y quien sabe que más, y no exactamente igual al de este tiempo... a menos que hayan hecho alguna brujería o algo raro. Pero en la mafia todo es posible, pensó con irritación. En verdad, el no quiso creer que el nuevo futuro iba ser otro malo, pero el parecer debido de haber creído mas en esa posibilidad…

Collonello suspiro profundamente, tenían a un Tsuna poderoso, depresivo, intimidante, autoritario e incluso sádico en la misma forma de siempre. El solo había accedido a esto creyendo que si obtenían respuestas podrían hacer algo para ya sea encontrar al verdadero Tsuna o poner a este en una actitud menos depresiva. Honestamente él no sabía que pensar de Tsuna antes de hoy, pero estaba seguro de algo: no era esto. Ahora, no podían ir al futuro, ni preguntarle ni hacer nada que tuviera que ver con saber qué demonios había ocurrido en el futuro. En primera porque no sabían ni en que parte del futuro era el dichoso problema, y en segunda porque si Tsuna se daba cuenta todo se iría al diablo… vaya, ¿qué más incentivos necesitaban para quedarse tranquilos?

\- Hmm… - Gruño el prefecto, en cierto modo orgulloso por hacer lo que deberían de haber hecho todos, pero al mismo tiempo molesto por las implicaciones…

Si ese Tsuna era del futuro… ¿qué demonios hizo o estaba haciendo su yo del futuro?, ¿jardinería?, no quería pensarlo, porque si lo hacía tendría ganas de morder a su yo futuro hasta la muerte, y para eso tendría que amena-hablar con ciertos mecánicos para que lo concedieran su "deseo". Y no solo el, sino a todos los herbívoros del futuro. Si ese Tsuna, ese Tsuna tan deprimido pero capaz de bromear y ayudarlos e incluso sonreírles, era del futuro… ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo todos ellos como para provocar todo esto?, ¿acaso estaban muertos o qué demonios?

Bianchi, por su parte, quería ahorcar a Reborn y luego caerle a besos por ser tan insensible con Tsuna, pero también quería saber qué demonios le había ocurrido… este Tsuna estaba mortalmente triste un momento y al otro estaba bromeando con ellos, no tenía mucho sentido para ella… pero tal vez ella no quería que tuviera sentido. Chrome, por su parte, sentía pena por su jefe, pero no podía dejar de reírse, con razón Mukuro-sama no se llevaba muy bien con el jefe, el jefe debía de haberle tirado en la cara unos cuantos "secretos" en la cara para que no se metiera en problemas cuando poseía su cuerpo, ¡eso explicaba todo!

\- Un momento… - Dijo Fuuta, el razonamiento ido a otra parte su cabeza. - ¿Desde cuándo a Tsuna-nii le gusta ver películas infantiles?, ¿o películas en general?

Silencio total… muy buena pregunta, él se la pasaba más en sus videos juegos que viendo películas…

\- ¡Gao! – Maulló Natsu impaciente, tenía un hambre horrible y su amo seguía durmiendo como un trozo de cemento, ¡exigía sus filetes ahora!

\- ¡Auucchhhh! – Dolía, dolía, dolía… - ¡Natsu!

El cachorro solo puso su mejor cara inocente. Tsuna entrecerró los ojos y lo miro fijamente, consintiendo su mano mordida, la cual tendría las marcas durante unos cuantos días.

\- Cazaras un ratón o algo porque no te voy a hacer nada. – Antes de que Natsu pudiera ponerse a llorar, quejarse o lo que sea, Tsuna se levantó de golpe y lo hizo rodar en la cama.

Cuando Natsu se recuperó del asalto, Tsuna ya se había encerrado exitosamente en el baño, dejando a un cachorro de león llorando y rasguñando la puerta del baño casi con desespero. En la planta baja, Reborn sonrió levemente, pero esta sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato al recordar a León… su preciado compañero conocía la verdad todo el tiempo y no dijo nada de nada, se sentía traicionado en cierto modo pero si el camaleón había prometido su silencio entonces no podía culparlo. Bianchi solo ajusto sus gafas y se rio leyendo su periódico.

Nadie podía culpar al cachorro, eran las nueve de la mañana, lo que sea que le haya hecho Primo sin duda trabajo muy bien. Unos minutos más tarde, Tsuna bajo ya arreglado y con Natsu llorando en sus talones.

\- Buenos días. – Saludo amablemente antes de darle una mirada de muerte a su león. – Tu mismo te lo buscaste, así que deja de llorar y ve a cazar tu desayuno. – Sentencio antes de ir a la nevera y sacar la leche.

Viendo a su amo preparar su desayuno (cereal con leche), Natsu lloro en su sitio. No era su culpa, ¡tenía hambre y él no se quería levantar!, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer para despertarlo si sus maullidos no fueron suficientes?

\- Dame-Tsuna calla a tu cachorro antes de que lo calle yo. – Dicho esto Reborn tomo otro trago de café y paso la página.

\- Solo no lo mates. – Dijo Tsuna tranquilamente aun preparando su cereal.

Oyendo esto, Natsu de verdad comenzó a llorar, tal vez no debió de haberlo mordido en el pliegue entre el dedo gordo y el índice… ¡clic!

\- La próxima vez en verdad cazaras… - Murmuro Tsuna caminando a la mesa, y comenzando a comer con la mano izquierda.

Por una vez agradecía a Reborn por forzarlo a ser ambi-diestro, su mano derecha dolía bastante… nada que el yodo no aliviaría. Pero eso no quitaba su molestia con Natsu, el cachorro pudo haber elegido otro lugar menos doloroso para morder…

\- ¿Ambi-diestro Dame-Tsuna? – Bromeo ligeramente Reborn sin apartar la vista de su periódico. Vaya, vaya, sin duda alguna había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento…

\- No es mi culpa que Natsu eligiera uno de los peores lugares para morder una mano… - Se quejó levemente, no solo mordía duro pero sus colmillos estaban muy, muy bien afilados.

Sin prestarles atención, Natsu miraba con ojos grandes su desayuno. Tsuna estaba bien molesto con él porque solo le dio leche, pero le había dado un buen plato, uno bastante hondo, probablemente para que no se quejara de que tenía hambre más tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Natsu ataco al plato de leche con todo lo que tenía, y unos minutos más tarde estaba en un sofá, panza arriba, roncando. Tsuna solo sonrió al verlo, tomo los platos y los lavo antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Y mama? – Porque no la había visto, y eso era raro…

\- Limpiando. – Fue la respuesta simple.

A sabiendas de que su madre lo regañaría si lo veía ahora, enfermo más polvo no era bueno, Tsuna decidió simplemente sentarse y ver la televisión. Unos minutos más tarde Reborn decidió irse mientras Bianchi solo se rio antes de salir, tenía que buscar a los niños y comprar cosas para su cocina… La razón de Reborn era simple: Tsuna era bastante molesto cuando interrumpían su programa de pingüinos…

-… esta cinta se autodestruirá en… - Tsuna no pudo evitarlo, se rio ante la cara del pobre Cabo, sus amigos eran muy malos pero era demasiado divertido…

Cuando Yamamoto y Gokudera llegaron a la casa de Tsuna, se invitaron ellos mismos porque nadie les iba a abrir… no con Tsuna riéndose… Viendo el estado de Tsuna, ambos chicos se preguntaron cuanto tiempo llevaba viendo a los pingüinos de Madagascar… parecía Lambo con una bolsa de dulces de uva…

-… Hola Tsuna…

\- Buenas tardes Juudaime…

Ninguno estaba muy energético en ese saludo, en realidad, estaban sumamente nerviosos… la razón era simple: ya se habían enterado de lo que Tsuna había hecho cuando Reborn le interrumpió el programa, y ellos no estaban listos para una paliza de ese calibre, Tsuna del futuro o no… tal vez nunca. Actualmente Tsuna estaba gozando con el programa, y no querían saber desde cuando exactamente, y no estaban seguros de como saludarlo ni nada-

\- ¡Buenas tardes chicos!, siéntense, siéntese. – Palmeo los puestos a su lado sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Tímidamente ambos muchachos lo hicieron. Todo estaba bien siempre y cuando no le volaras en pedazo el televisor al parecer, pues Tsuna no se molestó para nada si hablaban o bromeaban, incluso si sin querer pasaban por enfrente de dicho aparato a buscar agua o lo que sea. En todo caso y efecto, Tsuna estaba demasiado alegre como para molestarse y demasiado cariñoso y descarado como para decirle no… y gracias a eso Yamamoto termino de almohada para el chico que casi cada 5 minutos se reía… Por supuesto, en las propagandas las risas no fueron incluidas, en todo caso Tsuna parecía listo para robar-pedirle prestado una bomba a Gokudera y hacerlo trisas. Tsuna odiaba las propagandas…

\- EL maratón de 4 horas ha concluido… - Tsuna dejo de oír, y estaba a punto de maldecir a alguien cunado otra cosa empezó…

Natsu seguía durmiendo profundamente, asombrando a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, pues Tsuna no estaba siendo muy considerado que digamos, pero ellos no podían quejarse, los pingüinos era bastante divertidos… Cuando vieron que el maratón se acabó, se preocuparon por cuanto tiempo Tsuna se había estado riendo sin parar y luego (casi 5 segundos después) estaban temiendo por sus vidas, no estaban muy seguros si Tsuna volvería a la normalidad o primero tendría una mini rabieta al estilo Lambo…

-… Ehhh… Tsuna, ¿quieres-

\- Shhhhhh.

Ambos chicos se miraron, muy bien, tal vez Primo había borrado su memoria más de la cuenta… porque Tsuna estaba demasiado de muy buen humor como para recordar lo que paso en la escuela antes de que cayera enfermo… Estas conclusiones se fueron al infierno al darse cuenta de una cosa… Tsuna no les diría nada, no lo hizo antes y no lo haría ahora…

\- ¡Caza Brujas! – Gritaron varios chicos raros en la TV.

Tsuna observo atentamente la pelea con curiosidad, era una serie bastante interesante… y original, la idea de que humanos se transformen en armas era bastante original, al menos aun no había visto nada así en la mafia, pero sí que había visto cosas mucho más raras…

-… inclínate ante tu dios-bam!

\- Idiota… - Dijo la chica de coletas viendo al chico de pelo azul caer al suelo.

Viendo esto, Tsuna entro en otro ataque de risa… Cielos, él no se había reído tanto en años… Tenía que hacer esto mucho más seguido…

-… No sabía que te gustara el anime Tsuna…

\- ¿Qué es el anime?

Ambos chicos miraron a Tsuna como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, el solo los miro con curiosidad. Quizás antes lo sabía, pero francamente si lo sabía no se acordaba… Él no había visto televisión de verdad como en 5 años (estúpido pápelo y luego el incidente…) así que en verdad no podía ser culpado por ignorante… ¿o sí?


	21. Capítulo 21

97fizhy03dt, te doy de nuevo las gracias (ya veras porque ;3) Pronto, pronto, paciencia, ya aparecera :) No te preocupes, los otros ganaron así que hay doble capitulo :3 Solo relajate, buscate un chocolate o cotufas y ¡a ¡leer!

yola1996acuario, Ya veras lo que León le dará :3 No, me temo que si Giotto hubiera borrado como reaccionaron ellos, Tsuna igual hubiera conectado puntos y hubiera sabido que fue el quien hizo eso, hubiera tenido que borrar mas de un día y bueno... este Tsuna no es estúpido, lo que Giotto menos necesita es que Tsuna desconfié de el también .. Y si borra su primer incidente... o solo las reacciones... hubiera sido mucho peor para el, porque su familia se aparto de inmediato y le hubieran dicho cosas feas o ignorado totalmente si se hubiera acercara ellos como si nada hubiese pasado (cosa que hubiera hecho). Si suponemos que hubiera pasado como escribí en los últimos capítulos, hay que tomar en cuenta que primero el incidente se hubiera vuelto a repetir... y segundo que los chicos son mas viejos (sin ofender) y por tanto menos comprensivos. No se si me explique bien ., pero espero haber aclarado algunas dudas. De nada :3, ¡a leer!

KITSUNE-CHAN, sip, fue Soul Eater :D. Esperemos que no, o Reborn le caería a palos hasta que esas mañas desaparecieran D: Gracias :3

luki-chan, sip Soul Eater~ Los capitulos 19 y 20 me tomaron trabajo así (ordenar las ideas) que me haces sonreír al saber que uno de ellos te encanto :3 Yo leo de forma anonima (por costumbre ahora), asi que se mas o menos como sobrellevar la espera, pero igual es T_T Sabes, la bazuca no ha salido debido a que: a) Tsuna no hubiera tomado muy bien ver a alguien de su tiempo, y hubiera sido demasiado obvio que pasaba, y b) se me había olvidado (que patético T_T). Yo también quiero un Natsu, pero tengo un Nacho (mi gato) . Muchas gracias :3 Riete un poco, hay doble capi :D

AZGARdMOON, A mi tambien me da cosita (y eso que soy la autora), pero si no fuera por ese futuro esta historia no existiera D: Giotto es un profesional XD. Diaria discúlpame, y a los demás perdón, pero por ahora no es mi culpa, no han arreglado el Internet T_T (estoy gastando el Saldo del telf de mi madre en este momento). Muchas gracias, nunca pensé que este fic tuviera tanta atención o.o :D Suerte en la uni, yo también ando en eso T_T

kayriu, no, esa idea no sera pronto pero a Hibari no le faltan las ganas XD.

doremishine itsuko, Emma del futuro salio en el capi 1 o.o. Ya los incluiré pronto :3 (aunque no lo conozco mucho por que llegue hasta el capitulo 88 del anime .). ¿En tres días? O_O, no sabia que la historia era tan larga O_O (si eres como yo nada mas soltaste para comer y dormir),

Hime-chan Natsumi, Sorry, pero es un poco difícil... por los orígenes de la historia .

Post Data 1: Elegí doble capitulo (por lo del Internet tuve tiempo sin poder actualizar así que...) asi que felicidades a los ganadores :D

Post Data 2: Sigo sin Internet T_T

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 21

Luego de la explicación, Tsuna se sentía un tanto avergonzado de sí mismo (no es que iba demostrarlo o decirlo), ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de algo así?, y hablando de olvidar… ¿sus mangas aún seguían vivas por casualidad?, con Reborn y los sucesos aleatorios y sumamente destructivos él los había escondido para que sobrevivieran… Sin embargo, él no podía recordar con exactitud cuando los chicos habían volado en pedazos toda su colección (el pajarito y la piña morada diabólica que casi se convertía en piña morada difunta, junto con los demás haciendo cualquier cosa menos detenerlos) junto con el resto de la pobre casa que nunca había hecho nada malo para merecer ese cruel destino… incluso si al otro día estaba reparada como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si sus mangas aún seguían vivas, se aseguraría de que continuaran vivas así tuviera que encadenar a toda su familia al borde de un precipicio… Si, tal vez estaba siendo un poco sádico, pero era deprimente que tu propia familia te destruyera algo que tenías desde que eras un niño, y no solo se refería a las mangas… Sus video juegos y DVDs también se fueron a un lugar mejor, pero esos los podía recuperar, las mangas no tanto… no era tan fácil como parecía, y el dinero no caía del cielo exactamente. Saliendo de la sala a poner su cuarto patas arriba a ver si conseguía sus preciadas mangas y dejaba a dos adolescentes confundidos, el timbre sonó justo a tiempo para que pudieran ver como la puerta fue tirada al piso.

-… Este lugar sigue siendo una basura… - Murmuro para si el recién llegado.

\- Shishishi… - El príncipe asesino salió detrás de su jefe y con una sonrisa torcida saludo a los presentes: - Buenas tardes pequeño Vongola~ Shishishi…

\- VVVOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

El espadachín fue cortado de tajo debido a la pata voladora más salvaje que había visto y sentido en su vida, haciéndolo rodar en el piso y taparse la boca debido al dolor, no quería ver cuantos dientes había perdido… Tsuna, por su parte, luego de haber silenciado al chico de pelo blanco, sonrió dulcemente y se lanzó a los brazos de Xanxus, abrazándolo de forma inmediata.

\- ¡Xanxus-nii! – Exclamo el chico con una sonrisa radiante e ignorando olímpicamente a todos los demás presentes como si estos no fueran más que meras motas de polvo en el espacio.

La expresión de Xanxus cambio de "¿Qué demonios…?" a "¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!", y cuando eso paso trato de quitarse al otro chico usando la fuerza, pero Tsuna parecía una goma de mascar, es decir: no se lo podía quitar sin importar cuanto se esforzara. Lo peor de todo era que Tsuna ni siquiera parecía notar que Xanxus lo quería fuera de él ¡pero ya!

-… Esto al menos valdrá un buen chantaje… - Murmuro Mammon sosteniendo una cámara y escondiéndola rápidamente antes de que su jefe lo viera, quizás incluso podría sacar algo de dinero… tal vez este viaje no era un desperdicio total…

\- Wow… - Dijo el boxeador sin saber que decir, pues aunque la escena era sumamente tierna y muy, muy ultra inesperada, no por eso estaba a salvo de la ira de su jefe…

Los otros dos guardianes y el tipo del paraguas solo tenían las quijadas en el suelo, sin ser capaces de siquiera decir pio ante el despliegue de afecto de… ambos chicos que… ¿no era que no se llevaban muy bien?

\- ¡Oh cierto! – Incluso con el repentino momento de iluminación, Tsuna no lo soltó. – Que mal educado son, pasen, pasen. – Lo soltó solo para comenzarlo a empujar al comedor aparentemente. – Oni-chan debe de estar cerca del parque haciendo su recorrido, ¿por qué no vas a saludarlo Lussuria?, y tu Levi, o quizás ambos se pierdan y no tengo ganas de jugar al gato y al ratón…

Ante la carita de perrito que Tsuna les dio, los dos mencionados salieron fuera de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo, demasiado aterrados de ese nuevo Tsuna y de lo que seguramente su jefe les haría si se quedaban. El video y los comentarios habían sido ciertamente demasiado ciertos: ¡Tsuna se había vuelto loco de atar o había tomado una píldora de "anti-cobardía"!

\- Bueno… ¡Mamá!, ¡tenemos invitados! – Llamo Tsuna casi gritando y dándoles una sonrisa muy sádica que decía: "Hagan feliz a mi madre y no les hare nada".

Debido a que Squalo estaba aún en el piso llorando y rodando en vano para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, de que Nana era terrorífica cuando quería y no se le podía decir no a su comida, y porque por la cara tan sádicamente inocente que Tsuna les estaba dando… decidieron quedarse a almorzar como buenos ciudadanos civilizados. Algo les decía en lo más profundo de sus corazones que Tsuna sería capaz de hacerlos sufrir de cualquier forma inimaginable (para ellos) si hacían alguna locura mientras su madre estuviera cerca… No obstante, nada de eso evitaba las miradas incrédulas que le tenían a ambos Sawadas…

\- Vamos Tsu-kun, di ah~ - ¿Qué mejor manera de asegurarse de que comiera que darle ella misma de comer?, Tsuna tendría que obedecer sin chistar hasta al menos haberse curado y haber ganado algunos kilos…

-… Esto es vergonzoso mamá… - Se quejó Tsuna antes de obedecer con un puchero. - ¿Puedo comer al menos el postre por mi cuenta?

La respuesta fue un sí, y Tsuna se encontraba en el sofá de la sala devorando un helado de fresa por sí solo. Aun así, era algo casi estúpido, muy estúpido, saber que un Tsuna de quien sabe cuántos años (probablemente un adulto) ser alimentado por su madre como un bebé y estar actuando como un verdadero niño con sobre dosis de café… era altamente peligroso…

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita Xanxus-nii? – Pregunto Tsuna con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras que Gokudera y Yamamoto se preguntaban a dónde demonios se había ido el Tsuna de los últimos días (el triste, herido y enfermo), Squalo hizo lo más sensato de todo: vendas en la nariz y pedir cita con el dentista y obviamente no hablar (aunque aún no sabía que rayos había hecho para que ese niñato quisiera matarlo). Xanxus, por su parte, hizo el que no oyó el "Xanxus-nii" y el hecho de ser un osito de peluche gigante para Tsuna no estaba ocurriendo y solo era parte de un extraño sueño…

\- Pues mini-basura, tenía que- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Muy bien, la pregunta era totalmente justificada.

\- Pues dándote lo que pediste. – Dicho esto Tsuna tiro la bolsa de basura que fue a buscar en su regazo con una sonrisa inocente. – Ahora, solo tienes que sacarlo afuera, muchas gracias por-

\- ¡Basura insolen-Tu… - Xanxus se masajeo las cienes, nadie le dijo que también había desarrollado súper velocidad.

Tsuna solo sonrió inocentemente ante su obra, ahora Xanxus tenía dos bolsas de basuras más encima de él y que tenía que sacar.

\- Tú pediste la basura, yo solo te la di Xanxus-nii. – Sonrió tan dulcemente que todos sabían que estaba mintiendo y que lo estaba haciendo todo apropósito. – No es mi culpa que te encante tanto la basura hermano mayor, es tu culpa por ser el encantador de la basura y obviamente su amo. – Si, Tsuna estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a Xanxus el valor de respetar la basura (él lo llamo basura y le había pateado el trasero varias veces).

\- ¡Insolente mocoso! – Comenzó a disparar docenas de balas en su furia ciega, quemando la basura sobre el sin siquiera darse cuenta, y con 3 venas palpitantes en la frente.

A pasar de la lluvia de balas, Tsuna no se movió y continúo sonriendo, muy divertido. Quizás era culpa del maratón de los pingüinos pero estaba de muy buen humor, así que nadie podía culparlo de querer divertirse, y si lo hacían terminarían en sus garras sin saber si saldrían vivos o no. Tal vez era algo muy bueno que Tsuna estuviera de tan buen humor, incluso si estaba siendo algo sádico con ellos, porque el Tsuna triste… era una persona difícil de entender, y no es que este Tsuna era más fácil, simplemente era más divertido en cierta manera.

Sorprendentemente, las balas simplemente…

\- ¿Terminaste Xanxus-nii? – Pregunto el Décimo Vongola (cosa que ninguno sabia, o eso creía él) casi riéndose ante las expresiones de total shock de todos los presentes menos Squalo, quien aún andaba privado del dolor y no podía arreglárselas para al menos tener una expresión de sorpresa. - ¿Ves?, no fue tan difícil, la basura te ama~

Ignorando lo que Tsuna le acababa de decir, una burla que francamente le provocaba matarlo aún más (si eso era remotamente posible), Xanxus solo disparo dos veces más, solo para asegurarse que no estaba presenciando una broma de mal gusto procedente de sus ojos. No, no había sido ninguna clase de broma, era totalmente real… las balas solo… "chocaban" en contra del aire y rebotaban… sin lógica aparente…

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga más basura? – Dijo Tsuna sonriendo aún más grande. – Solo queda la de los baños… - Reflexiono en voz alta antes de abrazarse al otro jefe como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin saber qué pesar, hacer o decir, el jefe de Varia se dejó caer en el sofá. Por la cara del pescado idiota y del perro faldero lo que acababan de presenciar era algo totalmente nuevo… Xanxus paso una mano por su frente, había gastado la mitad de su poder en todos esos disparos, y Tsuna ni siquiera había sudado una gota, ¿con eso, lo que sea que eso fuera, como iba a hacerle al menos un rasguño?

\- Oí, dale un espadazo basura. – Por dentro pensó que lo que acababa de decir era mala idea, pero…

Squalo obedeció, los otros dos aún estaban en estado de shock así que nadie podría interferir, pero aun así tenía más miedo de lo que podría pasarle por obedecer que lo que podría pasarle por no obedecer… Internamente Xanxus quería gritarle a su padre, a Reborn, y a todos en general por ser tan tremendos idiotas cuando vio que la espada choco con la nada aparentemente... Antes de que Squalo se moviera, de la aparente "nada" se formaron llamas y estas convirtieron la espada en múltiples trocitos de metal en una fracción de segundo…

\- Ya que tanto te gusta la basura, ¡ten! – En menos de 5 segundos Xanxus estaba envuelto en bolsas de basura. – Ya no hay más en la casa… - Dijo con tristeza, pero por la sonrisa que seguía pegada en su rostro sabían perfectamente que no se estaba lamentando pero seguramente riéndose como un loco en su cabeza. – tendrás que ir a otro lugar si quieres más…

Un poco asustado, y confuso y muy enojado, Xanxus quemo la basura rápidamente, y luego tomo al chico por el cuello, estaba a punto de cometer homicidio, no le interesaba si el chico que estaba a punto de ahorcar era su jefe y de que todos los demás le caerían encima más tarde por matarlo, ¡estaba harto!

\- Tienes 5 segundos para darme una razón válida para no ahorcarte… - Siseo apretando su agarre…

\- Xanxus-nii, en primera ni siquiera podrás ahorcarme. – Dijo como si nada, movió su mano a una de sus manos y con un leve toque Xanxus tenía acunado su brazo en su pecho. – En segunda, soy tu hermanito y tu futuro jefe… - Oh como Xanxus quería matarlo justo ahora… - Y en tercera… no es mi culpa que vivas llamando a la basura a donde vayas.

\- Pequeño diab-

\- Xanxus-nii, tu perdiste ante mí, a alguien a que llamaste basura… - La sonrisa se borró totalmente, dejando solo seriedad que le hacía creer que estaba hablando con un anciano y no un niño. - ¿no crees que es hora de que dejes de estar llamando a todo basura?, no tengo problema en demostrarte que "esta basura" te puede patear el trasero tantas veces quiera… - Luego volvió a sonreír, esta era en forma de juego. – Además, recuerda que soy tu hermanito y a tu familia no la puedes llamar basura o algún derivado a menos que sea en juego, y eso los incluye. – Señalo al pobre Squalo que ahora estaba llorando su espada.

Gokudera trago en seco, Tsuna del futuro por donde lo miraras, y obviamente el alumno favorito de Reborn por todo lo que había visto en estas últimas horas, demasiado sádico y juguetón… Reborn era igualito, solo que mucho más peligroso… No, tacha lo peligroso, ellos bien podrían ser igual de peligrosos ahora, o quizás Tsuna fuera aún más peligroso, o más sádico si es que eso era posible… Aunque debía de tomar en cuenta que eso de sádico solo era sumamente notable cuando estaba de muy buen humor… pobre de todos ellos…

\- Listo, ¿quedo bien? – Pregunto Tsuna dándole la espada devuelta al espadachín caído, completamente restaurada.

-… ¿C-Como? – Le dolía incluso hablar… cielos, este chico daba muy duro.

\- Si es destruido con mis llamas, puede ser reparado de la misma forma. – Dijo con una leve sonrisa, él no era tan malvado como para destruirle permanentemente su katana… - En fin, solo te recomiendo que no la utilices por unos días, por prevención.

Tsuna suspiro profundamente, tomo el control remoto de la TV y se sentó al lado de Xanxus, usándolo de almohada. Tsuna estaba de tan buen humor que había echado al aire todas sus preocupaciones y estaba actuando como solía hacerlo cuando Xanxus iba a visitarlo junto con los demás cuando todo estaba bien… Aunque no lo pareciese, Xanxus tenía un corazón blando, así que no tomo mucho tiempo para que ambos fueran como hermanos siempre y cuando el trabajo estuviera fuera de la vista. Varia era muy sangrienta como para ser amigables en el trabajo o cualquier cosa involucrada a él. En cuanto a Squalo… mejor iba a prendiendo a que odiaba tanto ruido, y no sería el único en sufrir su suerte, de hecho, quizás era el más afortunado en sufrir solo eso…

-… ¿En serio? – No pudo evitar quejarse al ver más propaganda, e iba a quejarse aún más cuando una propaganda salvaje apareció en la pantalla:

\- La lucha entre el bien, el mal y la estupidez… - Gokudera miro a otro sitio, mientras Yamamoto decidió tomar a Squalo y arrastrarlo fuera de allí, Squalo ni siquiera chisto al darse cuenta de lo que posiblemente iba a pasar y francamente no quería estar allí para ver la reacción del chico… -… en un mundo lleno de idiotas y perezosos… - Tsuna sentía una vena a punto de estallar por lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía negar que lo que decía daba risa…

Xanxus se preparó mentalmente para lo que sea que ocurriría, nunca le diría a Tsuna que esa película ya había ganado un billón de dólares… Gokudera se preparó ya sea para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo o para tratar de detener a Tsuna de cometer homicidio mientras aun estuviera enfermo… a veces odiaba a Reborn por hacer este tipo de cosas.

-… Todo en: El perezoso, el diablo y el afro mágico… - La vena finalmente estallo. – Solo en cines. – La propaganda salvaje termino, y apareció otra acerca de crema para depilarse, pero a Tsuna nada de eso le importaba…

\- ¡REEEEBBBBBOOOOOOORRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN!

Aproximadamente a 7 cuadras de la casa de Tsuna, Yamamoto y Squalo se taparon las orejas, junto con la mayoría de los que iban caminando pacíficamente y seguido de varios accidentes de tráfico. Gracias a Dios nadie salió herido gravemente ni hubo muertos… Cielos, y Tsuna se molestaba con los gritos de ellos, lástima que no podía demostrarle que él era mucho peor que todos ellos juntos…

En otro lugar desconocido, Reborn sonrió mientras tomaba otro trago de su preciado café, al parecer su Dame-estudiante se había dado cuenta de su pequeña sorpresa… Luego se lo agradecería, la película había sido todo un éxito, tal vez debería de hacer la continuación…

-… No debería de sorprenderme… - Mascullo Tsuna molesto hasta más no poder. -…estúpido, insensible, egoísta…

Gokudera suspiro aliado al ver que solo quedo en eso, aunque ciertamente esa aura asesina lo tenía con los pelos de punta y listo para hacerse en los pantalones (aunque no lo admitiría nunca), y no podía culpar a Tsuna, pues todo esto había sido sin su consentimiento… Xanxus solo miro al techo y trato todo lo posible por ignorar el aura, era bastante intimidante… Sin importar lo que dijeran, este Tsuna tenía que tener varios años como jefe, quizás incluso ya tendría como 40 años, porque ni su padre era tan intimidante…

-… Ne, Juudaime… - Prefería mil veces al Tsuna sádico, ese solo se divertía a expensas de ellos, no los hacía temblar por sus vidas. -… las chicas vendrán como en… - Miro su reloj… - 15 minutos… y traerán algunas películas… - Gokudera sintió su espíritu irse de su cuerpo cuando la mirada mortal se posó sobre el… - como Megamente…

-… Chaos… ¿por qué demonios me lo dices ahora? – Si, no había duda, alumno favorito de Reborn.

-… ¿Porque siento que nos vas a matar? – Salió más como una pregunta que una afirmación, era como tener a un demonio en la esquina de tu habitación… en medio de la noche… y sin ninguna luz…

-… Lo siento… - Se disculpó, pero aún estaba molesto, muy molesto. – es solo que me da rabia que Reborn haga lo que quiera conmigo, y mira, esta vez fue incluso globalmente… - Aunque, honestamente, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado…

-… Tsk, supéralo ya mini-basura…

\- Xanxus-nii, me caes mal, gordito y feo… - Se quejó Tsuna infantilmente. - ¿Helado de lo que sea? – Le pregunto-pidió a su siempre fiel, pero obviamente muy aliviado, mano derecha.

\- ¡En seguida Juudaime! – Como pudo con sus piernas aun temblorosas, corrió a la cocina a buscarle algo de helado a su amado jefe… bueno, no era exactamente su amado jefe pero una versión futura de él…

-… Eres un pequeño diablo, ¿lo sabias? – Le dijo Xanxus cuando el bombardero desapareció de la vista…

-Shishishi, si se me permite opinar, creo que sería como una versión sádica y maligna de Daniel el Travieso… - Dijo el príncipe y señor de los cuchillos detrás de una pared.

Bel no había sido idiota, cuando Tsuna había golpeado a Squalo él se había no solo quitado del camino sino ido a refugiarse en un lugar cercano pero seguro. Y se había llevado unas buenas risas al igual que Mammon ante todo el desastre que había hecho el chico, definitivamente ese chico no era el mismo de siempre. Francamente había sido demasiado divertido, pero ni locos (más de lo que estaban al menos) se acercarían para que Tsuna jugara con ellos también. Además, Mammon estaba grabando todo, invisible desde su cabeza, y ni locos se los harían saber, porque si Tsuna no los mataba por hacer algo así, sin duda alguna Xanxus los mataría luego de limpiar el piso con ellos… bueno, si no escapaban antes claro está.

-… Daniel… - Murmuro Tsuna. – Daniel… el Travieso… - Él había oído eso antes, pero donde… - ¡Aja!

Los tres arquearon una ceja, mirando a Tsuna correr hacia su habitación probablemente, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado… Primero sádico-juguetón, luego modo intimidante-asesino, y ahora… ¿energético?, estaba por preguntarle al estúpido perro faldero si le habían metido drogas o algo… Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía que tener drogas en su sistema, estaba enfermo así que debieron de haberle hecho tomar unas cuantas pastillas… pero igual, esta visita era demasiado extraña.

\- ¿Y Juudaime? – La respuesta que obtuvo fue varios dedos a la escalera, pero antes de que Gokudera fuera a ir a ver, Tsuna apareció con una película en las manos…

Bel, sin saberlo, había evitado una "tragedia", porque ni uno de ellos se podría imaginar lo que pequeño demonio, incluso si fue en tono de broma, le hubiera hecho recordar… y ninguno hubiera estado preparado para hacer frente a un Tsuna que solo querría estar solo sin importar que, no importa que tuviera que hacer para estar solo… Suerte para ellos que lo de Daniel el Travieso solo desencadeno otra cadena de recuerdos… y se iban a dar cuenta lo quisieran o no.

Para cuando las chicas llegaron y los dos espadachines regresaron, se encontraron con Xanxus dormido en el sofá (Tsuna no lo dejo irse así que… busco la segunda mejor salida de la situación), a Gokudera felizmente bromeando con Tsuna en el sofá y comiendo helado como si nada pasara, y a Bel afilando sus cuchillos (Mammon aún seguía grabando, con otra cámara porque la batería de la otra se acabó). Ah, y la sala hecha un desastre total, muchos huecos en todas partes, como si a alguien le hubiera parecido gracioso traer una metralleta, pararse en medio de la sala y disparar como 600 balas o más…

\- Ma Ma, ¿que están mirando? – Prefería más a este Tsuna, era más "normalito".

\- Daniel el Travieso. – Fue la respuesta corta de Bel, sonriendo como un lunático.

\- Yep. – Confirmo Tsuna antes de volver a la pantalla. – Gokudera-kun… deberíamos mostrarle esto a Hibari-san…

En la pantalla se mostraba como Daniel se "escapo" de las ataduras que le hizo el ladrón y como le hizo la vida de cuadritos al pobre, y a la vez no tan pobre, hombre. En un primer momento Gokudera no había entendido porque deberían mostrarle esa escena al prefecto, el no necesitaba más ideas para morder a quien sea hasta la muerte, pero luego de ver como el niño hizo tantos desastres por "accidente" entendió la razón… Hibari debería de ver como los que no rompían las reglas podían salirse con la suya sin hacer nada y que debía de saber aprisionarlos si no quería que pasara alguna locura… cuando fueran a Italia. Aparte de que sería divertido ver la reacción del prefecto ante esto…

\- Tsu-kun~ - Tsuna palideció. – Hora de tu medicina~

10 minutos después, tenían dos dormilones que probablemente los matarían si eran despertados, así que se retiraron a otro lugar… Bueno, en verdad Tsuna no se había quedado dormido, pero estaba algo perezoso ahora, aparte de que estaba viendo su película en paz y no querían interrumpirlo y que él los matara por quien sabe qué. Se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle: la medicina le daba sueño a Tsuna, pero como eran pocas o tal vez porque su impacto era menor, solo quedo en pereza…

\- ¿Qué trajeron?, Tsuna ha estado demasiado impredecible desde esta mañana, vio un maratón de los pingüinos de Madagascar y luego Soul Eater… - Demasiado impredecible e incluso medio loco… no querían agregarle más leña al fuego muchas gracias…

\- Pues solo trajimos…

Internamente Tsuna estaba quejándose, odiaba la medicina, o era que tal vez estaba muy a acostumbrado a que su familia lo drogara para que descansara omitiendo el importante hecho de que si no terminaba el dichoso papeleo a tiempo Reborn lo mataría (cosa que sucedió tantas veces que no era gracioso). Él no había tomado medicinas en algunos años, así que tal vez todo era psicológico… ¡pero igual lo irritaba!, gracias a Dios que al menos mañana ya volvería a la escuela y su madre no le obligaría a tomarse como 6 pastillas de solo Dios sabe que cada 12 horas (ya le dijo que a las 6 de la mañana le tocaban de nuevo).

Pero Tsuna no podía quejarse, había sido un buen día y vaya que había hecho desastre, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto con solo palabras, efecto segundario de ser un jefe mafioso suponía, pero era tan divertido jugar con la gente… aunque tal vez se pasó un poco pero no tenía idea y ni le importaba. Aparte, podía echarle la culpa al hecho de que estaba enfermo, así que no había ningún problema, excepto quizás tener que pagar por un dentista y un cirujano plástico para Squalo… pero si alguien preguntaba, ¡era su propia culpa por ser tan gritón!

En otro lugar algo lejano a la casa de Tsuna…

\- Wahhhhhhhhhhh… - Bianchi suspiro profundamente, quizás el mejor en este trabajo era Tsuna, no sabía cómo el chico aguantaba tanto…

\- Bianchi-nii… Lambo se enredó de nuevo en el columpio… - Comenzó Fuuta con nervios, la cocinera venosa no estaba del mejor de los humores, y no podía culparla, no luego de…

_\- Buenos días Bianchi. – Saludo Reborn como todas las mañanas y se sentó a tomarse su café._

_\- Buenos días Reborn… - Le entrego el periódico y el desayuno con amor, como casi siempre._

_\- Hmmmm… - Reborn la miro durante un momento y los niños decidieron refugiarse detrás de Nana, sin saber que podría pasar luego de que Reborn hablara, si hablaba. – Te vez sexy con esos lentes cariño. – Felicito el Arcobaleno antes de abrir el periódico y comenzar a escanear las noticias al mismo tiempo que mordía su emparedado de queso tostado que se deshacía en la boca de lo sabroso que estaba…_

_\- ¡Oh Reborn!, ¡amor mío! – La chica iba a abrazar a Reborn y bañarlo en besos, pero…_

_\- Este queso esta delicioso. – Reborn tenía otros planes, y eso incluía no ser abrazado ni besado por la chica que tanto lo amaba…_

Desde entonces la chica andaba reflexionando en que podía hacer para ganar la atención de Reborn, y no tomaba muy bien ser interrumpida… cosa que era irremediable con ellos, específicamente con Lambo…

\- Ese mocoso… - Sin más Bianchi se levantó a rescatar al niño que se estaba asfixiando con las cuerdas del columpio, el solo. ¿Cómo llego a eso?, Bianchi no quería saber…

Luego de unas horas más, y como 18 rescates para Lambo (el niño estaba algo suicida hoy al parecer), fueron a casa, solo para encontrar algo… sin precedentes. Hace como una media hora, Xanxus y compañía se habían ido luego de cenar, negándose rotundamente a quedarse en la casa, a pesar de la insistencia de ambos Sawadas, por miedo a: ganarse el lado terrorífico de Nana y/o llevarse un susto con Tsuna de nuevo. El chico había vuelto a la normalidad con la compañía de todos y quizás las bromas y desastres que llegaron y lo mantenían entretenido y ocupado al mismo tiempo como para hacer algo de gran escala.

No obstante, incluso si Varia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro (con la promesa de quedarse unos días cerca), los presentes estaban todos en frente del televisor, con palomitas, helados, chocolates, refrescos y cualquier otra cosa que fuera dulce, comestible y se pudiera hacer desastre. Decir que estaban en silencio viendo lo que sea que estaba en la TV seria decir una mentira, decir que los niños no se volvieron locos ante la vista de dulce también sería una, decir que había al menos alguien amargado y con mala cara también…

Parecían siglos desde que habían visto una noche así, mejor dicho: un evento cualquiera con Tsuna presente. Es cierto que con Tsuna habían hecho algunas salidas y/o actividades divertidas desde el cambio, pero no de este calibre. La única diferencia notable era que en el lejano pasado (desde sus perspectivas porque no habían pasado ni dos meses) era que Tsuna estaría preocupado o tratando de que no ocurriera ningún desastre (misión imposible), pero ahora ni se molestaba, ni nada, ni siquiera-

\- Recuerden que lo que destruyan lo pagan. – Comento Tsuna dulcemente luego de oír a Lambo llorar y tirar diversas granadas.

Aborten la misión, repito: aborten la misión.

\- Pero Tsu-

\- El hecho de que sea el futuro Decimo Vongola no quiera decir que tenga ningún privilegio con respecto al dinero. – Mintió entre dientes, porque francamente no quería hablar con Reborn acerca de la reparación de la casa (otra vez) y al menos tal vez, solo tal vez, disminuirían los daños a la propiedad. Como decían, la esperanza es lo último en morir.

\- ¡Waaaahhhhhhhh! – Lloro Lambo luego de salir volando por sus propias explosiones y terminar de destruir la pared, un sofá, dos lámparas, una mesa de noche y aproximadamente la mitad de la alfombra. Eso, sin contar el piso, los cuadros colgados en la pared y los objetos que habían estado en la mesita de noche.

No obstante, antes de que alguien pudiera haberlo visto venir y/o detenerlo a tiempo como las otras veces, la bazuca había sido disparada. Era irónico, por lo que parecía tenía que estar la mayor parte de la familia reunida para que Lambo disparara esa arma, porque habiendo poca gente el niño obtenía más atención y no se metía en tantos problemas, o mejor dicho, era salvado más rápido de dichos problemas y por lo tanto la bazuca no era utilizada tan a menudo…

\- Ciauussssuuuuu~ - Saludo el Arcobaleno entrando por la ventana, solo Bel no reconoció su presencia con un gemido de irritación.

\- Shishishi bebé, ¿a qué debe el príncipe tu visita? – Esquivo una patada de parte de Squalo, quien no podía pegarle el grito de siempre.

Lussuria estaba roncando en una cama, Mammon estaba contando dinero en una esquina, Bel lo había saludado y estaba cubierto en sangre y encima de lo que parecían ser varios cadáveres de animales y sonriendo como loco, Xanxus estaba tirado en la cama más grande, despierto pero con el aspecto de haber tenido un día sumamente agotador, Levi estaba apoyado en una esquina aparentemente dormido, y Squalo…

-… ¿Tsuna te hizo eso? – Pregunto monótonamente, por dentro estaba entre orgulloso y asombrado.

Orgulloso por ver que Tsuna tenía una fuerza tremenda, y sorprendido porque no parecía importarle mucho si eran familia o no. Para su sorpresa, Squalo solo le dio un papel antes de tirarse en su cama de nuevo, y buscar dormir. Lentamente abrió el papel…

"**Chaos Reborn, ¿cómo estás?, ¿todo bien?"**

Reborn hizo una pausa, luego recordó: Tsuna del futuro. Al parecer, Tsuna había recogido algunas de sus costumbres por el camino… sonrió perversamente, ¿al fin tendría un alumno tan sádico como él?, tal vez, solo el tiempo lo diría. Aparte de eso, ¿quién demonios se cree que es para saludarlo así?, era nada más y nada menos que el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, por supuesto que estaba bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

"**Obviamente muy bien."**

Reborn volvió a pausar, ¿en serio?, ¿para qué demonios preguntaba si se iba a responder solo?, este chico merecía un buen castigo, no le importaba si era del futuro o no…

"**Antes de que pienses en castigarme sádicamente y luego matarme por engreído, déjame disculparme por mi tan buen humor, nah, tacha eso, no me puedo disculpar de algo de lo que no me arrepiento. Ne, ¿vas a volver pronto?, encontré unas películas de terror que tal vez te gusten."**

Reborn volvió a detenerse, este chico tenía que estar bromeando o tal vez Primo se había equivocado y le había quitado varios tornillos a su descendiente. Aunque de por si el chico tenía problemas, al parecer Primo le agrego más. Además, ¿desde cuándo en el infierno Dame-Tsuna quería verlo?, ¿y para ver películas de terror de todas las cosas habidas y por haber?, ¿en serio este era el mismo muchacho que le tenía miedo hasta a los perros y a casi todo en general?

"**En fin, a lo importante, te escribo esto para hacerte saber que lo más sensato sería pedir un dentista y un cirujano plástico para Squalo. Y no, no me mires así, no le rompí nada pero el impacto fue bastante fuerte y no estoy seguro si no quedaran marcas ni nada, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y ante de que preguntes, fue su propia culpa por ser tan gritón."**

Muy bien, era cierto que Squalo tenía muy buenos pulmones y cuerdas vocales, pero rayos… ¿qué le paso al Dame-Tsuna que no se atrevía a herir ni a una mosca y que aceptaba a todos por igual?

"**Mis oídos no soportan su volumen, y no es culpa mía que él no escuche por medio de palabras, así que fui por lo segundo más suave-"**

¿Lo segundo más suave?, el pobre Squalo parecía haber sido golpeado con un martillo… y no de goma…

"**y con menos dolor sin hacer sufrir mis oídos por más tiempo, espero que me comprendas porque tú eres peor."**

Reborn miro a Squalo por el rabillo del ojo, aunque era cierto, él solo se hubiera limitado a darle un disparo de advertencia…

"**Y no me mires mal, tú tienes pistolas, yo no tengo nada."**

… Buen punto…

"**Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, nos vemos~"**

Reborn iba a tirar la nota y llamar a Nono para lo del dentista y el cirujano plástico cuando se dio cuenta de algo más:

"**Post Data: Saluda a Xanxus-nii por mí, dile que hay más basura si quiere más."**

\- Xanxus-nii… - Repitió sin creerse lo que estaba leyendo.

\- Oh ni lo menciones por el amor de Dios y todo lo bueno… - Xanxus no quería saber más del asunto por el momento…

\- Pssst, ven aquí Reborn… - Llamo Mammon guardando todo su dinero y sacando varias cámaras.

El resto de la noche, Mammon y Reborn tuvieron una noche de cine bastante divertida para ellos dos solos en otro lugar para evitar que los videos fueran eliminados.

\- ¿Segunda parte? – Pregunto Mammon, oh si, esa película sí que le había dado dinero a todos…

\- Definitivamente. – Sentencio Reborn, al fin, un alumno que tenía una pisca de sadismo en sus venas.


	22. Capítulo 22

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 22

-… Parece que tu hechizo fue mutilado… - Murmuro un chico de pelo verde entre preocupado y divertido, en cualquier caso ellos no podían hacer nada así que… ¿para qué molestarse?

\- Nufufufu… solo era-

\- Cállate melón mutante, Giotto-sama dio lo mejor de sí. – Luego el pelirrojo frunció el ceño hasta más no poder. - ¡Idiotas! – No sabía si el grito era para los del presente o para los del futuro a estas alturas.

-… ¿Estas bien Giotto? – Asari continúo colocando su mano en su hombro al verlo solo más preocupado, y dijo tratando de calmarlo: - Estará bien, es un chico fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, si puedo sobrevivir a aquello… - Cualquier otro ya se hubiera vuelto loco, suicidado o condenado a todos los que pudiera a un mundo de tinieblas. - Esto es nada, ten más confianza en tu descendiente…

Giotto no dijo nada por un momento, simplemente observando lo ocurría. Era algo casi extraño ahora ver a su nieto (no contaría los tátaras) tan feliz, incluso si solo era consecuencia de un simple hechizo para que no recordara nada durante unas pocas horas combinado con las caricaturas que le eran tan divertidas… No debería ser extraño, para nada, pero hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que Tsunayoshi no se veía tan alegre o juguetón, mucho menos ambas. Aunque también eso se debía a que él tampoco se permitía ser feliz, demasiado dado a su familia como para olvidar que él también podía ser egoísta… Y ahora, como un simple destello, iba a recordar todo… Lo peor era que Giotto había esperado más tiempo, al menos una semana más para que esa bazuca no fuera disparada en frente de él y le trajera a alguien de su familia de su tiempo… Era algo así como enseñarle una araña a una persona que les tenía pavor, o al menos así lo veía...

-… Lo se… - Una lagrima cayo. – pero no por eso deja de ser cruel… - Todo debido a falsas ilusiones… todo por amor, por simple inocencia y por temor al cambio…

La mayoría solo continuo tranquilo cuando el humo rosa apareció, con Lambo eso era bastante usual por lo que no había de que preocuparse, y solo duraría 5 minutos, ni más ni menos. Aunque no podían entender porque Tsuna se volvió tan blanco como un fantasma y parecía a punto de desmayarse cuando el humo rosa hizo su debut, los pocos que lo vieron al menos. Sin embargo, a esos pocos no les dio tiempo de indagar o preguntarle qué pasaba y si necesitaba sentarse cuando el humo se disipo y una figura encorvada salió a la luz…

\- Estúpida vaca… - Gokudera se cortó al igual que los demás al ver el aspecto de la nueva figura…

\- Hola… - Dijo suavemente Yamamoto del futuro.

Lambo pestaño y tímidamente (asustado) se escondió detrás de las piernas de su hermano mayor, con los ojos grandes y tan sorprendido que dejo de llorar al instante. El Yamamoto del futuro solo sonrió levemente al ver esto, y luego subió la mirada… Antes de que cualquiera lo hubiera visto venir, Yamamoto estaba abrazando a Tsuna como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin darse cuenta de que Tsuna parecía incluso más pálido que antes y no le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- No sabes cuanta alegría me da verte Tsuna… - Murmuro el ex-beisbolista, una expresión aliviada y feliz mostrándose en sus características, luego lo soltó y lo tomo de los hombros los ojos fijos en los de él. - ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿has estado comiendo bien?, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?

Lambo lentamente se alejó y se escondió detrás de Bianchi esta vez, la sala siguiendo en completo silencio, y las lágrimas que Yamamoto estaba soltando debido a la felicidad de ver a Tsuna no estaba ayudando… El aspecto con el que había aparecido sugería días de llanto y depresión, quizás incluso insomnio y suma preocupación, y ahora estaba llorando de la felicidad de ver a Tsuna… su cara incluso se había iluminado totalmente al verlo.

Esta escena solo les hacía preguntarse si lo que sea que había pasado en el futuro tenía que ver con un Tsuna "muerto", mal herido, secuestrado, perdido o tal vez uno al que le había pasado algo feo y quizás irreversible. Un Tsuna que los haya olvidado no parecía bien, ni siquiera uno muerto (de verdad), ni uno que hubiera decidido alejarse no parecían opciones probables conociendo a este Tsuna… que también provenía del futuro, pero no sabían de qué año… Además era obvio (quizás demasiado), que Tsuna los quería, pero… su reacción indicaba que no se había esperado esto, y que quizás en su época no había visto a su familia en un buen tiempo… o que no quería verla en lo absoluto, por más raro que sonara…

-… B-bien… - Respondió temblorosamente. _"Recuerda muy bien que Yamamoto-san solo piensa que eres Tsunayoshi-sama, solo eso… así que recuerda actuar como tal monstro.", _se recordó con tristeza y algo de auto-odio. – He estado mejor… y todo ha ido bien… - En cierta medida, pero no iba a decirle la verdad sin importar cuanto lo quisiera… - ¿Qué sucede?

La actuación hubiera engañado a todos si nadie lo hubiera visto palidecer, pero casi nadie cayo. No obstante, no sabían si Yamamoto cayó o no, pues solo sonrió más y despeluco a Tsuna amistosamente antes de volverlo abrazar, obviamente sin ánimo de liberarlo y simplemente dijo:

\- ¿Lo han estado cuidando bien? – Como si hablara de un niño pequeño y no de un adolescente, lo cual era no solo extraño… sino bastante preocupante.

\- Por supuesto que si idiota. – En cualquier otro momento, Gokudera hubiera encendido sus bombas como amenaza ante tal insinuación, pero por los momentos estaba analizando la situación por cualquier pista… no importa cuán pequeña fuera.

Yamamoto sonrió más amplio y luego dejo de sonreír, un aspecto sombrío y culpable apareció, para luego decir:

\- Nosotros no lo hicimos… - Abrazo a Tsuna más apretado, quien parecía bastante nervioso e incómodo, y ni siquiera se atrevía a relajarse. – Uno de los peores errores de nuestras vidas, no lo hagan el suyo…

No dijo nada más y se limitó a abrazar a Tsuna todo lo que pudo, sin responder ninguna de las amenazas ni preguntas que surgieron, las cuales no fueron muchas debido a que ni un minuto después fue envuelto en humo rosa…

-… Tsuna… - Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Yamamoto, pero… - no sabía que fueras tan organizado. – la sonrisa no podía más divertida.

Los demás presentes lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero Tsuna solo se rio nerviosamente, casi a sabiendas de que hablaba… su oficina estaba muy bien organizada porque trabajaba a diario en ese lugar, no porque le gustara ordenar cosas como estaba dando a sugerir. Inadvertidamente para Tsuna, Yamamoto solo dijo una verdad a medias con el objetivo de hacerle olvidar lo que acababa de suceder. Yamamoto no era un genio pero tampoco era tonto… esa oficina estaba muy sola y fría, bien organizada pero al mismo tiempo… desprovista de casi cualquier cosa personal. Lo único que en verdad le llamo la atención y al mismo tiempo casi le hizo llorar fue un retrato de la familia en su escritorio… el marco estaba roto y desgastado al igual que el vidrio, le hacía preguntarse cuán importante era esa foto para el Tsuna de ese tiempo. Y por lo que veía… este Tsuna debía de ser más de diez años mayor a ellos como mínimo…

Esta última observación explicaba cómo demonios los conocía tan bien, porque jugaba con ellos, y porque actuaba tan elegante inconscientemente, por no hablar de lo sádico y su buena actuación… Pero no le explicaba mucho acerca de que le había pasado para hacerlo tan deprimido… aparte de ser un asesino por como actuó la otra vez. Yamamoto suspiro y antes de que el pobre Tsuna lo viera venir, estaba recibiendo un coscorrón.

\- ¡Yamamoto! – Se quejó tratando de liberarse pacíficamente, pero el mencionado solo se rio y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Vas a morir! – Todo el mundo se detuvo y miraron al beisbolista, incluso Tsuna se paralizo. - ¡Sera un heladicidio!

Antes de que Tsuna pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse o preguntarle qué demonios era un heladicidio, Tsuna fue… bañado en helado, hasta el punto de parecer un muñeco de helado (muñeco de nieve) de todos los sabores y con una mirada asesina. El plan funciono, distrajeron a Tsuna del evento que sucedió porque francamente no querían que volviera el Tsuna depresivo tan pronto, pero… Siempre hay un pero, esta vez fue un PERO porque pero no era lo suficientemente grande para expresar el descontento de todos los presentes en ser tiroteados con cotufas, gomitas, cubitos de hielo, y cualquier otra cosa que el muñeco de helado encontrara durante el resto de la noche… y con puntería perfecta.

\- ¡Helado ninja! - ¡Blam!

\- Te la mereces idio-Auch…

Toda la noche fue así, con un Tsuna bastante vengativo dándoles la mirada más resentida, irritada y molesta que pudo junto con un aura asesina que les ponían los pelos de punta. Por supuesto, trataron de disculparse y más, pero Tsuna ni los dejo terminar la oración… algo acerca de "imperdonable". Nota: la próxima utilizarían otra cosa que no fuera helado, al parecer a Tsuna o le encantaba u odiaba estar pegajosamente frio, multi-coloreado y lucir como un muñeco de nieve viviente.

Cambiando de tema, la frase: "Nosotros no lo hicimos…" que salió de los labios del Yamamoto del futuro les dejaba un mal sabor en la boca. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente?, Tsuna no necesita que lo cuidaran mucho, era fuerte y tenía un buen sentido de preservación, y su aspecto era bastante engañoso… eso, sin contar lo malo que no era nada grave de que preocuparse. En otras palabras, Tsuna podía cuidarse solo muy bien. Esa frase era muy abierta… ¿Qué quiso decir?, ¿acaso Tsuna estuvo en alguna pelea y salió muy mal herido y se encontraba en malas condiciones o resentido porque ellos no lo cuidaron bien o no le dieron atención o algo?

Pero mirando a Tsuna… eso no parecía ser el caso, porque él no parecía ese tipo de persona de guardar odio o rencor. Que estuviera muerto tampoco parecía, a menos que fuera de un tiempo más cercano que del Yamamoto del futuro… Muerto por falta de cuidado de su parte no sonaba muy bien, pero sí que les helaba la sangre de solo pensarlo. Otra teoría seria que debido a su falta de cuidado Tsuna se metió en líos y quizás… hubiera terminado mal, sonaba posible y quizás era lo que había pasado en el futuro mas no tenían forma de saber. Por otra parte, habían muchas posibilidades y sus derivadas… quizás, tal vez ellos no le dieron mucha atención o tuvieron algún mal entendido… quizás terminaron de malas con él y lo dejaron solo y quizás hubo algún ataque o accidente y él estaba solo…

Tsuna era una persona muy amable y buena, no creían que fuera capaz de iniciar ninguna pelea con ellos sin una muy buena razón, o hacer algo malo para el caso, de hecho, ni siquiera creían que fuera capaz de odiar… Y el Tsuna que tenían ahora solo les daba más fuerza a eso, pues seguía siendo un buen chico, aunque sin duda alguna era más… audaz. Incluso con su sadismo y sus ganas de divertirse, aun no hacía mucho daño, y el daño que hacia tenia doble propósito generalmente (el primero era divertirse obviamente). Quizás era más… audaz, intimidante, sádico, e inteligente que el de este tiempo, pero seguía siendo igual de cariñoso y amable, simplemente menos tímido y miedoso… y más peligroso, pero nada que los hiciera temblar por sus vidas (excepto su aura asesina).

Aunque tenían que tomar en cuenta que Tsuna, cuando no estaba feliz y queriendo divertirse, estaba triste o deprimido (la cual era peor). Y por lo que Primo les había dicho… tal vez ellos hicieron algo o dejaron de hacer algo o ambos, que afecto a Tsuna muy mal hasta el punto de deprimirlo y probablemente algo peor por la forma en que Primo los trato. Se lo merecían, lo admitían, pero… como les gustaría saber exactamente que habían hecho en el futuro a Tsuna para que terminara en este tiempo, solo para sanar…

Todo esto solo los dejaba con dos cosas claras: ellos provocaron que Tsuna se deprimiera (y seguramente algo peor también) en el futuro, tal vez hasta el punto de quererse suicidar si Primo intervino, y segundo… fue una falta de cuidado, mas no tenían idea de qué clase de cuidado era… Aunque, lo que más ponía triste (aunque no era muy visible a simple vista) al Tsuna de este tiempo era cuando andaba solo por más de unos días, suponían que era porque se había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca y destruir todo a pedazos (y él tratando de evitarlo). ¿Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso?, ¿habían dejado a Tsuna solo por demasiado tiempo?, ¿o quizás ocurrió algo que provoco que se alejaran de él?, ¿tal vez lo habían secuestrado o había sido muy mal herido y cuando lo rescataron se sentían tan mal que se alejaron sin querer?, ¿o había sido el mismo Tsuna quien se había apartado por alguna razón y ellos lo dejaron ser?

¡Demasiadas incógnitas!, ¡demasiadas variables!, ¡y demasiadas interpretaciones!

No podían hacer nada, al menos no aun. Preguntarle a Tsuna cualquier cosa (indirectamente o no) estaba fuera, no sabían cómo podría tomarlo y no querían hacer las cosas peores luego de que estaba tan feliz. Ir al futuro y/o preguntarle a alguno de ellos mismos del futuro usando la bazuca era impráctico, ¡solo 5 minutos!, en ese tiempo de seguro quedarían más preguntas que respuestas si es que no pasa nada raro (como quedarse atascados como antes por ejemplo), aparte de que Tsuna podría darse cuenta. Pedir ayuda a los genios de la mecánica sería un poco contraproducente, pues no solo Tsuna seguramente se daría cuenta y solo Dios sabe cómo lo tomaría, sino que podría traer efectos secundarios indeseados…

\- ¿Tal vez tenga que ver con que es un asesino? – Susurro Yamamoto a los demás, mirando a Tsuna con precaución por si lo despertaban… no quería ser tiroteado de nuevo…

Tomaron como 5 minutos para pensar en la pregunta. En cierta parte tenía sentido, pues matar era algo grande, en especial si Tsuna lo hacía. El no solo había prometido no hacerlo (Byakugan no contaba porque estaba más que bien en el presente y ese futuro fue eliminado), sino que era bastante difícil imaginar a alguien tan tímido, miedoso y amable hacer algo así. De hecho, tal vez fue por esa misma razón por la que ellos dos lo habían tomado tan mal, en especial porque Tsuna actuó como si matar fuera lo más normal del mundo, que en cierto sentido lo era. Al menos no había matado a nadie, el solo se había defendido… y quizás en su tiempo se había acostumbrado a matar cuando era atacado, un buen curso de acción para evitarse sorpresas desagradables de enemigos. Serian honestos, aun les era algo irrealista pensar en que Tsuna matara, pero no por eso dejarían de hablarle ni nada (al menos no por mucho tiempo), él no lo hacía por mal después de todo, tenía buenas intenciones en el corazón y la mafia era un mundo bastante oscuro y sumamente cruel…

-… Tal vez… - Concedió suavemente. -… Pero no creo que el shock hubiera durado más de una semana, Juudaime siempre tiene buenas razones para lo que hace. – Hizo una pausa y miro a su jefe antes de anexar: - En especial si rompió una promesa…

\- Pero tendría sentido si hubiera matado por primera vez, solo con ver lo de antes… - Fue suficiente para crear un buen lio, y Tsuna no hubiera reaccionado tan mal (o peor que ellos) sin una buena causa.

\- En parte… pero no creo que eso fuera razón suficiente como para llegar a "no cuidarlo", es solo una muerte, Juudaime no mataría solo porque sí.

Y no creía que se volvieran tan estúpidos como para olvidar algo así, tuvo que haber sido algo mucho peor… Aunque no negaría que de seguro no tomaron bien que matara, era natural, incluso no tomarían bien si uno de ellos matara… en realidad, a nadie.

\- Pues entonces debió de haber sido algo relacionado… - ¿Tal vez fueron ellos lo que mataron y eso inicio todo un problema enorme?

\- Quizás las misiones nos mantuvieron muy ocupados en el futuro y a Tsuna el papeleo, pudo haber ocurrido algo grande en todo el medio… - Y no pudieron evitarlo o darse cuenta a tiempo…

\- Podemos estar en esto toda la santa noche y no llegaremos a nada en concreto. – Sentencio la piña diabólica apareciendo luego de obtener un resumen detallado de su querida Chrome. – Kufufufu, mejor váyanse a dormir, mañana el pequeño atún no será tan dócil como quisieran… - Para nada, no después de haber tenido tan buen día.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas pequeño atún cabeza de pi-

\- Shhhhh… no querrás despertarlo, ¿o sí? – Bromeo el ilusionista burlonamente señalando a Tsuna, quien estaba en el sofá aparentemente muerto del cansancio, luego de que los niños le taparan la boca a Gokudera con tirro.

\- Ma Ma, yo que fuera tú no lo arrancaría… - Murmuro nerviosamente el beisbolista, eso dolía mucho y lo que menos necesitaban eran despertar a Tsuna con un grito de dolor…

Yamamoto podía imaginárselo perfectamente: Un Tsuna que se despertó de golpe ante semejante grito, mirando a todos lados como si buscara algún ataque o algo, solo para darse cuenta que había sido una falsa alarma. En lugar de ignorarlos e irse a dormir otra vez, entrecerraría los ojos y los miraría como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa junto con un aura llena de ira… Para luego matarlos a punta de tiroteos, preguntas retoricas, auras asesinas, amenazas de juegos, o quien sabe qué otra cosa.

\- Grita como una niña a todo pulmón y te cuelgo del techo Cocotera. – Dijo una voz bastante somnolienta.

En cualquier otra ocasión, todos los adolescentes menos Gokudera se hubieran unido a la risa de los niños ante semejante sobrenombre. Sin embargo, no reírse no evitaba que pensaran en cocos... ahora varios tenían las ganas de tomar agua de coco. Por otra parte, Tsuna debía de estar bastante dormido para equivocarse tan garrafalmente. Gokudera lloro pero ningún sonido salió (tirro) ante el error de su jefe y se arrodillo pidiendo perdón, pero Tsuna ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza.

\- Y tú deja de reírte piña demoniaca parlanchina. – Lo último lo agrego debido a que fue su risa lo que lo despertó y vaya que había hablado en esos pocos segundos…

Antes de la piña demoniaca parlanchina pudiera comenzar una pelea por tal nombre, Tsuna ya estaba roncando…

\- Deberías ver tu cara "piña", jajajajaja-Wahhhhhh!

\- Lo mismo va contigo mata de coco. – A diferencia de Lambo, Fuuta tenía un plan: esconderse detrás de Bianchi, quien se estaba riendo ante todo el suceso.

_**Lentamente abrió los ojos, y pestañeo de la misma forma, preguntándose en silencio en donde rayos estaba y porque se sentía tan… ¿por qué no sentía nada?, ¿por qué se sentía tan raro?, ni siquiera podía sentir sus dedos… Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, se sentó lentamente debido a lo extraño que se sentía, sus pensamientos también estaban lentos y le era difícil mantenerse centrado en nada… Con la misma lentitud de un caracol, o al menos así le pareció, miro la habitación en donde estaba…**_

_**No le gustaba tanto blanco, todas las paredes eran blancas, las cortinas eran blancas, la puerta era blanca, la mesita de la esquina era blanca y tenía un jarrón blanco con flores rojas gracias a Dios. Luego, se dio cuenta de unos equipos gigantes que había pasado por alto como tres veces y se les quedo mirando durante un buen rato… Ignorando los pitidos irritantes, siguió uno de los cables… hasta parar con su mano. A pesar de lo raro que se sentía y que todo parecía estar en cámara lenta junto con su procesamiento, se sorprendió un poco al ver tantos cables conectados a sus manos…**_

_**Por un momento, se preguntó para qué era todo esto, pero su cerebro se negó a cooperar así que luego de unos minutos simplemente llego a la conclusión de que estaban allí por una razón y que lo más sensato era dejarlos allí. Por tanto blanco, incluso la cama y las sabanas eran blancas, podía decir que estaba en un hospital… ¿Por qué estaba en uno?, no recordaba haber hecho nada… peligroso. En realidad, lo último que medio podía recordar era… algo relacionado con basura y helado, más específicamente al señor de la basura… aunque, ¿por qué señor de la basura?, no dormía en la basura… ¿verdad?**_

_**-… ¡Decimo-sama! - ¿Decimo?, no estaba contando… **_

_**Tembló y pestañeo levemente ante el cierre de una puerta, ¿había entrado alguien?, no, no veía a nadie… ¿tal vez había salido?, quien sabe… La puerta se abrió de nuevo, de golpe, haciéndolo saltar.**_

_**\- ¡Juudaime! – Dijo un anciano, tenía el pelo gris.**_

_**\- ¡Tsuna! – Pestañeo, no sabía que pensar de él, solo que parecía un payaso con esa sonrisa tan grande.**_

_**\- ¡Tsuna-nii! – Ladeo la cabeza, ¿esos eran cuernos de vaca?**_

_**\- Kufufufu… - Eso era… ¿una piña mutante? – con que al fin decidiste despertar Vongola…**_

_**Ladeo la cabeza de nuevo, ¿Vongola?, ¿qué es eso y con que se come?, aunque pensándolo bien… no tenía hambre. Otra persona entro, o lo que él creía que era una persona… parecía una muñeca rubia vestido de blanco. Ignorando lo confuso de toda la situación y porque demonios era el centro de atención, en especial el hecho de que comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbico…**_

_**\- ¿Cir-co? – De alguna manera se las arregló para señalarlos a todos y decir eso al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Extrañamente para él, los extraños seres se detuvieron como si solo hubiera hecho alguna tontería. Podría ser cierto, como no podría serlo, no le importaba a estas alturas… no sentía nada… Y como para asegurarse, se pellizco así mismo, solo para oír:**_

_**\- ¿Qué haces?, no debes de hacer eso. – Sea quien sea que lo dijo, no le importaba, solo ladeo la cabeza sin entender pero dejo tomara su brazo.**_

_**\- ¿Cómo te sientes Juudaime? – Pestañeo y brevemente se preguntó porque el tipo de los cuernos decidió sentarse en su cama y, aparentemente, curiosear con los cables.**_

_**No dijo nada, ellos ni siquiera le habían contestado a él y no sabía quién era "Juudaime", bien podría ser cualquier otra persona de las que entro… pero eso no tenía mucho sentido si todos lo estaban mirando… Al parecer, el payaso entendió el problema porque le dijo luego de un rato, o lo que creyó que era un rato:**_

_**\- No, no, no somos el circo… - Se rio un poco, cosa que no tenía ningún sentido. – aunque he de admitir que si nos vemos graciosos… - Hizo una pausa y paso su mano por su rostro antes de pasar a su cabeza y despelucarlo amistosamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna?**_

_**Ladeo la cabeza levemente, su nombre no era Tsuna… ¿cuál era su nombre de todos modos?, no podía enfocarse lo suficiente… Por alguna razón, ante el ladeo de cabeza todos los presentes perdieron sus sonrisas, haciéndolo pestañear y preguntarse a que se debía el cambio por un momento antes de simplemente mirar a su alrededor de nuevo… Decidió levantarse e ir a otro lado, pero fue detenido por dos manos en sus hombros cuando coloco un pie en el suelo. Miro hacia arriba preguntando en silencio porque lo detenían, pero solo recibió:**_

_**\- ¿Cómo te sientes?, debes quedarte en cama, lo siento amigo. – Sonó triste, pero estaba más interesado en caminar, curiosear.**_

_**\- Nada. – Contesto lo más simple que pudo, le costaba enfocarse o pensar algo complejo, y su garganta se sentía rasposa… ¿tal vez por falta de agua?, no sabría decir…**_

_**\- ¿Nada? – Repitió la cosa morada con tridente… tuvo una idea.**_

_**\- Poseidon~ - Canto con dificultad señalando al ser raro, y anexo: - gay~**_

_**-… Esta más que pasado de droga el pobre… - Dijo el tipo del tridente con cara de pocos amigos, pero sin molestarse por alguna razón.**_

_**\- Eso explica porque no siente nada… se pasaron de-Hey! – Vaya, los cuernos eran retirables… **_

_**\- Bueno, no reconoce ni su propio nombre… - ¿Nombre?**_

_**\- Olvídate de que sabe quiénes somos-**_

_**\- Cir-co. – Si sabía, eran el circo, ¿qué más debía saber? **_

_**-… Al menos esta despierto… **_

_**\- Y pasado de drogas.**_

_**\- Y sin dolor.**_

_**\- Y-**_

_**\- Truco. – Se quejó, ¿no se suponían que debían de hacer algo divertido o tonto?, eran del circo…**_

_**Los presentes se callaron por alguna razón, cosa que no le importaba. No obstante, uno de ellos decidió simplemente empujarlo a la cama hasta hacerlo acostar y correr sus dedos por su mentón, cara y cabello… **_

\- ¡Kayayayayaya! – Seguido de la risa, ocurrieron varias explosiones.

Desde el sofá, cierto jefe mafioso se levantó… de muy mal humor por haber sido despertado tan temprano y de esa forma tan brusca. Había estado teniendo un buen sueno por una vez… aunque ya ni se acordaba de que trataba, solo recordaba que tenía que ver con un circo y un Poseidón gay que era morado y tenía forma de pina mutante. Si, un muy buen sueño, lástima que no recordaría nada en unos minutos.

\- Wahhhhhhhhh… - Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo ante el llanto, simplemente se levantó (aun con mala cara por tal rudo despertar) y se fue al baño…

Ignorando todos logritos, lágrimas y explosiones, Tsuna se dio una buena ducha, se vistió y se arregló preguntándose internamente que hacían los niños despiertos a las 5:37 de la mañana. Simplemente era demasiado temprano, pero tenía que ser algo bueno para que estuvieran tan animados y destruyendo la casa… Cuando Tsuna fue al comedor, entendió en cierta parte que pasaba… Al parecer, Bianchi había despertado a Lambo sin querer, y desde allí todo se fue al desagüe. Ahora, la pregunta era porque Bianchi estaba levantada desde tan temprano… Tsuna se encogió de hombros, ya se enteraría después, por ahora no tenía interés en eso y era mejor no preguntar cuando todo estaba en caos… era lo mejor para su salud.

\- Buenos días Tsu-kun, no me esperaba verte tan temprano… - Nana sonrió dulcemente y… lo regaño: - ¿Qué haces vestido así?, tu no iras a ningún lado hoy.

"_Tienes que estar de broma… me siento bien, y a ti no te gusta que pierda clases…", _pensó Tsuna muy confundido. Su madre lo obligaba a estar en casa cuando estaba enfermo, pero una vez que estaba mejor todo regresaba a la normalidad. Eso incluía los leves regaños aquí y allá acerca de sus malas notas… las cuales no había tenido en un buen rato… Tsuna frunció el ceño mentalmente, confundido, "_¿por qué se está riendo?, no he hecho nada gracioso… y la casa está siendo volada con lágrimas y pólvora, nadie debería estarse riendo de eso en especial si es su casa… Aunque mamá siempre ha pasado muchas cosas por alto…" _

\- Mi lindo Tsu-kun… - Tsuna se sonrojo levemente y ella solo se rio de él, como cualquier madre ella disfrutaba avergonzar a su hijo a veces. – hoy no hay escuela para ti, así que ve a cambiarte. – Al ver que su hijo no se movía, saco una de sus armas secretas: - Bianchi~

Ante el llamado, Tsuna reacciono rápidamente y salió disparado a su cuarto, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie muchas gracias y mucho menos de una chica… eso sería demasiado incomodo, aparte de las amenazas de muerte y comida venenosa por supuesto. Nana solo se rio suavemente, ¿qué más iba a hacer?, tenía que disfrutar lo divertido de la situación. Ella no estaba muy confiada de cuan bien se veía, eso podía ser culpa de las medicinas, aunque se alegraba de que ya estaba mejor. Aparte de que Tsuna podía perder una clase o dos más, tenía tan buenas notas que no solo la sorprendía y la hacía sentir la madre más orgullosa del mundo sino feliz. Al parecer, todo lo que en verdad su Tsu-kun necesitaba eran amigos y un buen tutor, nada más.

Porque faltara otro día no pasaba nada, además Tsuna necesitaba descansar y relajarse un poco más. Pero por los momentos tenía que hacer el desayuno, limpiar la casa y salir a hacer las compras, aprovecharía para comprarle algo especial a su hijo mientras lo hacía.

-… No puedo creer que mamá hiciera eso… - _"Ella nunca fue la mamá más estricta del mundo, pero ella tampoco era exactamente feliz cuando faltaba a clases o me quedaba allá hasta muy tarde… cosa que no fue mi decisión como tal…"_

Tsuna suspiro profundamente antes de tomar la ropa más cómoda que encontrara a simple vista en su armario, para luego arreglarse nuevamente. _"Si le pregunto algo al respecto no me dirá nada o la repuesta que me dé será criptica y me dejara como muchas más preguntas que respuestas… Supongo que me quedare con las preguntas que tengo, son menos de lo que serán si pregunto alguna de ellas…"_

Incluso con esa conclusión, Tsuna aún no estaba satisfecho pero no le quedaba más que dejarlo así, a menos que quisiera terminar peor. Bueno, al menos siempre podía ir a ver que estaba pasando en televisión o ponerse a ver películas, o quizás ponerse a buscar sus preciadas mangas y entretenerse un rato… Y si nada de eso funcionaba, podía volver a dormir o ponerse a jugar con Natsu, quien debía de estar algo molesto por no llamarlo a comer dulces… cosa que no permitiría que sucediera ahora. Un cachorro de león alto en azúcar solo significaba una cosa… terror. ¿Por qué terror?, la gente generalmente no tomaba bien ver a un león o un cachorro de león, oír rugidos, ver marcas de dientes y garras en cualquier parte, y solo Dios sabe que más… y francamente no estaba de humor para tratar con los vecinos o tratar de llevarle el ritmo a Natsu en esas condiciones, quien de seguro querría jugar con él y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

-… ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – Pregunto Tsuna curiosamente luego de asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. - ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? – Reborn pudo tener algo que ver, pero…

León no dijo nada y pareció sonreírle, los ojos fijos en él, ronroneando cuando su mano toco su piel y… Tsuna hizo una doble toma, mortificado e incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos…

\- Tu… - No sabía que decirle, peor, no sabía que pensar de sí mismo al respecto.

León solo se rio antes de subirse a su cabeza y acurrucarse en su cabello, satisfecho con lo que había logrado y con haberlo sorprendido de tal forma. Si, León estaba muy feliz, 25 años o no aún era el mismo niño de siempre que podía ser sorprendido fácilmente. Aparte, estaba seguro que nadie le había dado un regalo en un buen tiempo por la forma en que reacciono… era triste, porque había sido demasiado obvio que estaba preparando un regalo para él… ¿Qué clase de futuro tendría ese chico?, al parecer, uno que no quería conocer y al mismo tiempo quería cambiar porque no le gustaba lo que ha estado percibiendo desde que Tsuna llego…

-… No… no sé qué decir… - Murmuro Tsuna, tomando los guantes, ahora sin dedos, muy parecido a esos guantes de conducir…

León solo se rio, ahora mucho más que satisfecho. No había hecho más que modificarlo un poco para que pudiera tenerlos puesto todo el tiempo… así no se le pueden olvidar, ¿o sí?, también los había reforzado, pero básicamente seguían siendo los mismos.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias… - No se le ocurría que más decir…

No obstante, los guantes no eran lo único que estaba viendo… había otro objeto: una cadena corta. Tsuna no entendía para que era la cadena, pero si sabía una cosa: era indestructible. Quizás podría atar alguien o algo… era lo único que se le ocurría, aunque… Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Tomado totalmente por sorpresa, León termino en un poderoso abrazo y una lluvia de gracias…

\- ¿A quién le estará hablando Tsu-kun? – Se preguntó Nana, pues Tsuna no tenía teléfono por los momentos, Reborn-chan le dijo que lo había perdido…

En un lugar desconocido, una persona anciana bajo de un avión, una sonrisa amable cubriendo su rostro mientras era escoltado a las instalaciones cercanas…


	23. Capítulo 23

97fizhy03dt, esos dos capis estuvieron medio locos, lo admito . Leon y Natsu son adorables :3 Quizás lo droge en e presente, quizás XD. Gracias :)

silkie 19, haré que lo haga, o les haga pagar por todos los daños XD Tiene todo el derecho, ni siquiera tienen su permiso y lo sacaron al aire :/ Y gracias, fue un placer molestar a Xanxus XD

AZGARdMOON, Leon no se va a quedar solo en eso :3 Y tienes que admitir que esos capis fueron demasiado divertidos, aunque ahora Squalo se lo pensara dos veces antes de gritar .

yola1996acuario, O_O Dios mio, pobre de ti. Aunque no te culpo, cada vez que me pongo a leer ciertos capis de esta historia (hay que resfrecar la memoria) me pongo a reír como loca y asusto a unos cuantos :/ No te preocupes por Dino, saldrá pronto, creo que saldrá antes que Emma pero no estoy segura . Y Dino queda de segundo favorito :D, aunque honestamente no se cuantos alumnos tiene Reborn... solo los conozco a ellos dos :/, pero supongo que tiene que tener mas... cierto? En cuanto a los guantes, lo único que puedo decir es que si los puedes usar todo el día si quiere, y de excelente calidad, León los hizo :3

Post Data 1: Ya tengo mi Internet de vuelta :D, pero la uni me tiene loca T_T El otro capi va por la mitad (me dio un atacaso de ideas .), en cuanto tenga tiempo lo terminare :3

Post Data 2: Se que esto sera una pregunta casi estúpida, pero... quien me adivina la canción que tarea Tsuna al principio?, no daré pistas porque el capi ya tira las pista por mi :3 El siguiente vendrá con una sorpresita si la aciertan :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 23

-… Mamá… - Dijo por quién sabe cuanta vez esa mañana, tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo. - ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? – No importa lo que le dijeran, como se lo dijeran ni para que se lo dijeran…

\- Solo has silencio Tsu-kun, arruinaras la sorpresa~

El tic aumento, pero sin ninguna otra opción que no involucrara hacer llorar a su madre, ganarse un buen castigo o hacer alguna pelea, Tsuna se retiró a su cuarto y se encerró allí, encendiendo su reproductor de música. León era un salva vidas, sin duda alguna, él ni se acordaba de que existían los accesorios que Spanner y los otros le habían creado en este tiempo… No solo tenía que darle las mil y un gracias al camaleón, pero a ellos también por incluir un reproductor de música en todo el asunto…

_\- ¿Te vas ya? – No pudo evitar preguntar, aunque no tenía mucho sentido que se quedara…_

_León solo pareció sonreírle y salto de su cabeza hacia su escritorio. Si León fuera un camaleón normal, Tsuna hubiera estado bastante sorprendido, pues ese fue un salto bastante épico para un camaleón, pero de por si León era simplemente épico. El camaleón pareció reírse de él y comenzó hacer un mini desastre, hasta que…_

_-… ¿Y eso es…? – León solo lo miro con esos grandes ojos amarillos, y con su cola presiono un botón… -… ¿Unos audífonos? – Se preguntó al oír música, pero su curiosidad se convirtió en más felicidad al oír mas… - Oh Dios mío, como me encanta esa canción…_

_León asintió, dejo el objeto allí para que lo examinara y sin duda sonriendo divertido al oírlo tararear la canción que se estaba reproduciendo, y se lanzó de nuevo a hacer desastre… No tardó más de dos minutos en encontrar el otro objeto…_

Desde la almohada, León sonrió y abrió un ojo perezosamente, esperaba al menos un chocolate, o una galleta, tenía hambre y Tsuna sabía sobre buenos postres… Además, tal vez fue una excelente idea, el Tsuna de este tiempo había comenzado a curiosear con la música (¿Qué adolescente no lo hacía?), y este Tsuna aún era joven… Estaba casi seguro de que debía de gustarle la música, y le serviría de buena entretención por no hablar de impedirle matar a nadie si lo sacaban de sus casillas (que era lo más seguro tomando en cuenta que la otra película saldría dentro de poco). Y debía admitir… era bueno verlo tan feliz, lo único malo era…

\- Riyuu nante iranakkatte ano hi… - Tarareo Tsuna en voz baja acostado al lado del camaleón.

… que era un buen cantante, y cuando su amo se diera cuenta, saldría la tercera parte de la película o quizás incluso haría un concurso y lo metería (a obligado por supuesto) con la excusa de que eso le ayudaría a superar sus miedos. Aparte de que Tsuna no lo iba a dejar dormir, esto solo le hacía preguntarse cuantas lenguas sabía… más de cinco seguramente.

Lo único que no sabía León era que Tsuna había puesto la canción casi a un volumen que… bueno, no oiría a nadie fácilmente. Tsuna en verdad no quería saber nada más del asunto que ocurría escaleras abajo, absolutamente nada… De hecho, el pobre chico ni siquiera sabía exactamente para que estaba haciendo todo eso su madre, pero podía darse una muy buena idea del porque y eso solo lo ponía aun de más mal humor. Francamente no la podía culpar, más eso no quería decir que iba a sonreír, apoyarla y ayudarla… porque él no le iba a mentir, al menos no tan descaradamente… esos días murieron hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Deja de seguirme idiota!

\- Pero no te estoy siguiendo, solo vamos en la misma dirección, en el mismo sentido y con la misma magnitud. – Dijo Yamamoto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Tsuna era un increíble tutor.

\- No puedo creer que… - Gokudera se contuvo de irse a golpear contra una pared o volar al otro chico del sitio, ¡era demasiado irritante! – Un momento… ¿quién demonios te enseño eso? – Cayó en cuenta casi de inmediato en: Yamamoto era casi un total fracaso en matemática, y por ello no tenía casi lógica alguna que supiera la definición de un vector…

\- Ma Ma… ¿Creerías si te dijera que lo aprendí yo solo? – Yamamoto rio un poco ante la mirada que recibió, la cual claramente decía: "Ni cuando el infierno se congele." – Veo que no… - Vaya confianza era esa, pero tenía razón, matemática no era su fuerte… - Tsuna me enseño, es un buen maestro cuando no está irritado, molesto, y le estas prestando atención, y claro… si está de buen humor. – En caso contrario era un pequeño demonio…

_-… No me estas parando metra, ¿verdad Yamamoto? – Tsuna afirmo con una sonrisa extraña._

_\- ¿Eh?, lo siento, es que estaba oyendo los ruidos de abajo, parece que a Pa le trajeron atún… - Fue cortado por una risa un tanto escalofriante que le puso los pelos de punta. - ¿T-Tsuna?_

_\- Ya veo, entiendo, no hay ningún problema, para nada. – La sonrisa se hizo más rara a cada instante. – Me has secuestrado para esto y de paso ni me estas parando… me parece excelente, muy bien hecho Yamamoto, te felicito. – Aplaudió como para dar énfasis en lo último._

_Yamamoto sudo frio, cielos, si lo ponía de esa manera…_

_\- No puedes culparme Tsuna, hace hambre-_

_\- Me parece fantástico. – Lo corto de tajo, y de la nada saco un montón de hojas y se las coloco delante de él. – Tienes 30 minutos, si no terminas las 666 preguntas antes de eso me temo que habrá castigo._

_\- E-Espera Tsuna, estas de broma, ¿cierto?, T-Tsu-_

_\- Regreso en un rato, veré que ordenare abajo, como has dicho hace hambre. – Sonrió de una forma que Yamamoto sabía que estaba condenado y un escalofrió lo recorrió de arriba abajo. – Natsu será tu ayudante mientras no estoy, cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia se la puedes dar a él._

_El cachorro de león solo ronroneo ante las caricias de su amo, y luego lo miro a el directo a los ojos y sonrió, luego hizo una mordida al aire. Yamamoto trago, oh cielos…_

_\- ¿Preguntas?_

_\- Tsu-_

_\- Me parece excelente, eres un gran estudiante. – Dicho esto, salo de la habitación, dejando a un adolescente temiendo por su vida mientras que un cachorro de león rasguñaba la madera y mordía su pantalón. Luego cayó en cuenta: ¡666 preguntas!, las terminaría a-_

_\- ¡Gao!_

_\- ¡Auchhhhhh! – Se sobo el lugar mordido. – Está bien, está bien, ya empiezo. – Esos dientes estaban demasiado afiliados…_

-… ¿Lo descubriste a la manera mala? – Por alguna razón Gokudera sentía lastima por el otro chico, Tsuna había demostrado bien que podía ser bastante sádico y hasta cierto punto cruel…

\- Fue culpa mía, lo admito. – Se rasco la cabeza, nervioso. – Él tenía toda la razón en molestarse… - Y no lo podía culpar por desquitarse. – Pero repito: es un buen maestro.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Yamamoto se rio un poco, ¿qué más podía hacer? - ¡Juudaime es el mejor!, un idiota como tú no sería ningún-

\- Ni para ti tampoco querido amigo. – Él no era el único idiota aquí, solo cambiaban de tópicos para ser perfectos idiotas. Lástima que Tsuna era quien mayormente se tenía que calar todo eso…

\- ¡¿A quién llamas idiota idiota?! – Estallo finalmente el bombardero, sacando tres paquetes de dinamita y a punto de hacerle tragar las tres al otro chico.

\- No creo que sea buena idea usar esos fuegos artificiales ahora, Tsuna podría matarnos si está felizmente durmiendo… - Era una buena posibilidad, y francamente no quería ver si era verdad o no… - Y le hace falta su descanso, ya sabes cómo son los refriados… - Terriblemente engañosos.

Como si le hubiera cortado las cuerdas, Gokudera hizo una mueca de decepción y guardo sus dinamitas, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a su acompañante quien solo se rio al respecto. Ninguno se molestó en siquiera tocar la puerta, no era ni necesario a estas alturas, sino que simplemente pasaron anunciando su entrada-o al menos eso era su intención…

\- ¡Buenas tardes chicos!, ¡bienvenidos!, Tsuna está arriba si desean ir a verlo. – Dicho esto, Nana continuo colocando comida y adornos sobre la mesa, tarareando alguna extraña melodía con un aspecto bastante alegre.

Sin saber que decir, opinar u hacer ante lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos, ambos muchachos solo se hicieron los que no vieron nada y se dirigieron a ver a Tsuna. Aun así, ninguno podía dejar de preguntarse para que tanta comida y decoraciones, ¿acaso habría visita?, si acaso era una visita… sería una, sin duda, bastante especial…

-… Está cerrada con llave… - Se miraron, ¿a qué se debía esto exactamente?, él tenía que saber que venían…

Llenos de preguntas, comenzaron a tocar… Luego de lo que parecieron 5 minutos, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Tsuna bastante contento y tarareando algo.

\- Oh, son ustedes. – Sonrió más. – Vamos, pasen, ¿o quieren quedarse allí parados?

\- No tienes fiebre… - Tsuna bateo la mano lejos de su frente y rodo los ojos.

\- Mamá no me dejo ir a clases hoy por alguna razón… - Explico y se sentó en la cama. - ¿Qué les apetece?, ¿video juegos?, ¿películas?

Justo en ese momento se oyó un chillido fuera de la habitación y la sonrisa de Tsuna se tambaleo, permitiéndoles ver que estaba algo molesto, pero no con ellos. Si antes no estaban curiosos acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa, ahora lo estaban.

\- Si se me permite preguntar Juudaime… - La curiosidad mato al gato. - ¿a qué se debe toda la dedicación de tu mamá-

\- Solo hace eso si papá viene. – Respondió con cara de pocos amigos. – Y no, no quiero hablar de ese tema ni quiero saber absolutamente nada del asunto. – Les dio una mirada que decía: "Es una orden."

\- Ma Ma… eso explica porque cerraste la puerta con llave… - Al parecer, este Tsuna no quería mucho a su padre… o quizás le tenía mucha rabia.

\- Si llega, esto no me salvara, pero sí. – Asintió suavemente. – En fin, ¿qué quieren hacer?, soy el único que estaba en la casa que no sea mi madre así que por el amor a Dios, elijan algo bueno.

Si lo ponía de esa manera… solo les quedaba obedecer, era bastante obvio que lo que quería era olvidarse de todo el asunto, pero conociendo su suerte, no sería por mucho. No era que se lo fueran a decir, por muy divertido que fuera verlo molesto y haciendo pucheros, temían que en verdad se enojara con ellos y francamente no habían venido a eso. Casi una hora después…

\- ¡Jajajajaja…! – Tsuna casi no podía respirar a este punto. - ¡Basta!, ¡jajajajaja!

\- ¿Te rindes? – Hey, había que usar todas las armas a disposición para ganar.

\- ¡Nunca! – Aun así siguió llorando/riendo, ellos eran malos, realmente malos con él.

\- Okey. – Podían pasar todo el día en esto… ¡Blam!

-… Se lo merecen… - Solo esperaba no haberle dado en un mal sitio… si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan perfecto, definitivamente…

\- Mis partes nobles… - Lloro Yamamoto, el pobre desafortunado, antes de caer al suelo en posición fetal.

Gokudera, sintiéndose muy suertudo, le dio el pésame a Yamamoto antes de decirle a su querido jefe:

\- A veces eres muy drástico Juudaime… - Habían muchos lugares a donde dar con una patada. No obstante, cualquier respuesta que espero no fue:

\- Si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan perfecto, créeme… - Su pecho dolía, su garganta dolía, su cabeza dolía, hasta el pie le dolía por más extraño que sonara. – Estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a Natsu… - Una buena mordida hubiera sido lo ideal, pero…

-… Eres muy drástico Juudaime. – Repitió un poco divertido.

\- No es mi culpa… me duele hasta la lengua ahora… - Gokudera hizo una mueca, ellos lo habían puesto casi azul con tantas cosquillas cuando apareció la patada vengadora de la muerte…

\- Es tu culpa por no dejarnos ganar ni una. – Luego cayó en cuenta y se inclinó totalmente hasta tocar el piso con la nariz. - ¡Disculpe mi osadía-

\- Y yo preguntándome si esa parte de ti finalmente se había ido de vacaciones… - Se quejó Tsuna antes de encender sus audífonos de nuevo, no tenía ganas de escuchar las mil y un disculpas de su auto-proclamado mano derecha.

Si Yamamoto no hubiera estado en el mundo de todo me duele, se hubiera reído y hubiera ganado una buena pelea con el otro chico. En cambio, Gokudera solo tuvo un lapso de un segundo en shock ante de volverse a disculpar, solo que estaba vez por decepcionar a su Juudaime… No era como si Tsuna lo hubiera oído, estaba en su mundito mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se recuperara del asalto y a que Yamamoto volviera al mundo de los vivos y eso podría tardar un rato… un buen rato…

5 minutos más tarde, Gokudera se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado, y con tristeza solo se limitó a mirar a Tsuna sin entender porque lo estaba ignorando… al menos así fue hasta que se fijó en ciertos detalles… Cielos, Tsuna los podría volver trizas rápidamente, ya ni siquiera tendría que buscar los guantes, los tenia puesto y de aquellos que… También tenía los audífonos, y seguramente está escuchando música con ellos si no se equivocaba.

\- ¿Hmmmm? – Medio gruño Tsuna, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo pincharan con un dedo… con nada en realidad.

\- ¿Qué escuchas? – De nuevo, la curiosidad mato al gato.

\- Drawing Days. – Fue la respuesta simple de la persona que lo miraba con un solo ojo perezosamente. – Oh, no importa, cambio. Listen to the stereo~

Gokudera sudo frio y miro de reojo al guerrero caído… estaba prácticamente muerto. Iba a sugerirle a Tsuna que jugaran otra partida, pero esta vez de otra cosa que no fuera Mario Kart (los deja en el polvo a pesar de que no hacía nada más que conducir, y esquivar) cuando:

\- ¡Tsu-kun!, ¡ven abajo! – Llamo Nana alegremente.

Tsuna solo hizo una mueca pero no se movió, ni dio indicios de haberla oído. Se formó un silencio bastante incomodo, pero Yamamoto estaba "felizmente" fuera de él.

\- Juudaime… - En verdad no era su problema-

\- Si no voy, mamá se pondrá triste y peor, y si voy tengo que… - ¡Blam! – Bueno, que de otra… ¿puedes asegurarte de que Yamamoto esté bien mientras-

\- ¡No hay problema Juudaime! – Aunque pobre pared…

\- Gracias Gokudera-kun. – Le dio una sonrisa grande antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando Gokudera oyó cerrar la puerta, se permitió mirar con casi horror a la pobre pared. Si, tal y como había pensado, Tsuna ya podía hacer trizas a cualquiera incluso dos veces más fácil y rápido que antes… estaba incluso preguntándose si Tsuna siquiera sintió el cambio en lo absoluto, simplemente duro como 5 segundos en su Hyper Dying Will Mode antes de volver a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado luego de pagar su ira en contra de la pared. Aunque tal vez debería estar preguntándose en cómo iban a explicarle esto a Reborn en su lugar…

\- Aquí estoy mamá. – Se las arregló para decir con una sonrisa a su mamá, aunque ni el mismo sabia como.

\- ¡Mira quienes están aquí Tsu-kun! – Nana podría ser un sol en ese momento, pero no para Tsuna.

\- ¡Tuna-fish-

\- Púdrete viejo. – Esquivo el abrazo e hizo tropezar a su padre. No, no y no, ese tipo no lo iba a tocar así de fácil, pasado, presente o futuro. – Buenas tardes abuelo, ¿cómo fue el viaje?, ¿a qué debo tal honor de verlo por aquí? – Pregunto con una sonrisa simple, estaba feliz de verlo, llevaba años sin hacerlo, pero tampoco estaba muy cómodo.

-… Fue cómodo si se me permite decirlo… - El Noveno quito la vista del padre llorando acerca de lo cruel que era su Tuna-fish. – Y deja las formalidades, ven aquí.

\- ¡H-Hey! – Se medió quejo Tsuna, pero igual devolvió el abrazo. – Te extrañe abuelo… - Confeso en voz baja, pero igual fue oído por el anciano.

Timoteo se sintió un poco mal por el chico en sus brazos, Primo le había dicho muchas cosas, pero no podía dejar que los otros presentes vieran nada extraño. En cierto modo no se sorprendía, lo primero que iba a ser cuando Tsuna tomara el cargo seria irse a un lugar muy lejos de la mansión y gozar sus últimos años en paz, y no iría a la mansión a menos que fuera por algo sumamente urgente. Y por esto era que no se sorprendía: Tsuna debía de haber estado muy ocupado como para visitarlo, y si el no visito tampoco… bueno, tenía bastante sentido. Lo único, por ahora, que no entendía era porque rayos Tsuna trato así a su padre… ¿no debería de quererlo más que a su abuelo?, era su-

\- Dale un abrazo a tu padre-

\- Primero muerto. – Fue la respuesta amarga combinado con una mirada láser que podría dejar plantado a cualquiera en su sitio llorando por su mami…

-… Oh querida, ¿qué hice mal?, Tuna-

\- No soy un pescado viejo idiota, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, TSUNA. – Si las miradas mataran… - Deja a mamá fuera del asunto, ¿entendido? – Iemitsu estaría hecho cenizas en su tumba.

Casi asustado, Timoteo acaricio la melena de Tsuna en un intento por calmarlo, estaba tenso y parecía dispuesto a comenzar una pelea, y una no amistosa, con su padre. El Tsuna que conocía no odiaba a su padre, pero tampoco exactamente mostraba mucho afecto, era más… neutral, seguramente debido a tanto tiempo sin verlo y a vivir solo con su madre. Él se lo había dicho a Iemitsu varias veces en el pasado, si no quería que su relación con su hijo fuera simple formalidad tenía que visitarlo, estar un tiempo con el-

\- Y otra cosa: NI SE TE OCURRA EMBORRACHARTE. – Ambos hombres tragaron, cielos, vaya ira. – Cualquier desastre que hagas lo limpias tú mismo, ¿me oyes?

\- Ara Ara Tsu-kun, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco-

\- No, estoy cansado ya mamá, cansado de que cada vez que venga sea por unos pocos días, se le pase borracho y tu tengas que limpiar todos sus desastres y tener que aguantarle todas las charlas raras que le gusta tener conmigo cuando esta borracho y cansado de ser llamado Tuna-fish, no soy un pescado. – Redirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba sin palabras. – Lleva a mamá a una cita como mínimo, una buena cita, no me importa si te la llevas todo un día. – El tono autoritario y molesto incluía un tono de amenaza oculta.

\- Tsu-kun-

\- No, tú tienes tus reglas, yo tengo las mías y el tendrá que obedecer, lo quiera o no, yo soy el hombre de esta casa. – En esto incluso Nana quedo muda. – Serás mi madre y todo, te respeto, pero entiende que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si eso significa llevarte la contraria lo hare con gusto.

Timoteo casi se rio, ya más o menos entendía lo que ocurría… Tsuna estaba resentido con su padre por no solo el mal trabajo que hizo como un padre sino como esposo también. Tiene sentido, y mucho, Tsuna siempre ha tenido a su madre, a nadie más… la mayor diferencia era que este Tsuna era mayor, y era un jefe mafioso, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Bueno, él se lo había dicho a Iemitsu, Tsuna solo le estaba tirando las consecuencias en la cara.

\- Voy a la cocina, si encuentro cerveza o cualquier bebida alcohólica va a desaparecer. – Prometió con una sonrisa maligna y bastante molesta.

\- No sé si reír o sentir lastima por ti. – Dijo una voz divertida de la nada. – Tsuna ha estado de mal humor desde que llegamos porque sabía que vendrías… aunque nunca pensé que haría algo así… - Gokudera estaba bastante impresionado, Tsuna de verdad se preocupaba por su madre, y vaya que tenía valor…

\- Ma Ma, espero que no hayan comprado mucho alcohol-

\- Hmmmm… este me lo quedo. – Todos quedaron en shock. Okey… Tsuna no podía-

\- ¿Qué?, no es mi culpa que hayan traído ponche. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros. – Lo demás desapareció también, no te preocupes. – Le aseguro a su madre quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. – Y tú… nada de alcohol en la casa, o cualquier objeto extraño… - Luego se dirigió a Gokudera-kun con una sonrisa y le tendió el vaso. - ¿Quieres?, esta delicioso.

Y así, tan estúpidamente extraño como eso, la reunión comenzó. Tsuna hablando animadamente con Nono y sus amigos, evadiendo e ignorando a su padre, y ayudando a su madre sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera. Era casi hasta divertido ver a Tsuna con Nono, Tsuna en verdad estaba contento de verlo, incluso si se podía notar que estaba un poco cauteloso, pero eso era de esperarse: un jefe mafioso no te vendría a visitar solo porque así lo quiso.

\- Me pregunto quién será… - Murmuro Tsuna levantándose a abrir la puerta antes que su mamá, quien aún no era capaz de digerir del todo que había pasado con su lindo Tsu-kun…

Fuera de la vista de todos Tsuna dejo caer su sonrisa durante un momento y una mirada bastante oscura apareció. _"No creí que tendría que ver a ese hombre…"_, se quejó internamente, _"mal padre, mal esposo…"_, recordando todas las veces en la que vio a su madre triste o llorando en su infancia incluso si no recordaba muy bien todo al respecto, _"y aun así pretende que lo reciban con los brazos abiertos, como si nada hubiese pasado…"_ Tsuna sabía muy bien los peligros y las limitaciones de la vida mafiosa, oh claro que lo sabía, pero incluso con todo eso Tsuna sabía muy bien que su padre pudo haber hecho un poco más por ellos… Y no solo eso, era por culpa de él que él había sido elegido como el Décimo Vongola, sin decirle nada, sin preguntas… ¡absolutamente nada!, sino más como una obligación…

Podría perdonarle todo eso y más, no era una mala persona después de todo y había ayudado a muchos, directa e indirectamente, lo que dudaba que pudiera perdonarle algún día era haber hecho a su madre llorar tantas veces, ilusionarla, y dejarla sola sin siquiera visitarla al menos… Por el no importaba tanto, era solo un niño inútil, entendía que su padre no quería tener nada que ver con el por eso, no podía culparlo por querer a un hijo mejor… pero no podía simplemente entender porque su madre tenía que sufrir por ello también.

\- Hola mocoso. – Saludo un hombre molesto, absteniéndose de llamar mini-basura a la persona que tenía justo en frente el, por razones obvias.

\- ¡Xanxus-nii!

Cuando Xanxus se presentó en el comedor, en donde todos estaban reunidos, lo hizo con un Tsuna sonriendo de oreja a oreja y abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche, algo que dejo a los recién llegados sorprendidos. Honestamente Xanxus no le gustaba ser el osito de peluche de nadie, pero Tsuna era mucho más fuerte (y sádico) que él, así que no se molestaría en apartarlo (otra vez), además el mocoso solo estaba siendo afectuoso… no lo iba a matar, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Cómo puede mi Tuna-fish abrazar a este sujeto y no a mí? – Xanxus, uno que lo amenazo, hirió, casi mata a su propio padre-

\- Porque es mi tío tonto. – Explico con una sonrisa aún más grande el chico, y abrazando aún más a su "tío". – Legalmente es mi tío si Nono es mi abuelo, ¿me equivoco?, pero lo prefiero como mi hermano mayor… no es tan viejo como para ser mi tío, ¿verdad que si Xanxus-nii?

Xanxus estaba seguro de que si el chico hubiera sido capaz de ronronear lo hubiera hecho y con fuerza. Nono, aun sorprendido, miro a Xanxus buscando alguna explicación, pero el otro jefe estaba tan "información no disponible" como él. Aunque tenían que admitirlo… legalmente Tsuna tenía razón.

\- ¿Y los demás Xanxus-nii?, ¿solo viniste tú?

\- Vienen en un rato. – Quería un momento de tranquilidad antes de que todo se fuera al infierno… Sin poder evitarlo, le revolvió el pelo a Tsuna, ganándose una pequeña risa de parte de él.

\- ¡Pero Tuna-

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir viejo idiota?! – Xanxus pestañeo, mientras que el resto menos Ietmitsu hizo una mueca, casi a sabiendas de que eso iba a ocurrir, incluso Nana. - ¡No soy ningún pescado!, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, llámame por el o ni siquiera me llames. – Siseo súper molesto, ¿cuántas veces había dicho eso-un momento…

\- ¿Mocoso? – Que alguien le pasara un palo para ver si reaccionaba…

-… Parecemos Maka y Spirit de Soul Eater… - Una vena estallo. – Tomare medidas drásticas si me vuelves a llamar Tuna, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dio una sonrisa casi maniática, a la cual solo Yamamoto no se estremeció.

\- Ma Ma, no te preocupes Tsuna, nos aseguraremos de que no tengas que pasar por lo mismo que Maka. – Aseguro el beisbolista a sabiendas de lo que le acababa de pasar por la cabeza a su amigo, y francamente no lo podía culpar, solo apoyar. – Señor, solo llámelo Tsunayoshi si quiere evitar una pelea con él, le puedo asegurar que no va a ganar.

-… De acuerdo… - Dijo aun llorando el hombre.

\- Tengo una duda, y no es con respecto a la relación padre-hijo. – De hecho, el tampoco podía culpar a Tsuna, había visto varios capítulos de Soul Eater cuando estaba aburrido. - ¿Cómo es que de repente te llevas tan bien con Xanxus?

El no vio venir eso, ni siquiera lo pensó. Había creído que se mantendría en una relación formal-

\- Mamá, ¿te importaría irte un rato con papá?, que te lleve a tu bien merecida cita de una vez, ¿no crees?, me hare cargo de la casa, no te preocupes.

\- Pero-

\- Vamos cariño, muchas gracias Tsu-kun. – Lo beso en la mejilla y arrastro a su esposo por la puerta. Ella podía entender que Tsuna quería hablar a solas con ellos, y tenía que tener una buena charla con su marido… una larga charla…

Tsuna sonrió levemente y luego esa sonrisa se borró y los miro a ellos, empujo a Xanxus a una silla y se sentó en otra silla, aparte de ellos. La pose que tenía era… de un jefe poderoso, sin duda alguna, una que gritaba: "Cuidado". Se preguntaron levemente si Tsuna si quiera se daba cuenta de ello o era simplemente natural debido a los años de práctica que ni sabían cuántos eran en verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de llevarme bien con él?, es una buena persona. – El enojo cambio casi radicalmente a curiosidad. – Es parte de la familia, al igual que tú, y por tanto tengo que darles una oportunidad a pesar de todos los desastres, errores, y podría seguir todo el día en esto, que ustedes han cometido conmigo y con muchas otras cosas… - Hizo una pausa. – Tu, quien sellaste mis llamas creyendo que era lo mejor, aun no estoy seguro si eso fue una buena idea abuelo. Y tú, quien trato de matarme a mí y a mis amigos por este – Saco el anillo de su dedo y juego con él, como si fuera algo que no tuviera valor alguno. – anillo que no vale absolutamente nada en comparación a lo que vale la familia…

-… - ¿Qué demonios podían decir a eso?

\- Entre otros detalles y más… ¿por qué no habría de llevarme bien con Xanxus-nii?, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, todos. – Sentencio con una mirada casi mortal, regresando el anillo a su sitio. Luego, sonrió como un niño que acababa de ganar un juguete. - ¡Además es suave de abrazar!

Gokudera se atraganto con un pedazo de pollo, Yamamoto solo pestañeo varias veces, Xanxus parecía querer matarlo, y su abuelo… su abuelo se llevó una mano a la frente y se rio, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

\- ¡No soy tu almohada ba-mocoso! – Se corrigió rápidamente al ver sus ojos resplandecer en desafío, oh señor no… no iba a pasar por eso otra vez.

\- No he dicho que lo seas. - _"Mas no quiere decir que no lo seas, es tu propia culpa Xanxus-nii.", _pensó con una sonrisa divertida.

_\- ¿Qué te paso esta vez mocoso?, pareces haberte ido de fiesta durante tres días seguidos. – Y mentira no era, se veía horrible con esas ojeras._

_\- Muy gracioso… - Murmuro, sin levantar la vista de su papeleo, ya iba a terminar y francamente desearía que hubiera más… así no tendría que ir a dormir… - ¡Hey! – Exclamo con sorpresa y bien asustado._

_\- A la cama enano._

_\- Pero no he termi-_

_\- Me importa un colmillo, a la cama he dicho. – Y sin más, el jefe de Varia se llevó al Decimo Vongola a su habitación como si fuera un simple saco de papas. Una vez allí, lo arrojo en la cama, con el suficiente tacto para que no cayera fuera de ella (ignorando que la cama era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en la habitación). – A dormir, ahora. – Puso énfasis en la palabra ahora, utilizando la mirada más atemorizante que tenía en su arsenal._

_Tsuna lo miro por un momento como si fuera a decirle algo, pero a la final no le dijo nada y simplemente le dio la espalda. Xanxus gruño levemente luego de unos minutos, si este chico creía que lo iba a engañar… le faltaban años para lograrlo._

_\- ¿Q-Qu-_

_\- Cállate mini-basura y duérmete de una vez. – Si Tsuna en verdad creía que estaba engañando a alguien… necesitaba lentes._

_Luego de un momento de debatir lo que estaba ocurriendo, Tsuna lo abrazo y se acurruco en sus brazos tímidamente. Xanxus dijo nada, solo lo abrazo y corrió sus dedos en su espalda. Luego de unos minutos, Xanxus se detuvo y suspiro profundamente antes de decirle al chico inconsciente:_

_-… No se tus motivos, pero con reusarte a dormir no estas ayudando a nadie idiota… - Pero a la final, Xanxus no podía hacer absolutamente nada, el solo estaba de visita, y solo Dios sabía desde cuando Tsuna estaba haciendo esto exactamente… tendría que tener otra charla con sus guardianes…_

\- Ma Ma, ¿quieren un poco de jugo?, porque yo sí. – Interrumpió Yamamoto, se sentía como un conejo en medio de un tigre y un león, un tigre bastante enojado y a punto de sacarle los ojos al león mientras que el león solo jugaba con el tigre amistosamente.

\- Que sean dos. – Dijo el anciano.

\- ¿Qué hay de usted Juudaime? – Gokudera casi hizo una mueca, pues ahora que lo pensaba Tsuna era como el rey de la casa… y uno con bastante experiencia que no debería tener, creer que se portaría como siempre ante la presencia de su padre… Era como traer a otro león a la jaula, allí habría guerra. Y no era que estaba comparando a su preciado jefe con un león, para nada, pero tenía mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que Natsu era un león.

\- Yo solo quiero abrazar a Xanxus-nii hasta la muerte. – Bromeo el chico, haciéndole estallar una vena al otro. – Dejando las bromas… cualquier cosa estaría bien Gokudera-kun. Ne, Xanxus-nii… sin ánimo de bromas, eres bastante suave. – Dijo seriamente esta vez, luego miro a su abuelo. - ¿En verdad que los trae por aquí exactamente?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que paso en estos días?, si es así… no quiero hablar de-

\- Mocoso, si hubiéramos venido a hablar de eso estarías encadenado a estas alturas. – Ese tema no era la razón de esta visita con exactitud.

\- Seré honesto… estoy escapando del papeleo y también a ver como estas, no quiero hablar más de negocios, problemas, ni nada por el estilo, al menos por hoy… - Se quejó el anciano.

Tsuna sudo frio y luego rio, rio hasta más no poder. Oh podía entender perfectamente a su abuelo, aunque ahora tenía-

\- Así que mocoso… escúpelo, ¿cómo sabes invocar tus llamas sin ayuda y utilizar las propiedades de la llama del sol? - La risa se murió en el acto.

-… Este mocoso tuyo sin duda tiene sus momentos… - Silbo un chico de pelo rojo, sonriendo debido a lo divertido de todo el asunto.

\- Es un buen chico… - Murmuro Primo, un peso había caído de sus hombros en el momento en que vio a Tsuna abrazar a su abuelo, y ahora estaba sumamente aliviado de verlo actuar casi como solía hacerlo… en uno de sus malos días, en aquellos momentos en que trataba de asegurarle a su familia que todo estaba bien, o cuando tenía alguna pelea amistosa con alguno de ellos…

\- ¿Buen chico? – Bromeo Lampo. – Mas como un lobo disfrazado de oveja si me preguntas, bueno… más específicamente un Omnívoro como dice Alaude y el tipo del pajarito.

\- Hmp. – Concordó Alaude desde una esquina.

\- Es bastante normal, se está divirtiendo. – Y ha hecho cosas peores, era más como un niño con grandes juguetes. Cortesía de cierto Arcobaleno. – Mientras no hagan algún mal comentario, mal movimiento, insinuación, lo que sea, todo estará bien, nufufufu…

\- Odio admitirlo pero ese chico es casi bipolar ahora. – Se quejó G. Okey, no era culpa del chico, él era feliz y todo, pero cuando recordaba algo de los últimos años de su vida (algo bastante frecuente) se deprimía feo.

\- Por cierto Giotto, buen castigo le diste al anciano de allá. – Dijo Asari con una sonrisa traviesa.

No obstante, todas las sonrisas no tardaron en desaparecer para ser reemplazadas por miradas de preocupación. Si bien era cierto que Giotto se preocupaba mucho por Tsuna, no era el único, y no solo porque Giotto era su amigo. El chico era simplemente demasiado bueno y cariñoso para su propio bien, y quizás eso mismo era lo que lo tenía en esa situación tan triste ahora…

\- Estará bien, ya verás… - Trato Asari de asegurarle colocando una mano en su hombro en un intento de reconfortarlo. Pero eso no pareció surtir mucho efecto, solo logro que el rubio asintiera y se sentara por un momento.

Quizás la persona que más se preocupaba por ese niño era Giotto, porque no había visto a ningún otro ser humano que sufriera tanto, tratara de ayudar, y tratara de consolar a su descendiente todos estos años a pesar de que sabía que la mayoría de sus intentos quedaría en eso: intentos. La otra criatura que parecía rivalizar con Giotto era Natsu, y quizás incluso superaba al rubio, pero… Natsu compartía muchas similitudes con Tsuna, estaban conectados en más de un sentido y había sido casi la única compañía que Tsuna tuvo en los últimos años… Quizás era algo cruel de pensar, pero Natsu sentía lo que Tsuna sentía, por lo que probablemente era casi un auto-consuelo la relación que Natsu y Tsuna mantenían en los últimos años…

\- Che, el chico no está solo Giotto-sama. – Dijo en voz alta G sin siquiera mirar, una sonrisa casi confiada apareciendo en su rostro.

Por primera vez en lo que parecieron años, Giotto compartió la sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón… ya no está solo…


	24. Capítulo 24

yola1996acuario, el Nono del futuro... digamos que no se mantuvo en contacto, disfrutando de la libertad y del no papeleo . Aun no ha salido la segunda, aunque si vendrá :D

97fizhy03dt, lo drogare de azúcar XD. Es que Tsuna estaba muy molesto y por eso saco el 666 lol. La única participante y la única ganadora :3, aunque te diste cuenta muy rápido... no se, como que estoy haciendo mis preguntas muy fáciles . Espero que te guste la sorpresita, yo aun no puedo parar de reír XD

yali, gracias :3

roxiyaoi, muchas gracias :3 Tratare de escribir mas en cuanto salga de vacaciones, que debería ser esta o la semana que viene si Dios quiere :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 24

\- Ehhhh… - _"Con que nada de negocios, ¿eh?" – _Bueno-

\- Y la cosa escudo mágico invisible, inmortal, lo que sea que tienes. – Xanxus lo miro casi con odio, estaba bastante enojado con esa cosa que había llamado escudo mágico.

\- ¿Escudo-

Tsuna puso cara de pocos amigos y suspiro profundamente cuando Xanxus volvió a disparar en su dirección, como para confirmar lo que acababan de ver. Como antes, las balas solo chocaron contra una especie de barrera invisible y rebotaron. Qué bueno que todos allí tenían buenos reflejos, o quizás hubiera algún muerto gracias a eso.

\- ¿En serio tenías que hacer eso?, ¿en serio? – Señalo las paredes ahora con agujeros. – Tú las pagas. – Porque en ese tiempo el no poseía ni una sola tarjeta de crédito/bebito, de nada en realidad, y no quería explicarle eso a Reborn.

\- Esta cubierto mocoso. Ahora, habla. – Quería saber qué demonios-

\- Puedo enseñarte algo peor que ese escudo mágico… - Tsuna estaba molesto ahora, así que… era bastante viable lo que estaba ofreciendo. - ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Nada puedo ser peor que ese escudo-demonios… - Salieron unas cuantas palabras que nadie debería decir ante lo que estaba enfrente de ellos…

¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo?, una criatura sin forma hecha de puro fuego, lo único que tenía forma era la cara, tenía dos grandes ojos rojos y pupilas negras al estilo gatuno, y muchos, muchos afilados colmillos… De hecho, ahora que lo veían bien… Yamamoto quiso reír, y Gokudera trago en seco…

\- Tsuna, Natsu, creo que ya lo pueden-

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo la figura aparentemente en una voz profunda. - ¿Por qué debería detenerme infeliz?, voy a matarlos… - Lenta y sádicamente, pareció anexar…

Luego de decir esto la figura se lanzó hacia Xanxus con el hocico abierto, como si estuviera dispuesto a comérselo, para luego pasarle por el lado a Yamamoto al fallar en capturar a su presa y encendiendo las ropas del jugador de béisbol en fuego antes de lanzarse otra vez a una velocidad increíble… Lo que puso a todos a sudar frio era que todas las balas rebotaban, y no solo las balas, todo rebotaba y se quemaba…

\- ¡Detente de una vez Tsuna! – Pero "Tsuna" no pareció escucharlo, parecía decidido en comerse a Xanxus primero.

Nono iba a intervenir, aunque no sabía cómo detener algo a lo que todo le rebotaba, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, o mejor dicho: alguien, que estaba escondido entre sus piernas…

-… Si tu estas aquí… - El cachorro de león le saco los dientes y salió corriendo a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron, eso implicaba que Natsu no tenía ni arte ni parte en todo este asunto… pero… ¿y ahora qué demonios hacían?

\- ¿Alguna idea? – Grito Xanxus, a punto de volar el techo y salir de allí, no tenía ni idea de que si esa cosa podía volar pero tomando en cuenta que flotaba…

Sin realmente pensar, Yamamoto fue a buscar a Natsu, él era el único que podría darles alguna idea de qué demonios le pasaba a Tsuna… Extrañamente, el cachorro también le saco los dientes, pero igual se dejó agarrar… para luego esconderse entre sus brazos… Natsu estaba asustado, pero él nunca antes había atacado estando asustado en esa forma, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido… pero si sabía algo, Natsu sentía lo que Tsuna sentía… Tsuna debía estar asustado, pero eso así solo no tenía sentido…

\- Hey, Gokudera, trata de tomarlo de la cola. – Era lo único que se le ocurría para llamar su atención…

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Se iba a quemar de seguro…

\- Solo hazlo, hay que llamar su atención de alguna forma.

Natsu estaba dispuesto a atacar… pero en verdad no quería atacar a nadie… estaba mayormente asustado… tal vez… ¿Tsuna se sentía amenazado?, no podía estar simplemente molesto o irritado, eso no tenía nada que ver con miedo… Pero si Tsuna se sentía amenazado… ¿De qué exactamente?

\- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Rugió la criatura y redirigió su mirada a Gokudera, abriendo la boca de nuevo y lanzándose a morder a su nueva presa.

No obstante, termino mordiendo el brazo de Yamamoto, quien se interpuso entre ellos dos, luego de haber confiado a Natsu a Nono. Yamamoto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, esos dientes (así sean de fuego) estaban bien, bien afilados. Pero tal y como supuso… Tsuna no quería en realidad atacar a nadie, pudo haberle hecho más daño, pero simplemente estaba mordiendo a la ligera con una expresión (si es que a eso podía llamarse expresión) furiosa y estaba, aparentemente, gruñendo profundamente. Si la situación no fuera critica, Yamamoto hubiera bromeado acerca de que Tsuna estaba actuando como un gato arisco y luego preguntado cómo hacia esos gruñidos que no sonaban humanos.

\- A veces ese chico le mete al bruto… - Se quejó G con una mueca, varios asintiendo y otros simplemente mirando sin opinar…

\- Los está probando. – Dijo Giotto seriamente. – El no haría algo así solo porque si… está aprovechando que Nono está allí, es el único que puede detenerlo si ninguno de ellos logra pararlo.

\- ¿A través de convertirse en una paleta? – Ese chico tenía serios problemas en la cabeza…

\- En esa condición duraría un minuto máximo antes de liberarse. – Comento Giotto tranquilamente. – El chico es habilidoso en congelar y descongelar…

-… Déjame adivinar… - Asari iba a lamentar decir esto: - Lo has estado acechando…

\- No, el aburrimiento hace muchas cosas… en su caso desarrollo habilidades únicas, como ese dragón que están viendo.

\- Eres un acechador Giotto, admítelo nufufufu…

Sin poderlo evitar, Giotto les dio "la mirada". Todos se callaron, dejando las bromas. Cuando Giotto usaba "la mirada", lo mejor era callarse o todo iría al infierno, fantasmas o no.

\- Ma Ma… - Coloco la mano libre sobre la nariz, o lo que creía que era la nariz, de la criatura de fuego, e ignorando lo caliente que estaba comenzó a acariciar como si tratara de calmar a un pequeño animal perdido. – ya es suficiente, ¿no crees Tsuna?

Nada cambio, haciendo a Yamamoto sudar frio… ¿Cómo rayos lo calmaba?, estaba escuchando aparentemente, pero…

\- Esto tendrás que pagarlo tu moco-

Al parecer eso no era lo que había que decir, y Xanxus sintió un coletazo como respuesta. Si, Tsuna estaba escuchando…

\- Vamos Tsuna, ya mostraste a tu dragoncito o lo que sea que esto es… - Y que daba miedo, mucho miedo, todo le rebotaba y/o se quemaba… - ¿podrías regresar a la normalidad ya?, me vas a cocinar…

Al parecer, lo que tenía que decir era lo último, porque las llamas perdieron forma y se perdieron poco a poco…

\- Pasaron. – El tono que uso: "No me lo puedo creer, lo hicieron."

\- No me digas que esto fue una prueba… - Se quejó Gokudera aun pasando el susto.

\- Solo hay tres formas de detenerme mientras uso eso… - Levanto un dedo. – Una es cansarme, pueden pasar varias horas antes de que eso pase. – Otro dedo se unió al primero. – Otra es hacerme una paleta de helado como abuelo hizo con Xanxus. – Un tercer dedo. – Y la última… bueno, creo que fue la que hicieron: calmarme. Los felicito, en ese estado no soy razonable, más bien lo contrario…

Las llamas se fueron totalmente, mostrando a Tsuna en su Hyper Dying Will Mode, que desapareció también.

-… Tienes que estar de broma… - Se quejó Xanxus, levantándose del suelo. - ¿Para qué hiciste eso entonces?

\- Para que lo sepan… - Miro a su abuelo. – Suelta a Natsu, pequeño tramposo… - Lo último fue dicho con una sonrisa, dirigido al cachorro que salto a sus brazos, aun temeroso pero bastante contento. – No se suponía que los ayudaras… - Medio regaño el chico jugando con el cachorro. Luego pestaño. – Cierto, el escudo mágico es la versión más amigable de esto que acaban de ver.

Todos quedaron de piedra, pero Tsuna continuo su explicación como si nada:

\- X-Dragon provino de la forma dragón de Natsu, teóricamente funciona de la misma forma, prácticamente no tanto. En esencia es una simple envoltura de llamas, una densa cantidad de llamas, alrededor de mi cuerpo a la cual se le moldea una forma… en mi caso un dragón. En cuando al reflejo de ataques se debe a la densidad de las llamas y a una cierta mezcla que saque del Cero Ice Punch… - Hizo una pausa. – Si, estaba muy aburrido…

_\- A ver… no hay nadie cerca, no hay papeleo, no quiero ir a dormir… - Estaba bastante irritado, no encontraba nada que hacer, nada que lo distrajera… no quería ir, tan pronto al menos, a su cuarto a encerrarse en su burbuja de depresión. - ¡¿Qué demonios hago?!_

_La respuesta llego en forma un ángel. No, en serio, llego en forma de un ángel, literalmente. ¿Cómo?, pues bastante simple: alguien creyó que poner una escultura de un ángel de hielo en el jardín era una buena idea. Y a él le cayó encima, o casi le cayó encima mejor dicho. _

_-… Tal vez el sol hizo de las suyas o alguien quería que muriera en los brazos de un ángel… - Murmuro para sí mismo mirando al ángel ahora derretido en el suelo. -… Pero ahora tengo una idea de que hacer…_

_Con la idea en la cabeza, se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento personal que tenía, debía estar lleno de polvo pero estaba garantizado de que nadie estaría allí, ni lo oirían ni lo verían… nada. Aunque no sabía porque se preocupaba tanto por eso, las festividades navideñas tomarían la atención de casi todos…_

\- ¿Explicación de porque te vuelves no razonable? – Porque-

\- Es que solo me sale bien si se dan ciertas condiciones… - Señalo a Natsu como referencia. – que ya las vieron. Además, no veo nada así, solo sigo los sonidos y la Hyper Intuición, te puedes imaginar… - Hizo una mueca. – Eso, y que ese estado fue hecho para defensa, no tiene gran poder detrás de él, pero no es fácil de atravesar… En fin, el escudo mágico, el X-Cloat, es, como dije, la versión más amigable del X-Dragon. – Hizo una pausa. – Esa "barrera" no es más que una capa densa, muy densa, de mis llamas, cansa como no tienes idea, y tiene un límite. No es perfecto… de hecho, es más útil mientras más visible es, tal como en el X-Dragon. Y para hacerlo tengo que estar muy concentrado, de resto no sirve… - Suspiro profundamente.

-…

\- Si, estaba aburrido, ¿ok? – Tsuna decidió sentarse, aun le quedaba explicar. – En cuanto a los de las llamas del sol… - Hizo una pausa para meditar sus palabras. – No todo el tiempo va a estar alguien que me pueda curar, y la situación se puede poner fea en meros segundos…

_\- Ughhh… - Trato de ahogar el gemido lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a su habitación tratando de no dejar un rastro de sangre en el suelo._

_No tenía sentido ir a la enfermería, no había nadie allí, e incluso si lo hubiera no querrían atenderlo debido a que le tenían miedo… No, no tenía caso ir allá. Pero… _

_\- Ah… - Gimió sin poder evitarlo, y trato lo mejor que pudo de cerrar la puerta._

_Pero necesitaba atención médica, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la gravedad de sus heridas. Preguntarle a alguien sería una estupidez, nadie le respondería, y la gran parte del personal de la mansión había salido a reparar los daños… Quizás era su culpa por irse a enfrentar solo en contra de esos asesinos… Se lo merecía lo admitía, no era más que un monstruo que merecía la muerte, pero… no quería morir así, no de esta manera al menos… Con un gran suspiro se lanzó en su cama lo mejor que pudo para evitar dolor, sin importarle llenar todo de sangre, pues eso no era importante. Lo importante ahora era como iba a curar sus heridas…_

_Bien podría usar el botiquín de primeros auxilios si no hubiera tan pocas cosas allí, no se había molestado en cambiarlo y ese era obviamente un grave error ahora. Podría romper algunos trajes y usar la tela como gasa y aplicar presión si tuviera la voluntad de levantarse a hacer eso, porque usar la ropa que traía encima solo haría las cosas peor… En realidad, estaba listo para caer en la inconciencia, no tenía la voluntad ni la fuerza para levantarse y estaba herido en muchas zonas. No podía quedarse así, estaba sangrando mucho e incluso así como estaba sabía que eso era malo… _

_Podía morir si se quedaba dormido así, como podría vivir, despertar con dolor y débil, no sabría decir. Si moría ellos volverían, o eso creía, pero no a ver su cuerpo eso era obvio… ¿Qué podía hacer exactamente?, era algo hipócrita, de verdad… quería morir, y podía morir por esto… y no quería morir de este modo… Vaya hipócrita era, un iluso en realidad… pero nada de esto lo estaba ayudando, sentía que las cosas comenzaban a moverse solas… Bueno, decían que la llama del cielo podía abrir todas las cajas, que tenía algunas propiedades de las demás llamas… Si eso ultimo era cierto… quizás… ¿quizás podría usar las propiedades curativas de la llama del sol si se lo proponía?, bueno… no perdía nada con intentarlo…_

\- Se me ocurrió probar un día en donde me corte con un papel, no se rían, y luego de un rato funciono… así que seguí practicando, y practicando… - Hizo una pausa para acariciar a Natsu, quien ronroneo suavemente en sus brazos. – Aunque honestamente confió más en Oni-chan que en mí mismo.

\- ¿En la cabeza de césped?, tienes que estar bromeando-

\- Él sabe lo que hace Gokudera-kun, yo no sé lo que hago…

_\- Ahg… - Se mordió los labios, tal vez esto no había sido una de sus mejores ideas… pero al menos estaba parando el sangrado…_

_Aunque… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en esto exactamente?, le era difícil enfocarse en algo, todo se movía e incluso había dobles… Tal vez había perdido mucha sangre y nada de esto tenía sentido ya… ¿pero que podía saber un monstruo como el?, nada, absolutamente nada… Con otro gemido suave, se movió un poco para tratar de llegar a su pierna derecha sin producir más dolor del necesario, y aun tenía otras zonas que aun sangraban… Probablemente estaba perdiendo el… tiempo… pero… al menos… te… nía… que…_

_\- Ughhh… - ¿Quién demonios dejo las cortinas abiertas?, el sol era un mal despertador…_

_La respuesta era el, solo el podía haber sido, ya nadie venía a esta habitación, ni siquiera a limpiar. Con otra queja para sí mismo, se levantó para iniciar el día, o mejor dicho: trato. Un dolor agudo lo recorrió desde su pierna hasta el corazón, y no solo desde allí, su torso, un muslo, e incluso un brazo. El dolor lo dejo jadeando un momento, y luego recordó lo que había pasado el otro día… Casi con curiosidad, movió su brazo herido para verlo bien… no estaba del todo sanado, pero… había funcionado, solo tenía que terminar el trabajo…_

\- Entonces solo hay una solución a ese problema. – Intervino Timoteo antes de que los muchachos saltaran a contradecir a Tsuna otra vez. – Estoy seguro que Reborn ya tiene planes para ti muchacho, él es el Arcobaleno del Sol después de todo, ¿por qué no le dijiste que tienes problemas en eso?, quizás no lo parezca pero Reborn es un experto en esa área.

-… Espera, me estás diciendo que, Reborn, el mejor asesino asueldo del mundo… un asesino… es un experto en el área curativa… - Incluso Xanxus espero cualquier cosa menos lo que paso: - Pffff, eso ya lo sabía, Reborn es un experto en casi todo y si encuentra un área en donde no sea un experto se especializa… - La apariencia de sorpresa cambio radicalmente a una que decía: "No me digas."

\- ¿Entonces…? – Si sabía…

\- No quería que supieran aun. – Fue la respuesta simple. – Además… no creo que hayan muchos-

\- Eres el único usuario del cielo, sin aparente segunda llama, que ha usado sus llamas para usar las habilidades de otra flama que no posee. – Suministro amablemente Gokudera.

Tsuna lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y Natsu gruño, indicando que quizás esa fue una mala elección de palabras para darle esa información.

\- Gracias por el dato Gokudera-kun… - Suspiro profundamente. – En cuanto a lo de activar mi Hyper Dying Will Mode sin ayuda… - Alargaron las orejas, tal vez podrían ayudar al Tsuna de este tiempo con esta información. – Honestamente no sé cómo comenzó, solo paso.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros al final, siendo totalmente honesto, sin siquiera molestarse o impresionarse por las caras de "estas de broma, ¿no?" que estaba recibiendo por parte de todos los presentes. En pocas palabras, Tsuna simplemente continúo su vida hasta que en un momento aleatorio dejo de necesitar las pastillas… por alguna razón eso no tenía mucho sentido. Quizás Tsuna les estaba mintiendo… en realidad, podría estarles mintiendo desde el inicio, lo cual era lo más seguro.

\- No tenía mis pastillas en ese momento y realmente necesitaba entrar en ese modo, así que quizás podría decirse que la necesidad fue lo que paso. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros, casi aburrido ahora. – Pero es muchísimo más rápido que buscar en mi bolsillo, o en donde sea, la cajita de las pastillas, sacar las que necesito y luego tragar. – Silbo en apreciación. – Es muchísimo menos problemático e increíblemente más rápido… - Luego aclaro: - No es que sea más sencillo.

Bueno, no podían culparlo por mentir, el simplemente estaba cuidándose, eso y que sería bastante raro y complicado explicar la verdad entera sin comprometer nada. De hecho, probablemente lo estarían acribillando a preguntas si no supieran que era un Tsuna del futuro, porque habían muchas lagunas y cosas sin sentido… Era imposible que aprendiera todo eso en tan poco tiempo o que no hubiera sido descubierto antes…

\- ¿Alguna otra-HHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

\- ¡Tsuna-san!

Xanxus fue el único que no se rio al ver a Tsuna tratando de no caerse con Natsu en brazos y a Haru abrazándolo por detrás. Lamentablemente para Tsuna, fallo y termino en el suelo con Haru en un abrazo de oso, Natsu había saltado fuera de su brazos y se había refugiado detrás de Gokudera, medio llorando y medio molesto por haber tenido que abandonar a su amo. Ninguno lo diría en voz alta, pero era un verdadero alivio ver a Tsuna así, oírlo gritar así más que todo, no solo era divertido sino que les reconfortaba saber que esa parte de él no se había perdido del todo… solo había que darle un buen susto.

\- ¡Tsuna-nii! – Y allá van los otros dos…

\- ¡No vayan a-ugh…

\- ¡Esperen que falto yo! – Se quejó Fuuta antes de unirse a sus hermanos.

\- Ugh… - Fue lo único que se oyó de la pobre víctima.

Desde la puerta, Kyoko y los demás solo pudieron sonreír, reírse e incluso burlarse del pobre Tsuna, quien estaba siendo aplastado por varias personas. Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron curados por el boxeador, y Tsuna aún seguía atrapado… de hecho, la mayoría se acomodó y el aún estaba atrapado…

\- Hey bruja, ya suelta a Juudaime que lo vas a matar. – Se quejó Gokudera, debatiendo si debía de entrometerse o no, pues…

\- ¡Haru no es una bruja desu! – Se quejó la chica inflando los cachetes.

Y la pelea del siglo inicio allí. Tsuna, desde el suelo, solo suspiro profundamente y luego sonrió, había extrañado estos desastres, definitivamente. Por una vez no se quejaría, ¿cuantos años tenía de no ver a una gran parte de su familia reunida con él?, no quería responder esa pregunta, pero sabía que eran unos cuantos.

-… Qué raro que Tsuna-kun no se ha quejado de que estamos demoliendo la casa… - Murmuro para si Kyoko, un tanto extrañada, y recordando que Tsuna estaba allí.

Chrome, quien la oyó, solo sonrió levemente y señalo con su tridente hacia una esquina de la habitación, tal y como si estuviera diciendo un secreto. Kyoko siguió la dirección indicada… solo para ver a Tsuna sentado en lo que parecían ser los restos de un sofá, sonriendo enormemente y riéndose de vez en cuando, mirando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo como un niño recibiendo un regalo de Navidad. Sonrió inconscientemente, pero esa sonrisa cayó casi de inmediato… ¿acaso había estado así en las últimas horas?

Lo observo por varios minutos más, viendo lo feliz que estaba ante todo el desastre pero sin hacer mucho ruido o interfiriendo, ya sea para causar más caos o detenerlo. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera simplemente sonreído y olvidado el asunto, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. ¿Acaso este Tsuna no había visto esta clase de caos?, no, no podía ser eso, estaría súper asustado o molesto si así fuera… ¿Tal vez extrañaba esto?, sonaba mejor… más acorde a lo que estaba viendo, pero aun…

Para extrañar tenía que pasar por una larga ausencia primero… Si Tsuna extrañaba esto, ¿quería decir que no había presenciado esto por un tiempo?, los chicos no podían dejar de causar caos por donde fueran, tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar… Por alguna razón, mientras más pensaba en esto, más tristeza sentía hacia este Tsuna en particular. ¿Una enemistad tal vez?, ¿muchas misiones quizás?, ¿o acaso no tuvo mucho tiempo para verlos?, ¿o quizás tal vez estuvo solo durante un buen tiempo antes de venir a este tiempo?

No creía que en el futuro fueran a dejar que el trabajo se interpusiera en su amistad, pero lo que dijo el Yamamoto del futuro la hacía dudar… Kyoko suspiro profundamente y aparto la mirada por un momento, no tenía caso en preguntarse nada de eso ahora, no tenían la suficiente información como para armar el rompecabezas, y forzar las cosas… no funcionaría para bien, ya habían visto lo que podría pasar después de todo. Sim embargo…

\- ¡Chicos! – Algunos la miraron, otros solo le dieron mala cara, gruñeron o se quejaron o todo a la vez. - ¡A él! – Apunto a Tsuna, uno de los pocos que está a salvo, y quien dejo de sonreír ante el repentino cambio de atención.

-… C-Chicos… - Susurro Tsuna con miedo, y tratando de esconderse detrás del sofá, o de lo primero que viera.

Natsu había sido el más listo de los dos y había regresado a su anillo cuando todas las miradas fueron a parar en su pobre amo como si este fuera una tira de tocino a devorar. Tsuna era fuerte, sobreviviría a lo que sea que le fueran a hacer todos, o eso era lo que Natsu quería creer. Por su parte, Tsuna no estaba seguro si saldría vivo de allí y estaba un poco molesto con Kyoko por venderlo a los lobos, si no fueran tantos… Tsuna se estremeció y en menos de un segundo su vida paso por sus ojos a un ritmo alarmante, seguido por el muerto de asfixia (todos encima de él) y luego en un ataúd en quién sabe dónde.

\- Se un buen jefe y quédate quieto Tsuna~

Incluso si Tsuna hubiera querido quedarse quieto, no hubiera tenido que hacerlo. No tuvo tiempo de nada, de absolutamente nada más que chillar y gemir al ser aplastado y luego reír como un loco debido a que le cayeron a cosquillas, jalones de cachetes, coscorrones y cualquier otra cosa amistosa y dolorosa que pudieron hacerle. En medio de las risas hubieron suplicas, gemidos, e incluso patadas, pero eso no detuvo a nadie de molestar a Tsuna de alguna manera. Lo de las patadas era más reacción instintiva que otra cosa, y fue fácilmente solucionado con una soga. Lo que no sabían era cuanto tiempo duraría la soga, Tsuna era fuerte y ellos no estaban siendo muy suaves que digamos… las manos eran mucho menos preocupantes, eran más fáciles de apresar.

\- Se va a desmayar si siguen así. – Señalo Nono con un poco de simpatía al ver cada vez más azul a la pobre víctima.

\- Opppsss… - Demasiado tarde, pensaron ante la repentina "muerte" de movimiento y risas, y gemidos, y suplicas.

Luego de unas disculpas y peleas, Tsuna fue acomodado en su cama y liberado de las ataduras que le pusieron para que no se moviera o los pateara, los golpeara, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer bajo tanta presión, instintivo o no. Algunos de ellos estaban un poco apenados, otros solo estaban satisfechos de haberse, de algún modo, desquitado con el chico, y otros estaban un poco preocupados acerca de cómo estaba Tsuna y como reaccionaria una vez que despertara. Pero ninguno podía negar que se sentía increíblemente bien hacerles tantas maldades a Tsuna, salirse con la suya, y hacerlo reír y llorar tanto al mismo tiempo.

\- Parece que el futuro de ese Tsuna está bastante centrado en la ausencia de ustedes más que todo, ¿no creen? – Murmuro Nono para sí, analizando todo lo que había visto y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Al parecer Tsuna había estado un buen tiempo solo si algo así (donde normalmente estaría perdiendo la cabeza ante todo el desastre según lo que Reborn le había contado) lo hizo tan feliz, tan feliz como para disfrutarlos y dejarlos hacer todo el desastre que quisieran y no molestar en siquiera abrir la boca para decirles nada, solo disfrutando de la vista. Por lo que había leído entre líneas cuando Primo "hablo" con él, Tsuna era un chico bastante amable, educado y, dependiendo de su humor, sádico con otras personas. Pero también era muy sensible cuando se trataba de sí mismo, pues por algo Primo había sido muy específico en decirle que cuidara lo que decía en frente de él y no señalara ningún defecto... o tendrían otra "charla". Sin poder evitarlo, Nono se estremeció de solo recordarlo, no se metería en nada que tuviera que ver con averiguar el "pasado" de este Tsuna, esperaría como buen abuelo que era.

_\- P-Pero-_

_\- Habiendo culminado nuestra amistosa charla con respecto a Tsunayoshi, me gustaría darte a conocer cuan complacido me siento con tu decisión... – Primo sonrió lindamente, extendió la mano y toco una de las pilas de papel del escritorio. – dándote este obsequio, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Y así, por arte de magia, la pila se transformó en 30 más, cada una con aproximadamente 2000 documentos. Sentía que iba a desmayarse, pero Primo aún no había terminado._

_\- Y para que sigas con tu trabajo duro, también te dejare esto. – Con otra seña de su mano, un bolígrafo apareció encima del pobre escritorio. – Por cada documento que firmes con este bolígrafo… te dejare que lo descubras por ti mismo. – Sonrió dulcemente y se despidió con: - Tienes un día para terminar, ciao~_

_Casi en trance, Nono se sentó lentamente, tomo el bolígrafo, y firmo un papel… lo volvió a firmar, y lo volvió a firmar, y lo volvió a firmar, y lo volvió a firmar… y paso al siguiente documento. Firmo una sola vez y espero aproximadamente un minuto… la firma apareció y desapareció más rápido que un pestañeo… Regreso a mirar la original, la firma no cambiaba… Sintiéndose como si estuviera en el infierno y a punto de acurrucarse en una bola y llorar, procedió a firmar de nuevo el segundo documento…_

Dejando los horribles recuerdos por un momento, Nono se preguntó que podría haber pasado para que Tsuna fuera tan sensible con respecto a sí mismo. Por lo que vio hoy, su familia está más involucrada en todo esto de lo que parece, quizás incluso sean la razón del porque está aquí y las conductas extrañas de antes… Nadie sabe con seguridad cuando este Tsuna apareció en realidad, y lo mejor era dejarlo así. Tsuna no sabía que ellos sabían más de lo que deberían, y por algo fingía (o trataba) ser el mismo Tsuna de siempre. Tenía que ser una muy buena razón si incluso Primo apareció para "aclarar" ciertas cosas. Se estaba haciendo viejo, de verdad, para estas cosas, como quisiera hacer más que esto… pero, por diversos motivos, no podía.

_**Pestañeo lentamente, se sentía bobo, como si se hubiera tragado una bolsa de caramelos entera. Si acaso lo había hecho, esperaba que hubiera alguna otra bolsa de repuesto, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era oír llorar a Lambo, a pesar de que dicho niño tenía un montón de dulces, cortesía de su mamá. Hablando de dulces, tenía ganas de comerse un buen helado… ¡uno de vainilla, caramelo y galletas!, la pregunta era donde conseguir uno de esos… Siempre podría preguntarle a Gokudera, pero conociéndolo de seguro le traería la fábrica cuando solo quería un simple vaso. **_

_**Bueno, en cualquier caso lo primero que tenía que hacer era levantarse de la cama, aunque… ¿cómo había terminado allí en primer lugar?, no podía recordar nada más que reír y llorar sin parar… la próxima vez saltaría por la ventana y correría al estilo rápido y furioso, eso fue humillantemente divertido, pero seguía siendo humillante. Pestañeo varias veces luego de haberse sentado con cuidado… Que genial, estaba en la habitación del maravilloso blanco, que divertido… Suspiro profundamente y casi hizo un puchero, ¿no podía soñar con otro color?, tanto blanco lo ponía nervioso, no le gustaban los hospitales y si esto no era un hospital o una clínica o un área médica especializada entonces se dejaría poner calvo. **_

_**Miro sus brazos, no quería levantarse y hacer algún desastre, bueno… un desastre más grande de lo normal, incluso si era un sueño. Casi con pereza e irritación se quitó todos los cables, ¿que era?, ¿un experimento?, más cables no podía tener porque simplemente no estaba en una película de aliens. En realidad no podía estar seguro, no sabía ni cuantos cables exactamente podía tener conectada una persona, ni cuantas ajugas… se había quitado como 5, más la cinta y la gasa… Casi de inmediato un sonido le llamo la atención, pero al reconocerlo puso mala cara, ese sonido tan irritante… **_

_**Sin pensarlo dos veces, coloco los pies en el piso y casi salta ante lo frio que estaba. Con cuidado gracias al suelo extremadamente frio, se levantó, dejando caer los cables al suelo y ensuciando la cama y el piso con sangre por aquí y por allá en pequeñas cantidades. Era un sueño, así que no importaba, podía ensuciar todo lo que quisiera. Casi haciendo un puchero, se dirigió a lo que creía que era el baño, pero nada, no había ropa decente. Bueno, era un sueño… podía ir de exhibicionista, igual no había nada atractivo para ver y esa bata que cargaba encima era muy molesta, y prefería ir desnudo que cargarla encima… ¡de por sí ya estaba desnudo con eso encima!**_

_**Tiro la bata en la cama y se revisó la cabeza por si tenía cualquier cosa encima, por suerte no la tenía, y luego decidió salir de la habitación, debía de haber algo entretenido que ver en ese sueño que no fuera la habitación genialmente blanca… Estaba como a tres pasos de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, haciéndolo pestañar, ¿a qué se debía tanto alboroto?**_

_**\- ¡Deci-uhh… - Se encogió de hombros e ignoro a lo que parecía ser una enfermera. Sabía que no era bonito ni nada, feo incluso, pero no tenía que ser tan ruda en mirarlo tanto.**_

_**No tuvo tiempo de seguir con su trayecto fuera de la habitación cuando alguien se llevó prácticamente por delante a la enfermera. Unos pocos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que no fue un alguien, sino varias personas. **_

_**\- ¡Juudaime!, ¡me alegro de verlo despierto! – Estaba seguro que hizo alguna mala cara, porque Yamamoto solo hizo una mueca de disculpa y ayudo a levantar a la enfermera. – Pero, si se me permite preguntar… - Ignorando a Gokudera, miro a la otra persona que estaba en el suelo, parecía una mujer… - ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?, ¿y desnudo? – Oh, era Bianchi. - ¡Hey!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?**_

_**Sin pararles más atención que eso, los evadió y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la manilla y la termino de abrir para salir. Coloco un pie afuera de la habitación cuando sintió a alguien agarrarlo del brazo… **_

_**\- Ma Ma, ¿estas pasado de drogas otra vez? – Oyó a Yamamoto decir un tanto bromista, pero eso no le importaba, se sentía cada vez más molesto… ¡Quería salir! - ¿Tsu-**_

_**\- Suéltame. – Dijo lo mejor que pudo, sin voltear. **_

_**\- Lo siento, pero-¡Wow! – Sintió que lo soltaron y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de terminar de salir y girar en una dirección aleatoria. **_

_**Vaya, estaba en la mansión, no sabía exactamente en qué parte pero conocía el lugar lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a un punto de referencia y de allí seguir. Y con su Hyper Dying Will Mode seria incluso más fácil llegar a donde sea que quisiera llegar, la pregunta era… ¿a dónde quería ir?, era un sueño así que eso no importaba mucho, tal vez vagaría por los pasillos-**_

_**\- ¡Decimo-ohhh… - No le prestó atención a eso, solo siguió su camino. - ¿Quiere que le traiga algún traje o algo de comer Señor? – Ni siquiera volteo a ver a nadie… **_

_**Solo se detuvo cuando vio algo negro frente a él. Sabiendo que era una persona que deliberadamente se interpuso en su camino, a solo Dios sabe dónde porque ni el mismo lo sabía, lo irritaba aún más.**_

_**\- Apártate de mi camino… - Murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído, empezaba a dolerle la garganta.**_

_**\- Caos, buenas tardes mocoso. – Saludo la otra persona, a quien reconoció como Reborn. Con que soñando con cosas de su tiempo, ¿eh? - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo desnudo por ahí?, ¿acaso estas drogado-**_

_**\- He dicho que te apartes. – Envolvió su puño en llamas y se dispuso a golpear a la persona que tenía en frente.**_

_**\- Vaya, ¿qué te tiene tan molesto Dame-Tsuna? – Se medió burlo Reborn, atajando el puño. **_

_**Esta vez no dijo nada, ahora mucho más molesto, y sintió pasos apresurados y muchos murmullos y preguntas, no sabía a quién le estaban hablando y no le importaba, solo quería vagar… era su sueño, debería poder hacer lo que quisiera, ¿por qué querían impedirle incluso eso?**_

_**\- X-**_

_**\- Ni se te ocurra-**_

_**\- Pulse. – Continuo como si nadie hubiera hablado. El pulso de llamas aparto a su oponente, pero también lo dejo viendo doble.**_

_**Sin poder evitarlo, se apoyó en la pared más cercana, temiendo caer y luego no poder levantarse. Si caía lo más seguro era que lo volvieran a llevar a aquella habitación, y el punto de todo esto era-**_

_**\- Toma un poco, debes tener sed. – Ofreció alguien extendiendo su mano hacia el con cierto temor.**_

_**Pestañeo varias veces, su jadeo aminorando, y tratando de enfocarse en lo que sea que estaba delante de el ahora. Luego de un momento logro estabilizarse y ver lo que tenía en frente, algo que lo hizo pestañear confundido. Era leche, un vaso de leche para ser precisos, y la dama que se lo estaba tendiendo estaba temblando levemente, como si temiera algo…**_

_**-… No quiero tu caridad… - No quería mentiras incluso en un sueño, estaba harto de ellas, y no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para simplemente ignorarlas. -… Si tienes miedo solo desaparece… - No quería tratar con-**_

_**\- Oh no, no, no, no Señor, se equivoca. – Se apresuró en negar la dama, ahora que la veía bien parecía una sirvienta. – Es solo que temo que se vaya a desmayar aquí, o de que vaya a herirse más… **_

_**No dijo nada por un rato, simplemente centrándose en su respiración y meditando sus palabras… Sonrió levemente y la dama se relajó, pero él no había sonreído por eso…**_

_**-… En la vida real ya estarías escondida en algún rincón… - Su garganta ya no estaba siendo tan amable… - rezando porque no te encuentre y te mate…**_

_**Tosió un poco después de eso e hizo crecer sus llamas al sentir movimiento detrás de él. Oyó una risa, una risa que lo dejo bastante sorprendido. Sueño o no, no había oído a nadie reírse en la mansión por un largo tiempo, al menos no frente a él…**_

_**\- Pero esta es la vida real, Decimo-sama. – La dama sonrió dulcemente. – Y cómo puedes ver-**_

_**\- Si claro… - Tal vez solo debería callarse e intentar irse… - nadie vendría a verme incluso si me estuviera muriendo… - Nunca lo harían, lo odiaban, era un monstruo… y estaba muy claro en eso. – Vete ya, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. – Sentencio antes de volver a toser y tocarse la garganta. Si, debería callarse…**_

_**\- Un sueño… tú crees que todo esto es un sueño… - Oyó a Reborn decir cada vez más cerca, y se preparó para usar otro ataque. – Odias los hospitales… no quieres volver a ese cuarto, ¿cierto? – Al parecer era una pregunta retórica porque no espero ninguna respuesta. – Deja el alboroto, nadie te va a obligar a volver allá. – Si claro, en lo que medio bajara la guardia se lo llevarían arrastrado. – Desconfiado, ¿uh? **_

_**\- Juudaime-No te hare nada, lo prometo. – Dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición y deteniéndose. No aparto la mano de su dirección, ahora estaba enfocado en él. – Juudaime…**_

_**\- Tsk… - Si atacaba otra vez de seguro vería triple o se desmayaría… - Gokudera-san… jamás… me llamaría así… - Miro al otro hombre, que parecía tan blanco como Gokudera. – Y tu… tu jamás… jamás me tocarías… - Miro a Reborn. -… Tu nunca viniste… cuando te llamaba… - Miro a los demás. – Y ustedes… creen que… los matare… - Tosió, realmente debería callarse. -… ¿Qué importa?, es solo… un sueño… estúpido… - Volvió a mirar a Reborn, quien parecía a punto de golpear a alguien. – Apártate…**_

_**\- No estás en condiciones de vagar por ahí, incluso en este "estúpido sueño". – Cito casi con amargura. – Si quieres caminar o pasear que sea en esta sala. - ¿Para qué todos lo miraran?, que- Sé que es irritante Tsunayoshi, pero en este sueño estas gravemente herido, lleno de tranquilizantes y andas caminando desnudo sin cuidado alguno. – Pestañeo varias veces, tenía sentido pero igual no dejaba de ser un sueño así que en verdad no importaba… - Por lo menos ponte esto y come algo, lo que quieras, aunque te sugeriría algo de beber para esa garganta tuya. Y no, nada de usar tus llamas o escaparte, si quieres algo pídelo, insulta si te da la gana, pero que todo lo que hagas sea en esta habitación… - Reborn sonrió levemente. – El comedor es bastante grande, así que no creo que tengas alguna queja de espacio, y… como esto es un sueño, puedes decir y hacer todo lo que te plazca sin ninguna clase de consecuencias, como ya dije antes, solo no salgas de aquí, ¿lo entiendes?**_

_**Estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que obedecerle ni nada, pero lo pensó mejor… En cualquier momento podría despertar, y no tenía ganas de pelear ni nada, solo quería vagar. Lo de la limitación apestaba, pero tampoco creía que podría vagar muy lejos en la-**_

_**\- ¡Juudaime! – Oyó gritar y lo próximo que vio fue la cara preocupada de Gokudera en frente de él. Pestañeo varias veces, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado, y luego hizo un puchero… - Trata de no darnos otro susto como ese… - Murmuro el hombre de pelo plateado, riéndose un poco, seguramente de su puchero.**_

_**No le respondió, simplemente miro a Reborn y volvió a la normalidad. Al parecer, esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, porque sonrió y lo próximo que vio fue naranja. Oh, era solo un interior… naranja… ¿qué demonios?, ¿por qué no fue uno negro?**_

_**\- No seas exquisito mocoso. – Dicho esto, le lanzaron otra cosa en la cara. **_

_**\- ¿No te molesta que te ayudemos con eso? – Pregunto Yamamoto acercándose como si esperara que fuera a decir que no o algo así. - ¡Privacidad aquí-**_

_**\- Ya lo vieron, no le molesto ni nada. – Corto Reborn, diciendo entre líneas: "¿Ya pa que?"**_

_**Se encogió de hombros y trato de levantarse. Como había temido, una vez abajo no podía levantarse. Gokudera solo sonrió tristemente y lo ayudo a levantar sin razón aparente. Bueno, de por si era un sueño, uno bien raro, ¿así que por que no mas loqueras?**_

_**\- Listo. – Unos interiores naranjas y una túnica del mismo color… Más llamativo no podía verse, definitivamente. Al menos los interiores eran boxers…**_

_**\- ¿Quieres-uhhhh…**_

_**Oyó a Reborn reírse, pero no le dio importancia, el solo quería vagar después de todo. Lo único malo es que había gente atravesada, ahora corriendo de un lado a otro… No sabía para que, o al menos así fue hasta que vio la mesa llenarse de comida. **_

_**\- Puede sentarse a comer-**_

_**\- ¿Desea algo en-**_

_**En este punto se preguntaba si no entendían que no les estaba parando metra, no tenía hambre, ni ningún interés en tener una conversación. Aunque definitivamente apreciaba que aparte de las ocasionales preguntas acerca de comer o beber, nadie había tratado de hablar con el-Eso era…**_

_**-… Por qué no me sorprende… - oyó decir a Gokudera, quien parecía hasta avergonzado por alguna razón.**_

_**Decidiendo callarlo, nadie se metía con él y su helado (lástima que no había chocolate u otro dulce de ese tipo), lanzo un pedazo de pollo en dirección al perpetrador. ¡Splash!**_

_**-… Te lo buscaste, sabes cómo es el con los dulces... – Bueno, había una mesa llena de comida por lanzar. ¡Splash! – cuando se le antojan se le antojan… - Termino lastimeramente limpiándose lo mejor que pudo el rostro.**_

_**\- No solo los dulces.**_

_**\- Pero es por lo único que-bueno, no, tienes razón… iré a traerle chocolate, solo esperemos que no rebote por las paredes más tarde.**_

_**A pesar de que los dos hombres terminaron hechos un collage de comida, sonreían por alguna razón, los sirvientes se reían a veces y otras veces se lamentaban de todo lo que tendrían que limpiar, y Reborn… parecía satisfecho por alguna razón que no quería saber.**_

_**\- ¿Ningún comentario-**_

_**\- Eres un idiota narcisista. – Bueno, él quería un comentario…**_

_**\- Mocoso… - Oh, una vena.**_

_**\- Este sueño ha durado… - Dijo para sí… - Donde estará el Poseidón Gay…**_

_**Por alguna razón Gokudera y Yamamoto se tensaron, pero no les dio mucha atención…**_

_**\- ¿Poseidón Gay? – Reborn parecía casi divertido…**_

_**\- Un tipo con un tridente, morado, todo morado y con un tono medio afeminado… ¿qué les pasa? – Pregunto a los otros dos hombros, quienes estaban tratando lo mejor de sí para no reírse.**_

_**\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Tsunayoshi? – La sonrisa de Reborn decía: "Voy a usar esto para hacer sufrir a alguien." Y por alguna extraña razón tenía una grabadora en la mano que apareció, aparentemente, de la nada.**_

_**\- De otro sueño que tuve acerca de un… ¿creo que era de un circo? – Helado salva gargantas.**_

_**\- ¿Un circo?, ¿tenía animales?**_

_**\- Tenía aliens.**_

_**Reborn sonrió sádicamente mientras que los otros dos palidecieron.**_

_**\- ¿Qué clase de aliens?**_

_**\- No sé, no recuerdo bien… sé que había un payaso que sonreía como loco y daba miedo, un anciano con… si, con cara de haberse chupado un limón, ¿o era una anciana?, una vaca con cuernos removibles y… caminaba en dos patas, y eh… el coso morado ese con el tridente.**_

_**\- Ya veo… **_

_**\- ¿Y ustedes por que sufren tanto? – No tenía sentido, parecían a punto de desmayarse sin razón aparente. – Ustedes dejaran de existir cuando me despierte. – Reborn no podría hacerles nada así lo quisiera.**_

_**\- Uhhhhh…**_

_**Se encogió de hombros y bostezo, no era su problema…**_

_**\- Vamos a llevarte a una cama… - ¿Para qué?, ni que necesitara dormir en una cama, de hecho… ¿para que necesitaba dormir en un sueño?**_

_**\- Juu-demasiado tarde…**_

_**\- Te mueves… y… te… ma…to…**_


	25. Capítulo 25

97fizhy03dt, el Tsuna del pasado esta dormido... imaginate que si cada vez que el Tsuna del futuro vaya a su tiempo (que esta dormido en el pasado), cuando rayos va a descanzar el cuerpo del Tsuna del pasado? Pero esta buena la idea :) Osea, la tiraste a pegar?, o.o pues le diste en el blanco XD Este capi no esta tan divertido como el anteriro igual espero que lo disfrutes :)

yali, corto O_O? Fueron como 7k palabras... eso es corto? O_O

yola1996acuario, todo el tiempo estuvo en la enfermeria (el area medica es grande y... moverlo tan lejos no hubiera sido muy buena idea .). Honestamente creo que te voy a hacer spoiler, y quizas sea hasta mas hipocrita que lo de los guardianes del futuro, asi que pido disculpas de ante mano. Al principio, Reborn ignoro las llamadas de Tsuna porque ya era tiempo de que el comenzara a solucionar sus problemas el solo, el no iba a estar toda la vida alli y con todo lo que le habia ensenado Tsuna deberia de haber sido capaz de solucionar las cosas (segun el). Luego, Tsuna dejo de llamar, como a los tres meses, cosa que le parecio raro... pero lo dejo pasar, creyendo que Tsuna habia logrado solucionar el problema. Sin embargo, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que en lugar de mejorar, las cosas habian hecho justamete lo contrario. Los siguientes meses se la paso investigando, no podia creer como las cosas se habian puesto por algo tan pequeno, y no podia preguntarle a Tsuna directamente porque Tsuna era ahora el que no respondia, ir a la mansion era un problema tambien pues sin Tsuna "presente" casi nadie era permitido entrar... Aun luego de tanto tiempo, Reborn no entidia que demonios habia pasado, pero sabia que si queria hacer algo para ayudar tendria que encontrar a los chicos primero... lo cual fue un poco dificil, pues iban en solitario a diferentes partes del mundo y no se la mantenian en un mismo sitio por mas de una semana, y de paso no le querian hacer caso... Paso el segundo año, para ese momento Reborn ya medio habia logrado hacerles "entrar en razon", pero para su gran fustracion ahora los chicos estaban tan avergonzados de si mismos que no querian regresar y ver a Tsuna a la cara... Luego de muchas amenazas, heridas, muertes, torturas y demas, finalmente Reborn los "convencio" de regresar... solo para descubrir que los guardianes tampoco eran muy bienvenidos. Sin Tsuna "presente", y sin los guardianes dando a valer su puesto, los siguientes mas poderosos no querian casi a nadie entrar asi como asi, gracias a todos los intentos de asesinatos, sustos y muertes que Tsuna habia causado directa e indirectamente, y lo que menos querian era que Tsuna saliera de nuevo a matar (si, asustadisos y cobardes). Luego de "solucionar" esos incovenientes pacificamente, pues las otras familias tambien tenian el ojo puesto en Vongola y Reborn no queria darles mas razones para ir a causar problemas en la mansion, habian llegado al tercer año... en donde llegaron justo a tiempo para hacer su aparicion en el primer episodio. En general, si Reborn hubiera actuado mas rapido, no hubiera tenido tantos problemas, porque Tsuna hubiera garantizado la libertad de ir y venir a la mansion cuanto quisiera, pero sin su "presencia" no. Asi que podriamos decir que Reborn siempre tuvo buenas intensiones en el corazon, pero quizas por eso mismo fallo ., y no ayuda que Tsuna no sepa nada de esto. Que te parece?, aun no he redactado esto por lo que hay lagunas que llenar .

Sasura No Chikako, para serte honesta nunca pense en darle a Tsuna alguna cicatriz o marca, asi que lo que Shamal mostro fue desnutricion, piel palida y enfermiza, asi como algunos moretones y heridas suaves que habia obtenido de la ultima lucha, y no contemos las bendas de las heridas de bala . Y no es exactamente que les mostro el torso... le quito la sabana completa si no mal recuerdo, por lo que les mostro el cuerpo completo. Muchas gracias por los elogios :P, gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta esta obra, me hace mu feliz saber eso :D

roxiyaoi, disculpa que diga esto, pero si no fueran "idiotas" no habria historia XD Aunuqe a la final todo fue por ser gallinas .

luki-chan, no te preocupes, se como es la vida universitaria y escolar T_T Traje a Yamamoto por ser el mas tranquilo, Gokudera hubiera llorando y pasado los 5 minutos pidiendo perdon a Tsuna, Lambo casi igual, y los demas hibieran sido un poco... caotico . Yamamoto habia sido el mejor candidato de los que habian . Lo siento, pero es que Giotto solo "aparece" cuando cree que van a hacer alguna atrocidad con Tsuna, aunque aqui vuelve a "aparecer" y no es tan triste :P Habran mas saltos al futuro, aunque no se si luego te gustaran, pues Tsuna cree (por ahora) que es un "sueño" . Tsuna busco ropa pero no encontro XD A mi me gustan los review largos, y si te hace sentir mejor, mi mama se rio mucho leyendo el tuyo, para luego decirme: "me gustan tus fans" y "tendre que ponerme a leerlo para entender mejor todo esto". :P

AZGARdMOON, ellos solo trataron de deternelo, nadie se le tiro encima... Tsuna fue el unico que hizo desastre o.o Habria que pedirle una pluma a Giotto, pero no se contactar a los muertos . Solo esperate a que Tsuna se lo diga a Mukuro XD, quizas yo me droge de azucar cuando escribi eso, no se en que estaba pensando cuando salio lo de "Poseidon Gay", solo se que pense en tridentes y en la Sirenita... . Y no te preocupes :), los estudios son mataderos, gracias a Dios yo tambien paso todo... unas dos materias a duras penas T_T, pero las pase e.e

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

P.D: Traere otra sorpresita para el proximo capitulo, por tantos reviews :D, muchas gracias a todos :)

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 25

\- Uhg… - Se quejó Tsuna al despertar, por alguna razón le dolían incluso el ombligo… Oh cierto, la razón era un asalto familiar al estilo Vongola/Varia.

\- Con que ya despertaste Dame-Tsuna. – Dijo una voz que Tsuna conocía muy bien, en dirección a la ventana.

\- Me duele todo… - No pudo evitar quejarse, y tan poco pudo evitar decir: - Te ganaron Reborn, te ganaron…

\- Oh, con que eso crees… - Reborn sabía ver un reto cuando lo tenía enfrente.

\- Es verdad… - Necesitaba un relajante muscular. – Tú no eres tan malo… como para hacerme reír y llorar al mismo tiempo… - Suspiro profundamente antes de levantarse. – Pero sigues siendo el más sádico de todos…

\- Si tú lo dices Dame-Tsuna. – Por puro instinto, Tsuna esquivo dos balas a su cabeza. – Es hora de cenar, tienes calmantes en la mesa y tienes 5 minutos. – Reborn se detuvo por un momento. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… quiero ver ese "escudo mágico" y ese "dragoncito", empezaremos esta noche tu entrenamiento especial. – Dicho esto, Reborn desapareció por la puerta.

Tsuna quedo estático por casi un minuto entero, quizás incluso más que eso. ¿Entrenamiento especial?, él no había tenido ninguna clase de entrenamiento… en años. Le era casi extraña la idea de entrenar o, mejor dicho, ser entrenado. _"Entrenamiento especial… probablemente se trate de mi habilidad de usar las propiedades de curación de la llama del sol…", _pensó con curiosidad, vaya, las noticias vuelan. _"Mis conocimientos en esa área son prácticamente nulos, así que si Reborn-san planea enseñarme… seria genial, aunque… ¿estaría bien que aprendiera eso?", _aprender a usar las propiedades curativas de la llama del sol como era debido no podría hacerlo aún más monstruoso de lo que ya era, ¿o sí?, tal vez incluso podría ayudar…

No mentiría, le daba mucha curiosidad esa área, así como el hecho de que podía siquiera hacer eso… Producto de la desesperación tal vez, pero debía de haber alguna razón por la cual podía hacerlo sin poseer esas llamas. Lo mismo ocurría con sus ilusiones, eso era proveniente de las llamas de la niebla, llamas que tampoco poseía y sin embargo era capaz de hacer. Aunque no creía que nadie de este tiempo se haya fijado en eso, o se haya dado cuenta para el caso, y pensar que eso llevaba aún más tiempo con el que lo anterior… Tsuna no lo iba a negar: sin importar como rayos era capaz de usarlas, eran sumamente útiles.

"_Aunque… ¿para que querría ver a X-Dragon y a X-Cloat?, ni siquiera utilice las versiones finales de estas, solo las más simples… No tienen nada de especial, a veces son útiles, pero no fueran hechas para ataque sino para simple defensa… no hay nada interesante en ellas…" _Aunque para ser sinceros, el X-Dragon era lo que había dicho a todos menos lo de la parte "irracional" y que "no podía ver", junto con algo de ilusión para hacerlo más "real", su objetivo era asustar y ser una capa protectora. El X-Cloat no era muy diferente tampoco, solo que en la versión definitiva era más fuerte y era capaz de reflejar balas, aunque su durabilidad era casi nula… de broma pararía 5 balas consecutivas. Aunque debía de admitir que el X-Cloat era bastante útil para evadir tiros de gracia, ataques sorpresas o darle un poco de tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa en una pelea.

Aun pensando en eso, Tsuna tomo las pastillas y se fue al baño, tratando de no quejarse de dolor de espalda o en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, se sentía como un viejo… El baño rápido que se dio no alivio el dolor, solo lo hizo relajar y quererse quedar allí como una perfecta alfombra de piel. Tristemente, no podía hacer tal gracia y con un gemido de decepción salió, se vistió y fue al comedor.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos moco-

\- ¡Juudaimeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Gokudera inmediatamente se fue de rodillas. - ¡Lamento no haber podido-

\- Voi, cállate perro faldero-

\- Ma Ma, calma pueblo, calma-

\- ¡¿A quién llamaste perro faldero hijo de-

\- Se pueden callar o les podría cortar la lengua si lo prefieren. – Dijo alguien muy amablemente, la única razón por la que fue oído fue gracias a un aura asesina que los dejo sudando frio del miedo. – Oh, veo que perdí mi tiempo buscando esto. – Tsuna dijo con una sonrisa dulce, inocentemente dejando el cuchillo en su lugar.

\- Díganme que esto no es frecuente… - Lloro Lussuria, era terroríficamente sexy…

\- Depende de su humor… - Fue la respuesta sumisa de Yamamoto, un poco asustado con el hecho de que Tsuna había agarrado un cuchillo para "cumplir" su amenaza.

\- Lo siento. – Vaya fama tenía, aunque eso solo lo hacía sonreír divertido. – Me duele todo y no quiero terminar en medio de todos ustedes otra vez, menos tan pronto. – Explico tomando asiento. – Y Gokudera-kun, no pasa nada así que por favor levántate. – Y antes de que Gokudera comenzara su cadena de adoración, Tsuna continúo. - ¿Qué hay de comer?, no tengo tanta hambre… pero no me molestaría con una pizza. – Porque no había forma en el infierno que alguno de ellos se haya puesto a-

\- Entonces te morirás de hambre Tsu-kun. – Oyó decir desde la cocina con cierto enfado.

\- ¡Hai hai!

"_Ooppps, me olvide de ellas…", _pensó casi apenado. Bueno, no estaba tan preocupado por quedarse sin-¡Splash!

\- ¡Idiota…! – Inicio la batalla épica familiar nuevamente.

Tsuna, por su parte, solo se limpió el rostro curiosamente, no estaba enojado, en cierto modo era su culpa, pero… Con curiosidad lamio sus dedos…

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso! – Exclamó sin poder evitarlo, se habían lucido… como siempre si mal no recordaba.

\- ¿Aun quieres pi-

\- Iré allá y robare si no se dan prisa bellas damas. – Amenazo juguetonamente, ignorando la guerra justo a su lado. Luego, se dirigió a su abuelo, quien estaba riéndose de todas las payasadas que estaban ocurriendo. – Abuelo… necesito que me hagas un favor…

Más tarde esa noche, luego de que la mayoría se había ido…

\- Vamos pues, enséname todos tus trucos. – Ordeno Reborn sin siquiera pestañar, luciendo serio y dándole a su alumno una mirada mortal.

Tsuna suspiro profundamente, ¿y ahora por que Reborn estaba tan molesto?, no había hecho nada malo… por lo que supiera. León, desde el sombrero de Reborn, sonrió misteriosamente, esto sería interesante, muy interesante. Si León hubiera podido chillar, quizás lo hubiera hecho, pero Tsuna solo se rio levemente y dijo:

\- Lindo, ¿no? – Tsuna en verdad no había hecho nada, solo activar su Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Oh si, lindo, lindo, lindo~

\- Dispara o lanza algo, cuando quieras, pero solo una vez. – Tsuna le pareció un poco gracioso como León estaba actuando, al parecer estaba súper contento de verlo usar los guantes o verlos funcionar… o los dos. Aunque debía de admitir que eran muy cómodos. León siguió cantando "lindo" en su cabeza, esos guantes habían quedado maravillosos, y lo mejor era que ya Tsuna no tenía ninguna excusa para olvidarlos y herirse brutalmente de nuevo.

\- ¡Dije solo uno…! – Se quejó esquivando balas lo mejor que podía, Reborn no tenía compasión…

Aun disparando, Reborn sonrió siniestramente. A la tercera bala el "escudo invisible" se había desaparecido, pero Reborn continuo disparando como si nada, viendo a su alumno hacer acrobacias al estilo Matrix, era tan diver-

-… Me las pagaras... – León se transformó en una escopeta. – ahora mismo.

Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo, el solo había pateado un estante y varios libros habían caído sobre el bebé, quien solo tuvo que moverse unos pocos pasos por evitarlo. Bueno, él quería ver al X-Dragón… y él ya estaba cansado de esquivar tantas balas, ¿cuántas balas podía disparar León por segundo de todos modos?, al parecer nunca necesitaba recargar… Esto solamente terminaría cuando Reborn se cansara de disparar, lo cual podría en días si tenía suerte…

-… El dichoso "dragoncito"… - Murmuro Reborn con una sonrisa algo diabólica…

Dos horas más tarde, Reborn había probado cualquier cosa que se le ocurrió para atravesar el dragón, pero nada parecía funcionar, al menos durante la primera hora. Al parecer, el dragón iba perdiendo "defensa" mientras más tiempo pasara, es decir: mientras más cansado estuviera Tsuna. Un buen golpe con algo pesado en la cabeza hacia maravillas en atravesar una parte del dragón… al menos hasta que se fundieran debido al calor. Cortar un pedazo era algo inútil, pues se regeneraba como si nada.

Era algo triste, pero ese dragón era pura apariencia, no hacía casi ningún daño en lo absoluto, eso si lograba morder algo. Al menos que Tsuna no estuviera demostrando las verdaderas capacidades de esa técnica, que era algo bastante posible dadas las condiciones en las que estaban, el dragón solo asustaba, nada más en la zona de ataque. Aunque era bueno en eso con su apariencia, rugidos, y su habilidad de volar, eso sin contar las capacidades que ya se sabían. Un buen modo de asustar a los enemigos o hacer tiempo, pero no para terminar una pelea…

\- Suficiente, no quiero que te desmayes de agotamiento. – Mantener una forma así por tanto tiempo debía de dejar huella, en especial si esa cosa eran puras llamas concentradas como aire comprimido en una botella.

\- Entendido. - ¿No era que era irracional?, otra mentira más para la lista, pero no se le podía culpar.

\- ¿Cansado o podemos seguir? – Porque tenía algunas preguntas y un nuevo plan de entrenamiento en su cabeza…

Una leve sonrisa seguida de un puñetazo fue su respuesta, una muy buena respuesta. Aunque debía de admitirlo, esta vez él no estaba peleando en serio… solo estaba jugando, o más específicamente: complaciéndolo. Al parecer, tendría que destruirle la TV cuando estuviera viendo los pingüinos o alguna serie que disfrutara para tener una pelea catastrófica como aquella… Este Tsuna era fuerte, no había duda, pero al parecer tenía que tener una muy buena razón (para el) para que peleara en serio.

\- ¿Alguna técnica de ataque? – León se transformó en un mazo. – No todo puede ser defensa, es imposible… - ¡Blam! - ¿por qué alguien como tú se centraría tanto en defensa? – Medio bromeo, él tenía una buena idea del porque…

Tsuna sonrió tristemente por un segundo mientras estaba en el suelo, antes de levantarse rápidamente para evitar ser convertido en papel sanitario, ese mazo tenía que pesar como 10 toneladas… o al menos eso sentía. Era algo bueno que tuviera un tranquilizante en su sistema aun activo, o sino… ugh, no quería ni pensarlo. _"No tienes idea Reborn-san, no tienes idea…", _pensó recordado cuantas veces el X-Dragon había ahuyentado a decenas de asesinos en la mansión, o de haberle hecho mucha más fácil matar a los más débiles primero mientras evitaba ser herido por los más fuertes… El X-Cloat había sido de mucha utilidad también, a los asesinos les encantaba utilizar rifles por alguna extraña razón.

\- X-Pulse. – Una palma fue dirigida a él y Reborn no tuvo tiempo de salir fuera de su rango cuando se vio en una pared, en el suelo, y en una especie de semi-crater…

\- ¿Ofensa? – Se preguntó levantándose, era una buena técnica para apartar al enemigo y era bastante simple… pero aun no era una técnica de ataque. – Ataque Dame-Tsuna, ¿o acaso no has pensado en siquiera una?

En el futuro tuvo mucho tiempo libre al parecer, y una buena imaginación para crear estas técnicas… pero ninguna era para hacer daño, una era pura defensa, la otra era defensa/terror/sorpresa, y la otra era ofensa/sorpresa. Tuvo que haber desarrollado al menos una técnica de ataque, ¿por qué no lo haría?, ¿acaso no tenía una razón para pelear, pero si una para defenderse?, ¿qué lógica-

\- X… - Reborn automáticamente utilizo el mazo de escudo, y menos mal que así lo hizo. – Shattered Crystal. – Pero no fue suficiente.

¿Por qué no fue suficiente?, era algo bastante simple pero complicado: ¿cómo demonios evadías un montón de proyectiles hechos de flamas?, y de paso parecían tener una especie de radar porque lo seguían a una velocidad bastante rápida, lo bueno era que no era enormes o eran como mini láseres porque si no-

\- X… - Reborn se vio en un cráter en el suelo debido a lo fuerte del impacto. – Claws…

Tal vez se equivocó-

\- X-Hold. – Si, se equivocó a lo grande.

Para rematar Tsuna saco la cadena que León le había regalado y la enrollo encima de las otras ataduras que había creado con sus llamas antes de que Reborn consiguiera la forma de romperlas. Esa cadena era indestructible, y por lo que veía también podía ser infinita, aunque no creía que llegara a esos extremos, era más como un chicle: podía estirarse bastante pero llegaba a un punto en donde no podías estirarlo más.

\- ¿Te rindes? – Tsuna pregunto por mera cortesía, sabia por experiencia que Reborn se soltaría en cuestión de minutos.

-… Me gusta, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea? – Sobre todo el de los proyectiles, aunque el de las garras hacia mucho, mucho más daño.

\- Bueno… - Reborn arqueo una ceja, ¿tímido ahora?, oh, tal vez… - X-Shattered Crystal es lo que viste, muchas llamas al estilo de lágrimas, que te persiguen. No duran mucho porque no tienen tanto poder, lo que tienen son cantidad… - Se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. – Lo vi en un videojuego y trate de hacerlos… no funcionó muy bien, pero bueno…

No, esto una mentira por donde lo miraras, pero no le dijo nada, tendría buenas razones para mentir en esto también… De por sí, ni siquiera debería de haberle mostrado nada de esto en primer lugar, pero lo hizo y ya tenía unas ideas de que enseñarle a su Dame-alumno cuando este se fuera. _"En realidad Reborn-san… tú fuiste el de la idea… y me hiciste sufrir por medio año…"_, Tsuna lloro internamente, eso fue el infierno, pero había valido la pena a largo plazo…

-… Supongo que las garras las sacaste de un videojuego también… - Pero no las estaba empleando bien, podía hacer mucho más daño que eso… -… Te hace falta velocidad para usarlas y mucho enfoque que no tienes, por no hablar de más fuerza de impacto… - Pero la idea estaba bastante buena, aunque… también tenía bastantes razones oscuras por las cuales querría algo así.

No obstante, él no pensaba dejar ese futuro desconocido nacer si podía evitarlo, y por ello debía conseguir toda la información que pudiera… tanto buena como mala. Y por lo que podía ver, Tsuna le tenía cierta confianza a todos ellos, y un poco más a él y… Eso solo lo hacía sentir un poco mal, pero Tsuna debió de haberse esperado algo así desde el inicio, era bastante listo cuando quería. Por otra parte, tenía que mantener las cosas así, este Tsuna era mucho más abierto cuando estaba feliz por lo que podía ver, y mucho menos solitario e hiriente. ¿Tal vez estaba tratando con un adolescente?, no, probablemente no, los conocimientos que presentaba indicaban que ya era un adulto… quizás solo tuviera problemas de autoestima… más aun no podía poner el dedo en el verdadero problema.

\- Muy bien… - Tsuna no era el único con mucha imaginación al parecer, jamás pensó que se podían hacer cadenas al estilo chicle… León merecía una torta de chocolate. – Empecemos con tu entrenamiento, vamos a darte "enfoque" como primer objetivo…

\- ¡Buenos días Juudaime! – Saludo inmediatamente llegando al salón con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Uhhmm uh… - Fue la respuesta de Tsuna, acostado en su pupitre y medio mostrando su cara de agotamiento y sueño.

Viendo esto, Yamamoto sonrió nerviosamente antes de darle un breve saludo y taparle la boca a Gokudera, cambiando las preguntas de preocupación por su jefe a una disputa con fuegos artificiales en su contra. No quería tener a un Tsuna gruñón tan temprano en la mañana del que preocuparse, aunque si Gokudera utilizaba sus fuegos artificiales su estrategia se iría al demonio y habría perdido su tiempo y quizás provocado algo aun peor que lo que pudo haber sido creado en un primer momento por Gokudera solo y sin ayuda.

Desde su puesto, Tsuna levanto la cabeza y miro a sus amigos con ganas de ahorcarlos por hacer tanto ruido y justo a su lado como si necesitara oírlo todo con lujo y detalles. Suspiro profundamente y dejo caer su cabeza de vuelta a sus brazos, agotado y sin ganas de siquiera moverse un milímetro de su lugar actual. El entrenamiento había sido… algo brutal, pero ese no era su mayor problema, no, para nada. El problema era que habían durado hasta las 4 de la mañana, dándole solo 2 horas de descanso junto con su cuerpo pasando facturas…

_\- Oí Tsuna, mira esto. – Oyó decir con mucha emoción. _

_Con un suspiro cansado se detuvo de firmar y levanto la cabeza para ver que había traído Takeshi, quizás incluso se tomaría un descanso de tanto papeleo, ya no le faltaba mucho de todos- ¡Kaboom!_

_-… Ma Ma, iré a darles la charla Tsuna, no te preocupes. – Takeshi se rasco el cuello nerviosamente antes de darle el papel que tenía en sus manos y salir a ver qué demonios había ocurrido esta vez y traerle el papeleo correspondiente._

_Oh sí, no podía faltar el famoso kaboom de esta semana, había estado todo muy tranquilo en realidad… Suspiro pesadamente y miro el papel con desgano, estaba cansado y tenía ganas de dormir, había estado tan cerca… Suspiro nuevamente y casi quiso llorar, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esto. Pestañeo varias veces, esto tenía que ser broma… ¿aquí, en Italia?, ¿en serio?, eso sería increíble… Su sonrisa se cayó al ver la hora y la fecha… no podría ir aunque lo quisiera, en ese punto del espacio y tiempo había una reunión general de toda la alianza… _

_\- ¿Y entonces-_

_\- Organizare todo para que vayan. – Se limitó a decir antes de poner el papel aun lado y tender la mano, esperando la nueva carga que tenía que firmar…_

_\- ¿Organizar?, pero si ya tengo todas las entradas-espera… - No quiso mirar la cara de su amigo así que simplemente continuo firmando. - ¿no vas a ir?_

_Como una especie de costumbre recibió el papeleo y lo coloco al lado del montón que estaba firmando en ese momento. Se tomó casi un minuto en responder, sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Takeshi sobre él, pero absteniéndose de hablar hasta que no oyera sus razones. Suspiro profundamente y respondió sin levantar la mirada o detenerse…_

_\- Hay una reunión… - No se molestó en decir lo obvio, no estaba ya de humor para si quiera bromear. – No es reprogramable… - Anexo antes de que la otra persona en la habitación fuera capaz de abrir la boca y sugerir cambiar la fecha de la reunión._

_Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal ahora, esta no era la primera vez que esto pasaba… de hecho, ya había hasta perdido la cuenta…_

_-… Compramos los boletos… - Sintió una mano sobre la suya, deteniéndolo de firmar. – de primera clase… - Le quito el bolígrafo y lo dejo a un lado. – Hemos organizado el transporte… - La mano paso a su mentón y lo obligo a mirar hacia arriba. – las medidas de seguridad… - Takeshi parecía estar triste, pero igual sonreía. Como odia ver esas caras… - Hayato ya hablo con las demás familias también… la reunión fue reprogramada hace unos días…_

_En pocas palabras, ellos se habían encargado de todo para que pudiera ir… _

_\- Ya van casi 8 meses contigo aquí encerrado, si sigues así te convertirás en una especie de vampiro o hombre lobo… - No era su culpa, demasiado trabajo por hacer y no había podido salir desde que se hizo oficial que era el Décimo Vongola… Demasiadas reuniones, intentos de asesinato… - Asegúrate de ponerte tu mejor ropa, olvídate – Observo casi en shock como Takeshi tiro prácticamente su escritorio al piso. – del trabajo por un rato, nos haremos cargo de eso-¿De qué te estas riendo?_

_-… Solo Hayato sabe cómo hacer esto bien… - Sonrió levemente._

_Kyoya no lo haría, __Mukuro los usaría de tiro al blanco, Lambo los usaría para colorear, Onii-chan los firmaría a lo EXTREMO y tendría que volver a pedir copias para firmarlas el, Takeshi se aburriría rápidamente, Chrome… ni siquiera estaba allí por el momento, y si lo estuviera Mukuro lo materia por pedirle eso a ella…_

_\- Ma Ma, no puedes culparnos, tu trabajo es súper aburrido… - Hizo una mueca y ahogo una risa, oh si, era bastante aburrido lo admitía, pero también era muy-¡Blam!_

_\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juu-_

_\- No pasa nada Hayato, no pasa nada… - ¿Cuántas veces pasaba esto por semana?, ya había perdido la cuenta…_

_-… ¿Tiraste tu escritorio Juudaime? – Pestañeo ante lo tranquilo de la pregunta, la calma antes de la tormenta…_

_-Ehhh, no exactamente… - Si decía que Takeshi fue quien-_

_\- Ma Ma, fui yo, Tsuna estaba siendo terco…_

_Sintió una vena estallar, con que era el quien estaba siendo terco, ¿eh?, ya se las pagaría-_

_\- No, no y no Hayato, ni se te ocurra, si lo haces tú firmaras todos los papeles que vengan, así que-_

_\- Con mucho gusto Juudame._

_Bueno, al menos esta vez él no tenía que firmar todo el papeleo que vendría luego de este desastre… Sabiamente se salió de la habitación antes de que la pelea se hiciera más catastrófica, o saliera herido por alguna tontería o un trozo de su oficina que estaba siendo destrozada parte por parte ahora mismo. Suspiro profundamente, tenían una sala de entrenamiento enorme, en realidad había varias… ¿por qué demonios no la usaban en lugar de pulverizar su pobre oficina por la séptima vez este mes?_

_\- ¡Bienvenido Decimo-sama! – Sonrió levemente, no importa cuántas veces decía que simplemente lo llamaran Tsuna… - ¿Desea algo de comer?, ¿de beber?- les gustaba más llamarlo Decimo-sama por alguna razón…_

_\- Algo simple estaría bien, no he comido-_

_\- ¡En seguida Señor! – La sirvienta se inclinó una vez más y salió disparada a la cocina antes de que pudiera terminar._

_Suspiro divertido y decidió sentarse, solo esperaba que no fueran a exagerar una vez más, no tenía un gran apetito, solo iba a comer para que no lo obligaran más tarde y porque francamente estaba perdiendo peso… Y es que ellos no se la ponían fácil tampoco, en lugar de dejar de destruir cosas para que no tuviera tanto papeleo, parecía que lo hacían apropósito. También era su propia culpa por preocuparse más por el papeleo que el mismo, gracias a las amenazas de muertes constantes de Reborn, quien aparecía al menos una vez a la semana… pero nunca sabía cuándo._

_\- Buen provecho Decimo-sama. – Pestañeo, solo para ver a la sirviente sonriendo dulcemente hacia él y un gran plato de comida. – En un momento le traeremos el postre. – Se retiró antes de que pudiera decirle que no era necesario un postre._

_Internamente suspiro, habían exagerado otra vez. Sin muchas opciones pues no quería hacer sentir mal a los chefs, procedió a comer. _

_\- Kufufufu… - Oh genial… - pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… - Suspiro internamente de nuevo, odiaba cuando se metían con el mientras comía. – finalmente nos dignas con tu presencia Vongola, y ya era tiempo, mira esa piel, pareces una tiza. – No lo golpes, no lo golpes… - ¿Y eso que saliste?, no creo que hayas terminado el papeleo, no después de que Mr. Pajarito y mi bella persona tuvimos una pequeña discusión que termino volando la sala este-Auch…_

_\- Metete con mi apariencia todo lo que quieras, con mi comida incluso, pero no me quites lo que me estoy llevando a la boca… - De por si no estaba del mejor de los humores. _

_\- Kufufufu… - Suspiro profundamente y se pellizco el puente de la nariz, al parecer su acompañante seguiría burlándose de él… - de acuerdo Vongola, supondré que han volado tu oficina otra vez._

_-… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le parecía sospechoso-_

_\- Hay humo saliendo de esa dirección por la ventana. – Fue la respuesta simple._

_Al parecer Hayato decidió gastar toda su dinamita de la semana en Takeshi… Al menos no habían muchas pertenencias personales en ese lugar y todo el papeleo caería en Hayato, o sino… de seguro los estuviera ahorcando en este justo momento con-_

_\- Entonces, ¿vas a ir? – Pregunto Mukuro robándole medio bistec._

_Quizás por eso siempre exageraban los cocineros, porque ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que venía a comer solo siempre alguien llegaría a "compartir" la comida con él. _

_\- Si todo está solucionado… - Porque si había alguna reunión improvisada o algo asi… no. _

_\- Kufufufu… deberías tener más fe en ese perro faldero que tienes, aunque la idea fue del otro idiota. – Sonrió divertido y aclaro:_

_\- Solo Chrome y las sirvientas usan una que otra falda aquí Mukuro, ¿qué insinúas? – Medio bromeo tomando un poco de vino… se sentía bastante bien…_

_\- Tu también usas falda de cuando en vez Vongola, kufufufu… - Tristemente… tenía razón._

_\- Culpa de Reborn, no mía. – Disfraces aquí, disfraces allá… ¡Cosplay!_

_\- De tal palo tal astilla, kufufufu… _

_Iba a responder cuando las puertas se abrieron, de golpe._

_\- ¡Piña pervertida deja de robarle la comida a Juudaime! – Genial, otra pelea…_

_\- Pero esta sabroso y Tsu-chan es muy amable como para decirme que no… - ¿Tsu-chan?, si, pelea de seguro… _

_\- Vayanse a otro lado si van a pelear o volar algo. – Se medió quejo, tomando más vino, a este ritmo se iba a emborrachar a propósito. – Si no me dejan relajar en paz, tal vez me emborrache luego de volarles la cara a ustedes dos… - Hablando de volar… - Kyoya, ¿podrías arrestar a estos por un rato?_

_\- ¡Ju-Juudaime! – Se rio un poco, esa cara de traición era divertida._

_\- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer ir a prisión Tsu-chan? – Lloro el ilusionista en su camisa._

_Desde la esquina de la habitación, una figura salió a la luz…_

_\- Impedirme relajar, y tal vez debería de pedir un jugo… llevo un vaso y me siento listo para empezar a saltar por la habitación… - No había tomado alcohol en mucho tiempo, pero…_

_\- Oppps, creo que eso es culpa nuestra decimo-sama, agregamos un relajante en su comida… - La chica traía una bandeja de Tiramisú. – Se veía algo estresado así que… ¡Por favor no se moleste!_

_\- Hm, solo está molesto con esos dos porque no se quiere mover de allí. - ¡Eso era totalmente cierto! – Y de seguro se dormirá allí así que en lugar de hacer disculpas innecesarias tomen precauciones para llevarlo a su habitación. _

_\- ¡Espera Hi-_

_\- Habla y te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro._

_No importa el lugar, el tiempo o las circunstancias, Kyoya nunca parecía cambiar… Frunció levemente el ceño antes de tomar otro bocado… ahora incluso los sirvientes conspiraban contra el… Al menos no fueron pastillas para dormir._

-… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Pregunto al medio despertar.

\- N-Nada. – Respondió Yamamoto apresuradamente, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

Con curiosidad y pereza lo miro, en silencio preguntándose qué demonios había hecho el beisbolista, y al parecer Gokudera y Kyoko también… porque se estaban riendo de forma disimulada, pero no muy disimuladamente si era honesto.

\- Al menos díganme que me hicieron un gato o algo bonito… - _"¿En serio?, y yo que creí que esos días de hacerme maldades se habían acabado…", _Tsuna pensó con una sonrisa, casi riéndose.

-… ¿No estas molesto? – Esa cara era casi una cara de enamorados… daba miedito…

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – _"Mas bien me hace muy feliz que tengan esa confianza… a pesar de que obviamente eso es para el Tsuna de este tiempo-_

\- ¡Ta da!- Yamamoto no pudo evitarlo, cuando empezó a perder su sonrisa sabia decidió hacer un último diseño en su cara.

Si lo habían hecho feliz solo por hacerle una pequeña maldad, entonces debía de mantenerse así, incluso si tenía que atacarlo con marcadores para lograrlo. Esa mente de seguro era peligrosa, ¿qué habría pasado por su cabeza?

\- Eres un tigre Juudaime… - Porque más rayas negras no podía tener en su rostro…

-… Un tigre… - Murmuro suavemente antes de sonreír más grande y estirarse, aun con sueño.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?, no veo que hayas traído comida hoy… - Ni siquiera había traído mochila esta vez…

\- Solo estoy cansado, estuve entrenando con Reborn hasta las 4 de la mañana más o menos… - EL hambre ni siquiera cruzaría por su cabeza hasta que tuviera un largo descanso… - Voy al baño, irán a la terraza, ¿no?, allí los veo.

Dicho esto, Tsuna se levantó y se fue, dejándolos bastante confundidos acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. Era algo bastante extraño, tomando en cuenta que el Tsuna de este tiempo hubiera pegado el grito al cielo y luego les hubiera caído a preguntas antes de finalmente calmarse para luego limpiarse el marcador… Aunque… ¡¿hasta las 4 de la mañana?!

\- Yo me hubiera quedado en casa durmiendo… - Murmuro Yamamoto para sí, pero los otros dos asintieron, un poco asustados.

Tsuna no se veía tan golpeado y maltratado como se suponía que debía verse si Reborn estuvo tantas horas con el entrenando, era algo bastante extraño para lo que conocían… pero de nuevo, este Tsuna era un Tsuna del futuro, ya tendría unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga para evitar que Reborn lo use de trapo de limpieza o de tiro al blanco… En el baño Tsuna suspiro bastante contento, se sentía raro pero no era una mala sensación, ¿tal vez era debido al tiempo en que no sonreía tanto?, quizás, o quizás no, pero en cualquier caso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Le encantaba este tiempo, todo era tan simple, tan sencillo, y tan libre, por no decir feliz…

Tsuna dejó de sonreír por un momento y miro detenidamente su reflejo, podía ver a un adolescente de cabello marrón en el, su cara joven y saludable rayada en muchos lujares, con unos bigotes y una nariz negra, parecía un tigre con muchas rayas de formes… ¿Por qué en el futuro no podían ser las cosas como lo son en este tiempo?, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso era el trabajo?, ¿la falta de tiempo?, ¿o quizás algo más?

Miro hacia abajo sin poder evitarlo… ¿tal vez era solo debido a que era un asesino?, probablemente… En general, ¿todo lo que tenía que hacer para que todo fuera como era en este tiempo era no matar?, no tenía sentido preguntarse eso ahora, no podía cambiar nada… pero no podía dejar de preguntarse… ¿Acaso era un idiota, aparte de un monstruo, por desear que todo fuera tan simple como este tiempo?, porque realmente quería que las cosas fueran así en su tiempo también…

Mataba no solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, no, eso era algo que adquirió con los años, un gusto adquirido si se le puede decir así. En realidad, había empezado por protección, porque simplemente los demás métodos no fueron posibles de utilizar, de hacer y/o no funcionaron, no porque simplemente lo quiso así y nada más. Y ni siquiera fue, en un principio, protección propia, no, para nada, aunque su bienestar se veía incluido en el paquete. Sí, es cierto que rompió unas cuantas promesas, pero fue su elección romperlas a perder a la vida de sus seres queridos o permitir que algo los hiriera, ya sea física o mentalmente…

Ahora no era más que un placer culpable, no cambiaría nada si no mataba, y tampoco cambiaria si mataba, tan simple como eso… Así que, ¿por qué no simplemente matar y listo?, no solo era mucho más fácil, sino que tendría menos asesinos detrás del gracias a la mala fama que iba adquiriendo con los años… Ja, ¿Neo Vongola Primo?, ¿uno de los mejores jefes de la historia?, ¿el mafioso más tonto, inocente y amable de la época?, ¿un jefe poderoso pero benevolente?, ¿el único mafioso indispuesto a matar?, eso ya no valía nada ahora, nunca lo valió y nunca lo hará… no era más que un monstruo, no era nada más que eso, y así iba a morir… Pero al menos ellos estaban bien, era su único consuelo…

Era casi irónico pensar que él se había convertido en una criatura tan asquerosa y despreciable por ellos… había llenado sus manos, cuerpo y alma de sangre por ellos… había renunciado a su "inocencia" (al matar por primera vez eso se fue por el desagüe también) por ellos… Y lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue miedo, odio… Que cruel podía ser la vida a veces, era algo estúpido en su humilde opinión, ¿miedo?, era un hombre débil y un inútil, matarlo debería ser muy fácil… pero aún seguía vivo por alguna razón. Habían muchas más cosas que no entendía, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era: el dolor y la tristeza valían la pena porque ellos estaban vivos…

-… ¿Eh? – Pregunto estúpidamente ante un extraño golpe que lo saco de sus pensamientos. - ¿Sara? - La cucaracha solo voló más cerca antes de alejarse, dos veces, y luego se quedó volando cerca de la puerta…

Sara era la única cucaracha que lo había guiado antes… si esa cucaracha no era Sara entonces debía ser un hijo o un primo… Sin pensarlo, siguió a la cucaracha.


	26. Capítulo 26

yola1996acuario, en verdad no me acuerdo si lo dije o no ya, pero aun en verdad eso no esta bien planeado, es solo una idea general ., si tienes una idea mejor o algun detalle que creas que se deberia cambiar, por favor no dudes en decirmelo. Bueno, el incidente fue cuando Tsuna tenia 22 años, mas o menos, para ese entonces creo que Reborn deberia de estar distanciandose mas (vacaciones, misiones, entre otros) y Tsuna aun era demasiado dependiente de el (en la opinion de Reborn), asi que el realmente (en el contexto que te di) no penso mal ni nada en ese momento porque todo habia estado de maravilla y tal... creo que nadie se espero ese incidente, ni siquiera el, hasta que lo abofeteo en la cara. Reborn del futuro no es malo, no tengo ninguna intencion de hacerlo malo, ya hay villanos en la historia en ambos tiempos para eso XD, el solo quizo lo mejor para Tsuna y bueno... le salio el tiro por la culata . Y si, aparte de las investigaciones y eso, el tambien penso en algo al estilo Byakuran pero yo no he llegado tan lejos en el anime (lo que se me lo se por otros fanfics, pero ya estoy bajando los episodios para verlos en mis vacasiones) asi que no se exactamente como funciona eso, ademas, el necesitaba informacion y con los guardianes tan poco dispuestos... ya cuando tuvo todo, era tarde. Y aunque esto creo que no lo he escrito porque no ha llegado el momento, una vez que el deseo ha entrado en efecto, nadie puede interferir con el ni con el que lo pidio, por lo que en pocas palabras: Tsuna del futuro no se vera afectado por nada de lo que hagan y si el no se ve afectado entonces tampoco lo hara la linea de tiempo y lo que podria pasar es una paradoja... algo que el Reborn del futuro sabe, pero solo el porque es muy cool lol No me tomes muy en serio ahora, porque aun nada de esto esta escrito, solo esta en la planificacion como borrador. Con respecto a que Tsuna busco ayuda y nadie aparecio... si, eso lo resume muy bien, todo el mundo le agarro miedo y quienes no sabian se enteraron tarde, y un Tsuna fantasma no ayuda mucho si entienedes lo que quiero decir... Y Tsunayoshi-sama... digamos que esta durmiendo, para no hacer mas spoiler lol

roxiyaoi, creo que quizas no querras saber a donde Sara va... XD

Sasura No Chikako, lo lamento pero si eso no pasa no habria historia que contar o.o, al igual que le escribi a yola1996acuario arriba, por favor dime si tienes una idea mejor, duda, comentario, cualquier cosa al respecto, como dije eso no esta bien ascentado por los momentos. Con lo de Sara de seguro cambiaras de opinion XD te lo aseguro XD Mi madre dice que lo tendra en cuenta o.o

Victoria Chacin618, por supuesto, me gustan los finales felices :P Si no fuera a ser feliz habria puesto Tragedy .

khr female, honestamente no conocia a percy jackson hasta que lo mencionaste y use google o.o Me alegra que te guste esta historia :3 espero que te diviertas con estos dos capis llenos de locuras XD

AZGARdMOON, bueno... creo que con estos dos capis quedaras O_O y diras: Reborn lo va a matar al EXTREMO. Dejaste a mis padres pensando en tacos lol

Ksla, la universidad me tiene secuestrada . Con respecto a tu otra pregunta... ya descubriras la respuesta mas tarde :3

Nota 1: La universidad y el hecho de que estoy dejando mi telf en casa por motivos de segura no estan ayudando, regrese a escribir en cuadernos en mis ratitos libres en la uni, con eso digo todo . T_T

Nota 2: En el siguiente capitulo, si adivinan que ending esta cantando Tsuna habra sorpresita :3 Hay dos referencias tambien, pero una de ellas es un poco dificil de apuntar, si alguien logra decirlas correctamente seran dos sorpresitas o.o cuando actualice de nuevo Tienen dos dias :P

Nota 3: Se que dos capitulos no son suficiente disculpa por la tardanza, pero bueno .

Nota 4: Si alguien se pregunta porque hay tanta destruccion e ira, la respuesta es: Tsuna hizo lo que yo quize hacer la semana que paso .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 26

Tsuna pestaño varias veces, mirando a Sara golpear suavemente una pared. Estaba llegando a pensar que quizás la cucaracha tenía problemas de visión, porque francamente esto que estaba presenciando le recordaba a esas escenas en la televisión en donde las palomas chocaban en contra de los vidrios… lo peor del caso era que Sara no estaba chocando contra un vidrio como dichas palomas, ni siquiera como algunos insectos que al parecer no sabían que era el vidrio… Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron y su postura cambio, como si lo hubieran cacheteado…

Y justamente así se sentía Tsuna: cacheteado mágicamente ante lo que simplemente había sucedido en frente de él. Luego, su expresión se volvió casi amarga, y antes de saberlo había entrado en su Hyper Dying Will Mode, un puño envuelto en llamas listo para perforar la pobre (o quizás no tan pobre) pared. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, algo bastante simple y común si conocías a Reborn o algún mafioso bueno en el arte del espionaje. Una puerta pequeña, del tamaño perfecto para un bebé, se abrió y una cómoda silla y escritorio salieron, junto con una tasa de café recién hecho mágicamente si el vapor que salía de la tasa era un indicativo.

Ya sea porque quería ser seguida o simplemente quería escapar de la repentina ira del humano, Sara desapareció por el pasadizo secreto. Tsuna se contuvo justo a tiempo para no golpear la pared, hacer un desastre, o quejarse, debería de estar acostumbrado, pero sinceramente… ¡jamás espero esto en los vestidores de las niñas!, bueno, al menos no fue en alguno de los baños, aunque ahora ni se sorprendería… pero no iba a ir a ver a menos que fuera necesario. Una cosa era que te atraparan en los vestidores de las niñas en horas de clase, cuando no hay nadie, otra cosa muy diferente era que te atraparan en alguno de los baños de las niñas (sin importar la hora). Aunque tomando en consideración que Reborn era una persona con mucho poder, ego, y narcisismo, y obviamente era un "lindo" bebé para todas las comunidades a menos que se disfrazara, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo no tendría ninguna consecuencia más grave que un pequeño regaño de dos líneas si lo llegaban a atrapar alguna vez, y eso solo sucedería cuando el infierno se congelara…

Un repentino click lo saco de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para ver una puerta abrirse… Internamente el Décimo Vongola agradeció que todo esto estaba oculto por ropa, porque si no sería altamente sospechoso… más de lo que era de por sí. Vio a Sara salir de la otra puerta y entrar a la nueva, y sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió. Una vez que estaba adentro, la puerta se cerró y todo comenzó a moverse… hacia abajo. Un ascensor, tenía bastante sentido, aunque en verdad había sospechado más puertas ocultas…

\- Vaya… - No fue un "vaya" de sorpresa, era un "vaya" de indiferencia junto con "¿por qué no me sorprende?"

El lugar podría ser ultra moderno, con tecnología de avanzada y muchísimas cosas más que lo hacían ver futurista para cualquier persona normal… pero era un desastre. Parecía que había venido un huracán a hacer una visita, seguido de una bomba nuclear y luego una estampida de Rinocerontes. Okey no, estaba exagerando, había unos cuantos cráteres, cosas tiradas y un poco de basura por todo el lugar, como si hubiera habido alguna clase de reunión con personas o muy volátiles o muy locas, cualquiera podría ser por todo lo que sabía y francamente eso no era lo que le importaba…

Lo que en verdad le importaba a Tsuna era la primera impresión que todo esto le daba: en ese lugar hubo una reunión con Reborn y probablemente todos los guardianes (menos el) y quizás otros más que no sabía, y el presentimiento de que la reunión había sido para hablar de él no estaba ayudando, sino echándole gasolina a la fogata en llamas. Iba a quemar algo, aparte de su frente por obvias razones, luego de revisar todo esto… pero primero…

\- Spanner… - Llamo mirando fijamente a Sara, quien volaba cerca de él tranquilamente, a pesar de la intensión asesina que había y haría a cualquier animal alejarse inmediatamente despavorido. – ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

La cucaracha se mantuvo en el aire por unos momentos antes de acercarse más y bajar, haciendo que Tsuna le tendiera la mano al ver lo que quería, y Sara aterrizo pacíficamente en su palma abierta. Y, al estilo extraterrestre, unas cornetas estéreo salieron en los costados del insecto y un holograma salió de los ojos de Sara. Spanner coloco una paleta en su boca, aparentemente ya se había acabado la anterior, y dijo perezosamente pero un tanto asombrado:

\- ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo y no-

\- Uno, en las dos apariciones de Sara no hubo ningún fallo desafortunado, dos, Sara es una cucaracha profesional, y tres… ¿Qué otro mecánico/científico loco utilizaría una cucaracha y le pondría hasta cornetas? – Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo diciendo esto, pero en su mente anexo: _"Y no contemos el extraño comportamiento súper inteligente del insecto, el hecho de que solo se me ha aparecido estando solo, y aparentemente entiende todo lo que digo y pasa, y de paso el hecho de que me guio a una habitación secreta… Si, nada raro, completamente normal."_

Spanner lo miro durante casi un minuto sin decir nada… y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Touche. - ¿Qué más podía decir?, tenía razón. – Pensé que te asuntarías, o al menos te daría asco, además es flexible. – Flexible para meterse en cualquier rincón y espiar obviamente.

\- Primero la piso a asustarme. – En realidad… lo más seguro es que la hubiera bateado o pateado, quizás incluso quemado, dependiendo de la situación y su humor. – En fin, como decía antes, ¿a qué se debe esto?

\- Oya Oya, ¿impaciente? – Molesto más bien, muy molesto. – Incluso aquí se oyen los rumores de que ya no eres tan débil y piadoso como solías ser de la noche a la mañana, y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato…

Spanner no se lo diría a nadie, pero… este Tsuna le daba un tanto de miedo, pero más que todo curiosidad y diversión. Lo poco que había visto, de primera mano al menos, había sido como ver a un nuevo Tsuna, confirmándole que los rumores que había oído aquí y allá no eran tan exagerados como sonaban. De por si Reborn y la mayoría de los Vongolas no habían ayudado mucho, en todo caso solo habían… hecho las cosas más interesantes si se le permitía decirlo. Luego de esto tenía que recoger sus ganancias con los demás, el pobre Giannini sin duda alguna era el que más iba a sufrir… algo que iba a disfrutar al máximo.

\- Ah. – Fue la simple respuesta, algo que hizo que Spanner girara su cabeza un poco hacia un lado en curiosidad. Si, este Tsuna era mucho más interesante a cada minuto. - ¿Reborn sabe que estas aquí?, ¿o esto es un plan increíblemente loco, sádico, y bizarro que creo con un objetivo importante pero sencillo y tú eres su conejillo de indias que quizás aplaste e insulte innumerables veces antes de que encuentre la paz interior?

A pesar de no hacer casi ningún cambio de expresión, Spanner trago saliva pesadamente. Cielos, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, pensó el mecánico con asombro. Menos mal que "Sara" era reemplazable, y hablando de eso…

\- Ni idea, solo sé que estoy por mi cuenta. – El hecho de que todo esto fuera por iniciativa propia no quería decir que Reborn no estuviera involucrado de alguna forma… - ¿Por qué Sara?

\- Casi todos los personajes de videojuegos que conozco con ese nombre son útiles, pero increíblemente insultantes… - _"No es que he encontrado muchas Saras tampoco… y francamente es un nombre x que salió de mi cabeza cuando estaba semi-dormido…"_

\- Ya veo… - Mejor no preguntar, de verdad. Ignoraría los insultos indirectos… por ahora. – En fin, creí que te interesaría ver esta información… - Que podría causar un desastre natural por todo lo que sabía. – Ah, Sho-chan debería de aparecerse por tu casa hoy o mañana con otros amigos más, eso es todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que afinar mi último proyecto. – Dicho esto el holograma murió, las cornetas estéreo desaparecieron y la cucaracha suavemente a un panel de control y apretó unos botones…

Y de la nada, una de las múltiples pantallas que decoraban la habitación se encendió. Tan enfocado estaba en el video que Tsuna no se percató cuando ni como Sara dejo el lugar, lo único que Tsuna sabia en ese momento era una cosa: alguien o algo iba arder… al extremo.

_\- Ma Ma, cálmate Gokudera, nadie está diciendo que Tsuna esté siendo poseído-_

_\- ¡Cállate idiota sin reme-¡Blam! _

_\- ¡EXTREMO! - ¡Crash!_

_En el otro lado de la habitación, Chrome y Hibari miraban como la habitación comenzaba a verse como campo de guerra. Chrome solo miraba un poco nerviosa, más que todo nerviosa por el bebé que estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa, obviamente contando los segundos de espera antes de hacerles algo drástico a los chicos que estaban destruyendo todo. Hibari, por su parte, solo estaba siendo un buen niño porque Reborn le había prometido una buena pelea si, y solo si, no mordía a nadie hasta la muerte en esa habitación. Por lo tanto, una vez que la reunión se acabe los tres herbívoros iban a ser mordidos hasta la muerte varias veces… _

_\- Muy bien chicos, será mejor que se sienten… - Las palabras no hicieron nada, el aura asesina sí que lo hizo._

_Una vez que todos estaban sentados y en silencio gracias al aura asesina, Reborn tomo varios sorbos de su preciado café…y finalmente dijo:_

_\- Como todos deberían de saber a estas alturas estamos aquí en este preciso momento para hablar de Dame-Tsuna. – Si no fuera porque tenía que aclarar todo y asegurarse de que cada persona en la habitación estuviera en la misma página que él, Reborn se hubiera saltado esa parte tan aburrida. – Como han de saber Dame-Tsuna ha presentado comportamientos algo raros últimamente… _

_\- ¡Él no es Juudaime! – Simplemente no podía serlo, su jefe nunca trataría de matar a nadie…_

_Luego de presentar los hechos, observaciones, comentarios y alguno que otro chiste acerca de que quizás estaban tratando con un hermano gemelo perdido nunca antes mencionado, un alíen o monstruo cambia formas, un trastorno de identidad, bipolaridad, algún chip cerebral, manipulación mental, posesión demoniaca, alguna tecnología alíen y/o mafiosa, algún poder que no conocían dentro de la mafia, magia oscura o alguna brujería por parte de Yamamoto para tratar suavizar la situación (y fallando épicamente), finalmente se llegó a la siguiente conclusión:_

_\- En mi opinión esto parece algo más relacionado con tiempo. – Extrañamente esto lo dijo Hibari._

_\- Hmp, bien puede tener algo que ver con la bazuca u ocurrencia en el futuro… - Reborn no lo negaría, era una alta posibilidad que no quería pensar. – Pero no parece ser el caso… _

_\- Ma Ma, en cualquier caso, necesitamos pruebas que no tenemos… - Solo se sabe que hay algo que no está bien, pero nada que les pusiera una señal que dijera: "aquí es"._

_\- ¡Exactamente al EXTREMO!_

_\- ¿Son estúpidos o qué?, claramente-_

_\- Se sabe Gokudera, pero no podemos ir simplemente a matarlo, torturarlo o quien sabe que sin saber que paso con el verdadero Tsuna…_

_\- ¡No me trates como un idiota idiota!_

_\- Ma Ma, no te enojes…_

_Luego de una nueva pelea, más bombas, discusiones sin sentido, y quien sabe que más, Chrome detuvo todo con una simple pregunta:_

_\- ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntamos al jefe? – Él era el que sabía todo, y aunque no lo dijera a la primera, tarde o temprano soltaría la lengua…_

_-… Me parece un buen plan… - Murmuro Reborn con una sonrisa algo oscura…_

Y Tsuna no se molestó en ver más el video, ¿por qué demonios Reborn grabaría todo esto?, no era para chantaje obviamente… Chispas y humo aparecieron en los controles casi un minuto después, gracias a un ligero golpe que Tsuna le dio en irritación. Si el video no era la causa de los "rumores" entonces sin duda ayudaron y demasiado en eso… y por esa misma razón Spanner sintió la curiosidad suficiente como para crear una cucaracha muy amigable y venir a ver y tirarle esto en la cara. Si Reborn no tenía nada que ver en esto… sería un milagro. En otro lugar…

-… no creo que haya sido muy prudente Spanner-san… - Confeso Irie sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de estómago, ¿por qué ni siquiera le dijo que iba a hacer tal locura? – Ahora solo Dios sabe qué hará…

\- Nah, no creo que haga más que destruir un edificio o algo, el Décimo siempre ha sido muy tranquilo. – Explico con pereza el otro chico a través de la pantalla, casi con aburrimiento.

Irie suspiro profundamente en derrota, a Spanner no le importaría si Tsuna destruía la ciudad, fuera un exhibicionista, o cualquier cosa extraña que no debería pasar, el solo quería saber que haría Tsuna con esa información… ¡pero a él si le importaba!, rayos. Este Tsuna no era tan impredecible como parecía, pero por Dios, estaba casi seguro de que haría un buen desastre debido a la rabia que agarraría, y francamente no podía culparlo… él también se pondría así si bromearan acerca de el de ese modo, incluso si las bromas fueran solo para no temer lo peor. Aparte, Tsuna debía de estar bastante asustado por dentro y… ¿qué mejor que usar la otra emoción que cargaba encima para ocultarla?

Tsuna del futuro o no, seguía siendo Tsuna, y por tanto no importa cuán diferente fuera (que no era mucho en su humilde opinión) por dentro seguiría siendo el Tsuna que todos conocían: un chico tímido, de buen corazón, miedoso, cobarde, pero sobre todo un ser muy sobre protector con quienes consideraba familia. En pocas palabras, podría actuar diferente, hacer locuras, y muchas cosas más, pero nada de eso cambiaria que por dentro era ese chicho tímido, miedoso y sobre protector al cual estaban acostumbrados. Y por esta misma razón no estaba tan preocupado de Tsuna sino por Tsuna… Tsuna jamás les haría daño, al menos no apropósito.

Mas eso no quería decir que no le fueran a hacer daño a él… que ya debería de haber pasado unas cuantas veces tomando en cuenta como todo el mundo está confundido y tratando de armar un rompecabezas al cual le faltaban muchas piezas. Sin embargo, con todo lo que sabían… lo mejor era permanecer un tanto neutral, si bien Tsuna no era un enemigo, no sabían qué hacía en este tiempo, porque, como, o las consecuencias. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo… lo que más quería saber era la historia de este Tsuna, y estaba seguro de que al saber eso, todo lo demás se respondería solo…

\- ¿Malvavisco Sho-chan? – Irie pestañeo varias veces antes de hacer una mueca.

\- No gracias Bya-kun. – Su estómago ya tenía los inicios de un dolor de estómago, comer no haría más que hacer las cosas peores…

\- Eto, Spanner-san… - Todos miraron a la otra persona, quien estaba entre nervioso, emocionado, y preocupado. - ¿Tsuna-san estaba bien?

\- Muy bien en mi opinión, un poco más delgado de lo normal. – Respondió casi aburrido, sacado otra paleta y metiéndosela en la boca. – Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un proyecto que terminar. – Dicho esto, la pantalla se volvió negra.

\- Ugh… - Si Spanner lo vio más delgado de lo normal a través de una cámara, entonces en vivo y en directo se notaría más, pues: ¿no era que todo en televisión se veía más gordo?

Un par de malvaviscos, galletas, te y café con leche aliviaron las preocupaciones o al menos trataron. En la terraza de la escuela…

\- ¿Y Tsuna? – Pregunto Yamamoto luego de más de 10 minutos hablando/discutiendo con Gokudera, quien se detuvo a media frase.

\- ¡JUUDAIME! – Yamamoto sudo frio, tal vez no debió de haberle recordado su ausencia…

Aunque era bastante extraño, Tsuna había prometido reunirse con ellos, ¿qué le habría pasado?, todo estaba muy tranquilo como para pensar en una pelea, pero por todo lo que sabían igual podría haber una, tal vez incluso un secuestro (algo que dudaban que fuera posible por varias razones). Y francamente no quería pensar mal de Tsuna, pero no sabía que pensar tampoco, así que lo mejor era simplemente ignorar todo… por los momentos, y luego hacerle las mil y un preguntas a Tsuna en cuanto apareciera.

\- Quizás está en la cafetería comprando algo… - Ninguno le quiso decir a la chica que eso no era muy probable…

\- Ma Ma, ¿por qué no-uhhh… - Un escalofrió lo recorrió de arriba abajo, y al parecer no fue el único porque todos quedaron repentinamente callados.

Ni un grano de arena se movió por al menos 1 minuto. Los tres solo sabían, sin ninguna explicación lógica aparente, que una gran tragedia había sucedido en algún lugar… Tenían la piel de gallina, y se sentía fríos a pesar del calor que había… Los tres tenían el presentimiento que ellos eran los culpables de algo, ¿de qué?, muy buena pregunta. En el gimnasio:

\- ¡EXTRE-wow… - Una pausa. - ¡ESCALOSFRIO EXTREMO! – Y con eso el boxeador siguió aniquilando al pobre saco de arena, ignorando el terror que su cuerpo había recibido repentinamente.

En un lugar desconocido:

\- Ugh… - Chrome decidió sentarse luego del escalofrió, por alguna razón sentía miedo, mucho miedo. – Chicos, voy a descansar un rato… - Si es que podía.

\- Tsk, solo no molestes mujer. – Respondió Ken desde la otra habitación, por el tono debía de estar perdiendo en el juego de póker.

En un pasillo de la escuela:

\- ¿Señor? – Jamás ni nunca había visto a Hibari estremecerse así… nunca lo había visto estremecerse para ser sincero.

\- Kusakabe, busca a Sawada Tsunayoshi y tráelo a mi oficina. – Dijo sin emoción.

\- ¡En seguida señor! – De inmediato salió a cumplir la orden, en silencio preguntándose qué habría hecho el pobre chico esta vez…

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y continuo su camino. Quizás no sentía el repentino miedo que sintió, quizás no entendía porque se sentía como si algo muy malo había ocurrido, pero tenía algo muy claro: si Tsuna no estaba involucrado de alguna forma directa o indirectamente sería un evento con 99.99% de rareza.

En un lugar y tiempo desconocidos…

\- Ciaauuussuu~ - ¿Quién rayos estaba molestando a estas horas?, pensó Reborn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su preciado café para luego pasar la página de un periódico.

\- Reborn, ¿por casualidad de las casualidades de la vida no mandaste al infierno 3 parques, medio bosque, un edificio abandonado y media carretera? – Pregunto una voz más o menos controlada, pero con suma irritación y enojo a penas disimulado.

\- No, de seguro fue Tsuna. – Reborn se detuvo al decir el nombre, ¿qué demonios le paso ahora a su alumno para que hiciera todo eso? – Pero tengo que confirmarlo, ¿qué paso con lujo y detalles Lal?

No había pasado casi nada, pensó Reborn sarcásticamente media hora más tarde, mirando el humo, el fuego y los escombros. Parecía que alguien hubiera detonado un campo minado completamente, y luego le hubiera echado gasolina al fuego. Lal no exagero al decir que había mandado estas zonas al infierno, iba a ser un dolor reparar todo esto y dar las explicaciones que aún no tenía, pero podía intuir la razón principal de todo esto si fue de verdad Tsuna: ira y quizás hasta frustración. La pregunta que tenía encima de todas las demás era: ¿por qué?

Unas horas antes, luego de que Tsuna saliera del vestuario de las chicas, volviera a la normalidad, se comprara una chupeta y saliera a la calle a caminar para despejar su cabeza, Tsuna se encontró con algo que lo termino de sacar de sus casillas. Ese algo fue momentáneo, porque si hubiera sido físico Tsuna de seguro lo hubiera hecho pedazos allí mismo sin importar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ese algo era…

\- La lucha entre el bien, el mal y la estupidez regresa, en el mismo mundo lleno de perezosos e idiotas sin remedio alguno y ahora con nuevas mejoras en los poderes bizarros y sin razón aparente… - Lo que veía Tsuna en la pantalla de los televisores era su día con Varia o, mejor dicho: recortes de eso. – Todo en: El perezoso, el pistolero demente y la familia disfuncional.

En menos de una hora, los parques habían caído gracias a la profunda ira del Décimo Vongola, quien no iba a buscar a Reborn y matarlo simplemente porque no valía la pena el gran lio en el cual se metería si lo hacía. Una vez era… no aceptable, pero pasable, ¿pero dos veces?

\- Este lugar no ha cambiado ni un pelo, que aburrido… - Se quejó Byakuran, devorando la bolsa de malvaviscos número 5 de esta tarde. Los demás presentes solo sudaron frio, ¿él había estado aquí antes?, por lo que sabían no, al menos no en esa dimensión.

\- Yo solo quiero llegar ya, y ver a Tsuna-san. – Una sonrisa podía escucharse en esa frase.

\- ¿Y nosotros que? – Irie medio reclamo, ¿se olvidó de ellos o qué? – Además tu eres el colado.

\- El fin justifica los medios. – Fue la respuesta inmediata, pero ni Irie ni Byakuran se les escapo la sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Sabes que siempre pudiste haber preguntado, nadie te hubiera dicho que no… - Ninguno de ellos dos al menos.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Hizo un gesto bastante nervioso. – es que-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

Ante el repentino cambio de expresión, tono y debido al hecho de que eso último fue prácticamente un grito alarmante, Byakuran se ahogó con uno de sus amados malvaviscos, Irie se agarró el estómago y el conductor freno de golpe, produciendo un chirrido. Irie siguió la mirada del otro chico con aprensión, y su estómago se resintió mucho ante lo que vio, mientras Byakuran luchaba para respirar.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!, ¡casi me matas! – Se quejó luego de salvar su vida por sí mismo, para luego seguirles la mirada… - Oh… - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Fuego, fuego y más fuego, un hermoso fuego y mucho humo… en varios lugares, y gente corriendo y demás que Byakuran ni siquiera se molestó en reconocer. No obstante, la impresión se fue un poco ante una repentina explosión cercana y el comienzo de una nueva hoguera gigante. Al mismo tiempo que otra explosión ocurrió justo en frente de sus ojos sin causa aparente, Byakuran no pudo evitar pensar: "Al menos las cosas se volvieron interesantes…"

\- Leo-tan, nueva parada: ¡el bosque en llamas! – Ordeno tan feliz como un niño en Navidad abriendo sus regalos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Chillo el primero en a ver visto todo, ahora mirando a Byakuran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás loco? – Se agarró más el estómago. - ¿Qué crees que vamos a ver allá?, podrían ser bombas-

\- Créanme, me lo agradecerán… - Porque cambiaria lo aburrido por divertido. – Además, ¿no les pica la curiosidad?, a menos que haya alguien queriendo matar a Tsuna-chan y este medio loco, no creo que un simple terrorista este aquí, en Namimori de todos los lugares, así que…

Los dos chicos pestañearon, y luego asintieron lentamente, llegando a la misma conclusión que el rey de los malvaviscos: si era una persona causando todo esto debía estar detrás de Tsuna y si lo encontraban… se desquitarían a lo grande, nadie se metía con su amigo y se salía con la suya. Y quizás no solo serían ellos… solo Dios sabe cómo Hibari reaccionaria al ver esta catástrofe en su amada ciudad… El paseo fue tedioso, pues cada 15 segundos más o menos pasaba alguna persona gritando justo al lado de la ventana, por no hablar de la cola que no había sufrido antes por no estar cerca. Y para hacer las cosas menos amenas, había un señor de como 40 años con una cámara firmando las noticias… con ellos de frente a la cámara.

\- Gracias a Dios por que no nos puedan ver… - Vidrios negros, negros por fuera, una de las mejores ideas para la privacidad (y tristemente el secuestro también) en auto que pueda haber.

\- Debería de estar firmando el fuego no nuestro carro. – Los otros dos concordaron, aunque no de ellos estaba más interesado en sus malvaviscos que en lo que estaban hablando.

Luego de algunos infernales minutos de espera, finalmente habían llegado lo más cerca posible a la zona de las explosiones… el resto tenía que ser a pie. Irie se agarró más el estómago al ver las marcas en el suelo y en los árboles, lo podrían llamar loco por decir esto, pero…

\- ¿Soy yo o esto se ve como si un ogro enfurecido paso por aquí?

\- ¿Y luego le siguió una horda de gente con antorchas y rastrillos?

\- ¿Y luego la fuerza armada aérea nacional paso y tiro bombas? – Byakuga dijo, continuando el juego, riéndose a pesar de que la escena en frente de ellos daba miedo.

Irie trago y casi cae al suelo, oh los nervios… ¿Qué demonios se podrían conseguir allí?, ¡cualquier cosa!, y era por eso que estaba tan angustiado, preocupado, nervioso y con dolor de estómago severo. Lo más seguro era que si conseguían algo seria a una persona, probablemente una lunática y muy poderosa o con muchos juguetes (armas) para hacer todo esto. La única persona con esa capacidad que se le venía a la mente era Reborn, pero… por lo que sabía, Reborn no era tan destructivo… en frente de las personas normales al menos.

\- ¡Ahhggggrrrrrrrr! – Los tres se detuvieron y se miraron.

Lentamente, Irie logro hacer funcionar su boca para decir:

\- Es tu culpa si morimos. – El otro chico asintiendo apresuradamente para mostrar su acuerdo.

\- Ah Sho-chan, nadie va a morir… - Se medió quejo con una sonrisa, pero por dentro también está un poco nervioso… pero estaba casi 100% seguro de quien era el causante de todo esto ahora.

Internamente el rey de los malvaviscos paso una mano por su frente ante las miradas que le estaban dando, vaya desconfianza era esa… Si estaba en lo cierto, la única manera en la cual podrían salir muertos era si eran confundidos o tomaban por sorpresa al causante de todo esto, lo cual era muy poco probable de ocurrir, así que estaban a salvo… teóricamente hablando. Las expresiones de desconfianza cambiaron totalmente a una que decía claramente: "Imposible, no puede ser… ¡simplemente no puede ser!" al oír una voz muy conocida…

\- ¡Estúpido, idiota, desgraciado, egoísta, sádico espartano, imbécil, infeliz, manipulador, narcisista… - Una explosión. – Reborn!

Un viento frio paso entre los tres chicos, seguido de una bolsa plástica.

\- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! - ¡Crash! – ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado! - ¡Blam!, ¡Crash! - ¡No solo el placer de hacerme la vida de cuadritos y demás!, ¡noooo, claro que no! - ¡Crash!

Ahora paso un papel periódico.

\- ¡Ahora también tienes que humillarme mundialmente más de una vez sin darme ni siquiera un aviso! - ¡Kaboom! - ¡¿Ni siquiera pensaste en que quería mi pago y mis derechos como un actor principal desgraciado narcisista…?! – Lo que siguió no fue acto para menores combinado con múltiples explosiones.

Una cesta de basura rodo en frente de ellos antes de achicharrase…

\- Ah… - Reacciono Byakuran. – Tenía razón. – Pero eso no lo preparo para ver u oír lo que pasaba junto en frente de sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que tenías razón?

Tsuna eligió ese momento para tumbar un árbol y pulverizarlo a golpes antes de patear un posta medio derretido y caerle a palos también, junto con:

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el humillado públicamente en las innumerables formas que la gente prefiera y quien no puede decir ni pio?!, ¡¿o siquiera enojarme?!

\- Es que…

\- ¡Como que nadie piensa en que soy un ser humano también y me puedo enojar y también puedo hacer daño!

-… hay una dimensión paralela…

\- ¡Pero noooooooo!, ¡soy solo un inútil bueno para nada para cualquiera!, ¡Alguien que no puede ni hacerle daño a una mosca y que se tiene que aguantar todo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara!

-… a esta en donde…

\- ¡Como quisiera poder hacerles la vida de cuadritos a todos!, ¡en especial a ti Reborn!

-… Tsu-chan fue molestado tanto que…

\- ¡Haz esto Dame-Tsuna!, ¡no preguntes Dame-Tsuna!, ¡lo hice porque lo quise Dame-Tsuna!, ¡cállate Dame-Tsuna!, ¡¿dijiste algo?!, ¡ahggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-… enloqueció e hizo estallar la escuela en llamas…

\- ¡Estoy cansado ya!, ¡¿qué demonios tengo que hacer para que siquiera medio me respeten?!

-… y media ciudad hasta que se calmó…

\- ¡Todos son unos infelices!, ¡todos!

-… desde entonces tuvo problemas severos de control de ira…

\- Estúpido narcisista que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hacerme la vida miserable…

-… aunque en realidad no fue exactamente su culpa…

\- Soy el Décimo Vongola y ni por eso me respetan…

-… tanto tiempo embotellando ira y otras emociones porque…

\- Mas te vale al menos valerme los derechos de actor porque si no…

-… el Reborn de ese mundo creía que debía de aprender eso de primero…

\- Y quiero mi pago también, va a ser todo o nada…

-… no es de extrañar que todo eso estallo, literalmente…

Pero nada de la explicación hacia las cosas mejores, ni siquiera los calmaba… incluso si Tsuna estaba mascullando ahora, aún seguía destruyendo todo lo que tocaba hasta hacerlo cenizas… Si, los tres estaban asustados ante el despliegue de ira…

-… ¿Quién quiere ser el valiente…?

Ninguno de los otros dos chicos contesto, les habían salido raíces del miedo y sus bocas no estaban cooperando muy bien, no es como si Byakuran estuviera mejor. Quizás no tuviera miedo de Tsuna, pero cualquiera estaría sumamente intimidado ante tal despliegue de ira e intención de matar que haría a cualquier persona normal hacerse en los pantalones antes de correr despavoridos o desmayarse allí mismo…

\- Infeliz… - Tsuna se detuvo de golpe y estaba listo para tomar acciones muy doloras a quien sea que estuviera allí y se atreviera a tocarlo, pero...

\- ¿N-no se su-upo-ne que e-en ese es-t-tado-o est-tas se-re-reno? – Honestamente no sabía cómo siquiera se había podido mover…

Tsuna pestañeo varias veces y dejo caer el pobre posta casi totalmente negro al cual había estado golpeando contra el suelo, y se giró para ver quién era sin poder creer a sus oídos.

\- ¿Kozato-san? – Se le escapo sin querer, haciendo al otro chico mirarlo confundido a pesar del miedo evidente. Rectifico rápidamente: - ¡Emma-kun!, ¡me alegro de verte!

El cambio de actitud fue tan radical que Emma no fue capaz de hacer nada más que mirarlo. Tsuna sonrió avergonzado y se rasco nerviosamente detrás de la nuca… que humillante…

\- Aunque desearía que no fuera en estas condiciones… - Era simplemente demasiado vergonzoso… y pensar que iba a desquitarse con él por siquiera atreverse a tocarlo… Claro, ni siquiera sabía que era el cuándo eso paso, pero aun así…

\- Si se me permite saber… - Sin esa intención de matar al 9999% todo era mucho, mucho más fácil. - ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?, ah cierto, ¡Bya-san, Shoichi-san!

Tsuna no se pudo evitar sonrojar de la vergüenza a pesar de estar en su Hyper Dying Will Mode ante las caras de sus otros dos amigos al acercarse… y usar al pobre Emma de escudo.

\- Que valientes… - Murmuro cansado, por una vez no trato de divertirse o medio burlarse de nadie. – Es solo que… ¡Es solo que Reborn hizo otra película conmigo sin siquiera decirme nada!, ¡una cosa es humillarme públicamente en la escuela o en la ciudad!, ¡¿pero mundialmente y dos veces?!

Los tres pestañearon, ellos habían pensado que esa película… tenía el ok de todos los que participaron, de hecho, era tan buena que habían creído que habían sido muchos ensayos hasta llegar a la perfecta…

\- Pero Tsu-chan, esas películas son geniales y ya hasta han-¡auch!

Irie miro inocentemente a otro lado, haciendo a Tsuna sudar frio…

\- Honestamente son muy buenas, habíamos pensado que habías hecho algún acuerdo con tu abuelo y eso… - Se apagó al verle la cara de ira de nuevo, oh oh…

\- Ni siquiera sabía que había otra hasta hace dos o tres horas… - Siseo antes de palmearse la frente… - Es que me van a oír, no solo quiero mis derechos de actor, sino quiero mi paga también… ¡Y una bien merecida disculpa!

Bueno, Tsuna tenía todo el derecho de quejarse… a ninguno de ellos les gustaría salir en una película sin siquiera saberlo, no importa cuán buena fuera. Aunque sin duda alguna explicaría porque rayos Tsuna había destrozado varias partes de la ciudad sin pensarlo dos veces y más allá del reconocimiento también…

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?, hace falta algo bueno de cenar y… - Byakuran iba a bromear con lo siguiente, pero ciertas personitas le ganaron:

\- ¡Tienes que contarnos todo lo que nos perdimos!

Gracias a años de "practica" Tsuna logro mantener el equilibrio ante los dos semi abrazos… De la nada, su cerebro hizo dos clics…

\- Shoichi-san, ¿y tú dolor de estómago? – Pregunto casi curioso, regresando a la normalidad. – No es que me moleste ni nada, pero me parece raro que no lo tengas luego de… lo siento…

Y se lo tuvo que recordar, que malo podía ser Tsuna a veces…

\- Y Emma-kun… ¿dónde están tus-

\- No los convoques. – Emma lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en la boca, muy nervioso.

\- Se escapó de ellos. – Resumió el otro chico sacando una bolsa de malvaviscos de la gran y magnifica nada.

Tsuna sudo frio internamente, imaginando el desastre que aquella gente estaría haciendo en esos precisos momentos… harían ver el suyo como un juego de niños…


	27. Capítulo 27

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 27

_**\- Ma Ma, ¿no crees que estas exagerando solo un poquito?**_

_**\- Cállate idiota, necesito máxima concentración.**_

_**\- ¿Para cambiar un ramo de rosas? – Sonó casi con sorpresa y algo de burla.**_

_**\- ¡Sí!, estas chicas no tienen espinas, ¡tienen LAS ESPINAS!, así que a menos que quieras cambiarlas tu cállate. – Esta voz sonaba casi exasperada y obviamente muy malhumorada.**_

_**\- No sé ni para que te molestas en cambiar las rosas, no es como si Tsuna-nii lo fuera a notar… - Esta voz sonó mas infantil, ¿un adolescente tal vez?**_

_**\- ¡Solo cállense imbéciles! – Medio grito el sujeto de las rosas.**_

_**¿Tal vez eran para su novia o algo así?, para lo que le importaba, ¿no podían callarse los tres?, ¿era mucho pedir o qué?, eran extremadamente molestos…**_

_**\- Ma Ma, no te enojes, pero tiene razón. – La voz de la paz falsa, ¿acaso no sabía que le estaba echando mas leña al fuego?**_

_**\- ¡Por supuesto que no la tiene imbécil!, no sabemos cuándo-uh…**_

_**Uh en toda su expresión y sentido. Honestamente, para lo que me importa todo esto… ¿así que solo tenía que levantarse y reventar un jarron para que se callaran?, que genial, de verdad, la próxima vez solo tomaría un palo y los golpearía hasta noquearlos. Si, ese era un método mucho más satisfactorio, en muchos aspectos. **_

_**\- Graci-as… - Si eso no fue sarcasmo, entonces necesito un nuevo diccionario. – idiotas.**_

_**Al parecer decir esa última palabra fue un error, porque los despertó de su encantamiento de petrificación absurda (por las caras de sorpresa e incredibilidad). Y el que tanto espero que se quedaran así para poder tirarse en la cara y seguir durmiendo… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué demonios hacían gente extraña en su habitación?, ¿y con rosas de todas las cosas?**_

_**\- ¡Juudaime! – Maniobra evasiva número 167.**_

_**\- ¡Tsuna!, ¡qué alegría que estés- Maniobra evasiva número 60 con resbalón incluido.**_

_**\- Ugh… solo diré… ¿hola? – Ah, al parecer alguien inteligente.**_

_**Abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que lo despertaron, vaya gente ruidosa que eran Dios, podrían levantar a los pobres muertos si no tenían cuidado… Pestañeo varias veces, ¿otra vez blanco?, ¿en serio?, ¿tenía una obsesión que ni el mismo sabia con los hospitales tan fuerte para soñar con uno de cada rato?, ¿o eran una nueva clase de pesadillas?**_

_**-… ¿Vuelto a pasar de drogas?, aunque si tomamos en cuenta que la última dosis fue hace como 4 horas… - Se apagó, un poco sorprendido y preocupado.**_

_**Y de nuevo soñando con su tiempo… Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió torcidamente, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada físicamente, solo la ligera incomodidad de estar anestesiado… pero duda que fuera mucha o no hubiera despertado ni con gritos. Ahora, esa no era la razón de su sonrisa, no era la razón que hizo que los tres presentes se estremecieran, no era la razón por la cual tomo la primera cosa que vio para lanzarles (tristemente una botella de aspirinas), y tampoco era la razón por la cual su sonrisa torcida se estaba agrandando… junto con el miedo de los presentes.**_

_**-… ¿J-Judaime…?**_

"_**Judaime" mi trasero, pensó oscuramente sentándose en la cama y tomando un vaso con agua con él, lentamente comenzando a beber unos tragos, sin quitarles la vista de encima a ninguno de los tres. Tristemente para ellos, él era el depredador y ellos las presas, y a menos que salieran corriendo justo ahora no saldrían... con su orgullo y dignidad intactos. La razón de la sonrisa de Tsuna era bastante simple, demasiado simple: obviamente todo esto era otro sueño, y por tanto podía desahogarse como quisiera sin ninguna clase de repercusiones…**_

_**\- Infeliz idiota sin cerebro, ¿quién no se despertaría ante tal escandalo?, y por unas rosas cualquiera. – Gokudera-san pareció haber recibido como tres cachetadas, pero Tsuna solo estaba comenzando. – En lugar de poner rosas en un estúpido jarrón de hospital deberías dárselas a tu novia, si es que tienes…**_

_**\- Ma Ma Tsuna, creo que deberías-**_

_**\- Tsuna tu madre. – Yamamoto dio un paso atrás y parecía haber recibido una patada en el estómago. - ¿Crees que debería qué?, ¿calmarme y pensar las cosas?, lo haría… si esto fuera real, pero no lo es así que diré todo lo que quiera, como quiera, cuando quiera, si no lo entiendes deberías hacerte un chequeo mental y quizás comprarte un cerebro nuevo.**_

_**-… Tsuna-nii, te estás pasando-**_

_**\- ¿Pasando?, ¿desde cuándo hay límites en un sueño cobarde estúpido y llorón?, incluso si esto fuera real, si ustedes fueran reales, no cambia el hecho de que los primeros que se pasaron fueron ustedes, ¿no lo creen? – Sonrió sádicamente y se rio un poco, pero no era feliz. – Oh claro, yo nunca tuve derecho a dar mi opinión, así que no cuenta, ¿cierto?, todo es mi culpa, ¿no es así?**_

_**\- Juu-**_

_**\- Es mi culpa que un enemigo muriera por mi mano y les salvara sus patéticas vidas, oh cielos, no debí decir eso… - Paso las manos por sus labios, burlándose de ellos. - ¡Porque es una mentira!, ¡no salve a nadie!, ¡mate porque quise y eso es todo!, ¡mate porque soy un monstruo, un demonio!, ¿acaso me equivoco?**_

_**\- ¡Sí!, ¡si te-**_

_**\- Oh cielos. – Los tres tragaron secamente, se estaba burlando y desquitando con ellos, al EXTREMO. – Oh santo cielo, ¡que contrariedad!, ¡y tantos años después! – Y era demasiado bueno en ello… - ¡Y de paso en un sueño!, vaya, ¿aún tengo esa estúpida esperanza de ser perdonado por esta gente tan soñadora? – Negó con la cabeza como si hablara de un caso perdido. - Que estupidez, de verdad, luego de tanto tiempo y luego de haber dejado las cosas tan extremadamente claras… ¡obviamente las cosas se quedaran tal cual!**_

_**Las tres personas se estremecieron en su sitio, pero a él no le importaba si era en culpa o simplemente miedo, en ese momento no le importaba, solo estaba descargando su ira en algo, lo que quedaba de todos modos, ¿y qué mejor que meras piezas de un sueño?**_

_**\- Pero olvidémonos de este pequeño monstruo que obviamente quiere matarlos, ¿les parece? – Para más terror de los tres, eso fue prácticamente un ronroneo. – Ahora, ¿a qué debo el gran infortunado y no deseado placer de ver réplicas de algunos miembros de mi ex-familia que siquiera pueden soportar mi presencia? – A lo último ronroneo, pero la expresión que les estaba dando era tanto curiosidad como infelicidad y tristeza en cierto punto.**_

_**¿Qué demonios podían decir?, cualquier cosa que dijeran él se las devolvería antes de que pudieran terminar, y eso si podían dejar de temblar del miedo y la culpa que cargaban encima. Jamás pensaron en que el, sueño o no, les tirara las cosas en cara, al menos de esta manera, pero… el Tsuna que conocían no era este Tsuna que había pasado tres años solo en depresión, no era el Tsuna que les dio su espacio y les dejo hacer y deshacer todo lo que quisieran al aceptar que no lo querían ni ver… no era el Tsuna dolido, desconfiado y triste que tenían en frente. Y aunque les doliera, tenían que aprender que no sabían cómo este Tsuna iba a actuar luego de tanto sufrimiento, sin contar que seguía creyendo que soñaba y las drogas para quitarle el dolor no ayudaban ni un pelo en el asunto.**_

_**-… ¿Sientes dolor? – Un pequeño consuelo, no tenían derecho a reclamarle nada cuando ellos eran los verdaderos culpables de todo esto.**_

_**Al parecer, él no estaba esperando eso, porque su expresión cambio a una de total desconcierto, al menos por unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír sin felicidad. Para su horror, el simplemente se mordió un dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, sin ninguna clase de mueca.**_

_**\- Nop, supongo que no. – Fue la respuesta simple. – Pero eso no implica que puedan evadir mi pregunta, ¿o es que quizás no tengan ninguna respuesta?, debe ser eso supongo, no hay forma ni manera en que vea a sus yo reales así que… - Se encogió de hombros con desgano. **_

_**Se miraron sin saber que decir, honestamente tenían miedo de hacer las cosas peor o de darle más munición a su jefe para que les disparara, porque ganas no le faltaba para burlarse de ellos y tirarles las cosas en la cara.**_

_**\- En fin, ¿dónde está Reborn-san?, es a él a quien de verdad quiero insultar y quizás tirarlo de un abismo… - La última parte fue dicha como un niño con una chupeta pidiendo un regalo a sus padres.**_

_**Los tres se volvieron paletas de helado muy congeladas. "(…) es a él a quien de verdad quiero insultar (…)", ¿ellos que eran?, ¿practica entonces?**_

_**\- Reborn-san… esta… haciendo el papeleo... – Respondió Yamamoto con sumo nerviosismo, no sabía cuál de los dos diablos sería peor…**_

_**Un pestañeo, dos pestañeos…**_

_**\- ¿El papeleo? – La pregunta sonó casi inconcebible, pero lentamente se rio, se rio y se rio hasta el punto de casi caerse de la cama de la risa. - ¡El papeleo!, ¡Dios!, ¡eso es mil veces mejor que insultarlo!**_

_**Quizás el peor de los dos diablos era el que tenían en frente, tristemente ellos lo habían convertido en eso… y ese hecho les venía a morder el trasero en ese momento muy fuertemente.**_

_**\- ¡No importa si esto es un sueño, gracias Dios! – Ni siquiera iban a comentar. - ¡Se lo merece por las dos películas que hizo conmigo sin decirme ni pio para humillarme mundialmente y hacer dinero con eso!, ¡se lo merece!, ¡se lo merece!**_

_**Mientras Tsuna hacia su pequeña celebración de victoria y reía maniáticamente, los tres adultos que en verdad no se habían movido más de tres pasos de donde estaban desde que su amigo despertó, se sintieron un poco… tontos y muy, muy confundidos. ¿Acaso Tsuna creía que esto era un sueño y sus sueños la realidad o algo parecido?, si era así tenían un problema. Por otra parte, se sentían un poco fuera porque no sabían de qué rayos estaba hablando-**_

_**\- Bueno chicos, ¿qué proponen para el entretenimiento?**_

_**Unos 5 minutos más tarde, se preguntó para qué demonios pregunto, lo que debió de hacer fue pedir, exigir, algo que valiera la pena, porque esto… era embarazoso solo de ver.**_

_**-… No me importa un carrizo lo que piensen o creen que están haciendo, para nada, así que seré honesto: con esto matarían a un muerto sin problemas. – Dijo casi sin emoción.**_

_**Deteniendo el juego de ajedrez, en el cual estaba perdiendo épicamente, Yamamoto dijo lo más amable que pudo:**_

_**\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?**_

_**Unos minutos más tarde, los tres adultos querían golpearse contra una pared, de verdad eran tontos… Tsuna siempre fue amante de la música, así que en verdad esto no debería ser sorpresa, pero… rayos, lo era. Tsuna solo se rio, ¿qué más iba a hacer?, ¿llorar?, si podía hacerlo, pero no delante de ellos al menos, tampoco se sentía tan triste como para ponerse a llorar allí mismo solo porque sí. **_

_**\- Nan no tame umareteki taka…**_

_**\- ¿Es mi imaginación o te la sabes de memoria? – Pregunto Gokudera con sospecha luego de que terminara la canción, debido a que a veces se adelantaba…**_

_**\- Quien sabe. – Fue la respuesta burlona. - ¿Quieres intentar?**_

_**Karaoke, nada más y nada menos que karaoke. En verdad nunca se habían esperado eso, así que, combinado con el ataque verbal, no sabían que pensar… Luego de la noticia de que Reborn estaba haciendo el papeleo, Tsuna solo había querido divertirse, un cambio enorme para lo que había estado haciendo desde que despertó.**_

_**\- Hey, es tu… - Se detuvo, un poco apenado ahora.**_

_**\- ¿Hmm? – Fue la respuesta adormilada.**_

_**La razón por la cual ninguno de ellos se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre o alguno de los apodos era… que los ignoraba, o les decía algo al estilo: "Tsuna mi trasero", y francamente no querían tener que tratar con el otra vez insultándolos y burlándose de ellos a diestra y siniestra, por lo que tampoco intentaron llamarlo por un nuevo apodo. Aunque quizás ahora eso no era ni remotamente importante, no con el casi dormido en una posición para nada placentera para la espalda. Al parecer, dos horas con el despierto era mucho pedir… en muchos sentidos.**_

-… Esta babeando… - Se medió quejo Emma, el elegido de ser la almohada de Tsuna por la suerte (malo o buena estaba más allá de él).

\- Discúlpalo por utilizar la mayor parte de su energía en hacer ciertas áreas de la ciudad irreconocibles y luego arrastrarlo a hacer compras. – Dijo Byakuran sonriendo amablemente a pesar de que su tono era sarcástico.

\- ¡Tú fuiste el que decidió hacer compras de dulces a último minuto! – Se quejó, el pobre Tsuna había sido el arrastrado mientras que ellos dos se salvaron de las interminables preguntas de su amigo sabiendo que a la final los malvaviscos serian lo que más compraría sin importar cuan buenos fueran los otros productos (ya sea visualmente o en el precio) - ¿Por qué no eres la almohada?

\- Lo siento, pero Tsu-chan te escogió a ti.

\- ¡No lo hizo!, se quedó dormido en una banca debido a todo lo que te tardaste y luego lo tiraste aquí adentro-

\- Y obviamente Tsu-chan te prefirió a ti, no puedo negarle eso.

Irie solo miro a otro lado, tratando de ignorar la pelea y rezando porque no fueran a despertar a Tsuna, quien lo más seguro es que los masticaría y luego los escupiría si lo despertaban bruscamente. No podía apoyar a ninguno de los dos, simplemente porque él no era la almohada de Tsuna, y en verdad no quería discutir. Por otra parte, Byakuran estaba siendo cruel y Emma un poco idiota… ¡estaban en una limusina!, ahora era que había espacio para que Tsuna durmiera felizmente antes de que llegaran…

Irie miro a Tsuna por un momento, preocupado, aparte de que estaba babeando, se veía prácticamente muerto, ni siquiera estaba roncando y se veía un poco pálido… Ni siquiera iba a preguntarse la razón ni cuánto tiempo iba a estar en esas condiciones, ya había visto de primera mano y con demasiado detalle que era lo que lo había puesto así y no se sorprendería si dormía como una roca… más bien rezaba porque fuera de ese modo, no quería tratar con un Tsuna muerto del cansancio, irritado o malhumorado. En otro lugar…

-… Hijo mío… - Yamamoto se detuvo, a punto de decir: "Hola Pa" – No saldrás de esta casa hoy, ¿entendido?

Varios pestañeos, y luego de como 15 segundos Yamamoto finalmente reacciono:

\- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué paso? - ¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para… oh, OH.

\- Eso. – Sentencio su padre, sin apartar la vista del televisor y sin molestarse en mirar a su hijo, quien ya debía de haber visto la razón.

-… y así, lo que probablemente será llamado: "El día en que el Apocalipsis inicio"- Oh no importa, ¡quedo absolutamente nada!, queridos oyentes, no se sabe la causa, como, el porqué, el origen… ¡NADA!, y exactamente eso fue lo que quedo: tierra negra y plana prácticamente. – Dijo la reportera casi arrancándose los pelos, asustada. – Por los momentos no se ha hallado ningún muerto… aunque viendo esto… - Ella no era la única que pensaba que conseguir algo que señalara una muerte era prácticamente 0,000000001% posible.

Kyoko y hermano solo se quedaron viendo el televisor sin siquiera pestañear, sin oír nada más, tan sorprendidos que no sabían que pensar o que decir. O tal vez si tenían un pensamiento: ¿Tsuna estaría bien luego de esto?, con la suerte que tenía el chico… no, mejor no pensarlo.

En su apartamento, Gokudera se ahogó con una Coca-Cola, ¿qué demonios?, ¿qué rayos paso?, ¿algún loco asesino pirómano maniático tratando de matar a su amado jefe quizás?, ¿o acaso Reborn tuvo un súper mal día?, en cualquier caso, tenía un objetivo primordial muy claro en su mente y no podía esperar ni un segundo más:

\- ¡Espere por mi Juudaime!, ¡lo encontrare! – Grito saliendo de su apartamento luego de cargarse de más bombas. Un pensamiento alarmante lo alcanzo antes de salir por la puerta y grito a los cuatro vientos: - ¡LO SALVARE DE LOS ALIENS JUUDAIME!

Esa era la única explicación lógica a todo el asunto, porque ni siquiera en una guerra las cosas quedaban tan… ¡sin nada!, y dudaba mucho que su amado jefe no pudiera con algún lunático asesino mafioso que se le presentara, no con lo que paso la última vez. Pero si era un alíen no podía culpar a su jefe por fallar, ¡solo Dios sabía que no podían hacer seres fuera del planeta Tierra!, y aunque quizás no hiciera más que empeorar la situación, iría a ayudar a su jefe. Con estos pensamientos sus piernas se volvieron el doble de rápidas si eso era remotamente posible a esas alturas. Era una verdadera lástima que en verdad el chico no sabía a donde ir… para encontrar a su jefe. En otro lugar…

-…

\- ¿Señor? - ¿Por qué hablaba?, iba a morir, ¡todos vamos a morir!

\- Comiencen la investigación, si no han hallado al culpable para el atardecer serán mordidos hasta la muerte. – Sentencio sin siquiera mirar atrás, enfocado en las llamas que tenía en frente con una intención de matar al pobre diablo que se atrevió a hacer tal atrocidad en su ciudad.

Los miembros del Comité Disciplinario presente se estremecieron al mismo tiempo que una tonfa fue partida en tres partes, y no tardaron en salir a cumplir su misión (huir) antes de que el prefecto cambiara de idea. En un lugar desconocido…

\- Uff, gracias a Dios que no vivimos allí…

Chrome no hizo comentarios, solo continúo mirando al cielo, en donde cadenas de humo en cantidades alarmantes y en diferentes sectores se elevaban a la atmosfera y desaparecían de la existencia. Con Lambo y compañía…

\- ¡Yossshhhhh! – Lambo salto, emocionado, y corrió en círculos alrededor de sus hermanos, quienes estaban mirando a la tv con la boca en el piso. - ¡Ahora solo falta el súper héroe!

Fuuta solo miro a Lambo, sin entender, acababan de ver partes de su ciudad reducidas a cenizas y-

\- Me pregunto qué clase de villano será… - Murmuro I-pin, entendiendo perfectamente de que estaba hablando Lambo.

Fuuta miro a ambos, ¿estaban locos?, ¿cómo podían estar tan tranquilos cuando-Un momento…

\- Chicos, saben que es eso es real, ¿cierto? – Con esas caras… ¿por qué sentía que lo estaban tomando por tonto? – Eso es nuestra ciudad…

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto Lambo, sin entender. – Eso solo implica que un súper villano está interesado en algo o hay un súper héroe cerca, ¡Lambo-sama quiere conocer a un súper héroe y ahora tiene la oportunidad perfecta!

Mejor se rendía de tratar de razonar con ellos, cuando lo vieran frente a frente entenderían la gravedad de la situación. Tal vez debería agradecer que lo estaban tomando como lo estaban tomando, porque no quería tener que tratar con lágrimas de cocodrilo, ese era el trabajo de Tsuna-nii no el de él. Lástima que Bianchi no estaba, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles…

\- Muchas gracias… - Salió por la puerta de la peluquería, solo para ser arrepechada por una muchedumbre. - ¡¿PERO QUE-Ohhh… oh uh…

Al parecer, el día del juicio final había llegado si las llamas y el humo loco eran un claro indicativo. Si no era eso, entonces tal vez tendría que hablar con su hermano acerca de dónde demonios sacaba su munición de bombas, para restringírsela. Y si tampoco era su amado hermanito, entonces tendría que ir de encubierto a buscar al pirómano, nadie se iba a meter con Tsuna mientras estuviera allí. Además, necesitaba un nuevo conejillo de indias para probar sus nuevas creaciones…

_**-… no haría eso si fuera tú, Kufufufu… **_

_**\- Pero es que… - Sonaba casi incierto. – alguien tiene que cambiarle el suero…**_

_**\- Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, y no lo diré de nuevo.**_

_**\- Ma Ma, ¿por qué lo dices?**_

_**\- Tsk, porque el Omnívoro de seguro te… eso mismo. – Termino como si la advertencia fuese algo obvia y aun así llego tarde, no era como si le importara…**_

_**No, para nada, lo que si le importaba era tener a alguien tan cerca… Lástima que simplemente no tenía las ganas de darle un puñetazo en el estómago, de por si no quería hacer nada más que acurrucarse en las mantas e invernar durante 3 meses, más o menos. Aunque eso no evito que su víctima se salvara de una buena mordida en la mano.**_

_**\- ¡Auch!, ¡suelta!, ¡suelta! – Tsk, no salió mucha sangre, estaba perdiendo su toque… - ¿Por qué demonios me mordiste Tsuna?**_

_**Lo miro, lo siguió mirando, sin siquiera pestañar, con una cara de aburrimiento total que hubiera sido mucho más efectiva si hubiera estado sentado o parado. Así tirado en una cama no daba nada mucho miedo, sino lastima, pero francamente no le importaba. Lo único que tenía muy en claro era: no quería moverse. No tanto porque tenía pereza, sino porque le dolía todo de nuevo, aunque era tolerable…**_

_**\- Estabas invadiendo mi espacio personal… - De hecho… - aun lo haces.**_

_**En la última parte Yamamoto inmediatamente dio como 4 pasos hacia atrás, y la persona detrás de él se rio divertido. Pestañeo, ¿era su imaginación o alguien había hecho arte de magia y se esfumo?, que importaba…**_

_**\- Ma Ma, alguien te tiene que cambiar el suero y me dio cosa llamar a la enfermera… **_

_**Oh, una mentira en toda su gloria, ¿por qué necesitaría mentir alguien como él?, ¿y en sueno también?, de hecho… ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que sonar con la misma habitación de cada rato?!, ugh, iba a tener que contratar a un psicólogo, quizás todos los años de soledad, depresión y locura por fin comenzaban a dar frutos que no estaba disfrutando…**_

_**\- Si te acercas puede ser que te muerda de nuevo… - En verdad le daba igual, pero tampoco se la iba a dejar fácil… ¿qué habría de divertido en eso?**_

_**\- Pero Tsuna-**_

_**\- Tsuna está en Hawai. – Tal vez debería dejar de darles atención, menos dolor de cabeza…**_

_**\- ¿Hawai?, kufufufu… ¿ya quieres vacaciones? – Por alguna razón el ilusionista parecía asombrado y extrañado.**_

_**\- El si yo no. – En ese momento todo lo que quería era ser un gato: acurrucarse y dormir.**_

_**La habitación se volvió hielo, haciéndole preguntarse la razón sin mucho cuidado. Hey, era un sueño, no necesitaba preocuparse mucho… excepto que fuera su salud mental. **_

_**\- Ma Ma, solo déjame cambiarte el suero, los calmantes ya debieron de haberse acabado…**_

_**\- Kufufufu, creo que esa es la única razón por la cual no está haciendo desastre.**_

_**Cabeceo, si, tenía razón en eso. **_

_**\- Tu solo estabas bromeando… ¿no? **_

_**El hecho que dejara que lo tocara no quería decir que estaba bromeando, el hecho de que disfrutara que le acariciaran el pelo no quería decir que no lo iba a morder, el hecho de que todo esto no fuera nada más que un simple sueño no quería decir que no fuera a tomar represarías o hacer alguna locura. **_

_**\- Quien sabe… - Era la respuesta más honesta que podía darle.**_

_**En cualquier otro momento quizás se hubiese molestado por ser drogado, pero en ese momento estaba agradecido de sentir el dolor desaparecer… con parte de su sensibilidad conforme a los minutos pasaban. Era un alivio no sentir nada, aunque no era exactamente una sensación muy placentera tampoco, pero era mejor que nada… suponía.**_

_**\- Cielos… - No necesitaba mirar para saber que se había puesto nervioso, y no podía exactamente culparlo, las mordidas dolían… claro, si es que lo mordía y no le daba un golpe o le lanzaba algo… quien sabe…**_

_**¡Click!**_

_**\- ¡Tio!**_

_**Vio una sombra negra y en un pestañeo tenia a una pequeña criatura rebotando justo al lado de el con una gran sonrisa y lanzando preguntas a mil kilómetros por hora. Pestañeo varias veces antes de sentarse lo mejor que pudo, finalmente enfocando al niño. **_

_**-… ¿Tío…? - ¿Desde cuándo…?**_

_**El niño que tenía al lado no tardo en lanzársele encima, para su mayor confusión, y no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y tratar de mantener el ritmo a todo lo que decía el chico… que solo el mismo entendería, porque iba demasiado rápido para sus pobres oídos. Tenía como 5 o años, cabello negro y ojos azules brillantes, piel pálida y… Ah, ya recordaba quién demonios era el niño, pero no importa cuánto rebobinara, en ningún momento él había sido llamado Tío… ¿Tal vez este sueño estaba tratando de decirle cuanto quería que lo llamaran así?, pues si era así… era algo sumamente cruel.**_

_**No había visto a este niño en años, a ninguno en realidad, porque había tres, y la última vez que los vio los chicos no le decían Tío, la mayoría no tenía más de un año… y tenían muchos problemas en decir su nombre, por no hablar de que casi no los veía y si interactuó mas de cinco veces con ellos fue mucho. Y esas interacciones no fueron más que ser sus niñeras aquí y allá cuando sus padres no podían… Mal intencionados sus guardianes, ellos sabían muy bien que cuando había niños o familiares involucrados no podía decir que no, en especial si eran niños… Pero si a alguien tenía que culpar era a Reborn por sugerirlo a él para no tener que aguantarlos o tener que verse involucrado en los desastres y accidentes…**_

_**De hecho, ahora que, hacia memoria, este niño lindo en particular lo llamaba…**_

_**\- ¿Desde cuándo soy Tío?, ¿qué paso con Tuna-tan? – Pregunto con casi curiosidad, deteniendo al chico en media frase de solo Dios sabe qué.**_

_**Si, no estaba muy orgulloso de ese sobrenombre, pero no era el peor de ellos… Internamente mato a todos los que estaban en la habitación menos el niño en su regazo, incluso en un sueño no estaba de ánimos para ser burlado. El niño cerro la boca, la abrió, la volvió a cerrar y finalmente hizo un puchero para luego golpearlo juguetonamente en el pecho. Esta acción le hizo recordar que seguramente debería verse como un espanto, en la mayoría de sus sueños tenía un aspecto… bueno, cualquiera saldría corriendo y cualquier espejo que lo viera se haría trizas, así que le extrañaba que el niño siquiera lo tocara…**_

_**\- Papi me explico que no eras mi niñera sino mi Tío… - Murmuro con las mejillas hinchadas y mirando a otro lado.**_

_**Oh vaya, ¿papi le explico?, eso era bastante graciosos de imaginar… Después de todo…**_

_**\- ¿De qué te ríes Omnívoro?**_

… _**no era exactamente común que alguien de tan pocas palabras y mucha acción se sentara a "explicar" cualquier cosa. Pero había que tomar en cuenta que era su lindo y pequeño hijo, así que suponía que había algunas excepciones. Ahora, este niño podría ser lindo y tierno y juguetón todo lo que quisiera… pero sabía muy bien que había heredado la misma fuerza y sed de sangre que su padre. De tal palo tal astilla, ¿no es así?**_

_**\- Oh nada, simplemente del hecho de que le "explicaste" que soy su tío, a pesar de que no compartimos sangre ni nada más que – En su mente dijo: una bella y hermosa enemistad por el simple hecho de que mate a alguien a pesar de que tú has matado a varios mucho antes que yo. – amistad. **_

_**Sueño o no, no sería capaz de decir nada de tal calibre delante de un niño, en especial uno que no le tenía miedo por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón.**_

_**\- Tsk, ¿preferirías que le hubiera dicho que eres mi jefe y que tendría que-**_

_**\- Tu eres el padre, no yo, no se de esas cosas. – Corto simplemente. Era un sueño después de todo, en la vida real ni siquiera sería capaz de tocarle un pelo a esta criatura en su regazo.**_

_**\- ¿Papi?, ¿tío? – Pregunto el niño ahora confundido y dándoles grandes ojos de cachorrito a todo el mundo.**_

_**Era una increíble lástima que eso no funcionara con él. Después de Lambo, los ojos de cordero perdieron cualquier efecto. Además… él era el maestro de tal expresión, no se iba a derretir con eso ni queriendo. Pestañeo, ¿en qué momento había aparecido toda esta multitud?, le estaba dando miedo…**_

_**\- Nada de qué preocuparte Hi-Daisuke-san. – Rápidamente corrigió, lo que menos quería era-**_

_**\- ¿Daisuke-san?, ¿qué paso con Dai-chan? – Le reclamo el niño hinchando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**Vaya, se la había devuelto… y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar… Por cierto, ahora que lo pensaba…**_

_**\- ¿Cómo siquiera te acuerdas de mi?, tenias dos la ultima vez que te vi… - Y por lo que sabia a esa edad recordar cosas…**_

_**\- Ehhhh… no creo que ninguno de los niños te podrían olvidar ni con un lavado de cerebro Tsuna… **_

_**\- Definitivamente kufufufu…**_

_**\- ¡No evadas mi pregunta Tio!**_

_**Sudo frio, genial… **_

_**\- Okey, tu ganas Dai-chan… - Cielos… - Ugh, pesas hecho el tonto.**_

_**\- No peso, tu eres el enano. – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**_

_**Sin poder evitarlo, una vena estallo… junto con media pared.**_

_**\- Que tu padre sea más alto que yo, que todos los adultos aquí sean más altos que yo… ¡no significa que soy un enano mocoso!**_

_**\- Jajajajajajajajajaja…**_

_**\- ¿Por qué te ríes?, explícate antes de que te dé una buena razón para reírte y llorar…**_

_**\- Es que… es que… ¡eres un fideo y una tiza!**_

_**Pestañeo, probablemente tenía razón, en la vida real estaba demasiado flaco para ser saludable y no salía mucho así que de seguro parecía un fantasma… Pero aun así decirle eso para que se molestara y se desquitara con el… este niño…**_

_**\- ¡Para!, jajajajajaja, ¡Tío!, jajajajajaja.**_

_**¿Para?, no lo creía, para nada. Si tanto quería molestarlo para que jugara con él, iba a jugar y se las iba a desquitar todas… Mientras mataba de rías al niño, ignoro parcialmente la conversación de los adultos, simplemente porque… tenían razón.**_

_**-… estoy un tanto celoso ahora, con tu hijo es un amor y a nosotros nos dio una paliza verbal anormal… - Se quejó Yamamoto, entre asombrado y molesto.**_

_**\- Daisuke es un caso aparte, todos los niños que no sean malos son clase aparte. – Fue la explicación simple del ex-prefecto.**_

_**\- Kufufufu, lo dices como si no tuvieras remedio…**_

_**\- Daisuke nunca se olvidó de él, su mejor compañero de juegos supuestamente… - Un suspiro. – Pasa tres años más o menos inventando escusas y luego regresa aquí y trata de que no se te escape… era solo cuestión de tiempo… - Para el desastre obviamente.**_

_**\- Y un buen juego de papel, piedra y tijeras, apuesto que Rukia-chan también esta medio loca por verlo kufufufu…**_

_**\- No estas ayudando cabeza de piña, ella tiene 6, y… mejor no lo digo. - ¿Por qué no?**_

_**\- Ma Ma, ella es una buena chica-**_

_**\- Créeme, no has visto su lado malo… aun. – Un ligero temblor sacudió a Gokudera, uno de los presentes entre la multitud.**_

_**\- No debe ser para tanto-**_

_**\- Recuerda quien es su madre y luego recuerda quien es su padre.**_

_**-… Verdad, muy buen punto.**_

_**Quiso rodar los ojos, cielos, la chica solo era mala si y solo si no le dabas atención, y no era una clase de maldad sorprendente ni nada, solo eran bromas muy bien elaboradas… con dolor incluido y quizás un golpe en el orgullo de su víctima, nada más. **_

_**\- Voy a suponer que al igual que Dai-chan, Tsuna es quien ha jugado más con ellos a pesar de que solo fueron unos pocos días de ser niñero… **_

_**Oh, probablemente, pero lo dudaba, era un sueño después de todo y por ahora los niños debieron de haberse olvidado de él, felices de la vida con sus padres y con quien sea que los estuviera cuidando a tiempo parcial. Oh genial, no debía deprimirse justo ahora, estúpido sueño…**_

_**\- Tío, mira esto. – ¿Un Wii U?, ¿no era muy joven como para-olvídenlo. – ¡Juguemos!, yo seré Bowser y tu serás Peach.**_

_**\- ¿Y por qué debo ser Peach?, prefiero ser un Koopa-**_

_**\- Porque alguien tiene que ser la princesa. – Fue la respuesta simple.**_

_**-… Ahora me vas a decir que tu serás el héroe-**_

_**\- No, ¡el ganador!, las princesas nunca ganan por si solas. – Le saco la lengua a lo último, estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo de incentivarlo a jugar…**_

_**\- Con que eso crees… déjame patearte el trasero, ¿te parece? – Dicho eso, eligió a Peach y una moto que parecía ser útil por sus niveles de aceleración y todo terreno, iba a ganar porque iba a ganar…**_

_**\- Creo que fue una exelente idea que trajeras a Dai-chan Hibari…**_

_**\- Si no lo hago, igual se hubiera colado. – Fue la respuesta resignada.**_


	28. Capítulo 28

97fizhy03dt, todo el desastre y destruccion que causo Tsuna fue hermoso? XD Imaginate si no lo hubiesen detenido XD. Con lo de los padres de Rukia... porque no lo descubres tu misma :)?

yola1996acuario, no culpo al Tsuna original (el de la serie) por no enojarse nunca lol Con los "demonios" que tiene en su familia... digamos que se hubiera ganado una muerte muy prematura . (o eso creo). En verdad, nunca pense en la mama de Dai-chan, pero por ti la he incluido y no es un occ, pero no se si... es la pareja adecuada XD

Victoria Chacin618, me gustaria decirte que lo bueno se hace esperar, pero me temo que ese no es el caso conmigo... es la uni! . Muchas gracias, es genial saber que esta historia te encanta :3

Guest, aun no, pero vendra :P

Ksla, no mueras o.o no puedes morir! Tratare, pero depende de la uni honestamente...

Moge-Elizabeth 7, por que no lo descubres tu misma? :3 Con lo de la pelota asesina... tienes que admitir que los chicos a veces oyen lo que quieren oir XD y gracias por el cumplido :)

.2610, primero no llores a menos que sea un episodeo muy triston o depresivo... segundo: gracias :)

AZGARdMOON, Ganaste! Era Canvas :) Sera divertido cuando Tsuna se de cuenta... pero luego no sera tan divertido, la unica razon por la que Tsuna siqueira esta hablando con los del futuro es porque cree que no son reales . Me has hecho reir como no tienes una idea con lo ultimo, casi nunca hago nada, mis protagonistas en mis fics (tengo varios sin publicar, son como mis borradores) hacen los desastres o.o me hace sentir mejor por alguna razon, pero puede ser un problema si escribo el episodeo en diferentes dias, mi estado emocional afecta mucho lo que ocurre... y bueno, escribir algo en diferentes dias generalmente termina en una montana rusa si la semana no es tranquila lol

Dapo18, de nada :)

Nota 1: La sorpresa esta vez es simplemente... lo de Emma XD, el proximo cap lo hare un poco mas largo, y veres si Tsuna trata de matar a alguien o no por sus derechos de actor XD

Nota 2: Nadie intento las otras dos referencias, pero no los culpo, no era faciles. Daisuke, lo saque de DNangel, y luego recorde que tambien sale en Digimon 2, ambos son los protagonistas, cualquiera hubiera sido la respuesta correcta. Rukia, la saque de Bleach, y no se porque, pero me la imagino mas linda y pequena pero sin ningun otro cambio fisico en el fic o.o

Nota 3: Me dajaron en suspenso... T_T, 99, 99 y mas 99, no me dieron el 100... parece hasta planeado, acaso se pusieron de acuerdo o algo para vengarse haciendo exactamente 99 reviews? Pareciera... lol

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 28

_**¿Otra vez aquí?, se preguntó luego de bostezar ampliamente, estirarse y dignarse a abrir sus ojos al mundo. Este sueño ha sido o muy largo o muy recurrente… bueno, al menos no han sido pesadillas directas que lo despertaban a media noche y lo hacían gritar o vomitar del tiro, para luego quedar sudando frio y respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón… No, estos sueños eran muy suaves si eran pesadillas, y nadie le había dicho monstruo o culpado de nada, lo cual nunca faltaba en cada uno de sus sueños, pesadillas o no, al menos los usuales… **_

_**\- Esto se tendrá que ir… - Murmuro para sí mirando el montón de cables, pero primero tenía que desconectar la máquina para que no hiciera ningún ruido…**_

_**Había algo que estaba aprendiendo a apreciar: no sentía absolutamente nada, aunque eso no significara que no se sintiera como un bobo o retrasado mental… No, eso era una mentira en ese momento, si tenía dolor en todos lados, pero era lo normal para el así que estaba tan acostumbrado que no sentía nada (o eso decía), y lo de la bobera… bueno, no era tan grave, y si tenía que culpar a alguien seria a el mismo por estar soñando con hospitales, estaba aborreciendo este lugar tan mal que… **_

_**Okey, lo segundo que tenía que hacer era muy importante, tan importante como haber apagado las maquinas antes de quitarse el montón de cables, y era: ¡ir a buscar ropa decente!, estaba vez no tenía ganas de ir desnudo a solo Dios sabe dónde, pero con lo que tenía puesto bien podría estar desnudo… no era que le importara mucho pero a usar una bata que prácticamente era tan fina que era transparente prefería ir desnudo, no era como si la gente estuviera perdiéndose mucho con esa bata de todos modos… **_

_**Y para cumplir el segundo objetivo de su plan maestro necesitaba ir… Pestañeo, como lo había sospechado: de nuevo en la enfermería de la mansión, esto hacia las cosas mucho, mucho más simples. Ahora solo tenía que ir a su habitación sin ser detectado, para su suerte él era el amo y señor de este sueño y por lo tanto podría usar su anillo de invisibilidad sin ningún problema. No, en serio, dejando las bromas solo tenía que irse por una de sus rutas secretas que se sabía casi de memoria o jugar al depredador si había gente cerca. **_

_**Si él fuera amo y señor de su propio sueño no ira por un anillo de invisibilidad, estaría vestido y volando en el gran y amplio cielo por ahora. Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, dependiendo del punto de vista (a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo), había demasiada gente en su opinión. No había visto tanta gente y menos tan animada en años en la mansión, y aparte de la sorpresa que no sabía cómo tomarla de verdad, era un buen desafío.**_

_**Cuando llego a su habitación, su irritación e ira subieron a niveles peligrosos durante al menos medio minuto, era un sueño, y no tenía tiempo ni el ánimo de masticar cabezas… eso lo haría en otro momento. Aunque eso no le quitaba las ganas de despedazar al idiota que dijo que podían "arreglar" su habitación sin su permiso. Quizás no era culpa de nadie, pero luego de años de ser como un perfecto monstruo solitario en una cueva, no le agradaba que se metieran con sus cosas sin siquiera pedir permiso… **_

_**Con un profundo suspiro y la promesa de masticar al idiota o a los idiotas en algún sueño personalizado, se metió a su armario sin siquiera prender la luz. Se sentía con un perfecto gato cada vez que hacia algo como esto, pero ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse-¡hasta la ropa la habían movido!**_

_**Con una vena palpitante en la frente, no tuvo más remedio que "ver". Antes ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en buscar nada, sabia como estaban ordenadas sus cosas en el armario, y la mayoría de sus trajes diarios tenían su propia sección a plena vista… Pero no, en ese momento su armario estaba casi vacío, algo que nunca había creído posible o imaginado… Ese armario tenía tanta ropa que no creía que necesitara lavar ropa en 2 meses al menos, algo que nunca se molestó en averiguar…**_

_**Luego de lo que se sintió como 15 minutos buscando, se arto y decidió preguntarle a la otra persona en la habitación:**_

_**\- Rukia-san, ¿dónde demonios están mis trajes de uso diario?, ¿o algo que no grite fiesta?**_

_**\- Allí no están, papi decidió hacer una remodelación de tu armario… - Dijo la chica saliendo de las sombras, con una sonrisa muy feliz en su rostro, y teniendo algo entre manos.**_

_**-… - Por alguna razón, no le sorprendía la noticia. - ¿Alguien sabe que estoy aquí?**_

_**\- Solo yo, por los momentos. – Luego lo miro de una manera que… bueno, muchos hombres se hubieran hecho en sus pantalones. - ¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme Tsuna-sama? - Tristemente para ella, él era inmune a casi todas las miradas de muerte. **_

_**\- En primer lugar, Rukia-chan… - Recuerda, solo tiene 6, recuerda que solo tiene 6… - No se supone que deberías estar aquí, al menos no sin mi permiso-**_

_**\- ¿Desde cuanto necesito permiso para estar en donde me plazca? – De tal palo tal astilla…**_

_**\- Y en segunda y la más importante: estoy prácticamente desnudo. – Dijo sin emoción. – No voy a irte a abrazar ni nada en estas condiciones.**_

_**\- No es como si no te hubiera visto ya. – Respondió la chica con la misma expresión.**_

_**-… Estúpida bata de hospital… - Si ella ya lo había visto, entonces todos en este sueño también…**_

_**\- Tomando en cuenta que la única parte de ti que no tiene heridas o necesita ser vista por los médicos es tu entrepierna y esta la sabana para cubrirte, no puedes molestarte porque te dieran la más transparente de todas. – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, acercándose y tendiéndole lo que llevaba entre manos.**_

_**\- Eres peor que tu padre… al menos él es varón…**_

_**\- Tu eres mi querido tío, y he visto cosas peores, ya sabes, aprendiz de asesina y todo…**_

_**Desgraciadamente la chica tenía razón, pero eso no evito que la tomara de los hombros, le diera media vuelta y la amenazara con encerrarla en el baño si se giraba sin permiso. Era igual a su padre: la privacidad no la conocían. Luego de vestirse, agradeciendo que no era algo muy llamativo y un tanto molesto porque tampoco era simple: un smoking blanco con naranja, abrazo sorpresivamente a la chica… y si hubiera confiado más en su cuerpo la hubiera alzado y lanzado al aire, pero solo se contentaría con eso y en dejarla usarlo como oso de peluche ambulante. Si, a ella le encantaban los peluches… y el cospley. **_

_**\- Te extrañe tanto Tsuna-sama… - Fue besado varias veces en la cara y casi arrastrado fuera de la habitación también.**_

_**\- Puedes solo decirme Tsuna ya sabes... – No sabía para que lo decía, pero bueno…**_

_**\- Eso sería una gran falta de respeto, Tsuna-sama. – Sudo frio ante el puchero, pero asintió de todos modos.**_

_**\- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Lo que menos quería era ver gente… pero… Rukia nunca aceptaba un no fácilmente.**_

_**\- ¿No es obvio? – No, en realidad no… - Vamos al comedor, pareces un esqueleto con piel.**_

_**Vaya, ¡que agradable comparación!, cielos, lo quería tanto…**_

_**Ambos se detuvieron, ella sonriendo malignamente y a la vez de forma tan dulce que era difícil decir exactamente cuál era la emoción dominante, mientras que el solo podía suspirar y mirar el caos… y preguntándose a que se debía todo eso-¡Bam!**_

_**\- ¡Basta ya o les vuelo los sesos a todos! **_

_**Pestañeo y tímidamente le pregunto a la chica:**_

_**\- Ne, Rukia-chan… ¿acaso son…? – Si no lo eran, entonces habían sido usadas de base.**_

_**\- ¡Hai! – Le respondió alegremente, dando un cambio de actitud total. – He cuidado muy bien de ellas, ¡no sabes cómo me encantan Tsuna-sama!**_

_**Quizás a ella sí, pero estaba seguro que solo a ella… los demás solo debían de tenerle miedo a esas pistolas-dagas gemelas… aunque no sabía con certeza si el miedo era más que todo con las balas o el veneno del filo… **_

_**\- Ya… ya veo… - En verdad nunca pensó que las vería de nuevo… Oh cierto, esto era un sueño, tonto de él. - ¿Y tenías que amenazarlos?**_

_**\- Es simple y rápido. – Cielos… igual a su padre. – Aunque también podría haber tirado un gas venenoso paralizante… - e igual a su madre… **_

_**Rukia pareció brillar ante los mimos, como si fueran aprobación con lo que había hecho, mientras que el no solo estaba asombrado, sino un tanto intimidado ante todas las miradas… Pero eso podía a reglarse… Rukia pestañeo varias veces, y su admiración creció al ver a su Tsuna-sama disparar a 5 vasos en menos de 2 segundos con una puntería perfecta, devolviéndole la pistola.**_

_**\- Gracias… - Eso estaba mejor, menos gente…**_

_**\- Cielos, ¿cada vez que despiertas vas a volarle la cara a alguien o que Dame-Tsuna?**_

_**En cualquier otra ocasión, no se hubiera ni molestado en mirar al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, pero en ese momento tenía que apresar a su hija para evitar… lo que llamaría un mal entendido familiar épico.**_

_**\- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no llames a Tsuna-sama Dame-Tsuna padre idiota! **_

_**Rukia quería mucho a sus padres, pero con "Dame-Tsuna" o cualquier apodo denigrante… bueno, se volvía todo menos dulce… Pestañeo varias veces, ¿eso había sido un oso de peluche bomba?**_

_**\- No, no, y mas no Rukia-chan, nada de matar, mutilar, lo que sea, por favor… - Cielos, ¿de dónde saco el oso de peluche bomba?, ahora había que reparar medio comedor… típico. – Dame-Tsuna es un apodo de cariño – O eso quería creer… - de tu padre, además el solo se divierte con esto. – Era prácticamente el juego entre padre e hija… un juego muy mortal, peligroso y destructivo para todos menos el padre y la hija. – Además-¡Kaboom!**_

_**\- ¡RUKIA-CHAN!, ¿cómo pudiste? – Adiós a la pared, al cuarto de atrás, al pasillo y a unas cuantas reliquias invaluables…**_

_**Con un gran suspiro, se apodero de las pistolas-dagas y chaqueta de la chica junto con otros "juguetes", ella solo le dio un puchero, mientras que a Dai-chan le quito las espadas-escopetas-láser. Quizás no debo de haberle dado eso de regalo de Navidad a esas alturas de la vida, pero había seguido su Hyper Intuición, y quizás había obrado bien… porque tenían como luchar más o menos ante sus padres, de hecho, estaba casi seguro de que ya deberían de poder asustar a unos cuantos mafiosos… y no solo por el hecho de quienes eran sus padres.**_

_**\- No les di esto para que destruyeran cosas sin razones importantes. – Ignoro los pucheros. – Y que conste, no me importa si estas molesta con tu padre, y no me importa si estas molesto con Rukia-chan por encontrarme primero… ¡es demasiado pronto para que me den trabajo!, solo llevo como… ¿media hora despierto?**_

_**Miradas al suelo y unas cuantas personas riéndose…**_

_**\- Como castigo… Reborn-san firmara todo el paleo-**_

_**\- Hey, espera, ¿por qué-**_

_**\- Tu iniciaste. – Fue la rápida explicación, pero por dentro estaba que se reía como un lunático, era una increíble maldad lo que le había hecho. – Y en cuanto a ustedes dos… - Ambos tragaron. – nada de salidas por una semana, ¿está claro?**_

_**Asintieron pesadamente, pero-¡Kaboom!**_

_**\- ¿Tío? – El chico no sabía si reír, o preocuparse.**_

_**\- A diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo una razón muy importante: no soy un animal de circo.**_

_**Los dos chicos se miraron y se preguntaron a que se refería con eso… y luego de 3 explosiones más, entendieron: no quería tanta atención. Recibieron sus armas de vuelta, a la final él nunca se las iba a quitar, era solo para detenerlos un rato… Luego de un rato…**_

_**\- ¡Tsuna! – El mencionado solo los miro sin saber que pensar al verlos casi caer por estar corriendo, y mordió otro trozo de carne ante la mirada atenta de los dos chicos…**_

_**\- ¿Tsuna quién? – Al otro lado de Tsuna, Reborn se tensó y le dio toda su atención.**_

_**Dai-chan realmente no entendió, pero algo en la pregunta no le gusto, Rukia solo se limitó a observar… Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a Tsuna-sama casi siempre amable, tímido y juguetón, no… tan frio… Necesitaba interrogar a su padre, o a otro de sus tíos, y tenía a la pareja perfecta para el trabajo: Daisuke. El chico deseaba ser un caza recompensas profesional… ¿así que porque no empezaba desde ya?**_

_**\- Tsuna… - ¿Todavía estaba molesto con ellos?**_

_**\- Repito, ¿Tsuna quién?, ¿quién es Tsuna? – Honestamente, si iba a soñar con su tiempo, entonces tenían que al menos llamarlo monstruo… no quería tener falsas esperanzas…**_

_**-… Tienes que estar bromeando… - Se quejó Yamamoto, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, mientras que Gokudera parecía que iba a llorar o algo. – Tu, tu eres Tsuna-**_

_**\- ¿Oh?, ¿realmente? – Ignoro al otro guardián que acababa de llegar. – No soy Tsuna, ustedes mismo me lo dijeron, "Tsuna" solo vive para estos dos chicos que están aquí… - Y solo porque eran inocentes. – Para el resto del mundo, "Tsuna" está muerto… **_

_**El ambiente se volvió muy frio y tenso… Reborn golpeo una mano contra la mesa, obteniendo su atención.**_

_**\- No juegues con eso, tu eres-**_

_**\- No soy Tsuna, Tsuna murió hace 3 años, ¿acaso aun no lo entiendes? – Tal vez tenía que ponerlo aún más simple: - Yo soy una persona completamente diferente a Tsuna, y tengo un nombre, un nombre que ustedes me dieron… - Miro a los tres guardianes presentes y luego volvió a mirar a Reborn. – porque dijeron que era imposible que un ser como yo fuera el Tsuna que conocían… **_

_**\- ¡¿USTEDES HICIERON QUE?! – No sabía si reír o no ante la furia de Reborn o no, aunque le era bastante gracioso.**_

_**\- Tú me ignoraste, así que no tienes derecho a molestarte, ¿no crees? – Si, esta situación le daba mucha risa. – En pocas palabras… su Tsuna está muerto, no quiero que me traten como el-**_

_**\- No me digas, para ti esto no es nada más que otro dichoso sueño… - Escupió Reborn temblando de ira.**_

_**\- ¿Puedes culparme?, no he visto a nadie en casi tres años… al menos no de buena gana, es demasiado bonito para ser real, aunque me encanta volver a ver Rukia-chan y a Dai-chan, me pregunto si serán así de lindos y letales en la vida real…**_

_**Ambos chicos lo estaban mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más, haciéndolo reír levemente, no podía culparlos… pero tampoco podía simpatizar.**_

_**\- Tsk, Omnívoro… - El ex-prefecto parecía un tanto sorprendido de verlo, pero su mirada se endureció ante el ambiente gélido que había… pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar o analizar porque…**_

_**\- ¡PAPI!, necesito una muy buena y completa explicación esta vez acerca de lo que paso con mi tío… **_

_**Pestañeo, cielos, eso sonó demasiado similar al Hibari que conoció en la secundaria… solo le faltaba quitar el papi y anexar el "te morderé hasta la muerte" y listo… ni siquiera hacía falta la intención asesina, ya-**_

_**\- Tu también padre… y tíos…**_

_**Y por dos…**_

_**\- No paso la gran cosa, solo mate a alguien y todo se fue al infierno, nada del otro mundo… así que ya dejen de matar a todos con la mirada, aun les hace falta años de práctica… - Desestimo haciendo un gesto con la mano, llamando la atención de todos. – Aunque quizás he desarrollado una fobia con los hospitales, no es normal estar soñando tanto con ellos…**_

_**\- ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer para que creas que esto no es un sueño?**_

_**Pestañeo varias veces, no se había esperado eso… Se encogió de hombros.**_

_**\- No hay manera ni forma de que esto sea real… e incluso si lo fuera… sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad, después de todo… incluso los mismos sirvientes no pueden verme sin salir corriendo. – Se encogió de hombros. – A veces no sé si la gente es tonta o simplemente no les importa analizar la situación, no voy a matar a nadie sin provocación, y aun así todos huyen de mi… o la mayoría lo hace. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que me voy a mi habitación… - Se detuvo, tomo una tarta y se la lanzo a Reborn en la cara, quien solo lo miro sin expresión alguna. – Eso es por meterte a mi habitación sin mi permiso. Chao Rukia-chan, Dai-chan, pórtense bien~**_

_**Dicho esto, se fue a donde había dicho, era hora de recordar lo que se sentía su cama…**_

\- Ughh… - _"Me siento como si me hubiera aplastado una aplanadora…_", pensó con un suspiro y una leve queja.

Luego de darse un buen baño, arreglarse y vestirse, se preguntó casi con miedo: "¿por que todo estaba tan callado?", y con mucha cautela bajo las escaleras… y termino revisando toda la casa, solo para conseguirse con Emma dormido y roncando ligeramente en el sofá. Por su aspecto, había estado viendo la televisión tranquilamente y sin querer queriendo se quedó dormido aun con el control en la mano. Aun así, esto no le respondía ninguna de sus preguntas, asi que luego de quitarle el control, se fue a la cocina.

\- ¿Ah? – Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico, algo asustado, solo para encontrarse con Tsuna y un vaso… vacío… que sospechosamente… - ¿No pudiste despertarme con un ligero-

\- Lo siento mucho Emma-kun, pero me pareció más fácil y divertido de esta manera. – _"Por no hablar de rápido…" _– Ten. – Le dio un paño para que se secara, así como una franela limpia.

\- Cielos Tsuna-kun… - Si tuvo tiempo para buscarle todo esto, ¿por qué demonios no pudo despertarlo como una persona normal?

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – Tenía que salir de esa duda primero, de verdad.

\- Reborn, tu mamá, Bianchi, los niños y las chicas se fueron a un crucero de una semana. Y los demás hemos estado tomando turnos. – En verdad, Reborn aún estaba arreglando lo que Tsuna había hecho, pero no iba a decírselo…

\- ¿Turnos? – _"¿Turnos para que Dios?, ¿qué me perdí?"_

Emma solo lo miro y le sonrió amablemente antes de palmear el asiento a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse, cosa que Tsuna hizo luego de un momento de vacilación.

\- Primero que nada, ¿cómo te sientes? – Tsuna pestañeo, ahora cada vez más confundido y sospechoso… no le gustaba que le evadieran sus preguntas… no cuando estaba preocupado al menos.

\- Bien… pero-

\- Gracias al cielo… - Tsuna solo pestañeo ante lo que veía, era como si la sola respuesta le hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima a su amigo. – Llevas 5 días dormido, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados…

Una pausa…

\- ¿5 días? – Casi un minuto procesando la información… - Oh, creo que me pase con la destrucción…

\- ¿Crees? – Emma saco una revista de la nada y se la puso en la cara. – Eso fue lo mejor que pudimos llegar sin tirar a los aliens…

Tsuna pestañeo y luego sudo frio antes de reírse, cielos, esto era muy, muy interesante y ridículo…

\- ¿Un pirómano escapado del manicomio?, ¿en serio?, eso un muy triste insulto a mi persona…

Emma solo lo miro con una mirada sin expresión, cortando la risa de Tsuna… pero…

\- Lo siento, estaba muy molesto… - Eso le recordaba… - Cuando regrese Reborn quiero mi contrato, mi paga y mis derechos. – Emma suspiro pesadamente, en cierto modo…

\- Tsuna-kun, creo que-Espera, ¿de dónde salió eso?

Estaba seguro de que esos libros no estaban en sus manos hace solo 10 segundos…

\- Eso no importa, aquí están todas las leyes que necesito para hacer una demanda y ganar.

-… ¿Desde cuándo sabes leyes?, y en verdad, ¿de dónde salieron?

\- Es una larga historia…

\- Tengo tiempo.

\- Bueno… solo digamos que Natsu sabe mucho y Reborn me ha enseñado de todo…

La mirada que recibió de su amigo decía claramente: "Eso no es una larga historia…"

\- Esta bien, está bien…

Unas horas más tarde…

\- Recuerdamente nunca ganarme tu lado malo… - Comento Emma algo asustado, más a sabiendas de que el Tsuna que tenía en frente era un Tsuna del futuro…

Tsuna solo le sonrió amablemente y le dio un simple gesto de que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de pensar que quizás Emma estaba sobre reaccionando un poco… Después de todo, en cuanto a leyes, él era mucho peor que el en su tiempo, probablemente debido a que el sí tenía motivos para usarlas… De todos modos, ya tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar para callar a Reborn al menos 10 segundos y lanzar 5 posibles razones por las cuales no obtendría nada por la ventana. Si, este trabajo era duro, pero incluso si lo lanzaban a la sala de torturas no se detendría, para nada, había pasado por cosas mucho peores como para tenerle miedo a eso a estas alturas de su vida.

\- Por cierto, Tsuna-kun… - El mencionado pestaneo y miro a su acompañante nuevamente con curiosidad. - ¿Quién rayos es Dai-chan y Rukia-chan?

-… ¿Hable dormido? – _"Ni sabía que hacia eso…" _

\- No exactamente, solo los nombraste varias veces, como 3, parecía que estabas en una pesadilla, pero cada vez que te íbamos a despertar… - Un gesto nervioso. – Te relajabas de nuevo, a veces incluso sonreías. – "Cosa muy rara de ver según tu familia", anexo Emma en su mente con una mueca.

Tsuna solo lo miro, al menos durante un minuto entero, poniéndolo nervioso. Ni siquiera pestañeo y parecía que sus ojos fueran pistolas debatiendo si apretar el gatillo o no… Tal vez era solo él, pero en cierto modo le tenía miedo a Tsuna desde lo de la última vez…

\- Si no fuera por el hecho de que tire una rabieta escala Dinosaurio, estaría mortificado y muy ofendido de que me estuvieran observando mientras dormía. – Tsuna dijo lentamente, aun sin pestañear, era casi como una acusación… - No lo hagan otra vez, o no me digan los detalles, da miedo. – Anexo suspirando profundamente y finalmente moviendo la mirada…

Emma dejo salir el aire que ni sabía que había estado conteniendo, y oyó una risa suave en eso. Sonrió levemente, nervioso… y por alguna razón Tsuna dejo de sonreír.

\- Emma-kun, eres un gran amigo mío, si sabes que nunca te haría nada más feo que noquearte si haces una locura… ¿no? – _"Cielos, me pase con mi rabieta de bebé… ¿Cómo estaría si de verdad hubiera tenido una verdadera rabieta?, la última vez que tuve una de verdad… vele la mansión y volé hasta Hawai, no fue mi culpa que decidieran destruir la sede de Gobierno de Estados Unidos, para nada, ¿pero es que acaso nadie sabe todos los problemas y papeleo que eso trae?, al menos Reborn-san se encargó de eso… luego de torturara a los chicos por dos semanas más, y quizás solo porque nadie me encontró hasta que lo llame una semana más tarde para decirle que no volvería por un mes… Hawai tiene un muy buen servicio estrella que no podía dejar pasar…" _

-… Tsuna-kun… lo siento, de verdad… - "Pero no es culpa mía que-un momento…", pensó Emma. – Se sinceró… tu solo te estabas desquitando ese día… ¿no?

\- En pocas palabras sí, es normal que uno se enoje si lo humillan mundialmente dos veces y no obtiene ni un centavo. – _"Aunque la verdad… solo me da rabia que hagan conmigo todo lo que quieran… como si ni siquiera fuera una persona-ah cierto… ¡soy un monstro!, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle… no tengo derecho ni a quejarme porque no soy una persona…"_

\- No quiero saber cómo te pondrás por algo realmente serio… - "Como una amenaza a tu familia…", Emma pensó con algo de miedo, y sin saber interrumpiendo la línea depresiva de pensamiento del otro chico.

\- Lo más seguro es que un área extensa desaparezca junto conmigo y termine en algún lugar como Hawai…

Silencio… Emma hubiera escupido algo si hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, eso fue…

\- ¿Por qué Hawai? – La pregunta mas inteligente hubiera sido: "¿Por qué demonios un área extensa desaparecería de la faz de la tierra y porque tú también?", pero no, estaba mucho más curioso y sorprendido acerca de la aparición de Hawai en todo el asunto…

Una mano se posó su hombro y Tsuna le dio una mirada que lo hacía sentir como un desafortunado mendigo por alguna razón…

\- Emma-kun, Hawai tiene la mejor atención que puedas querer y recibir luego de un muy mal día, nadie te dará mala cara, casi todos son atractivos, hay una playa, los hoteles son 5 estrellas, y son gente muy simpática. – Luego anexo como si se tratara de un secreto: - También es un muy buen escondite y… no tienen ningún problema con las formas de pagos que elijas. – Muchos jefes mafiosos han terminado allí en sus malos días, así que la gente había aprendido a cómo mantener a todo el mundo feliz y ganarse una buena fortuna, era una verdadera lástima que él lo haya aprendido por accidente, aunque no era algo que fuera a admitir…

-… Ire-

\- Emma-kun, si alguno de nuestros guardianes o amigos muy sobre protectores se enteran, vamos a tener una linda charla de 5 horas por arruinar el paraíso personal de los jefes mafiosos, ¿he sido claro?– Tsuna le dio la sonrisa más amable y deslumbrante que pudo hacer, y hasta flores y arcoíris aparecieron detrás de él, pero en la esquina de la habitación estaba la Parca… afilando su hoz y silbando tranquilamente…

\- S-Si… - La Parca pareció reírse antes de desaparecer con los arcoíris, flores y unicornios…

\- Me alegra que hayas podido comprender Emma-kun. – Unas palmadas en la espalda.

Emma solo lo miro, sin saber si reir, sonreir o simplemente suspirar… Demonios, este Tsuna del futuro era buena gente, pero también era demasiado intimidante para el. Y la aparición de la Parca tampoco ayudo, para nada, no creía que Tsuna lo fuera a matar, pero la Parca no era exactamente una buena señal…

\- Ah cierto, Dai-chan y Rukia-chan son solo niños, 5 y 6 años respectivamente. – Dijo como si se le hubiera olvidado decirlo antes.

\- ¿Niños? – A Emma no se le había pasado por la cabeza que quizas Tsuna estuviera casado y tuviera hijos en el futuro… Como si Tsuna le hubiera leído la mente, aclaro casi riéndose:

\- Eran mis sobrinos. – _"Tristemente Kotazo-san, sigo soltero y sin descendencia… aunque quizás es mejor así, nadie querría casarse con un monstruo y bueno… no quiero a nadie tratando de matar a mis hijos también… Allí si es verdad que me convertiría en asesino en masas…"_

\- ¿Sobrinos?, ¿los padres?, habla Tsuna-kun, quiero saber a quienes emparejaste… - En especial si eran los dichosos demonios-

\- Solo si me prometes no desmayarte y no contarle a nadie. – Era un sueño después de todo, y aunque fuera en cierta parte verdad… Nada hubiera sucedido si se hubiera metido y ayudado a las parejas… Honestamente merecía una medalla de oro por tener tanto valor, la mayoría de los casos fueron suicidas…

\- ¡Lo prometo!, ahora, habla. – En otro momento, Tsuna se hubiera preocupado por la emoción de su amigo, pero en ese momento podría importarle menos.

\- Dai-chan es el hijo de Hibari-

\- ¿Hibari?, pero el-

\- y Chrome. – Tsuna continuo como si no hubiera oído lo anterior.

Honestamente Tsuna no podía culpar a Emma por parecer que había sido abofeteado por un saco de piedras. Ni en los más locos sueños alguien podría haberse imaginado a Hibari con un hijo, con una novia, y menos con una familia. En especial con alguien tan dulce y tímida como Chrome, eso y de que pensar en un descendiente del prefecto… era pensar en otro mini Hibari, y eso no era un pensamiento bonito. Inadvertidamente para Tsuna, la verdadera razón por la cual Emma estaba teniendo un mini ataque de pánico era que estaba imaginándose un futuro con un mini Hibari mordiendo a todos hasta la muerte y un muy sobre protector Hibari… y una linda, pero también muy sobre protectora Chrome usando ilusiones un tanto sádicas para defender a su hijo… Y claro, pensando también como demonios se logró tal cosa.

\- Dai-chan es un niño muy lindo y tierno, es amble y todo… con quienes quiere. – Anexo con una sonrisa siniestra y muy divertida. Tsuna estaba disfrutando las caras de Emma, quien parecía que se iba a desmayar. – Es muy justo y juguetón, y puede llegar a ser muy tímido en ciertos asuntos. Pero, eso no quiere decir que es un niño indefenso, es igual a su padre en moler a palos a la gente cuando se meten con él, con alguien a quien estima, o esta aburrido. Ah, también usa ilusiones en medio del proceso para no solo herir a la gente físicamente pero psicológicamente también… aunque no tiene tanto control por su corta edad…

Tsuna hizo un sonido suave, pensando y recordando su sueño, no iba a decirle a Emma que el chico tenia espadas-escopetas-láser. Ya de por si el pequeño Dai-chan daba más miedo que su padre al pensar en cómo sería cuando fuera mayor, tenían la misma sed de sangre y todo, pero no era tan… solitario y carnívoro. No, era más un Omnívoro, algo que a su padre le daba cierta risa. ¿La razón?, el único otro Omnívoro que conocía era el mismo Tsuna, y era el único que le pateaba el trasero limpiamente, cuando se molestaba en luchar en serio. Dai-chan no era un líder de manada, como solía decirle Hibiri, lo veía más como un Omnívoro tirando más a Carnívoro: no lo molestes, no molestes a sus seres queridos, y obviamente obedecer sus órdenes y amenazas, de resto no pasaba nada malo.

\- Y Rukia-chan… es la hija querida de Reborn y Bianchi-

\- Espera, espera… - Reacciono finalmente el otro chico. - ¿Ellos-

\- Si, son una muy buena pareja, aunque suelen tener algunos problemas debido a que Reborn es algo mujeriego y Bianchi es algo celosa. Culpa mía que terminaron juntos… - _"Bianchi-san siempre me cayó bien… al menos después de que dejara de matarme. Y francamente es la única mujer que se dedica tanto a Reborn-san, es admirable y un tanto preocupante si soy honesto… Y tomando en cuenta que a Reborn-san le encanta la atención, solo bastaron algunas charlas y crear las situaciones favorables… Y morder el polvo unas cuantas veces, Reborn-san es una persona muy difícil de tratar… Y aun no recibo mi medalla por eso, solo un besito y una caja de comida envenenada por parte de Bianchi-san, y un asentimiento de parte de Reborn-san… ah, y menos amenazas de muerte prematura. Pero, aun así, todo lo que pase por esos dos… si no fuera porque los quiero tanto, hubiera tirado la toalla luego de la segunda visita al hospital por huesos rotos."_

\- Ugh… - Algo le decía que la vida de todos iba a ser aún más sufrible en el futuro… con un asesino asueldo era más que suficiente…

\- Ella es un amor, de verdad… - _"Al menos conmigo…"_ – conmigo al menos, provoca simplemente hacerle maldades, es muy tierna, y es muy linda también…

En silencio, Emma se preguntó porque demonios Tsuna no "soñó" con hijos, se estaba derritiendo con los hijos de otros… era como si esos niños fueran suyos… Un escalofrió lo recorrió, ¿tal vez Tsuna no tenía ni siquiera una novia?, no había querido pensarlo… pero tendría bastante sentido tomando en cuenta su comportamiento solitario o nostálgico que a veces tenia, según lo que había oído de los demás… Este Tsuna… parecía que lo que más había sufrido era soledad, ¿acaso lo abandonaron o murieron?, como quería preguntar… pero… los asuntos tan delicados no podían ser tratados tan a la ligera… Más bien debería estar agradecido con que le estaba contando, que estaba hablando y no simplemente le cambio el tema.

\- Le gusta el cosplay, y es buena en ello, pero está mejorando. También le gustan los peluches, aunque no sé porque… - _"O porque demonios tiene osos de peluche bomba." _– Es muy parecida a Reborn… no tiene respeto por la privacidad, va a donde quiere, hace lo que quiere, y casi nada la detiene. También utiliza veneno, me imagino que Bianchi le estaba enseñando… y es una aprendiz de asesina, obviamente.

Silencio…

\- Tsuna-kun… esas descripciones dieron miedo… ¿supongo que fueron un amor contigo? – Porque… francamente ahora tenía miedo, mucho miedo del futuro.

\- Son leales a la familia, o lo eran en mi sueño… Y si, lo fueron, una total dulzura…

Algo le decía que ese "sueño" no era tan "sueño" como decía… Pero si no hubiera sabido nada de que este Tsuna que estaba en frente de él era del futuro, hubiera reído y tomado todo esto como una predicción muy rara de ocurrir… Sin embargo, solo sabía que dos nuevos demonios existían en el futuro, o existirían… con nombre y apellido y descripción…


	29. Capítulo 29

yola1996acuario, recuerda que Tsuna cree que esta soñando, aunque igual haria locuras si supiera que no es un sueño o.o Con respecto a Mukuro... no lo he pensado, solo te dire que estoy buscandole una loli de novia en algun anime... pero no se cual, una loli con un martillo gigante seria muy bueno... cualquiersa me la invento XD

97fizhy03dt, en los proximos capis va a darse cuenta que no es un sueño, no te preocupes por eso XD Y esta muy buena tu idea, la tomare, pero no de esa forma, le dare un pequeno giro *risa maligna* Gracias :3

R. Sycore, De nada :3 Me alegra que te gustara y que no fuera la unica riendome como loca por el capi (no es normal reirse casi todo el episodio mientras los escribes, verdad?). Me gusta mucho Hibari y Yamamoto, y Reborn tambien o.o, quizas esa sea la causa .

Ghosty-Lizzy and Cloud, yo diria que el español es uno de las lenguas mas complicadas de aprender debido a los modismos, a los verbos, y al hecho de que de cada rato cambiamos las palabras :/ Pienso poner a Mukuro con una loli, lee la primera respuesta (la the yola199acuario) para mas detalles o.o Y de nada :3

Vicky Chacin C. -P, a decir verdad, el mayor problema que tengo con la uni son los horarios. Generalmente me la mantengo todo el dia alla, por una materias, a veces menos, por dia. Tengo muchas horas libres entre clase y no me puedo ir... si pudiera llevarme el telefono, habria mas capis aqui, pero no... es muy peligroso, asi que me llemo cuadernos y bolis. Este semestre gaste 2 cuadernos nuevos... y sabes que me da pereza? transcribir . No escribi nada de este fic en esos cuadernos, aunque eso no quito que mis amigos quisieran robarselo para saber que estaba escribiendo . (si estas curiosa, fue de Pokemon con Kingdom Hearts. Estaba muy aburrida en esas horas libres, lo admito, y no me gusta estudiar alla, se me hace interminable el dia).

AZGARdMOON, lo de "solo tiene 6" fue con esa intencion XD. Lo de Hawai se me ocurrio viendo Lilo y Stich (creo que asi se escribe) o.o, no he ido para alla, pero no creo que Disney mienta tan feo o.o. No creo que destuiria el salon... aunque a veces tengo que jugar un poco super smash bros brawl o golpear mi almohada (en examenes al menos). Mientras no utilices las esferas del dragon, no me molestaria leer esos borradores XD (hago lo mismo cuando escribo y ando de malas)

Bianei, me alegro que te guste :3 Honestamente yo pensaba que la divertida es Nights Games o.o Este capi sera de diversion, espero que te rias un poco :P

Mikan18, por un lado no me sorprendes que estes perdida, es bastante larga o.o. De por si, yo relee los ultimostres capis para estar fresca y no adelantarme o repetir cosas o.o Cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntar u opinar :)

Nota: No tengo palabras para disculparme por tanto tiempo ausente o.o, la universidad me secuestro mas de lo previsto o.o, no tengo idea de como vendra el trimestre que viene... se supone que deberia ser mas suave, ya que estoy en los ultimos semestres, pero hasta que no lo vea no lo creo .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 29

\- ¡Juudaimeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Tsuna se detuvo a medio bocado y miro rápidamente al recién llegado, asustado de perder su comida y no de saludar al piso o salir herido gracias a la felicidad de sus amigos… por más extraño que eso sonara. No obstante, incluso Emma sudo frio al ver a Tsuna con una intención asesina suave, pero clara en algo: "Acércate y la muerte será la última de tus preocupaciones"

\- Ma Ma, creo que será mejor que dejemos a Tsuna solo por… - Yamamoto miro de reojo al reloj de la cocina. Tal vez habían venido a una mal hora… aunque solo eran las 2 de la tarde… - una o dos horas…

\- ¡No me digas que hacer idiota!

Y así, comenzó de nuevo la habitual discusión/pelea de siempre… Tristemente para ellos, Tsuna no estaba de los mejores humores, y se dieron cuenta porque les dijo de forma demasiado tranquila, como si no fuera nada importante:

\- Si explotan algo… - Tsuna ni siquiera levanto la vista de su plato, cosa que solo hacia la situación mucho más terrorífica debido a lo "tranquilo" del asunto… - o me interrumpen… - La frase quedo en el aire, libre para que fuera completada en cualquier forma que ellos quisieran…

Cierta persona solo podía reírse en su cabeza mientras veía la acción desarrollarse desde la cómoda silla en donde estaba sentado. Incluso tenia los malvaviscos a mano, y el vino, para disfrutar de la ocasión. No necesitaba el refresco o las palomitas, para nada, lo mejor eran los malvaviscos después de todo, o al menos así era para él. Había venido cuando Emma-kun lo llamo para avisarle que Tsuna finalmente había dejado de invernar, aunque había llegado hace como unos 30 minutos…

\- Tuna-chan, calma, calma… - Tsuna solo lo miro de reojo, sin molestia, pero en cierto modo diciendo: "Espero que no vayas a hacer alguna locura tú también en este momento…" – Si te portas bien-

\- Bya-kun, no soy Lambo. – _"Genial, incluso ahora Bya-kun me trata como un niño en situaciones en donde no debería… No es que me moleste, pero en este momento no estoy de humor y de por si no es el mejor momento…"_

\- Me hare cargo de ellos si hacen algún desastre… - Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron, esto no les estaba-

\- Si quieres, pero tú también entras en el paquete… - En realidad, si alguien hacia un desastre, no la iban a pasar bonito.

\- Creo que eso lo dejaste muy en claro hace rato. - ¿Y quién podría culparlo?, luego de 5 días invernando el pobre debía estar hambriento, y por lo tanto no era de extrañar que estuviera actuando como un león… - Relájate que nada va a pasar. – Nadie lo intentaría, todo lo que hizo hace 5 días era el ejemplo que nadie quería ver o sentir si tenían opción. - ¿Chocolate?

\- ¿Chocolate? – _"No me molestaría comer algunos dulces… Aunque todo sería más ameno si Bya-kun no me estuviera tratando como si fuera Lambo en este momento, no es que me pueda quejar… mucho." _

Emma solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, divertido. ¿La razón?, Bya-kun estaba domando al león como si este no fuera más que un simple y lindo gatito que solo estaba algo irritado y hambriento. No es que Tsuna fuera un león, él era mucho más peligroso que eso y tenía una apariencia que podía engañar a cualquiera en pensar que era todo menos peligroso. No ayudaba en nada que este Tsuna fuera del futuro y tuviera mucho más conocimiento que ellos, por no decir experiencia y habilidades. Si, un león real seria cualquier cosa para ellos en este punto, ni siquiera sería considerado una amenaza…

\- Compre varias barras. – Con una sonrisa, Byakuran le enseno como 5 barras medianas de chocolate con un envoltorio morado.

\- Para mí solo, ¿cierto? – Una sonrisa amable, unos arcoíris y flores… y quizás hasta un unicornio en el fondo.

-… Si… - Señor, ¿qué bestia había desatado sin querer queriendo?

\- Bien, todo queda en tus manos… menos el chocolate. – La sonrisa quedo, con un Tsuna más contento, pero las flores, arcoíris y demás aditivos desaparecieron…

Nuevamente, Byakuran se preguntó que había hecho, no se había esperado esta reacción… De hecho, no sabía que a Tsuna le encantara tanto el chocolate en esta época, mucho menos en el futuro… Emma estaba al igual que Byakuran: no sabía que a Tsuna le gustara tanto el chocolate, pero ahora que lo sabía ya tenía un arma para negociar con el si las cosas no iban muy bien o muy bonitas (peligrosas). De por sí, aparte del gran susto que Tsuna les metió al mandar al infierno varias partes de la ciudad la última vez que lo vieron despierto, ninguno de ellos sabía con certeza que esperar de este Tsuna. De lo que si estaban seguros era de que un Tsuna deprimido era mucho peor que un Tsuna feliz, incluso si el ultimo se divertía a costillas de ellos. En cuanto a los otros dos…

\- Ma Ma… - Una sonrisa nerviosa, y sentándose un tanto lejos de Tsuna. – Tienes hambre…

\- Obviamente… - Y si le trataban de robar algo perderían los dedos. – Pase 5 días invernando, ¿no es así?

\- Si, es verdad… - Pero eso no le quitaba lo nervioso con la amenaza sutil, pero no tan sutil, que Tsuna les dio sin que ellos en verdad hicieran nada…

Gokudera, por su parte, estaba en una esquina, en posición fetal, pidiendo perdón y deprimido por decepcionar a su querido jefe… y obviamente siento ignorado por dicho jefe, quien probablemente lo estuviera ignorando intencionalmente o ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Emma hizo lo mejor posible para ignorarlo, Byakuran ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, y Yamamoto lo ignoro, sintiéndose algo culpable… pero lo mejor en ese momento era mantener a Tsuna feliz y contento hasta que terminara de comer. Era una lástima, de verdad, hubiera querido robar parte de esa pizza… pero amaba su vida, así que no se atrevería, simplemente no lo haría. Y Yamamoto no era el único que pensaba esto, para nada, eran todos los presentes, quienes guardaban su distancia, unos más que otros.

Era una buena cosa que Tsuna no se demorara más de unos 10 minutos, al menos en la pizza, porque era un poco difícil mantener una conversación de forma pacífica… Era oficial, caos y desastre era lo normal en esa familia, lo quisieran o no. Desconocido para todos ellos, Tsuna solo podía reírse y sonreír, llamando de vez en cuando la atención de alguno de ellos, pero sabiamente (según ellos) nadie pregunto. Si hubieran preguntado, no hubiera pasado nada más que una simple respuesta: "Les dije que no hicieran desastre, no que se contuvieran.", y con desastre se refería a destrucción de la casa en forma radical, o muy simplemente interrumpirle su comida de alguna forma (intencional o no). Tsuna sabía muy bien que el caos era lo más saludable para su familia, no porque fuera bueno, sino porque no podían durar un solo día sin que algo pasara, bueno o malo o ambas, si habían 2 o más reunidos… Que el mismo fuera el más controlado era otro tema, él era el que hacia el papeleo y en verdad él era demasiado tranquilo como para volar media mansión cada vez que se molestara o quisiera probar un punto, o peor: quisiera divertirse. Podría ser un asesino, un jefe mafioso, y demás… pero no era ningún masoquista (y tirarse así mismo más trabajo era algo estúpido también).

\- Chocolate~

Emma sudo frio, Byakuran pestañeo y sonrió divertido, Yamamoto hizo una mueca nerviosa, y Gokudera solo miro a su jefe sin haberse esperado eso. Hey, en su defensa, ellos no lo habían oído cantar con ese tono, incluso si solo era un llamado juguetón.

\- Aquí tienes conejito~

Tsuna hizo caso omiso a las explosiones que siguieron, ni a la pared que había visto mejores días, ni a la mesa rota en dos, ni a nada de los ruidos, destrozos y demás que siguieron. Más bien se había estado debatiendo cuanto iba a durar la paz… o, mejor dicho, cuanto iba a durar Bya-kun sin llamarlo algo que Gokudera considerara una falta de respeto.

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora…? – Dijo una nueva voz, pero al mismo tiempo no tan nueva.

\- Buenas tardes Irie-kun. – Saludo Tsuna felizmente, comenzando a devorar una barra, e invitando a Emma a comer con él. – Realmente nada, solo que Bya-kun me llamo conejito. – Explico como si no hubiera pasado nada malo, y ser llamado conejito era perfectamente normal.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que, en realidad, para Tsuna ser llamado conejito era perfectamente normal, muy normal, y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Bya-kun le diera esa clase de sobrenombres. Asimismo, estaba más que acostumbrado a que si Gokudera estaba presente cuando eso ocurría, habría desastre, mucho desastre… y no solo Gokudera, si se ponía a pensar.

\- ¿Quieres?, está bueno. – Irie miro el pedazo de chocolate sin saber que pensar… y lo tomo, llevándoselo a la boca.

Irie tenía que agradecer que nadie parecía ni remotamente preocupado ante la mini guerra que estaba destruyendo la casa justo al lado de ellos, o estaría tan nervioso que no aguantaría su estómago y no podría haber aceptado el chocolate. Aun así, no se arriesgaría y solo comería un pequeño trozo. Nadie pregunto porque Tsuna no le ofreció nada a Gokudera o a Yamamoto, de Bya-kun ni se hable, él tenía más dulces escondidos en solo Dios sabe dónde (la gran mayoría malvaviscos). Yamamoto solo se rio, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar?, ustedes eligen el juego. – Ofreció Tsuna aun comiendo chocolate de muy buen humor.

Y así, Byakuran y Gokudera se quedaron solos e ignorados para continuar con la destrucción del lugar… Byakuran estaba divirtiéndose bastante, jugando con Gokudera, aunque si seguían así las cosas se podrían serias pronto. La razón por la que Tsuna no le ofreció nada a Gokudera era para evitar más desastre, Gokudera no tomaría para anda bien que su jefe le ofreciera chocolate dado por Bya-kun (en especial si este lo llamo conejito), y honestamente no necesitaba darle más munición a Bya-kun para que se burlara más de Gokudera. Con respecto a Yamamoto… no podía arruinarle la figura y que los fans trataran de matarlo, ¿o sí?, aunque… eso no le importaba a Tsuna. No, Tsuna simplemente no quería darle mucha energía a Yamamoto, no siempre pasaba, pero si pasaba… no, simplemente no estaba de humor para pelear o tratar de detener a Yamamoto por si se le ocurría una maravillosa idea en forma de locura, quizás mañana u otro día, pero no ahora.

\- Finalmente… llegamos… - La razón de la pausa no fue cansancio, falta de aire, miedo, sorpresa, o similar.

-… Tsk… - Del mismo modo, la razón no fue ninguna de las anteriores.

-… Lo voy a matar. – Y aunque pareciera que fue de enojo, tampoco esta era la razón.

La primera razón era simplemente un: "No, no otra vez, ¿por qué Dios?, ¿por qué?", y pertenecía a nada menos que al Arcobaleno de la lluvia, Collonelo. La segunda razón era similar: "No puede ser…", y pertenecía a nada menos que al Arcobaleno del sol, Reborn, quien solo podía tapar sus ojos con el sombrero y dejar salir su intención asesina. La tercera razón era un poco más… intensa, a falta de una palabra mejor, y era: "Este mocoso va a morir si va a estar haciendo esto de cada rato, y luego matare a Reborn por ensenarle tan malos hábitos…"

\- Bueno… entremos, kora-tienes que estar bromeando, kora… - Collonelo solamente toco la puerta, y esta se vino abajo.

-… Si fue tu alumno lo voy a matar. – Lal le dijo a Reborn, aún estaba irritada con todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para reparar el daño que hizo el chico hace unos días… si tenían que volver a reparar otra cosa esa semana, ella personalmente iba a masacrar al causante.

\- Me encargare si eso pasa… - No podía culparlos, atender tantas quejas y estar pendiente de que se completara la reparación era cansón…

Entraron, y una vez que dieron 5 pasos dentro de la casa, los tres se quedaron quietos, mirando lo que tenían en frente sin poder reaccionar por al menos 5 segundos. ¿La razón?, media casa había visto y vivido mejores días y ahora tenían que reparar media casa casi desde 0, pero no solo eso… los culpables aún estaban en su pelea. Si es que a eso podía llamársele pelea, porque Byakuran andaba felizmente comiendo malvaviscos, esquivando explosiones y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, cosa que solo enfurecía más a Gokudera, quien sacaba más bombas. Sin decir nada, Reborn se acomodó el sombrero y fue escaleras arriba rápidamente, queriendo evadir la explosión que iba a ocurrir en cualquier segundo-

\- ¡DESGRACIADOS INFELICES-

Lo demás que salió de los labios de Lal no era acto para ser repetido, ni para niños. Era una muy buena cosa que los niños no estuvieran cerca, ni lo estarían por unos días más, porque Lal solo estaba comenzando. Y Collonelo ni siquiera había terminado de procesar en cómo iba a reaccionar, pero tampoco iba a ser bonito. Y mientras que Reborn quería unirse para matar a esos dos, él tenía una pregunta muy importante que necesitaba respuesta: ¿en dónde estaba Tsuna y porque dejo a esos dos destruir la casa?

\- Ciaousuuu~

Leon salto de su sombrero a su mano, mirando con curiosidad la escena frente a ellos. Era un tanto divertida, un tanto extraña, y un tanto fuera de lugar… En primera, estaban jugando Mario Kart, aparentemente ninguno de los presentes estaba ni remotamente enterado de que la casa estaba siendo demolida con explosiones justo en el piso de abajo. Lo segundo era simple: había un aire de incomodidad, pero aun así estaban bromeando, molestándose entre sí, y jugando con todas sus ganas. Tsuna se había apoderado de una de las piernas de Irie, usándola de almohada mientras esperaba su turno. Irie estaba compitiendo con Yamamoto por el primer lugar, y Emma… Emma estaba justo detrás, unas tres tortugas rojas en mano y con una sonrisa maliciosa, riéndose solo de lo que iba a hacer. Y… aparentemente Natsu estaba animando a Emma, o quizás solo quería ver desastre, no se podía negar que era divertido. Y lo tercero… nadie, por más extraño que pareciera, estaba comiendo chucherías, a pesar de que había una bolsa entera en una esquina de la habitación.

Tristemente, Reborn no sabía que había entrado en una jaula de cocodrilos, o en la boca del lobo, o quizás en la jaula de los leones… de igual forma, el significado era el mismo: había entrado en una zona de peligro. Claro, Lal y Collonelo podrían estar matando a Byakuran y Gokudera (se oían los gritos de dolor, de clemencia, unas risas maniáticas, y los comentarios tranquilos del señor de los malvaviscos) por todo lo que sabía… Lo que no sabía era que había alguien que quería matarlo mucho más que las ganas de Lal y Collonelo de matar a las dos pobres almas del piso de abajo combinados. Quizás Reborn debió de habérselo esperado, Tsuna tarde o temprano descubriría lo de las películas y tendría una reacción al respecto. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que no sabía en ese momento, y tristemente ese dato si tenía mucha importancia. Si Reborn no hubiera estado tan ocupado limpiando el desastre de su alumno y recibiendo las mil y un llamadas (de nuevo) de mucha gente que pensaba que había sido él el causante de semejante destrucción, probablemente hubiera venido preparado… con mucha paciencia.

\- Tu… - Reborn miro directamente a Tsuna, quien aún no se había movido. – Tu…. ¡GRANDISIMO HIJO DE…! – Lo demás que salió dejo helado a los otros ocupantes de la habitación, y hasta al mismo Reborn.

En la primera palabra gritada Tsuna ya estaba delante de Reborn, lo había tomado por el cuello y lo había empezado a sacudir… En este punto, el juego fue olvidado…

\- Suéltame, Dame-Tsuna. – Reborn le propino una buena patada en la quijada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a cualquiera arrastrándose por el piso…

\- ¡Quiero mis derechos!, ¡mi paga infeliz!, ¡y una bien merecida disculpa desgraciado! – Pero Tsuna no pareció sentir absolutamente nada. - ¡Y lo quiero ya!, ¿me oyes?

Esta vez, Reborn utilizo a León como un mazo… Sorprendentemente, Tsuna continuo como si nada, quizás hasta más molesto, a pesar de haber recibido tres grandes golpes… uno solo bastaría para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera.

\- Ma Ma, deja al bebe tranquilo-

Error, muy mal error, se dio cuenta Yamamoto. Ya sea lo que estaba diciendo, ya sea porque le haya puesto una mano en el hombro tratando de calmarlo, o las dos cosas, lo que recibió fue una buena patada en la rodilla y una mirada pulverizadora.

\- No te metas, esto es entre padre e hijo. – Dicho esto, y acentuando más la mirada asesina, Tsuna regreso a sacudir a Reborn y a demandar sus derechos de autor, su contrato, su paga, y su bien merecida disculpa, a un muy sorprendido Reborn.

Mientras que el resto de los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho, no lo estaban tanto como debieron. El más sorprendido de todos era Reborn, y quizás el y Tsuna eran los únicos que no estaban avergonzados de lo que Tsuna dijo. ¿Tsuna lo consideraba como un padre en el futuro o qué demonios se había perdido?

\- Dame-Tsuna… - Advirtió de nuevo.

\- ¡Dame-Tsuna mi trasero! – Bueno, al menos ya estaba seguro que en el futuro Tsuna había perdido miedo a las consecuencias y había salido de su baja autoestima… - Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna para ti, ¿entiendes eso? – Reborn ni siquiera pestañeo ante la mirada fulminante, aunque estaba impresionado.

\- Suéltame. – Este Tsuna tenía agallas y una muy alta resistencia al dolor… si subía más su fuerza, podría romperle un hueso o peor.

\- Si te suelto no me tomaras en serio. Y, si no me tomas en serio, hare desastres hasta que lo hagas… - Prometió como si hablara del clima.

-… Todo esto es por… - Le pregunto a Yamamoto, pero que va…

\- ¡Mi contrato!, ¡mi paga!, ¡mis derechos!, ¡mis disculpas!

-… Te va a demandar… - Dijo nerviosamente Irie, y Emma asintió apresuradamente.

-… Ya veo… - ¿Todo esto por solo dos películas?

\- No, tu no lo entiendes narcisista de pacotilla. – Todos palidecieron menos Reborn y el mismo Tsuna, estos dos últimos se iban a matar de un momento a otro.

\- Moco-

\- Una cosa es que me humilles delante de mis amigos, de mi familia, que te burles de mí, que me hagas sufrir y retorcerme del dolor y de la vergüenza y no pueda hacer absolutamente nada sin que me hagas algo peor… - Cielos, cuanta ira. – Pero otra cosa muy distinta es que lo hagas mundialmente padre, es muy, muy distinto, y si tengo que pasar por el mismísimo infierno en tierra para obtener lo que merezco lo hare. No tienes ningún derecho para hacerme esto sin siquiera decírmelo, o pedir mi permiso…

Ahora que lo pensaban los otros… Tsuna tenía un buen punto.

-… Te daré tu contrato mañana. – Reborn hizo una mueca… esto podría ser masoquismo o mucha fuerza de voluntad, debería de estar desmayado con semejante golpe. – De acuerdo… lo siento por humillarte públicamente, no creí que te lo tomaras tan mal… - Ni que en verdad lo hubiera humillado, solo lo hizo famoso…

En este punto, Reborn pestano varias veces ante los arcoíris, flores y ponis… ¿de dónde demonios-

\- Eso está mejor. – Reborn volvió a pestañear varias veces ante el beso en la mejilla, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba fuera de lugar. – Espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, o tendré que sacar la artillería pesada, padre. – Dicho esto, dejo a Reborn en el piso y prácticamente salto a su asiento de antes, quitándole el control a Emma.

-… Ma Ma… no me mires así bebé… - Ese bebé era muy intimidante o tal vez estaba muy intimidado por Tsuna últimamente.

\- ¿Qué le dieron? – Porque en la casa no había nada que-¿Chocolate?

\- Byakuran-san se las obsequio hace unas horas, Tsuna se comió la mayoría y-

\- Keshi-chan~

Yamamoto se sonrojo un poco y sonrió un poco avergonzado, Tsuna se la había agarrado por ser extrañamente cariñoso… muy cariñoso. En ese momento, Tsuna solo quería jugar con él y seguramente usarlo de almohada de nuevo, y quizás matarlo del susto con otro beso en la mejilla…

_\- Ma Ma, nos estás haciendo polvo… - Incluso con todas las tortugas voladoras que le habían caído encima, Bowser Jr. seguía ganando._

_\- Tranquilo Yamamoto-san, ya lo voy a alcanzar, solo un poco más… ¡listo! – Eso era suerte pura, le gano por milésimas de segundo en plena línea de meta._

_\- No es justo… - Termino de sexto… pero es que le habían dado una paliza a punta de tortugas, no volvía a usar a Mario, era un fraude… usaría a Luigi._

_\- Aún quedan 2 carreras, les apuesto a que seré el ganador. – Yamamoto solo se rio, con Tsuna eso iba a ser un reto._

_\- Vamos a ver, recuerda que yo voy de tercero. – Y aún era competencia._

_\- Chicos, esto es para divertirnos… - Él estaba de quinto en el marcador… no había tenido mucha suerte-¡puff! – Eh… Tsuna, ¿estas enfermo? – Pregunto cuidadosamente, sin saber que pensar al tener la cabeza de Tsuna en su hombro-en realidad, a Tsuna apoyado sobre-_

_-… ¿Tsuna?, hey, ¿estas-_

_\- ¿Pero que-_

_Irie se sonrojo, bastante, y solo podía mirar a Tsuna bastante sorprendido y perplejo, ¿por qué demonios lo había besado en la mejilla tan de repente?_

_\- Sho-chan~_

_Mientras que el pobre Irie se sonrojaba aún más, en especial ante las flores y arcoíris que no sabía de donde salieron, o porque demonios tenían que aparecer en ese preciso momento para hacer todo aún más incómodo, Emma y Yamamoto se acercaron. _

_\- ¿Estas bien Tsuna?, ¿te sientes mal? _

_Emma le puso una mano en la frente para saber si tenía fiebre… eso no fue una gran idea, porque Tsuna le sonrió y lo tomo de la otra mano y le beso la palma antes de decir:_

_\- Emma-chan~ - Y ahora, Tsuna lo abrazo de forma muy apretada sin explicación aparente._

_-… Eh, Tsuna-kun-_

_\- Tsu-chan~ Puedes decirme Tsu-chan~_

_Los tres se miraron, con horror y sorpresa. Quizás si esto no hubiera pasado tan-_

_\- Keshi-chan~ - Y ahora Tsuna tenía a los dos en un abrazo de oso, sonriendo felizmente. Y no solo eso, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer o decir algo, Tsuna le había dado un beso a Takeshi en la mejilla, y se rio levemente antes de acurrucarse en el abrazo._

_Fue gracias a lo último, al beso específicamente, que Yamamoto quedo completamente helado, mirando a Tsuna casi con miedo. No fue a causa del beso, ni por el abrazo, ni por la conducta ni el repentino cariño que les estaba mostrando… ni siquiera eran las pequeñas sonrisas y risas, o la forma en los que los estaba llamando, lo tierno tampoco era el problema…_

_-… No más dulces para ti… - En especial no más chocolate…_

_\- ¿Keshi-chan? – Tsuna sonrió divertido al ser despelucado._

_\- Así que… - Yamamoto hizo una pausa, buscando recordar. – Tsu-chan, ¿quieres seguir jugando?, ¿o quieres ver por un rato?_

_\- Ver… - Pero incluso así, no los soltó… _

_\- A ver, ven aquí, ¿no es mejor así? – Aunque no era exactamente… normal._

_Tsuna no les dijo nada, estaba bastante contento simplemente usando una de sus piernas de almohada y ser despelucado… eso, y asustándolos a ellos cada cierto tiempo al cambiar de sitio, o darles un beso sorpresa. Claro que Irie y Emma querían saber qué demonios le pasaba a Tsuna, pero Yamamoto no simplemente podía decirlo así… sin estar totalmente seguro, no quería que Tsuna se molestara o se fuera, estaba más seguro y tranquilo allí. Eso no implicaba que cierto chico de pelo blanco se iba a salvar…_

Reborn dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación-

\- ¿No vas a quedarte, papá? – Oyó la voz de Tsuna decir, pero la ignoro.

Reborn cerró la puerta, bajo las escaleras, camino hacia el gran desastre, omitiendo la sangre y los demás que tendría que mandar a arreglar, y se acercó a ver como Lal estaba masacrando a esos dos chicos junto con Collonelo. Espero unos segundos, convirtió a León en una pistola, y tranquilamente disparo al techo, deteniendo todo por un momento.

\- Ahora que tengo su atención… tengo dos cosas que decirte, Byakuran.

\- ¿Oh? – Aun todo golpeado, eso no detenía su tono semi burlón. – Soy todo oídos.

\- Gracias.

El tiempo se detuvo, completamente, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Estaban presenciando el Apocalipsis, ¿no es así?, Reborn, ¿agradeciéndole a alguien?

\- Eh… Reborn… - No, no podía ser, de seguro estaba oyendo mal.

\- He dicho gracias. – ¡Todos iban a morir!, ¡a morir!

\- Pero no he hecho-

\- Lo segundo… - Byakuran perdió su sonrisa al ver una bazuca en su cara. – Muere.

Lal y Collonelo solo pudieron mirar por unos minutos, Gokudera ya llevaba inconsciente como 10 minutos, así que no presencio lo imposible. Si ellos creyeron que estaban molestos, Reborn les estaba demostrando que ellos solo habían tenido un berrinche de bebé… Ahora prácticamente tenían que reparar casi todo el primer piso y casi un vecindario completo. Si no fuera porque ocurrió lo que nadie pensó que ocurriría, estarían molestos por tener que mandar a reparar todo eso… En resumen, Byakuran no debió de haberse levando de la cama ese día, mucho menos irse a la casa de Tsuna, y aún menos darle chocolates. Mientras Reborn mataba y volvía a rematar al chico una y otra vez, ellos fueron escaleras arriba… solo para pasar el susto. Y entendieron, entendieron perfectamente que había ocasionado todo…

\- ¡Lal-chan!, ¡Kora-chan! – El chico los abrazo y beso antes de que pudieran pestañar, e incluso con los golpes que siguieron, no se movió ni un milímetro, más bien los abrazo más si eso era posible.

No tardaron en notar lo que estaba afuera de lugar, pero lo que en verdad les dijo que había ocurrido fue una simple, sencilla pregunta:

\- ¿Y papá?, ¿realmente se fue?

Aparte de la pregunta muy fuera de contexto, las miradas un tanto preocupadas y avergonzadas de los otros tres chicos no estaban más que afirmándoles lo que ya sabían…

\- Vendrá más tarde, kora. – Se limitó a decir Collonelo. No podía decirle que Reborn estaba cerca, y… destruyendo el vecindario para matar y rematar a uno de sus amigos… en especial ahora.

\- ¿Vienen?, hay espacio para todos~

No, no podían decirle ni bromeando, y si lo hacían esos tres chicos tratarían de matarlos, y luego Reborn los mataría a ellos por cometer semejante idiotez. Sin muchas opciones, se sentaron a ver y a jugar. Podrían irse… cierto, pero no valía la pena si arriesgaban que Tsuna saliera y viera el desastre, y solo Dios sabe que haría si eso pasa. Eso, y tenían que esperar a que Reborn o se cansara o terminara para mandar a arreglar todo. Al menos habían sido lo suficientemente listos como para colocar ilusionistas a todo el rededor del perímetro… menos papeleo y gente involucrada. Además… esto no se lo dirían a nadie, ni muertos, pero Tsuna sabia abrazar, y el repentino cariño no era menos preciado. Reborn era un tonto por perderse esto… pero no lo culpan por querer matar al culpable, ellos también irían… pero si lo hacían cosas malas podrían pasar, y Reborn los mataría así no pasara nada.

\- Gao~ - Natsu medio bostezo, medio se quejó, subiéndose en la cabeza de Tsuna para obtener una mejor vista de la partida.

Natsu probablemente ni se había dado cuenta del problema con su amo, o simplemente no le veía ningún problema. Ellos dirían que la segunda, porque había tratado de reclamar a Tsuna para el solo varias veces, y no era como si no pudieran ver el porqué de ello. De por si Natsu era bastante apegado a Tsuna y viceversa, así que no era extraño ver a Natsu actuar de este modo incluso si su amo…

\- Sho-chan~ - Era un poco incómodo, a decir verdad, pero también era divertido.

Tal vez deberían de preocuparse por Byakuran, quien de seguro estaba siendo acribillado, torturado y un poco más… Nah, ellos estarían haciendo lo mismo si pudieran, o después de que Tsuna se durmiera o regresara a la normalidad (si es que él no lo hacia el mismo). Aunque también fue culpa de ellos, de Tsuna más que todo… a ninguno se le ocurrió leer el envoltorio del chocolate… Y tampoco ninguno pensó que Byakuran fuera a darle algo así en grandes cantidades a Tsuna, a ninguno de ellos en realidad. Eso no era lo más extraño de todo… al menos no en sus mentes. Para cualquiera de ellos, lo extraño de todo, era que Tsuna había llamado a Reborn papá de todas las cosas, y solo a el, combinado con el hecho de que hablaba perfectamente, y se movía casi normalmente. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se volvería deprimido, o se echaría a llorar, incluso se molestaría e intentaría explotar cosas, pero no que se volviera extremadamente cariñoso en estas condiciones-¡Blam!

\- Sawada, explica por-

\- Kyo-cha~

Y fue así como Hibari fue cortado al inicio de su frase, abrazado aun estando en el marco de la ventana, besado en la mejilla por un muy feliz Tsuna, y todo en menos de 5 segundos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar, Hibari no proceso que el chico totalmente ignoro el golpe que recibió con una de sus tonfas en el estómago para que lo soltara… en todo caso parecía que ni siquiera lo hubiera sentido…

\- Herbivoros… - Llamo de forma muy amenazante, exigiendo una explicación.

Irie se sujetó el estómago, Emma se escondió detrás de Yamamoto, y Yamamoto solo sonrió nerviosamente…

\- Byakuran le regalo unos chocolates, y bueno… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca, no importa como lo dijera, parecía estúpido y ridículo…

\- Kyo-chan~

Hibari solo entrecerró los ojos, y pacientemente se quitó a Tsuna de encima antes de salir y cerrar la ventana rápidamente. Cierto chico de pelo blanco iba a morir hoy, mañana podría morder hasta la muerte a Tsuna… por dos cosas ahora. Los tres chicos se miraron mientras tsuna abrazaba a Natsu y tomaba a Emma esta vez de almohada.

\- ¿Nos salvamos…?

Ninguno respondió, con Hibari podría ser que solo se ganaron unas horas de salvación porque con Tsuna así… pero no creían que estuvieran salvados…

\- Gao Gao~ - Y ni Natsu ni Tsuna parecían estar conscientes del peligro…

Y hablando de peligro… ¿cómo demonios iban a hacer cuando llegara Varia?, estaban muertos, definitivamente. En otro lugar, varios hombres se detuvieron en un restaurante a cenar. Mientras estaban en la mesa esperando, uno de ellos pregunto suavemente:

\- ¿Y cuánto nos falta? – Estaba ya harto de estar sentado en carro… tal vez debió de haber ido en avión.

\- Un día más a este ritmo señor.

Genial… la próxima vez se traería la saga completa de Resident Evil, porque rayos… ya se había acabado todas las películas esta mañana…


	30. Capítulo 30

97fizhy03dt, sorry . Chocolates con alcohol XD, y... la respuesta esta casi al final :3

R. Sycore, me la rife? O_O, cumpli mi objetivo! khr me llamo primeramente por Tsuna en HDWM (lo vi en un amv) y luego por la comedia del anime XD, me alegra que tenga mas o menos tanta comedia como la serie original sin matar la historia XD. Lo siento, alguien tenia que sufrir o.o, tranquila que no sera el unico... XD Con respecto a Reborn, fue porque se entero de la relacion. Sorry por el acto de magia (desaparicion) . Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capi anterior, este... tiene comedia, pero tambien tiene tristeza, asi que te aconsejo que tengas un panuelo (no se como no llore yo, y eso que mi idea no era... no importa, salio solito, asi que supongo que tenia que pasar .).

Mikan18, Tsuna es una ternura no importa por donde lo mires o.o, pero creo que lo descripbi aun mas lindo? o.o Espero que te guste este capi :3

Vicky Chacin C. -P, aparte de no querer volver... tengo el problema de que me tomaria unas 3 horas en ir y regresar (transporte), asi que no vale la pena T_T, bentidos horarios E_E (pero pa lante, que de otra...). Espero que te guste este capi :3

Shiho-Akemi, me alegro que te gustara :3

luchan99, /O/_/O/ (no se si quedo bien el sonrojo, pero lo intente .), de nada, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, y por tu comprension tambien :) A mi me encantan los comentarios, no mentire en eso, pero con solo ver un follow o un favorite me hace feliz, asi que no te preocupes :) Muchismas gracias por tu comentario, se muy bien como es tu caso porque yo rara vez comento (leo fanfics desde hace como 6 años y he dejado como 5 de anonima y como 6 de LuvyDragon), asi que solo tengo una cosa que decirte: disfruta este capitulo tambien :3 (y como le he dicho a los otros, busca un panuelo que creo que hara falta). Con lo del chocolate carre... leiste mi mente, yo estaba pensando en esos chocolates o.o, me encantaba el azul, pero no los he visto mas por aqui, y son caros (creo que exprese mi deseo de comer chocolate con Tsuna... lol). Cuidate mucho tu tambien :)

AZGARdMOON, sorry ., la universidad jala mucho... estoy viendo tesis I ahorita, me quedan 10 materias (7 en realidad), ya te imaginas como es... !no importa que haga!, ningun semestre es tranquilo, me quiero graduar ya . T_T Bueno... te llebaras unas cuantas sorpresas en este capi, y no te sorprendas pero... ese Tsuna incomodo me tomo un poco de cafe para poderlo escribir sin reirme (aunque al final me rei mucho, y asuste a mis padres riendome de la nada segun ellos).

Nikopelucas, arigato! Aqui tienes tu capi! (recien salido del horno, lo termine hace como 30 minutos .) :3

Post Data 1: Busquese un panuelo, no se si hara falta, pero por si las dudas. Estuve oyendo Rain y Uso de Fullmetal alchemist antes de comenzar a escribir, y durante la escritura... bueno, el ost que escucha Tsuna, y luego un cover de ost de un AU del juego que la autora original decidio borrar por razones que desconozco (y no quiero saber, yo no seria capaz de borrar mis creaciones asi tuviera haters, nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo sin llorar al menos.)

Post Data 2: No digo los nombres de los ost porque luego no podrian intentar adivinar... Ustedes se saben el trato, adivinan, y yo les traigo una sorpresa en la proxima actualizacion. Esta vez creo que es demasiado sencillo, pero lo dejare en que me digan uno de los ost o el nombre del juego, si me adivinan los 3... bueno, ya veremos que pasa :3 (y si preguntan, me pase el juego hace unas dos semanas XD, lo recomiendo).

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 30

Cuando Xanxus llego a la puerta, toco, y le abrieron inmediatamente sabía que algo malo había, iba, o estaba sucediendo. Cuando vio los rostros nerviosos de las basuras que tenía en frente, una segunda alarma sonó en su cabeza. La tercera alarma no tardo ni siquiera 30 segundos en sonar luego de la segunda, y a diferencia de las otras, esta era más fuerte. La razón fue simple, demasiado simple, y aun así no tuvo tiempo de escapar… nadie tuvo tiempo de escapar. La tercera alarma sonó al ver una cara muy sonriente de alguien quien estaba besando la mejilla de cierto beisbolista.

\- ¡Nii-chan! – Exclamo el chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Tsuna le había besado las mejillas a Xanxus y abrazado, así como arrastrado a dentro de la casa.

Si no fuera porque Xanxus los re-contra-mataría si lo dejaban solo en esta extraña e inexplicable (al menos en ese momento y en verdad ninguno quería saber) situación, los demás hubieran salido corriendo a máxima velocidad de vuelta al hotel. Era algo increíblemente bueno (en su opinión) que regresarían mañana a su verdadero hogar, porque estas últimas situaciones… no, simplemente no eran fáciles de vivir, incluso si eran increíblemente divertidas y a vergonzantes (para quienes les tocara el infortunio). No lo iban a negar, aunque tampoco lo dirían en voz alta en frente de su jefe, pero era increíblemente divertido ver lo que Tsuna le había hecho… y le hacía. La única razón por la que trataban de no reírse era para no molestar a Xanxus y que este tratara de matarlos, y en consecuencia destruir algo y… que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar de mala manera.

Envidiaban un poco a Lussuria y a Levi… ninguno de los dos estaba presente. Luego se enterarían de lo afortunado que fueron por quedarse a limpiar el desastre y a hacer guardia… Y de Mammon deberían de estar celosos, pues se hizo invisible a la-

\- Mon-chan~ - El Arcobaleno solo pudo medio chillar al ser abrazado, besado en la nariz, acunado y puesto en el sofá en menos de 30 segundos.

Aparentemente la invisibilidad no era una buena defensa en contra de Tsuna…

\- Voi-chan~

\- Hey, hey, apártate mocoso-¡VOIIIIIIIIIII!

Los gritos ni siquiera perturbaban a la amenaza andante, solo lo hacían reír y sonrojar un poco. En este punto, los otros solo se dejaron… y terminando en distintos lugares de la sala y comedor. Suerte para ellos, o quizás no tanto, al terminar con ellos Tsuna salto y reboto al lado de Xanxus, abrazándolo como si de un osito de peluche se tratase, prácticamente ronroneando, contento. Xanxus solo se limitó a mirar al techo y quedarse mirando el techo. No creía que regañar, criticar, amenazar, entre otras, fuera a funcionar… no luego de ver las caras de "lo siento" del resto de los presentes que habían estado allí mucho antes que ellos. Eso, y no ayudaba que el chico-

\- Tsu-Tsu-chan… - Corrigió rápidamente Yamamoto ante la mirada dulce, pero amenazante (había repetido lo que lo llamaran Tsu-chan más de 10 veces, así que…) – Eh… ¿no crees que deberías soltar a… tu hermano? – No importa lo que dijera, ya Xanxus estaba molesto, así que no importaba si echaba más leña al fuego… a ese fuego al menos.

\- Ahhh~ - Cielos, jamás dejarían a Tsuna cerca de algo que contuviera alcohol en el futuro… - ¿Acaso Keshi-chan esta celoso? – Tsuna se rio lindamente al final, algo burlón, mirándolo con nada más que diversión.

Era algo muy bueno que Gokudera aun estuviera fuera de combate, aunque en cualquier momento se despertaría, y de que Byakuran aún no había abierto la boca (tenía que agradecer a cierta persona por curarlo luego de la paliza indescriptible que se ganó). Eso, y de que nadie, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera los recién llegados, aunque eso no impedía que le dieran miradas burlonas, de muerte, de rabia, o una combinación inestable de las anteriores. Si bien era cierto que Tsuna parecía un osito de peluche (uno suave, muy suave) ambulante repartiendo abrazos y besos y demás… eso no quitaba lo extraño, lo incomodo, o la sensación de que si daba un paso en falso lo lamentaría, por diversas razones.

-… Sí, estoy celoso Tsu-chan. – Internamente Yamamoto quiso golpear a alguien, la mirada de muerte de Xanxus era suficiente incentivo para quitarle a Tsuna de encima por cualquier medio… Xanxus nunca fue del tipo amoroso para empezar.

\- Oh~ - Señor, ¿en que se acababa de meter? – Mal por ti.

-… Espera, ¿qué? – Yamamoto no fue el único que dijo esto.

\- Dije que mal por ti. – Repitió Tsuna sonriendo dulcemente, ignorando la expresión de "Por favor, por favor no, no, no…" de Xanxus, quien ya estaba listo para comenzar a disparar.

-… Soy suavecito… - ¿Qué podía venderle exactamente a-

\- Lo sé, pero no. – Era definitivo, no lo dejaría tocar nunca el alcohol… - A diferencia de ti, a Nii-chan lo veo una vez a la Cuaresma. – Explico simplemente Tsuna, como si hablara del clima.

Un viento frio paso por todos los presentes, menos Tsuna, quien estaba muy feliz abrazando a su oso de peluche, y dicho oso mirando fijamente al techo, poco a poco perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Lo más triste del caso era que incluso si Xanxus comenzaba una pelea, incluso el dudaba que fuera capaz de deshacerse de Tsuna, en especial si usaba su… "escudo mágico". Byakuran decidió hablar, menos sorprendido que los demás:

\- ¿No estas borracho? – Por eso había recibido una paliza monumental por parte todo el mundo el día de hoy… pero tenía mucho razonamiento lógico como para estarlo.

\- No completamente. – Esta vez, la sonrisa de Tsuna se volvió una muy oscura, medio sádica, recordándoles a todo a cierto Arcobaleno… - ¿Por qué?, ¿estas preocupado Bya-chan?

\- No tanto como esperarías… - En realidad, se sentía estafado. – Del 1 al 10, ¿cuán borracho-

\- 7. – Tsuna le saco la lengua a lo último, regresando al lindo y tierno y amoroso Tsuna que había estado con ellos desde… desde hace unas pocas horas.

-… ¿Podrías soltar a Xanxus? – El jefe de Varia lo iba a matar, e iba a bailar sobre su tumba, tenía una cara muy desquiciada en ese momento…

\- Nop~ - Esto terminaría mal… muy, muy mal. - ¿Cuál es tu oferta?

Un minuto de silencio, uno en el cual Tsuna no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo. Honestamente, ¿habían hecho algo para merecer esto?, estaban caminando sobre fuego metafóricamente hablando… Byakuran solo silbo inocentemente, de todo lo que espero no fue esto, la verdad… Era divertido, lo admitía, era realmente divertido, y aunque le gustara este desastre, no le gustaba el hecho de que intentaran asesinarlo como 5 veces seguidas en el mismo día y al parecer ese número seguiría en aumento si esto seguía así… Señor, ¿en que se había metido por accidente?, la próxima vez revisaría que clase de dulces traía en los bolsillos…

\- Eh… ¿sirve esto? – Emma se encogió desde su asiento ante las miradas homicidas del resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Estás loco?, ¿quieres darle café estando semi borracho? – Farfullo Irie, su dolor de estómago paso a ser mucho peor de solo pensarlo y se retorció en el asiento.

\- Es que… no creo que sea buena idea darle más dulces… - Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría querer Tsuna estando en ese estado, de por si no estaba seguro de que querría este Tsuna en su estado normal…

\- ¿Y quién demonios dijo que le ofreceríamos dulces? – Se quejó Irie, a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

La conversación hubiera seguido su ritmo si…

\- ¡VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! – Squalo tiro su espada, clavándose a meros milímetros del cuello del Guardián de la Lluvia. – Dejen la estupidez, cielos… - Les señalo detrás de ellos con un dedo y un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Fue en ese punto que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de alguien… Xanxus, solo los miraba, tanto aliviado como muy, muy molesto, y listo para dispararles hasta la muerte y lo haría si supiera como podría reaccionar Tsuna… Lentamente y de forma constante, los que no sabían que estaba ocurriendo justo detrás de ellos, miraron hacia atrás temiendo lo peor… solo para encontrarse con Tsuna, sentado, mirándolos como si fueran una película-

\- Tsu-chan… - El chico solo medio lo miro, llevándose otro puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca, tal y como si estuviera en el cine. - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- ¡No fui yo! – Exclamo Byakuran, tratando de no llorar o reírse. Llorar, porque no quería más intentos de asesinato y porque no sabía que podría pasar… con Tsuna. Claro que Tsuna no saldría lastimado, eso no le preocupaba, para nada… pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea si Tsuna trataría de matarlos o no… Y reírse, debido a lo extraño de la situación y de por el hecho que Tsuna los consideraba una película…

\- ¿Realmente quieren saber? – La sonrisa de Tsuna se volvió muy dulce, más que antes, pero no paro de comer.

\- Si-espera, ¿son caramelizados? – Yamamoto sintió el mundo arder, hipotéticamente hablando.

\- Sip~ - Genial, medio borracho y próximamente con subidón de azúcar, ¡qué gran combinación! – Y de donde las saque… ¡es un secreto!

Squalo, Mammon, y Varia en general, fue a buscar refugio… tristemente no podían escapar, o Xanxus los mataría más tarde, y Xanxus no se podía ir… tenía una fuerte sensación de que si medio trataba de tocar la puerta, Tsuna lo sabría, le sonreiría muy dulcemente y le preguntaría si de verdad quería irse… Por alguna razón, Xanxus temía lo que pudiera pasar si ese escenario ocurría en la realidad, y solo por eso se limitó a quedarse en el sofá y robar el control remoto del televisor…

\- Tsu-chan, por favor dame las-

\- ¿Has dicho algo Keshi-chan? – La pregunta no fue lo que hizo que todo el lugar quedara tan helado como un iceberg, ni la voz de caramelo, ni la expresión tierna, linda, y encantadora de Tsuna… ni siquiera eran las flores que mágicamente aparecieron de fondo. No, para nada, nada de eso fue lo que los intimido hasta tal punto de quererse meter de bajo de una roca.

\- N-Na-Nada Tsu-chan… - Lentamente, Yamamoto dio un paso hacia atrás, sin querer girarse a ver como estaban los demás. Era definitivo, no le dejarían tocar el alcohol más nunca en su vida… Y pensar que este Tsuna era del futuro, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el de su tiempo, debía de ser aun peor… o quizás mas infantil, porque este Tsuna había demostrado ser muy calculador cuando menos se lo esperaban.

\- Eso me pareció. – Detrás de Tsuna, una figura alta, vestida de negro, parecio reírse de ellos, girando su oz entre sus dedos antes de desaparecer junto con las flores.

Señor, ¿acaso Tsuna había hecho algún tipo de trato con la Muerte?, tal vez sería muy buena idea no preguntarle ni mencionárselo… Inadvertidamente para todos los presentes, Tsuna se estaba riendo como un maniático en su mente, agradeciendo mil veces a Reborn por los pequeños, pero increíbles trucos de intimidación… Los pobres ilusos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cuantas cosas Tsuna podría usar en su contra, para bien o para mal o para ambas, era difícil de decir. En cualquier caso, Tsuna no dejaría que le quitaran su bocadillo… incluso si eso significaba espantarlos del lugar, o peor… su límite era herirlos de gravedad o la muerte.

-… Basura… - Gruño el jefe de Varia, impresionado y molesto. No lo admitiría nunca, pero eso le dio miedo por unos segundos. El futuro sería muy interesante, de eso ya no tenía duda alguna.

\- Al menos traje algo con que entretenerme… un príncipe no debería ser tratado así… - A afilar cuchillos se ha dicho, porque no creía que Tsuna dejaría pasar sangre en su casa… y francamente no quería cerciorarse.

Mammon solo estaba invisible, con su cámara encendida y grabando, había traído muchas baterías… Si no fuera porque se había hecho muy rico por estas ocasiones, se quejaría. Aunque, honestamente… este Tsuna era extraño, ¿de dónde habría aprendido a usar ilusiones de esa manera?, Reborn no sabía mucho de ilusiones… Y rayos, aunque podía creer que Reborn le haya enseñado a utilizar esas flores de fondo para hacerlo aún más "inofensivo", dudaba mucho que Reborn le hubiera siquiera sugerido en utilizar una ilusión de la muerte misma con sonido incluido… Reborn era más del tipo físico después de todo. Lo peor del caso era que casi nadie se daba cuenta que esas ilusiones (creo que ni de eso se daban cuenta) eran una sutil advertencia… Teniendo esto en cuenta, Mammon no quería saber que sería una amenaza según Tsuna.

\- Gao~ - Tsuna rio un poco al sentir al pequeño león sobre su cabeza.

\- Natsu~ - Natsu ronroneo más fuerte ante las caricias, soltando algo que traía en el hocico en la otra mano de Tsuna.

Tsuna pestañeo varias veces antes de sonreír bastante y rebotar hacia Byakuran, quien solo podía hacer una mueca y preguntar:

\- Planeas matarnos a todos de un susto, ¿no es así conejito travieso? – Byakuran ignoro de forma profesional todas las miradas asesinas, o al menos así pareció, ya que anexo solo para fastidiar: - Búsquense su propio conejo travieso. – Tsuna no se vio para nada afectado ante el abrazo posesivo que se ganó, pareció que ni siquiera se dio cuenta…

\- Gao Gao… - Natsu decidió solo ignorarlo, bajándose al hombro de su dueño para ver mejor.

-… No puede ser… - Dijo Tsuna para sí, su sonrisa pasando de ser dulce y bonita a una que prometía dolor y sufrimiento. - ¿Quién demonios se metió con mi juego?

Una mejor pregunta sería quien se metió con su tablet sin permiso alguno…

-… ¿De dónde sacaste-

\- ¿Importa? – Definitivamente, no más alcohol para Tsuna. – Mamá me lo regalo hace unos días por sacar buenas notas… - Natsu pareció reírse de ellos ante esta respuesta.

A decir verdad, Tsuna no entendía porque su madre decidió darle un premio por sacar buenas notas, pero no se iba a quejar… solo la usaba para jugar o leer cuando estaba aburrido… Comenzaría a bajar su manga allí pronto, o al menos lo tenía planeado hasta ahora… No sería buena idea guardar algo que le gustara mucho en un dispositivo al cual alguien accedió y modifico a su antojo… Tsuna tenía la sospecha de que fue Reborn, no sabía porque se sorprendía, era siempre lo mismo… Reborn nunca respetaba la privacidad de nadie, así de simple. Tsuna no dijo nada cuando sintió la cabeza de su amigo sobre su cabeza, para ver mejor lo que estaba viendo…

\- ¿Eso no es un juego de computadora…? – Byakuran se detuvo. – Olvida la pregunta… - No tenía sentido cuestionar algo que fácilmente podrían hacer los amigos de Tsuna, en especial si Tsuna uso su arma secreta…

\- Si, lo es… le pedí a Sara que me lo pasara a esto, es más cómodo. – Tsuna regreso a sonreír dulcemente, pero había algo en esa sonrisa que inquietaba.

\- ¿Sara? - ¿Quién rayos era Sara?

\- Es una linda chica muy inteligente. – Tsuna decidió no prestar atención ante la confusión de su familia. – Esta en todos lados.

Desde un lugar desconocido, Spanner suspiro profundamente, la próxima vez que Tsuna quisiera un favor con un videojuego, se aseguraría de que el nombre de su personaje fuera Sara exclusivamente… eso, o le aumentaría la dificultad… o le haría lo que le hizo con este juego. Desafortunadamente para Spanner, cuando Tsuna dejara de estar medio borracho y subido de azúcar, se daría cuenta de quién fue el gracioso en modificar sus archivos de juego…

-… Es un día hermoso afuera… - Natsu pareció reírse, y Tsuna no se quedaba atrás. – los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen… - Emma palideció de sobre manera, llamando la atención de algunos. Xanxus solo buscaba algo de violencia en la televisión. – y niños como tu… - La expresión de Natsu y Tsuna cambió radicalmente, una que metía miedo… - ¡deberían arder en el infierno! – La sonrisa macabra de ambos no daba buena señal…

Por quien sabe cuanta vez por lo que iba del día, los presentes juraron alejar el alcohol de Tsuna, incluso Xanxus se unió a esto al oír:

\- ¿Perdonarte?, ¿en serio?, no soy estúpido~ - Natsu maulló, concordando con Tsuna. – Si te perdono me mataras…

-… Siempre podrías darle a R-

\- ¿Y perderme tan buena música?, ¿estás loco Bya-chan? – Byakuran hizo una pausa, pero Emma le gano:

\- Esa canción es uno de los mejores soundtracks del juego y solo aparece en esa batalla…

\- No estas ayudando. – Emma solo medio se rio. – Tsuna va a matar al-

\- Hey, yo no fui el que jugo de este modo, el será mi primer muerto. – Esa sonrisa… rayos…

\- ¿Todo por la música? – Podía entender que era buena, porque lo era…

\- El me matara si lo perdono. En su caso, yo haría lo mismo. – Tsuna se rio levemente.

\- Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- ¿Cómo rayos aun no has muerto?

\- Hyper Intuición Emma-chan~

Emma solo pudo mirar a su mejor amigo con nada más y nada menos que decepción, olvidando totalmente lo escalofriante que Tsuna era en ese momento.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! – Haciendo casi un puchero, Emma se sentó a su lado a ver… el había muerto muchas veces, muchas veces…

\- Llámalo como desees Emma-chan, solo ten en cuenta que… - Tsuna sonrió aún más, sin mirar a otro lado. – es totalmente inconsciente y no tiene botón de apagado. Igual… la hyper intuición no me salva por si sola aquí… esto es habilidad pura… - No es como si su hyper intuición le dijera exactamente cada peligro a cada segundo en un juego. Uno que otro, solo por practica…

\- Aun así, no es justo…

\- ¿Quieres tener un mal rato Emma-chan?

Emma se encogió en el sitio, recordando con poca amabilidad lo escalofriante que estaba Tsuna, quien solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Bien~ - Todas las maldiciones que Tsuna debería de estar diciendo en voz alta, eran gritadas en su cabeza. La razón por la cual tenía esa expresión mete miedo era simple: quería venganza… estaba pasando un mal rato después de todo, no importa que no lo pareciese.

-… Santo cielo… - Emma nunca había pasado de esa parte, señor… - ¿Estás seguro de que no fuiste tú quien decidió hacer molestar a-

\- No, yo estaba a mitad de juego la última vez… - Sin matar a nadie, aunque no iba a negar que algunos merecían morir en su humilde opinión… - Además, ¿realmente crees que querría molestar tanto a mi personaje favorito?, es demasiado cool como para que quisiera molestarlo… pero Dios mío, esta canción es lo máximo.

Si Tsuna quisiera, con la actuación que estaba dando, podría sacar a unos cuantos de su familia del puesto de las personas más temibles… Tsuna, por su parte, incluso con el alcohol en su sistema, no entendía como no había muerto… tenía mucha suerte o mucha habilidad, porque quedaba en la orilla de la muerte, pero no moría, cada ronda… Era algo bueno que tuviera el inventario full de comida cuando comenzó, o allí si podría sufrir con gusto, más de lo que ya lo hacía… Con razón decían que este personaje era el más fuerte y al mismo tiempo el más débil de todos… para el había sido el más cool, nada más y nada menos. Ya podía replantear toda su perspectiva completa…

\- ¡Su madre…! – Byakuran se rio, ¿qué más podía hacer?, Emma solo trataba de no asustarse más… incluso si la situación era divertida. - ¡Quiero uno de esos para mí!, ¡son demasiado cool!

-… Tsu-chan, no creo que-

\- Shhh, tú no sabes lo que dices… - Byakuran internamente hizo una mueca, pero por fuera no cambio de expresión. – Calladito te vez más bonito amor… - Termino con un beso en la mejilla, uno rápido porque incluso en espera estaba recibiendo daño.

\- ¡No me dejas ver la tele mini-mier-

\- Calladito te vez más bonito Onii-chan~

Squalo no pudo evitarlo, le dio una manito arriba a Tsuna, tratando de no reírse. Muy bien, estaba más que claro que no había que meterse con un Tsuna medio borracho, ahora… ¿de dónde rayos había sacado ese florero?

\- Al menos dime que tienes algo sangriento Tsuna-chan~ - Se estaba aburriendo, el príncipe se estaba aburriendo, pero no quería perecer…

\- Déjame terminar aquí Bel-chan~

Le tomo otros 5 minutos a Tsuna ganar, para luego llorar por como dos minutos acerca de que lamentaba haberlo tenido que matar para poder hacer iniciar de nuevo, pero no lamentaba haber peleado con él a pesar del mal rato que recibió (la música de batalla hacia valer todo el sufrimiento). Por supuesto, lo prometido es deuda… y ahora si la familia estaba completamente perturbada.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes Outlast? – Chillo Irie, apenas siendo oído entre las risas de Bell, Xanxus, Byakuran, y extrañamente el mismo Tsuna.

\- Desde que lo compre. – Quizás no podían destripar a nadie como Bel-chan deseaba, pero había sangre, había suspenso, había terror… ¡era divertido!

\- No sé qué da más miedo, el juego, o Tsuna jugando el juego… - Se dijo para si Yamamoto, tratando de mantener su sonrisa estable, lo cual no era fácil porque pronto seria su turno de jugar. Cada vez que alguien moría, cambiaban el control…

Nadie le respondió, nadie quiso responderle, al menos los que lo oyeron. Para buena o mala suerte, fue en ese momento en donde Gokudera decidió regresar de la tierra de los muertos, o de la tierra de Morfeo, Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de cual y en ese momento no le importaba… más bien lo molesto.

\- ¡Juudaime! – Gokudera noto la presencia de ciertas personas, luego noto la presencia de cierto juego, y por ultimo noto la mirada semi asesina de su jefe (con flores de fondo y una cara amigable). – Eh… - Gokudera se preguntó si debía de estar asustado del juego, específicamente del loco que estaba a punto de cortarle los dedos al protagonista, o de Tsuna. Esa cara no inspiraba confiaza, incluso si… - ¿Cómo se siente?, ¿qué me perdí?, ¿por qué-

\- Ya-chan~ - Gokudera se estremeció, era demasiado lindo, pero la cosa que apareció con las flores no lo estaba ayudando a apreciar la lindura… en especial si estaba afilando la oz. - ¿Quieres jugar? – Fue tan dulce e inocente… pero la muerte detrás de él, y las miradas incomodas y un tanto aterrorizadas de los demás no lo estaban ayudando a apreciarlo.

\- S-Seguro, Juudaime… - Por alguna razón temía por su vida, pero no podía negarse si eso hacia feliz a su jefe… no importa que tan extraña fuera la situación en frente de él.

Todo fue… bien… hasta que se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde un pequeño percance, pues se habían ensimismado en el juego… todos menos Tsuna. Tsuna ya había pasado el juego en el modo más difícil (cortesía de Reborn), así que ya no tenía mucho que ofrecerle… Cuando se dieron cuenta, Tsuna estaba bebiendo una botella de ron directo del pico, y ya había vaciado más de la mitad. Natsu estaba dormido, el único ser sobrio que estaba en paz…

\- ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste esto?! – Tsuna, en un primer momento, les sonrió estúpidamente, y al segundo siguiente…

\- De la despensa mis amores~ - Su expresión cambio a una que decía muy claramente que iba a disfrutar su sufrimiento y dolor y se bañaría en el, para luego bailar sobre sus tumbas con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. – Ahora, si no quieren tener una muy mala sorpresa conmigo, me van a devolver mi botella amablemente…

Unas dos horas más tarde, Reborn regreso a la casa… solo para encontrarse con un Tsuna muy sonrojado, diciendo algo que… hacia que Reborn se preguntara si debía temer por la salud mental del chico. Mientras Tsuna hacia eso, también estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de un muy nervioso Squalo, quien trataba por todos los medios de no mirar a Tsuna… y Reborn solo tardo un minuto o dos en entender la razón:

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte que podría cortarte en pedacitos y dárselos a los pececitos papi! – La mitad de la frase fue dicha con una sonrisa boba, en la otra mitad su sonrisa se había vuelto inestable con un toque diabólico.

-… También me alegro de verte, Dame-Tsuna… - Tsuna se rio tontamente al ser tocado en la cara, pero no hizo nada más.

Al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente borracho, Reborn solo podía mirar a los presentes, pistola en mano, exigiendo saber que paso… Para gran sorpresa de Reborn, nadie reacciono a su amenaza tacita… Una risa oscura lo hizo pestañear, mientras que el resto de los presentes se estremecieron.

\- ¿Realmente crees que das miedo? – Eso fue prácticamente un ronroneo, aunque el efecto se perdió ante un pequeño hipo que le siguió. – A mí no, obviamente.

-… Explícame cómo diablos terminaste tan borracho… - Genial, lo que le falta-

\- Alguien parece estar celoso~

\- Dame-Tsuna, compórtate. – Reborn pestañeo ante el cambio repentino que tuvo el chico en menos de un segundo.

\- No tienes derecho alguno en exigirme nada, es al contrario Arcobaleno. – Al final, Tsuna le dio una sonrisa burlona, y se rio oscuramente.

Reborn, luego de unos segundos, entendió porque todos parecían tenerle miedo a Tsuna en ese momento, y como comprobación obtuvo un aura muy pesada y asesina con una cara psicópata digna de un asesino en serie cuando intento acercarse y golpearlo en la cabeza. Una vez que sus intenciones de golpearlo se esfumaron, el chico regreso a reír bobamente, como si nada hubiera pasado…

-… No sabía que eras bipolar… - Honestamente, no sabía porque le decía eso.

\- ¿Bipolar?, quizás… - El chico rio de nuevo antes de hipar, ahora jalándole juguetonamente un mechón de pelo a Squalo. Squalo maldijo su suerte una vez más esa noche… - Es solo que… es divertido… - Lo siguiente que dijo, llamo la atención de todos: - ¿Crees que es divertido tener una sonrisa estampada… *hic* en la cara todo el tiempo y ser amable, incluso cuando *hic* te molestan apropósito?

\- Obviamente no. – Si así fuera, todos lo harían.

\- ¡Precisamente! – Squalo fue rápido en agarrarlo del cuello antes de que besa el piso, pero Tsuna no pareció notarlo. – Pero es que todos piensan que el lindo *hic* Tsu-chan debe ser lindo, amable, *hic* y que nunca se puede enojar… - La sonrisa psicópata regreso, igual que su aura asesina. – y es por esa misma razón el lindo Tsu-chan esta *hic* muerto.

\- ¿Oh? – Interesante, interesante… - ¿Cómo murió Tsu-chan?

\- ¡Rebo-

\- Simple, fue asesinado *hic* por mí. – Tsuna rio, rio, pero esa risa solo dio lastima en lugar de miedo como antes…

\- Entonces, si se me permite preguntar… ¿quién eres tú? – León, desde el sombrero solo se limitó a mirar. Una persona borracha podría hacer cualquier cosa… pero también eran conocidos por decir y admitir cosas que nunca harían estando sobrios…

\- ¿Yo? – Esa sonrisa dejo de dar miedo, más bien estaba dando lastima. – Eso no es importante, nunca lo ha sido… - Si no fuera por como sus labios comenzaron a temblar, no se hubieran comenzado a asustar por otra cosa que no fuera lo siniestro.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Reborn estaba muy calmado, como si nada pasara… mientras que por dentro tenia las ganas de matar a alguien.

Los otros se miraron, recordando que los borrachos tendían a ser sinceros, temiendo que podría decir… y que consecuencias tendrían sus palabras. Xanxus, dejo de jugar (era su turno, no se pudo librar) y se limitó a mirar a Tsuna con una mirada libre de emoción, simplemente calculadora. Internamente, Xanxus sabía que lo que vendría seria todo menos bonito, y por tanto tenía que ser muy importante… y quizás no tuvieran otra oportunidad como esta para obtener información de el… Además, luego de todo este sufrimiento (el chico era un amor y al mismo tiempo una amenaza andante desde que llego), se mecían algún tipo de recompensa… lástima que no creía que lo que vendría pudiera ser usado como burla o chantaje (no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría Tsuna si le daban siquiera una pista de lo que paso, si no recordaba que era lo más seguro).

\- ¿Por qué habría *hic* de tenerlo? – La sonrisa se había caído un poco, ya no era ni feliz ni intimidante, era una muy triste. – No soy Tsunayoshi-sama… - La sonrisa cayo totalmente, y oculto los ojos con su cabello. – Todo lo que les importa *hic* es que el murió…

-… Sigues vivo, Dame-Tsuna. – Un muy mal presentimiento se apodero de Reborn al oir el "Tsunayoshi-sama", y desgraciadamente no se equivocó:

\- ¡No soy ese *hic* chico buena *hic* gente que nunca *hic* se molesta! – Reborn no se sorprendió en nada al ver las lágrimas, solo le daba más hincapié a que nada de lo que vendría le iba a gustar. - ¡Tsunayoshi-sama murió *hic* hace años!, ¡murio *hic* cuando estas manos *hic* se llenaron de *hic* sangre! – Todo su cuerpo temblaba ahora. – Nadie… nadie…

-… - Reborn no le dijo nada, solo se acercó. Cualquier cosa que dijera solo haría las cosas peor…

Desgraciadamente nadie se esperó lo siguiente que salió de sus labios, fue tan sorprendente que nadie reacciono inmediatamente a tratar de al menos abrazarlo, cualquier cosa que se hubieran imaginado que dirían no fue:

\- Nadie… nadie… nadie quiere… ¡nadie *hic* quiere a *hic* un asesino! – Se llevó las manos a la cara, para ocultar sus lágrimas. – Estoy *hic* cansado de *hic* estar *hic* solo… Nadie… nadie me *hic* quiere, *hic* no después *hic* de aquello… - El temblor empeoro, y el llanto también. – Es tan *hic* injusto… No soy *hic* perfecto *hic* como *hic Tsuna-*hic*yoshi-*hic*-sama… pe-r-ro lo *hic* int-ten-t-to… - Se detuvo solo por un breve momento, hipando. – No es *hic* como… como si *hic* fue-era a… ma-at-ar-los… o ha-cer-cerles daño *hic* solo po-porque si… - Pequeñas gotas de color rojo comenzaron teñirse con las lágrimas en sus manos. – No… no doy… t-tanto mi-edo, ¿o sí?, *hic*…

-… Tsunayo-

\- ¿Por qué? – Reborn fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso y firme para obligarlo a soltar su propio rostro, una vez que logro hacer que su cuerpo se moviera. Tsuna había rasgado su propio rostro, no de forma profunda, pero podían verse los rasguños a lo largo de sus mejillas, y la sangre mezclarse con sus lágrimas, dando una tonalidad rosada rojiza, un tono que opacaba casi totalmente el sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del alcohol. A pesar del daño, del temblor ahora casi incontrolable, sus lágrimas, la situación, y sus palabras, lo que más llamo la atención de Reborn eran sus ojos. - ¿Por *hic* que no *hic* me *hic* de-de-se-ean?, yo so-lo *hic* hice… todo… todo… por us-t-te-des *hic*…

Lo que sus ojos mostraban eran desesperación profunda, mucha tristeza, tanta que Reborn ni siquiera deseaba pensar cuanto tiempo llevaba en esto, y confusión y perdida, mucha confusión… tal y como un niño que no entendía que había hecho mal, que no entendía porque sus padres lo habían castigado, cuando todo lo que había querido era divertirse o sorprender a sus padres. Este Tsuna no era un niño, y por lo que podía entender… había desarrollado un caso de identidad múltiple, ya que… referirse a "Tsunayoshi-sama" como un Tsuna benevolente, lindo, amable, y demás no era normal, mucho menos lo era decir que quien era el no importaba, no lo haría y nunca lo había hecho. ¿Acaso Tsuna mantuvo una fachada inocente para no preocupar a nadie, o creía que de esa forma era como lo querían, como una especie de condición, durante años?, no le era difícil pensar que si, lo que le era difícil de entender era como termino así… solo por asesinar, no sabría toda la historia, pero… Tsuna era un jefe mafioso, estaban en la mafia, matar era una práctica tan común como fumar un cigarrillo en este mundo. Así que… ¿cómo pudo terminar en esto solo por asesinar?, era cuestión de tiempo, eso se sabía…

Lo peor, en su opinión, era lo que dio a entender entre líneas: "no deseado", si eso era si… Tsuna, no importa por donde lo mirara o desde que ángulo, se apoyaba mucho en su familia, muchas cosas solo las hacía por su familia… que de la nada, por un simple acontecimiento, esta no lo deseara, o actuara de tal modo que Tsuna creyera eso, debía de haberlo destruido por dentro… y explicaba porque este Tsuna actuaba de este modo, un momento feliz, jugándose con ellos y buscando afecto, y al otro todo deprimido… De algo si estaba completamente seguro: si Tsuna fingió ser todo el tiempo un chico lindo y amable para ellos, en lugar de mostrar rabia en todo su esplendor, odio y otras emociones, así como gustos y cosas personales (como el sadismo que ya había visto varias veces). Era culpa de todos no darse cuenta de ello, y de no expresar correctamente que no debería de sentirse obligado a vivir en una actuación todo el tiempo (solo en eventos importantes por razones obvias). Este caso era más complejo de lo que había esperado… ¿en qué momento todo había fallado?, ¿en el "suceso" que Tsuna menciono?, ¿o antes?

\- Llevare a la mini-basura a su habitación-

\- Espera. – Reborn utilizo sus llamas para curar sus heridas, y luego limpio la sangre de su cara y manos. Si Tsuna despertaba sin recordar nada, y veía la sangre y las heridas, podría darse una idea de lo que había pasado, y podría cerrarse con ellos. – Listo, puedes llevar-

\- Al fin~ - Lentamente, todos menos Reborn giro la cara para ver al recién llegado, quien ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de tocar la puerta. – No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo-¡Crash!

\- Dame-Dino…

Dino, sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe y dando una pequeña queja, se levantó del suelo y la pobre pared. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien… su primera pista fue lo tenso y deprimente del lugar, su segunda pista fue ver a Tsuna profundamente dormido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas en los brazos de Xanxus, y su tercera pista fue Reborn apuntándolo con una metralleta, Byakuran con una vena palpitante, Emma poniéndose en pose de batalla, Yamamoto sacando su espada en conjunto con Squalo, Gokudera preparando sus puños, Bel sacando sus cuchillos con una sonrisa sádica… Irie solo tomo a Tsuna en sus brazos, sabiendo que Xanxus se uniría de inmediato. Una vez que dejo a Tsuna en su cama, le coloco unos audífonos anti-sonido… y se colocó unos el mismo, solo esperaba que no fueran a ser tan ásperos con el pobre Dino…

En otro lugar…

-… Que esto se acabe pronto, que esto se acabe pronto… - Tristemente las suplicas de Levi no fueron escuchadas:

\- Hola precioso~, ¿qué haces por aquí solo?, ven, déjame llevarte a la pista de baile, pasaremos un buen rato tu y yo primor~

Lussuria lo había arrastrado a una fiesta de uno de sus amigos, pero se le "olvido" decirle que era una fiesta de solo hombres homosexuales. Y lo peor era que no podía irse sin Lussuria, o tendría que responderle a Xanxus que había pasado con… el punto es que no quería tener problemas, y no era como si pudiera salir, así como así… Lussuaria era hombre muerto cuando esto terminara.

**-… Dai-chan ha estado incontrolable últimamente, muy preocupado con-oh, ¡buenos días Tsu-**

** \- Eh… lamento interrumpirte Gokudera-kun… - El chico se rasco la mejilla, un tanto nervioso. – pero… ¿cómo termine aquí?, y, ¿por qué te ves tan… arrugado?, pareciera que tuvieras 50 años… ¡sin ofender!**

** Gokudera pestañeo varias veces, dejando caer la sonrisa forzada, y se detuvo justo delante de su jefe. Tsuna se sonrojo como un tomate al ser revisado en todas partes, pero estaba tan confundido que…**

** -… ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿no tienes ganas de insultarnos verbalmente de nuevo? **

** \- Espero que no… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca, vaya saludo.**

** \- ¿Qué te paso? – Yamamoto fue rápido en reaccionar, deteniéndolo de levantarse, para mayor confusión de Tsuna. – Te vez… agotado… - Y muy deprimido, pero no iba a decirle eso…**

** \- No te preocupes por mí, es que no he dormido muy bien últimamente… - ¿Quién podría con tanta culpa carcomiéndolo? – Ma Ma, no evadas nuestras preguntas.**

** \- Eh… no me duele nada… - En realidad, no sentía nada. - ¿Y porque querría insultarlos?, quiero decir… eto… no podría insultarlos incluso si así lo quisiera, son mis mejores amigos, e incluso así… - Tsuna no completo la frase, muy apenado y nervioso.**

** \- Nombre, edad… - Ante la confusión del chico, explico: - Sé que suena tedioso, pero necesitamos que nos des tus datos básicos, puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?**

** \- Eto… - Se encogió en donde estaba, dándose cuenta del montón de cables, y llenándose de miedo por los mismos. – Tsunayoshi Sawada… tengo 14 años, cumpliré pronto 15 años, estudiante de Namimori, mi madre es Nana Sawada, y mi padre es Iemitsu Sawada, mi abuelo es Timoteo Vongola, mejor conocido como Nono… ¿qué más…?**

** -… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas… Tsunayoshi?**

** \- ¿Eh?, solo Tsuna está bien… - ¿Por qué lo estaban mirando así? – Bueno… lo último que recuerdo es… uhg… sacar una F en matemáticas, de nuevo… Reborn me va a matar por eso… - De solo pensarlo temblaba. – Creo que me quede dormido en clase… pero no recuerdo bien… ¿Lo siento?, no era mi intención molestarlos…**

** \- Lo sentimos, Tsuna… - La idea no era intimidarlo… se les había olvidado como solía ser este Tsuna, asustadizo, tímido… estaban acostumbrado a verlo actuar seguro, así se estuviera muriendo de los nervios, y a menos que estuviera agotado, no mostraba miedo fácilmente. Aunque lo tímido si era igual… si se ponían a ver.**

** \- No te vayas a alterar, pero… - Gokudera tomo una respira profunda, y le palmeo la cabeza, relajándolo un poco. – Jefe, tienes 24 años, eres el Décimo Vongola desde los-**

** \- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	31. Capítulo 31

97fizhy03dt, por algo adverti de tener pañuelos a mano ., fue diversion-diversion-tristeza-diversion-sorpresa, una montaña rusa... .

Dalian0208, sip, la idea me la dio fizhy con uno de sus comentarios o.o Estoy casi segura que nadie se esperaba eso, creo . Bueno, aqui tienes otro capi XD, agarra algo dulce y quizas un pañuelo para acompañarlo.

Vicky Chacin C. -P, me alegro que te encantara :3 (el Tsuna borracho quedo como bipolar lol). A decir verdad deberia de haber hecho tarea en lugar de esto, pero no tenia ganas . Eso, y que me dije que me responderian las refenrencias pronto asi que me dedique a esto... y taran, nadie intento pegarla t.t (lol). No creo que este capi este tan emocionante como el anterior, pero tiene el intento :)

Ghosty-Lizzy and Cloud, :3

Shiho-Akemi, y por eso dije lo de los pañuelos, yo casi lloro y soy la autora o.o Me alegra que te encantara :P, tal vez deberias mantener el pañuelo a mano para este capitulo, no es tan triste, pero tiene sus partes .

Nikopelucas, bueno, el Tsuna borracho no fue exactamente... simple de entender. Basicamente, todo ese acto dulce, y luego siniestro, no era nada mas que su forma de obligar a que los chicos no fueran (como lo hicieron los de su tiempo), y luego simplemente... se desarmo, recordando que estaba solo, y preguntandose porque. Estando normal no diria ni pio asi como asi, pero borracho... creo que si, aunque realmente nunca he visto a nadie borracho asi que en verdad solo es hipotesis (todos me han dicho que los borrachos on impredecibles, asi que asi lo hice... no se si es cierto o no .). Bueno, este y el proximo capitulo son del Tsuna del pasado en el futuro, asi que enjoy~

Guest, por ti, solo por ti pondre dos capis, nadie intento adivinar mis referencias t.t (y yo apurada escribiendo pensando que eran demasiado faciles). Bueno, al punto: recuerda que Tsuna tiene 24, realmente crees que no haya tratado antes por culpa de Spanner?, ademas, estaba medio borracho (menos nervios y panico) y tenie hyper intuicion. Pase undertail ahce como... una o dos semanas (5 horas de juego distribuidas en la semana), el pacifista, el personaje que mas me gusto fue Sans, es demasiado chevere! Luego me dijeron por alli que Sans es el personaje mas op y el mas debil del juego, y que podias pelear con el en la ruta genocida, asi que lo busque por youtube y te dire que quede asi por al menos 15 minutos: O_O y diciendo: "nop, nop nop nop nop nop no way in hell nop nop nop". Sans salio porque tenia que hacerle algun homenaje de algun tipo (es demasiado chevere :D), solo por eso XD. Tres semanas?, ahora menos quiero hacer la ruta genocida XD

luchan99, uhg... y pensar que la pate triste solo eran como 500 palabras? . Con tu pegunta de como reaccioanra Tsuna al verse... dejalo pa dentro de dos episodios mas, en el siguiente sera como que: o.o okay... porque estan pasados otras cosas mas importantes, segun el . Muchas gracias :), espero que disfrutes este capi tambien :P

BlackSky83, uhg, leiste que esta historia esta inspirada en "Their Boss", verdad? Por un lado, no me sorprenderia si son ambos capitulos casi iguales, porque realmente me encanto Their Boss y francamente empiezan con la misma idea. Por el otro lado, no tuve ninguna intencion de hacer copia y pega como quien dice, si salio muy parecido es coincidencia porque en ningun momento trate de hacer que quedaran tan similares... de hecho, cuando intento hacer eso en los examenes de los profesores que les gusta leer sus propias palabras, no me sale (y estudiando de memoria los pauntes)! Ahora quiero hacer pucheros... T_T *Inserte lloriqueo de Lambo*

Post Data: La verdad es que no puedo creer que nadie intento las referencias o.o, ni una sola... Eran: Undertale, Megalovania y Secret Garden. Las dos primeras eran muy... simples, en especial con la frase de Sans escrita en todo el medio . Guest, no habra dicho las referencia, pero como invoco a Sans, me es suficiente, pondre los dos capitulos. Simplemente ando asi: O_O, porque pense que de verdad lo pegarian rapido, y por eso le di con esmero (antes que me bombardeen con tarea otra vez), pero como dicen: pa lante.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 31

** \- Eh… - Gokudera le dio un suave codazo a su compañero. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que… ya sabes…?**

** -… Muy buena pregunta… - Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo habían visto gritar así, llorar, o estar así de asustado… y eso sin contar los tres años que no lo vieron por iniciativa propia… Y no estaban-¡CRASH!**

** \- ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTAN HACIENDO A…? Uhg… **

** Si Tsuna antes no estaba en un ataque de pánico, ahora si lo estaba. Si antes no tenía miedo, ahora estaba más allá de asustado. Yamamoto y Gokudera se miraron, sin saber que decir, pero sabiendo que tenían que actuar rápido antes de que ocurriera un desastre de proporciones épicas-no importa, igual siempre ocurría algo de esa escala sin importar que hicieran… El pacificador era Tsuna, y si Tsuna estaba en pánico… bueno, estaban listos para la tragedia. **

** -… H-Hi… H-hi… Hiba… - Desde su sitio, Tsuna estaba a meros segundos de gritar de nuevo y salir corriendo y saltar por la ventana y quien sabe cualquier otra cosa con tal de salir del sitio.**

** No ayudo que el mini Hibari pestañeo confundido hacia él, sonriendo un poco (preocupado y feliz, pero Tsuna no lo estaba notando), y dando unos pasos tentativos hacia él, cosa que solo hacía temblar más a Tsuna. Claro, por supuesto, el niño se olvidó por completo que tenía una escopeta-láser en su mano, y eso no estaba ayudando a nada. El niño hubiera saltado sobre Tsuna si no pareciera que su Tío lo estuviera viendo como si fuera la mismísima muerte o quizás hasta el demonio mismo…**

** -… Eh… Dai-chan, ¿por qué no pruebas soltando eso y abrazarlo? –Sugirió con una sonrisa falsa Yamamoto, buscando disimuladamente un sedante por si las cosas se iban de las manos…**

** Gokudera estuvo muy tentado en decirle a Tsuna que el niño no era Hibari, pero no estaba seguro en como podría reaccionar ante el conocimiento de que Hibari tenía un hijo… y que dicho hijo lo quería mucho, y era una mini versión del ex-prefecto…**

** \- H-Hi… H-Hi… - ¿Cómo Hibari-san termino tan pequeño?, ¿y de donde rayos saco esas escopetas…?, ¿acaso habían inventado algo que hiciera que las personas tuvieran apariencia de niño?, y si era así, ¿por qué Hibari querría-**

** \- Buenas tardes Tío. – El niño sonrió muy grande, abrazando una de las piernas de Tsuna, porque era difícil abrazarlo si se había hecho una bola… y estaba teniendo alguna clase de crisis…**

** -… ¿T-T-Tío? – El cerebro de Tsuna hizo corto circuito por al menos 5 segundos. Si no fuera porque su Hyper Intuición le estaba diciendo que todo esto era muy real, diría que estaba en una pesadilla. -… Si tú no eres Hibari-san… - Si antes Tsuna estaba asustado, ahora estaba más que listo para rogar por misericordia. -… ¿T-T-Tío? – Por favor, solo mátenlo rápido…**

** Y como si la situación de por si no bastara, varios… demonios entraron a la habitación, haciendo que Tsuna se pusiera tan blanco como un fantasma al verlos, muchos pensamientos e ideas corriendo por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, todas y cada una de ellas eran las formas en la que lo matarían, torturarían, humillarían, o una horrible combinación… Lo triste era que lo no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada para sufrir, ¡solo llevaba como unos 10 minutos despierto!, pero… ¿desde cuándo necesitaban una excusa?, ¿desde cuando alguien necesitaba alguna excusa para hacerle o decirle algo…?**

** \- Hmmm… - Hibari frunció el ceño al ver la situación, específicamente como estaba Tsuna. – Si no te calmas te morderé hasta la muerte, omnívoro.**

** "Genial, ahora también me va a morder hasta la muerte por no estar calmado…", fue lo que paso por la mente de Tsuna, mientras que su cuerpo llego a nuevos niveles de miedo. Y por supuesto, no ayudo ni la amenaza, ni la otra nueva presencia en la habitación, quien solo dijo medio burlón:**

** \- ¿Qué te pasa, Dame-Tsuna? – Esto solo lo hizo por prueba…**

** Reborn, honestamente se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. La última vez que Tsuna se asustó de él fue hace como 5 años, y cuando de verdad se asusto fue cuando cumplió 16 años… Viendo la reacción de Tsuna, Reborn se vio asimismo en el cuerpo de un infante, en la habitación de Tsuna cuando estaban en Japón, a punto de castigar a su alumno por haber fallado épicamente una ronda de 5 exámenes en una semana. Para resumir todo lo que paso por la mente de Reborn en ese corto lapso de tiempo, se necesitarían unas pocas palabras, o quizás solo una: "amnesia". Aunque tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado las otras veces, podría ser una crisis emocional y/o identidad, por todo lo que sabían Tsuna podría estar sufriendo de stress post traumático, el problema era que el chico no estaba despierto por mucho tiempo como para hacer pruebas… y si lo estaba, no era cooperador.**

** \- ¡Como te atreves a llamar a Tio de esa manera…!**

** Oh, por supuesto, eso no podía faltar. Reborn no entendía cómo demonios Tsuna obtuvo tanto aprecio por parte de los niños, en especial cuando no lo habían visto por años… era tanto sorprendente como irritante, y muy molesto en ocasiones como ahora.  
No hacía falta decir que Daisuke no respeto la presencia de su padre, el niño tenía tanta o más sed de sangre que él, y era una bomba de tiempo si alguien se metía con lo que atesoraba, eso incluía a Tsuna. Ahora, Reborn no le hizo nada al niño, solo lo golpeo en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el niño recordara con quién demonios se estaba metiendo y que respetara… lástima que eso provoco una escena que nunca habían visto… **

** \- Toca a ese niño de nuevo y no veras la luz del día otra vez. – Lo que realmente llamo la atención de todos ellos no fueron las palabras, ni el tono "intento sonar amenazante, pero sueno patético", sino lo que ocurrió antes de que las palabras fueran dichas… Tsuna había arrojado un bisturí, a solo dos milímetros de impactar en contra de la cabeza de Reborn.**

** Y por si no fuera poco, había entrado en Hyper Dying Will Mode… Los más sorprendidos eran Gokudera y Yamamoto, ya que ellos sabían que mentalmente estaban tratando con un Tsuna de 14 años… Y como si no bastara, no sabían de donde había sacado el bisturí, y como logro apuntar también en esas condiciones (aterrado hasta la muerte). Lo menos importante en sus mentes era que el Tsuna que conocían había hecho algo así para defender a los niños… Claro, en el tiempo que estuvieron cerca, Tsuna se la pasaba con los niños o en el papeleo, y cuando estallaban las cosas… Bueno, Tsuna tomaba a los niños, se los llevaba a algún lugar seguro, y esperaba a que terminaran para felizmente (sonrisa forzada) decirles que ellos tendrían que hacer el papeleo por x días, dependiendo de que tanto hicieron trizas. Las pocas veces que ellos accidentalmente les hicieron un rasguño a los niños, Tsuna se interpuso en la pelea, les sonrió, y amablemente les dijo que la tercera era la vencida y llevaban una, y luego regresaba con los niños y se los llevaba… eso si estaba enterado o presente.**

** \- ¡Eres asombroso Tío! – Era una buena cosa ser tan inocente, eran menos problemas por los cuales preocuparse.**

** \- ¿Eh…? – Tsuna pestano varias veces, regresando a la normalidad… y finalmente sucedió: - ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

** Los adultos de la habitación se miraron, y Hibari fue lo suficientemente rápido de atajar a su hijo antes de que saltara por la ventana también. No necesitaban dos fugitivos… saltando por una ventana. ¿Deberían tomar como buena señal que Tsuna tuviera tan buena condición física estando herido?, en ese momento creían que no… por todo lo que sabían, solo era emoción pura(miedo) en su máxima expresión…**

** \- Eh… Dai-chan, escucha con atención… - Antes de que tratara de zafarse de ellos y saltar por la dichosa ventana que ahora tenían que reparar. – Tu Tío… despertó creyendo que tiene 14 años, no recuerda más allá de eso, por alguna razón… así que, se paciente con él, él tenía miedo de tu padre en aquel entonces, y como si eso no bastara, está bastante confundido…**

** Y las mil y un preguntas comenzaron, junto con unos cuantos insultos por parte del niño por no decirle nada con anticipación y de que eran malos amigos si en el pasado su Tío les temía (a su padre lo llamo estúpido, cosa que Hibari no negó). Hibari fue el menos insultado, ya que ambos tenían esa sed de sangre que solo ellos podían comprender, y ninguno estaba ciego acerca de que Tsuna era muy fuerte… A la final, Daisuke estaba algo molesto con ellos, pero eso estaba en tercer plano en su mente. En segundo plano estaba lo preocupado que estaba por su Tío, y en primero plano… ¿en dónde se metió?**

** Debido a su mala condición, Tsuna en verdad no recorrió mucho camino antes de desplomarse, jadeando duramente, cansando y sin fuerzas. Si no tuviera medicina encima, sentiría dolor, mucho dolor por parte de sus piernas y de todas las heridas que se hizo cuando salió disparado fuera de la cama y las heridas que se provocó con el vidrio de la ventana. Era una buena cosa que aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de la sangre, o tendría otra sesión de terror, la cual llegaría de un momento a otro. ¿En dónde termino Tsuna?, en un lugar con un montón de flores, parecía un jardín. Por alguna razón desconocida para Tsuna, solo ver el lugar, a pesar de lo hermoso que era, hacía que quisiera irse lo más pronto posible. Era extraño, porque no sentía temor de estar allí, ni peligro, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de irse lo más pronto posible en lugar de quedarse a admirar lo precioso del lugar.**

** El sentimiento fue tan fuerte que incluso con sus piernas tambaleantes y aun jadeando levemente, Tsuna se levantó y comenzó a caminar en una dirección aleatoria para él, y al mismo tiempo no tan aleatoria. Tsuna había oído ese refrán acerca de que a veces los pies guiaban a una persona, pues ya podía decir que lo había vivido si alguien le preguntaba. Se sintió muy confundido al ver en frente de una puerta enorme y algo polvorienta unos cuantos minutos después. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera preocupado al ver la zona tan desolada, pero en ese momento ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza. Sin realmente pensar, abrió la puerta en silencio y del mismo modo la cerro, encontrándose con una oficina… de aspecto… ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿antiguo?, ¿no personal?, ¿algo polvoriento?, no sabría cómo describirlo.**

** Lentamente, como si temiera despertar a alguien, Tsuna camino por la habitación, pasando sus manos sobre ciertas cosas, y en algunos momentos deteniéndose para apreciar algo. Donde fuera que pasara sus manos, una ligera capa de polvo quedaba en ellas. Una de las primeras cosas que llamo su atención fueron el gran número de libros, no eran muchos (si contaban lo que había en otras habitaciones), pero Tsuna nunca había visto tantos libros juntos hasta ese momento. Tímidamente saco uno y con cuidado comenzó a pasar sus páginas… hizo lo mismo con varios libros, poco a poco frustrándose. Todos los libros que toco eran de lo mismo: reportes. Por más que reviso, no había nada que no fueran reportes, por lo que en verdad esos no eran libros… Tsuna trago un poco, ¿por qué no había al menos una zona de novelas o similar?, ese toque personal, para cuando alguien quisiera relajarse y tomarse un momento para leer…**

** Lo siguiente que le llamo la atención fueron las cortinas cerradas. Tenía sentido que lo estuvieran, si no había nadie, pero por alguna razón le daba un mal presentimiento. Se las había arreglado hasta ahora con la luz de una lámpara que había encendido (por accidente, y en verdad no era una lámpara, pero parecía una), así que con un poco de incertidumbre y sin saber exactamente como mover las cortinas (era una ventana demasiado grande para el), la abrió luego de unos pocos minutos. Fue saludo por polvo, mucho polvo, y luego del polvo, fue saludado por una vista increíble. Un gran cielo azul, un sol asomándose entre las nubes de algodón, y la vista de lo que llamaría un gran jardín, había muchas rosas y flores, y también había pájaros, y si no se equivocaban había perritos y conejitos (necesitaba binoculares para cerciorarse). **

** Honestamente no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo admirando el paisaje, y en verdad no le importaba. Lo siguiente que siguió fue el escritorio, lo cual, si tomo un buen rato, ya que trataba de que todo quedara en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba originalmente. Nuevamente, no encontró nada personal, solo mas reportes, bolígrafos, resaltadores… equipo de oficina, para resumir. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que se encontró con un marco de fotografía en uno de los cajones. Tsuna hizo una leve mueca, sintiendo una cortada en uno de sus dedos, y no tardó en darse cuenta del problema: el vidrio del marco estaba roto, como si se hubiera caído. La foto lo hizo sonreír, pero de algún modo sentía que esa sonrisa era más de alguien más que de el mismo. No estaba en ningún lado de la foto, y si lo estaba no se reconocía. Estaban todos… menos el, y todos estaban más altos, diferentes, mas… viejos, a falta de una palabra mejor.**

** En ningún momento Tsuna reviso los sofás, ni tampoco la mesa de noche… Reviso la mayor parte de la habitación, más concretamente los lugares en donde el usuario debería pasar su mayor parte del tiempo. A la final, Tsuna termino con una extraña nostalgia, y una leve pesadez en su cuerpo. Si, por causalidad de la vida, esta era la oficina de alguno de sus amigos, una vez que descubriera de quien, le suplicaría a Reborn, a Nono, a quien sea, para poner a esta persona con un psicólogo… Porque pasar tanto tiempo en un lugar propio, así sea de trabajo, y no tener nada personal allí, daba mucho de qué preocuparse. En ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza de que esta oficinal le pertenecía a él, hasta que sin querer tropezó y varios papeles cayeron… Él no se había fijado hasta ese momento, por accidente, revisar las firmas. Luego de un momento, se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría de las firmas eran… eran de él, era su letra y todo. Claro, era una letra más elegante, refinada y demás, pero era su letra… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?**

** Casi con desespero, reviso varios de los reportes guardados en lo que el había llamado "libros" antes, y para su horror, también tenían su letra… Y como si eso no bastara, finalmente había visto escrito en la parte de arriba de la puerta "Vongola" en dorado. Si, por si solo eso no significaría nada… pero según lo que recordaba, el lugar y el color era un claro indicativo de a quien pertenecía esta oficina. Al igual que Tsuna no sentía la sangre deslizarse por sus brazos y gotear en el suelo, manchando el piso de un precioso color rojo, Tsuna tampoco noto las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, con el mismo destino que su sangre…**

** La razón de las lágrimas era simple, y al mismo tiempo complicado. Generalmente, según lo que había leído en alguno de sus mangas, cuando una persona no "personalizaba" un lugar que le pertenecía y frecuentaba, era una señal de que a esa persona no quería estar allí, no se sentía que pertenecía, o desconfiaba de aquellos que estaban cerca o iban a ese lugar. Tsuna dudaba mucho que fuera por la ultima, ya que él no tenía muchos problemas con que su familia entrara en su habitación. No iba a negar que en cierta parte el desconfiaba de ellos con algunas de sus cosas, y no lo diría en voz alta. Su familia hacia tantos desastres que muchas veces temía que fueran a destruir cosas valiosas para el… una vez, por puro accidente, destruyeron un DVD de anime que le había costado un mes de búsqueda para conseguirlo… No podía molestarse, fue un accidente, pero eso no quitaba que no confiaba totalmente en ellos con respecto a sus cosas. Su familia amaba el caos después de todo, no había día en donde no ocurriera algo, amaba y odiaba ese aspecto… si hubieran días de tranquilidad en el medio, no lo odiaría. No ayudaba que, la mayor parte del tiempo, el mismo tenía que reparar y/o reponer sus cosas… estaba casi seguro que solo unos pocos, como Reborn, sabia el daño total de los desastres.**

** Probablemente mantendría sus cosas más valiosas en su habitación (si es que tenía en este tiempo, no tenía muchas actualmente), en lugar de la oficina, pero… no la dejaría así de vacía… Podría ser que él no quisiera estar aquí, el aun no quería ser jefe de la mafia, tenía miedo de ello, a pesar de que ya le había dicho a Reborn que si… Por mucho que buscara una solución diferente, no la veía, ya todos estaban metidos en la mafia, así que estaban más seguros si el accedía… Por otra parte, todas las situaciones, incluso Reborn y los demás, incluso sus amigos, de algún modo lo empujaban a esto… A veces odiaba ser la última opción, pues estaba bastante seguro que, si al menos uno de los hijos de Nono estuviera vivo, nunca lo hubieran mirado, y aun estaría viviendo una vida aburrida, sola y como un total inútil. No negaría que amaba mucho a su familia y era feliz con ellos, pero a veces sentía que era una farsa, una presión, y a veces no podía evitar pensar que ellos solo veían y creían lo que querían… ¿No debería ser obvio que no se sentía cómodo con Gokudera adulándolo de cada rato, por ejemplo?, pero nadie hacia nada, ni le hacían caso cuando lo decía, o le pedía al mismo Gokudera que por favor dejara de hacer eso y que simplemente lo llamara por su nombre y lo tratara como una persona normal… y eso solo por nombrar un ejemplo.**

** No, el no odiaba a nadie, mucho menos a su familia, pero a veces simplemente era demasiado… Él era débil, tonto, y asustadizo, y francamente eso no ayudaba con la situación. Había esperado, realmente había esperado, que en el futuro todo fuera mejor, más agradable, más tranquilo, más feliz… pero obviamente no era así. ¿Tal vez no debería aceptar ser el Décimo Vongola?, ¿Neo Vongola Primo?, ¿era mejor si solo regresaba a ser Dame-Tsuna y pretender que la mafia no existía?, ¿sería mejor todo de esa manera?, no sería la primera que se lo preguntaba, y probablemente tampoco sería la última… Tal vez solo debería rendirse, aunque eso implicaría una familia decepcionada y molesta, y a un Reborn enojado. No podía olvidar que Reborn solo hacia su trabajo, nada más y nada menos… después de todo, ¿quién querría entrenarlo, ser su tutor, su amigo, parte de su familia, por simplemente querer?, nadie… La verdad, no estaría sorprendido si todos solo estaban buscando algún beneficio como Hibari, por ejemplo, el solo había aceptado ser su Guardián de la Nube para tener oponentes más poderosos…**

** \- Hmp, ¿si sabes que lo que me pagaban por entrenarte lo podía haber obtenido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en muchísimo menos tiempo, Dame-Tsuna? – Dijo una voz profunda detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar y luego encogerse en el sitio. – No importa lo que me dieran, no hubiera, ni perdería mi tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena… - Reborn ignoro como el chico tembló bajo su tacto, y simplemente le acaricio la cabeza, lentamente, tratando de relajarlo. – En pocas palabras Dame-Tsuna, tu vales la pena mi tiempo, nunca pienses lo contrario. – Reborn hizo una pausa, y pregunto casi tristemente: - Tanto tiempo conmigo, ¿y no pudiste darte cuenta de eso tu solo, niño?**

** No, obviamente no… Y él no recordaba haber encontrado a Tsuna con esta clase de pensamientos, por lo que… solo lo estaba agarrando ahora simplemente porque Tsuna creyó que estaba totalmente solo… Si en verdad creía que tenía 14 años ahora, y no recordaba nada más allá de esa edad, ¿quería decir que continuo con esta línea de pensamiento durante…?, si era un sí, era un muy mal tutor… ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de algo como esto?, era… muy deprimente, y al mismo tiempo era cierto todo lo que el había estado pensando…**

** \- Esta oficina solía tener más vida, sabes, incluso cuando la volaban al menos una vez a la semana… en los últimos tres años fue que se volvió así. Algo paso, pero en este momento no planeo explicarte, vamos a hablar, de verdad, no habrá nada de amenazas, ni de golpes ni interrupciones… - Tsuna debería de sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo con él para esto desde hace mucho tiempo, no después de los 16 años, y aun así con temor de molestarlo. - ¿Quieres algo de chocolate caliente?, solías disfrutarlo mucho cuando te ponías nostálgico o tenías una mala noche… - Solía pasar, en especial con tanto papeleo.**

** -… Lo… lo siento… - Tsuna en verdad espero un regaño, un golpe, o algo similar, mas no lo que obtuvo. - ¿R-Reborn?**

** \- No tienes que pedir perdón Tsunayoshi… - Si alguien debía pedir perdón era el, y los demás, no Tsuna. **

** Tsuna se sonrojo un poco, y solo pudo mirar a Reborn con sorpresa por un momento antes de sonreír levemente y permitirle que lo cargara sin dificultad en sus brazos. Reborn jamás le había besado la frente, y en ese momento… lo necesitaba, y al parecer se notó. Reborn no lo llevo al comedor, ni a ningún lugar en donde pudieran encontrarlos. En ese momento Reborn quería tener una charla seria con este Tsuna que tenía en brazos, y estaba seguro de que Tsuna no quería ser visto así por nadie… Terminaron en la habitación de Tsuna, solo él y su hija se habían metido en este lugar, nadie más había adquirido el valor suficiente para entrar allí, así que por los momentos estarían a salvo en ese lugar. **

** -… Esta es tu habitación… - No era tan brillante como solía serlo, pero aún conservaba su calor. Tal y como su dueño. - ¿Quieres darte un baño?, ¿cómo solíamos hacerlo? – No iba a dejarlo solo, no en estas condiciones. Quizás no fuera un bebé y eso incomodara a Tsuna, pero no lo iba a dejar solo en la tina del baño.**

** \- Si… si no es molestia… - Internamente Reborn hizo una mueca, no podía culparlo por tener miedo y ser tímido… ¿pero era mal de el querer al Tsuna seguro al que se acostumbró?, ¿un Tsuna que era capaz de sostenerle la mirada con una sonrisa, a pesar de que le tuviera una pistola en la frente, confiado en que no le haría nada?**

** Pero de nuevo, tenía que recordar que ese Tsuna como tal nació tenía 16, unos pocos meses para llegar a los 17… y ese evento en particular. Ese Tsuna había aprendido que no tenía por qué temerle, porque no le haría daño solo porque si, y si realmente necesitaba ayuda, solo tenía que decírselo… Claro, hubiera deseado que no se diera cuenta de eso gracias a un secuestro y a un montón de sangre de por medio, pero aun así… Quizás él nunca le dio la mejor impresión a Tsuna desde el comienzo, y por eso… Bueno, a lo hecho pecho, ¿qué de otra?**

** \- Agr, eso duele… - Aun así, Tsuna no se movió.**

** \- Hay que limpiarlas bien, podrían infectarse… - Y lo peor era que el no necesitaba más heridas… - Puedes apretar mi mano si es mucho… eso, o maldecir, ambas funcionan.**

** Reborn no espero que hiciera la segunda, al menos no verbalmente, así que tomo su otra mano, y sucedió la primera. Luego de limpiarlas y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, las vendo. Utilizaría sus llamas, pero no estaba seguro si esa era o no una buena idea en ese momento. Si todo se resolviera con flamas de sol, no necesitarían una enfermería después de todo.**

** \- ¿Mejor? – Con cuidado, borro las ultimas lagrimas del momento.**

** \- H-Hai… **

** \- Bien, vamos a buscarte algo cómodo… - ¿Se habría acordado de comprarle pijamas nuevos?, quien sabe… Ah, sí, sí lo hizo.**

** \- Ese se ve bien… - Internamente Reborn sonrió, este chico y su naranja… **

** \- Entonces este será. – Dicho esto, procedió a ponerle la camisa encima.**

** \- ¡Reborn! – Se quejó avergonzado el chico, pero cooperando.**

** \- Solo cállate y déjame ayudarte. – Esto no fue dicho seriamente, fue más en son de broma.**

** En poco tiempo, ambos estaban vestidos y devuelta a la habitación, solo había un detalle… uno que provoco que Reborn le diera una mirada de reojo a Tsuna y le preguntara:**

** \- ¿Quieres hacerlo?, siempre te queda bien. – Hey, no era que fuera perezoso, Tsuna parecía querer hacerlo… eso, o quería saber si seguía siendo indomable.**

** \- Ok… - Si, seguía siendo indomable, y difícil de peinar… Curiosidad saciada. - ¿Y León?, no lo he-¡Gah!**

** León 1, Tsuna 0. León, cansado de esperar en ser notado, decidió hacerle una maldad a Tsuna cuando este se acordará de su existencia… la cual fue saltarle en la cara y sacarle la lengua antes de acomodarse de nuevo en una de las almohadas de la cama. **

** \- Regreso en un momento, no salgas de aquí. – Seria un problema volverlo a encontrar si lo hacía…**

** Tsuna solo le asintió, un poco intimidado. León solo se rio un poco antes de saltar en su regazo y dejar que el chico lo mimara, el salía ganando un buen rato, y Tsuna se relajaría, ¿qué mejor situación que esa?**

** \- Ten, tiene malvaviscos. – Mientras no se quemará, todo estaría bien. **

** Tsuna no le dijo nada, pero era bastante obvio que estaba un poco confundido por como Reborn lo estaba tratando… no era común, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara. Reborn no le dijo nada de nada, al menos hasta que se acabó el chocolate, sintiéndose más tranquilo y cálido por dentro… Honestamente, ¿por qué demonios no había hecho esto antes?, era delicioso… iba a buscar cómo se hacía…**

** \- No es necesario, puedes simplemente ordenarlo. ¿Olvidas quién eres niño? **

** \- Dame-Tsuna, ¿por qué habría de-**

** \- Eres el Décimo, Tsunayoshi. Eres dueño, amo y señor de esta mansión, tienes chefs personales y todo. No es necesario que aprendas como se hace el chocolate caliente… pero si tanto quieres saber, es leche mezclado con cacao en polvo, hervido a fuego lento, con azúcar, y allí tienes. Los malvaviscos son un agregado. – No era complicado… - Te gusto, ¿uh?**

** \- Eh… eto… - Se sonrojo ante la vergüenza, pero asintió de todos modos.**

** \- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Reborn pregunto seriamente, dejando el juego por un momento.**

** Reborn no había sido capaz de leerle los pensamientos a Tsuna desde los 18 años, casi 19, así que le era un poco nostálgico poder hacerlo ahora… pero era algo útil en la situación actual.**

** \- Bastante. – Admitió sin pena. No se había sentido así de tranquilo en días…**

** \- Bien, bien… - Reborn ignoro como Tsuna chillo de la sorpresa al ser empujado en contra de la cama, siendo tumbado suavemente en ella. – Quiero hablar contigo, y estas serán las reglas, así que escucha con atención, ¿de acuerdo?**

** -… H-Hai… - Era tan raro que Reborn lo tratara de este modo…**

** \- No estás obligado a responder si no quieres, y tampoco puedes mentir. Quiero que seas honesto, pero no te voy a obligar a responder nada que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo?, si quieres hacer preguntas, puedes hacerlo, pero hay cosas que no te puedo responder en este momento y espero que lo entiendas.**

** -… Esto no deja de ser raro… - No pudo evitar comentarlo, un poco incómodo, un poco apenado. - ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe el cambio?**

** \- En primer lugar, en verdad nunca ha habido ningún cambio. – En esto Tsuna pestañeo. - ¿Alguna vez de he dado un mal rato estando herido o cansado de algo Tsunayoshi?**

** -… La verdad… no. – En todo caso, había sido comprensivo y lo había dejado solo… - Puedes decirme solo Tsuna…**

** \- ¿Quieres que te llame Tsuna? – Reborn cerró los ojos por un momento, llegando a una decisión: oiría todo lo que Tsuna tuviera que decir, si quería ser llamado solo Tsuna, seria llamado de ese modo. Quizás todo esto se hubiera evitado si hubiera escuchado más…**

** \- Tsunayoshi es muy largo, ¿no crees? – Si decía que no lo era, lo llamaría mentiroso. – Tsuna está bien, puedes llamarme de otro modo si gustas, pero Tsunayoshi… es algo incómodo, ¿sabes?, y por el amor a Dios… por favor, nada que tenga que ver con tunas o pescados… - Ya tenía suficiente con su padre, y francamente lo odiaba, él no era un pez…**

** \- He… - Incluso luego de los 20, Tsuna se molestaba con quien sea que le dijera tuna, y podría llegar a ser violento si se persistía. – Tsu, es corto, simple, y no suena como tuna. – Lo último fue un chiste, pero en lugar de que Tsuna se riera, solo lo miro, como si evaluara lo que acababa de decir.**

** \- No veo porque no. Más corto que eso no puede haber… ¡y no es un reto! – Agrego, recordando que la gran mayoría en su familia podría tomar eso como un reto.**

** \- Segundo… tu no solo estas herido, estas amnésico, lo que menos necesitas es preocuparte porque me moleste contigo e intente castigarte, o enseñarte algo. – Si, era triste, no podría divertirse como de costumbre… ni siquiera tendría su compañero de juegos disponible por quien sabe cuánto tiempo… - Tercero, no sé si te has dado cuenta o no, pero es bastante obvio… las cosas no están bien por aquí, y giran en torno a ti. La culpa no es tuya, así que déjalo ir… arreglare el problema, te lo prometo. – Porque… por lo que podía ver, el problema iniciaba mucho antes de lo que había pensado.**


	32. Capítulo 32

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 32

** \- ¿Puedo… puedo saber algo de lo que paso? – Seguramente no, pero no se perdía nada por preguntar.**

** \- Algo, ¿uh? – Inteligente… - Digamos que te viste obligado a hacer algo en un momento inoportuno… y las cosas se fueron al desagüe desde allí. Eso es todo lo que te diré, por ahora, al respecto. ¿Estás bien con eso?**

** \- No es como si pudiera molestarme de algo que no sé, Reborn. – Y no se molestaría por la falta de información, ya estaba un poco más que acostumbrado…**

** \- Hmmm… - Lo siento, Tsunayoshi. – Así que… cuéntame, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?**

** \- Pues… haber salido muy mal en un examen y creo que me quedo dormido en clase… - No estaba orgulloso de ello, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?**

** \- ¿Edad? **

** \- 14, cerca de cumplir 15. – Y se suponía que tenía 24 en este momento… que incomodo, la verdad… **

** \- Hmmm… - Esos datos… casi 10 años… ¿no era demasiada coincidencia?, su intuición decía que si… y su intuición nunca se equivocaba. – Tienes 24, eres el Décimo, y has sido un muy buen jefe, y has ganado muchos aliados… - Aunque eso no fue para nada fácil, pero no le iba a decir eso. **

** \- ¿En serio? - ¿No había metido la pata hasta el fondo?**

** \- No eres perfecto mocoso. – Reborn lo empujo algo molesto con un dedo, no le gustaba cuando las personas tenían ese… tipo de pensar. – Sabes, ya que estamos en esto, te lo diré directamente: nunca me han caído bien el tipo de personas que no creen en sí mismas, en especial cuando son capaces de hacer cosas asombrosas si se lo proponen…**

** \- Re-**

** \- Derrotaste a Xanxus, a Mukuro y de paso lo sacaste de Vendicare, venciste a Byakuran de 10 años en el futuro… - Reborn hizo una leve pausa. – Has mantenido esta mansión en pie durante años, me has derrotado (te tomo mucho, pero lo hiciste), has puesto en su lugar a todos tus guardianes, incluyendo a Hibari, en su lugar… - Reborn lo miro de nuevo, sonriendo de forma casi sarcástica. – y tu aun crees que eres un inútil y que no puedes hacer nada bien, ¿me equivoco?, incluso dudas de mis palabras…**

** -… Pues… - Si, era totalmente cierto, él no podía creer que-espera… - Reborn, tu siempre me has ayudado, nunca he hecho nada-**

** \- Pufff, solo te entrenado y dado apoyo, nada más, tu solo eres quien ha hecho esas cosas… - Reborn dejo de sonreír, no mostro la tristeza que sentía al decir: - Tu problema, tu problema principal siempre ha sido el mismo… tu no crees en ti mismo, te crees un inútil bueno para nada. Cuando te olvidas de eso, cuando estas presionado o muy preocupado, cuando no tienes tiempo de al menos recordar quien crees que eres, tu brillas mocoso.**

** -… Lo siento… - Lo había molestado, ¿no es así?**

** \- No, no es tu culpa… En parte, es mía, no di con alguna forma de solventar ese problema de forma permanente… - Que olvidara aquí y allá que era "Dame-Tsuna" era solo un comodín. – Tus padres también tienen culpa… - Su padre, por no estar pendiente de él, y su madre por hacer caso omiso y en ocasiones afirmar de alguna forma lo que su hijo creía de sí mismo. – Tu familia, tus amigos, compartimos culpa también… - Por no darse cuenta y actuar, las dos juntas. **

** \- Pero-**

** – Y finalmente, el que menos culpa tiene, pero al mismo tiempo el que más peso tiene, eres tú mismo, Tsu. Afirmar y creer que eres un inútil bueno para nada, no hará mas que te conviertas en eso, cortando todo tu potencial… ¿y sabes que tenías cuando te conocí?, potencial, mucho potencial que pocos podían ver, y que tu escondías incluso de ti mismo. **

** Eso era increíblemente frustrante, un total reto, porque Tsuna podría verse como una persona sencilla y fácil de tratar, pero era terco, muy terco y a la vez muy tímido, tranquilo, miedoso. Era como un puercoespín, todo tímido y tranquilo, pero cuando la presión llegaba a ser demasiado, espinas salían por doquier e incluso el mismo salía espinado. Honestamente Reborn no sabía a quién culpar, a su padre por hacer la vista gorda y ni siquiera visitar para ver las cosas (y si lo hacía se emborrachaba), a su madre por, de alguna u otra forma, afianzar esa creencia, a sus compañeros de clase por razones obvias… o el mismo, por no encontrar una buena solución al problema en el menor tiempo posible. Lo peor, en su opinión, era que ahora tenía la duda… la duda de que… ¿de verdad habría solventado este problema?, ¿o solo ocasiono una bomba de tiempo sin darse cuenta?**

** -… Reborn… - Esta vez, Reborn no lo interrumpió. – Honestamente… me halaga que pienses eso de mí, pero… - Internamente, Reborn se preparó para oír algo que no le iba a gustar. – tienes que admitir que… - Sip, no le iba a gustar en nada… - me estás dando mucho crédito… - ¿Este chico realmente tenía la valentía de decir que él, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, daba más crédito que lo que tiene?, cielos… ya disfrutaría cuando le probara la verdad… - Quiero decir… por algo he sido llamado Dame-Tsuna por toda mi vida, ¿no crees? – Tsuna miro a cualquier otro lado menos a las otras dos presencias en la habitación.**

** -…**

** \- No soy bueno en matemáticas, ni en ciencias, ni en política, ni en deportes… ni siquiera haciendo amigos… - En la última parte su voz se quebró. – Yo no tenía amigos, los pocos que tuve se convirtieron en brabucones… - Reborn no dijo nada de nada, solo estaba prestando máxima atención a lo que decía, tomando notas mentales. – Yo era nadie, Reborn… yo era nadie hasta que llegaste a mi vida… - Sin amigos, sin ninguna clase de talento, sin metas en la vida, solo con su mamá… - Pero… ¿realmente tengo que ser un mafioso para tener lo que tengo ahora? **

** -… No. – Se limitó a decir Reborn. – Y no tienes que forzarte por una repuesta ahora… - Ni siquiera tenía todas sus memorias para empezar. – No es necesario. Incluso si decides simplemente dejar esta vida, la gran mayoría de nosotros te seguirá o se mantendrá en contacto contigo, incluso si tienen que cazarte como un venado. **

** \- ¿Eh?, ¿por qué-**

** \- Tienes a Dino y a Emma, ellos no van a dejar sus vidas, pero si tienen que cazarte para saber de ti y comunicarse contigo, no dudes que lo harán. – Si tenían que poner al mundo patas arriba, lo harían sin pensarlo dos veces.**

** -… Eso… eso me parece un poco exagerado… - Él no era tan importante como para que hicieran algo así…**

** \- Tsk, tsk… Tsu, recuerda que tienes 24, ¿no crees que en 10 años se hayan hecho muy buenos amigos?, 10 años es mucho tiempo, recuérdalo mocoso. – Estaba bastante seguro de que no eran necesarios 10 años para llegar a ese nivel de amistad…**

** \- Aun así… - Tsuna se apagó, mirándolo con timidez. - ¿De verdad todo está bien ahora?, ¿no hice algo estúpido o-**

** \- Eres un jefe excelente mocoso, si hay alguien quien no está feliz ahora, eres tú. – Y con feliz se refería a estar contento con la decisión de tomar el puesto de Decimo Vongola. Actualmente, pocos en la familia estaban felices con la situación… no podía decirle eso a Tsuna, lo tomaría mal y se sentiría culpable y solo Dios sabe que locura haría luego…**

** \- Ya veo… - Lo entristecía, pero sabía que era una posibilidad…**

** \- Si estabas triste, o no querías estar en este lugar, nadie sabría decírtelo… casi siempre estabas sonriendo, o molesto porque alguien decidió volar parte de la mansión, y rara vez estabas triste, te divertías… - Aunque a veces se pasaba con eso, pero, ¿quién podía culparlo con tanto papeleo?**

** \- Sabes, todo ha sido subreal desde que te conocí, o al menos así se siente… - Tsuna sonrió un poco, cerrando los ojos. – como si fuera un sueño… uno bastante extraño, bizarro, y divertido y frustrante en ciertos aspectos… - Tsuna lo miro de reojo sin cambiar de expresión. – Es difícil, no tener amigos, no tener talentos, nada, y así, en un día normal, común y corriente aparezca un bebé bien vestido, diciendo ser mi tutor, y luego casi 10 minutos más tarde, me diga que seré el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola, una familia mafiosa, que era… - Tsuna se apagó. – Es simplemente como un sueño, no se siente real, y no importa cuanto lo niegue… es un buen sueño, y a pesar de todo, no quisiera despertar y volverme a ver solo, como si nada hubiera pasado, donde no estas y donde nadie me hace pasar un acontecimiento desastroso y estúpido… **

** \- Pues este sueño es bastante real en mi opinión…**

** \- Creo que no lo entiendes… - Y quizás era mejor de ese modo. – Solo mamá me quería, mi padre podría estar en no sé dónde y no me importaría, ya que ni siquiera lo conozco… - Un suspiro profundo. – Vivía la vida solo por vivir, era solo feliz jugando, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, sin amigos, fallando en todo no importa lo que hicieran, deje de tratar hace años, había llegado a la conclusión que no iba a mejorar y viviría una vida normal y mediocre una vez que me graduará de bachillerato, no era lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a la universidad, y francamente no sé qué estudiar si fuera a ir a una, no me moleste en siquiera hacer metas… Vivía por vivir, Reborn… no hacia ni pensaba hacer ninguna locura de quitarme la vida solo por dos cosas, la primera es mi madre, no iba a hacerle daño de esa manera, me ama si me ha estado cuidando desde que nací, y la otra razón es que soy un cobarde y un miedoso… ¡como si ser un inútil no fuera suficiente!, hehehe… **

** Honestamente, Reborn no le veía nada de gracia a lo dicho, pero al parecer Tsuna si lo hacía… Tsuna nunca hablo de estas cosas con el antes…**

** -… Nunca soñé o espere llegar lejos, ni siquiera en llegar a tener novia, quiero decir, ¿quién querría tener a alguien como yo como pareja?, nadie obviamente… - Eso no lo ponía triste ni nada, era un hecho para el… - Y como si nada, llegaste, y demandaste mi atención, mi vida, mi esfuerzo… y declaraste, afirmaste, como un hecho, que yo sería el próximo jefe, el Décimo Vongola, una de las familias mafiosas más importantes de el mundo… ¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo que aún me suena eso?**

** \- No, la verdad es que no. – Si bien era cierto que el no tuvo una vida rosa, él nunca se creyó tan poco como Tsuna lo hacía. En todo caso, él se esforzó, el creyó firmemente en que podía hacerlo, y así lo hizo.**

** \- Al principio, quería deshacerme de ti, no quería esforzarme por algo tan descabellado, era imposible para mi llegar a ser algo tan grande o importante, pero a la final… tu ganaste. – Reborn arqueo una ceja, ¿gano?, ¿exactamente que gano? – Ganaste mi atención, Reborn, quizás por mayormente miedo, pero ganaste mi atención… Habiendo visto de primera mano quien era, lo que era, viendo porque todos me llamaban "Dame-Tsuna", tú te quedaste. Había esperado que una vez que te dieras cuenta de eso, te irías como los pocos que trataron de ser mis amigos antes, que una vez que oyeras "Dame-Tsuna" y la razón, te irías como si nada hubiera pasado… pero te quedaste. Nadie nunca había hecho eso por mí, y por tanto… ganaste mi atención. Si tu creías que podía cambiar, que podría ser mejor… entonces debía de ser cierto. Claro que te tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, aun te tengo miedo, tu eres un maldito sádico espartano. **

** -… Mocoso… - Primero narcisista, ¿y ahora sádico espartano?**

** \- Es la verdad, y además eres un narcisista, tienes más amantes y dinero que lo podría imaginar y aun así es obvio que tu ego es igualado solamente por tu amor hacia ti mismo. **

** \- Mocoso… - No lo mates, no lo mates…**

** \- Te repito, es la verdad, Reborn. Con todos los talentos y habilidades que tienes, no es extraño. En todo caso, no me importa si eres feliz así. – Había cosas mucho peores. – Y al menos no te la pasas en frente a un espejo las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana. En fin, mi punto es que eres increíble, y si alguien como tu creía en mi… ¿entonces quién soy yo para negarte?**

** -… Sabes que eso no suena bien cuando lo pones así, ¿cierto? – Era oficial, este chico sufría de depresión y poca autoestima… rayos.**

** \- No me importa, la verdad… muy pocas cosas en verdad me importan. Mis juegos y mis mangas son una, mi familia y amigos son otra… y creo que hasta allí llego. Lo que piensen de mi… no importa. Tu creíste en mí, eres la primera persona que hizo eso… incluso mamá se rindió conmigo, pero tú no lo hiciste. Me haces la vida un infierno, cierto, pero nunca te rendiste conmigo, solo buscabas otra forma… - Una sonrisa más grande, pero no por mucho. – Gracias a ti tengo amigos… gracias a ti ya no estoy solo… pero es gracias a ti, por mí mismo no hubiera llegado a nada. Si no hubieras creído en mí, no me hubiera esforzado en nada… Se sentirá aun como un buen sueño, lo sea o no, en verdad no me importa… Si hay algo que quisiera, sería que no me ignoraran tanto cuando intento decir algo, o que no lo interpretaran de otra manera… pero, supongo que es normal, no es que tenga muchas cosas que decir, o algo interesante…**

** \- Tsu…**

** \- ¿Hmmm?**

** \- Cualquier cosa que quieras decir es importante, está mal que creas que no es así, y no deberías de callarlo. Debería ser como está pasando en este momento…. – Cielos, que desastre… - Dime, ¿no se siente bien?, ¿conversar de esta manera?**

** -… En realidad, siendo como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima… - Si se ponía a pensar, era raro la vez que tenía una conversación de esta forma… se sentía bien.**

** \- ¿No te gustaría que fuera más seguido? – Al ver el asentimiento del chico, Reborn sonrio. – Entonces has que pase, mocoso.**

** \- ¿Eh? - ¿De qué rayos estaba-**

** \- Habla, repite, llama la atención, continua hasta que te den la debida atención, si tienes que molestarte para que se note que es serio, hazlo. Muchas veces hablas tan suave y tímido que la gente no lo nota, o interpreta de otra forma, y como tú te callas y sigues la corriente, o simplemente te arrepientes, la gente toma eso como quiera o simplemente lo ignora. – Gokudera lo interpretaba a su forma, y como su personalidad era mucho más violenta, Tsuna terminaba intimidado y aceptando cualquier cosa que pasara… y ahora que lo pensaba, eso paso mucho al principio, con todos… y luego, cuando Tsuna se volvió más asertivo, solo les hablaba para cosas importantes de tal forma que les llegara el mensaje, muy rara vez se sentaba con ellos hablar de sus problemas o de cualquier cosa, sino al contrario, ellos a él. – No simplemente aceptes lo que pase, si tienes que poner mala cara y mirar a alguien fijamente por al menos una hora, hazlo. Nadie se molestará contigo, y se darán cuenta de que en verdad quieres decir algo. Tus amigos no son estúpidos, pero a diferencia de ti, ellos son o han sido populares de alguna forma, así que son más… abiertos, mientras que tú eres más cerrado, y a ellos o se les olvida o no se han dado cuenta.**

** \- Ehhh… no creo que eso sea buena idea… - Ni siquiera creía tener la suficiente-**

** \- Tsu, lo creas o no, aquí la gente muere por oírte, cualquier cosa que digas, será tomado en serio, así sea una tontería o un chiste. – La culpa podía hacerle eso a la gente, hacerla arrepentir de cosas pequeñas, pero vitales como esas.**

** \- ¿Uh?, pero… - Ante la mirada seria de Reborn, Tsuna trago en seco. – Uhg… ¿por qué?, generalmente a mí no me presta atención a menos que sea un asunto muy serio… - Todas las veces que terminaban volando algún lugar era un claro indicativo de ello.**

** \- ¿Por qué?, que graciosa pregunta Tsu… - Reborn se rio un poco, pero no de felicidad. - ¿Te viste en el espejo?, sé que lo hiciste…**

** \- Si, pero-Oh… - Tsuna dejo de sonreír… - ¿Tan grave fue?**

** \- No tienes una idea, y tal vez sea mejor así… - Si supiera todo lo que había pasado… estaría insultándolos a todos, o haciendo locuras pensando que todo esto no era más que un sueño… ya había pasado varias veces. – Quizás esto se hubiera podido evitar si te hubiéramos escuchado con más atención. Creo que con eso puedes entender que aquí nadie te ignorara… - Sin importar cuan incomodo te sientas por eso, mocoso.**

** \- Ya… ya veo… - Pero le era difícil de entender… - Tratare de hacerte caso, pero no prometo nada… - No creía tener el valor suficiente como para insistir en algo como una conversación… **

** \- ¿Eres ignorado mucho? – Si, mucho, según sus fuentes, pero no estaba demás oírlo de su boca.**

** \- Sip, no tenía muchas cosas que decir o mostrar tampoco… - Generalmente hablaba con Natsu, cuando estaban solos, y antes de eso… bueno, lloraba de vez en cuando.**

** \- Pues recuerda que no estás solo ahora, si quieres hablar con alguien, solo dilo, ellos harán tiempo para ti. – Incluso si tienen que posponer cosas importantes.**

** \- Bueno-**

** \- Y no, ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que estas molestando a nadie o quitándole tiempo valioso para otra cosa. – Esto en verdad fue un regaño. Tsuna tenía la mala costumbre de no querer molestar o interrumpir a nadie, incluso por cosas como un descanso y una plática suave de cualquier cosa estúpida con tal de pasar un buen rato.**

** \- H-Hai… - Tsuna se relajó de nuevo al ver que Reborn asintió en respuesta, pues se había vuelto tan serio que cualquiera podría pensar que había cometido traición o algo similar en gravedad.**

** \- Perfecto. – Lo que menos necesitaban era que se callara las cosas… **

** \- Eto… Reborn… - Esto era una pregunta estúpida, muy estúpida, pero tenía que hacerla… - ¿Por qué los chicos parecieran tener como 50 años?**

** \- Porque no han estado tomando su debido descanso, andan muy preocupados por ti como para hacerlo. – Esa fue una mentira piadosa…**

** \- ¿Y no has usado uno de tus mil trucos para que duerman?, no sé, como polvo para dormir o algo… - Reborn rio y rio en su cabeza, pero por fuera no hizo nada más que mirarlo y arquearle una ceja. – Perdón… **

** \- Lo he hecho, mocoso. – Varias veces ya… **

** \- Oh… hehehe… - Y aun así se veían tan viejos… oh Dios… **

** \- No deberías de estarte riendo de ellos… - Ni encontrando gracia en su situación.**

** \- Pero es divertido… - Eso le recordaba… - ¿Qué hay del mini Hibari-san?**

** \- Ah… los niños aquí te quieren mucho, así que no te asustes de ellos, a ti no te harán nada… - Pero al resto de los seres humanos si, desgraciadamente. – Su nombre es Daisuke, tiene 5 años, tiene la misma sed de sangre que su padre, o quizás peor, no estamos seguros. Es un buen niño siempre y cuando no se metan con él o algo o alguien a quien él quiera. Según su padre, es un Omnívoro. – Y quería ser un caza recompensas… - Tiene llamas de la nube, y llamas de niebla, mayormente de nube.**

** \- Espera, ¿niebla? – Tsuna pestañeo varias veces… - Okey… ¿Cómo rayos Hibari tuvo un hijo?, no es la persona más romántica… **

** \- Oh Tsu, te sorprenderías… - En especial sabiendo que tú eres el que los uno, a pesar de tanto, tanto sufrimiento causado por ello. – Su mamá es Chrome, están casados, por cierto.**

** 3, 2, 1…**

** \- ¿QUEEEEEE? – Varias respiraciones profundas. - ¿Cómo se logró tal cosa?, ¿llego el apoca-**

** \- Llegaste tú. – Respondió secamente Reborn. – No fue fácil, pero lo lograste. Esos dos viven felices así que siéntete orgulloso, mocoso. – No podía culparlo por palidecer y casi desmayarse de la impresión. Era algo chocante, pero no tan loco como parecía.**

** \- Necesito un momento… - Al oír esto, internamente Reborn hizo una mueca… y se preparó para el grito mental que haría Tsuna. Tristemente no se equivocó, tendría dolor de cabeza por un buen rato… **

** \- ¿Mejor ahora? – Lo único que agradecía Reborn era que el grito fue mental y no verbal, porque no quería atención no deseada, solo por eso.**

** \- Si… - Le tomaría semanas digerir que Hibari y Chrome estuvieran casados y tuvieran un hijo, pero viviría… o eso creía.**

** \- Así que… ¿explícame en que examen fracasaste? – Solo para pasar un buen rato… Tsuna siempre fallaba era en lo básico, una vez que entendía eso, y se le iban los nerviosos, podía solo con cualquier cosa.**

** \- Trigonometría… - Fue la respuesta desanimada y con cara de: "no quería recordar eso".**

** \- Hmmm… ven aquí.**

** Luego de unos minutos, Tsuna quería golpearse la cabeza en contra de una pared, sintiéndose muy estúpido. Reborn solo lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, muy a sabiendas de que Tsuna lo había entendido y no volvería a fallar de nuevo con eso, incluso si así lo quisiera. Ahora que habían tenido un buen rato, podía tirarle algunas preguntas pesadas…**

** \- Háblame de Gokudera, ¿hay algo que te moleste de el?, te recuerdo que no estás obligado a responder. – Y hablando de Gokudera… - Puedes pasar, ¿sabes?**

** \- ¿Eh?, ¿pasar? – Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, y casi salta al oír la puerta abrirse, mostrando a un serio, triste, Gokudera con una bandeja en manos. – Eh… ¿hola?, ¿Gokudera-kun? – Solo Reborn podía hacerle una pregunta así cuando-**

** \- ¿Se me permite pasar, Juudaime? – La pregunta fue tranquila, suave, como si la respuesta de la misma fuera hacer un no. El tono solo hizo que Tsuna pestañeara varias veces, extrañado y confuso, y eso se mostró en su cara.**

** \- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – El rara vez preguntaba, casi siempre lo seguía a donde fuera, incluso si le decía que no, y daba cualquier clase de excusa con tal de estar cerca, así que esto era… - Esa pregunta es totalmente alíen para mí, ¿quién eres y que has hecho con Gokudera-kun marciano? – Realmente esperaba no arrepentirse de hacer eso, realmente esperaba no hacerlo…**

** \- He… de verdad eres el Tsuna de hace como 10 años atrás… - Gokudera tenía ahora una sonrisa entre divertida y triste. Le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente a Tsuna una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, y se sentó en frete de él, colocando la bandeja cuidadosamente en la cama. – Debes de tener hambre, así que te traje esto…**

** Gokudera no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante la cara de Tsuna al ver la comida, era como si hubiera visto algo que no tenía mucho sentido… En cierta parte, era de esperarse, no estaban en Japón, así que la comida no era japonesa, y si Tsuna no recordaba, entonces era algo totalmente nuevo para él. **

** \- ¿Por qué no pruebas?, estoy seguro de que te gustara. – Tan seguro que-**

** \- Creo que no le gusto, Hayato. – Dijo Reborn lentamente, mirando la cara que se estaba poniendo verde, y como para completar, el chico escupió lo que se había llevado a la boca.**

** \- Es agrio… - Demasiado agrio… **

** -… Esto solía gustarte mucho… - La cara de Tsuna se puso más verde. – Uh, okey, entendí… - ¿Cómo no le gustaba?, a menos que… fuera gusto adquirido, o simplemente fingió en las reuniones… podría ser cualquiera. – Esto es dulce, debería saber mejor…**

** -… De acuerdo… - No era precisamente algo para "morirse" en su opinión, pero era pasable, agradable hasta cierto punto…**

** \- ¿Ese sí? – Un asentimiento. **

** \- Mocoso, no te olvides de la pregunta. – Tsuna pestaño y lo miro con sorpresa y algo de pánico, ¿estaba loco o qué? – Tú quieres saber, ¿no es así Hayato?**

** \- Si, me gustaría saber. – Este Tsuna sería mucho más sincero, o al menos se notaría si estaba mintiendo. Además, si iba a estar así por un tiempo, de esta manera seria más agradable y cómodo para el…**

** -… ¿Desde cuándo…? – Tsuna se detuvo, pero ellos no necesitaban que continuará para entender. Tsuna suspiro profundamente, y miro a otro sitio menos a ellos por un momento, debatiendo. – Esta bien, supongo…**

** \- Si no quieres hablar, no tienes por qué hacerlo Juudai-**

** \- Odio que me llames así. – Gokudera se detuvo en seco. – Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?, es Tsu-na-yo-shi, puedes llamarme Tsuna, Tsu-na, T-s-u-n-a, me gustaría que me llamaras así. Nada de sama, o san, ni siquiera dono, nada de eso… solo Tsuna está bien… **

** -… Jefe… - De todo lo que se esperó no fue eso, realmente no lo fue.**

** \- ¿Es tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre en lugar de un título? – No, realmente no se esperó esto. – Trate de decírtelo, pero decías que era… irrespetuoso… - Tsuna miro sus manos, nervioso. – Luego de un par de veces, me rendí y simplemente te dejé llamarme lo que quisieras… pensé que quizás, con el tiempo lo dejarías, pero veo que no…**

** \- Lo lamento Juu-Tsuna, no tenía idea de que le molestara tanto-**

** \- Me molesta, porque te considero un amigo, no un… subordinado. Los amigos no se tratan así, ¿o sí?, se tratan bajo el mismo nivel… ¿me equivoco? – Oh Señor… se sentía como tremendo idiota, y era un genio… ¡Vaya genio que era!**

** \- Yo… lo lamento, Tsuna… - De verdad era un idiota… - Entonces tienes que llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no es un buen trato? – Gokudera ignoro lo mejor posible la mirada burlona de Reborn.**

** \- Su-supongo… - Genial, de nuevo la mirada adoradora… daba más miedo ahora… mucho más miedo… - ¿Podrías dejar de… mirarme así? – Era demasiado incomodo, mucho más que lo que recordaba…**

** \- ¿Eh?, oh… - Entonces lo que Reborn le dijo hace años era cierto: a Tsuna le incomodaba mucho la admiración, los halagos, y en general mucha atención… Tenía sentido, Tsuna no era exactamente popular cuando lo conoció… Pobre de el si se llegaba a enterar de todas las cartas de amor e invitaciones de boda que había rechazado por años… podría darle de verdad un infarto esta vez.**

** \- Uhg, seguro… - Internamente Hayato hizo una mueca, ¿tanto miedo daba? – Si se me permite-**

** \- ¿Aun fumas? – La pregunta fue muy inocente, tanto que los presentes sentían que había algo oscuro detrás de la pregunta…**

** \- Si… - ¿A que venía eso?**

** \- Eso implica que te tengo que seguir intercambiando los paquetes de cigarrillos por dulces o algo así… - Tsuna puso una muy mala cara, tanto trabajo para nada… el aún seguía fumando. – Es malo para tu salud, ¿sabes?**

** -… ¡Con que tú eras el desgraciado hijo de pu-digo, ¿por qué diablos?**

** Reborn solo lo miro con una expresión sin emoción, y Hayato podía sentir muy bien que era lo que le quería decir Reborn: "Realmente agradable, idiota sin remedio". Lo peor, en su perspectiva, era que Tsuna tenía la misma expresión… cualquiera pensaría-**

** \- No es la primera vez que me insultas… tampoco será la última. – Cuando se conocieron, cuando no lo reconocía, o cuando insultaba a una tercera persona por algo, ya que a veces era el siendo anónimo para evitarse un pleito… - Pero si, fui yo. Fumar es malo para la salud, y tú eres demasiado joven para eso, adquirir cáncer, y morir como un idiota.**

** \- ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! – Tsuna solo lo miro con más intensidad, una cara muy, muy, aburrida y sin ninguna otra emoción, diciéndole idiota en silencio. – No me digas que si lo hiciste…**

** \- Tu tomas todo como quieras… - Tsuna rodo los ojos, y lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue inconsciente. – perro faldero.**

** Reborn silbo, llamando la atención de Tsuna, y Gokudera solo podía mirar a Tsuna con total sorpresa, como si hubiera sido cacheteado. Al no entender esto, Tsuna hizo lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho:**

** \- ¿Qué?, es verdad, rara vez me haces caso… - Nada cambio. - ¿Qué?, ¿he dicho algo malo?**

** \- Lo llamaste perro faldero. – Ahora sí, Reborn se desarmo, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar sus risas.**

** \- Yo no lo he llamado perro faldero… - Él no lo había hecho, ¿verdad? - ¿Y por qué lo llamaría así?, me recuerda a veces a un perrito, ¿pero faldero?, nunca lo he visto detrás de nadie… - Reborn se rio aún más, y Hayato se sonrojo levemente, en total vergüenza. **

** -… No pasa nada, Tsuna, no pasa nada… - Tal vez debió de haber escuchado a la piña pervertida antes… - ¿Algo más que te moleste o no te guste de mí?, no prometo nada con los cigarros, llevo mucho tiempo como para poder dejarlos, así como así.**

** \- Solo no abuses de ellos y tendremos un acuerdo. – No era como si pudiera detenerlo, o el no pudiera hacerlo a escondidas. – Pues… hay algo mas que no me gusta de ti, pero es mas una incomodidad, aunque a veces es divertido… - E increiblemente estúpido de ver…**

** \- ¿Qué? - ¿Qué podría incomo-**

** \- ¿Podrías tratar de controlar cuan seguido te peleas con los demás?, sueles hacer estallar todo cuando lo haces, y por cosas tontas… Es divertido, no lo negare, y es normal ya que todos ustedes les encanta el caos y la destrucción… - Y nuevamente lo siguiente que salió de sus labios fue totalmente inconsciente: - pero ninguno de ustedes son los esclavizados en limpiar el desastre, ni hacer el papeleo, ni ser castigado por no poder controlar la situación, y mucho menos sus cosas se hacen pedazos porque nunca lo hacen en lugares propios de ustedes, amantes de la destrucción… - Al terminar, Tsuna pestañeo varias veces. - ¿Yo dije eso?**

** Mientras que Reborn no iba a arruinar su imagen, eso no implicaba que en su cabeza se estuviera riendo mucho, la cara de Gokudera no tenía precio. Lentamente, casi de forma robótica, Hayato asintió.**

** \- Oh… - Tristemente, Tsuna solo podía pensar en algo: - ¿De dónde demonios salió eso?, ¿y que papeleo? – Debería de estar corriendo en círculos con las manos en la cabeza y gritando al cielo… si no estuviera tan confundido y curioso.**

** \- Hehe, no te preocupes tanto por eso… - Probablemente fuera algo que nunca dijo, pero que quiso decirles varias veces o alguna vez.**

** \- Okey… ¿Hayato-kun? - ¿Se había pasado quizás…?**

** \- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien… - Rayos y más rayos… - ¿Quieres ir por un postre?, a los demás les encantaría verte, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…**


	33. Capítulo 33

Mikan18, gracias! :3

97fizhy03dt, te confundiste? Esa era la idea :P, lee la nota de abajo :3

Shiho-Akemi, honestamente me perdiste con tus preguntas :/, aunque creo que igual te puedo responder tus dudas en la nota de abajo.

niniku, a mí no me gusta tanto Undyne, probablemente se deba a que me molesto mucho la persecución y luego la charla de héroe… pero no me cae mal. Si hay alguien de undertale que me cae mal, seria Bally y a Temmie… Mis personajes favoritos del juego son Sans obviamente, Flowey, y Blooky :P. Solo he hecho el neutral y el pacifista. Y gracias :3

Vicky Chacin C. -P, a mí no me agrada mucho Iemitsu :/, pero Reborn es un amor y un dolor al mismo tiempo XD. Bueno, no es exactamente que Tsuna les canto sus verdades sin haberlas experimentado… el Tsuna del futuro influyo en él, si quieres ser más precisa . No sé si este capi tendrá las locuras que esperas .

Dalian0208, muchas gracias :3

R. Sycore, O_O somos dos entonces XD Aquí veras al otro personaje de khr al cual critico mucho (quizás un poco demasiado), espero que no quedes así: O_O En mi sincera opinión, Reborn es lo más cercano a una figura paterna para Tsuna. Con respecto a lo sádico… creo que eso es parte mi culpa y parte del Tsuna del futuro (el influye algo al Tsuna del pasado, de forma inconsciente). Con respecto a lo largo de tu review… ¡me encantan los reviews largos!, mientras más largos mejor, eso significa que le diste mucha atención (en especial si te gusto), nunca pidas disculpas por escribir tanto :3, al menos no conmigo :P

CarlotteScarlet, O_O, muchas gracias? . (no me hagas sonrojar tanto .). Hasta las 3 am? Aouch, eso debió de pegar en la mañana. Eh, cuando Tsuna (el del futuro), se entere que no es un sueño… no va a ser paz y amor, eso es seguro XD

Nikopelucas, gracias~ :3 En el futuro creen que Tsuna tiene problemas psicológicos, o tiene amnesia-mejor lee y versa XD, no te quitare toda la diversión :3

AZGARdMOON, casi te quedas fuera o.o Altar, capilla, IGLESIA?! O_O, si obtienes una imagen, me la muestas, okay? No lo hago yo porque no me quedaria bien XD, tal vez deberia pedirle el favor a una amiga que lea y dibuje a este Tsuna (aunque le dara el infarto al ver lo largo de esta historia). Hmmm... creo que puedo cumplir tu peticion, se paciente :3 EdLive? Voy a buscarlo, lo ultimo que me vi (hace un mes o menos) fue Yuri on Ice, a peticion de alguien... y ando descargando ahora Rwby, me han dicho muchos que la vea o.o

Nota: La idea era confundir, hacerlos sentir como la gente en el futuro, para aquellos que se confundieron, pues entraron de lleno en la perspectiva de los guardianes y de Reborn en el futuro. El Tsuna de 14 años está en el cuerpo del Tsuna del futuro (24 años), y el Tsuna de 24 años está en el cuerpo del Tsuna del pasado (14 años). El Tsuna de 14 años no sabe que está en el futuro, el cree lo que lo demás creen por razones obvias: tiene amnesia. Las cosas que dice de forma inconsciente o sin querer, mayormente son causadas por el Tsuna del futuro de forma inconsciente. Recuerden que algo de la amargura, rabia y demás debe de quedar en el subconsciente del cuerpo de Tsuna, así que en cierta forma es relativamente normal que el Tsuna del pasado se vea influenciado por ello sin razón aparente, entre otras causas. No ayuda que el Tsuna del pasado está muy perdido en que rayos está ocurriendo en donde está, ya se pueden imaginar XD Y si, la gente anda tanteando con Tsuna, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo (la paliza verbal dejo secuelas XD).

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 33

** \- Este lugar es muy grande... – Ya le dolían sus pobres pies… **

** \- Ya casi llegamos Ju-Tsuna… - Esto iba a tomar un tiempo… pero la sonrisa de Tsuna valía la pena el esfuerzo.**

** \- ¿Por qué todo esta tan… solitario? – Le daba mala espina, y hasta cierto punto miedo… **

** \- Porque este lugar no es muy frecuentado y Hayato dio la noticia de que no era necesario más búsqueda, que estabas bien y en compañía. – Si no… mejor no pensar en todo el desastre que sucedería… solo para encontrarlo.**

** \- Eh… hehehe… - Tal vez no debió de haber saltado por la ventana… pero en verdad no estaba pensando en ese momento…**

** \- Ya vamos a llegar… - Hayato lo tomo de la mano, haciéndolo sobresaltarse de la sorpresa, y luego incomodarse al verlo arrodillarse frente a él y mirarlo a la cara. – Si estás muy cansado, puedo llevarte en mi espalda, si eso está bien contigo…**

** \- ¡No es necesario!, ¡no es necesario! – Hayato pestañeo varias veces, sorprendido al verlo moverse tan rápido, ya había llegado al final del pasillo del tiro. - ¿Ves?, ¡no es necesario!**

** \- He… - Reborn solo camino más rápido para estar a la par con Tsuna, riéndose un poco internamente ante lo sucedido. ¿Acaso Hayato se había olvidado que Tsuna era una persona muy penosa en el pasado?, de hecho, incluso casi muerto del cansancio no le gustaba ser cargado por nadie.**

** \- No tan deprisa mocoso, puede darte un desmayo. – No estaba en condiciones para andar alterándose tanto, más bien había durado mucho tiempo despierto.**

** \- Lo siento… - ¡Pero es que tampoco podían esperar que actuara como si eso fuera remotamente normal!**

** \- No importa ya mocoso. – Tsuna se medió quejo al ser despelucado, y luego al recibir un leve empujón. – Ábrela, si puedes. – Fue una medio burla, cosa que gano un puchero por parte de Tsuna.**

** -… Esta cosa es pesada… - ¿De qué estaba hecha esta puerta gigante?, ¿piedra?**

** Reborn no dijo nada de nada, solo lo observo, y fue un tanto sorprendido al verlo entrar en Hyper Dying Will Mode, negándose a ser derrotado por una puerta dos veces más grande que él, y como 5 veces más ancha. Reborn en verdad no se molestó en detenerlo, y tampoco hubiera sido necesario porque no tardo en abrirla, jadeando más o menos, y temblando debido al esfuerzo. Tristemente, Tsuna no podía concentrarse plenamente en recuperar su aliento, y la única razón por la cual no trato de esconderse detrás de Reborn o Hayato era que aún no había vuelto a la normalidad.**

** \- ¿Qué pasa? – Dios Santo, se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón… - ¿Por qué me miran tanto?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? – Era muy, muy incómodo.**

** \- No realmente, es solo que estas despierto. – Reborn lo volvió a empujar suavemente, sin comentar en como sus llamas se apagaban o sus jadeos. – No podrás hacer fuerza por unas semanas… - Su condición física dejaba mucho que desear, pero para lo que había esperado era toda una maravilla. **

** \- ¡Pero es cree-OH MY GOD!**

** En esto, incluso Reborn quedo totalmente sorprendido. No se sabía si era una buena cosa o no que Tsuna se olvidó totalmente que lo estaban viendo muchas personas…**

** \- Dios, ¡eres tan linda!, ¡tan tierna! – Rukia solo dejo que Tsuna la abrazara, la despelucara, la revisara de arriba abajo, le besara la frente, la alzara un poco, y en general que la tratara como un muñeco de peluche. Las adulaciones eran muy apreciadas junto con los mimos. - ¡Eres demasiado kawaii! – La chica no tenía ni idea de que era kawaii, pero tenía que ser algo muy positivo, Tsuna-sama estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja después de todo. - ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan bella criatura?, ¿eh?, tiene que ser algo muy lindo, tan lindo como tu preciosura…**

** Nadie dijo nada, la gran mayoría se había golpeado la frente y solo podía mirar la escena tratando de no reírse o quejarse. Tsuna solo en verdad tenía un problema, y ese problema estaba como a 4 pasos de Rukia-chan, con un puchero, los brazos cruzados, moviendo el pie en molestia e impaciencia… Tsuna eligió ese momento, antes que Rukia-chan pudiera contestarle, para notar el ruido, y girar la cara para ver qué pasaba y con quien se había metido en problemas… Tsuna rio un poco nervioso y divertido, abriendo los brazos para el chico:**

** \- ¿Quieres venir también?, adelante… - Esa expresión era igual a un: "notice me, senpai", era muy lindo… **

** \- Hmp… - Y aun con ese puchero, el chico se lanzó a sus brazos, ganando una risa algo burlona de la chica.**

** Desde la esquina oscura en donde estaba, Hibari suspiro profundamente y miro al techo… **

** \- Eres un chiquillo celoso, ¿eh? – Las mejillas de Daisuke se inflaron más, y su sonrojo aumento, pero no dijo nada, haciendo sonreír a Tsuna un poco más. – Hehe, son unas ternuritas andantes… **

** \- Tsu, no mimes tanto a mi nina, luego no querra despaga-**

** \- Tu… Tu… niña… - Desde donde estaba, Rukia hizo un gesto muy feo a su padre, cosa que no vio el propio Tsuna, gracias al cielo. – Tu… - Le iba a dar un para cardiaco, simplemente le iba a dar… - ¿Cómo siquiera te las arreglaste para tener a una hija tan increíblemente kawaii?, ¡tú no eres tan lindo en ningún sitio! **

** Daisuke trato de no reírse mientras que Rukia le dio un codazo para que dejara de reírse, pues no era divertido ver a Tsuna-sama en tanto pánico… estaba en negación…**

** \- ¡Solo mírala!, es una ternurita, ¡no tiene nada tuyo!, excepto su suave piel… y los ojos… y… - La cara de Tsuna cambio a una de terror absoluto… - Niña, por todo lo que es bueno… dime que no es verdad… dime que no acabo de tocar lo que es propiedad de Satanás.**

** \- ¡HEY! - ¿Cómo que Satanás?, el no-**

** \- Dime que no es tu padre, por fis… - Ya había comenzado a llorar, notando las patillas características de Reborn en sus mejillas… **

** \- Tsuna-sama, él es mi papá… - La chica le sonrió muy lindamente, pero el pobre Tsuna no lo vio, por una simple razón:**

** \- ¿Acabas de llamarme Tsuna-sama? – Esto tenía que ser una broma…**

** \- Sip~ - Respondió muy felizmente la chica.**

** Todos, incluso Reborn, lo miraron extrañados al verlo levantar como un robot, con una cara de haber visto la muerte, caminar tranquilamente a la mesa, y tomar un cuchillo antes de ponérselo en el cuello. No obstante, nadie tuvo que hacer nada:**

** \- ¿Debo temer por mi vida, Reborn? – La pregunta fue temblorosa, muy temblorosa, pues estaba cargada de miedo.**

** \- No, no realmente, ella me mataría si siquiera te insulto. – Y no es como si… - Tampoco es la primera vez que haces esto, ni la única persona… Ella es muy tierna, cuando así lo desea. – Reborn se encogió de hombros. – Más bien, tu eres el sobreprotector aquí, la gente debería de tenerte miedo a ti y no a mi si alguien trata algo gracioso con ella…**

** \- ¿S-Seguro? – Tsuna prefería suicidarse allí mismo a pasar por el mismísimo infierno para luego ser asesinado sádicamente por su tutor…**

** \- Si… no te voy a matar por esto ni nada. Ella es capaz de defenderse sola, no necesito intervenir. – Tsuna bajo lentamente el cuchillo… - Por cierto… no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. – Termino Reborn con una sonrisa sádica, una voz muy oscura, refiriéndose al cuchillo. La reacción fue inmediata:**

** \- ¡HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Como alguien podía moverse tan rápido en esas condiciones, no tenían ni idea. - ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!**

** Mientras Tsuna estaba escondido debajo de la gran mesa y disculpándose una y otra vez, haciendo a muchos reírse o simplemente golpearse la frente con una mano, Rukia y Daisuke solo pudieron mirarse sin mucha emoción…**

** \- ¿En serio así era Tsuna-sama cuando joven? – Era… extraño.**

** \- Sip. – Afirmo Reborn, acercándose a su hija y palmeándole la espalda. – Un cobarde, un miedoso, y un inútil… - Esta vez ellos dos tendrían que creerlo… porque lo estaban viendo. – Que no te engañe, todo eso es mental… - Sonrió divertido y agrego: - Intenta hacer algo gracioso con quienes quiere, y adivina lo que pasa…**

** \- ¿Les patea el trasero? – Sugirió Daisuke, esperanzado.**

** \- ¿Te pide ayuda? – Sugirió Rukia, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada. Ella siempre había admirado a Tsuna-sama más que a su propio padre.**

** \- Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… - Reborn sonrió triste en esta parte, no importa lo que le hicieras a Tsuna, el no haría nada más que llorar y aceptarlo, pero si te metías con sus amigos… o peor, con esto niños… **

** \- ¡AUCH!, ¿por que rayos me golpeaste padre? **

** \- ¡HEY!, ¡eso no es justo viejo!**

** \- Un miembro de la mafia siempre tiene que… - Reborn pauso, sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente, al igual que el resto, menos los niños. - estar preparado y atento… **

** Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue esperado por la gran mayoría… o tal vez no. Rukia y Daisuke solo fueron capaces de mirar a Tsuna con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas de la impresión. El resto estaba bastante impresionado, con ganas de luchar ahora, viendo el despliege de poder… tristemente, Tsuna no podría darles una lucha ni queriendo.**

** \- Tocas a esos chicos de nuevo… - Reborn solo sonrió mas si eso fuera posible, a pesar de estar en la pared, con los brazos en un agarre de hierro, y un cuchillo en el cuello, un ligero rastro de sangre podía apreciarse en el cuchillo. – y no solo te matare, bastardo.**

** La voz de Tsuna fue muy, muy baja, pero realmente oscura. Su aura de intención asesina era pesada, una persona normal hubiera salido corriendo despavorida al solo sentirla. Había regresado a su Hyper Dying Will Modo, y como si nada de la situación bastara, los ojos de Tsuna expresaban profunda ira, retándolo a hacer algo estúpido.**

** \- Ma Ma, cálmate un poco Tsunayoshi-**

** \- Tu cállate infeliz de pacotilla. – Yamamoto se congelo, pero no dejo de sonreír, Tsuna jamás lo había llamado de esa forma. – No te metas en donde no te llaman…**

** \- Pero Tsunayoshi, Reborn-san solo estaba molestándolos, él no le haría daño a su propia hija, él no es-**

** \- He dicho que no te metas… - La sonrisa de Yamamoto se tambaleo, esos ojos y esa voz daban mucho miedo, ya lo había intimidado… y sin mucho esfuerzo. No recordaba que Tsuna fuera así… - Me importa un colmillo que este bastardo sea su padre, los toca así de nuevo y lo hare arder en el infierno, y eso va con todos… **

** \- Wow… - Fue lo único que Rukia pudo decir. Olviden la decepción, ¡Tsuna-sama seguía siendo genial sin importar que se creyera un bueno para nada!, **

** \- Tío… - El chico trago un poco, asustado, pero igual se acercó y lo jalo de los pantalones, llamando su atención. – El solo estaba jugando, dolió porque nos tomó por sorpresa… - Sonrió lo más lindo que pudo, a pesar del miedo que tenía, y esto hizo que Tsuna se relajara un poco…**

** \- Si tú lo dices… - Tsuna regreso a mirar a Reborn. – Que no vuelva a pasar, o no vivirás para contarlo, me importa un bledo quien seas… Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se meterá con estos niños… - Lo siguiente que dijo, dejo helado incluso a Daisuke: - No dejare que pasen por lo que yo pase, sin importar el precio, espero que lo endientas idiota.**

** Una vez dicho esto, Tsuna soltó a Reborn, y arrojo el cuchillo a la mesa, clavándolo en la madera. Y por supuesto, Tsuna hubiera terminado debajo de la mesa si Daisuke no lo hubiera abrazado antes de que regresara a la normalidad. Bueno, no solo Daisuke, Rukia le salto encima, con corazoncitos en los ojos. Reborn solo suspiro mentalmente y medio empujo a Tsuna para que no fuera tumbado al piso, gracias a la fuerza del salto. **

** \- ¡Eres increíble Tsuna-sama! – El pobre Tsuna solo podía mirarla, y asegurarse de no dejarla caer, e intentar no ser besado en la cara una y otra vez por la chica… y fallando. **

** \- Eto… - ¿No debería de estar haciendo esto con su padre? – creo que… estas equivocada… linda…**

** Dicho padre solo se limitó a mirar. Por supuesto que los niños amaban a Tsuna, Tsuna siempre fue el más sobreprotector, juguetón, y el más amable de todos ellos, por no hablar que tenía una gran debilidad por los niños… sacaba tiempo de donde no tenía para estar con ellos… Era increíble que, con todo eso, Tsuna no tuviera un niño propio… **

** \- ¿Por qué son tan lindos? – Les pregunto Tsuna con un puchero luego de arreglárselas para que lo soltaran. – Por cierto, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?**

** \- Yo soy Rukia, Tsuna-sama. – La chica no podía estar más feliz porque simplemente no podía.**

** -… Puedes llamarme solo Tsuna, ya sabes… - Ese sama lo incomodaba…**

** \- Nop, sería una falta de respe-**

** \- Gokudera-kun… - El mencionado se estremeció, y levanto las manos en rendición.**

** \- ¡No es mi culpa!, ¡yo no le ensene eso!**

** \- Chicos… - Ahora fue el resto de los guardianes presentes quienes levantaron las manos en rendición. – Reborn… **

** \- No fui yo, Tsu. – Cielos, vaya mirada de molestia les estaba dando. – Al menos ya no te llama Chu… - La cara de Tsuna ya no tenía precioso. – El enano de allá solía llamarte Tuna-chan. – Si la de antes no tenía precio, esta era indescriptible.**

** \- ¡No soy un pescado! – Luego del puchero de 5 segundos, le pregunto curioso a Daisuke. - ¿Cómo fue que terminaste llamándome Tío?, no somos… no estamos relacionados por la sangre…**

** \- Papi me dijo que eras mi Tío. – Fue la respuesta simple…**

** \- Tu padre… - Murmuro Tsuna sin expresión, tratando de imaginarse a Hibari hablando con-en realidad, imaginar a Hibari hablando pacíficamente con quien sea ya era difícil. – Sabes que, no importa, no me lo puedo imaginar. – Hibari, desde su lugar, envió intenciones de matar, pero Tsuna no se vio afectado, gracias a las ternuritas en sus brazos (no lo soltaban). – Puedes llamarme solo Tsuna, si quieres… Tío suena raro.**

** \- Vamos Tsuna-ugh… chicos, llévenlo a mesa, traeré los video juegos, recuerden ser delicados… - Esos chicos habían heredado, quizás demasiado bien, las intenciones asesinas de sus padres.**

** \- ¡Awwwwww! – Y quizás Tsuna había heredado algo de la… "no noto nada malo" de su madre… No, esperen, sí que lo notaba porque se estaba riendo de él. – Son tan lindos, ¿no crees Hayato-kun?**

** -… Claro… solo a ti te aman. – Y a sus padres de broma…**

** \- Toditos ustedes fueron así conmigo al inicio… - Esto fue dicho con cierta molestia, y cansancio. – Esto sonara algo mal… pero aparentemente, solo yo tengo la habilidad de domar gente endemoniadamente peligrosa sin morir en el intento. Y no, no me des esa cara Hayato-kun, ¡tú casi me matas cuando nos conocimos!**

** -… Ahora que lo pienso-**

** \- No, simplemente no. Aprendan como ganarse el corazón de estos niños, no debería ser tan difícil. – Esto fue dicho con un puchero, el cual se quitó al ser arrastrado por dos niños con mucha fuerza.**

** \- Ma Ma… Tsunayoshi tiene-**

** \- ¡Es Tsuna!, ¡T-S-U-N-A! – Se quejó Tsuna aun siendo arrastrado, molesto.**

** \- Ma Ma, de acuerdo… - Mientras que Hayato solo suspiro y fue a buscar a los otros guardianes y los video juegos, Yamamoto fue a sentarse con Tsuna y los niños. Reborn solo salió, tenía que hablar con ciertos médicos…**

** \- Así que… ¿helado o chocolate? – Si comía un poco más, perfecto, tenía que recuperar peso.**

** \- ¡Helado y chocolate! – Respondieron los tres con sonrisas estampadas en la cara. Uno de ellos apuntándolo con una pistola y otro sonriéndole con una sonrisa sádica.**

** \- ¿Puedo acompañarte Yamamoto?, será rápido… - Lo último fue dicho para los niños, quienes ya le habían dado mala cara.**

** \- Si quieres… - Yamamoto le tendió una mano, la cual Tsuna no dudo en tomar.**

** En unos pocos minutos, ambos estaban en la gran cocina. Honestamente, Tsuna estaba intimidado con solo el tamaño, y no era de extrañar cuando la cocina más grande que había visto era de una habitación… y esa era al menos 7 veces más grande que eso. **

** \- Esto lo hicieron los chefts hace un rato para ti, antes que les pidiéramos irse por un rato, para darte un-**

** \- Yamamoto…**

** \- ¿Si Tsunayoshi? - ¿A qué se debía-**

** \- Primero, es Tsuna, llámame Tsuna. - ¿Por qué ahora todo el mundo lo llamaba Tsunayoshi?, era exasperante. – Segundo… no sonrías si no quieres sonreír, ¿de acuerdo?, no voy a seguir tu juego.**

** \- ¿Eh?, ¿pero de que estas-**

** \- Mira, Takeshi… - Takeshi dejo de sonreír, Tsuna solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando era algo muy serio. – Sé que probablemente me creas un estúpido, y no te culpo, soy estúpido… pero no soy tan estúpido como parece que piensas.**

** \- Tsunayo-**

** \- ¡ES TSUNA! – Takeshi dio un paso atrás, vaya… - Si me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre completo, te ignorare. – Takeshi pestañeo, no recordaba que alguna vez Tsuna se enojara por-ah, él nunca lo llamo Tsunayoshi en aquella época… - Seré estúpido, lo admito sin pena, pero no lo soy tanto como para no darme cuenta que te gusta poner – Tsuna iba a decir "sonrisa feliz en la cara si no estaba solo", pero por alguna razón lo que salió fue: - una sonrisa perpetua con una cara de payaso en tu rostro, y como si de por si eso no fuera suficiente, actúas como si todo fuera un juego, una broma, mientes la mitad del tiempo, un acto de comediante que no hace gracia. No hace gracia, en nada. Cuando quiero que seas sincero, me mientes a la cara con una sonrisa estúpida, pensando que no me daré cuenta con lo tarado que soy, pues, ¿sabes qué?, me doy cuenta, se cada una de tus mentiras, se cada uno de tus actos, veo detrás de tu mascara, lo he hecho por años…**

** -… **

** \- Ha, y pensar que creía que al menos conmigo seria honesto al menos una vez al día… pero no. Los otros se dan cuenta, a veces, se molestan claro, pero no te dicen nada, porque creen que eres así. – Honestamente, Tsuna no sabía porque no estaba asustado o preocupado por… lo que salió antes, el solo continuo. – Yo sé que no eres así, si lo fueras no hubiera tenido que ir y recordarte lo bueno de tu vida antes de que decidieras que saltar de un edificio era una buena idea. – Nuevamente, Tsuna no sabía de donde salió lo que siguió: - Me dirás hipócrita, sé que estas consciente de que yo también uso una máscara, pero sabes… mi mascara ha sido mil veces mejor que la tuya, tu solo sabes que uso una porque tu usas una, pero la mía siempre ha sido mejor… la he mantenido por muchos años, incluso antes de conocerte. Nunca le dijiste a nadie, porque nadie te crearía… ¿no es así?**

** \- Tu…**

** \- Con toda honestidad, nunca entendí porque demonios te pusiste ese anillo en el dedo. ¿Gratitud?, probablemente, ¿masoquismo?, quizás. Me has seguido y apoyado por años, has confiado en mí para cosas importantes, me has ayudado, me has hecho sentir mejor… pero nunca en verdad has confiado en mí, no totalmente. Si confiaras en mí, no utilizarías esa estúpida mascara de payaso en mi presencia estando solos, tal y como ahora. Lo que debiste hacer fue darme las gracias y seguir con tu vida, obviamente no eres feliz aquí, no sé qué demonios estaba pensando para dejarte estar aquí por… ¿cuántos años?, un montón. Claro, aquí me dirás que si eres feliz… ¿no es así?**

** -… Tsuna…**

** \- No soy tan estúpido, Takeshi. La mitad de tus sonrisas son falsas. Antes de que… te convirtieras en mi guardián, eran aún menos… Si de verdad fueras feliz, esa mascara seria innecesaria y no la usarías. Y no me vengas con que ya estas más que acostumbrado a ella y que serias incapaz de dejarla, porque sabemos que eso es una total mentira. Estoy cansado de que me mientas a la cara, con una estúpida sonrisa pegada al rostro. – Lo siguiente que salió, nuevamente no sabía de donde, y esta vez lo asusto, pero no podía evitar estar de acuerdo: - ¿Y sabes qué?, estoy aún más cansado de poner una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara y responderte que todo está bien, que no pasa nada, delante de todo el mundo, cuando lo que en verdad quiero es preguntarte que tan estúpido me crees. Llámame hipócrita, si lo deseas, no me importa, adelante… pero tengo que recordarte algo, payaso fracasado, no es mentira que te admiraba, y tampoco es mentira que tenía muchas más razones que tú para cometer suicidio, y aun eso se mantiene. Si haces una estupidez, te salvare y de enviare a Japón, y cerrare todas las puertas para tu regreso, ¿lo entiendes?**

** -… Pero Tsuna, no puedes-**

** \- Pero puedo. – Tsuna estaba asustado de sí mismo en ese momento, y sentía lastima por Yamamoto, quien estaba más que destrozado a estas alturas. – Querías que fueras mi mejor amigo, Takeshi… pero solo somos conocidos. Recuerda quien soy Takeshi, recuérdalo… - Mostro su anillo, y con mucha amargura agrego: - Debería de haberte pedido que devolvieras ese anillo hace años, aun no sé porque no lo hago ahora… es obvio que incluso luego de 10 años, tú no eres feliz conmigo, tú no eres feliz aquí… **

** \- Tsuna, escucha, yo-**

** \- ¡Ni siquiera yo soy feliz aquí!, ¡rara vez he sido feliz aquí! – Mientras que Tsuna no sabía de donde salió eso, sentía que era verdad. – Un perro faldero, un payaso sin gracia, un gritón, un llorón sin remedio, un pedo con un sentido del humor retorcido, un sádico sanguinario, y una chica tímida… - Se rio oscuramente, a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era llorar. – todo, absolutamente todo producto de un narcisista perfeccionista y sadista… - Con falso humor, y esta vez era totalmente el: - ¿Y sabes quién soy yo?, yo soy el grandioso idiota que creyó en que todo esto funcionaria… un Magikarp soñador con una Everstone… **

** \- ¡Tsuna!, ¡detente de una buena vez! – Santo Cielo, ¿todo este tiempo Tsuna se había sentido de esta manera? - ¡Solo estoy actuando de esta manera porque no quiero que me veas triste ahora!, ¡deje de usar esa mascara hace años!, yo-**

** \- Si claro… - Tsuna medio canto, sonriendo con amargura. Este no era el, pero al mismo tiempo… - Mentiroso, eres un maldito mentiroso… - Él no era tan tonto como para caer de nuevo… - Quizás no tenga la más mínima idea de dónde ha salido la mitad de lo que te dije… pero sé que es verdad, incluso siento que me he quitado un peso de encima, y… - Sonrió con más amargura. – dentro de mí, sé que me estas mintiendo, algo me dice que es imposible que lo que me dices sea verdad… ¿sabes qué más? – Luego de esto, se iba a ir a algún rincón a llorar, porque dolía, dolía mucho… - ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!, ¡todos son unos malditos hipócritas!**

** Mientras que Tsuna no estaba seguro del porqué, Takeshi tenía una idea, y no se equivocó:**

** \- Todo el tiempo… todo el tiempo… tengo que mantener una sonrisa en la cara, ser amable, ser cariñoso, no molestarme… - ¡Crash!, adiós licuadora. – y no es suficiente… ustedes pueden hacer cosas malas, pero yo no… ustedes se pueden molestar y patear traseros, pero yo no… y aun así, tengo que protegerlos… sin importar el costo… ¿y qué es lo que gano con ello?, honestamente… no se para que me esfuerzo, no sé porque lo hice… ¿por qué pensé que todo sería mejor?, ¿qué solo tenía que darle tiempo?, ¿esperar?**

** -… Hubieras hablado… - Takeshi no era idiota, en verdad él no estaba hablando con el Tsuna de hace 10 años, el había hablado al principio, pero conforme iba hablando… en especial con esa amargura, esa rabia… ese era el Tsuna que habían abandonado injustamente hablando a través de este, quien no recordaba los últimos 10 años de su vida, aproximadamente… - Ven aquí… **

** Antes de que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar, o decirle algo hiriente de nuevo, Takeshi lo abrazo en contra de su pecho con fuerza, y le acaricio la espalda, esperando lo que sabía que iba a pasar, y que Tsuna necesitaba en ese momento. No tuvo que esperar nada para que sucediera, pero de igual modo lo hacía sentir increíblemente culpable… Tsuna no debería de llorar, no debería tener razones para ello… e incluso con estas lágrimas, Takeshi sabía que Tsuna tenía muchas más cosas encerradas y embotelladas… Seguramente, esto era lo más grave, en cuanto a ellos, los Guardianes, se refería… porque… Tsuna tenía razón, él había estado plenamente consciente de que Tsuna usaba una máscara, pero nunca supo decir exactamente en que se basaba… más nunca creyó que Tsuna supiera que el usaba una, y de paso ver detrás de ella como si no utilizara ninguna. Era por esa misma razón que Tsuna estallo tan feo con el… era normal, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, si hubiera visto detrás de la máscara de Tsuna… **

** \- Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento… - ¿Cómo podría disculparse con alguien que había respetado sus deseos durante tanto tiempo, esperando pacientemente a que dejara de esconderse, y luego abandonarlo de aquella forma tan cruel por algo tan…? – No fue mi intención herirte… - Y probablemente lo había lastimado por demasiado tiempo, sin querer… - Prometo no utilizar más esa mascara… solo… perdóname…**

** Takeshi estaba muy consciente que Tsuna lo perdonaría, quizás ya estuviera hasta perdonado, sin hacer nada. Tsuna era alguien muy amable, o al menos… eso era lo que creía. ¿Cuánto sabían del verdadero Tsuna y cuanto era una máscara?, no le sorprendería si el verdadero Tsuna simplemente era triste, o amargado… las máscaras simplemente eran para esconder algo, y no le sorprendería si Tsuna solo ocultaba tristezas y miedos… en especial luego de que Reborn le enseñara a ocultar sus emociones…**

** \- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Lo iban a matar, no solo llevaban al menos una hora allí, Tsuna tenía los ojos rojos…**

** -… Estoy cansado, y me duele aquí… - Señalo su costado, sin atreverse a presionar, apenado por todo lo que había llorado y todo lo que había dicho.**

** \- Ah, se está acabando el efecto de los relajantes… - y las demás drogas. - ¿No te molesta si te cargo?, así evitaremos presiones en la herida…**

** \- No… - No le importaba en ese momento, estaba cansado.**

** \- Okey. – Tsuna no pesaba nada, y tampoco era la primera vez… Al menos tenía el consuelo de que estaba consciente esta vez. - ¿Siempre quieres el helado?**

** \- Si no es molestia… - No lo era, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba sorprendido… pensaba que no querría comer nada ahora. **

** \- Sostén esto. – Y mentalmente agrego: "y no te atragantes".**

** Sin pensarlo mucho, lo llevo a su cuarto. No había entrado allí desde… hace un buen tiempo, pero no quería llevarlo a la enfermería, estaría más cómodo en su habitación, y no querían algún… evento como el de antes. Si podía moverse y hacer tanto desastre, entonces no debería de necesitar estar en la enfermería… ¿verdad?, siempre podía preguntarle a Hayato mas tarde…**

** \- Comes rápido… - Ya quedaba la mitad… y no era una tasa pequeña…**

** \- Es helado. – Fue la respuesta simple, como si eso explicara todo. Y quizás en la mente de Tsuna lo hacía.**

** -… Tsu-**

** \- Si no quieres estar aquí, te puedes ir… - Esto salió un poco amargo por alguna razón.**

** Takeshi lentamente cerro la boca, y miro a Tsuna con una nueva luz y algo de horror. Esa no era la primera vez que oía esa frase, en realidad, era quizás un poco demasiado común… pero era la primera vez que la oía de un Tsuna no sonriente, y era la primera vez que Tsuna la decía al principio… y no al final de una conversación. Asimismo, también era la primera vez que Tsuna no le agregaba algún evento relacionado al béisbol, o algún comentario acerca de alguno de los otros chicos, para que fuera a bromear o algo similar, o que estaba ocupado con el papeleo (la más usual). Tantas veces que oyó esa misma frase, y en ninguna pensó que Tsuna quería decirle exactamente eso: que podía irse si así lo quería. No era al único al cual le había dicho exactamente esa misma frase… pero quizás era a el a quien más se la decía. **

** -… ¿Realmente doy esa impresión, Tsuna? - ¿La impresión de que no quería estar allí?, esperaba que no…**

** \- ¿Qué impresión? **

** \- De que no quiero estar aquí. - ¿No era obvio?**

** \- Buena pregunta. – En verdad no lo había pensado así. – Solo te lo dije porque no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar aquí, en especial después de aquello… Si es incómodo para mí, no quiero saber cómo será para ti. – Incómodo quedaba corto… **

** \- Me lo merecía, lo admito… - Se merecía mucho más que eso… ¿qué clase de amigo era?, uno muy malo en su opinión…**

** \- ¿Y tienes niños? – Nadie nunca le dijo cuántos niños eran…**

** \- Eh… cielos… aun no… - No se sorprendería si Tsuna lograba encariñar a los "nuevos" niños… **

** \- Ya veo… - Señor, esto era incómodo, ¡demasiado incomodo!**

** \- Duerme, cuando despiertes jugaremos Mario Kart, o cualquier cosa que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? – Y como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes, Takeshi le coloco una mano sobre los ojos. – Duerme~**

** En parte, era broma, porque honestamente… Tsuna había dormido mucho, así que en verdad no sabía si Tsuna despertaría al otro día o no…**


	34. Capítulo 34

Dalian0208, no fusion al estilo dragon ball o.o creo XD

Mikan18, Tsuna y yo... de los guardianes le tengo mucho cariño a Hibari y a Yamamoto . Aw, lo siento, no en este capi, ni el siguiente, tendras que esperar un poco mas, sorry~

niniku, lo del magikarp fue totalmente a proposit, quedo bien ubicado no? (espero que si o.o). Bueno... te llevaras una sorpresita en el siguiente capi, paciencia :3

97fizhy03dt, sorry!

Vicky Chacin C. -P, o al menos trato... el pobre Tsuna no sabe de donde rayos estan saliendo la mitad de sus palabras e impulsos o.o (por ahora)

Nikopelucas, no soy la unica que le tiene cariño y medio rabia a Yamamoto por sonreir y mentir todo el rato? wow O_O

Shiho-Akemi, honestamente no se que es una "M" con los sentimientos, y segundo... de los personajes de khr, tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera, y lambo son los que mas critico. Es, en mi opinion, imposible que Tsuna fuera capaz de tomar todas las locuras y demas tan bien, pero recordemos que si no lo hubiera hecho, Reborn por si solo es mas que suficiente razon para ello, al menos mientras Tsuna fuera mucho mas debil que es. Quizas mi punto de vista no sea el mejor, pero hay que admitirlo, la presencia de Reborn a veces es suficiente para callar a alguien :/

Yali, pues lleguo el siguiente, la paciencia deio frutos :P

AZGARdMOON, huy, comprendo bien eso ., al menos este capi no es... tan radical, es mas que todo divertido, en mi opinion XD Calma, creo que el peor sera Yamamoto, ya que si hay alguien a quien critico mucho es a el (le tengo cosa a todos aquellos personajes que siempre estan sonriendo cuando vas a interactuar con ellos, porque se que estan escondiendo cosas... para bien, para mal, o para ambas), luego al mismo Tsuna (simplemente no puedo aceptar que alguien sea un inutil en todo), y luego le siguien gokudera (todo lo entiende a su manera) y lambo (esto sonara tonto, pero... quien rayos le da tantas armas a un niño o se lo permite?)... No prometo nada, pero puede ser que nuestro ilusionista pervertido y cierta nube salgan igual o peor que Yamamoto, pero probablemente no.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

**Family of the Past**

Capítulo 34

_**Con un gran bostezo se levantó de la cama… solo para terminar resbalando con algo y ver naranja. Luego de unos segundos, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en la cama… en su habitación… en su tiempo. Genial, ¿se había desmayado o algo y ahora estaba soñando?**_

_** \- ¡No estoy soñando con un hospital! – Lanzo los brazos al aire y todo, un poco avergonzado de su reacción lenta. - ¡Y no hay solo blanco! – Había colores… - Quizás estoy sobre reaccionando un poco, jeje… **_

_** Era un sueño y todo, pero aun así se metió al baño y se cambió de ropa, algo molesto al ver que aparentemente alguien decidió ser gracioso (su cerebro probablemente) y llevarse a solo Dios sabe dónde sus ropas casuales… Bueno, se colocó lo más "decente" que encontró para su estado de ánimo (¡no estaba soñando con un hospital!, ¡yay!) y se fue a su oficina… Una vez allí, puso mala cara y fue a buscar el papeleo correspondiente del día… **_

_** -… ¡No tiene ningún sentido! – Hizo una leve mueca, genial, tan feliz que estaba… ¿Si hacia silencio no entrarían?, conociendo su suerte… no se salvaría. - ¿A dónde se esfumo todo el papeleo?**_

_** \- Yo que tu celebraría Hayato. **_

_** \- ¡No puedo celebrar idiota!, ¡esos papeles son importantes!**_

_** \- Son solo papel, no son tan importantes…**_

_** \- ¡Lo son!, si no lo fueran-Oh Dios… **_

_** Se cubrió la boca para no reírse a carcajadas, Gokudera-san parecía haber recibido como 100 cachetadas en la misma mejilla, mientras que Yamamoto-san parecía haber recibido una mala sorpresa. Sin pensarlo mucho, lanzo otro avión de papel…**_

_** \- ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?, ¡y en la oficina de Ju-Tsuna! – ¿Estaba en pánico o lleno de ira?, no sabría decir…**_

_** \- Ma Ma… de seguro fue una broma de los niños… - ¿No estaba sonriendo?, ¿y ese milagro?, ah, era un sueño después de todo.**_

_** Silenciosamente, se escabullo detrás de los dos adultos que estaban en modo: "¿qué demonios sucedió y cuando y como no nos dimos cuenta?", y…**_

_** \- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_** Y fue lo suficientemente inteligente para salir del camino de los golpes, cabezazos y demás… y esta vez sí no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver a ambos hombres en el piso, uno encima de otro en una pose algo comprometedora. ¡Había salido perfecto!**_

_** \- ¡Deberían ver sus caras!, ¡jajajajajaja! – Tsuna se calmó un poco al ver como lo estaban mirando. - ¿Qué?**_

_** -… Pensamos que durarías más tiempo durmiendo… - Comento Yamamoto-san, algo perplejo, pero aliviado de ver que simplemente había sido él.**_

_** \- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?, ¿y por qué le hiciste eso al papeleo? - ¿Por qué no?, era un sueño así que podía hacer y deshacer tanto como quisiera.**_

_** \- Es mi oficina, son ustedes quienes no deberían estar aquí sin permiso. - ¿Pero desde cuando respetaban eso?, ah, cierto: nunca. - ¿Y por qué no?, estaba aburrido… y están firmados ya de cualquier forma, solo hay que desdoblarlos… - Tomo otro y lo volvió a lanzar, viendo las piruetas que hacía en el aire antes de aterrizar en su escritorio.**_

_** \- Espera… ¿firmados? – Uhg, okey… este sueño era raro… **_

_** \- Pues sí, obviamente, Capitán Obvio. – Estaba de demasiado buen humor… **_

_** -… Claro… - Por alguna razón que no le importaba, ambos hombres estaban confundidos. - ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿o quieres salir un rato?, ¿o vamos a jugar?**_

_** \- Eso no les interesa, ¿o sí? - ¿Jugar?, ¿salir un rato?, ha, y luego decían que era un estúpido. – Lárguense, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.**_

_** \- Pero-**_

_** \- ¿Es que acaso no entienden?, fuera, salgan, abran la puerta, caminen y ciérrenla, vayan a otro sitio… - ¿Necesitaban más sinónimos?**_

_** -… ¿Estas molesto con nosotros o algo…? – Pestañeo, espera, ¿era en serio?**_

_** \- ¿Es en serio?, por supuesto que no estoy molesto… si lo estuviera sus traseros se estarían incendiando justo en este momento. – Sonrió ampliamente, un tanto irritado ahora. **_

_** \- Tsuna, ¿por qué-**_

_** \- Vamos, dejen la farsa, ninguno quiere estar aquí, y estoy de buen humor hoy, así se pueden ir ya, sin ninguna clase de repercusiones. – Esto era extraño, ¿por qué lo estaban mirando así de sorprendidos? – Por cierto… un secreto… Tsuna está en Hawai. **_

_** -… Oh Dios… solo responde algo… ¿cuál es tu edad?**_

_** \- Señor, uno pensaría que estando de buen humor tendrías un buen sueño… - Y no uno así de raro… - Tengo 24, obviamente, tarados. **_

_** Ambos hombres se miraron con algo de horror, antes de inclinarse ante él y salir del lugar con algo de prisa. Se encogió de hombros, no entendía y ni se molestaría en entender, había sueños sin mucho sentido de vez en cuando. Pensando en eso, comenzó a recolectar los aviones de papel para comenzarlos a desdoblar… debería de dejarlos así, pero bueno… **_

_** \- Deja eso así, ya pondré a alguien más con eso… - ¿En qué momento había entrado?, no lo sintió… - ¿Te divertiste?**_

_** \- Algo… - Arqueo una ceja a la nueva presencia. - ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?, no me digas que esos dos te fueron a buscar… - No sabía para que preguntaba, por supuesto que sí lo habían hecho.**_

_** \- Pues vine a verte, Tsu. – Respondió Reborn como si nada, acercándose.**_

_** \- ¿Tsu?, ¿qué demonios…? - ¡Eso no tenía sentido!**_

_** \- Tsu, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi… - ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de el?**_

_** \- No soy Tsunayoshi-sama, él está en Hawai. – Y no planeaba volver, por razones obvias.**_

_** \- ¿Tsunayoshi-sama?, interesante… ¿así llamas a tu yo de hace unos… casi 4 años?**_

_** \- Tsk, como si te importara… - Hizo una mueca cuando Reborn lo jalo del pelo ligeramente. **_

_** \- Puedes pensar que no me importas, pero si lo haces… - Si claro…**_

_** \- Claro, claro, y yo soy una Barbie. – Empujo al otro, para que dejara de tocarlo y revisarlo, él no estaba enfermo. – Demostraste muy bien que no te importo, así que deja de mentir, has lo que tengas que hacer y déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para tratar con tus acertijos y demás… **_

_** \- ¿Oh?, ¿de verdad eso piensas de mí? **_

_** \- Si crees que ese acto de inocencia que tienes me va a afectar en tu favor, te equivocas infeliz. – Genial, tan buen humor que tenía… - No es como si-hey… ¡Hey!**_

_** Reborn solo le sonrió, algo triste, y para su irritación continúo jalándolo de la mejilla, y como si eso no bastara, al terminar lo tomo de la mano y se inclinó un poco ante él y le dijo con calma:**_

_** \- Has de cuenta que hoy nada paso, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_** -… Solo tú tienes el descaro de pedirme algo así, incluso en un sueño… - Y lo peor es que estaba accediendo…**_

_** \- He, ¿aun crees que esto es un sueño, Tsu?**_

_** \- ¡Que no me llames así!, no soy el. – Y jamás lo seria… ¿tenían que restregárselo a la cara en todo momento?**_

_** \- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?, sigues siendo Tsu, y lo sabes… - Vaya engreído… **_

_** \- Como si eso tuviera importancia alguna… - Nunca lo hizo, nunca lo haría… no es como si un nombre pudiera cambiar las cosas… - ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

_** \- Arreglándote, un jefe de la mafia no puede salir así… - Sintió un tic nervioso en una ceja, se estaba burlando de el… **_

_** \- Reborn…**_

_** \- ¿Huh?**_

_** \- Púdrete en el infierno, por favor. – Se hartó, de verdad se hartó. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo empujo y se fue de la habitación. **_

_** Ir a su habitación invitaba a que lo encontraran, de igual modo a cualquier otra parte de la mansión, y en verdad él no quería tratar con nadie… ya habían arruinado su buen humor, en menos de 10 minutos… Bueno, había un lugar al cual podría ir y quedarse un día completo sin que lo encontraran… pero tenía que darse prisa. Era una buena cosa que tenía alta resistencia al dolor, porque rayos, le dolían los pies… y aun le faltaba caminar…**_

_** \- Waaaahhhh… **_

_** Se detuvo, algo confundido e irritado, si salía un Lambo bebé iba a matar a alguien, lo que menos necesitaba era ver a un Lambo bebé en-OH… **_

_** \- ¡Pero que ternura! – El niño dejo de llorar y pestañeo hacia él, girando la cabeza hacia un lado lindamente.**_

_** Bueno, no era un Lambo bebé, pero esta criaturita no tendría más de 5 años… le daba 4 a lo mucho, pero aun así… Miro alrededor, luego de ver como el niño trataba de correr/caminar hacia él, curioso. No había nadie… ¿Quién rayos deja a su niño solo en un jardín tan grande?**_

_** \- ¿Y tus padres cariño? – Sin pensarlo mucho, Tsuna se agacho a tomar el niño en sus brazos una vez que había llegado a sus piernas. Tampoco le habían ensenado a no confiar en extraños… si esto fuera real, tendría una muy buena charla con sus padres, y esa charla incluiría unos cuantos cuchillos, o dinamita, lo primero que encontrara… probablemente sería la dinamita.**_

_** \- ¡Hola! – El niño sonrió mucho y se rio, luego de golpearlo en la cara con una mano.**_

_** \- Hola pequeño… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Un momento… esa cara… ese pelo…**_

_** \- Inari, Inari, jajajaja. – Inari… Inari… ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba?**_

_** \- Mucho gusto Inari, un placer conocerte. – Sonrió, y el niño se rio gustoso. - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**_

_** Sin realmente esperar respuesta, camino hacia la sombra de un árbol, y se sentó, dejando al niño en su regazo antes de esconder su propia cara con sus manos y…**_

_** \- ¡Boo! – El niño se desarmo en risa y aplaudió. – No estoy… ¡Aquí estoy! – El niño tenía una voz fuerte, y se desarmaba rápido con las risas… **_

_** Honestamente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo jugando con el niño, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era divertido, y el niño no le tenía miedo ni nada, en todo caso solo se reía e intentaba tomarle el pelo… eso, o tratar de perseguirlo cuando lo dejaba en el suelo. Caminaba rápido, muy rápido en su opinión, y aparentemente tenía una fuente de energía inagotable… ¿Quién dejaría a un niño tan lindo y energético solo?, sueño o no le parecía algo muy cruel de hacer…**_

_** \- Que niño tan listo eres. – El niño sonrió y se rio de nuevo al ser lanzado y atajado, aplaudiendo animadamente.**_

_** \- Sin duda alguna, eres un amor con los niños. – Dijo una voz femenina justo detrás de él, asustándolo y casi provocando algo sangriento… - Oh vaya, y sobre protector… sabía que nada malo le pasaría a Inari si lo dejaba contigo, el estúpido de mi esposo no lo creyó, pero mira… Inari obviamente te ama, ¿no es así Inari?**_

_** Ella no estaba para nada asustada, solo más bien divertida. Cualquier otro ser humano se hubiera llevado un mal susto al ser casi golpeado en la cara de ese modo tan brutal… pero ella ni siquiera estaba sorprendida. Bueno, ahora sabia porque el mini Soul Eater en sus brazos le era tan familiar…**_

_** \- ¿Acaso estás loca o algo? – Por algo Sasagawa-san cree que su hijo no estaría seguro con él, y ese "algo" era una muy buena razón en su opinión. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre-**_

_** Pestañeo, confundido, y sin querer se relajó algo al oír al niño reír, muy divertido, y aplaudiendo… obviamente no entendía que estaba ocurriendo justo en frente de él, y quizás era mejor de eso modo… Ella solo sonrió, una sonrisa algo maliciosa, sin remover sus dedos de sus labios.**_

_** \- Sawada Tsunayoshi, te conozco, te he conocido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Quizás no te conozca realmente, quizás nadie quiera decirme que rayos ha pasado… - Una leve pausa, en donde removió sus dedos. – Sin embargo, se algo de ti que nunca ha cambiado y dudo mucho que cambie… - Sonrió de una forma que le dio algo de miedo. – Tu eres tan inofensivo como un oso de peluche, a menos que alguien trate de hacer algo estúpido con quienes te rodean… es allí en donde eres peligroso, y aun así… y aun así eres tan amable que le das otra oportunidad al o los idiotas… - Ella sonrió de nuevo, mirando a su hijo, quien había decido que su cabello era suave y era digno de revolver y jugar con el cómo deseara. - ¿Me equivoco, Tsunayoshi?, o debería decir… ¿Dame-Tsuna?, en esencia sigues siendo la misma persona… ¿no es así, tonto?**_

_** \- No me llames así, yo no soy el… - En verdad no podía soñar hiriendo, no con el niño presente. – Que no te engañe mi apariencia, he matado a muchos después de todo… - Así no le gustara, ya le era tan normal como respirar… - Sera mejor que te vayas, hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso. Ten-ugh…**_

_** \- Jajajajaja… - El pequeño solo podía reírse, sin realmente entender, haciendo que su madre se riera, y que el hiciera una mueca.**_

_** -… ¿Me sueltas? – Trato de que el niño soltara su pelo, pero en lugar de eso solo hizo que lo agarrara del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeara juguetonamente en la cara, riendo como si nada… - Ugh… jejeje… - Era una lindura…**_

_** \- Sabes… - No se molestó en mirarla, el niño había decidido que su menique era un buen juguete… A este ritmo, no lo soltaría hoy. – A Inari no le gustan los extraños…**_

_** \- Si claro… - Sobre todo eso, en especial tomando en cuenta que-**_

_** \- Eres el primer extraño que ve, y no llora inmediatamente, no sabes cuántos problemas nos ha dado con las niñeras. – Ella le volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. – Le gustas.**_

_** \- Mira, no me gusta lo que me estas insinuando y no tengo porque escucharte siquiera, así que, hazte un favor, toma a tu hijo y simplemente déjame solo, ¿de acuerdo? – No quería tener que lidiar con-**_

_** \- He, deberías de escucharme, tonto-**_

_** \- No, no tengo porque escucharte, solo déjame solo, ¿es mucho pedir? **_

_** \- Lo es, al menos para Inari… - Hablando del niño, estaba molesto con su madre… aparentemente. – Vamos adentro, es hora de su merienda, y no te va a soltar por lo visto.**_

_** -… Estabas planeando esto, ¿no es así? – Por alguna razón… sentía que esa era la verdad.**_

_** \- La verdad, algo parecido. No creí que le gustaras a Inari, así que me ahorré trabajo. Ven, vamos de una vez, tú te encargaras de darle de comer, yo me encargo de los pañales… si es que se deja. – Por lo visto, incluso él tendría que hacer eso… genial… realmente genial…**_

_** \- Jajajaja… - Tenia suerte de ser un niño y ser tan lindo, si no… - ¡Chu!, ¡Chu!**_

_** \- Es Tsunayoshi, di Tsuna, Tsu-**_

_** \- No me llames así… - ¿Cuántas veces tenía que-**_

_** \- ¡Tsuna!, ¡Tsuna!, ¡Tsuna!, jajajaja, ¡Tsuna! **_

_** -…**_

_** \- Hehe, ¿ya no quieres que no te llamen-**_

_** \- Solo cállate. – Le importaba un colmillo que fuera su madre, ¡era demasiado tierno!, ¡Santo Dios! – Y tu… - El niño solo se rio, aparentemente las miradas de muerte no le afectaban… - tu… ¡eres demasiado tierno! – Sin poderlo evitar, lo lanzo al aire de nuevo, estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero no le importaba…**_

_** \- Y dicen que eres peligroso… **_

_** \- ¿Quién es una lindura?, ¿quién es?, ¿quién es?**_

_** Nuevamente, sin ninguna novedad, el niño lo que hizo fue reír y aplaudir, disfrutando todos los mimos, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Esa era una muy buena vida: no entender nada y ser feliz. **_

_** \- ¡TIO! - ¡Crash!**_

_** \- Hola Daisuke. – Cuando creciera, esto podría convertirse en un problema. - ¿Y seguirás diciéndome que eres-**_

_** \- Solo cállate. - ¿Es que nadie entendía?, ah, claro… ¡era un sueño! – Dai-chan~**_

_** \- Jajajaja.**_

_** Y justo como eso, ambos niños se miraron, y hasta chispas salieron. Bueno, no era la primera vez… **_

_** \- ¿Qué te parece si vamos los tres a jugar un rato?, tal vez deberíamos invitar a Rukia-chan, mientras mejor, ¿no es así Dai-chan? – Por si las dudas, tomo al chico de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a la sala de juegos. Si se creyera lo suficientemente fuerte para tenerlos a ambos en sus brazos y evitar un accidente, lo hubiera hecho-**_

_** \- Hana, ¿has visto a Ina-oh…**_

_** Sin realmente pensarlo, ni pararle metra alguna al recién llegado, a pesar que era el padre del niño en sus brazos, continúo caminando como si nada pasara… o al menos eso pareció.**_

_** \- Ten, si le pasa algo te matare. – Solo podía hacer esto porque el niño no lo estaba agarrando del pelo o de la camisa… aunque eso no evito que el niño le hiciera un puchero desde los brazos del padre. – Na na na, ya te divertiste mucho hoy. – Sin realmente medítalo, le revolvió el pelo al niño y con una mano se tapó el rostro antes de bromear: - ¡Boo!**_

_** \- ¡Jajajajajajaja! **_

_** \- Bueno, ¿Mario Kart Dai-chan?**_

_** \- ¡Tengo algo mejor esta vez Tío!, ¡espero que estés preparado para perder!**_

_** \- ¿Oh?, ¿en serio?, ¿y que me das a cambio si pierdes?**_

_** \- ¡Cien besos!**_

_** \- ¿Y aun así quieres que no gane?, vaya, alguien está muy confiado…**_

_** \- ¡Si pierdes tienes que prometerme que despertaras más seguido!**_

_** \- ¿Despertar? – Sera soñar con esto más seguido… - Entonces… será mejor que des lo mejor de ti, Dai-chan~ - Lo despeluco suavemente, provocando un puchero por parte del chico.**_

_** \- ¡Tío! – Si no se quejaba, se ofendería un poco, incluso si la queja era falsa.**_

_** En poco tiempo, ambos llegaron a la sala de juegos, y en menos de 5 minutos, estaban sentados con controles en mano y un paquete de palomitas que… honestamente no estaba seguro de donde salieron, pero no iba a peguntar.**_

_** \- Huh, ¿Resident Evil 4? - ¿En serio?**_

_** \- Tienes que sacar las 5 estrellas de este escenario con Ada. – Le respondió simplemente el chico con una sonrisa "inocente" en la cara.**_

_** -… Claro… - Igual de sanguinario que su padre… era el estadio con Mega Doctor Salvador…**_

_** A decir verdad, nunca entendió porque le pudieron Doctor Salvador a ese personaje… cuando era un tipo grande con una bolsa de papel en la cara y una motosierra… debía de quedarle mejor algo con respecto a la bolsa de papel… tal vez era solo una forma de ironía… quien sabe… **_

_** \- Genial… - Miro al chico de reojo, girando la cámara, sabía que tenía a un Mega Doctor Salvador cerca, ese ruido era inconfundible, pero… estaba seguro de que debía de haber como tres ya. - ¡Mataste a 10 de un tiro!**_

_** \- Eso no fue un tiro… - Fue una granada incendiara con un tiro de escopeta, seguido de más tiros de escopeta.**_

_** ¿La razón del over kill con escopeta?, es que tenía que sacar a la gente del medio, en primera porque estorbaban, en segunda porque le cerraban el paso, en tercera porque eran feos, cuarto lo querían besar (morder), y quinto… tenía que salir de allí, pero ya. ¿La razón?, un Mega Doctor Salvador estaba a unos pocos metros de él, corriendo con motosierra gigante en mano, y sabia por experiencia que no importaba que le tirara encima (incluso un escopetazo, que generalmente servía para quitar todo del medio), el seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado hasta alcanzarlo y cortarlo en dos con esa hermosa y ensangrentada motosierra. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez necesitaba pensar mejor sus prioridades…**_

_** \- Soy Matrix… - Murmuro para sí, saltando desde una altura que mataría a un ser humano normal y aterrizando completamente ileso, y esquivando unos misiles… **_

_** \- Wow… - Pues sí, quien no estaba jugando este pequeño infierno de mapa, con estos pequeños infernales tipos hulk con motosierra, y con un montón de zombies militares, estaba maravillado e impresionado en no verlo morir…**_

_** \- Otro fuera… - Con ese eran tres Mega Doctor Salvador muertos… estaba casi seguro que, al matar a uno, salían dos… pero para saber de verdad… Igual, era un poco difícil llevar la cuenta de todo en tan poco tiempo, y estando pendiente de todo… - A tomar droga… - Murmuro sin emoción. Uno de los pocos juegos en donde plantas de extraña procedencia eran utilizadas para recobrar vida… y podías combinar unas de diferentes colores para crear uno mejor… Si, para él era droga, simplemente, aunque no era como si le fuera a decir eso al chico a su lado que tenía estrellitas en los ojos…**_

_** \- Increíble… - ¿Estaba impresionado de que aún no lo hubieran matado o de la cantidad de muertos que había creado?, no iba a preguntarle…**_

_** \- Bien, mis 100 besos. – Declaro, soltando el control un momento y soltando un suspiro profundo.**_

_** \- Pero aún no han salido los resulta-Oh… ¡No es justo!, ¡pensé que esta vez te tenía!**_

_** \- Niño, no quieres saber cuántas veces jugué ese escenario estando de malas… - Unas cuantas, unas cuantas a puerta cerrada… y unas cuantas muertes y maldiciones también, no era fácil estar pendiente de todo… - Ahora, mis besos.**_

_** Unos minutos más tarde, no sabía si sentirse decepcionado o impresionado. ¿La razón?, cuando dijo besos, él pensó besos de verdad, en la cara, pero no, eso no era lo que el chico tenía en mente… Se sentía estafado, realmente estafado, mirando los 100 besos de chocolate… **_

_** -… ¿No te gusta?, me tomo un tiempo conseguir tantos sin que mami se diera cuenta… - Ah, ella tenía un diente dulce… no sabía quién de sus padres era peor, la verdad.**_

_** \- No voy a preguntar cómo le hiciste… - Ni cuan estafado se sentía. – Aunque no creo que me pueda acabar esto yo solo, ¿quieres?**_

_** No había forma ni manera en que se pudiera comer todo eso… en una hora al menos, y si trataba, terminaría enfermo y/o rebotando por las paredes…**_

_** \- Por cierto, ¿ya pasaste el modo profesional? – Obviamente no con esa cara de "ayúdame, ¿por favor?" – ¿En dónde quedaste?**_

_** Para que pregunto Señor, para que pregunto…**_

_** \- Solo a ti se te ocurre gastar la bazuca antes de esto… - No llores, no llores, tu eres fuerte, tu eres listo-¿A quién rayos quería engañar?**_

_** \- Es que a ella siempre me la mataban y-**_

_** \- ¡Pues hubieras hecho algo más inteligente!, ¡cómo darles en la rodilla y correr, y repetir! – Era una lata, pero a veces era necesario… a esa chica la picaba una mosca y se moría, y eso significaba: "Game Over" - ¿Y no te recordaste de esta parte?, mier-perdón. – Se corrigió quien sabe cómo, tenía que maldecir o algo, esto estaba muy intenso…**_

_** \- Pues no… - Al menos tenía la decencia de avergonzarse.**_

_** \- ¡Tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto! – O si no ya le hubiera tirado el control en la cara, en el mismísimo momento en que se diera cuenta en que situación estaba metido…**_

_** Solo a él se le ocurría gastar la bazuca antes de esto… A ver, estaba en una jaula súper pequeña, con un tipo hulk ciego y con garras gigantes que tiene más buen oído que Hibari-san cuando está durmiendo y cae una aguja al suelo, y como si eso no bastara, en todo el medio había un… un… ¡un obstáculo y punto!, no se acordaba como se llamaba eso, y de paso… y de paso, había gente afuera de la jaula, que podían darle como si nada (aparentemente era lógico que las armas pasaran entre las rejas de la jaula como si no estuvieran allí)… Conclusión, estaba atascado en un sitio en donde das como tres pasos y ya tienes que girar, con un tipo mucho más grande que tú y con amplio rango de ataque que te puede detectar si corres, te golpean, o tu golpeas… y no puedes salir así como así…**_

_** \- ¡Se abrió!, ¡se abrió! - ¡Milagro!, ya se había acabado todas las drogas y los huevos (la lógica de estos objetos curativos nunca dejara de asombrarlo), y estaba casi muerto…**_

_** \- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Al menos tenía unas bombas, o esto sería aún más feo… - Dai-chan, siempre mantén balas de escopeta, por favor… - Rifle no servía para sacar a la gente del camino, y en el tiempo en que enfocabas la mira podrías terminar muerto. La ametralladora ni se hable con Mr. Hulk ciego, y la pistola… simplemente no. – Lo mismo va con la Magnum… ¿en dónde demonios te acabaste las balas?, y mejor, ¿por qué no compraste el tira explosivos? – Esa era la mejor arma para el grandulón ese…**_

_** \- Estoy quebrado. – No lo golpees, no lo golpees, no lo golpees…**_

_** \- ¿Y puedes decirme porque…? **_

_** \- Porque los enemigos no han dado mucha plata y he estado comprando la latica de primeros auxilios. – Señor… Señor, paciencia, paciencia… **_

_** \- Dai-chan, no te vayas a enojar, pero… - Tomo una respiración profunda, y salvo la partida (se devolvió a eso). - ¡USA TU CEREBRO MAS SEGUIDO!**_

_** -… H-Hai… **_

_** \- Mira, no soy muy inteligente ni nada, pero te recuerdo que esto es exactamente la misma partida en modo normal, solo que es un poco más difícil… ¿te fue bien en el normal?**_

_** \- Más o menos, las balas son difíciles de conseguir… - Tuvo la tentación de reírse maniáticamente al oír eso.**_

_** \- ¿Has mirado los arboles?, ya aquí no puedes… - Ni a golpes, estaban dentro de la mansión después de todo.**_

_** \- ¿Por qué habría de-no, no… ¿es en serio?, ¿hay balas allá arriba? – Oh niño, hay balas en lugares más extraños… **_

_** \- No exactamente… en los nidos si quieres ser más exactos.**_

_** -… ¿Por qué hay nidos en esos árboles?, ni siquiera tienen hojas, están muertos, no tiene mucho sentí-**_

_** \- Dai-chan, ¿desde cuándo tiene sentido saltar desde más de 7 metros de altura y caer como si nada siendo un humano normal? – El chico abrió la boca, la cerro, la volvió a abrir, la cerro… - ¿Ves?, hay cosas que no tienen lógica, así que no te mates pensando, solo búscale lo divertido.**_

_** -… No había pensado en eso… - Y aun no había visto lo peor… hehe…**_

_** \- Bien, déjame hacer las compras, esta vez jugaras tú, si mueres te explico como harás, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_** Algunas horas más tarde…**_

_** \- Se han perdido el-**_

_** \- MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE… **_

_** Sin notarlo, Dai-chan interconecto miradas con su padre, y luego ambos lo miraron a él con algo de miedo y diversión. Él no lo sintió, corriendo dentro de la pequeña habitación medica… no importa cuántas veces pasara por esto, siempre le daba miedo esa cosa. Lo único bueno es que tenía muy buena puntería, porque esa cosa estaba demasiado cerca para su salud mental. No, simplemente no, ya estaba más que traumado con la única vez que esa cosa se acercó lo suficiente como para abrir su cabeza (la boca la verdad) en dos y mostrar colmillos más largos que sus dedos y con poderes de elasticidad envidiables morder a su personaje en el hombro y… Su primo era peor, pero estaba más traumado por el primero, ya que en lugar de esto estiraba sus brazos, lo abrazaba y de su cuerpo se estiraban las mil y un espinas de forma muy ilógicamente largas, empalando a su personaje en todos lados como un alfiletero y dándole instantáneamente un: "Game Over".**_

_** -… Aun no entiendo porque le tienes miedo… - Murmuro Dai-chan, impresionado ante tal despliegue de habilidad y puntería (el había muerto como 10 veces, porque no le daba el tiempo de apuntar debidamente, y tenía que darle a 5 puntos diferentes, y esa cosa se regeneraba rápido). – Lo liquidaste en menos de un minuto… **_

_** \- Porque lo conocí, a las 2 de la mañana, con las luces apagadas, teniendo 12 años… y morí, no quiero, simplemente no quiero que ni se me acerque. – Irónicamente solo había necesitado 6 balas de rifle y 2 de escopeta. – Y aún nos falta el que está en medio del pasillo como una estatua…**_

_** \- ¿Y porque hiciste eso? - ¿Quién rayos jugaba algo así con las luces pagadas?**_

_** \- Porque no quería que mi madre se enterara. – Eso, y pocas cosas le daban miedo… por una simple razón. – Si tengo un arma en mano que sirva, todo está bien… **_

_** \- Tan bien que mataste al pobre sin dejarlo ni siquiera caminar…**_

_** \- Pobre no es, pobre no es… - Y si lo fuera no le importaría en lo más mínimo. – Y recuerda que tengas tanta o más sed de sangre que tu padre no significa que yo lo tenga, y el hecho de que te fascine en lugar darte miedo no se aplica conmigo… al menos no cuando joven. – Suspiro profundamente, devolviéndole el control. – Cuidado con el del pasillo, aunque ese es mucho más fácil porque tienes para donde correr…**_

_** \- Hai~**_

_** \- Trata de solo usar el rifle, tienes que mejorar esa puntería… - Demasiado tiempo calculando… - y-oh… Hola, supongo, Hibari-san… - ¿Qué debía de hacer en esta situación?, ¿y cuando demonios había entrado?**_

_** \- Buenas tardes, Omnívoro… - Arqueo una ceja, eso era raro…**_

_** \- ¿Quién demonios eres tú y que hiciste con el verdadero Hibari-san?**_

_** Al oír esto, Daisuke estallo en risas mientras que su padre le dio la mirada más mete miedo que tenía… y fallo, épicamente.**_

_** \- Lamento mucho decepcionarte Señor alíen, pero me temo que, si las miras de muerte funcionaran, no estaría aquí, vivo y coleando, a estas alturas de mi vida… - Rio un poco, pero no con diversión. – Además, Hibari-san no da miradas de muerte… el muerde hasta la muerte, hay una gran diferencia. **_

_** \- Tsk… - Oh, una tonfa… - Omnívoro…**_

_** \- ¿Solo una? – El hecho de que no estuviera ni cerca de sus mejores condiciones implicaba que no podría dar una buena pelea. – No me subestimes o te ira mal, si es que quieres pelear… - En verdad, solo necesitaría dos movimientos para dejar a Hibari-san queriendo más que rematarlo… **_

_** \- Tsk, se perdieron el almuerzo… - ¿Acaso eso era un tic…?**_

_** \- ¿Molesto Hibari-san? - ¿O quizás celoso? – No tengo hambre, ¿y tú Dai-chan?**_

_** Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que Hibari-san estaba permitiendo esto?, era un sueño y todo… pero, aun así, estaba más que seguro que con lo sobre protector que era el con su hijo, los mantendría lo más apartados posible el uno del otro… al igual que el resto. No era como si los culpara, era una reacción normal proteger a sus hijos del peligro… en especial si ese peligro estaba en forma humana. Los niños eran muy inocentes, así que no sospecharían de alguien como él, a pesar de que deberían de hacerlo, y que de paso les decía el mismo y no le creían… Bueno, para algo estaban los padres…**_

_** \- Yo si~ - Niños eran niños no importa como los miraran. – Vamos Tío, debe de haber algo delicioso…**_

_** \- Nah, anda tú, te veo en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? – Los pucheros ya no funcionaban con él, pero le daba una C por el esfuerzo…**_

_** Una vez que Dai-chan ya no estaba presente, dejo caer la sonrisa y se dispuso a mirar el techo, le dolía la espalda ya de estar en esa posición…**_

_** \- ¿No deberías ir con él? - ¿Por qué demonios seguía en la habitación?, no tenía nada que hacer… a menos que fuera a insultarlo o golpearlo o algo en esas líneas… - ¿Huh?, no soy un perrito… - ¿Qué demonios tenían los adultos de este sueño con manosear su pelo?**_

_** \- Hmp… - Lo peor era que sabía dónde tocar… - Vamos, tienes que comer algo.**_

_** \- Espera, espera, espera… - ¿Qué se perdió? - ¿Desde cuándo te importa…?, uhg, no importa, solo lárgate… - ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender?**_

_** \- Hmp, Omnivoro… - Santo Dios, al fin… le iba a dar una demanda a Morfeo en uno de estos días…**_


End file.
